Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?
by amsp14
Summary: La auror Nymphadora Tonks quiere unirse a las filas de lord Voldemort, pero sus intenciones son tan negras como las del mortífago con el que debe casarse para ingresar a este grupo… ¡TERMINADO!
1. La boda

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, sé que algunas personas esperaban que esto fuera una continuación de **Grabado a fuego**, pero no es así. Estoy devanándome el cerebro para ver como continúo esa historia, pero en fin, aún no se me ocurre nada… Por el momento, les dejo esta historia, es nuevamente un Snape-Tonks, aunque un poco diferente al anterior. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo (¡si quieren agregar ideas para la segunda parte de **Grabado a fuego** también serán bien recibidos!).

_La auror Nymphadora Tonks quiere unirse a las filas de lord Voldemort, pero sus intenciones son tan negras como las del mortífago con el que debe casarse para ingresar a este grupo…_

**Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?**

**Capítulo I: La boda**

Todos los mortífagos la miraban atentamente. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Ella caminó decidida y se colocó delante de Lord Voldemort.

El señor Oscuro estaba sentado en un trono negro a un nivel más alto del salón en el que ella se encontraba. La miraba atentamente y sintió como se adentraba en su mente. Ella cerró su mente a tiempo para dejar que viera únicamente el rencor que sentía por Dumbledore… Él sonrió. Ella iba a serle útil si conseguía manejar su ira de la forma que le conviniera… pero debía estar seguro de que no era una trampa…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Unos meses atrás, la chica había llegado hasta un pueblo durante un ataque mortífago y sin previo aviso los había ayudado a quemar el lugar. Al terminar, exigió verlo. Fue llevada hasta un bosque, en este lugar él había aparecido y la había visto por primera vez. La joven era atractiva, tenía una cabellera verde que rivalizaba con los colores del lugar en que se encontraban y sus ojos eran azules y muy intensos. Lo supo inmediatamente, era una metamorfomaga. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas y decía:

- ¡No puedo creer que mi estúpida sobrina llegara hasta aquí! – era Bellatrix Lestrange. Dirigiéndose a su señor murmuró – es una sangre mezclada…

- Eres realmente valiente al intentar buscarme, siendo una sangre mezclada…

- No soy la única en este lugar… ¡yo solo sigo mis instintos! – había dicho Tonks – solo con ustedes podré vengarme…

- ¿Quieres vengarte?, ¿de quién? – preguntó Lord Voldemort.

- De Albus Dumbledore, ¡él tiene la culpa de todo! Por su ineptitud murieron mi madre y mi primo.

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

La ceremonia de iniciación de la chica comenzaría en cualquier momento. Ella estaba bastante excitada por lo que iba a suceder. Ninguno de los presentes podían ver su cara, llevaba puesta una careta blanca, al terminar la iniciación debería cambiarla por una negra y… no había vuelta atrás.

Lord Voldemort la miraba atentamente. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero sentía que la ceremonia no era su única razón. Algo más estaba influyendo en la chica. Una idea cruzó su mente…

- Debes saber que entre los mortífagos no hay mujeres… a excepción de Bellatrix que está casada con un mortífago. – dijo el señor oscuro con voz siseante. – La única manera de que formes parte de nuestro grupo es que pases por una prueba…

Nadie había mencionado una prueba hasta ese momento. Algo no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. No iba a poder unirse a los mortífagos esa noche…

- No hay ningún problema, sé que pasaré cualquier prueba que me asigne, poderoso señor – dijo la chica con voz decidida. No podía dejar que supieran el temor que tenía…

- He decidido que para ser parte nuestra debes ser probada primero… No es una prueba cualquiera, serás evaluada por uno de mis mortífagos más allegados en todos los aspectos de tu vida. ¿No adivinas lo que tendrás que hacer… para ser como Bellatrix?

Ella lo comprendió en ese momento. Iba a casarla con un mortífago.

- Deberé casarme con un mortífago… - no era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación. - ¿Quién será mi marido?

- Veo que aceptas tu suerte… eso me gusta – dijo lord Voldemort. – Veamos quién te conviene…

Los mortífagos que observaban la situación se movían nerviosamente. Unos pensaban en lo joven y hermosa que era la chica, otros meditaban acerca de los placeres sensuales que vivirían con ella si eran los elegidos, otros, más ambiciosos, soñaban con ser ellos solo por ser considerados "uno de sus allegados".

Solo uno de los mortífagos se planteaba la situación de otra manera: Severus Snape. Nymphadora Tonks, había sido una miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una de sus compañeras en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort. Siempre supo que él era parte de las razones que la llevaron a dejar el grupo. Su separación sucedió luego de la muerte de su primo Sirius Black, el enemigo de toda la vida de Snape. Tras la muerte de su primo, Tonks se volvió completamente introvertida. Analizaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en el ministerio y eso la llevó a la conclusión de que alguien los había traicionado, no quiso escuchar razones, había decidido que el traidor era él. Dumbledore había intentado convencerla, pero ella no había dado su brazo a torcer… Snape odiaba a su primo y de haber podido lo habría matado con sus propias manos (¡y eso no era del todo falso!). Conclusión: él tenía que haberlo traicionado.

Se presentó a hablar con Albus Dumbledore acerca de sus sospechas, pero el director dio todo su apoyo a Severus Snape. Luego de esta reunión ella salió de Hogwarts a toda velocidad sin volver la vista atrás.

Pero estos pensamientos no le indicaban al profesor de pociones lo que había sucedido durante ese tiempo para que ella intentara unirse al bando del señor Oscuro. Algo más debió suceder… Toda la Orden del Fénix había sufrido la partida de la joven, los Weasley estaban muy encariñados con ella, los niños la querían mucho, Remus era un muy buen amigo suyo, Dumbledore sentía que le había fallado y él… él no sabía que pensar. De todas maneras, ese no era el momento de cavilaciones, debía actuar para evitarle a la chica las posibles calamidades a las que se vería sometida.

Uno de los mortífagos se adelanto y dijo:

- Señor, si cree que puedo serle de ayuda en esta tarea, estoy a su disposición.

Snape reconoció esa voz, era Lucius Malfoy. Desde la muerte de su esposa Narcisa, su apetito sexual se había desbocado y buscaba constantemente víctimas para sus ritos sadomasoquistas. No podía permitir que ella cayera en sus manos, ella no… era casi una niña.

- No creo que ahora que tu hijo está de vacaciones y recuperándose de la muerte de su madre, sea conveniente que le lleves otras mujer a su casa, máxime que es su prima… - Snape dijo estas palabras para que fueran escuchadas por todos los presentes. El Lord pareció valorar su intervención y como consecuencia se dirigió a él directamente.

- Estoy seguro de que eres uno de los más fieles servidores que tengo, ¿estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi?

El aludido hincó una rodilla en tierra y respondió:

- Señor usted sabe que haré lo que desee que haga si está en mis manos hacerlo. – tomó aliento para continuar y dijo – lo único que deseo es servirle mi señor. – no era posible, pero parecía que él sería el elegido para casarse con la chica…

Bien pensado era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a ella. Sabía que el resto de los presentes estarían felices de tener la oportunidad de tener a esa sensual joven en sus camas, pero también sospechaba el tipo de situaciones que tendría que soportar si alguno lo conseguía…

- Bien, tendrás que casarte con ella. – dijo con voz cansada. – la ceremonia tendrá lugar en este mismo momento.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa voz… ella la conocía… la iban a casar con el traidor, el hombre que estaba al lado del mal desde que se inició esta guerra… A lo mejor era lo más conveniente… así podría averiguar mejor todo lo referente al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts…

- No quiero esperar… - dijo la joven dando un paso al frente.

La ceremonia se celebró sin más dilaciones. Los contrayentes se colocaron de rodillas ante su señor. Ella debía colocar su mano derecha sobre la marca tenebrosa del brazo izquierdo del profesor de pociones. Ambos debían usar una daga negra para hacerse un corte en la muñeca y luego, juntar sus heridas para que la sangre de ambos se mezclara a lo largo de algunos minutos.

Lord Voldemort pronunció todas las palabras necesarias para que la ceremonia se pudiera considerar legal, de hecho al terminar el rito de la sangre un humo blanco surgió de sus muñecas, se convirtió en un pergamino y desapareció. Ambos sabían lo que significaba, ese pergamino era su contrato matrimonial y al desaparecer de los lares del señor oscuro, había sido trasladado hasta el Ministerio de Magia, específicamente al Departamento de contratos mágicos, subsección de matrimonios…

Eso era increíble, Severus Snape se había casado con una joven llamada Nymphadora Tonks. La ceremonia era completamente legal, por lo que estaban unidos para bien o para mal; pero debido al lugar donde se encontraban lo más seguro es que fuera para mal…

Lord Voldemort estaba muy contento, creía que el rencor de esa chica iba a ayudarle a descubrir muchos detalles acerca de la Orden del Fénix y que en combinación con su espía iba a lograr sacar lo mejor (¿o lo peor?) de ella.

Luego de la boda, Voldemort ordenó que se brindara por el servicio que la pareja prestaría a su señor y porque la pareja diera al lado oscuro, en el futuro, otros mortífagos…

Se le comunicó a la chica que su evaluación se llevaría a cabo a lo largo de ese año, de ser aprobada todo seguiría igual, de ser reprobada moriría…

Al terminar la "celebración" suscitada a raíz del matrimonio de Snape con esa chica, los mortífagos se retiraron uno a uno. Algunos de ellos tenían habitaciones en el mismo castillo del señor oscuro, ese era el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido, que debido a su fuga de Azkaban no contaban con una casa a la cual retirarse, otros en su condición tenían también la suerte de vivir en el castillo de lord Voldemort. Otros como Lucius Malfoy tenían dinero suficiente para tener varios escondites a los cuales retirarse. Severus Snape, vivía en ese castillo durante la época de vacaciones que era precisamente en la que se encontraban, por lo tanto debía quedarse en ese lugar. El problema se presentaría en la época escolar, para ese momento tenía que regresar a Hogwarts… esto presentaba un problema, pues no podía llevar a la chica a ese lugar, todos los mortífagos estaban de acuerdo con esto. Si ella había dejado la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore iba a sospechar si era trasladada al colegio…

Este era un problema que deberían resolver a su tiempo…

_En el siguiente capítulo, se expondrán las razones de Snape y de Tonks para llevar a cabo este matrimonio._

-------------------------------------------------


	2. Las razones

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a **Sara Fénix Black** y a **Arwen Atenas** por ayudarme con este fic. Ambas leyeron los dos primeros capítulos y me comunicaron sus sugerencias. Sin la ayuda de estas dos maravillosas escritoras creo que no habría sido posible que me animara a publicar esta historia. Sara, gracias por apoyarme e impulsarme a publicar lo que escribo. Creo que eres la mejor (¡y tus historias son geniales!). Ahora que ya leíste los capítulos que siguen no sé que pensarás, pero espero tus opiniones para continuar. Arwen, eres genial. Sinceramente no creí que quisieras consumir tu tiempo leyendo la historia de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, pero lo hiciste y te estaré eternamente agradecida. No bajes la guardia, la historia que publicas es genial y ten por seguro que espero con ansias cada una de las entregas que haces (si no la han leído, ¡búsquenla! Es muy buena y se llama "Severus versus Sirius").

**Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?**

_En el capítulo anterior, Tonks se presenta ante lord Voldemort para entrar a su servicio, por ser mujer y sangre mezclada se le da la posibilidad de entrar a prueba al casarse con un mortífago. El elegido: Severus Snape..._

**Capítulo II: Las razones**

Cuando la celebración de su boda llegaba a su fin, cuatro horas después de la ceremonia, los nuevos esposos aun no se habían dirigido la palabra.

La joven Tonks se encontraba sentada al lado de Severus Snape. Ni siquiera lo había mirado, él aun o se quitaba la careta, pero ella sabía que era él, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Unos tres meses antes de la muerte de Sirius Black, su querido primo, ella se encontraba prácticamente sola en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Black se encontraba con su hipogrifo en la habitación que había correspondido a la madre de Sirius y ella trabajaba arduamente en la cocina de la casa. Revisaba los expedientes de los magos que habían sido acusados de ser mortífagos hacía unos quince años, cuando se dio la caída de lord Voldemort…

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó la llegada del profesor de pociones… Él la había mirado atentamente y le había hablado con voz tranquila:

- Si desea completar su informe con detalles de primera mano, solo tiene que preguntar… – el archivo que ella estudiaba en ese momento, tenía escrito en el lomo "Severus Snape".

Ella se había sorprendido, en ese momento había notado que la torpeza se volvía a hacer presente en ella. Se volvió botando la lámpara que le permitía trabajar y dejando la mitad de la tinta de su tintero en la túnica que vestía ese día. Le había sonreído automáticamente y él, contrario a su costumbre, había respondido de la misma manera.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero esto es un trabajo para la Orden no para el Ministerio, así que este expediente no es necesario que lo incluya. – sabía que su nerviosismo era evidente, pero aún así mantuvo en sus ojos la mirada del profesor y en sus labios una sonrisa similar a la anterior.

En ese momento, creía que él era fiel a la Orden del Fénix y que lo que su primo decía de él se debía a sus riñas escolares. Tontamente, había intentado trabar amistad con ese hombre tan tosco, pero todo había sido inútil, él no la dejaba entrar en su mente ni en su alma, era completamente hermético. Para esa época ella aun estaba ciega… Si bien él comenzó a tratarla mejor que al resto de los miembros de la Orden, eso no le permitió conocerlo mejor y la verdad era que ella quería conocerlo mejor…

El hosco profesor se había convertido en una obsesión para ella, al mirarlo en más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido observándola y cuando hablaban podría jurar que él disfrutaba de su compañía…

No podía decir siquiera si eran amigos, pero sabía que él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Pero todo cambió con la muerte de Sirius… tenía que haber sido producto de una traición, estaba segura de eso. Intentó hablar con Snape del asunto, pero él no quiso hacerlo. Ella sabía que no podía estar afectado por la muerte de su primo, él lo detestaba, así que su reserva debía ser producto de otros factores… Él la evitaba, no volvió a hablar con ella a solas en la cocina…

Solo podía existir una razón para este cambio: ¡el los había traicionado!, ¡por eso no quería hablar con ella!, ¡se sentía culpable!

Intentó nuevamente hablar con él para disipar sus dudas, pero el profesor no le dio oportunidad, entonces sucedió un extraño evento: Snape había llevado información acerca de un ataque mortífago a un establecimiento mágico en el que se podía encontrar toda clase de ingredientes para pociones prohibidas. El ataque se realizaría a primeras horas de la tarde del día jueves. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban listos para detenerlos, pero el ataque nunca se realizó. Al regresar al cuartel, les informaron que había sido asaltado por mortífagos el banco de Gringotts. El objetivo había sido una cámara en particular, en la que se encontraba precisamente una muestra de una extraña planta, la cual se utiliza para una poción de amplificación de vida.

Las dudas comenzaron a adueñarse de Tonks, él se comportaba de manera extraña, había llevado informes de un ataque que no se realizó y en cambio un lugar tan protegido como el banco de Gringotts había sido asaltado cuando todos los miembros de la Orden se encontraban en un lugar en el que no sucedía nada…

En ese momento cayó la venda de sus ojos, Severus Snape no era fiel a la Orden del Fénix, el era un traidor…

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Lo que había sucedido era la oportunidad que Tonks buscaba, era la forma de obtener la pruebas para convencer a Albus Dumbledore de que el profesor de pociones lo estaba traicionando.

Era conciente de que él era muy hábil, pero si era necesario iba a recurrir a todas sus armas para desenmascararlo… En un inicio su plan consistió en hacerle saber a Voldemort que Snape no le era fiel, de esa manera él se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por su traición, pero eso no era suficiente, debía descubrirlo delante de los miembros de la Orden, delante de Dumbledore que lo había defendido contra todas sus acusaciones restándoles importancia… Ella era capaz de ver que Snape seguía siendo un traidor, su primo lo veía también y los niños, pero nadie parecía tomarlos en cuenta, ¡ella iba a lograr que lo pusieran en su lugar! ya era mucho el sufrimiento que había causado…

--------------------------------------------------

Al lado de la chica, el enigmático profesor de pociones de Hogwarts no estaba muy atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando se percató de esto, se regañó mentalmente, él menos que nadie debía distraerse de su papel, no podía permitir que lord Voldemort se introdujera en su mente en un momento de debilidad y descubriera su traición, eso no iba a beneficiar a ninguno de los suyos…

El problema era que no podía sacarse de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. En la época de vacaciones, debido a que tenía que vivir en ese castillo, no tenía un minuto de descanso para su mente. Debía estar siempre alerta, pero en ese momento le era imposible… Tonks era su esposa, estaban en los dominios de lord Voldemort y ella ni siquiera confiaba en él. Ella no era una traidora, ¡lo sabía!, ella no podía ser una traidora, había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su primo y no iba a unirse a sus asesinos, al menos creía conocerla lo suficiente para asegurar eso…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Unos meses antes de la muerte de su eterno enemigo del colegio, Sirius Black, él había llegado a la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Esa chica tan atractiva se encontraba sola en la cocina de la casa y trabajaba con unos papeles. Notó que no había asomo de su constante torpeza, por el contrario, al trabajar parecía ser la persona más eficiente que había visto nunca. Le sorprendió ver el nombre que se leía en el archivo que sostenía en ese momento; era un archivo acerca de él.

La joven no se percató de su presencia. Él se acercó silenciosamente por su espalda y la sorprendió.

- Si desea completar su informe con detalles de primera mano, solo tiene que preguntar… – pero ella le había sonreído y él, tras pensarlo un poco, había hecho lo mismo. Era grato encontrar algunas personas que no se sentían cohibidas por él, personas que aunque en el fondo le temieran fueran capaces de hacerle frente, personas que no se dejaran intimidar…

Ella no lo sabía, pero al no amilanarse había conseguido un lugar elevado en la "escala Snape". Por otro lado, esa sonrisa le pareció encantadora… ¡parecía mentira que una joven tan agradable pudiera ser pariente de Sirius Black!

Ese fue el comienzo de lo que parecía una amistad para Snape. Nunca había tenido amigos verdaderos así que no podía estar seguro, pero con ella hablaba regularmente y tenía la facultad de hacerlo bajar la guardia, sabía que no debía permitirlo, pero en la guarida de la Orden, no había ningún peligro.

Pero lo bueno no suele durar y al morir el primo de la chica, se había tenido que enfrentar a un gran dilema. No era capaz de enfrentarse a ella, sabía que la joven necesitaba su apoyo debido a la pérdida sufrida, pero él no era capaz de consolarla por esa muerte, ella necesitaba su apoyo y su comprensión, pero él no podía dárselas, ¡no por la muerte de ese infeliz que le había hecho la vida imposible por muchos años! Y tomó una decisión, debía dejar pasar el tiempo antes de intentar hablar con ella, debía permitirle que cumpliera su duelo por su primo y luego, tal vez, podría acercarse a ella sin sentirse tan culpable…

Una tarde habían discutido. Él llego de improviso y solo ella estaba en la casa, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de Black y él sintió que podía acercarse a ella sin problema, pero se equivocó. La joven lo miraba sin esa calidez en sus ojos que la había caracterizado unos meses antes… ¡parecía odiarlo! Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, tenía que averiguarlo. Preguntó cómo se encontraba pero la respuesta que recibió lo dejó helado…

- No creo que sea de tu interés, creí que te habías olvidado de mi existencia…

- Perdona, creí que este tiempo preferías estar sola – mintió para no tener que reconocer ante la chica los verdaderos motivos que le impedían acercarse a ella.

- Y no soy la única, ¡no creas que no lo sé!, por eso siempre estás solo, no quieres que ninguno de nosotros lo descubra, pero sigues trabajando para él, ¡estoy segura!, por eso él murió, por eso los planes salen mal, por eso el sigue ganando terreno… – la joven subía el volumen de su voz cada vez más y en ese momento ya gritaba histérica. Él la interrumpi

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡¡Sé que eres un traidor!!

Él se había quedado de una sola pieza, eso no era posible, ella no podía pensar eso, no ella… Él había confiado en ella, le había contado cosas que ni a Albus le había dicho… ¡Esto era una pesadilla!

- No sabes lo que dices… – dijo a media voz. Lentamente dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella estaba muy alterada, tendría que volver a hablar con ella cuando se calmara…

Pero el tiempo no fue su aliado, al día siguiente de esta discusión, sin que nadie lo sospechara Nymphadora Tonks salió de sus vidas…

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

En realidad, el profesor de pociones estaba preocupado, ¿qué podía haber llevado a esa chica a buscar a Voldemort? ¿No lo había acusado de ser un traidor? ¿No parecía querer matar a Bellatrix y a Voldemort con sus propias manos? Cada vez que le daba vueltas a esta situación le parecía más increíble. Tenía que averiguar que se traía Tonks entre manos y sobre todo tenía que sacarla de allí de alguna manera.

Desde que la vio esa tarde de pie frente a su señor, se dio cuenta de que lo que había sentido por ella unos meses antes seguía vivo en él. Era necesario que la sacara de los dominios del señor Tenebroso y de su corazón…

_Siguiente capítulo: noche de bodas... Tonks es llevada hasta sus habitaciones y debe esperar a su esposo..._

--------------------------------------------------

Respuestas a los reviews:

Lo primero es agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de esta historia, dejaran o no su mensaje. Espero que de verdad sea de su agrado y se entretengan un poco con ella.

**Aliance**: te agradezco las palabras de apoyo a la historia anterior. Me alegro que te gustara. Con respecto a los rumores, y sé que esto es grosero: ¡que se muera Hagrid! Me aferro a la esperanza que me dio Sara Fénix Black cuando se lo conté: si Snape muere Harry no va a sufrir por eso, así que a lo mejor no lo matan en el sexto libro…

**Nocrala**: hola, ¡tus deseos son órdenes! Solo espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, así que espero tu mensaje. Por cierto, gracias por leer "Grabado a fuego" y me alegro que te gustara. ("_Grabado a fuego, te espero en un rincón…_" suena en el fondo la canción).

**Naomi**: Hola, que suerte que te guste la historia. Sé que es un poco grosero que alguien se quiera vengar y termine casada con su enemigo, pero ¡todo es posible! Espero que este capítulo te gustara, el siguiente tiene un poco más de acción. En cuanto a "Grabado a fuego" ya he recibido algunas sugerencias de cómo seguirlo, así que, a lo mejor, pronto lo continúo.

**SaraMeliss**: espero que te quedara más claro el papel de Tonks entre los mortífagos. El sentimiento de la venganza puede llevarte a hacer muchas cosas, espera no más a ver lo que tiene esta chica en mente para cumplir la suya… Espero que te siga interesando la historia. Gracias por leerla.

**Clau de Snape**: hola wapa, que alegría me dio encontrarme tu mensaje, de las personas que esperaba recibir mensaje tú eres la primera; es todo un honor, porque tu escribes muy bien. En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que la contesté en el avance del siguiente capítulo, si habrá noche de bodas, pero va a ser algo especial… Espero dentro de poco escribir la segunda parte de "Grabado a fuego", pero la verdad es que aun me faltan algunos detalles para armarla completamente.

**pupi-chan**: me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que este no te dejara un amargo sabor de boca. En fin, ya publiqué, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te siga agradando.

**Sara-Ginny**: te cuento que por un momento pensé en casarla con Lucius, pero después me di cuenta que me habría dado problemas para otras cosas que quería organizar. En fin, que Snape fue el elegido, por suerte para ella. Espero que te llegue pronto la inspi porque ya quiero saber que pasa con "Volar", mira que es la primera historia de merodeadores que comencé a leer, que aunque tengo que aceptar que me la sugirieron, luego del primer capítulo me pescó. Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la forma de subir el texto, te cuento lo que hago yo: primero no cambio la configuración que viene predeterminada en la página de fanfiction; segundo, dejo un espacio entre cada párrafo y no uso las viñetas que pone el Word por defecto sino que yo coloco cada uno de los "-" que uso en las conversaciones. Para la cursiva, no siempre consigo que la mantenga, pero como ahora al subir hay un editor, la pongo desde allí. De todas maneras no la pongo desde la barra de herramientas sino desde el menú de "Formato" en el cuadro de diálogo de "Fuente". Espero que esto te sirva de algo, si quieres escríbeme a amsp14hotmail.com para cualquier consulta.

**Narua-Black**: ¡otra de mis escritoras favoritas! Esto es grandioso, espero con ansias que publiques capítulos del regreso de una Black y de Ángeles entre nosotros. Me alegra que te parezca una historia interesante, la idea es que sea más larga que la anterior (de hecho ya lo es porque llevo escritos seis capítulos). Lo que ha pasado con Tonks en estos meses se irá viendo en los próximos capítulos, aunque ya en este algo se dice… Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero es que quería revisar hasta el último detalle para que nada quede en el aire…

**Luna-Kitty-Lovegood**: que alegría que te parezca interesante esta historia, para mi lo es, pero mi deseo es que a ustedes también les guste. No sé si este capítulo te parezca bueno, se que no sucede mucho, pero era importante para que tods supieran las razones que llevan a los dos a aceptar la situación en la que se encuentran.

**Alexms**: Hola wapa, mira que me dio un gran alegrón ver que habías leído la historia. Sé que por el momento hay muchísimas incógnitas, pero es que tengo la manía de explicar mucho y sucede una de dos cosas, o el capítulo queda muy largo o tengo que cortarlo. Así que en los próximos van a irse aclarando algunas cosas sobre lo que piensan Tonks y Snape de todo esto. Con respecto a la noche de bodas, espero que leas el siguiente capítulo y me des tu opinión. Que conste que no he dicho en ningún momento que en este fic va a haber escenas fuertes, porque la verdad es que no las tengo contempladas, pero algunas referencias aclaratorias sí que va a haber (pero no he dicho cuando). Con la segunda parte de "Grabado a fuego", lo que le he dicho a las otras amigas, aun no me decido del todo a qué voy a poner en ella, aunque gracias a Dios ya tengo algunas ideas para hacerlo… Por cierto, creo que te dejé un review dos veces, pero es que primero me dijo que no encontraba la página y después resultó que si había resultado… lo siento, espero que no me pase de nuevo (¡tu historia es genial!).

**Arwen Atenas**: querida amiga, la verdad era que no esperaba mensaje tuyo en el primer capítulo, así que ha sido una alegría inmensa encontrarlo. Primero pensé que esperarías para el tercer capítulo, ya sabes, cómo habías leído los dos primeros… pero luego se me ocurrió que si lo hacías no verías los cambios. Bueno, ¿qué te parece como quedaron estos capítulos? Como verás los cambios que sugeriste los tomé en cuenta, pero todavía hay detalles que me comen el coco. Espero que te guste como quedaron, y a ver que te parecen los siguientes…

**Elanor Black**: mil gracias por leer la historia, me alegra mucho que te gustara. Te aseguro que tu deseo se cumplirá, Tonks va a averiguar cosas muy interesantes del profesor de pociones. En cuanto a ser tan malo como lo pintan… la verdad es que ¡Snape, es Snape! Espero que en este capítulo lo conocieras un poco mejor. La idea es que en los próximos todo se vaya aclarando aun más; a ver que te pareció este…


	3. La noche de bodas

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola a todas (y a todos), este es el capítulo de la esperada noche de bodas. Espero poder seguir actualizando dos veces por semana siempre que el estudio y el trabajo lo permitan. Deseo que les guste…

_Luego de una extraña ceremonia de iniciación Nymphadora Tonks se casa con Severus Snape. Sus sospechas de que traiciona a Dumbledore la hacen correr riesgos innecesario y ponen en peligro la misión del profesor de pociones._

**Capítulo III: La noche de bodas**

Al terminar la celebración lord Voldemort solicitó a Bellatrix que se retirara con la recién casada y la dejara en las habitaciones de Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones debía quedarse pues quería hablar con él acerca de su nueva situación. Snape se preocupó por la chica, pero cerró inmediatamente su mente a todo pensamiento; y lo hizo a tiempo, pues el señor Oscuro penetraba en su cabeza en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Sabías que esta chica iba a venir a mi? – preguntó lord Voldemort sin más preámbulo.

- No gran señor, ignoraba que pensara acercarse a nosotros.

- _Crucio_… - murmuró Voldemort y en ese preciso instante cayó Snape retorciéndose de dolor a sus pies. – No comunicaste que se había separado de la Orden del Fénix, era tu obligación comunicarme ese pequeño detalle – habla en un volumen apenas audible, pero el profesor le escuchaba perfectamente. En ese momento, detuvo la tortura.

- Ella… tomó… un… tiempo… de… descanso…, no… se… ha… retirado. – dijo entrecortadamente Snape. – No sabía… que se había… separado… permanentemente… del grupo.

- ¡Era tu obligación saberlo! – la voz del señor Oscuro se había elevado y retumbaba en la cabeza de Snape, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía. Respirando profundo dijo:

- Pensé que se había retirado como parte de su luto por Sirius Black, no creí que su ausencia de debiera a otro motivo. – El mayor problema al que se enfrentaba era que si decía categóricamente que ella no había salido de la Orden y por lo tanto salvaba su pellejo, estaría exponiéndola a una muerte segura y dolorosa. – Discutió con Dumbledore, pero todos lo hacemos en algún momento.

Obviamente esto iba a molestar mucho a Voldemort, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que ella estuviera a salvo…

-------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, Tonks era conducida a su nuevo "hogar", al ver la envidiosa mirada que dirigían todos los mortífagos a Snape, supo que era lo que iba a sucederle esa noche. Por un momento se tranquilizó, ninguno de ellos era su esposo, pero al pensarlo mejor la angustia volvió a ella, el hombre con el que se había casado era el culpable de la muerte de muchas personas y no iba a detenerse porque su esposa era una antigua "compañera" de la Orden del Fénix, ella sabía que era un traidor y el sabía que ella lo había descubierto, así que no iba a tener miramientos con ella… No podía esperar que se encontrara con una caballero de novela rosa que respetara su virginidad… sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarse a una situación difícil y que iba a necesitar defenderse.

Al llegar al dormitorio que le correspondía ahora, esperó que Bellatrix se retirara, pero no fue así. Su tía cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y con una sonrisa sarcástica, abrazó a su sobrina y le deseó muchas felicidades.

- No creas ni por un instante que vas a ser parte real de nuestro grupo, las únicas mujeres que estamos al servicio de mi señor somos las sangre limpia, así que nunca y óyelo bien, nunca vas a ser una de sus favoritas… - al separarse de ella la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y la miraba con intenso odio.

- Yo solo quiero servirlo, no me importa si llego o no a ser de sus favoritas, me basta con ser una de las suyas.

- Pronto te enterarás de todo lo que tendrás que hacer para servirle como él lo desea. Nunca has matado ni una mosca, ya verás lo que se siente… ¡JA! – y sin más palabras se retiró dejando a Tonks a solas con sus temores.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que se terminó la ceremonia de iniciación y ella había sido conducida hasta ese lugar. En ese momento, se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo. Se escuchaban pasos fuertes que se acercaban a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba. Presa del pánico hizo que se apagaran las luces del cuarto y se colocó en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. La persona que llegaba, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y entró rápidamente en la habitación. Pero ese hombre no era a quién esperaba ver llegar.

Un Lucius Malfoy bastante borracho se encontraba en la única salida de esa habitación. La oscuridad del aposento y la estatura del mortífago efectuaron la ilusión óptica de hacerlo parecer un gigante. Tonks se paralizó por un momento. Sabía que él no podía verla, pues sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la penumbra, por eso evitó hacer cualquier ruido.

- ¿Dónde ¡_ups_! te encuentras, ¡_ ups_! muñeca? – dijo mientras parecía buscarla en la habitación. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, no quería revelar su posición, pero sabía que en unos segundos él podría observarla.

Lentamente el hombre avanzó por el cuarto, su salvación sería si se adentraba, pues ella podría pasar a sus espaldas y dejarle encerrado. Tonks comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la puerta, ya casi la alcanzaba cuando Malfoy se volvió muy rápidamente, considerando su estado etílico, y la atrapó por la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que te diriges ¡ups!? ¿Pensabas ¡ups! escaparte? – ella intentaba soltarse de su abrazo de hierro, pero él no parecía inmutarse por sus esfuerzos. Avanzaba con ella hacía el fondo de la habitación, cuando ella logró liberar una de sus manos e intentó usar su varita. Él detectó ese movimiento y lanzó a la cama la varita de la chica. Tonks luchaba con uñas y dientes para soltarse de ese hombre, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir a su presa…

-------------------------------------------------

La tortura que tuvo que sufrir Snape duró cerca de cuarenta minutos. Fue todo un repertorio de maldiciones crueles y dolorosas. El resto de los mortífagos se habían retirado ya para ese momento y el único que disfrutaba del espectáculo era Nagini, la serpiente del señor Oscuro.

Cuando se cansó que maltratar a su mortífago, Voldemort perdonó la ineptitud de su espía y le mandó retirarse.

- Será mejor que te vayas y busques que esa chica cure tus heridas. Si algo así vuelve a suceder tendrás que tener una enfermera en lugar de una esposa… o mejor aún una viuda.

Snape se retiró. Todo su cuerpo protestaba a cada paso y el dolor era tan inmenso que por un momento creyó que no llegaría a sus aposentos.

-------------------------------------------------

Después de un par de minutos, Tonks estaba de espaldas en la cama matrimonial de la habitación y Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sobre ella. Torpemente intentaba besarla… y con una mano intentaba arrancar la túnica de la chica.

Se escucharon unos ruidos en la habitación de afuera, los pasos no se oían muy decididos y parecían dados por un enfermo. Entonces ella grito, no creía que fuera a encontrar ninguna ayuda en el extraño que se acercaba, al contrario suponía que cualquier otro mortífago que se acercara al lugar no haría más que esperar su turno… Pero si era Snape… ¡tal vez tendría una oportunidad! Luego de gritar, se reprendió a si misma recordándose que él no era su aliado, que era un traidor, pero ya no podía acallar el grito que lanzó, aun así en el fondo de su corazón… deseo que fuera él y que la rescatara.

Su instinto no la había engañado. El hombre en la habitación del lado era el profesor de pociones, pero su estado era realmente lamentable. Snape se disponía a dejarse caer en el sofá de la salita en la que se encontraba cuando escuchó el grito de Tonks. ¡Ella estaba en peligro!

Olvidando los dolores que lo torturaban, entró varita en mano a su habitación. En ese instante la boca de Tonks era acallada por un feroz beso dado por Lucius Malfoy. Todo se borró de su mente, lo único que podía ver era a ese mal nacido atacando a su esposa…

- _Expelliarmus_… – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy fue lanzado violentamente contra la pared del fondo de la habitación, el golpe lo aturdió un poco pero logró levantarse y tomar su propia varita. El intoxicamiento alcohólico pareció desvanecerse del hombre, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Snape le lanzó de nuevo el hechizo – _Expelliarmus_…

Nuevamente, Malfoy fue lanzado contra la pared. Tonks se levantaba presurosa de su, tan poco decorosa posición y buscaba su varita entre las desordenadas sábanas. Miró al profesor que la había salvado y notó la rabia en sus ojos, no podía creerlo, realmente la había rescatado, ¡no la había dejado a merced de ese degenerado!

- _Desmaius_… – exclamó Snape y Lucius quedó arrecostado a la pared del cuarto completamente inconsciente. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó volviéndose a la joven que hacía esfuerzos por colocar su túnica en la posición adecuada. Se había quedado momentáneamente sin voz y solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba considerablemente. No sabía que pensar, se sentía profundamente agradecida con él. El susto que había pasado aun lo sentía en su cuerpo. Él la miraba atentamente, se veía preciosa aun con la túnica hecha jirones, siempre había sido linda… Pero ¡en qué estaba pensando!, ella creía que él era un traidor. Al momento se escuchó la voz de Snape resonar en la habitación – ¿por qué demonios dejaste la puerta abierta?, ¿no viste la forma en que todos te miraban? Debes entender que mi posición aquí es bastante delicada, muchos de ellos aun no confían en mi y estarían felices de dañarme…

- ¡Esto no se trata de ti! – interrumpió furiosa la joven – tu no tuviste que soportar que ese borracho intentara besarte, ¿verdad?, o arrancarte la ropa ¿cierto? ¡No me vengas ahora que lo quería era vengarse de ti! – él la miraba sorprendido y reconoció que no le faltaba razón a lo que decía, Lucius abría intentado tenerla así se hubiera casado con el mismo Voldemort, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

- Tampoco creas que eres la Venus de Milo y que todos los hombres nos derretimos por ti, lo que pasa es que hay pocas mujeres en este lugar y la carne nueva siempre provoca hambre – dijo bruscamente. Ella se fue alejando de él y lo miraba con mucha rabia. Ambos estaban muy enojados, ella se debatía entre el agradecimiento y la furia que provocaba en su ser que él fuera quien la rescatara; él tenía sentimientos encontrados entre lo que había estado a punto de sucederle a su esposa y lo que le había ocurrido minutos antes con su "amo".

- ¡Eres un bruto! – le grito Tonks. – No puedo creer que me haya casado contigo, debo estar loca para aceptar esto, pero ¿quién te has creído para darme lecciones? Te recuerdo que no soy una de tus alumnas…

- No, eres mi esposa lo quieras o no. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a dormir, no quiero hablar más contigo lo único que quiero es descansar así que deja de molestarme. – dijo lentamente Snape. En su voz comenzaba a notarse el cansancio y el dolor que su cuerpo estaba soportando después de la tortura a la que había sido sometido, eso sin contar la pequeña lucha que había tenido que realizar al llegar a su habitación.

Tonks se había dado la vuelta bastante molesta. Cada vez lo comprendía menos ¿porqué la había rescatado?, ¿su orgullo masculino le impedía permitir que Malfoy ultrajara a su esposa? ¡Seguramente era esto! Los hombres todos son iguales, no les importaban las mujeres solo su estúpido orgullo. Pero eso a ella que le importaba, ella no estaba enamorada de él para que eso la molestara, ¿o no? No, eso ya había pasado. Antes de la muerte de Sirius ella habría jurado que estaban enamorados uno del otro, pero luego de eso comprendió que él no podía amar a nadie, solo usaba a las personas para su propio beneficio… a ella le había costado mucho sacarlo de su corazón, pero lo había conseguido ¿o no?

Snape se había acercado a Malfoy y lo había hecho levitar hasta sacarlo de la habitación principal. Cuando llegaban a la salita exterior, Lucius volvía en si.

- ¿Qué demon…? – de repente en el rostro de Malfoy se vislumbró que recordaba todo lo sucedido en el cuarto del lado. – ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Ella es una sangre mezclada! – casi gritó el mortífago.

- Será mejor que muestres respeto cuando hables de mi esposa – dijo Snape poniendo énfasis en cada palabra – y no vuelvas a acercártele.

Tonks, que escuchaba desde la otra habitación, confirmaba de esta manera su teoría sobre el orgullo masculino. Pero la conversación no terminó allí. La joven, se acercó a la cerrada puerta para escuchar mejor.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Tu esposa? ¡Es tu misión! Sabes que tienes que vigilarla y convertirla en una fiel servidora del señor Oscuro, no enamorarte de ella – dijo con sorna Malfoy. La chica no podía verlo, pero el sonido proveniente de la habitación del lado, le indicaba que cierto rubio había sido tomado por las solapas de su capa y era elevado unos centímetros del suelo. Casi no pudo escuchar lo que Severus decía…

- Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de ella, es mi misión, no la tuya ¡y yo no permito que se metan en mi terreno! – sus palabras eran casi un murmullo, pero estaban llenas de odio, cosa que Lucius supo distinguir. – Si quieres una amante, búscate una voluntaria. – agregó al soltarlo y sacarlo por la puerta.

La resistencia de Snape llegó al límite en ese momento y se desvaneció en el sofá la salita anterior al dormitorio. Tonks escuchó el ruido provocado por su caída y lentamente se asomó por la puerta de comunicación. Snape estaba sobre el sofá, ella lo miró y no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿debería dejarlo allí y que se las arreglara cómo pudiera?, pero, ¿si estaba mal herido?, eso no importaba, él era un traidor, ¿pero estaba segura de esto? Al llegar a este punto de sus reflexiones, ella corrió hasta él y comprobó su pulso que era bastante débil.

Con ayuda de su varita, hizo levitar a su marido hasta la cama del cuarto contiguo y ahí comenzó a aflojar su capa y su túnica. Se encontraba en esta tarea cuando sintió que la observaban. Al levantar la vista vio que su esposo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Snape no podía creerlo, ¡ella lo estaba curando! ¿quién podía entender a esa joven? Por un lado creía que el era un traidor, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho ella antes de desaparecer unos meses antes, por el otro, era capaz de atender a la persona que creía culpable, directa o indirectamente, de la muerte de su primo. Definitivamente no podía comprenderla…

Por otro lado, él deseaba hablar con ella, preguntarle a qué se debía su presencia en ese lugar y sobre todo qué diablos estaba intentando probar al meterse en ese nido de víboras. Empezaba a formular la primera pregunta cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Estás herido! ¿Qué te pasó? – la joven miraba incrédula todos los cortes y lesiones ocasionadas por la tortura que había vivido unos minutos antes.– Malfoy no pudo hacerte esto, lo hubiera escuchado…

- Es un regalo de bodas de Lord Voldemort – dijo con voz cansada el profesor de pociones. La chica se sorprendió de no haber notado antes esas heridas.

De momento la joven no dijo nada, sus ojos miraban atentamente las heridas y con su propio pañuelo intentaba limpiarlas. Tomó su varita e hizo aparecer vendas y algunos medicamentos mágicos para curarlas heridas. Este intentó liberarse de su cercanía, pero ella no le permitió moverse.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Estate quieto para que pueda limpiar correctamente las heridas, esto puede infectarse. Es extraño, los medicamentos no parecen producir ningún efecto en ellas…

- Las heridas provocadas por maldiciones son más resistentes que las demás… deberías saberlo. – él esperaba en silencio la reacción de Tonks, quería pelear con ella, solo el mantener su enojo a flor de piel podía protegerlo de volver a sentir por ella aquel sentimiento que por meses le había torturado el año anterior y que ya creía muerto… ella lo miró con el seño fruncido, pero al ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro, no dijo nada.

Terminó de limpiar las heridas de Snape cerca de una hora después de haber comenzado. Las heridas eran muchas y cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. Lord Voldemort no se había equivocado en una cosa, realmente necesitaba una enfermera.

_Snape debe avisar acerca de lo sucedido a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sabrá Dumbledore lo que está haciendo Tonks?¿Será cierto que desea unirse a Lord Voldemort? _

* * *

Respuestas a los mensajes recibidos:

**SaraMeliss**: hola wapa, gracias por leer la historia. Espero que la noche de bodas no te haya desilusionado, pero en fin, hay que ponerle emoción al asunto y creo que Lucius está dispuesto a ayudar en esto… Deseo que te gustara el capítulo y que leas también el siguiente.

**Nocrala**: Hola, tienes razón, no se odian tanto como dicen, es más creo que en el fondo… bueno, no te cuento para no quemarte los capítulos que siguen, pero, créeme, esto solo está empezando.

**Elanor Black**: Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tus apreciaciones acerca de la pareja. Creo que a largo plazo las cosas no les van a parecer tan negras como ahora. Espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó con ellos en este capítulo, tal vez un poco violento, pero era necesario… bueno, espero que fuera de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo, que el fin de semana viene el siguiente capítulo!

**Aliance**: Wapa, que mira que es uno de los review más grande que he recibido en esta historia. Gracias por leerme (¡Ana llora de la emoción!). Como verás la escena que te imaginaste es un poco diferente a lo que sucedió (aunque creo que la tuya era más divertida). De todas maneras espero que no te defraudara que no se consumara el matrimonio. Como verás en el siguiente capítulo la Orden recibirá el comunicado de lo que está pasando, para los otros personajes tendrás que esperar un poco, pues están en vacaciones. Por cierto, ponle atención a Remus… Bueno, hasta la próxima que probablemente sea el fin de semana.

**Narua Black**: hola chica que bueno que has leído el capítulo 2, creo que aclara bastante el panorama, pero no te creas aun quedan cosas que no se han ventilado… entre ellas la de la alerta que no fue cierta. El siguiente capítulo saldrá el fin de semana si Dios lo permite, espero que también lo leas. Gracias por leerme…

**Iraty Rowling**: hola chica nueva. No mira Snape no es malo, de hecho vas a ver que en realidad va a resultar bastante tierno (unos capítulos más adelante). Lamento marearte con los cambios de uno a otro, pero es que quiero que queden claras algunas cosas antes de llegar a las partes realmente interesantes… Gracias por leerme, espero saber de nuevo de vos…

**Clau de Snape**: Clau que alegría recibir tu mensaje. Mira que cuando veo que es tuyo hasta se me pone la carne de gallina por saber qué te pareció lo que escribí. Lo primero es decirte que tu historia quedó genial y que sigo pensando que Nindë está actuando bastante a la ligera (leed la historia se llama "Harry Potter y el elixir de Garus" es buenísima). Como vos creo que él está más preocupado por que ella salga bien librada que por salvar su pellejo. Espero que eso no le traiga más problemas, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Tiene que tener algunos problemas, sino no tiene gracia… Por cierto, no sé si la noche de bodas será como te la imaginaste. Lo que no me puedes negar es que el factor sorpresa no fallo, ese rubito me cae requete gordo. Besitos y mira que actualizaré el fin de semana, espero que puedas leerlo.

**Susy Snape Malfoy**: hola chica, como pudiste comprobar, la noche de bodas no fue lo que uno podría imaginarse si el matrimonio fuera de cuento de hadas, así que… tenías razón. En los siguientes capítulos verás como son los sentimientos de ambos… gracias por leerme y me alegro mucho que te guste no solo la historia, sino también esa inusual pareja.

**Alexems**: hola, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero no haberte defraudado con este otro. Tienes razón al decir que ahora están más lejos que nunca, una unión tan forzada solo puede salir bien luego de un tiempo… y eso es lo que intento. Creo que de no haber aparecido Lucius, la noche de bodas habría sido como la pensaste, pero… era necesario un poco de acción. Bueno, espero tus comentarios. Por cierto, te mencioné en la sección de comerciales del final, espero que no te moleste, pero es que creo que tu historia deben leerla, es buenísima. Por cierto Sara Fénix Black la sigue (aunque sea porque yo se la cuento!).

**Syringen (Andrea**): Hola, gracias por leer la historia. Alicia me dice que lees fics de todos los personajes, pero solo si están bien escritas, así que déjame decirte que me siento muy honrada por que me leas. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara y que lo haya colgado lo bastante pronto. El siguiente lo pondré el fin de semana si Dios lo permite, así que espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Comerciales:

Quiero recomendarles una historia, ya está un poquito avanzada, pero creo que es muy buena. La historia está realmente muy bien desarrollada, espero que la puedan leer, se llama "SFP&SFB" y está escrita por Sara Fénix Black, está escrita en dos planos temporales, así que hay para todos los gustos época merodeadora (Sirius es el personaje principal, ella le tiene especial afecto a ese personaje como podrán ver...), Snape (pasado y presente), el trío Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy, etc... y dos personajes principales que encierran un gran misterio. Ella tiene otras historias, incluso una que ya terminó que se llama "¿Porqué ella?" Espero que lean a esta autora y les guste.

Si les gusta esta pareja, existen otras tres historias que tratan de ellos.

Una es "Grabado a fuego" que es mía y ya está terminada (bueno… espero escribir una segunda parte cuando tenga tiempo)

"Serendipity" que ya lleva bastantes capítulos pero está muy buena. Espero que la continúen pronto porque ya hace falta.

"Descubrimientos" esta es realmente muy buena, ya concluyó la primera parte, pero vale la pena (yo leí varios capítulos de un solo tirón y no se hace pesado…).

Espero que las autoras (obviamente las de las dos últimas, sé que a Sara no le molesta) no se molesten porque las anuncie, pero es que sus historias me parecen geniales y vale la pena que las que no saben de su existencia se enteren y las puedan leer.

Hasta el fin de semana… (si Dios quiere…)


	4. Informe a la Orden del Fénix

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Snape fue torturado por Lord Voldemort debido a que no informó de la separación de Tonks de la Orden del Fénix. Ella por su parte fue atacada en su noche de bodas por Lucius Malfoy, mortífago que recibió su merecido de parte del profesor de pociones. _

Gracias a las personas que leen la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, si es posible el siguiente estará a mediados de semana.

**Capítulo IV: Informe a la Orden del Fénix**

Tonks curó todas las heridas del profesor. Su mirada cansada se posó por último en la marca tenebrosa que mostraba el brazo izquierdo de Snape, nuevamente renacieron en ella los sentimientos que la llevaron a adentrarse en la guarida de Lord Voldemort. Ese hombre era un traidor, por su culpa muchas personas habían muerto, no se limitaba a pensar en Sirius, recordaba ataques mortífagos de los que nunca recibieron aviso o robos como el de la cámara de Gringotts. Ella no estaba equivocada él era el culpable; y entonces tomó una decisión: sabía que él no iba a confiarle que era un mortífago, así que debía convertirse en una de ellos para ganar su confianza y poder desenmascararlo en su debido momento… Pero, al terminar su labor de enfermera, la asaltó una duda, ¿porqué había sufrido Snape esa tortura? No podía comprenderlo. Ese día Voldemort lo había obligado a casarse y parecía complacido con la obediencia de su esclavo, ¿habría sucedido algo más? No pudo evitarlo, una pequeña luz iluminó su corazón…

Cuando terminó de curar las heridas de Snape, se percató de que él por fin se había dormido. No podía decir que le molestara, pues aunque el matrimonio había sido un arreglo externo a ellos, estaban casados y no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si él reclamaba sus derechos de esposo… En el momento en que fue a levantarse, se percato de que el profesor de pociones, dormía sobre los jirones de la túnica que ella vestía. Intentó liberarse, pero la varita había quedado fuera de su alcance y no le era posible retirarse sin despertar a su "esposo". No tuvo más remedio, fue necesario que durmiera a su lado. En el fondo era un alivio, aun no se recuperaba del susto sufrido con Malfoy y además, en el cuarto no había otra cama…

Al despuntar la mañana, Snape despertó. Pudo notar que las acciones llevadas a cabo por Tonks la noche anterior habían rendido frutos: sus heridas estaban cicatrizando; ninguna de ellas sangraba ya y algunas hasta comenzaban a recogerse sobre sí mismas. Pero eso no era lo más desconcertante, lo más complicado era su "esposa", cada mirada que le dirigía estaba llena de odio, parecía que aun pensaba que él era el culpable de todos los problemas que había tenido la Orden del Fénix, pero en el momento en que él necesitó que lo curaran ella lo ayudó; ¿sería gratitud por haberla librado de Malfoy? Sí, eso tenía que ser, ¡era la única explicación posible!

Al intentar moverse, no pudo hacerlo, ¿qué sería? Al bajar la mirada lo descubrió. Era Nymphadora Tonks, que dormía plácidamente a su lado y su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre el pecho del profesor. Cualquiera de los mortífagos del castillo habría estado feliz de despertar con esa mujer a su lado, en especial Lucius. Él por su parte, no se sentía para nada contento. Ella sospechaba de él…

Apartando los pensamientos oscuros de su mente, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo lograrlo, las fuerzas aun no habían regresado a él en su totalidad y, por otro lado, no quería despertar a la chica. Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el borde de la cama, hasta que le fue posible librarse de ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Debía preparar todo para ese día, era necesario que visitara a Dumbledore, él debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo, él le aclararía el panorama…

Unos minutos después, Severus Snape, salía del cuarto de baño completamente vestido, pero sin su traje de mortífago. Debía ir a cumplir su "trabajo de espía" para el señor Tenebroso. Esas misiones le permitían hacer sus informes a la Orden del Fénix al menos una vez por semana y a la vez decidir con Dumbledore qué cosas se le debían decir a su "señor".

Antes de retirarse, escribió una nota con una tinta elaborada por él mismo. Esta tinta no permite a las personas leer lo escrito con ella, a menos que sea el destinatario del mensaje. En el pergamino escribió un mensaje para Tonks. Le indicaba que iba a realizar una misión y que debía encerrarse en sus habitaciones durante el día, la verdad es que no quería que sufriera los acosos de los otros mortífagos en su ausencia, pues le iba a ser imposible defenderla estando lejos; solo esperaba que ella siguiera su consejo.

Luego, de dejar la nota y lanzarle un hechizo a la misma, Snape se fue. Todo el camino se dedicó a pensar lo que le diría a Dumbledore acerca de la chica. Él sabía que el director apreciaba a la joven y que se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su primo por muchas razones… ¿se sentiría culpable por la suerte de Tonks también? De esto ya se enteraría al hablar con él. En el fondo, Snape no quería aceptar que ella fuera una traidora, pero la única razón que se le ocurría no le gustaba lo más mínimo: la chica quería encontrar pruebas de que él traicionaba a la Orden, y aunque esas pruebas no existían, sabía que si ella persistía en eso iba a tener muchos problemas por su causa; eso sin contar con que debía buscar la manera de convencerla y sacarla de ese lugar…

Albus Dumbledore, lo esperaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los informes que el profesor de pociones debía llevarle ese día podían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para muchas personas y cada semana los esperaba ansiosamente. Para su asombro, las noticias que recibió tenían un cariz más personal de lo esperado.

- Encontré a Tonks – saludó Snape a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿dónde? – la voz del anciano reflejaba un alto grado de ansiedad, un poco de sorpresa, pero sobre todo una considerable dosis de miedo, si Snape la había encontrado, lo había hecho como mortífago… por fin preguntó – ¿se encuentra bien?

- Por el momento, pero no sé cuanto tiempo pueda protegerla en la posición en la que se encuentra. – de esta manera comenzó a relatarle a Albus Dumbledore lo sucedido en las últimas horas, sin incluir el ataque llevado a cabo por Lucius Malfoy y los hechos consecuentes. El director lo escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando.

Albus Dumbledore, nunca había sido un hombre tonto. El sabía que Nymphadora Tonks se había ido muy dolida con la Orden del Fénix por todo lo referente a la muerte de su primo y sus sospechas acerca de Snape. Sabía también que ella no era una traidora, podía haber dejado la Orden, pero no por eso iba a formar parte del grupo de mortífagos, tenía que estar tramando algo… el problema era averiguar qué. Los deseos de venganza que Snape proponía como explicación no lo convencían.

- Lo que pasa es que usted no la oyó hace unos meses. Ella me lo dijo, yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de Black porque soy un traidor. Usted sabe lo irracional que puede ser, primero pensé que quería desenmascararme ante Voldemort, pero ya tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, así que ahora creo que está obsesionada con demostrarle mi "traición" a todos los de la Orden. No le encuentro otra explicación.

- Sé que creer que ahora desea vengarse de ti parece ser la salida lógica, pero no creo que ella tomara esa decisión. Sabes que la gente no se divide en buenos y mortífagos, estoy seguro que si no está con nosotros tampoco está en nuestra contra. – dijo el director recordando lo que en una ocasión había escuchado decir a Sirius Black.

- ¿Considera usted imposible que se una realmente al señor Tenebroso?, espero que esté en lo cierto. De ser así tal vez podamos sacarla de allí sin que sufra algún daño permanente. – no podía evitar pensar en el ataque del que Lucius la había hecho objeto.

- Creo que no podemos descartar completamente la posibilidad, pero no creo que sea probable… – Dumbledore tenía sus razones para creer que ella no se volvería nunca una mortífago y sabía que lo más probable era que Snape tuviera razón acerca de lo que motivaba a la joven. La verdad es que el profesor de pociones tampoco quería creer que ella estuviera buscando entrar al otro bando, así que se aferró a esta opinión del director como si fuera la verdad absoluta. ¡Ella tenía que tener otro motivo para unirse a los mortífagos!, y la verdad es que no le importaba que ese objetivo fuera destruirlo a él.

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Fue una mañana en su despacho. Ella llegó muy temprano a reunirse con él. El fin de semana anterior, después de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, le había pedido que la atendiera. Iba armada con un buen legajo de expedientes y al llegar a su despacho había hecho la misma pregunta que los otros miembros de la Orden le habían hecho ya a lo largo del año.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore, la verdad es que ya que estoy aquí no me voy a andar por las ramas: ¿Qué pruebas tiene de que Snape no está jugando para los dos bandos? – su voz era más dura que la que acostumbraba utilizar. Él la miró sorprendido y respondió de la misma manera que había contestado a los otros.

- Esas razones, son algo solo entre el profesor Snape y yo; pero puedo asegurarte que no tengo ninguna duda respecto a dónde se encuentra la lealtad de Severus… - su voz tenía el mismo tono paternal que utilizaba con sus estudiantes y esto en vez de tranquilizar a Tonks, había hecho que se enfureciera.

- Eso no me convence. Sé que nos traiciona y que por su culpa muchas de las misiones que usted nos ha encomendado han fallado. Tengo las pruebas… - por su puesto que el timbre de voz del director no la iba a persuadir, ¡ella no era una de sus alumnas!, ¡no iba a dejarse engañar como una colegiala! Snape era el culpable.

- Mira Tonks – dijo en tono paternal – Snape tiene toda mi confianza y sé que no va a traicionarnos. Si bien algunas de las informaciones que hemos recibido no han correspondido a lo que ha sucedido después, la mayoría de las veces si ha sido así y las vidas que hemos podido salvar gracias a eso son la mejor garantía de esto que no quieres ver.

- Usted se equivoca. La mayoría de las informaciones realmente importantes que hemos recibido de Snape no han servido de nada. Los robos que nos "avis" no se llevaron a cabo, pero otros que ignorábamos ocurrieron cuando cubríamos lo de los falsos avisos. ¡Él lo sabía!

- No puedes asegurar eso. Además, es contra Voldemort que luchamos, te aseguro que si él decide cambiar un plan a última hora, ninguno de los suyos va a contradecirlo…

- Veo que él lo ha convencido de eso… ¡no creí que usted fuera tan crédulo! ÉL ES CULPABLE – recalcó la chica. – Mire las estadísticas que he elaborado, sus informes no han sido ciertos más que un 65% de las veces…

- Creo que hay algo más que está molestándote. Hace un par de meses, esa cifra te habría parecido maravillosa. Me parece que ahora no es que no estés convencida de la lealtad de Snape, es que no quieres creerlo. ¿Qué sucede? – Dumbledore sospechaba que algo más se escondía en esa loca cabecita, pero, ¿qué podía ser?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, por favor, usted sabe que no me dejo llevar por prejuicios, pero las pruebas son claras… - o al menos eso era lo que ella se decía. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Él era culpable, lo de la cámara del banco, la falsa alarma de robo, y sobre todo, la muerte de Sirius… No, él no podía ser inocente, hasta se había alejado de ella y eso solo podía deberse a que se sentía culpable.

- Esas pruebas que dices tener, lo único que me dicen es que en algunos casos, Voldemort ha cambiado de estrategias y Snape no ha tenido tiempo de avisarnos. Pero si lo estudias con calma verás que en la mayoría de esos casos no ha habido víctimas mortales… - Dumbledore intentaba aplacar a la chica, pero la verdad es que parecía tener muy clavada en su mente la idea de la traición.

- Usted no quiere entenderlo, pero la verdad es que yo ya hice lo que creí conveniente. Si no quiere creerme es su problema. No voy a insistir más. Creo que lo mejor es que olvide lo que le dije, cuando tenga otras pruebas volveré y no le quedará más remedio que aceptar que digo la verdad…

Sin más la joven se levantó y lo dejó solo en la oficina. En ese momento supo que ella no iba a regresar a la Orden del Fénix. Estaba obsesionada con su teoría, pero él no podía contarle más… era un secreto que no le pertenecía, era el secreto de Severus Snape.

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Severus Snape estaba delante suyo. El profesor de pociones estaba muy preocupado por Tonks y sabía que habían motivos más que suficientes para estarlo, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la Orden para sacarla de allí, condenaría a muerte a la chica y por otro lado, ella había llegado a Voldemort voluntariamente y por lo tanto un "rescate" no tenía sentido. Lentamente, posó la vista sobre el profesor de pociones y dijo:

- Será mejor que regreses… no sabemos si ella necesitará a su esposo en este momento. – dijo Dumbledore con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí, creo que es mejor que llegue pronto. Su presencia ha provocado que algunos de los mortífagos quieran conocerla más a fondo. – su tono fue irónico, pero el director comprendió perfectamente lo que Snape quiso decir.

Levantándose de su asiento, Severus Snape se retiró de la cocina. Se disponía a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Snape! – dijo quedamente Remus Lupin. – Quiero hablar contigo.

- Tú dirás… – dijo el profesor de pociones. Que él recordara, no tenían ningún tema pendiente, pero la preparación de cierta poción matalobos una vez al mes, había acercado bastante a estos dos hombres. – pero apúrate porque tengo prisa.

- No pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste mientras cerrabas la puerta de la cocina. ¿Ella está bien? – en la voz del licántropo, había cierto asomo de ansiedad. Snape siempre sospechó que el hombre lobo se sentía atraído por la joven…

- Sí, y precisamente para que continúe así, debo irme. – sabía que esa respuesta era muy cortante, pero no quería escuchar ese tono que usaba Remus para referirse a su "esposa". – Dumbledore conoce los detalles, supongo que se los comunicará en la reunión de esta tarde, si no te molesta…

Snape se adelantó hacia la puerta de la casa y los ojos del licántropo, se abrieron desmesuradamente. Rápidamente dijo:

- Entonces no te entretengo más…

_En el próximo capítulo Tonks se enfrenta a la realidad, está en el castillo de lord Voldemort y la compañía no siempre es agradable… _

Hola, ya se acabó. Espero que les gustara. Como pudieron ver, este capítulo es pequeño, pero es que si lo hacía más largo tenía que partir luego en un lugar no muy conveniente. El siguiente es un poco más largo, pero los demás se alargan cada vez más rápido. Espero que disfruten leyendo esto como yo escribiéndolo. Me gusta saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, por favor déjenme un mensaje para saber qué les parece la historia… Gracias.

**Contestando Reviews**

**_Alexms_**: hola wapa. Que dicha que leíste el capítulo y te gustó. Me complace saber que te gusta mi historia (pues a mi me encanta la tuya!!). Como dices… donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y espero que eso haga que estos dos se lleven mejor. El siguiente capítulo tiene unas cuantas conversaciones que me parecen interesantes, espero que te guste. Lo de la publicidad, te cuento que fue un impulso. La verdad es que me gusta que me recomienden historias buenas, así que intento hacer lo mismo. Gracias por leer la historia y espero que te siga gustando.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola, que bueno que continúas conmigo y con esta historia. Te cuento que para un regalo de bodas así, mejor se lo hubiera ahorrado… Espero que este capítulo te gustara, el próximo lo pondré a media semana, (el 4 y el 5 son para explicar ciertas cosas, así que espero que te gusten). Gracias por leerlo.

**_SaraMeliss_**: Hola chica! Mira que coincido completamente contigo. Lucius es un HP de padre y madre (mira que en mi país eso no significa Harry Potter… es más bien un insulto debido a una posible profesión de su madre…). Me alegra haber llenado tus expectativas respecto a la noche de bodas, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola wapísima, que alegría verte por aquí. Gracias por el mensaje. Mira que promocioné tu historia, espero que te lleguen más lectores.

**_Syringen_**: hola, me alegra que leyeras la historia y sobre todo que continuaras leyéndola. Los capítulos 4 y 5 son muy explicativos, pero son necesarios para lo que sigue, que irá desarrollándose más rápido, espero que sigas leyendo y sobre todo que te entretengas con esta historia.

**_barbiblack_**: hola, me alegra tener noticias tuyas a través de los mensajes. No sé que decirte, yo tampoco logro quitarme la canción de la cabeza, creo que mi compañera de oficina ya se la sabe y nunca la he puesto en los parlantes… En fin, las buenas canciones deben ser recordadas siempre. Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: Hola niña que bueno que te decidiste a acompañarme. Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Tienes razón, cuando tenemos un personaje favorito, nos es difícil leer acerca de otros, pero, de vez en cuando, encontramos algunas historias simpáticas. No sé que tan simpática te sea esta, pero espero que te entretenga lo suficiente para leerla completa. Gracias por leerla.

**_Climenestra_**: Hola chica, me encanta que te guste la historia. Los personajes son un poco ambivalentes, ya verás que se debaten siempre entre dos sentimientos, pero bueno, tienen que cuidar su imagen y eso les trae problemas. Me alegro mucho que leyeras las historias y sobre todo que te gustaran. Te digo eso sí, que esta es menos romántica que la otra, esta tiene más acción.

**_Narua Black_**: Hola, me alegra que te gustara como evoluciona la historia. Espero que te vaya muy bien en los exámenes (aunque eso quiera decir que no te leeré en algún tiempo…). Deseo que te siga gustando la historia (lo mejor está por venir…).

**_Sara-Ginny_**: Hola, ¡que bien saber de ti! Me agrada que te guste como está la historia. Tranquila por lo del mensaje del capítulo anterior, los exámenes son cosa de locos, y la verdad es que hay que ponerle… Mira que no sabía que Malfoy era tu personaje favorito… (¡no me mates es una broma!) Pues como le decía a Cami, esta historia no es tan romántica como la de "Grabado a fuego", tiene más acción y planes con doble sentido. Espero que te siga gustando.

**_Clau de Snape_**: disculpa que te dejara de última, pero era que quería hacerte una respuesta detallada (es que su mensaje es larguísimo…). Tu mensaje estuvo magnífico, se nota que has pescado cómo va la jugada… (metáfora futbolística). Mira, si tuviera que elegir el personaje que peor me cae de los libros, te aseguro que Voldemort no ganaría, creo que me cae peor Malfoy, ¡es que es un insecto! No estoy muy segura de que la advertencia de Snape sea suficiente para mantenerlo alejado, pero en fin, ya se verá más adelante (tampoco se trata de matarte la historia…)

Es muy satisfactorio saber que te sorprendí en el capítulo anterior, creo que el idiota de Malfoy se merecía algunas maldiciones más potentes, pero es que no quería que Snape cayera a su nivel cuando el infeliz este no estaba con todas sus facultades, es que mira que si llega a estar sobrio… Tienes razón con respecto a Snape, está más preocupado por ella que por él y eso puede traerle problemas. La ventaja es que pronto van a tener que ir a… (¡ups! casi se me sale…) Bueno, que van a tener que vérselas en otro contexto.

Por último, te agradezco que te ofrezcas a consolar a Remus, porque me temo que va a necesitarlo… mira él es de mis personajes favoritos, pero si tengo que escoger entre Snape y Remus, la respuesta es obvia… mil veces Snape.

Lo de la marca para Tonks, me temo que no se verá todavía, pues para recibirla debe primero pasar el período de prueba, y para eso aun falta un poquito… Espero que te guste lo que sigue en este y en el siguiente (las discusiones son de mis partes favoritas… pero en esta no hay… sorry!!)


	5. La señora Snape

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Quiero agradecer a todos y a todas las que leen esta historia. Les agradezco los mensajes enviados (respondo al final) espero que les guste como sigue la historia. Como verán me hago un poco de bolas acerca de cómo llamar a Tonks, pues es su apellido de soltera y en Inglaterra cambian por el de casadas, pero bueno, si se les ocurre algo les agradecería que me den ideas…

Disculpen por no actualizar el miércoles, pero es que mi hermanita tenía que terminar un trabajo de la Universidad y ocupó la máquina casi toda la noche, pero por lo menos les quedarán más cerca este capítulo y el siguiente (que es de mis favoritos!!).

Aquí está el capítulo:__

_Snape comunicó a la Orden del Fénix acerca del paradero de Nymphadora Tonks. Ahora debe regresar al castillo para corroborar que ella se encuentre bien…_

N.A.: en este capítulo, las partes que aparecen como diálogos pero con comillas, son pensamientos.

**Capítulo V: La señora Snape **

Cuando se despertó ya entrada la mañana, Tonks descubrió que su "marido" ya se había ido. No estaba muy segura qué le molestaba más, que se hubiera marchado sin decirle una palabra o que se fuera sin que ella se enterara. La verdad es que si quería desenmascararlo había comenzado bastante mal… él se había ido y ella ni siquiera se había enterado ¡eso no es una forma correcta de atrapar a un traidor!

Se levantó y arregló la cama rápidamente. Se sentó en ella y comenzó a darle vuelta a sus ideas. Parecía imposible, pero ella era ahora la señora Snape… No quería acordarse de la noche anterior, la boda, la celebración y lo peor, la noche de bodas; lo cierto era que la habría pasado muy mal con Lucius si Snape no la hubiera rescatado tan oportunamente. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese hombre. Había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con el profesor de pociones, sabía que para él, ella era lo mismo que una esclava, y al recordar sus ojos se convenció de que él no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, probablemente volvería a intentar acercársele… estaba segura que la advertencia de Snape no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Cada vez comprendía menos a Snape. Ella le había dicho meses antes que sabía que él era un traidor y él había terminado defendiéndola de Malfoy. Pero lo más seguro era que eso era una tapadera, ¡claro!, ¡quería que ella confiara en él para poder seguir traicionando a la Orden del Fénix! Pero ella no lo iba a permitir, ella conocía la verdad y él no iba a salirse con la suya… ¡la señora Snape, también sabría jugar a ese juego!

Repasó mentalmente cada una de las cosas que había planeado antes de intentar unirse al grupo de lord Voldemort…

- "Estoy segura de que hago lo correcto. Snape es un traidor, de eso no hay duda. No logro comprender porqué Dumbledore no quiere ni siquiera investigarlo, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que él juega para los dos bandos? ¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpido! Bueno, la verdad es que ya sabía que sin pruebas no iba a hacerme caso, pero yo las voy a conseguir, ¡estoy segura!" – la joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana del fondo. – "Tengo que elaborar otro plan, la verdad es que casarme con él no era lo que había pensado… ¿qué puedo hacer?"

La vista de la joven recorrió los jardines muertos del castillo de Voldemort. Todo lo que ese ser tocaba moría… hasta los jardines… Era extraño, pero no reconocía ese lugar como ninguno de los posibles escondites de mortífagos que tenían clasificados en el Ministerio, tendría que investigar más a fondo cuando regresara al trabajo de la oficina…

Tonks, no había renunciado a su trabajo en el Ministerio, más bien había solicitado a sus superiores que le permitieran separarse un tiempo de sus labores. Al morir su primo Sirius Black, se había leído el testamento que dejó. La joven había recibido una herencia cuantiosa, pues era la última pariente que le quedaba que no estuviera del lado oscuro. Algunas otras personas también habían recibido algún legado de él. Debido al juicio de exoneración que se llevó a cabo para limpiar su nombre, la joven había tenido muchísimo trabajo, pues ella fue la que llevó toda la investigación. Esto había sido muy duro y sus superiores le brindaron el permiso solicitado.

En el Ministerio estaban un poco preocupados por ella, pues no tenía noticias suyas desde que se había ido de vacaciones. Algunos de sus amigos del trabajo, pero sobre todo los de la Orden del Fénix estaban muy preocupados por ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido y no tenían idea de donde podía encontrarse… ya se enterarían cuando ella desenmascarara al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, ¡ese día habría vengado a los suyos!

Lentamente, la joven se dirigió al baño y se duchó, luego, se vistió con una túnica negra que encontró en lo que parecía un nuevo mueble con ropa de su talla.

Al volver a la habitación, encontró una nota dirigida a ella. Al abrirla, las palabras comenzaron a aparecer.

"_Tonks, por favor mantente en las habitaciones, aun no sé que peligros te asecharán al salir de ellas, Lucius no perdona y Bellatrix parece celosa de tu llegada. Podría ser conveniente que aseguraras las puertas, es mejor que esperes a la tarde para que salgamos juntos. Debo hablar con alguien esta mañana, estaré de regreso al medio día._

_SS_"

La nota no era muy larga, pero ella sabía a que se refería, iba a hablar con Dumbledore, estaba segura de ello. La inquietud volvió a ella al pensar en el tipo de información que estaría entregando en este momento. ¿Qué información estaría entregando al director?, ¿serían falsos sus informes o solo parcialmente ciertos? Tenía que terminar con eso aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

En ese momento, comenzó a nacer en su cerebro un plan… Tenía que ganarse la confianza del profesor de pociones como había hecho meses antes de la muerte de su primo, solo de esa manera conseguiría encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba. ¿Tendría que formar parte de las misiones de Snape? Si era necesario, lo haría, tenía que desenmascararlo.

- "Vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste a mi primo y a la Orden profesor Snape. No voy a descansar hasta destruirte. No volverán a llegar cuando esté desprevenida, siempre atenta, ese es mi nuevo lema… Ni Bellatrix, ni Lucius, ni ningún otro va a poder conmigo, pero sobre todo tú traidor, vas a desear no haberme conocido, ni habernos traicionado nunca en tu vida. Crees que con una nota vas a convencerme de que intentas protegerme, ¡pues no va a ser tan sencillo! Sé que debes sospechar de mi, pero ¡no me importa!, voy a hacer que caigas, voy a utilizar todas mis armas, llegaré a seducirte si eso me ayuda en mi propósito, pero vas a caer…" – En ese momento escuchó que alguien llegaba a sus habitaciones, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, y ella aun no había protegido la puerta como le había pedido el profesor de pociones en su nota, así que sacó su varita y se dispuso a esperar, nadie iba a poder con ella de ahora en adelante…

La persona que llegó caminaba por el salón exterior a la habitación en la que Tonks se encontraba. La joven escuchó como se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de comunicación y murmuraba…

- _Alohomora_… – este hechizo era innecesario, pues ella aún no había hechizado las entradas, pero la persona que entraba obviamente pensó que si lo había hecho.

La voz que escuchó, tal como sospechaba, no era la de Snape. Pero algo era seguro: sabía que él no se encontraba, de lo contrario no habría entrado sin llamar, así que necesariamente era a ella a quien buscaban.

- Hola querida sobrina. Veo que esperabas alguna visita… – dijo un voz dura de mujer mientras señalaba la varita de la joven.

- Bellatrix, no esperaba verte en **mis** habitaciones tan temprano. – puso énfasis en la pertenencia de las habitaciones, pero no bajó la varita. – ¿En qué puedo servirte? Perdón, no es a ti a quien sirvo… es al señor Tenebroso. – dijo con una mirada inocente en su rostro.

- Es bueno saber que eres conciente de que debes servirle solo a él y nota que digo "solo a él", no querrás saber lo que le sucede a los que han intentado servir a dos amos… – Bellatrix se acercó mucho a Tonks y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ambas sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, definitivamente no era mucho el afecto entre las dos miembros de la familia Black. Lentamente, Bellatrix sonri

- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte ahora, querida? Me temo que tendré que utilizar tu "hermoso" nombre… Nymphadora. Lamento que al casarte perdieras tu apellido, ya Tonks no es apropiado… – la voz de Bella estaba llena de veneno y la mala intención destilaba por su boca.

- Para ti, soy la señora Snape, ¿te parece apropiado? – Tonks no estaba dispuesta a discutir con ella, lo que deseaba era que se fuera y la dejara pensar en todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas y más importante aun, de las siguientes…

- Espero que comprendas que tu posición aquí no mejora por ser la señora Snape. Él no es de los compañeros más queridos que tenemos, es demasiado distante a todos… es el peor marido que te pudieron escoger – dijo Bellatrix con una cínica sonrisa en los labios. – aunque a lo mejor tiene alguna gracia secreta…

- Te apuesto que la tiene pero tú no vas a descubrirla… eso es algo entre nosotros… – Tonks no sabía ni a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero con tal de molestar a esa mujer era capaz de decir que el era el mismísimo "dios Apolo" de la mitología.

- No creas que me interesa descubrir alguna virtud en tu esposo… solo no te metas con alguien más porque algunos pueden ser peligrosos…

- ¿Te estás preocupando por mi? ¡Qué tierna! Eres la viva imagen del amor fraternal – respondió la auror.

- Si casi, casi como el amor de una madre, o una tía o un primo… – dijo Bella con toda la mala intención.

- Si tú lo dices… – dijo Tonks, no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus trampas. Si peleaba con ella en ese momento llevaría las de perder, pues estaba en un castillo que Bella conocía mejor que nadie y rodeada de mortífagos, que aunque creyeran su historia de querer ser parte de ellos, la miraban con ojos rebosantes de deseo.

Esas discusiones con su tía, estaban convirtiéndose en algo habitual. Antes de la noche anterior, Tonks estuvo en el castillo una semana y durante todo ese tiempo las discusiones con Bellatrix fueron pan de cada día. En ese momento, su tía se acercaba lentamente a ella y en su mirada pudo observar que sus intenciones no eran precisamente darle un tierno abrazo. Ella la estaba haciendo enojar y Bellatrix no era una persona paciente.

Tonks sostuvo su mirada con una expresión inalterable en su cara. Su tía se acercó rápidamente a su lado y alargó la mano. Tonks sostuvo con fuerza la varita, pero Bellatrix fue más veloz y le quitó la nota que sostenía con su otra mano. Era la nota que Snape le había dejado indicándole que asegurara las puertas y se cuidara de Bella y Lucius. La joven intentó quitarle el pergamino, pero ya su tía lo leía. En ese momento el hechizo del profesor de pociones surtía efecto y en la nota, las palabras cambiaban dejando el siguiente texto:

"_El señor Tenebroso me ha asignado una tarea, regresaré cerca del medio día, no olvides arreglar las habitaciones, ahora deben quedar a tu gusto puesto que vas a vivir conmigo. No te preocupes por nada, te ayudaré a lograr la aceptación de nuestro amo._

_SS_"

- Parece que tienes planes para este día, querida. – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa en los labios. – Supongo que la decoración de estas habitaciones no son de tu agrado, pero tu sabes como son los hombres…

Tonks no tenía la más mínima idea de lo ella estaba hablando. La nota le pedía que tuviera cuidado y en especial de su tía. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y para no comprometerse prefirió no responder. Bellatrix miraba la habitación detenidamente y luego, volvía fijar la mirada en su sobrina.

- No creas que la ayuda de Snape será suficiente para lograr la aceptación del señor Tenebroso. Tú no eres digna de ser su servidora y yo me encargaré de que no consigas su aprobación. – al decir esto se acercaba amenazadoramente a Tonks, pero ella no se inmutó lo más mínimo. La voz de su tía sonaba como un trueno y sus ojos echaban llamas.

- No creo que esté en tus manos hacer que el señor Oscuro acepte o no a alguien y yo, querida tiíta, seré aprobada si él lo desea… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. – la mirada de Tonks seguía fija en la de Bellatrix y su voz también se había tornado agresiva.

- Bueno… – dijo Bellatrix suavizando su voz. – supongo que la decoración de estas habitaciones te consumirá mucho tiempo. Espero que termines para las dos de la tarde, porque tú y tu marido deberán presentarse para esa hora ante el señor Tenebroso.

Tonks no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero disimuló bastante bien al decir:

- Es todo un honor ser requerida tan pronto.

- No lo dudes… solo espero que no se te haga costumbre.

- Es mejor que te vayas, estas habitaciones me esperan… – dijo Tonks haciendo eco a las palabras anteriores de su tía.

- Creo que puedo ayudarte, o mejor… te envío alguien que estará gustoso de darte una mano con los arreglos – su tía sonreían cínicamente y luego de una pausa agregó – sé que Lucius estaría feliz de venir a estas habitaciones, puede hacerte falta un hombre…

Tonks se sorprendió de lo dicho por su tía, pero sabía que Malfoy la había estado mirando desde que llegó, así que no era de extrañar que ella lo hubiera notado.

- No es necesario, ya en esta habitación vive un hombre, gracias. – dijo la joven y con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta para que Bellatrix se retirara. Al salir Bella dejó caer la nota que tenía en sus manos…

La señora Snape, aprovechó para leer la nota, tal y donde se encontraba, pues suponía que al tocarla volvería a ser la que ella había leído antes de la llegada de Bellatrix. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la astucia de su "marido", se acercó a la puerta exterior del salón y la embrujó para que nadie pudiera ingresar. Cuando se dirigía a la habitación, pareció recapacitar y lanzó un nuevo conjuro a la puerta.

Snape llegó cerca del medio día. Ella estaba en la habitación.

- Hola – dijo secamente. – Veo que no aseguraste las puertas, puede ser peligroso, no sabes lo que pueda intentar Lucius… – ella se sonrojó visiblemente.

- Te equivocas, la puerta está protegida, solo permitirá tu entrada o la mía. – Él la miró con atención y sonrió.

- Vaya no sé si debo estar agradecido o insultado… – al mirar el asombro de la chica le explicó – bueno, eso puede deberse a que confías en mi o a que crees que no voy a ser un peligro sexual para ti, creo que esto último debería considerarlo un insulto. – vio con satisfacción como Tonks comenzaba a enojarse y se felicitó por ello, en esos momentos prefería que se enojara y se mantuviera alerta, a que bajara la guardia y ambos se vieran en problemas.

- Pues la verdad es que esta es tu habitación y no tengo derecho a dejarte afuera. – dicho esto se retiró a la habitación del fondo.

- Bueno, espero que siempre recuerdes que es **nuestra** habitación. – murmuró Snape de manera que ella no le escuchara…

- Por cierto – Snape escuchó la voz de su esposa desde la habitación interior. – Lord Voldemort nos espera a las dos de la tarde, será mejor que te prepares…

_En el siguiente capítulo l__ord Voldemort le asigna una misión al nuevo matrimonio y estos no pueden negarse a cumplirla. En esta aventura Tonks descubrirá que algunas de sus teorías no son muy acertadas…_

¿Qué tal? Espero que les gustara. Como verán la conversación de ellos es lo que sigue, a mi personalmente me gusta como quedó, así que espero que lean el siguiente capítulo y me den su opinión. Ahora las respuestas a sus mensajes:

**_Alexms_**: hola wapa, me encantó hablar con vos el fin de semana en el messenger. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra ocasión, fue muy divertido. Siento que el capítulo pasado fuera tan corto, pero es que sino este habría quedado muy raro.

Creo que tu teoría del enojo de Tonks es correcta, de hecho esa es la que me llevó a escribir esta historia. Creo que como él no se acercó a ella cuando sufría por la muerte de su primo, fue más fácil pensar que lo hacía por que se sentía culpable, pues otra opción era creer que no quería estar cerca de ella y eso no podía aceptarlo. Creo que lo que pasaba era que no había caído aun la barrera que se derrumbó con el matrimonio forzado… En cuanto a la confrontación, eso no pasará todavía, pero dentro de poco estarán hablando de ciertas cosas… vas a ver, vas a ver… Con respecto a Remus, verás, él esta un poco… enamorado de ella ¿se notó? pero ya habrá un momento para ir aclarando lo del hombre lobo más sexy que existe.

Con respecto al contrato matrimonial, pues sí, el que lo busque lo va a encontrar, lo que pasa es que no creo que exista mucha gente viendo a ver quién se casa con quién. En el mundo mágico es una auror con un profesor de colegio, no me parece muy atrayente… pero de hecho hay una persona que va a averiguar al respecto y se va a llevar una sorpresa…

**_Elanor Black_**: tienes razón, Snape está celoso, no puede evitarlo. Tal vez no era necesario que regresara tan pronto, pero oír hablar así de su esposa pudo más que él. Con respecto a la luna de miel, creo que las cosas se van a ir dando despacio, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor si… pero quién sabe que razones habrá para ello… un beso para ti también wapa.

**_Susy Snape Malfoy_**: tienes razón, Remus está muy atraído por ella, pero ahora no puede hacer nada pues ella no solo está casada, sino que no puede verla porque está en el castillo de Voldemort. Entre Snape y Tonks obviamente hay algo, pero tienes razón, mientras no lo acepten las cosas no van a avanzar. Las sospechas forman parte de su manera de ser, creo que esto aun les llevará un poco. Gracias por leer la historia y besos para ti.

**_Riegel_**: hola, gracias por leer mi historia. Me alegro que te gustara y espero que sigas leyéndola. La verdad es que no me extraña que sea el primer Severus – Tonks que leas, porque solo hay tres descritos como tales y uno más que escribe Alexms y que se encuentra solo bajo el personaje "Snape" (si sabes de otro por favor avísame). Son: Serendipity, que por cierto hace días no publican nada…, luego está Grabado a fuego, que es mío y ya está terminado y Descubrimientos que es el de Alexms y es muy bueno. Con respecto a Lucius, tienes razón, va a seguir buscándola y acechándola, puede que Snape no esté siempre ahí para salvarla, así que las cosas pueden ponerse "peliagudas" para Tonks. Por cierto, creo que a Sirius le hubiera dado un ataque si se llega a enterar de esto…

**_Nocrala_**: hola wapa, que bien que leíste el capítulo. Me encanta que te gustara (aunque fuera chiquito). Remus está enamorado de ella, ¡pobrecito! Pero la verdad es que por lo menos sirve para que Snape se ponga celoso (¡porque definitivamente esta celoso!). Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado. En el siguiente está la conversación entre ellos, que verás que es interesante (yo estoy parcializada, así que no me creas, mejor léelo…). Bueno espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas…

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola enano, espero que no te moleste que te responda aquí (el review estaba en Grabado a fuego), pero todavía no he escrito nada de la segunda parte, así que no puede ser en ese documento. Gracias por lo del capítulo (ella subió el número cuatro porque yo estaba muuuyyy ocupada). Como te he dicho miles de veces, la segunda parte de Grabado a fuego todavía no va. Espero que en vacaciones (del estudio) tenga tiempo de planearla con calma y escribirla.

**_Climenestra_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te mantienes con la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara. Me alegra que te sientas identificada con Snape, la verdad es que, de los dos, es el que primero va a tener claro lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero tampoco es para que te enamores de él y nos lo quieras quitar… mira que tienes competencia… Estaré muy feliz de que leas mi otra historia y espero que me des tu opinión al respecto, pero sí, es bastante más romántica que esta… Hasta la próxima chica, espero que sigas leyendo…

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando. Tienes razón, Lucius es un imbécil, estoy deseando que le den su merecido… y créeme que llegará. Por su parte, Snape está un poco tonto, verás que cada vez está más centrado en ella que en él mismo, pero habrá sus bemoles ya lo verás!!! Gracias por dejar un review para cada capítulo aunque los leas todos juntos…

**_Clau de Snape_**: ¿viste que mala soy? Otra vez corte el capítulo cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse buena. Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre… Me alegra mucho que te diviertas leyendo mi historia. Por cierto, fue muy divertido que conversáramos el domingo, espero volver a encontrarte por la red… Con respecto a Dumbledore lo has calado bien, el conoce a la chica y en realidad a todos los miembros de la Orden, ya verás después… tengo planeadas algunas conversaciones de Remus y de Snape con él, aunque todavía no me decido a que hable con Tonks. Pero es cierto, ella es muy cabezona, debería aceptar que le gusta Snape y que él se siente atraído por ella. Creo que ambos tienen baja autoestima y creen que nadie puede quererlos… Con respecto a Snape, es cierto, se está arriesgando mucho por ella, de hecho falta que se arriesgue más. Creo que un sacrificio de esa índole solo puede significar amor, ¿porqué será que ella no lo nota? A mí me parece evidente, pero claro yo sé que él la ama, en fin, que van a tener que sufrir un poco más hasta darse cuenta.

Respecto a Remus, ¡tienes razón! Soy muy mala… creo que me he ensañado con el pobre hombre lobo, pero es que ¡estaba puesto para que le dieran! (expresión tica). La verdad es que en esta sufrirá, pero ella al menos no le va a dar esperanzas (al parecer…) en cambio en la tuya la chica es su novia, así que el golpe va a ser duro, así que no sé en cual sufrirá más… De cualquier manera, sé que estás dispuesta a consolarlo, así que cuando termine la historia te lo mando…

Besos wapa, espero que puedas conseguir la película antes del 15 de julio, aunque sea "paqueteada" como se dice aquí (quiere decir "de contrabando"). Yo por mi parte tendré que hacer lo mismo, porque el martes anunciaron que se pasaba el estreno para julio…


	6. Asignación de una misión

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Tonks tenía un plan, no iba a permitir que la traición de Snape saliera impune de esta guerra y si era necesario iba a utilizar todas sus armas para lograrlo…

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Este capítulo ya contiene un poco más de discusiones entre la pareja y se inicia la acción. Espero que les guste. Disculpen el atraso, pero es que estoy un poco líada con la U y el trabajo… Gracias por sus comentarios (respondo al final) y espero los de este capítulo.

N.A.: dentro de las conversaciones, lo escrito entre comillas corresponde a los pensamientos de los personajes que hablan.

**Capítulo VI: Asignación de una misión**

Snape estaba preocupado, lord Voldemort los había llamado a su presencia al día siguiente de la boda. No creía que supiera lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, aunque debía suponer que las cosas se habrían puesto interesantes cuando ella descubriera quién era su marido. Él no se había quitado la careta hasta que ella se había retirado, pero estaba seguro de que le había reconocido la voz. La verdad es que habían sido muy amigos, ella sabía que él estaba en ese lugar y sospechaba que su llegada a los mortífagos se debía a él. Ella no había mostrado asombro al ver el rostro de su "marido". Pero sabía que Voldemort iba a querer saber los detalles de lo sucedido desde la boda hasta la hora en que los viera. Debía preparar con la chica una buena historia.

- Tonks debemos hablar… – dijo suavemente el profesor de pociones al lado de la puerta del dormitorio.

Ella no dijo nada, él comenzó a exasperarse e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo.

- ¡Voy a entrar! – avisó. Inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar. Como sospechó ella debía estar en el baño, pues la habitación estaba vacía. – necesito hablar contigo. – dijo fuertemente y con una voz nada conciliadora. – Por si no lo has notado, estamos en problemas. Lord Voldemort va a querer saber acerca de este matrimonio y nuestras historias deben ser coherentes… ¡Maldita sea, sal del baño! ¡Odio hablar con una puerta! – terminó gritando.

La joven salió envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello, azul ese día, completamente mojado.

- Si es tanta tu impaciencia, aquí estoy – dijo agresivamente – ¿qué es eso que no puede esperar? – Snape se había quedado sin habla al verla, se veía realmente sorprendente, no podía culpar a Lucius por querer tenerla, en ese momento él también estaba poseído por sus encantos.

Ella fue conciente del efecto que produjo en él y sonrió. Él no pudo evitar que el asombro se reflejara en sus ojos, esa niña se estaba metiendo muy adentro de su cabeza, otra vez… Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y decirle eso tan importante que lo había hecho llamarla…

- Debemos prepararnos… para la… reunión… – dijo entrecortadamente.

- Tú dirás – la joven atravesó la habitación y se sentó, cruzando la pierna, en la cama matrimonial.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla, ella era perfecta. Pero se obligó a desviar la mirada y entonces lo vio. Algo había ocurrido con esa habitación, parecía tener más luz, ¿sería por que ella estaba en el cuarto? No, era algo más, las ventanas estaban limpias, las cortinas eran nuevas, había muchos cambios, incluso había un mueble que no había visto nunca antes. Sí, definitivamente eso era obra de ella, pero de su magia.

- ¿Qué hiciste con la habitación? – su pregunta no era agresiva, más bien estaba llena de curiosidad.

- La arreglé, ¿recuerdas? _ahora deben quedar a tu gusto puesto que vas a vivir conmigo_, ¿no era eso lo que decía tu nota? – preguntó ella inocentemente, pero él comprendió perfectamente lo que había sucedido y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Quién vino a visitarte? – preguntó Snape con tono indiferente.

- Bellatrix, mi querida tía. – dijo mirándolo directamente.

- Creo haberte dicho en la nota que aseguraras las puertas y me parece que dijiste que lo habías hecho – dijo tranquilamente; luego, agregó en tono irónico – pero en fin, si no quieres tener cuidado, probablemente tengas mucha vida social…

- Oye, ¡no soy una niña!, sé defenderme si es necesario y aunque te parezca imposible, puedo manejar a esa mujer… – la voz de Tonks reflejaba un intenso enojo.

- Por supuesto, solo espero que la manejes mejor que a Lucius… – al decir esto buscaba dar por terminada la discusión, pero su esposa no parecía tan convencida.

- ¿Qué demonios te has creído? La noche anterior, ese hombre me halló desprevenida, pero eso no volverá a suceder. – ella se había exasperado y la verdad era que no pensaba claramente sobre lo que sucedía.

- ¡Aquí no puedes distraerte! – le dijo Snape rápidamente y con palabras a media voz.

- ¡Tú no vas a decirme que hacer o qué no hacer! – en el fondo no quería decir estas cosas, esta discusión lo único que lograba era alejarla de su plan para ganar la confianza del profesor, pero él tenía la habilidad de hacer saltar los límites de su paciencia.

Snape la miró profundamente y le dio tiempo para calmarse, luego, añadió:

- Tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter, no puedes tener arranques como este porque alteras el ambiente del castillo y aquí es indispensable la tranquilidad para conservar la vida. – el profesor de pociones dijo esto con la misma efusividad que usaría para decir "hoy visto medias negras". Después de esto, dio por concluida la discusión e ignorando el hermoso cuerpo que tenía delante envuelto apenas por una toalla, continuó. – El señor Tenebroso va a intentar entrar en nuestras mentes para verificar todo lo que le digamos sobre estas horas.

El profesor sabía que lord Voldemort tal ves preguntaría pero de fijo investigaría por su cuenta en la mente de ambos. Él era capaz de plantar en su mente los recuerdos que escogiera para su señor, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan hábil era su esposa. El principal problema que se le presentaba era que aunque deseaba pensar que ella no estaba de corazón con los mortífagos, aun no estaba plenamente convencido. Luego de observarla unos segundo decidió que se arriesgaría. Ella había tenido oportunidad de entregarlo la noche anterior y no lo había hecho; aunque eso no le aseguraba que no fuera una traidora de la Orden, por lo menos le permitía arriesgarse para la reunión de la tarde.

- ¿Qué tan buena eres en Oclumancia? – preguntó a quemarropa. Luego se percató de lo tonto de su pregunta, pues si había logrado llegar hasta all

- Me defiendo bastante bien. Sabes que la Oclumancia forma parte del entrenamiento para ser auror. – "así que quieres hacerme creer que vas a protegerme. No estoy segura de lo que piensas, no te he convencido aun de mi intención de ser mortífago, pero algo es cierto no voy a permitir que Voldemort investigue en mi cabeza y cualquier historia que inventemos va a tener que ser la misma." – ¿qué historia tienes en mente?

- Creo que deberíamos dejar en nuestra mente lo que sucedió en realidad, pero sin los pensamientos que acompañaron a las situaciones…

- No creo que deba dejar en mi mente el ataque del que fui objeto – dijo la chica rápidamente – eso no creo que sea de interés para nadie.

- Es en ese punto precisamente que te equivocas… – la voz del profesor de pociones se volvía a tornar árida e impaciente – Tienes que entender que estando aquí, el señor Tenebroso puede entrar a la mente de cualquiera y no podemos contar con Lucius para que oculte lo sucedido.

- ¡El no va a querer contarlo! Debe estar avergonzado de no haber conseguido su propósito – dijo triunfante la joven.

- Nuevamente te equivocas. Aunque él no cuente nada, el recuerdo está en su mente y él, mi querida Tonks, no es hábil en Oclumancia. – con esta afirmación la expresión de triunfo de la cara de la chica desapareció. – Tendremos que dejar en la mente todo aquello que competa a alguien más, pero puedes omitir tu labor de primeros auxilios de la noche anterior…

- ¡Vaya!, creí que lo habrías tomado por un sueño… – dijo con ironía la chica.

- Casi podría clasificar como tal, a pesar de tu torpeza sin límites, hiciste un buen trabajo. – en labios de Snape esto era casi como la entrega de un premio Nobel. Al terminar esta frase, dio media vuelta y murmuró más para si que para su esposa – Gracias…

Severus Snape se dirigía velozmente al saloncito de sus habitaciones. Por un lado debía dejar que Tonks terminara de alistarse y por otro, él mismo debía buscar un poco de paz en su cabeza antes de la reunión con su señor. Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su esposa que le hablaba.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirte? No esperarás que use un apodo ridículo de matrimonio bien avenido, ¿no?

Él dio media vuelta y se encaró con ella nuevamente:

- Mira niña, ya tengo bastante por un solo día, para que además tenga incluso que pensar por ti. ¡Se supone que eres inteligente!, lo cual ya has puesto en duda al venir aquí. – las palabras salieron de su boca con la intención de lastimarla. Ella había llegado a desordenar todo su modo de vida y encima quería que él colaborara en eso. – Sabes de sobra que todos aquí son concientes de que nos conocemos de antes, así que ¡usa la cabeza!

- ¡No me hables en ese tono! y ¡fíjate lo que dices! Acabas de llamarme niña y no creo que sea apropiado para una esposa…

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Cielo? ¿Princesa? ¡No seas ridícula! – y dando media vuelta se encaminó nuevamente a la sala, pero era obvio que no llegaría a su destino.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca Severus Snape! – dijo la joven auror entre dientes.

- ¡Maravilloso!, ya encontraste cómo llamarme y lo curioso es que ¡es mi nombre! – otra vez se encontraban frente a frente.

- Vete al diablo… – la chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. De repente sintió como una mano la tomaba por el brazo y la obligaba a dar la vuelta. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y él la soltó.

- ¡No voy a decirlo dos veces!, no digas nada en la reunión y evita mirar a los demás a los ojos. Cualquier pregunta que tengas es mejor que la guardes y me la hagas al regresar…

- Y, ¿porqué tendría que obedecerte?

- Disculpa, - dijo irónicamente – creí que te interesaba continuar con vida…

- ¡Déjame en paz! – esta vez si entro al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Snape no sabía que pensar, si las cosas se salían de control podía haber consecuencias desastrosas para la joven, para él o para ambos. La verdad era que tendrían que tener no solo mucha pericia para sobrevivir, necesitaban también una buena dosis de suerte…

-------------------------------------------------

Encerrada en el cuarto de baño, Tonks intentó calmar sus nervios. Su esposo la sacaba de sus casillas casi solo con su presencia y eso, no debía permitirlo. Además, con sus reacciones estaba echando por la borda sus planes de acción. Si en la reunión de la tarde no convencía a Snape de que ella quería formar parte de los mortífagos no iba a poder hacerlo ya, pues lo más probable era que confirmara sus sospechas de que ella perseguía otros fines. En ese momento, tomó una decisión, era necesario que convenciera a Snape antes de la reunión con Voldemort.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con otra túnica negra. La verdad es que ese color no le gustaba, ella prefería los colores alegres, pero en el lugar en que se encontraba eso no era posible. Aun así se rehusaba a dejar de cambiar el color de sus ojos y su cabello. Al salir del cuarto de baño, su cabello era lacio y anaranjado y sus ojos verde esmeralda como los de Harry Potter.

Caminó lentamente hasta el salón de las habitaciones y en el sofá de la entrada encontró a su marido. Él se encontraba sentado completamente quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar ella a la habitación, él clavó su mirada en ella y no dijo absolutamente nada. Tonks avanzó unos pasos y se colocó frente al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, era el momento que comenzara la actuación, su plan estaba en proceso…

- Discúlpame, sé que soy muy molesta pero la verdad es que no quiero fallar en esto. Estoy nerviosa y creo que exploto casi por cualquier cosa. En fin, también quiero agradecerte por rescatarme anoche de ese maldito Malfoy… – la chica mantenía la mirada en sus zapatos y evitaba ver a su esposo, que en ese momento estaba como si hubiera visto a Voldemort en traje de baño: completamente impactado. "A ver cómo manejas esto, traidor", pensaba la joven auror. Mientras hablaba, había doblado sus rodillas y se había sentado en el piso al frente de su marido.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Snape no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero algo era cierto: Tonks tramaba algo.

- Del ataque del que fui objeto anoche… – explicó ella suavemente sin levantar la mirada.

- Por supuesto que sé a que ataque haces referencia, ¡No me refiero a eso! – "¿qué diablos estás tramando pequeño demonio?, no te conformas con venir a enredarlo todo, ¡también quieres volverme loco!" y la miraba como si viera a una extraña.

- Es que comprendo que estoy volviendo tu mundo al revés, pero es que hay cosas que te cambian y hay que seguir adelante… en la nota decía que me ayudarías, ¿vas a hacerlo verdad? – en ese momento levantó la cabeza y miró suplicante a su esposo que ya no la miraba sino que había cerrado los ojos, "¿estará funcionando?, espero que sí, ¡porque no me volverás a ver humillada bastardo!"

- Por supuesto que sí, Tonks – ¡no podía creerlo! eso era lo que él necesitaba para la reunión de la tarde, esos recuerdos eran los que los iban a salvar de Voldemort si las cosas se ponían difíciles y era mil veces mejor un recuerdo verdadero a uno implantado voluntariamente en su cabeza… y mejor aun si estaba en la mente de ambos. – Pero tienes mucho que aprender…

- Gracias… – Tonks no podía creer que eso fuera tan sencillo, ¿lo habría convencido? "lo que importa es que en su mente están estas imágenes y ese es mi seguro para la reunión de la tarde…" ella volvía a mirarse los zapatos para que él no la viera sonreír. En ese preciso momento el volvió a verla, pero solo contempló su anaranjado cabello.

Él se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para que se levantara del suelo. Tenían que salir de sus habitaciones y dirigirse al gran salón del castillo, ahí les esperaba lord Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------

Al entrar al salón, las miradas de todos los mortífagos presentes se volvieron con curiosidad hacia ellos. Snape era conciente de que las miradas eran más que todo para la joven que le acompañaba, que había sido la mujer más deseada en ese lugar en las últimas 24 horas.

Para sorpresa del profesor de pociones, la joven mantenía la vista en sus pies y no emitía el más mínimo sonido, parecía que había decidido obedecerle, o ¿sería que realmente quería ser admitida como mortífago? No lo sabía, pero no podía perderse en sus pensamientos en ese momento. El señor Tenebroso estaba frente a ellos y él tenía que empezar la función…

A un gesto de Snape, ambos se arrodillaron ante lord Voldemort…

- Señor, aquí estamos – dijo Snape, a la vez que sentía como el señor Oscuro se adentraba en su mente.

Tonks se sentía preocupada, pero intentaba controlarse para poder limpiar su mente y concentrarse en la oclumancia. No podía permitir que lord Voldemort viera su traición o las cosas que había pensado en las últimas horas; tenía claro que no permitiría que el señor Oscuro descubriera que Snape era un espía, quería que lo desenmascararan en la Orden, ¡era a ellos a quienes más daño había causado! ¿Estaría Voldemort en la mente de su marido? No podía saberlo, pero lo miró de reojo y observó que estaba completamente concentrado.

Entonces lo sintió, Voldemort entraba en su cabeza… la boda de la noche anterior, ella preguntándose si ese mortífago era Snape, ella percibiendo las miradas lujuriosas de los mortífagos, Bellatrix, Lucius y su ataque nocturno, Snape rescatándola, las heridas que curó… En ese momento se controló aun más y le permitió ver la visita de su tía, la nota que Bellatrix leyó y la conversación con su esposo minutos antes de ir a verlo…

Esperaba haber sido convincente, pero el rostro de lord Voldemort no daba ninguna indicación de si había resultado o no. El señor Tenebroso analizó lo visto en las mentes de sus súbditos. No tenía ninguna imagen de relaciones sexuales entre ellos, pero si percibió una fugaz imagen en la mente de Snape de su esposa envuelta en una toalla… pero saliendo de la ducha. Era un hecho que el matrimonio no se había consumado aun, pero la conversación final que leyó en la mente de ambos le hacía pensar que comenzaban a entenderse. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se sintiera tentada a consumar el matrimonio… y ya no podría retroceder del camino que había elegido. Snape era un mortífago hábil y sabía que lograría embaucarla. Debería darle indicaciones precisas…

Snape estaba seguro de haber mostrado todo lo que debía y no más de eso: la llegada a la habitación, la pelea con Lucius, su esposa curando sus heridas, su salida y la nota que escribió a su mujer (recuerdo modificado para que se viera la que leyó Bellatrix), su llegada esa tarde y la conversación acerca de la decoración y la escena anterior a su reunión de la tarde. La imagen de la chica en la toalla fue una idea del momento y creía que había dado resultado. Si Voldemort creía que le interesaba demasiado su esposa podría llevarla a otro lugar donde no lo distrajera, era mejor que pensara que él la veía como su misión, pero que no dejaba de notarla. En las indicaciones que le diera a solas se enteraría si había funcionado o no…

- Levántense. – dijo con voz siseante lord Voldemort. – tengo una misión para ustedes.

Ambos se enderezaron y permanecieron en silencio delante de su señor.

- He conformado un grupo de ataque para que actúe esta tarde. Ustedes dos formarán parte de el. Bellatrix tiene las instrucciones…

- ¡Ella no puede formar parte del equipo! – dijo Bellatrix – aún no sabemos de qué es capaz y no me gustan las sorpresas.

- ¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones? – dijo Voldemort volviendo ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella.

- No gran señor, pero temo que la misión fracase por no saber lo que ella pueda hacer… – al decir esto se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza.

- ¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto? – preguntó el señor Tenebroso a Snape.

- Usted es sabio y sabe lo que hace, yo no soy nadie para opinar…

- Esa es la actitud correcta, Bellatrix. – continuó lord Voldemort. – _Crucio_…

Bellatrix se retorcía de dolor. Tonks estaba muy confundida, no creía que le fueran a asignar tan pronto un trabajo y menos que tuviera que formar parte de un grupo de ataque…

Voldemort notó que la joven estaba preocupada, ella no se movía ni emitía ningún sonido, pero él lo sintió. Lentamente, y sin que ella se enterara, entró en su mente… temor, ansiedad, miedo, deseos de hacerlo bien para convencer a su marido de que ella quería ser mortífago… ¿era eso lo que le preocupaba? ¡Claro!, ella tenía sus dudas acerca de Snape, probablemente era conocido como el espía de Voldemort y ahora pensaba que si él sospechaba de ella, terminaría entregándola… Muy interesante. Fue una suerte para ella que el señor Oscuro se detuviera en estos pensamientos, pues no había cerrado su mente a muchas otras cosas. Después de todo, era probable que lo mejor era que ella se iniciara como servidora suya con un trabajo más sencillo.

- Lucius… – llamó el señor Oscuro – trabajarás con Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

El cambio en el equipo fue una sorpresa para Tonks, pero aun más sorprendente fue sentir como alguien salía de su mente. ¡Se había descuidado!, ¿Qué habría visto Voldemort ahora? ¿sería otra persona quien la estudiaba? No podía saberlo e instintivamente volvió a ver a su esposo, pero él seguía completamente concentrado en lo que sucedía.

Poco a poco la joven volvió su pensamiento a la nueva situación. El señor Tenebroso había cambiado de opinión y ya no tendría que ir en el equipo de ataque, ¿qué estaría planeando Voldemort ahora?

- Snape, tú y tu esposa tendrán una pequeña misión por su cuenta. – el profesor de pociones levantó la vista y miró a su señor. – _Islaya copiapoides_… – inentendiblemente Snape hizo una reverencia, le indicó a su esposa que hiciera lo mismo y se levantaron.

Tonks aun esperaba el efecto del hechizo que Voldemort acababa de lanzar, cuando sintió que su esposo la retiraba del salón. ¿Habría entregado a Snape las instrucciones por medio de ese conjuro?

_Fin del capítulo. Próximamente, la misión asignada al matrimonio._

**_Alexms_**: Hola wapa, que dicha que me envías tus comentarios, la verdad es que los espero con mucha ilusión. Creo que tienes razón con lo de Tonks, pero ya le busqué una forma para que Snape la llame… espero que te agrade. Con respecto a la conversación de la chica con su tía, la verdad es que creo que pudo haber sido más ruda, pero lo dejaré para la siguiente… porque la verdad es que quiero que tenga muchos malos sabores de boca antes de cargármela! Con respecto a lo de hacer cualquier cosa para que Snape caiga, la verdad es que le va a ser menos difícil de lo que cree, ya verás, ya verás…

La misión es algo que va a suceder casi todo en el siguiente capítulo, que, si Dios lo permite, pondré por ahí del jueves de esta semana. Espero que de todas maneras, este capítulo te gustara, pero en fin, ya me enteraré con tu mensaje (¿verdad?) Gracias por todo, por cierto las fotos que me enviaste son geniales, ¡que mala suerte que no lo escogieran para el papel del hombre lobo más sexy que existe! Bueno amiga, un abrazo y espero que nos comuniquemos pronto…

**_Mikos-Snape_**: hola gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegra que te unas a la historia y sobre todo que te guste. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. A mí en lo personal me encantan las discusiones entre ellos… Me encanta tu fic, espero que lo puedas actualizar pronto, pero tranquila, sé que las clases, tareas y exámenes nos obligan a dejar de lado muchas cosas, así que, ¡ni modo! Gracias por tu apoyo.

**_Ichan_**: hola, que bueno que te guste la historia. Te agradezco la apreciación acerca de las historias, esta creo que es un poco más enredada que la anterior, la verdad es que aquella era bastante romanticona y no había tantos enredos mentales en los personajes, pero en fin… ellos se las tienen que arreglar! Gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyendo lo que escribo.

**_Nocrala_**: hola, ¡no me mates! Te prometo que en el siguiente se hablará mucho de la misión e incluso se llevará a cabo parte de ella. Espero que aguantes hasta entonces, pero es que me hacía ilusión eso de enfrentarlos juntos a Voldemort en un momento en el que todavía no se llevan bien. Espero que para la siguiente por lo menos ambos se preocupen más por su pareja. Bueno, _Islaya copiapoides_! Espero que este capítulo te gustara y que nuevamente tenga la dicha de recibir tus comentarios al respecto. Por cierto, con respecto a lo de los seguidores nuevos, creo que te sorprenderás dentro de poco…

**_barbiblack_**: Hola, gracias por leer los dos últimos capítulos. Me fascina que te gusten, pero, tranquilidad, ya llegará lo que esperas… y bueno, al rato te sorprenda un poco lo que va a pasar. Espero que tengas paciencia para esperar lo que sucederá entre ellos, pero bueno, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo como avanzan las cosas entre los dos, cuando tengan que enfrentarse SOLOS a una misión bastante extraña…

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola, chica, que bueno que ya te pusiste al día con la historia. No sé si Tonks se atreva a ir con Voldemort para pedirle lo del apellido, pero ya decidí como la llamará Snape, espero que te guste, pronto lo verás… Pero creo que lo de papeles en el juzgado si lo voy a tomar en cuenta… Gracias por tu sugerencia, creo que algo se me está ocurriendo al respecto. Espero que te guste…

**_Climenestra_**: hola, creo que estamos de acuerdo en varias cosas, pero una de las principales es que Bellatrix es de lo peor, mira que colarse así en la habitación de dos recién casados (¿qué esperaría ver?)… Bueno, espero que en esta historia si reciba su merecido, y que sea muuuyyy doloroso. Con respecto a la misión, ¡discúlpame!, no fue mi intención dejarte colgada (…bueno solo un poquito…) es que eso se va a desarrollar bastante en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo leas también y me envíes un mensaje… Bueno, gracias por leer la historia y por actualizar la tuya, que está emocionantísima!

**_Elanor Black_**: hola, gracias por seguir leyendo. Lo de la misión esta el inicio en esta, pero lo grueso está en el siguiente capítulo. No quiero quemarte el rollo, pero la clave está en _Islaya copiapoides_, ¿sabes lo que significa? Es una tarea, pero no te preocupes porque en el siguiente capítulo se va a decir lo que quieren decir estas palabras en latín. La misión puede que no sea complicada o puede que sí, pero algunas condiciones para llevarla a cabo, pueden ser incómodas para ellos. Espero que este capítulo te gustara y que sigas leyendo…

**_Susy Snape Malfoy_**: hola wapa, que dicha que escribiste. Eres la que más se aproxima a lo que la misión les va a deparar a estos dos. Espero que no te decepciones con lo de la luna de miel, pero todavía no va… Gracias por el mensaje y deseo que en el siguiente capítulo es satisfaga tu curiosidad acerca de la misión. Besos…

****

**_Clau de Snape_**: Feliz cumpleaños a ti,   
feliz cumpleaños a ti,  
feliz cumpleaños querida Clau,  
feliz cumpleaños a ti

Muchas felicidades, ojalá que cumplas muchísimos años más y que en ellos puedas escribir tan buenas historias como la de "El misterio del elixir de Garús", (si no la han leído se las recomiendo). Me alegra que te durara la fiesta y que la hayas pasado tan bien.

No estoy muy segura si repartir mis odios en partes iguales entre Lucius y Bellatrix, creo que a ratos él me cae peor que ella, pero en otros (como cuando va a fastidiar a Tonks) me cae peor ella, así que creo que terminaré por darles un empate.

En cuanto al sacrificio que dices que hará Tonks, concuerdo contigo, ¡mejor me sacrifico yo! Por cierto, concuerdo contigo respecto a las dotes del marido de esa chica, estoy segura que está muy bien…

No olvides contarme como está la película y un beso para ti.**__**


	7. La misión

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Tonks decide que va a convencer a su marido de sus intenciones para convertirse en una buena mortífago. Él aun duda de los objetivos de la chica. Mientras tanto a Tonks y a Snape les asignaron una misión. _

Mis disculpas de antemano para las personas que conozcan Nazca y Perú en general… ya entenderán de qué hablo…

Gracias por leer la historia y disculpen lo del cambio de día en la actualización, pero es que la U me pone en aprietos. Por cierto, Nocrala, me sorprendes por tus conocimientos en botánica… al final las respuestas a los reviews. A las personas que no dejan mensaje también les agradezco por seguir a esta pareja…

**Capítulo VII: La misión**

Ella no podía comprender lo que había sucedido, pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a hablar en los pasillos del castillo. Se sentiría mejor si esperaba a llegar a sus habitaciones… lo cual sucedería pronto puesto que casi corrían en vez de caminar.

Cuando Tonks pensó que doblarían para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Snape la hizo doblar hacia el otro extremo del castillo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta salían rápidamente por la puerta principal y dejaban atrás a lord Voldemort y a los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

- Tenemos una misión. – respondió Snape. – Creí que habías puesto más atención…

- ¡Por supuesto que puse atención! Eso no quiere decir que entendiera – dijo la joven defendiéndose… – ¡Detente! ¡quiero saber que está pasando y hacia adonde no dirigimos!

El profesor de pociones se detuvo, se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Cómo pudiste! ¿Estás loca? – Snape no dejaba de mirar los ojos de la auror y no podía creer lo que veía…

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Tonks no comprendía qué era lo que molestaba tanto a su marido - ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Cambia el color de tus ojos! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de presentarte ante Voldemort con esos ojos? Pudiste habernos matado… – en ese preciso momento ella recordó que llevaba los ojos verde esmeralda, tal y como los ojos de Harry Potter.

La chica se quedó mirándolo fijamente y él pudo observar cómo sus ojos pasaban a ser lila.

- ¡Disculpa! Creo que no se me ocurrió que eso fuera importante…

- ¡Pues vas a tener que pensar más a menudo! Si su humor no hubiera sido tan bueno el día de hoy probablemente nos habrían sacado en un caja de fósforos…

- Dirás que me habría sacado. No creo que fueras uno de los afectados por mis ojos – dijo ásperamente la chica.

- Pues te equivocas, por si no lo recuerdas te asignaron a mi y todo lo que hagas me afecta. – él sabía que por algo así el señor Tenebroso no lo mataría, pero ella podría haber sido el entretenimiento de la tarde. – ¿lo miraste a los ojos?

- No, no dije nada en la reunión y evité mirar a los demás a los ojos. Cualquier pregunta que se me ocurrió la guardé para hacértela al regresar a las habitaciones, pero, por si lo notaste, ¡no regresamos! – lo voz de la joven había aumentado de volumen con cada palabra y en ese momento se encontraba completamente exaltada y sus ojos lilas emitían chispas al verlo a él directamente.

Durante esta explosión de carácter de la chica, Snape se dedicó a pensar en la razón por la que se le había pasado ese detalle. Recordaba la escena, la joven entrando al salón, la forma en que se movía su túnica, el andar majestuoso de la chica antes tan torpe y lo que había sentido al verla… eso era, ¡se había obligado a no mirarla a los ojos para contrarrestar sus sentimientos encontrados! Esa niña estaba ocupando su mente cada vez más. Su tiempo para concentrarse antes de ver a su señor había sido interrumpido por ella, los problemas que ella planteaba en su vida y en su trabajo eran cada vez más apremiantes…

- ¿Qué querías preguntar? – dijo el profesor cambiando el tema de la discusión.

Ella estuvo tentada a no preguntar nada y terminar la pelea, pero recordando sus planes de venganza, la misión que desconocía y el hechizo nuevo que había escuchado, prefirió dejar el tema por la paz y aprovechar para hacer sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué misión nos asignaron?, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿cuáles son las instrucciones? – la joven hacía preguntas de una en una de forma atropellada aunque en su cabeza miles de ellas se peleaban por salir…

- Espera, solo una pregunta a la vez – la interrumpió el profesor. – Tenemos que buscar un ingrediente para una poción prohibida, tienes que acompañarme y ayudarme a encontrarla y debemos hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- Sí, ¿qué demonios era el hechizo que envió?

Snape no pudo evitarlo, ella lo veía con una expresión muy seria, tenía las manos en la cintura con una posición muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley cuando regaña a los gemelos y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido; fue entonces cuando él comenzó a reír a todo pulmón. Reía con muchísimas ganas, como no lo había hecho en años. Tonks obviamente se molestó por la reacción del profesor, creía que se burlaba de ella… y la verdad era que tenía razón.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¡No dije nada gracioso! – la chica se veía realmente enojada y su puños se cerraban apretadamente como alistándose para golpearlo – ¡Contéstame! – Ante la furia de Tonks, Snape hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse…

- Definitivamente, _jajaja_, Herbología no era tu fuerte durante sus años escolares, _jajaja_, ¿verdad?, _jajaja_ – dijo Snape cuando por fin pudo hablar (aunque aun mantenía una sonrisa muy sexy en su rostro).

- ¿A qué te refieres? – la chica estaba intrigada por la afirmación de su esposo, pero no dejaba de estar un poco molesta con él por reírse de ella…

- _Islaya copiapoides_,¿no sabes lo que significa? – eso era obvio, pero la verdad era que ella le estaba dando muchos problemas y él iba a disfrutar esa oportunidad de molestarla – ¡Por Merlín!, ¡pero si se supone que ya aprobaste el colegio! – y nuevamente comenzó a reír, pero ahora un poco menos efusivamente. – _jajaja _

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo explicas? Existen muchos maleficios que no conozco, ¿sabes? Eso de "_copiapoides_", suena a que dejó información en tu cabeza para que solo tú la conocieras… – en ese momento un nuevo acceso de efusividad atacó a Snape y ya se doblaba de la risa. – ¡Contéstame!

- _jajaja!!!!_ Está bien, esta bien… _jajaja_,_ Islaya copiapoides_ es el nombre de un tipo extraño de cactus, _jaja_, crece en lugares en los que nunca llueve, _jaja_, pero hay neblina que le proporciona la humedad necesaria para que viva. – por fin había conseguido controlar su risa y le hablaba a su esposa como lo hubiera hecho si le explicara a una niña de cinco años porqué al pinchar un globo este se desinflaba. Luego, su voz y expresión pasó a ser la de un maestro que instruye a un estudiante que hace una pregunta tonta – después de que esta planta pasa el período de floración, brinda un fruto casi único en forma de farolillo y de color rosado y malva en el que se encuentran algunas decenas de semillas…

Conforme el profesor explicaba todo lo referente a esa planta, la cara de la auror iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más rojo. No podía creer que había confundido el nombre científico de una mata con un hechizo… su padre era un muggle, ¡ella debería saberlo! Lo peor de todo, era que se había puesto en evidencia delante de su esposo y él se había burlado de ella.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica – no cre

- No todo lo que se dice en latín es un maleficio… – dijo Snape ya más tranquilo – pudo ser una expresión usual, un nombre, ¡cualquier cosa!

- ¡Oye! En el lugar en el que estábamos ¡eso no era probable! – Tonks había comenzado a molestarse nuevamente, pero al enojo inicial se sumaba ahora la humillación de la ignorancia.

Severus Snape había girado nuevamente sobre sus talones y había comenzado a avanzar nuevamente. Tonks reaccionó y con una pequeña carrera se colocó a su lado y le mantuvo el paso.

- ¿Hacia a dónde nos dirigimos? ¿a Londres?

- ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó el profesor deteniendo su marcha y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, – esa planta no crece en lugares donde llueve y creo que Londres no clasifica para ser su hábitat, allí llueve demasiado y aunque hay neblina, es necesario que se cumplan las dos condiciones.

- ¿A dónde vamos entonces? – preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

- A Nazca, en Sur América… allí podremos conseguir esa planta y sus dichosas semillas… – su joven esposa lo miraba de manera muy extraña. Podría jurar que estaba valorándolo nuevamente. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro, ¿será un traidor?, ¿entregará las semillas?, ¿avisará a la Orden? Bueno, dejaría que sacara sus propias conclusiones. Estaba decidido, él no se esforzaría aun por convencerla de su inocencia; si deseaba pensar mal ¡que lo hiciera! Ahora tenía otros problemas, el viaje, la planta, la chica… Ya tenía suficientes problemas para además tener que estar cuidando palabras y acciones para no lastimar susceptibilidades.

"Va a buscar una planta para lord Voldemort, ¿para qué servirá? Debería preguntarle, pero ya he hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy… ¡pero tengo que saber! Pueden ser usadas para algo peligroso… Podría hacerlas desaparecer para que no lleguen hasta él, pero ¿cómo lo hago sin que Snape se entere?… También podría echar a perder aquello que quiera hacer con ellas… pero en el castillo hay mucha gente" Los pensamientos de Tonks se enredaban cada vez más. "Si hago algo ahora y Snape me descubre seguramente me entregará, ¡tengo que recordar que él es un mortífago y solo mantiene esta farsa para que yo no lo descubra! ¿Qué hacer?"

- ¿Cómo nos trasladaremos? – preguntó la chica dejando sus pensamientos para otro momento.

- Iremos por medio de un traslador. No creo que en Nazca existan chimeneas conectadas a nuestra red flu y volar nos llevaría demasiado tiempo. Quisiera regresar lo más pronto posible… – el profesor sacó su varita en ese preciso instante e hizo aparecer ropa muggle para ambos. Era lógico que al ir a un lugar desconocido para ellos fueran vestidos de esa manera, pues así evitaban llamar la atención.

- Como tú decidas… – contestó la chica. En ese momento sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento con ella y pronunció un encantamiento inaudible. Al instante su vestimenta había cambiado por el vestido que el profesor de pociones había aparecido para ella, que por cierto, era muy hermoso y hacía juego con sus ojos y su cabello.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el matrimonio se encontraba en Sur América. Las figuras de Nazca no eran observables desde tierra, pero la magia del lugar, era suficiente para hacer que sintieran la magnificencia de esa región. Snape guió a su esposa hasta una planicie a bastante altitud y allí le describió el cactus que buscaban. La planta no era muy grande y sus espinas iban a dificultar que la recogieran. El profesor le indicó que debían llevar el cactus completo, incluida la raíz y que al encontrarla se alejara unos cinco metros de ella para enviar una señal.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de búsqueda, Tonks encontró un cactus similar a la descripción dada por Snape; se alejó de él, levantó su varita y lanzó unas chispas verdes que indicaban su posición. Casi inmediatamente su marido aparecía a su lado y observaba atentamente la planta.

- Esa es, es preciso sacarla con cuidado para que no se lastime – dijo Snape a la vez que sacaba una navaja y una bolsa plástica. – no puede hacerse este trabajo con magia, pues se dañaría y no sería utilizable para lo que se la quiere. – explicó el profesor a la joven. Al ver el rostro desconcertado de la joven preguntó – Supongo que no sabrás para qué se utilizan esas malditas semillas, ¿verdad?

Tonks negó con la cabeza, para ella era solo un hermoso cactus como los que su madre tenía en el recibidor de su casa cuando era niña.

- Es uno de los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir para una poción especial y obviamente, prohibida.

- A mi me parece una planta que tenía mi madre cuando yo era pequeña. Ella amaba los cactus ¿sabes? – "¿qué demonios le estoy contando? Eso es algo privado, no tengo que hablarle de mi vida. ¡Tonta!"

- A mi madre también le gustaban los cactus – respondió el brevemente y volviendo a darle la espalda. Inmediatamente pensó "¿de dónde salió eso?" Realmente no tenía porqué dejar escapar ese tipo de expresiones, pero no pudo evitarlo, esa mirada y la alusión a la madre de ella lo impulsó a decir aquello. Lo mejor sería no hacer más referencias al tema…

El silencio se hizo en la pareja por algunos minutos. En ese tiempo el profesor terminó de sacar la planta de la tierra y la guardó con sumo cuidado en la bolsa que llevaba para ese efecto.

- Eso es todo – dijo él para romper el incómodo silencio entre ellos. Al volverse vio los ojos llorosos de su esposa. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, la verdad es que no solo se sorprendió; en su corazón podía distinguir claramente una gran dosis de preocupación.

Ella no separaba los ojos de las plantas que los rodeaban y en su rostro se distinguía que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí… En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron un viaje precipitado por la cara de la chica. Snape no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero un impulso imparable lo acercó a ella y sin notarlo siquiera la abrazó. Ella respondió instintivamente a la muestra de apoyo y lloró libremente por unos minutos.

- Perdóname… no era mi intención incomodarte – dijo Tonks con el último sollozo. – los cactus eran las plantas favoritas de mi madre. Ella habría amado este lugar…

- Podrías llevar algunos cactus para colocar en su tumba… – dijo Snape para llenar el terrible silencio que se hizo entre ellos. En ese momento sintió como ella se tensaba y comenzaba a separarse de él. "Eres un idiota Snape, ¿cómo pudiste decir eso?" – No quise… era solo una idea.

- No te preocupes Snape, yo sé que no quisiste ser tierno conmigo, debe haber sido algo del momento… – dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Él no supo que hacer mientras ella se agachaba a ver más de cerca las plantas. Luego de unos minutos, se le acercó lentamente y alargó la mano para tomar la de ella a la vez que decía:

- Debemos irnos, son cerca de las siete de la tarde y si queremos tener dónde dormir debemos ir al poblado más cercano… – tomó la mano de la joven y ella lo miró sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿Un lugar para dormir? ¿Porqué no podemos regresar ahora a Inglaterra? – ella hizo la pregunta realmente sorprendida.

Debido a la fragilidad que vio en la chica, Snape no se permitió ser sarcástico en ese momento. Así que contestó:

- Esta planta se dañará si se utiliza magia cerca de ella, ¡creí que te lo había dicho! Debemos irnos, el camino es largo…

Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo más cercano. Tonks caminaba en silencio. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Ese lugar le había recordado mucho su vida antes del regreso de lord Voldemort, sus padres, su trabajo, sus amigos… Todo eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora ella debía hacer algo y ahí se encontraba en el medio de la nada con la persona que los había traicionado. Algo la molestaba, él la había consolado… ¿porqué?

Snape no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía en la mente de la chica y ¡tenía que averiguarlo! Sabía que su madre era un recuerdo duro para la chica, él sabía que Andrómeda Black había muerto casi al retirarse la chica de la Orden, pero no conocía los detalles. Bueno, esa noche lejos del castillo tal vez le ayudara a hablar con ella sin discutir.

Luego de dos horas de caminar, llegaron a un pueblito muy pequeño. Era solo una calle principal y unas cuantas casas cerca de una iglesia. Caminaron hasta el parque y ahí vieron un bar esquinero. Lentamente se encaminaron al local para averiguar si alquilaban habitaciones.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo Snape, en un perfecto español, al hombre que atendía la barra. – ¿Alquilan habitaciones?

El hombre los observaba atentamente.

- Buenas noches pareja. Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre. – sus caras no me son familiares…

- No somos turistas – dijo Snape. Tonks se mantenía en silencio pues no manejaba completamente el idioma, aunque lo comprendía bastante bien. – buscamos donde pasar la noche y no parece haber muchos lugares en este pueblo.

- Pues es que no hay donde. En este pueblo no hay hotel, pues es que nunca hay turistas. – se disculpó el hombre. – Mi nombre es Raúl, soy el dueño del bar y del almacén. No puedo ofrecerles un lugar aquí pero mi vecina Rosita alquila una habitación, pero solo tiene una, si ustedes quieren… – ofreció Raúl con un poco de duda.

- A mi esposa y a mi nos encantará, ¿sabe? Esta es nuestra luna de miel – dijo el profesor tomando la mano de Tonks. Esta afirmación hizo aparecer una sonrisa en los labios del hombre.

- ¡Ah! ¡es su esposa! Entonces Rosita no pondrá inconvenientes… – aseguró – vengan conmigo…

El matrimonio acompañó al hombre hasta una casa pequeña ubicada al final de la calle. Una mujer muy mayor, bajita, de lentes y con una mirada terriblemente impertinente les abrió la puerta.

- Raúl, ¡estas no son horas de llamar a la puerta de una señorita! – dijo la mujer. En ese momento se percató de la presencia de la pareja – ¿ustedes quienes son?

- Mi nombre es Severus Snape y ella es mi esposa Nymphadora, Raúl nos dijo que tal vez usted nos podría alquilar una habitación por esta noche…

- ¿Su esposa? ¿No es muy joven para usted? ¿No será usted un pervertido? – la mujer lo examinaba de arriba abajo con su impertinente mirada. – Raúl ¿qué clase de gente me traes a la casa?

- Son gente decente doña Rosita, son marido y mujer, de verdad, están de luna de miel. No ves como se quieren… - en ese momento Snape abrazaba la cintura de Tonks para hacer más creíble lo que decía Raúl.

Snape esperaba que su esposa no pudiera comprender lo dicho por la señora. La verdad es que ella había aceptado casarse con él no por su juventud, sino por la condición impuesta…

- Será solo por esta noche – dijo Snape – le aseguro que mañana nos iremos.

- Bueno, la habitación es pequeña y la cama es individual, espero que se puedan acomodar.

Dejaron la planta en el jardín de la casa, entraron a ella y fueron directo a la habitación.

- Así que estamos de luna de miel… – dijo Tonks.

- ¡Creí que no comprendías el idioma! – dijo el divertido – bueno, se lo creyó que era lo que importaba y además, es verdad.

- Bueno… – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama. Esa noche estaba extremadamente cansada – creo que deberemos acomodarnos lo mejor posible…

- Bueno, puedes tomar la cama – dijo él – yo dormiré en el piso.

- ¿No estás cansado? – preguntó ella y pensó inmediatamente "¿qué me importa si está cansado o no? No debería preocuparme por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo… Tonks ¡acuérdate de tu plan!"

El profesor de pociones levantó una ceja y la miró intrigado, ¿realmente le importaría como se encontraba?

- Por supuesto que estoy cansado, pero has tenido muchas emociones este día, es mejor que descanses bien, mañana nos espera otro día duro.

- No creo que pueda dormir si sé que estás en el piso. Creo que deberíamos compartir la cama, así los dos descansaríamos mejor. – sugirió la chica.

"¿Qué estás planeando ahora? Tanta gentileza no es propia de ti en estos días." Decidió que debía averiguar qué sucedía y ese era el mejor momento.

- Si crees que aguantarás toda la noche a mi lado… – dijo él.

- ¡Oh vamos! Me casé contigo, en algún momento debemos comenzar a dormir juntos – apuntó la joven.

- No creí que fueras tan liberal como para acostarte conmigo…

- Bueno, por ahora solo vamos a dormir, ¿o no?

- Sí, así es. Pero creo que primero deberíamos dejar algunas cosas en claro…

_Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Para el siguiente, la primera noche durmiendo juntos (ambos conscientes) y el viaje de regreso con algunos incidentes…_

Respuestas a los mensajes recibidos (por cierto creo que se me borró uno antes de leerlo, así que a la persona que no le contesté que me disculpe, pero cuando fui a la papelera de reciclaje del correo ya lo había borrado… (…amsp14 llora con grandes lagrimones…)):

**_Alexms_**: Hola, pues te cuento que a mi me encantan las conversaciones entre ellos, sobre todo cuando discuten, aunque no sé que te habrán parecido las de este capítulo, a mi me gusta sobre todo la primera… la del cactus… bueno, es que los cactus me encantan. A mi también me encanta la relación entre ellos, creo que es tan explosiva como podía ser, al menos hasta que acepten lo que sienten…

Tienes razón ella es muy descuidada, mira que permitir que Voldemort entrara en su cabeza. Pero bueno, ahora que están solos no va a tener ese problema, aunque si va a tener que enfrentarse a su marido…

**_Nocrala_**: Hola, por favor no me mates, ¡mira que si lo haces no sabrás como termina la historia! (cualquier excusa es buena ¿no?) pues me gusta que hiciste la tarea y averiguaste que significaba _Islaya copiapoides_, como viste si es un cactus, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura que crezca en el lugar que dije… Bueno, ya le pedí disculpas a los esos lares…

Como te gustan más cuando están de la greña, supongo que disfrutaste de las primeras conversaciones del capítulo; bueno, espero que te haya gustado completo, espero tu mensaje y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**_Climenestra_**: hola wapa! Tienes razón la tensión sexual se siente en el ambiente… y va a seguir así todavía unos capítulos… Me alegra que te agradara la sesión con Voldemort, es una de mis partes favoritas, aunque creo que faltan algunas cosas bastante interesantes por ocurrir, la conversación de la siguiente es buena (al menos eso creo). Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**_Elanor Black_**: Hola chica, ¡que bueno que sigues por acá! Como viste la misión no tiene que ver con la consumación del matrimonio, pero bueno, "una cosa es lo que piensa el burro y otra el que lo va arriando" (o sea YO) así que aunque ellos no lo estén pensando todavía, van a tener que atenerse a lo que se me ocurra, pero no te preocupes, creo que lo van a disfrutar… Espero que te haya gustado y que siga siendo de tu agrado…

**_Perla Mery_**: Gracias, gracias, gracias… eres maravillosa. Mira que entrar a leer mi historia para levantarme el ánimo… Eres un ángel. Mira que tener tantas ocupaciones y aun así leer los capítulos, lo dicho ¡eres un sol! Bueno, gracias por leerla y me alegra que consideres que es buena… (tú si que escribes bien!!!) Espero que te siga gustando…

**_Jara-A4_**: ¡¡¡Vaya!!! una lectora nueva. Me alegra que te decidieras a dejar un mensaje, la verdad es que me fascina saber lo que opinan para saber si voy bien o mal encaminada con la historia. Me satisface que te gustara lo que llevo de la historia, si tienes sugerencias me encantará leerlas, de vez en cuando hay cambios que surgen de los mensajes que recibo y bueno, la verdad es que las ideas no siempre se me ocurren como quisiera… Gracias por leer la historia.

**_Mikos Snape_**: hola, espero que lo de la misión haya sido de tu agrado, a mi me encantó poner a Tonks en el apuro de no saber de qué trataba el trabajo asignado, creo que fue bueno para bajar la tensión del momento. Espero que este capítulo te gustara y que la misión y su desarrollo te gusten. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y me des tus opiniones.

**_Aliance_**: hola chica, no te preocupes por lo del mensaje la vez anterior, a mi también me ha pasado varias veces. No te puedo negar que me encanta abrir el correo y ver que tengo mensajes… es muy gratificante. Pero me conformo con que cuando puedas me digas como crees que voy y qué te parece la historia. Me alegra saber que te gusta como se ha planteado todo, espero que te siga gustando.

Con respecto a Malfoy le tengo una reservada que espero que te agrade (es que me cae como patada en la espinilla…). Bueno y ya verás lo que les reservo a esos dos… en todos los sentidos.

**_Clau de Snape_**: Hola wapetona, que dicha que llegó tu mensaje. Por favor evita matarme, ¡si no te perderás el final! (es la única razón que se me ocurre…). ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Espero que sí… estuve pensando en mandar a Snape a Chile, a ver si le podías echar una miradita, pero me quedaba muy largo, en fin que Nazca me parecía más apropiado. Espero que se te aclarara lo de la misión… como comprenderás, la poción debe hacerla Severus, así que esto no terminará tan pronto. Espero que te guste lo que les tengo preparado…

Me esperaba que te gustara la escena de la toalla, la verdad es que por un momento pensé en no ponerlo, pero luego pensé que era bueno que viera bien a su esposa para que, poco a poco, tenga más ganas de tenerla cerca… al fin que ella dice estar dispuesta a todo. Ya me dirás que opinas de cómo van las cosas… Yo personalmente prefiero lo que va a pasar después, pero ¡no te voy a contar! ¡te voy a dejar con la duda hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Bueno, deseo que las discusiones de este capítulo te gustaran y que también las partes tiernitas te hicieran gracia…

Espero que antes de que publique yo el siguiente, sigas tu con el tuyo, es que está buenísimo…

Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo y que les agrade… espero publicar el que sigue la próxima semana (es que estoy en exámenes…)


	8. Inicia el viaje de regreso

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. La canción que aparece se llama "Luz" y es escrita e interpretada por Miguel Nández, catautor español, pertenece a su primer disco.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, gracias también por los mensajes que me envían, ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Las respuestas a los mensajes están al final. Quiero disculparme por el atraso, pero a los exámenes se ha unido el final de semestre de mi hermana y ha sido difícil que deje libre la máquina… lo siento.

_Tonks y Snape viajan a Suramérica para conseguir una planta en particular, pero no pueden utilizar su magia luego de conseguirla. Ahora viajan de regreso a Inglaterra. Pero primero deberán pasar ¿una? noche juntos…_

**Capítulo VIII: Inicia el viaje de regreso**

La joven auror miró fijamente a su marido, ¿qué cosas deberían dejar en claro? Ella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, le había ofrecido que durmieran juntos…

- ¿Qué deseas aclarar? – preguntó la chica directamente – porque la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño y no deseo atrasar mucho el momento de acostarnos.

- ¿Porqué quieres que durmamos juntos? – el preguntaba completamente serio y no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran sin una respuesta convincente.

- ¡Oh vamos! Anoche dormimos juntos y no fue tan malo…

- Pero anoche yo estaba inconsciente… – dijo Snape, aunque sabía que eso solo era cierto a medias. La noche anterior había vuelto en sí un tiempo después de los vanos intentos de Tonks por liberar su túnica del peso de él. En ese momento había descubierto a la hermosa joven profundamente dormida a su lado. Por un instante había pensado irse al sofá del salón, pero ella tenía su tierna mano sobre su brazo y cedió a la tentación de despertar a su lado en la mañana… aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada para ella.

- Mira, si deseo formar parte del grupo de mortífagos tengo que ser tu esposa. Yo sé que no querías casarte conmigo, lo acepto, soy una calamidad, soy torpe y definitivamente no soy bonita; pero ¿qué le vas a ser? Te tocó la suerte… soy tu esposa y no puedes evitarlo. ¡Es legal! Tú lo viste, somos marido y mujer.

- Primero tú no eres fea, aunque si eres torpe y es cierto me tocó la suerte de ser tu esposo. Creo que eso te salvó de pasar malos momentos con alguno de mis queridos compañeros, pero tienes que aceptar que aunque nuestro contrato matrimonial es legal, en realidad nosotros no somos un matrimonio. – dijo tranquilamente Snape. La joven lo miraba ahora muy fijamente – ahora dime, ¿porqué quieres que durmamos juntos? ¿Supones que no seré un peligro para ti? Pues déjame decirte que no debes ser tan confiada.

- No he pensado en ningún momento que no te sintieras atraído por una mujer, pero no creo que te sientas atraído por mi en particular… hace meses lo creí, no te lo voy a negar. Pero, bueno…, hoy…, – comenzó a trabarse la chica – me siento… triste… y creí… que querrías… aaacompaaañarme. – concluyó tartamudeando y dejando ver un trozo de su alma… Eso no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

El profesor de pociones se quedó inmóvil ante la declaración de la joven. Se acercó poco a poco a ella y alargó una mano hasta tocar su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza para que su cara rozara la mano que él le acercaba. Ambos disfrutaron de la caricia hasta que un golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse.

- ¡No quiero ruiditos extraños en mi casa! ¡Más vale que se comporten o los acusaré por faltas a la moral! – dijo doña Rosita desde fuera del cuarto.

Tonks y Snape sonrieron ante la sugerencia de la señora y sin querer ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… – dijo Snape y se acercó al lado derecho de la cama y lo señaló – ¿te importa?

- No – dijo pícara – pero es bueno saber el lado de la cama que prefiere mi marido. Parece que ayer dormiste en mi lado…

Snape se limitó a sonreír mientras apagaba la luz y se acercaba a la cama. Rápidamente se metió en la cama y esperó a que ella se acostara. La penumbra permitía observar la silueta perfecta de la chica que con movimientos muy ágiles para su persona, se quitó algo de la ropa muggle, hizo acortar su cabellera anaranjada y se acercó a la cama.

- ¡Hey! No te voy a morder o pellizcar, si no te acercas un poco vas a caerte de la cama… – le susurró la joven.

El profesor no respondió pero se acercó a ella. Tonks hizo que se volviera hacia el interior de la cama y se acomodó ella en la misma posición, de manera que aprovecharon muy bien el espacio disponible.

- Hace frío – dijo ella – esta manta es muy delgada…

Sin decir ni media palabra, Snape se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se sorprendió al no sentir que ella le rechazara, "seguramente tiene mucho frío" pensó.

- Gracias Snape – murmuró ella.

- ¿Snape? Vaya, van a reírse un poco al ver que llamas a tu esposo por su apellido – dijo el profesor con voz soñolienta.

- ¿Prefieres que te diga Severus? – dijo la joven volviéndose para verlo de frente, aunque él tenía los ojos cerrados y solo sintió que ella se movía. – Puedo hacerlo… Severus.

- No es un bonito nombre, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer?

- Es el que te dio tu madre…

- Úsalo si quieres… preciosa – dijo él, luego al abrir los ojos, se encontró unos lila que lo miraban fijamente desde un rostro completamente rojo. El profesor enrojeció de la misma forma pero sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo la chica.

- Bueno desde temprano estás preguntando por lo de los nombres… – entonces sintió que ella colocaba un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

- No por eso, por lo de "preciosa", nunca nadie me había llamado así.

- Me alegra haber sido el primero… – en ese momento ella recobró su posición inicial.

- Buenas noches, Severus…

- Buenas noches, preciosa…

En la mitad de la noche, Snape comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Tonks estaba en las afueras de un local, no podía distinguir cuál… Con ella se encontraban otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Remus Lupin estaba a su lado y comentaba con ella acerca de una canción que sonaba en el fondo:

_"…a tu melena camaleónica  
y a tu sinceridad arrolladora  
a tu luz  
luz que despendes cada día  
y que iluminas tantas vidas  
yo nunca pude imaginar  
que en ti existiera tanta luz…"_

Parecía que el licántropo intentaba ¿conquistarla?, en ese momento, un pergamino apareció por la chimenea del lugar en el que se encontraban. En ese instante un grupo de mortífagos atacaba el banco de Gringotts. Una mujer había muerto y los culpables se habían llevado el contenido de una cámara de seguridad. Se sospechaba que era el ingrediente principal para la poción de alargamiento de la vida.

- Mi madre está en Gringotts – decía Tonks mientras se ponía de pie completamente pálida.

- Vamos a ir ahora – dijo Remus – no te preocupes, ella estará bien, es una magnífica bruja.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que oponga resistencia y la lastimen.

Snape vio como la mitad del grupo desapareció del local y apareció en el banco. La lucha había terminado y los mortífagos se habían ido con el botín, tras ellos solo quedó el caos y el cuerpo de la víctima. Era una mujer de su edad aproximadamente y se le hacía tremendamente conocida, se parecía a… Bellatrix. Entonces comprendió…, era Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks…

Trató de sacar ese extraño sueño de su cabeza, pero recordaba lo sucedido ese día. Él había comunicado a la Orden acerca de un ataque proyectado a un establecimiento mágico. Supieron unos minutos antes de salir que la planta que buscaban había sido depositada en el banco. Los planes variaron en un momento y se decidió atacar el banco. Lucius, Rodolphus y él formaban parte de un grupo de siete mortífagos encargados de la misión. Todo había salido bien, pero una mujer había intentado hacerles frente. Él la había desmayado para que no la lastimaran. Cuando se retiraban del banco, la mujer se enderezó para intentar acatarlos nuevamente, Lucius Malfoy le apuntó con la varita y dijo:

- _Avada Kedavra_… – y la mujer dejó de vivir.

Severus Snape sintió que su esposa sollozaba y se enderezó para mirarla. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta perderse entre la sábana que los cubría

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Snape con una voz tan dulce que lo sorprendió incluso a él – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Ella… no… tenía… porque… morir… – dijo la chica – no… le… hacía… daño… a… nadie… – hablaba de forma entrecortada y temblaba visiblemente.

Snape no supo que decir, así que la enderezó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la cama, ella con su espalda apoyada en su pecho, lentamente, la hizo darse la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. El profesor de pociones se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente para que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. La joven aceptó el consuelo que él le brindaba y lloró por varios minutos arrecostada al pecho de su esposo. Snape instintivamente le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda.

- Lo siento… cada vez soy más molesta – dijo Tonks recobrando el control sobre ella. Aun estaba abrazada a su esposo, pero no parecía querer soltarlo.

- No te preocupes, ¿quieres hablar de esto? – preguntó él. No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, pero sabía que ella no tenía a nadie más para hablar y él iba a tener que ser su apoyo.

- No hay mucho que decir, ella murió hace unos meses. – la joven estaba exhausta – algún día vengaré su muerte.

Snape comprendió que su "sueño", había sido una conexión con su esposa y el sueño que ella tenía en ese momento. Eso fue lo que lo convenció. Ella no iba a unirse a los mortífagos, ¡definitivamente su meta era demostrar que él era un traidor! Nadie podía unirse a las personas que mataban a su madre. Entonces ella preguntó:

- ¿Sabes quienes participaron en el robo a Gringotts de hace unos meses?

- Sí. – respondió él – fuimos siete, tres de ellos ya han sido capturados y no sé sus nombres, además participamos Mcnair, Rodolphus, Lucius y yo. ¿Quieres saber que pasó?

- Sí.

El profesor le contó todo lo sucedido. Le habló de la valiente mujer que les había hecho frente, del hechizo que le envió para que se desmayara y de lo culpable que se sentía por no haber aplicado más poder en el, eso habría logrado que ella no despertara hasta que se hubieran ido…

- Entonces realmente estabas ahí… – la chica lo miraba atentamente tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que mentía.

- Sí. Fue una muerte innecesaria, pero al final resultó provechosa. Cuando tuve que hacer la poción para Voldemort la estropeé y dije que la culpa había sido de Lucius por usar una maldición tan fuerte cerca de la planta.

- ¿Realmente era una planta lo que estaba en esa cámara?

- Sí, en realidad era una como la que llevamos ahora. De hecho la única que había en Inglaterra por esa época. Eso obligó a dejar para esta época del año la poción que el señor Tenebroso requiere, pues la planta acaba de terminar su período de floración.

- Por lo menos su muerte no fue en vano… ella era mi madre.

Él la volvió a abrazar y dijo:

- Lo siento, yo sé lo que es perder a tu madre por algo injusto… – y meciéndola suavemente se volvieron a dormir.

Al llegar el alba, los encontró abrazados y completamente dormidos.

- Ya son las cuatro de la mañana, ¡levántense! – les gritó doña Rosita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Snape abrió los ojos y encontró que su esposa lo abrazaba y tenía su cabeza arrecostada a él.

- Tonks… Tonks… ya es hora de levantarse. – dijo con voz muy baja, pues no quería asustarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Se encontraba abrazada al profesor de pociones y completamente confundida. No había podido encontrar señal de mentira en la historia que le había contado y aun así no se sentía dispuesta a dejar sus planes para descubrir al traidor. Lentamente, se soltó de su esposo y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó a Snape.

- Sí. Creo que es la mejor noche que he pasado en mucho tiempo… – contestó él. Se sentía bastante contento de haber descubierto que ella no era realmente una aliada del señor Oscuro. Ahora el problema era hacer que la chica se diera cuenta de que él no era un traidor…

- Me alegro que descansaras, dijiste que hoy nos espera un día duro. – dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El profesor se enderezó en la cama y buscó su ropa. Como habían dejado la planta afuera, pudo vestirse muy rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita. Luego, le indicó que iría a ver si podían darse una ducha. Él salió de la habitación y ella pudo levantarse y vestirse.

Los pensamientos de Tonks la llevaron a repasar todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte de su primo. Ahora sabía que lo del robo del banco y la muerte de su madre había sido inevitable, pero ¿eso era suficiente para convencerla? No estaba segura todavía, tendría que ver que pasaba ahora con la planta. Sabía que tenían que llevarla hasta Voldemort para probar su lealtad, pero mantendría vigilado a su esposo hasta que trabajara en la poción. No podía dejar que el señor Tenebroso la bebiera, debería echarla a perder de alguna manera pero sin ponerse en evidencia… tal vez su mítica torpeza fuera una buena excusa o tal vez… solo tal vez… realmente él no fuera un traidor y lograra deshacerse de la poción antes de que se completara…

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y sintió a alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¿Tonks? Ya está el desayuno y… creo que esa mujer va a sufrir un colapso si ve tus ojos y tu cabello, ¿podrías dejarlos como eran ayer en la noche? – dijo rápidamente. Ese día la chica era de ojos azules y cabello rosado.

La chica se volvió frente a él y su cabello y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color hasta volver a ser la joven de cabellos naranja y ojos lila. Entonces dijo:

- ¿Qué pasó con "preciosa"? ¿Ya te cansaste de ser cariñoso conmigo? – preguntó directamente con una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien, ¿vamos preciosa? – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

El desayuno pasó sin novedades y un par de horas después, ambos se habían duchado, cambiado sus ropas muggles por otras más aptas para el viaje y se encontraban tomando un autobús para Ica. Al subir al vehículo se sentaron juntos con tan mala suerte que les tocó recibir los rayos del sol durante todo el viaje.

- No te molestes, el sol es bueno para la salud y la verdad es que se nota que te hace falta – dijo Tonks reprimiendo una carcajada al ver la cara de limón que puso su esposo al ver sus lugares.

Al medio día ya habían llegado a su destino. La ciudad de Ica resultó un lugar muy agradable y antes de una hora ya habían comprado los pasajes para Lima. Faltaban dos horas para la salida del autobús, así que fueron a buscar un lugar para comer antes de la hora de abordaje. Cuando se sentaron Tonks le preguntó directamente:

- ¿Cómo murió tu madre? – ella lo observaba y se dio cuenta de que su expresión se volvía sombría, el levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella.

- Mi padre la mató en uno de sus ataques violentos. – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento… no creí… – la joven bajó la mirada y la clavó en su plato.

- No te preocupes, fue muy doloroso, pero sucedió hace muchos años… ahora prefiero recordarla en sus mejores momentos – dijo él restándole importancia. – estaba en mi último año de Hogwarts cuando esto sucedió. Creo que las ganas de vengarme de él fue lo que me unió al grupo de Voldemort… en fin eso es historia antigua… no quiero aburrirte.

En ese momento ella levantó la mirada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo:

- ¡No! ¡Cuéntamelo! De verdad quiero escuchar la historia. Quiero conocerte mejor… – ella deseaba saber más, estaba deseando escuchar cómo había llegado a convertirse en lo que era ahora, qué lo había orillado a ser el profesor más odiado del colegio, el espía, y ¿el traidor?

Él comenzó su narración, diciéndole como era su casa. No era muy pequeña, aunque tampoco era una mansión. Su madre era una mujer muy dulce y estaba completamente enamorada de su marido. Él era un hombre agresivo y tosco, pero a su manera parecía amar a su esposa. Su problema eran los celos, era capaz de celar a su esposa hasta con su propia familia, además, cuando bebía era terriblemente violento. En algunas ocasiones llegaba a golpear a su esposa y a su hijo, pero principalmente a ella.

La señora Snape, no consideró nunca abandonar a su marido, ni siquiera cuando su hijo se lo planteó abiertamente antes de entrar a sexto año del colegio. Ella decía que él moriría si ella lo dejaba y que si ella se portaba bien, él no tendría motivos para golpearla. Su hijo se fue para el colegio un año más y al regresar vio huellas de golpes en el rostro de su madre. Severus decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y se enfrentó a su padre. La pelea entre ambos fue violenta y el chico llevó las de perder. Su padre lo dejó completamente molido, lleno de cardenales, con varios huesos rotos e inconsciente. En las neblinas de su cabeza pudo ver como su madre recibía la peor paliza que había llevado en los últimos años. El chico no pudo hacer nada… ella gritaba y su hijo no podía moverse debido a los efectos de una maldición. Así la vio morir, entre sollozos y lamentos. En ese momento el joven Severus Snape juró que vengaría la muerte de su madre… y lo había cumplido.

_Final del capítulo. En el siguiente terminan su travesía hasta Inglaterra y deben elaborar cierta poción prohibida. La canción que se menciona se llama "Luz" y es escrita e interpretada por Miguel Nández (para variar), un maravilloso cantante español. _

Respuestas a los mensajes recibidos:

****

**_Alexems_**: ¿Tienes algo de vidente? Creo que sí. Me hace gracia que en más de una ocasión adivinamos lo que la otra va a escribir… por cierto tu historia está genial. Ayer no me dejó enviar el review (¡benditas máquinas!), espero poder enviarlo hoy. Con respecto a la risa de Snape, tengo que decirte que me encantaría escucharla, creo que debe ser muy sonora y con un deje irónico muy interesante…

Lamento lo de la tarea de la semana tras anterior, pero la verdad es que los cactus son mis plantas favoritas y tengo un libro sobre ellos. Este en particular me encanta y tenía ciertas características que me permitían ubicarlo largo de ellos, así que lo aproveché. Nombre y características son verdaderos.

Espero haber complacido tu curiosidad acerca de Andrómeda, más adelante se volverá a mencionar, pero para eso faltan varios capítulos. ¿Qué te parece lo que le pasó? ¿y a la mamá de Snape? El problema de la mujer agredida no escapa a ninguna realidad ¡ni al mundo mágico! Creo que ese es uno de los aspectos que más me impactó del libro 5 (¡incluso más que la muerte de Sirius!).

Con respecto a ser ciegos, es maravilloso como nos engañamos nosotros mismos con tal de no dar el brazo a torcer. Ella un quiere probar que es un traidor, aunque en el fondo creo que ya tiene una esperanza de que eso no sea cierto…

Gracias por los buenos deseos, creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, pero como ves, eso provocó que hasta hoy pudiera publicar, ¡lo siento! (amsp14 pone ojitos tristes y carita de perro apaleado…)

**_Nocrala _**: Lamento terminar el capítulo en esa parte, pero es que la conversación quería que fuera el inicio del siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te gustara, creo que fue un buen efecto que ella no pudiera seguir sus planes tal y como deseaba…

Como viste, esta vez Snape no se rió de ella. Creo que luego de lo de Nazca, no se atreve a molestarla y bueno, ya viste lo que hizo… él no es bueno para consolar a la gente, ¡precisamente por eso se alejó de ella! Y mira que termina siendo su pañito de lágrimas… pero espérate… aun falta.

Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció doña Rosita? Ese personaje me parece encantador, lástima que ya no sale más, pero creo que yo la habría ahorcado…

Bueno wapa, espero que este capítulo te gustara y lamento si te he dejado en vilo en varias ocasiones, espero que en este capítulo no sintieras el final tan violento. Gracias por leer la historia y espero tu mensaje… (siempre son muy interesantes…)

**_Aliance_**: Hola wapa!! ¿Te gusta que hablen español? Creo que Snape es perfecto y como tal DEBE hablar español, ¡por favor! Si nuestro idioma es precioso. Fue sorpresa para él que ella comprendiera lo que decían, pero creo que soportó bien el impacto.

A mi también me encanta que digan cosas que no quieren decir, me parece que en esos momentos se comportan como debería comportarse siempre el uno con el otro, me gusta mucho más cuando luego se regañan en silencio, me parece muy simpático… ¿qué te pareció la conversación del inicio? Creo que yo moriría si tuviera que dormir con un hombre así y supiera que no va a pasar nada, bueno, aunque nada, nada no pasó… ¿ella tendría frío?

Espero que se te aclarara lo del cactus con este capítulo, a mi también me gustan mucho esas plantas y tengo varias, pero la verdad es que de ese tipo en particular solo he visto las fotos.

Por cierto, me temo que con respecto a la noche juntos fue un poco diferente a la que te imaginabas, pero de todas formas espero que te gustara, a mi en particular me habría encantado que me pasara a mi y no a ella (¡por supuesto sin lo de la muerte previa de mi mamá!), en fin, que algunas tienen suerte.

Bueno, para lo de Malfoy hay que esperar un poco porque primero tienen que regresar a Inglaterra, pero espero que te guste lo que le preparé. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, gracias por leerlo.

**_Climenestra_**: Hola chica! Que bueno que te guste la historia. (¡A mi me encanta la tuya!) Me alegra que te imaginaras la escena de la discusión de una forma tan vívida, porque así es como me la imaginé yo. Creo que Snape debe verse divino riendo de esa manera y ella debe haberse debatido entre la furia de ver que se burlaba de ella y la agradable vista que tenía enfrente. En fin, espero que las escenas de este capítulo también te las imaginaras y las vieras tan dulces como creo que fueron.

Por cierto, no te preocupes tanto por tu fic, aunque te quedes pegada en partes. La verdad es que te está quedando genial… a mi me encanta. Espero que continúes y sigas haciéndolo tan bien como hasta ahora.

Bueno, niña, gracias por el mensaje, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que me cuentes cómo te imaginas las escenas de esta parte.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola que bueno que has podido seguir leyendo. Siento mucho lo de la velocidad de publicar, pero la verdad es que eres la primera que me dice que lo hago muy rápido. La verdad es que intento publicar cada cuatro o cinco días, (pero en ocasiones me atraso un poco) esta vez me atrasé por los exámenes, espero que eso te diera más tiempo para leer lo que recibes.

Tienes razón acerca del lío en la cabeza de Tonks y creo que para este capítulo no le ayude mucho para que se le deshaga, la verdad es que me encanta tenerla tan confundida.

Espero que publiques pronto tu historia, me encantan las historias nuevas y sobre todo si tratan mal a Bellatrix…

Gracias por leer la historia y dejarme un mensaje. Espero que te siga gustando.

**_Mikos-Snape_**: Hola, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Creo que lo de la risa de Snape es algo que impactó, pero la verdad es que me hacía gracia que se riera con ganas alguna vez… ¿Así que te gustaría que te hablara español al oído? Pues tendrás que hacer fila, ¡porque yo llegué primero! Es que debe ser súper romántico. Por mi parte me lo imagino abrazando a Tonks para que no tenga frío y lo fuerte que debe ser su brazo, y que además te diga "preciosa"… debe ser el paraíso.

Gracias por seguir este historia, espero que te siga gustando tanto leerla como a mi escribirla. Espero tu mensaje…

**_Andreina Snape_**: Hola, gracias por leer la historia y dejarme un mensaje. ¿Qué te pareció? Me temo que ella esté aun más confundida que antes. Como viste él ya está convencido de que ella no quiere unirse a Voldemort, pero ahora sabe que quiere vengarse de él… es triste ¿no? Darse cuenta que la persona que amas está por hacerte daño… Bueno, espero que te gustara este capítulo… (lamento que no lo pudiera publicar tan rápido como querías, pero el estudio… en fin, y está aquí!!)

Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado…

**_Indira de Snape_**: Hola wapa, que bueno que te unes a la historia, se que es un poco extraña, pero creo que me gustó la idea de que sospecharan uno del otro y que se quisieran conocer bien para tratar de encontrar algo malo en el otro y mira que espero que acaben conociéndose MUY bien. La verdad es que creo que la escribo porque me gustaría que fuera yo la elegida para ese matrimonio por conveniencia, pero creo que como no es posible, me consuelo con escribir.

Bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

**_Sara Ginny_**: Hola, que bueno que leas la historia y sobre todo que te guste… no te preocupes por no leerlos conforme los publico, al rato se te hace más divertido leerlos juntos, a mi me pasa que cuando se me juntan varios los disfruto más…

Espero que te gustara como se solucionó lo de la cama, es una de mis partes favoritas, no creo que sea necesario aclarar que me encantaría ser esa chica, pero en fin, ya que no puede ser… bueno, espero que te siga gustando y que me envíes tus comentarios y tus preguntas. Cuídate…

**_Clau de Snape_**: Hola amiga, ¡qué pena! Pero creo que si es costumbre cortar los capítulos en la parte interesante, pero vos no te podés quejar de eso… vos hacés lo mismo. Como verás Snape se dispuso a jugar el juego de Tonks, pero la verdad es que resultó algo que nadie esperaba, se acercaron aunque no físicamente, sino de una manera más profunda…

Con respecto a la misión, casi nadie acertó que _Islaya copiapoides_ no era un hechizo, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo habría sabido de no ser porque tengo un libro sobre cactus y en él está esta planta. La verdad es que mi latín es pésimo, pero como en el libro dice explícitamente que es ese el nombre de la planta, pues yo lo puse. Te cuento que con respecto a los ojos de Tonks, eres la única en mencionar ese detalle, a mi se me hizo gracioso que tuviera los ojos como Harry, lo hice primero para hacer rabiar a Snape, pero como resultó que él no la miró hasta después de la reunión, pues me pareció justo que le alzara la bronca después.

Qué bueno que te guste que digan cosas sin querer, porque son de mis partes favoritas, ahora no hay muchas y luego disminuyen aun más, pero por el momento se han ido de la lengua varias veces. Lo de la mamá de Tonks pues se explica más en este capítulo y aparte lo de la mamá de Snape se agrega como un "bonus" espero que te gustara la forma en que se comunican estos dos estando lejos del castillo de Voldemort.

Lo de enviar a la pareja a Nazca fue circunstancial y como ves pues no se quedaron mucho tiempo. La próxima vez, creo que los enviaré a Costa Rica y haré que ella pierda el vuelo, a ver si me lo deja a mi solita… en fin, que te contaré que tal es en persona y lo que es capaz de decir en español…

Con respecto a la frase final de Tonks en el capítulo anterior, pues sí, ella no descarta llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con su marido, recuerda que dijo antes que si era preciso lo seduciría… pero no creo que se acordara de eso cuando lo dijo, la verdad es que quería estar acompañada y bueno, ya viste lo que pas

Gracias por los buenos deseos acerca de los exámenes, creo que me fue bien… más bien deseo que haya ido bien… Gracias por todo, espero que este capítulo te guste… por cierto, ya que preguntaste, te cuento que estudio un posgrado en Matemática (¡a penas estoy por la mitad!).


	9. Regreso a Inglaterra

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Gracias por el apoyo, para el capítulo anterior tuve muchísimos mensajes, eso me dice que les gusta la historia y eso me pone muy contenta. Espero que les siga agradando y que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Como ven ya está el capítulo y espero poner el siguiente a media semana. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

_Tonks y Snape descubren muchas cosas el uno del otro. Él está seguro de que ella no es aliada de lado oscuro, pero ella sigue sin creer que él no sea un traidor. Al terminar el capitulo anterior, Snape narraba a su esposa cómo había muerto su madre…_

**Capítulo IX: Regreso a Inglaterra**

- Cuando pude liberarme del hechizo ya mi madre había muerto. Me acerqué a ella como pude y la abracé. Algunos miembros del ministerio llegaron a averiguar lo sucedido y a llevarse el cuerpo de mi madre antes de que llegara la policía muggle. Me interrogaron y curaron mis heridas. Estuve en San Mungo algunos días… cuando regresé él se había ido y yo esa misma tarde dejé la casa para siempre. Un amigo del colegio me recibió en su casa, fue Lucius Malfoy. Pasé con él el resto de las vacaciones. Estando en su casa averigüe que en los países del este se podía aprender artes oscuras, que siempre fueron mi pasión, y yo quería aprender. Así fue como planeamos irnos al este cuando termináramos el colegio, ahí podría aprender la forma de vengar a mi madre. Para no cansarte, te diré que al finalizar sétimo viajé con Lucius, aprendí mucho y conocí a lord Voldemort, él me aseguró que si me unía a él lograría llevar a buen término mi venganza y cumplió.

- ¿Quieres decir que mataste a tu padre?

- Preferiría que no lo llamaras mi padre – dijo mirándola fijamente. En su rostro se veía una furia que no había visto en él más que al atacar a Malfoy la noche de su boda – y si lo maté. Creo que es el único de mis crímenes de mortífago del que no me arrepiento…

-------------------------------------------------

- Lamento haber suspendido la reunión de ayer, pero tuve que arreglar algunos imprevistos – dijo Dumbledore a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraban reunidos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. – tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante y lo haré antes de entrar a los temas que tenemos pendientes. Nymphadora Tonks ha aparecido…

Un murmullo se escuchó por todo el salón y los allí reunidos se miraban unos a otros incrédulamente. Solo Remus Lupin no hacía ningún comentario y se mantenía sereno.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Bill Weasley – ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, Bill, ella se encuentra bien. Pero no está en un lugar seguro. Está en el castillo de lord Voldemort…

- ¿Snape lo sabe? – preguntó Moody – debemos avisarle, es un pena que no pudiera estar aqu

- Él fue quien nos lo hizo saber – interrumpió el director – no se preocupen. Necesito saber si ella habló con alguno de ustedes antes de desaparecer acerca de una venganza…

Los diferentes miembros de la Orden se miraban en silencio.

- Me temo que no te comprendemos Albus – dijo Molly Weasley – vas a tener que ser más específico. Creo que casi todos los presentes querríamos vengarnos por algo en algún momento…

- Bien. Tonks se unió a los mortífagos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en absoluto silencio. No podían creerlo, ella, una chica tan dulce, ¿con esos monstruos?

- Eso es imposible Dumbledore – dijo Kingsley – ella es una "sangre mezclada", como dicen ellos, no la aceptarían como mortífago.

- Bueno, realmente no lo han hecho – aclaró el profesor al tiempo que Remus levantaba la mirada y se fijaba en él – lo que hicieron fue ponerla a prueba…

- ¿Qué tipo de prueba? – preguntó Lupin.

- Le pidieron como requisito que fuera evaluada de forma muy cercana por un mortífago, ella aceptó y será evaluada por Snape.

- ¿Ella será también una espía? – volvió a preguntar Remus.

- No, no lo será. De hecho no estamos muy seguros de sus intenciones. Existen dos opciones: o quiere formar parte de los seguidores de Voldemort o desea demostrarnos que Snape es un traidor… – aclaró el director.

- Pero eso son solo disparates – dijo Molly. – ¿cómo va a sospechar de él?

- Pero la chica se ha cerrado en sus ideas y no hemos podido sacarla de ellas – aclaró Dumbledore.

- No creo que quiera realmente unirse a ellos – dijo el licántropo – creo que la segunda opción es la más probable. Antes de marcharse ella había dicho en más de una ocasión que no comprendía porque confiábamos tanto en Snape, supongo que esa es la razón. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Por el momento, nada. Todo está en manos de Snape por el momento, nosotros no podemos entrar en el castillo sin montar una guerra y tampoco podemos descubrirlos pues aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que ella está tramando. Podría incluso ponerse en nuestra contra…

Todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros y comentaban la noticia. Entonces Remus volvió a preguntar:

- ¿A qué clase de evaluación será sometida? – Lupin miraba fijamente los ojos de Dumbledore y este, que conocía los sentimientos de Remus por la chica contestó:

- La han casado con un mortífago y deberá pasar unos meses de prueba.

El hombre lobo palideció visiblemente y aun con temor preguntó:

- ¿Quién es su marido?

- Severus Snape… – respondió Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------

El viaje a Lima fue más tranquilo que el viaje a Ica. Para suerte de ambos esta vez la luz del sol no les daba directamente y eso hizo que el trayecto fuera más ameno. Cuando subieron al autobús, buscaron sus asientos y se acomodaron. Luego de un rato, Snape sintió como su esposa se arrecostaba en su hombro y miraba por la ventana. Él no pudo evitar pensar en ella.… se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas, tal vez sobreviviera al período de prueba, pero si lo pasaba, lo que le esperaba era aun peor… formar parte de los mortífagos era algo que no le deseaba ni a su mayor enemigo. Tenía que pensar en una manera de sacarla de ese lugar, tal vez podría fingir su muerte, pero eso la obligaría a mantenerse oculta al menos hasta que vencieran a lord Voldemort y sabía que eso no funcionaría. Ella no se quedaría tranquila y correría peligros insospechados… otra opción era que no pasara la evaluación, pero era casi seguro que de ser así el señor Tenebroso la entregaría para que la torturaran y luego la mataran; definitivamente eso tampoco funcionaría…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que su esposa lo miraba atentamente. ¿En qué pensaría su esposo? ¿estaría planeando cómo engañar a Voldemort con la poción o cómo engañar a Dumbledore en su próximo informe? Ese tipo de dudas la estaban matando, ahora sabía que quería creer que era inocente, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que haber pruebas de alguna de las dos posibilidades: de su traición o de su inocencia.

En ese momento el profesor de pociones notó su mirada y puso sus ojos en ella. Ahora era una chica más morena, de ojos verde agua y cabellos rubios, era una verdadera belleza… Lo miraba atentamente y en sus ojos se reflejaban sus dudas…

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó en forma distraída.

- En lo que pasará cuando regresemos al castillo – dijo sinceramente.

- No te preocupes del río antes de llegar al puente – le dijo el profesor – cuando estemos ahí tendremos que afrontar muchas cosas, pero lo haremos bien, te lo aseguro.

- Severus…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Realmente te gusta que te llame por tu nombre de pila? – inquirió Tonks.

- La verdad es que sí. Nunca nadie me llama de esa manera, es un cambio agradable.

- Pues a mi no me gusta – replicó la joven – creo que es demasiado formal. Voy a tener que inventar un apelativo para ti, ¿qué te parece "gatito"?

- ¿Qué dices? – casi bramó Snape. – ¿"Gatito"? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Tranquilízate, es una broma, pero ya se me ocurrirá algún otro nombre, veamos…

Durante el resto del viaje, la chica estuvo buscando apelativos que fueran del agrado del profesor de pociones, pero por más expresiones que proponía, nunca llegaba a una que fuera aceptada. Al llegar a su destino, la pareja se dirigió al aeropuerto y en él buscaron la lista de vuelos a Inglaterra. Se sorprendieron al enterarse que debían viajar primero a México para partir de allí a Europa. No parecía haber otra manera así que compraron los pasajes a Ciudad de México y dos horas después ya se encontraban en el avión. Por ser un vuelo nocturno, las luces del aparato se encontraban apagadas casi en su totalidad. Nuevamente, Snape sintió como su esposa se arrecostaba en su hombro, pero esta vez quedaba profundamente dormida.

-------------------------------------------------

- No comprendo porqué no han regresado, solo tenían que traer esa estúpida planta – decía Lucius Malfoy a la mujer que compartía su cama en ese momento.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, no se puede utilizar magia cerca de esa mata o puede sufrir daños, como el que causaste hace unos meses… – le respondió ella – además, para que la quieres si nosotros dos nos divertimos mucho juntos. No comprendo que es lo que le ven a esa niña, ni siquiera es bonita y si te fijas es bastante torpe…

- No creí que hablaras tan mal de tu sobrina, querida – dijo Lucius viéndola nuevamente.

- Por favor no me recuerdes el parentesco con la sangre mezclada… esa chica no tiene clase.

- En eso te equivocas. Si que tiene clase…

Bellatrix se levantó rápidamente del lecho y se colocó la túnica con un movimiento de su varita. Parecía bastante molesta y la verdad, era que lo estaba. Desde la muerte de su hermana, ella se había convertido en la amante de su cuñado y hasta el momento, el arreglo parecía ser satisfactorio para todos. Ahora ella no estaba tan segura de que sus encuentros casuales realmente lo fueran. El rubio era un hombre muy interesante y no pensaba compartirlo con la estúpida de su sobrina.

- Cuando decidas dejar de hablar de otras mujeres conmigo, volveremos tener sexo. Si quieres también puedes intentarlo con Nymphadora, pero no creo que te haga mucho caso, está muy contenta con el esposo que tiene, así que creo que tendrás que esperar turno… – terminando de recoger sus cosas salió de la habitación de Lucius echando chispas por los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------

Tonks sintió que alguien le daba ligeros golpecitos en su hombro. Serían cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Snape logró despertarla, en unos minutos llegarían a su destino y debían prepararse para el trasbordo. La chica había dormido plácidamente durante todo el viaje. Esto había dado oportunidad al profesor de pociones para pensar en todo lo sucedido. Esperaba haber sembrado la duda de su inocencia en la mente de la chica, pero sobre todo, esperaba haber llegado a un conclusión correcta respecto a los motivos de ella.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó suavemente.

- Bien… ¿y tú? – dijo ella – ¿ya llegamos a México?

- Yo no dormí, y sí ya llegamos a México. Deberías dejar esa costumbre de hacer varias preguntas a la vez… – murmuró Snape con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿No pudiste dormir o no tenías sueño? – preguntó Tonks enderezándose.

- Creo que fueron ambas cosas a la vez. No quería moverme porque te habría despertado y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, tenía que pensar. – a lo largo del viaje había decidido un plan de acción para la elaboración de la poción… iba a tener que confiar en sus instintos… y en su asistente.

- Lo siento… – dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

- ¿Porqué? Vas a tener que aprender que soy bastante insomne… hay noches que no logro dormir ni una hora continua, así que no te preocupes…

- Pero las dos últimas noches dormiste de un tirón… – rebatió ella.

- Te recuerdo que hace dos noches estaba inconsciente y ayer terriblemente cansado. Pero bueno, también pudo deberse a la compañía… – dijo más para sí que para ella.

- Espero que haya sido eso – murmuró la chica, pero estaba segura de que él la había escuchado, así que se sonrojó un poco.

Bajaron del avión y se dieron cuenta de que tenían que esperar dos horas para tomar el siguiente vuelo. Aprovecharon el tiempo para proporcionar agua a la planta que llevaban y comer algo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo de repente Snape.

- Sí, claro, ¿qué quieres saber? – dijo ella dejando de lado su comida y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Porqué?

- ¿Porqué me uní a lord Voldemort? – inquirió ella. Snape asintió con la cabeza y ella añadió – he esperado que preguntaras desde el día que nos casamos… – esperó unos segundos mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino blanco y continuó – La verdad es que desde la muerte de mi primo y mi madre, me di cuenta de que hay muchas más personas involucradas en estas muertes de las que recibirán algún castigo y no quiero que salgan ilesas. Si es necesario me tomaré la ley por mi mano, pero todos los involucrado van a pagar…

- ¿Aun crees que formo parte de ese grupo? – preguntó Snape.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – No estoy segura como antes, pero voy a averiguarlo…

- Te agradezco tu sinceridad – dijo lacónicamente el profesor y se retiró de la mesa.

Ingresó rápidamente a los cuartos de baño del restaurante, tal vez no debía haberle preguntado, pero la verdad era que su respuesta había sido más sincera de lo que se esperaba. No podía creer que se lo había dicho a la cara… seguía sin confiar en él. Bueno, era de esperarse… "¿Tú confiarías en ti? Sabes que no… siempre has vivido entre dos realidades, moviéndote para que no te descubran. Estás acostumbrado a mentir y ella lo sabe, es lógico que no confíe en ti. Deberías estar feliz de que respondiera a tu pregunta tan sinceramente como lo hizo." Snape se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo "Mírate bien, eres un espía, nadie reconocerá nunca lo que haces y no vas a poder convencerla. Eres un buen actor, si ella quiere puede tomar cualquier cosa por prueba de tu culpabilidad, pero no va a encontrar una prueba que te libere de sus cargos, nunca dejas rastros… nunca va a creerte." Ya resignado, salió a encontrarse con ella. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, miraba por una ventana ignorando que él se le aproximaba…

"¿Porqué le dije eso? Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me defendió de Lucius, me ayudó en este viaje e incluso me contó historias dolorosas de su vida y sé que no me mintió en eso… pero tenía que ser sincera, si le hubiera dicho que no dudaba de él no me habría creído, él sabe que creo que es un traidor. ¿Se enojará mucho conmigo?… Bueno, es probable… ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué voy a hacer?… Tengo que ser fuerte, y seguir con mis planes…" tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos que no escuchó acercarse a su marido.

- Si quieres podemos irnos – dijo el profesor a sus espaldas.

- Sí, no quiero que perdamos el avión.

-------------------------------------------------

Al dar por finalizada la reunión, Dumbledore vio que Lupin se quedaba en la habitación esperando para hablar con él.

- Suéltalo de una vez Remus – dijo el director del colegio.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? Sé que no tendría que preguntar, pero usted sabe… lo que siento por ella…

El director lo miró dulcemente y le narró la historia tal y como Snape se la había contado. No omitió ningún detalle de lo que el profesor de pociones le había contado, pero añadió algunas cosas de sus pesquisas particulares.

- Sé por otros informes de Snape, que las jóvenes que caen en las manos de los mortífagos, en especial las vírgenes, sufren muchas vejaciones por parte de ellos. Es una suerte que hayan elegido a Snape para que se casara con ella. Estoy seguro de que él la protegerá de todo eso…

- Hubiera preferido que no fuera allí, pero ya que lo hizo, tengo que admitir que Snape era la mejor opción…

- Fui al Ministerio de Magia el día de ayer. Los papeles de su matrimonio son legales y fueron debidamente tramitados. Eso debe darle a ella cierto tipo de protección. Esperemos que no corra ningún peligro.

- Sabes si… en algún momento… ¿puede anularse ese matrimonio? – preguntó el licántropo.

- Teóricamente si puede anularse; pero existe un problema. El rito usado para su boda fue el rito de la mezcla de sangre. Supongo que la idea fue que a ella llegara sangre "limpia". Bueno, como te decía el matrimonio puede ser disuelto solo si no llega a consumarse, de lo contrario, serán marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe…

- ¿Crees que los obligarán a consumarlo? – preguntó Lupin.

- No creo que logren obligar a ninguno de los dos a que consumen su matrimonio… – dijo Dumbledore. Luego, miró a los ojos a Remus y agregó – si se consuma será cosa de ellos…

- ¡Eso no va a suceder! Ella no va a llegar a eso…

- Precisamente, no sabemos hasta que punto está dispuesta a llegar…

- ¿Eso fue lo que investigaste ayer en la tarde?

- Sí, averigüe el tipo de rito realizado y las implicaciones. Si el matrimonio se consuma, solo existe una forma de disolverlo. El cónyuge que desee la separación deberá proponerla de forma oficial y el otro debe aceptarlo también de la misma manera…

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – interrumpió Lupin.

- …al aceptarse la propuesta, el cónyuge que propuso la separación morir

-------------------------------------------------

Tonks notó que su esposo volvía a comportarse con ella de manera distante. Había vuelto a su mutismo y respondía solo como monosílabos. Ella sabía que sus sospechas iban a ser mal recibidas, pero nunca pensó que borraran el acercamiento que habían tenido en esos dos días juntos.

El vuelo a Inglaterra había tenido una ventaja sobre los otros viajes; debido a la gran cantidad de personas que viajaban en ese momento, los pasajes conseguidos no los ubicaban en asientos consecutivos. De esta manera, Snape pudo dedicar el viaje a pensar en muchas cosas. Su situación entre los mortífagos no era la más estable, él sabía que muchos de ellos no confiaban en él y que sospechaban que era un doble espía; gracias a su habilidad para no dejar rastros, había sido imposible que encontraran pruebas que lo incriminaran, pero los resultados de las misiones en las que él participaba siempre dejaban mucho que desear…

También estaba su esposa… su esposa… ¡qué bien sonaba eso! Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía alguna sensación que llenara tanto su corazón como esas dos palabras… su esposa… Pero era preferible no pensar en eso, no tenía sentido desgastarse en una situación que bien o mal no iba a poder remediar, porque no dependía de él. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ella no dejaría de sospechar de él, porque cualquier prueba de descargo ante la acusación de ella, era su condena de muerte por parte del lado oscuro…

Por otro lado, estaba su trabajo para la Orden del Fénix. Sabía que los integrantes del grupo confiaban en él aunque no supieran las razones que lo llevaban a actuar de esa manera. Ninguno de ellos conocían la historia que se encontraba detrás de todo eso, él tampoco quería recordarla, pero lo atormentaba todos los días… era la historia de su vida, su ida y su vuelta del mundo de los mortífagos… cómo llegó ella a su vida y cómo se fue… Mary Ann…

_Eso fue todo por esta vez. Espero que les gustara el capítulo y que me lo comenten por medio de un review…_

Primero agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia dejen review o no. Espero que de verdad les guste como evoluciona. Comentarios a los reviews recibidos:

**_Alexms_**: Hola Mayra, que bueno saber de ti. Recibí tu hermosa tarjeta, gracias… Tengo que agradecerte también por el mensaje. Me encanta que te gustara la caricia de la mejilla, es algo que personalmente me hace sentir muy bien y creo que a ella también. Lo de que sean más abiertos uno con el otro, es muy dulce. A mi me encanta que se cuenten cosas y que luego, se den cuenta de que siempre ha habido algo entre ellos aunque no lo quieran aceptar.

Como te diste cuenta, ya él está seguro de que ella no quiere ser mortífago, pero ¿cuándo se convencerá ella de que él no es un traidor? Bueno, creo que eso será un poquito más adelante.

Un detalle, si ese hombre me dijera preciosa, olvídense de la historia, porque ya no escribiría más, me dedicaría a mirarlo todo el día.

Vas a ver lo que pasa cuando hagan la poción y las reflexiones de ella en esos momentos, espero que te agrade (aunque aun faltan un par de capítulos para eso).

Gracias por los buenos deseos, pero mi querido profesor se está haciendo de desear y no nos ha llevado los exámenes, así que estamos todos en ascuas… Cuídate y sigue con tu historia, que me tienes intrigadísima con la llegada de Tonks a Hogwarts…

**_Strega-in-progress_**: Hola!!!! Que bueno que estés leyendo la historia. Me alegra que te guste y que te parezca interesante. En cuanto a la tensión y la pelea, esta vez han estado un poco más tiernos y me temo que las peleas se irán espaciando cada vez más.

Lamento no haberte contestado en el capítulo anterior, pero me encontré tus mensajes luego de publicarlo.

¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero que te gustara… me encantaría saber tus comentarios. Por cierto, tu nueva historia está muy interesante… espero que la continúes pronto y que no se acaben las vacaciones todavía.

**_Climenestra_**: Hola amiga, que bueno que enviaste mensaje… me fascinan tus apreciaciones sobre la historia, siempre pones el dedo en la llaga. Tienes razón, eso de "no eres fea" es muy de su estilo, creo que en él eso es casi como decir una rima de Bécquer. Lo que importa es que funcionó, ella terminó abriéndose y diciéndole que se sentía triste. Creo que fue muy dulce de parte de Snape apoyarla sin decir nada más… claro que ella se encargó de que se acercara y luego, ¡tenía frío! Pues yo quiero tener frío si el remedio es que me abrace un hombre así.

Lo de la personalidad de Snape y su relación con lo de su mamá, yo creo que es un todo. Una difícil infancia marca mucho a las personas y creo que el dolor que se guarda de esa época, puede producir personas tan cerradas como Snape. Espero que esta chica lo ayude a sacar su parte más dulce y tierna.

Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes una foto del hermano de tu amigo? Yo soy una fan de Miguel Nández (por si no recuerdas, mi historia anterior se basa en una canción de él… Grabado a fuego). ¡Me encanta! Bueno, es que es muy guapo y tiene voz de ángel… ¿qué tal canta tu amigo?

Bueno guapa, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que me lo comentes pronto… cuídate y continúa tu historia, no la dejes en el olvido; mira que tengo curiosidad…

**_Elanor Black_**: Hola chica, mira que eres curiosa… todavía no se va a ver cómo se vengó Snape de su padre, eso queda para después. Por el momento, hay pendiente una llegada al castillo y una poción por hacer…

Como viste, tienes razón; cada vez Snape se sincera más con su esposa. Creo que le hace bien tener a alguien con quien no debe fingir y sobre todo, que la única manera de acercarse a ella es diciéndole la verdad. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ella detecta si dice o no la verdad.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… espero tu mensaje comentándolo.

Besos wapa…

****

**_Perla mery_**: Hola amiguita… me temo que todavía no se dice cómo mató a su padre, pero no te pongas histérica que ya se dirá, me pareció muy violento poner lo de las dos muertes tan seguido, pero dentro de unos capítulos se sabrá, por el momento todavía hay un par de asuntos pendientes…

Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, a mi en lo particular me encantó lo de "gatito" sé que fue un poco cursi, pero creo que fue bueno para ver salir otra vez al Severus Snape al que estamos acostumbradas.

Bueno, espero saber pronto de vos, tanto por un review como por tus escritos… Cuídate.

**_Barbiblack_**: Hola! Que bien que pudiste dejar mensaje esta vez. No te preocupes tanto por el de la vez anterior. A mi lo que más me gusta es contestarlos y, pues eso si me entristece un poco pues no tengo nada que decir cuando no recibo el review, pero la verdad es que me contento cuando veo que vuelves a dejar mensaje y puedo hacer comentarios al respecto.

Me alegra que te gustara Snape en un plano un poco más romántico… creo que le sienta bien, así que lo alargué un poco más. Como habrás visto, esta vez las cosas han ido a más conversaciones. Sé que eso puede hacer el capítulo un poco aburrido, pero es que hay que ir explicando algunas cosas ¿no crees?

Por cierto, tienes algo en común con Alexms, ambas me leen la mente con lo que sigue en la historia, dentro de unos capítulos vas a ver a qué me refiero. Bueno wapa, cuídate y no olvides mandarme un mensaje para ver que opinas del capítulo.

**_Susy Snape Malfoy_**: Hola!, me llamó mucho la atención tu saludo, ¿qué es chavacana?

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Ya viste que se cuenta mucho de la vida de Snape y que se comprende un poco mejor su carácter. Espero que este te gustara aunque se hablara más y se actuara tan poco.

Es una suerte que esos dos se estén llevando mejor, ¡mira que sería difícil un matrimonio que inicia y no se dirijan la palabra! Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que me lleguen tus comentarios. Besos...

**_Indira de Snape_**: ¡Que bien que te gustara el capítulo! Mira que me costó un buen rato dejarlo de esa manera. La verdad es que no quería que fuera tan tierno todavía, pero no pude evitarlo… es que para mi él es así. Bueno, creo que en esta parte lo que pasa es que no tienen tiempo de ser realmente tiernos el uno con el otro. Si te fijas se pasan en el viaje, hablando y pensando; creo que lo no moverse para no despertarla es lo más dulce, pero su reacción ante el "gatito" es el más puro estilo Snape…

Espero que te gustara y que sigas leyendo la historia. Cuídate wapa…

**_Nocrala_**: Hola, hola, hola… que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Las revelaciones fueron muchas, pero creo que es acertado de parte de Snape no esconderle nada y responderle a su esposa con la verdad; si le gusta bien y si no ¡que pena! Creo que busca que lo vea tal cual es… (si lo ve como yo, prontito llegan a algo más…)

En cuanto a doña Rosita, la verdad es que es exasperante. Creo que de pasarme a mi seguro le doy unas pastillas para dormir con tal que me deje en paz… ¡ruiditos! Espero que te gustara la parte del viaje de este capítulo. Como verás no todo es dulzura, entre ellos hay una bronca que tienen que resolver y gran parte está en la mente de Tonks…

Bueno, espero tus comentarios, cuídate y sigue leyendo.

**_Piccolina07_**: Hola, que dicha que te decidiste a dejar un mensaje, me encantan los comentarios! Y la verdad es que me extiendo mucho respondiéndolos, pero es que me fascina hablar…

Que bueno que te gusta Snape así de tierno, a mi me parece realmente adorable. Ya lo verás en los capítulos siguientes… puede ser un ángel, pero también un diablo.

Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyéndola.

**_MaruSnape_**: Hola wapa, muchas gracias por leerte los ocho capítulos de un tirón. Lastimosamente no escribo tan rápido como para dejarte una cantidad similar tan rápidamente… (no me hagas caso, que poquito a poco voy subiendo los capítulos: uno o dos por semana) me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a la "acción" por la que preguntas, creo que tendrás que esperar a que se dé, todavía no es tiempo, tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas primero, pero vas a ver que se acercan más cada vez… Por otro lado, no sé que tan explícitamente esperas encontrar esa parte…

Gracias por leer la historia, espero que te siga gustando. Cuídate…

****

**_Aliance_**: Hola amiguita, que bueno que te pasas por aquí… Mira que me fascina leer tus comentarios. Creo que tienes razón la infancia de Snape es cruel, creo que esa es la razón para que sea tan amargado y grosero con los chicos. Me gusta buscarle el lado más humano, porque tiene que haber una razón para que sea tan grosero con la gente… pero en fin, si nadie más quiere verle ese lado yo me ofrezco de voluntaria y estoy segura que también lo harás…

Ciertamente, creo que el capítulo pasado tuvo varias escenas muy tiernas. Creo que lo de "preciosa" se debe a que uno de mis mejores amigos me dice así, por eso no lo encuentro tan meloso, pero creo que lo hizo más que todo porque ella se sentía mal y quería sacarla de los pensamientos tristes que tenía. En fin, que ¡es su esposa y están solos! Así que me parece bien que le diga esas cositas… (ya me gustaría que fuera a mi!!!!!) ¿No crees que debe ser lindo que te diga de esa manera? Lastimosamente nunca lo sabremos, pero la ilusión queda… En fin, como viste a la mañana siguiente él no la llama de esa manera, ya ella está bien y usa nuevamente su apellido, al final pues ella reclama (yo también lo haría) y consigue que siga tratándola igual de dulce.

Lo del "frío", no estoy muy segura si se refiere a la temperatura del lugar o a la que hay entre ellos, pero creo que la segunda se está arreglando.

Con respecto a doña Rosita, te cuento que es uno de los personajes que más me gustó, creo que siempre existe una viejita impertinente en cada barrio, y bueno si no tienes que aguantarlas siempre son simpáticas.

Bueno, eso es todo que tengo que atender una "visita" de Inglaterra, digo, digo, de un barrio cercano… es que viene a practicar su español y estoy pensando dejar que me diga "preciosa", de todas maneras su esposa ya está en el avión… (regaño: amsp14 ¡ya deja de soñar!)

**_Mikos-Snape_**: Hola, que bueno que te gustó doña Rosita, es de mis personajes favoritos, pero ya no sale más (aunque creo que podría salir…) tienes razón con respecto a lo de sentirse demasiado cariñoso que use la palabra "preciosa", aquí se usa muy comúnmente, pero creo que puede parecer un poco pronto para que la use. En fin, creo que fue porque ella no se sentía bien, había dicho que era fea, y él quería consolarla… (¡mejor consuélame a mi!)

Tienes razón con lo de la infancia de Snape, creo que las infancias difíciles dan adultos interesantes, pero la verdad es que mucho lastima y él no merece sufrir tanto…

Lo de la poción, lo empezarás a ver en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, espero tu mensaje. Cuídate…

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola, me alegra recibir tus mensajes, como ves en esta ocasión me atrasé un poco en la publicación, pero es que estaba esperando un mensaje en particular y hasta que no llegó pues no subí el capítulo. Pero si Dios lo permite, pronto publicaré más, pero es que tengo el cerebro un poco cansado y cuando me siento a escribir las ideas llegan a cuenta gotas.

Felicidades por tu viaje, espero que lo disfrutes mucho y que la goces en grande. Mañana entraré a fanfiction para buscar tu historia, espero que no esté muy atrás, ¿publicaste hace mucho? Para las que no lo sepan se llama "El artículo de la verdad", no la he leído, pero esta niña la ha trabajado con mucho esmero, espero leerla y para la próxima les dejo un comentario (publicidad).

En fin, gracias por el mensaje, tienes razón, a mi también me gusta que me digan preciosa. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola peque, todavía no hay segunda parte de Grabado a fuego, pero ya se me ocurrieron más cosas, así que no te enojes, cuando termine esta historia y la otra que te comenté, le entro a la segunda parte… Que tu historia está buenísima (aunque sea de Sirius), no la dejes en el olvido…

Adelante con el estudio que es lo primero.

**_Andreina Snape_**: Hola chica, gracias por la invitación. Espero entrar mañana a ver que tal me va. ¿con que eres la directora de Slytherin? Espero entonces que seas la directora de mi casa, porque la mayoría de las veces no quedo ahí, espero que esta vez si.

Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Ciao…

**_Riegel_**: Hola, mira que me has planteado una buena duda, ¿cuál será el color natural de Tonks? En los libros no lo dicen, así que supongo que debe ser que ha cambiado tanto que ni ella está segura. Supongo que es como mi tía, que nadie sabe de que color es realmente su cabello, se ha teñido tanto que debe ser completamente blanco (por los decolorantes…)

En cuanto al abrazo en la cama, tengo que decirte que debes hacer cola, porque ya muchas estamos esperando turno. A mi me fascinaría un hombre así, pero bueno… no todo se consigue en esta vida.

Yo también tengo unos cuantos cactus, ninguno es muy grande. Antes si tenía uno altísimo, pero se lo heredé a una amiga cuando cambié de trabajo (no era dando clases, trabajaba en una oficina editorial…).

Bueno niña, suerte con la Mate y que te siga gustando la historia.

****

**_Clau de Snape_**: HOLA!!!!!!!! Que bien que llegó tu mensaje. Desde hace tres días tenía listo el capítulo, pero no lo he subido esperando tu mensaje. A mi me ha sucedido varias veces eso que dices con los reviews, ¡me da un coraje! Es que más de una vez he tenido que volver a escribir todo y luego me quedo con la idea de que se me olvidó algo que había puesto en la primera versión. Lo que hago ahora es que los escribo en Word y los copio cuando los voy a mandar, así si se me cierra la pantalla o me pone su "no story" tengo todo escrito, pero lo simpático es que desde que decidí hacerlo así no me ha vuelto a pasar.

¿Qué te diré? Creo que estoy enamorada (del de "pensieve" ¿te llegaron las fotos?)… mira que decirle "preciosa" a mi me encanta ese apelativo. Creo que es muy dulce. Te cuento que por un momento estuve tentada a que le dijera "eres bella" o algo así, pero me pareció que "no eres fea" iba más con su personalidad. En fin que tienes razón, se dicen cosas reveladoras pero ninguno les pone atención, al rato están un poco brutos… Les falta confianza, creo que tienen baja autoestima.

Lo de Andrómeda, pues ya viste, su muerte fue una tragedia y ambos tienen sus razones para lamentar esa muerte, hay que ver como lo superan… Por otro lado, la pena de ella lo llevó a decirle cosas que no le había dicho a nadie y creo que eso tiene que valer algo ¿no? Bueno, ya verás lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, espero poder publicarlo a media semana…

Bueno niña, cuídate mucho y nos estamos comunicando…

Ojalá les gustara el capítulo, porque esta vez decidí poner 2...


	10. Regreso ¿a casa?

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Otro capítulo! (pero no se mal acostumbren…)

_Tonks y Snape regresan de su misión, ahora deben resolver sus diferencias y encontrar la forma de salir vivos de ello…_

**Capítulo X: Regreso ¿a casa?**

El avión aterrizó cerca de las siete de la noche. Por fin había terminado el largo viaje de regreso. Tonks y Snape, debían dirigirse inmediatamente al castillo de lord Voldemort, pues él quería que el profesor elaborara la poción de alargamiento de la vida lo más pronto posible. Él sabía que debía ir al cuartel de la Orden, pero debido a la urgencia del mandato del señor Oscuro, iba a ser necesario que dejara la visita para otra ocasión.

Snape sabía que antes de llegar a la guarida de los mortífagos, debía dejar en claro algunas cosas con Tonks. Era necesario que le dejara actuar con respecto a la poción, no quería que corriera peligro, pero sabía que no podía decírselo abiertamente; tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada y hacerle ver lo que deseaba sin que ella se enterara…

- Debemos ir al castillo inmediatamente. Lord Voldemort ya debe haber sentido nuestra llegada a Inglaterra y en cualquier momento sentiré su llamada. Es preferible que se dé cuenta de que nos dirigimos hacia él…

- Lo que tu digas – respondió ella con el mismo tono indiferente que uso él segundos antes – no quiero que lo hagamos esperar.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la terminal y él la miró alejarse. Bueno, tendría que intentar salvarla aun cuando ella no quisiera la ayuda de un "traidor"…

-------------------------------------------------

- Deberás conseguir todo el equipo necesario para la elaboración de la poción. Todo deberá estar aquí para horas de la tarde. – ordenó lord Voldemort a Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy no estaba muy feliz con el encargo. La elaboración de la poción anterior había fallado por su culpa y preferiría no haber tenido nada que ver con esta, solo para evitar contratiempos. Por otro lado, Snape le debía una por la noche que lo atacó; porque para Lucius él había sido el agredido esa noche; y prefería no tener que buscar cosas para él. Por último, esperaba que Snape fuera enviado a Hogwarts a elaborar la poción, pues eso habría dejado a Nymphadora sola en el castillo… a su disposición. Pero él, como todos los mortífagos, vivían para obedecer a su señor y si el quería que buscara los materiales… eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Debido a su condición de prófugo, Malfoy acudió a un vendedor de objetos robados: Mundungus Fletcher. Le habían indicado que este hombre no hacía preguntas y que además, sus artículos eran de calidad. No quería gastar mucho tiempo en esos menesteres… Compró todo lo necesario y lo llevó al castillo.

-------------------------------------------------

- Lucius Malfoy fue a verme hoy – dijo Mundungus a Dumbledore – compró todo lo necesario para implementar un laboratorio clandestino. Deben estar tramando algo importante.

- Es interesante… Snape aun no ha traído informes, tengo entendido que no se encuentra cerca…

- ¿Y Tonks? – Mundungus apreciaba mucho a la chica, pues ella siempre lo trataba bien; en realidad le preocupaba que estuviera sola con los mortífagos.

- Espero que se encuentre con él, pero no puedo asegurártelo. Charlie está averiguando lo que sucede, hoy en la tarde nos lo comunicar

- ¿Debo seguir vendiéndole al Malfoy? – consultó Fletcher.

- Sí, de esa manera por lo menos sabremos qué materiales consiguen…

Al salir Mundungus de la cocina, ingresó Remus Lupin, las ojeras que tenía eran profundas como cráteres y su expresión completamente sombría, esto habría sorprendido a cualquiera que no fuera Dumbledore. La luna llena había sido dos semanas antes, así que la razón de su aspecto tenía un único nombre: Nymphadora Tonks… ¡o perdón! Nymphadora Snape.

- Hola – saludó el hombre lobo – ¿Snape se ha comunicado?

- Me temo que no… – el director levantó la mirada y observó como Lupin parecía hacerse más pequeño ante esta respuesta. "Definitivamente estás muy enamorado" – no te preocupes, ella estará bien. Snape la está protegiendo.

- Eso también me preocupa… ¿y si se molesta con ella y la deja como con las clases de Oclumancia que debía darle a Harry?

- Eso no va a suceder… sabes que ellos fueron buenos amigos, él aprecia a esa chica y se preocupa por ella. No debes preocuparte tanto.

- No puedo evitarlo… – la mirada de Remus se perdió en la pared – nunca le dije que la quería…

Dumbledore se quedó mirándolo con infinita dulzura, Lupin había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y se había enamorado muy pocas veces… La mayoría de las veces sus relaciones terminaban cuando la interesada se enteraba de su condición de licántropo. En el caso de Tonks, ella conocía su "problema" y lo aceptaba de esa manera, aunque no tenían ninguna relación amorosa… De repente Lupin comenzó a hablar

- Ella es maravillosa, creo que me enamoré desde que la conocí. Se llevaba bien con todos, pero conmigo se llevaba mucho más que bien…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Era una tarde apacible. La casa del Grimmauld Place tenía únicamente tres personas en ese momento. Sirius Black se había acercado a su amigo Remus Lupin y de había señalado la cocina.

- Voy a ir a ver a Buckbeak…

Remus hizo una indicación con la cabeza y puso a un lado el libro que leía. Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa y ella estaba en la cocina. Nymphadora Tonks, la mujer más hermosa que conocía, la chica que le roba el sueño… debía armarse de valor y hablar con ella.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cocina. Lentamente abrió la puerta y la vio. Ella estaba de espaldas trabajando con varios expedientes. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó al hombre lobo entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Lupin – parece que es importante…

- Hola, no solo pongo al día los casos en los que trabajo; pero no me han asignado nada interesante en los últimos meses.

- Estoy seguro que tú haces que los casos sean interesantes solo con trabajar en ellos…

- Gracias… – la chica se quedó viéndolo fijamente, ¿qué se traería Remus entre manos?, casi nunca iba a hablar con ella, generalmente lo hacía si necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea asignada, aunque sabía que la mayoría de las veces eran cosas que podría haber hecho solo.

- Quisiera hablar contigo… – dijo Lupin poniéndose completamente rojo – ¿tienes un momento?

La joven valoró lo que hacía, la verdad era que eso podía esperar. La única razón por la que trabajaba ahí en ese momento, era porque esperaba la llegada de Snape, hacía días que no lo veía y sabía que debía llegar a la casa en cualquier momento.

- Por supuesto… – dijo soltando la pluma – tú dirás… – en ese instante se volteó y quedó de frente al licántropo con la mirada fija en él.

- Mira, yo sé que tu trabajo es muy importante y que deseas colaborar al máximo con la Orden del Fénix… – el la miraba intensamente con esos hermosos ojos color miel – pero quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho, esto puede ser peligroso…

- Remus, no te preocupes por mi – interrumpió la joven – yo sé cuidarme sola…

- Sé que te puedes cuidar sola, lo que pasa es que no creo soportar que te pasara algo… – Lupin había tomado las manos de la chica en un impulso irrefrenable. Ella se había separado un poco de él completamente sorprendida de su actitud. Todo daba vueltas para ella, ¡Lupin estaba abordándola! Intentó decir algo pero la voz le falló y solo acató a mover los labios sin emitir sonido alguno… Eso no podía estar pasando, él era como un hermano mayor para ella… – mira, hace ya tiempo que quiero decirte… y… no sé… yo quisiera que supieras… que yo… – él la miraba fijamente y ella trataba de convencerse de que eso no estaba pasando.

En un movimiento fallido, la chica trató de liberar su mano. En ese preciso momento ingresaba a la cocina un hombre vestido completamente de negro. La vista que percibió no fue la que esperaba, estaba seguro de encontrar a Tonks enfrascada en su trabajo, pero en ese momento no parecía trabajar mucho… De un solo vistazo descubrió lo que sucedía, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Snape se dirigió a la biblioteca, Remus estaba intentando conquistar a Tonks, obviamente esto le molestaba, hasta el momento había considerado que ella solo tenía ojos para él, pero ¿porqué tendría que ser así? ¿ella nunca había dado señales de esa preferencia? Era cierto que en muchas ocasiones se había quedado en la casa más de lo necesario solo para conversar con él, pero eso no significaba nada…

Unos segundos después oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la calle y el hombre lobo entró a la biblioteca. Snape se encontraba sentado en un sillón y tenía un libro en la mano. Lo había tomado automáticamente y ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba, pero hizo ademán de leerlo cuando el licántropo entró en la habitación.

- No sabía que tenías reunión hoy… – dijo Remus – Dumbledore aun no ha llegado… – Lupin estaba un poco molesto, pues estaba seguro de que Tonks le habría correspondido de no haber llegado el profesor de pociones. De hecho, pensaba que la joven se había ido por Snape. Ella debía de temerle…

Snape pudo ver el abatimiento de su excompañero de colegio, pero no dijo nada. Él no tenía la facultad de consolar a la gente, así que era preferible no intentarlo. La verdad es que si había reunión, pero era bastante más tarde. Su presencia a esa hora se debía al deseo de ver a Nymphadora Tonks antes de la reunión y hablar un rato con ella, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, la chica se había ido. Lo cierto es que había huido, no quería herir a Remus… pero ella no estaba enamorada de él.

- Sí, pero aun falta un rato para la reunión… ­– dijo Snape. "tal vez no debí decir eso, da a entender que llegué antes a propósito". – esperaba hablar contigo primero – improvisó.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó extrañado Remus, "¿pero tenía que ser hoy?" – tú dirás…

No pensaba preguntarle a Remus sobre la chica, pero ahora tenía que buscar un tema…

- Hay una variedad nueva de la poción matalobos… nunca la he probado, pero se supone que puede evitar que la transformación sea total. – sabía de esa poción desde hacía meses, pero era mucho más difícil de hacer que la original y su tiempo disponible tal ves no diera para ella.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, si estás dispuesto a hacerla, yo la tomar

- Magnífico, estará lista dentro de dos meses… – miró los ojos del hombre lobo y descubrió una profunda tristeza, no supo porqué lo hizo, pero dijo – disculpa por interrumpirte con Mary Ann…

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Dumbledore escuchó a Remus relatar varias historias acerca de su enamoramiento de Tonks, y no pudo evitar notar que en ninguna de ellas ella había correspondido a sus avances. Era obvio que ella no quería lastimarlo, si ella se sentía atraída por un miembro de la Orden, no era por el hombre lobo.

- ¿Tú crees que ella te corresponde? – preguntó Dumbledore directamente.

- No puedo asegurarlo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo, aunque lo intenté… creo que sí. Sirius pensaba que era probable y yo, espero que pueda amarme…

- Eso es algo que tendrá que resolver ella cuando regrese. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ahora es una mujer casada y casada con Snape…

- ¡Ese matrimonio es una farsa!

- No Remus, no lo es…

- ¡Sí lo es!, él ni siquiera consigue recordar correctamente su nombre, ¿quién es Mary Ann? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿En dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – hacía muchos años que no escuchaba a nadie mencionar a esa chica… – ¿quién la mencionó?

- Snape llamó así a Tonks en una ocasión… pero nunca comprendí la equivocación. Pero es lógico que no está seguro ni de su nombre, ese matrimonio es una farsa…

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y comprendió… ahora sabía lo que pasaba, Mary Ann, esa dulce chica… no se parecía a Tonks, solo tenían una cosa en común… en fin, a la larga si se parecían…

- Mary Ann, ¡cuantos años hace de eso! No me corresponde a mi contarte al respecto, no te preocupes… Tonks estará a salvo… pero ese matrimonio es legal. Tal vez sea de conveniencia, pero no sabemos la relación que llevan en estos momentos.

- Lo mataré si se atreve a tocarla…

- Estás hablando de su esposo – le recordó el director – además, no sabes si ella quiere que él la toque…

-------------------------------------------------

Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería. Que la tocara, quería sentir su mano dándole confianza. Se acercaban rápidamente al castillo de Voldemort y de esa forma se acercaban también a la incertidumbre constante, a la poción que debía hacer Snape, a los mortífagos (en especial Bellatrix y Lucius), a la zozobra y… al temor. Sabía que al decirle de frente lo de sus sospechas había cortado el acercamiento que habían tenido, pero aun así deseaba que le infundiera ánimos.

- En media hora llegaremos al castillo. – dijo él – será mejor que respires profundo e intentes dejar tu mente en blanco.

Esta vez no fue necesario que definieran lo que dejarían ver a Voldemort, Snape sabía que ella no tenía alma de mortífago y lo que intentaba hacer, así que no lo perjudicaría con el señor Oscuro. Ella sabía que él la protegería aunque fuera en aras de su antigua amistad y tampoco estaba preocupada por eso… le preocupaba la poción… Entonces lo hizo, alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la de su marido. Él miró alternativamente la mano de ella y su rostro. Vio preocupación, ansiedad y miedo. Suavemente, él colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella y así continuaron el resto del viaje, sin decir ni media palabra.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraron en el castillo de lord Voldemort. Entraron en ese lugar y unos minutos después se encontraban en presencia del señor Oscuro. Lord Voldemort entró en sus mentes. La chica tenía los pensamientos un poco desordenados. Veía escenas de plantas, viajes cansados, caminatas… hasta que encontró la imagen de un pueblo pequeño, vio a la joven con Snape buscando un lugar para dormir, la casa de doña Rosita y el momento de ir a dormir, luego, sintió el cosquilleo que recorrió el cuerpo de la joven cuando Snape la abrazó esa noche y la llamó "preciosa". Esto alegró a Voldemort, si bien el matrimonio no se había consumado aun, la pareja se acercaba y ella parecía sensible a esto. Entrar a la mente de Snape fue un poco más interesante… el profesor de pociones estaba un poco irritado con su esposa, había que explicarle demasiadas cosas, pero parecía guardar bien las apariencias y tener un poco más de paciencia de la habitual. Notaba que el profesor se ganaba la confianza de su esposa, que habían compartido un viaje relativamente agradable y que admiraba la belleza de la chica. Hablaría con él antes de que elaborara la poción.

- Ya está listo el laboratorio para la siguiente fase de esta misión… – susurró Voldemort – la señora Snape será tu ayudante…

Tonks se estremeció al oírse llamar de esa manera, pero hizo una reverencia y se inclinó aun más.

- Quédate – le dijo Voldemort a Snape.

En ese momento Bellatrix se acercó, tomó a la chica del brazo y la sacó del salón. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta un improvisado laboratorio de pociones. Al entrar, Tonks pudo ver a Lucius, que se encontraba al lado de unos calderos… y apretó con fuerza su varita, ¡esta vez estaba preparada! Percibió como su tía miraba intensamente al mortífago y se retiraba sin decir palabra.

Lucius se acercó a la joven con pasos decididos. Ahora no estaba borracho, pero su mirada la desnudaba igual que en la noche de bodas.

- Hola muñeca… No sabía que debías trabajar con los materiales que traje, de saberlo habría buscado algunos mejores… – la miró fijamente y sus ojos se encendieron de deseo – No comprendo cómo te casaste con él, muñeca. El señor Tenebroso no debió hacerlo, él no va a darte el placer que puedo darte yo… – al decir esto ya se encontraba casi a su lado – debes decidirte, ven a mi habitación esta noche… él no lo notar

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima – dijo ella cuando la vio acercarse tanto. – y para ti soy la señora Snape, ¿está claro?

- ¡Vaya! resultaste tan altanera como tu "marido" – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero sus ojos echaban chispas, se acercó más y agarró con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de la joven, su voz se hizo profunda y amenazante – no importa lo que digas, vas a ser mía. Hoy, mañana o al día siguiente, pero ni ese idiota de tu marido va a impedirlo… Ni siquiera me importa que ya hayas estado con él… yo voy a saber apreciarte mejor. Solo el acostumbrado a los buenos platillos sabe reconocerlos…

Tonks estaba bastante asustada, pero soltó su brazo y se separó unos pasos de él.

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! – y apuntándole con su varita dijo – _Petrificus totalus_… – Lucius cayó con brazos y piernas pegados a su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de la varita y las palabras adecuadas, Malfoy fue dejado fuera del laboratorio. Luego, protegió la puerta de manera que nadie pudiera entrar a través de ella, a excepción claro, de su esposo y ella…

-------------------------------------------------

- Es necesario que se consume este matrimonio – dijo Voldemort sin más preámbulo.

- Ella no es tan fácil de convencer mi señor… – apuntó Snape. – creo que va a ser difícil. Está más interesada en aprender todo lo necesario para servirle convenientemente.

- No me importa si quiere ser perfecta para el grupo, quiero que consumen el matrimonio. Tienes dos semanas. _Crucio…_ – dijo suavemente, mientras el profesor se retorcía – …y no cuestiones mis órdenes.

El profesor de pociones se retiró del salón profundamente preocupado y adolorido. En esta ocasión solo había recibido una vez la maldición, así que las señales eran mínimas, pero el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Avanzó hasta el laboratorio en el que debía elaborar la poción. Hasta ese día MacNair siempre había sido su ayudante, pero ahora prefería que Tonks se quedara con él. No era seguro que estuviera sola si podía evitarlo… (¿sería realmente esa la razón?), por suerte fue Voldemort quien lo dispuso y no fue necesario discutir al respecto. Por otro lado, su plan consistía en incriminar a MacNair del fallo de la poción y ahora se había quedado sin víctima para su plan.

_El siguiente capítulo presenta la elaboración de la poción y… bueno, no les mato la historia._

Obviamente esta vez no hay respuestas a reviews, pero por favor no dejen de enviarlos, que ¡¡¡ya casi hay 100!!!

Espero que les gustara la sorpresa y hasta la próxima…


	11. La poción

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

**_Con los dos capítulos anteriores, la cantidad de mensajes recibidos aumentó a más de 100. debido a eso publiqué un pequeño fic que espero que les guste. La notificación les llegará pronto… Gracias por leer la historia y dejar mensajes al respecto._**

_Snape y su esposa deben elaborar una poción prohibida para lord Voldemort, pero el verdadero problema es la consumación de su matrimonio, orden que recibió Snape en su último encuentro con el señor Oscuro._

**Capítulo XI: La poción**

Snape se dirigía al laboratorio, lo mejor era empezar la poción lo más pronto posible. Tonks iba a ser su ayudante y eso le creaba otro problema, era extraño pero casi todos sus problemas estaban relacionados con ella…

MacNair habría sido el chivo expiatorio ideal, sobre todo porque comenzaba a sospechar de él. En fin, tendría que idear otra cosa que los dejara a los dos libres de sospechas.

Entró al laboratorio por la puerta hechizada por su esposa y la encontró arrecostada a una mesa, muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Algo había pasado en su ausencia… y no parecía ser algo agradable.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó bruscamente Snape.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, en sus ojos había cansancio y un poco de furia, pero además, había un destello de tranquilidad, provocada por la llegada de Snape. Ella no lo pensó, solo se acercó y se abrazó a él. El profesor de pociones estaba bastante sorprendido por este arranque de su esposa, pero sin decir palabra, la abrazó él también. La chica no lloraba, solo se arrecostó a su pecho y se apretó a él. Tímidamente la mano del profesor se movió hasta la cabeza de la chica y la acarició.

- ¿Qué paso? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora con un tono de voz que invitaba a conversar.

- He discutido con Lucius…

- ¿Te hizo daño? – interrumpió preocupado el profesor. – Voy a…

- No, esta vez lo petrifiqué y lo saqué de aquí.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Snape, separando a su esposa de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Sí… pero estoy asustada. – dijo con un susurro.

Permanecieron abrazados unos cuantos minutos. La verdad es que Snape estaba bastante asombrado. Había intentado mantenerse frío con ella, pero las cosas no siempre sucedían como se planeaban… por lo menos había durado el tiempo suficiente hasta que el señor Tenebroso había entrado a sus mentes. Ahora, después de la orden dada al espía, eso podía cambiar… pero no todavía, ¡primero tenia que echar a perder una poción!… y sobrevivir.

- Debemos elaborar la poción, señora Snape… – dijo el profesor. Ella se quedó mirándolo y sonrió. Luego, se separó de él y se acercó a los materiales que Lucius dejó en la mesa de trabajo.

- Seguramente recordarás que no soy muy hábil para hacer pociones… – dijo ella jugando con un pequeño cuchillo – esa materia no era mi fuerte.

- Creo recordar que las pociones no te salían, pero preparabas muy bien los ingredientes… así que esa será tu tarea… por el momento. – dijo Snape. En esta ocasión la preparación de los ingredientes no iba a ser la razón de que la poción fallara, esta vez parecía que él tendría que asumir la responsabilidad… y las consecuencias.

Con habilidad, Snape dispuso todos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción y los fue pasando a su esposa para que los fuera cortando y pesando. La chica estaba bastante nerviosa, sabía que esa poción no debía funcionar, así que intentaba malograr alguno de los ingredientes, pero Snape siempre corregía sus "pequeños errores".

Ya avanzada la madrugada, terminaron de preparar los ingredientes. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que comenzar a preparar la poción. Mientras Snape revisaba los últimos detalles de la receta, Tonks revisó una vez más los calderos que utilizarían. Recordaba que hace unos años, se había escrito un informe acerca del grosor de los calderos y que debido a eso muchos habían sido desechados. Un caldero con un fondo muy delgado podía echar a perder la poción mejor preparada. Ese Percy Weasley había hecho un buen trabajo con ese informe. La joven empezó a inquietarse de no tener nada que hacer mientras su esposo revisaba la receta.

- Creo que estos calderos están muy cerca del límite reglamentario – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Snape – disculpa pero no estaba escuchándote…

Nymphadora levantó una ceja, no era común escuchar a Snape disculparse…

- Digo que estos calderos pasan muy ajustados los límites reglamentarios establecidos por el Ministerio de Magia. – dijo mostrándole uno – ¿no vez su grosor? Parecen de los que Mundungus vendía de contrabando. – su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al recordar los días felices que paso con sus amigos de la Orden del Fénix. Antes de meterse en esa pesadilla… antes de pensar que Severus era un traidor… – Me cuesta imaginar a Lucius haciendo de mandadero para conseguirlos…

Snape levantó la mirada inmediatamente y miró intensamente a su esposa. ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Lucius había conseguido los calderos? Una luz se iluminó en su cabeza… podía funcionar…

-------------------------------------------------

Remus no podía dormir. Charlie había averiguado que Snape y Tonks habían llegado al país procedentes de Perú, pero por medios muggles. Todos en la Orden sabían que eso no podía deberse más que a una misión. Pero no podía creerlo, ella estaba recién "casada" con el espía, no podían haberle asignado ya una misión… era muy pronto.

Recordaba una y otra vez las veces que había estado con ella en diferentes trabajos y no podía olvidar su fallido intento de declaración. ¿Sería posible que ella no lo quisiera? La verdad es que Dumbledore había plantado la duda en su cabeza… ¿y si ella no lo amaba?, y peor aún, ¿si amaba a otro? Pero eso era imposible, a menos que no fuera alguien de la Orden. Su único amigo a parte de Sirius y él era Snape y… ¡no! ¡ella no podía estar enamorada de él! Pero qué estaba pensando… ella se había ido para buscar la forma de incriminarlo. Ella lo odiaba. Ella lo creía un traidor. Ella estaba casada con su enemigo…

-------------------------------------------------

El matrimonio Snape se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Luego de preparar las cosas para la poción, se habían percatado de lo terriblemente cansados que se encontraban. Había muchas razones para esto: la tensión vivida en los últimos días, el viaje a Perú, la relación entre ambos… La verdad es que estaban más cansados de lo que querían aceptar.

Cada uno de ellos iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. "No creo que pueda obligarla a cumplir la orden del señor Tenebroso. Ella no va a querer hacerlo por su propio gusto. Tendré que aceptar el castigo por esto, pero no puedo obligarla, eso sería condenarla para siempre a esta vida" pensaba Snape.

Por su parte, su esposa pensaba en cosas más inmediatas "a lo mejor decide no dormir conmigo esta noche. La verdad, ¿porqué razón iba a querer hacerlo?, ya me dijo que padecía de insomnio y el estar a su lado probablemente se lo acreciente. No diré nada, si quiere dormir solo será su problema."

Al entrar en la habitación, Snape se encaminó directamente a la habitación del fondo, estaba agotado y solo la idea de descansar un poco aliviaba un poco su cuerpo; además, los efectos del _Cruciatus_ aun permanecía en su ser… Rápidamente, se desvistió y se acostó. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda, eso de desvestirse a la vez e introducirse juntos a la cama era de matrimonios bien avenidos… y ellos no estaban en ese caso. No iba a obligarla a una situación que la incomodara. Unos minutos después, su esposa salía del tocador y se dirigía a la cama. En ese momento vestía una bata blanca y su cabello era corto otra vez. Ella no supo explicar el porqué, pero sintió una gran alegría al verlo acostado en su cama.

La chica se sentó en su lado y apagó la luz. Lentamente, se introdujo en su lado del lecho. No estaba segura de la forma en que se comportaría su esposo, pero estaba dispuesta a no dejarse sorprender. Parecía estar dormido y esto la animó.

- Buenas noches Severus – dijo ella por si acaso aun estaba despierto.

- Buenas noches preciosa – murmuró su marido con voz de sueño.

- Creí que estabas dormido – dijo ella – te ves cansado.

- Lo estoy – dijo él. Luego de un instante de silencio añadió – recuérdame que mañana debo comentarte algo…

En ese momento se encendió la luz de la habitación y Tonks se sentó de cuclillas en su lado de la cama:

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Mañana… – repitió él.

- No, ahora. Quiero saber lo que sea…

- ¿En serio? – dijo él poniendo atención a la conversación que mantenía con su esposa – no creo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño…

- No importa, ¡dímelo! – insistió ella.

- Voldemort quiere que consumemos el matrimonio – dijo él y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a dormir.

Ella quedó tan sorprendida por lo que dijo Snape que no pudo dormir. Apagó la luz, se acomodó en su lado y observó como su esposo dormía plácidamente. La verdad es que hasta el momento no había visto al hombre insomne que le había advertido que era…

Consumar el matrimonio… tener sexo con Severus Snape… no pudo reprimirlo… de pronto llegó hasta ella la enormidad de lo que había hecho por seguir sus sospechas. Se encontraba en el castillo de Voldemort, casada con él, con un hombre al que en un inicio admiraba, que luego odiaba y que ahora, no podía decir lo que sentía por él… todo dentro de ella era confusión. Por un lado estaba lo que pensaba de él, por momentos era capaz de decir que era un gran espía y que al protegerla a ella demostraba lo buen elemento de la Orden que podía ser, realmente se sentía dispuesta a aceptar que estaba equivocada y que él no los había traicionado nunca. En otras ocasiones, pensaba que era un magnífico actor y que, como esa tarde y noche, hacía lo posible para cumplir de la mejor manera a su señor. Esa tarde no le había permitido cometer errores que habrían malogrado la poción… pero estaba segura de que eso le había salvado la vida.

Pero tenía que considerar también lo que sentía en su corazón. Al estar tan cerca de él esos días había vuelto a renacer en ella esos sentimientos hacia él que creía muertos: admiración, ternura, cariño, amistad, deseo… amor… Sí, muchas veces había deseado amanecer como los dos días anteriores, con ese extraño hombre a su lado. En una primera época lo había reprimido porque sabía que su primo habría pegado el grito en el cielo; luego, cuando Sirius murió, él se alejó y aun no sabía por qué… ¡se lo preguntaría el día siguiente! Tenía que saber porqué se había apartado, porqué de pronto no había querido ser su amigo, ella lo había achacado a que él los traicionaba, pero, ¿si no era así? Ahora tenía muchas cosas en juego, pero iba a jugar y no estaba dispuesta a perder…

Snape sentía a su esposa despierta, sabía que hacía más de una hora que no se movía, pero no dormía, estaba nerviosa y tensa. Se volvió nuevamente para el lado de ella y la miró con los ojos entre cerrados, estaba inquieta y muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

- ¿No vas a dormir? – preguntó suavemente. Al escuchar su voz ella se estremeció visiblemente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo comenzó a acomodarse y a mirar a su marido entre hito e hito. Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape hizo encender la luz de la habitación y lentamente se enderezó hasta quedar casi sentado. La joven se detuvo en el acto y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Snape no invitaba precisamente a tener la conversación más amena del siglo, pero él no podía evitarlo – ¿algo te molesta? ¿es por la nueva orden del señor Tenebroso?

Ella solo acató a asentir con su cabeza. No podía creer que fueran a hablar de eso en la cama, hubiera preferido mil veces hacerlo en el laboratorio, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se les presentaba.

- ¿Porqué dejaste de hablarme? – preguntó directamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – el rostro de Snape reflejaba la más completa confusión.

- Cuando Sirius murió, tú dejaste de hablarme… – aclaró la chica – ¿porqué?

Snape la miraba completamente confundido, ¿por qué le interesaba esto ahora? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Black, nunca le había preguntado y ahora… tendría que confesarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos…

Durante su estancia en el laboratorio, Snape había reafirmado su decisión de ser sincero con ella y no ocultarle nada, con la esperanza de que ella reconociera en estas actitudes que él no los traicionaba. Esta era una dura prueba, debía decirle la verdad… Entonces contestó:

- No podía consolarte porque no sentía la muerte de Black…

El profesor de pociones comenzó a hacerle a su esposa un triste relato de todo lo que sucedió en su interior al morir Sirius Black. En ese momento en su cabeza se movían cientos de pensamientos encontrados. Sirius era su enemigo del colegio, una estúpida broma de él había estado a punto de costarle la vida y lo odiaba por eso y más… En sus años mozos habían sido rivales en todo y Black **casi** siempre salía victorioso.

Por otro lado, comprendía la frustración de no poder hacer nada por la Orden más que facilitar su casa, él había vivido una situación similar al ingresar al grupo… nadie, aparte de Dumbledore, confiaba en él y por lo mismo no le permitían realizar correctamente los trabajos que le asignaba el director. No podía decir que eso hacía que apreciara a Black, pero la verdad es que entendía su impotencia y su mal humor… muy parecido al suyo propio.

Cuando Sirius cayó a través del velo, él no estuvo presente, pues debido a su condición de espía, no podía ir a luchar abiertamente contra los mortífagos, pero ¡vaya si tenía ganas de estar ahí! Sabía lo que era que lo dejaran en inactivo, aunque ahora los motivos le molestaban menos que en la primera guerra… Se enteró de la muerte de su compañero y tuvo una extraña reacción; era una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Se sentía triste porque la Orden había perdido un miembro valioso y sobre todo, pensó en ella, su amiga, que sufriría por la pérdida… El problema fue una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad que lo embargaba; no más peleas estúpidas, no más insultos al llegar a las reuniones de la Orden, no más burlas por los años de colegio… no podía evitarlo, le tranquilizaba saber que se había quitado todos esos problemas de encima. Entonces llegó… el sentimiento de culpa… ¿cómo iba a verla a la cara si no podía sentir como ella la muerte de su primo? ¿con qué sinceridad podría consolarla si él no sentía lo mismo o al menos algo parecido a lo que ella sentía? ¿cómo decirle "lo siento" si no lo sentía? No podía… tendría que alejarse de ella si quería respetarse y que ella lo respetara en el futuro… No podía ser su apoyo en ese momento, aunque eso significara que ella lo odiara… era mejor que lo odiara teniendo todavía respeto por sí mismo, a que lo odiara cuando descubriera que le había mentido y ya no tuviera ni eso…

Snape había dejado de mirar a su esposa casi desde el inicio del relato. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido de la pared. Ella lo miraba atenta y no perdía palabra de lo que él decía. No podía creerlo… y todo sonaba tan lógico… ¿sería cierto? Tenía que serlo, calzaba perfectamente con el enigmático hombre con el que se había casado. Cuando Snape terminó su explicación, su rostro reflejaba un profundo dolor, por él… por ella… y sin quererlo, por Sirius Black…

El profesor de pociones estaba seguro de que ahora la había perdido para siempre… ella no iba a perdonarlo, pero al menos aun podía respetarse de haber sido fiel a sí mismo… Entonces lo sintió, unos dulces labios juveniles se posaban rápidamente en su mejilla y se alejaban.

- Gracias Severus – escuchó que decía la chica.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla, ya estaba cobijada y parecía dormir…

-------------------------------------------------

Algo lo hizo despertar… sentía cosquillas en su mejilla, era una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y la vio, sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza pelirroja de su esposa y su cabello llegaba hasta su cara, era eso lo que provocaba la hermosa sensación. Era cerca de las cinco de la mañana, lo mejor sería que se levantara y alistara para el largo día que les esperaba… pero no quería despertarla… y tampoco quitarla de esa posición que le resultaba tan agradable.

Probablemente ella sintió movimiento porque se despertó. Al mirar su acomodo se puso tan roja como su cabello y enderezándose se disculpó.

- Lo siento – murmuró – no quería incomodarte.

- No lo hiciste – respondió él rápidamente – fue agradable…

El rubor en la cara de la chica se hizo más intenso, pero se ubicó correctamente en su lado de la cama. Él aprovechó el momento para levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Ella estaba confundida, todo lo que le había dicho él la noche anterior, se revolvía en su cabeza. Lo había besado en la mejilla en un impulso irrefrenable, sabía que había sufrido y ella… sentía lástima por él debido a lo que había sucedido. No, no era cierto, no era lástima, era dolor y comprensión… era algo muy parecido al amor…

Ella fingió dormir, pero no lo había hecho. La verdad es que se había desvelado casi toda la noche, ya despuntando el alba se había quedado dormida… y al despertar, estaba arrecostada a su esposo. Él si había dormido, pudo escuchar su respiración tranquila luego de algunos minutos de su conversación. Pero su sueño fue agitado, lo escuchaba quejarse y se movía constantemente. Para ese momento ya ella se quedaba dormida, pero estaba segura que le había escuchado decir algo importante… ya lo recordaría…

Cuando Snape se duchaba, recordaba lo sucedido noche anterior, él contándole a su esposa sus sentimientos ante la muerte de Black, el beso fugaz que recibió de ella y las pesadillas que lo atormentaron el resto de la noche. No podía decir si había dormido mucho o no, aun estaba un poco perdido con el cambio de horarios, pero sí sabía que nuevamente, las horas acostado al lado de ella, no se hacían largas… era como…

Al salir del cuarto de baño, su esposa ya se había levantado y arreglado la cama. Él la instó a alistarse para que pudieran ir a trabajar.

- Voy a dejar estas notas al laboratorio y vuelvo por ti en treinta minutos – le dijo. No quería que ella caminara sola por los pasillos del castillo, no sabía que peligros podían acecharla.

- No creo que tarde tanto alistándome – dijo ella, lo que provocó que Snape creyera que no quería que la acompañara… – ¿podrías venir en quince minutos?

- Por supuesto – aseguró Snape. Al salir de las habitaciones, utilizó el hechizo que ella usara ya en varias ocasiones y se dirigió al laboratorio.

Nadie se encontraba en el improvisado laboratorio de pociones. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y en la mesa principal, se encontraban los carderos que debían utilizar para la poción. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, tomó el más grande y salió del laboratorio. A esa hora de la mañana no había nadie en el pasillo, así que con su varita en la mano, le lanzó un sencillo hechizo. Luego, entró nuevamente y lo colocó en su lugar. Los rastros del encantamiento desaparecerían al ponerlos al fuego, así que eso no le preocupaba. Si todo salía bien, ambos se librarían de las represalias por la fallida poción para alargar la vida…

Quince minutos después, Snape se encontraba en sus habitaciones, su esposa estaba ya vestida y arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo. Ese día sus ojos eran azules, del tono de los ojos de Sirius Black, pero no le importó, hoy le parecían bellísimos… su cabello, volvía a ser rosa chicle, el color que más parecía gustarle a la chica. Él se quedó mirándola arreglarse… su esposa era realmente hermosa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, claro. – le respondió un poco avergonzado de haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos. – Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…

Al llegar al laboratorio, Snape le indicó a su esposa que debía controlar el tiempo y la temperatura de los ingredientes que fueran entrando al fuego. La poción era complicada, pero el tiempo de cocción era corto, así que no les llevaría mucho tiempo el terminarla. Esto era un alivio para ambos. Snape sabía que al terminarla averiguaría si su treta había sido adecuada o no y deseaba no tener que esperar mucho para saber si sería castigado, o no. Tonks había decidido que esperaría a ver lo sucedido con la poción para tomar una posición acerca de su esposo. Si la poción llegaba a buen término y Voldemort podía hacer uso de ella, no confiaría en él, a menos que formara parte de un plan de Dumbledore; por otro lado, si la poción se echaba a perder de alguna manera…, su marido hacía correctamente su trabajo… o al menos en apariencia; tal vez no lo creyera inocente, pero no confirmaría lo contrario… Al final de la semana sabrían el resultado de sus acciones.

El día pasó volando para los dos. Snape estaba bastante ocupado preocupándose por que todo saliera de la mejor manera. Cerca del medio día Bellatrix llegó al laboratorio, luego de ser advertida de que no tocara nada, se paseo por el laboratorio viendo los calderos hervir y los ingredientes que estaban preparados para la cocción. En una maceta a un lado, se encontraba la hermosa _Islaya copiapoides_. Aun no había sido cortada, pues era un ingrediente que tenía que agregarse fresco a la poción. Dentro de tres días llegaría el momento de utilizarla.

- Espero que esta vez la poción no se pierda… – dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a Snape.

- Nadie ha hecho magia cerca de esa planta y como verás aquí nadie utiliza su varita, así que la planta no ha sufrido daños. No habrá problemas – aseguró el profesor.

- El señor Tenebroso estará muy enojado si algo le sucede a su poción… otra vez – insistió Bellatrix.

- Lo sé. Pero todo ha sido cuidadosamente medido y alistado. Nada saldrá mal, a menos que algún idiota haga magia cerca de esa planta…

- Informaré de esto – aseguró Bella antes de salir del laboratorio.

- ¿Informará? – preguntó la señora Snape cuando su tía se retiró.

- ¿Pensabas que nos hacía una visita de cortesía? – preguntó burlón Snape. – Aquí no confían tanto de mi capacidad para hacer una poción como en Hogwarts, aquí todos espían a todos y tratan de que el señor Oscuro deje de confiar en los otros, es una manera de mantener segura su propia cabeza. En estos momentos debe estar informando a lord Voldemort que la poción está haciéndose y que yo aseguro que no fallará.

- Pero eso no es dejarte en mal…

- Ella es la única que no requiere de esas estratagemas… ella es la favorita. – aclaró el profesor – ella informará la verdad, pero deseará de todo corazón que algo salga mal. Ten por seguro que si la poción falla, pedirá nuestras cabezas como compensación…

- ¡Como la odio! – exclamó la chica en un arranque. – desearía que no fuera familia mía…

- Todos tenemos que soportar a algún familiar insoportable en ciertos momentos. No te alteres por eso, ella no vale la pena – dijo Snape – pero tenle cuidado, ella es muy peligrosa si decide ser tu enemiga… – agregó.

- Esa decisión la tomó hace muchísimos años.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin interrupciones, el trabajo era arduo y los movimientos de ambos estaban regidos por el reloj. Todo en esa poción pedía a gritos precisión y, bajo la supervisión de Snape, estaba consiguiéndolo.

Nymphadora no lo podía creer, cuando fue su estudiante había cometido los errores más infantiles imaginables solo por sentir su mirada sobre ella. Siempre había intimidado a los estudiantes y ella no era la excepción. Para esta poción su trabajo había sido exacto y no había vestigios de su torpeza habitual; era la ayudante perfecta, al no tenerle miedo al profesor sus nervios no la habían traicionado.

De esta manera pasaron casi las veinticuatro horas del día de los dos días siguientes. En el laboratorio improvisaron una cama y la joven auror descansaba por las noches. Snape no quiso dormir en ningún momento, se mantenía alerta a la poción todo el día y toda la noche, eso no era de extrañar, pues muchas cosas dependían del resultado de aquel trabajo.

Al llegar el tercer día, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. La poción debía tornarse anaranjada en cualquier momento y era en ese preciso instante que debían aumentar el fuego y agregar el cactus. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos y la poción fue pasando del amarillo suave a un color más intenso y poco a poco el color cambiaba rumbo al anaranjado. La planta esta lista para ser agregada a la poción… y sucedió, la poción llegó al color indicado y el cactus fue introducido en ella. Ahora solo debía hervir por veinticuatro horas más…

- Ahora solo hay que esperar – dijo él.

- No puedo creer que esté lista… – dijo ella al sentir un peso que caía en su corazón. Ya nada podía salir mal, la poción estaba acabada… ¿era él realmente un traidor?

En ese momento ingresaban Bellatrix y Lucius al laboratorio. No habían terminado de felicitarse por el logro obtenido, cuando un extraño sonido procedente del caldero, los hizo volver veloces a el y observar lo sucedido…

_En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo van a salir de esta. La poción deberá terminarse o…Bueno, ya lo verán en el capítulo siguiente._

Este ha sido el capítulo de esta vez, espero que les agradara. Tengo que felicitar a Nocrala porque su aguda imaginación logra poner al descubierto algunas de las cosas que sucederán en capítulos posteriores. ¡Eres difícil de confundir!

Como la vez anterior publiqué dos capítulos, las respuestas de los mensajes cubrirán todos los comentarios recibidos, no importa de cuál de los dos capítulos fueran. Respuestas a los mensajes:

**_Climenestra_**: lamento que leyeras los capítulos en desorden. Supongo que fue bastante confuso para ti. Comparto tu opinión acerca de la honestidad, creo que lo mejor que pudieron decidir estos dos es ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Espero que no sea necesario que cambien de opinión (me sonrojo, pero no puedo revelar algunas cosas de lo que va a pasar)

Como has notado Lucius sigue en sus veinte, desea a la señora Snape y hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirla. Espero que te agrade lo que se sugiere en este capítulo acerca de él.

Con respecto a Remus, me temo que a él las cosas del amor no se le dan muy bien. Algunas personas sugieren que le ponga una pareja distinta ¿qué opinas? Creo que no se me ocurre una forma de incluir a alguien que no suene a paracaidista…

Bueno wapa, gracias por enviar los mensajes y seguir leyendo. Por cierto, yo esperaré el capítulo siguiente de tu historia el tiempo que haga falta…

**_barbiblack_**: hola, me encantó la historia de tus tíos, deberías escribir una historia basada en sus vidas, sería muy tierno. Cuando te decidas me encantará leerla.

Te agradezco montones la forma en que terminaste el mensaje, esa sigue siendo mi canción favorita… bueno, ahora estoy esperando el siguiente disco de Nández, porque el lunes comenzaron a venderlo en España, todavía falta que lo pongan a disposición en Internet, la verdad es que ya quiero pedirlo, pero no ha sido posible todavía. De todas maneras ya escuché el single (obviamente por Internet) y es precioso.

Gracias por leer la historia y por compartir tus opiniones conmigo.

**_Andreina Snape_**: Hola chica, espero que este capítulo te agradara, como viste las cosas no van muy rápido, pero ya comienzan a arreglarse entre ellos. Todavía falta una buena cantidad de revelaciones, pero cada vez son más intensas.

Por cierto, no pude colgar lo que tengo de las historias en la carpeta que me asignaste, ¿qué será? Espero que me avises porque "aquí me qued". (alusión al título de otra canción de Miguel Nández ¡es que no puedo evitarlo!).

Como viste, ella tampoco se esperaba lo de consumar el matrimonio, pero como a final él no le puso importancia, ella lo ha dejado un poco por la paz.

Para todas las personas que estén interesadas a ingresar a una comunidad dedicada a Slytherin y dirigida por mi querida Andreina Snape, la dirección es la siguiente que les guste.

**_Cami and Ron_**: Hola, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y te parezca interesante. espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy. Además va un bonus con el fic de un solo capítulo que publiqué, espero que también sea de tu agrado, aunque la pareja que le puse a Snape, sea tan joven. Bueno, espero tu opinión al respecto.

Gracias por el mensaje que me enviaste y por seguir leyendo.

**_Profion_**: Buenas Profion ¿qué significa tu nick? Disculpa la pregunta (a mi me la hacen constantemente) pero es que me parece interesante… Es un honor que te guste la historia y como escribo (amsp14 se sonroja profundamente…), lo de la credibilidad de la pareja (…el sonrojo es aun mayor…) pues me alegra que con esta historia te la creas.

Lo de Mary Ann, todavía debe esperar un poco, como has visto están muy atareados con la poción y la nueva orden de Voldemort, así que falta un poquitín para que se revele quién fue, o es, o será ella en esta historia.

Lo de Remus, también me parece triste (lagrimones…) pero lo mismo que le decía a Climenestra: no sé como ponerle pareja sin que parezca sacada de la manga. Si tienes alguna sugerencia la agradecería.

**_Aliance_**: Querida amiga, ¡eres maravillosa! Un review de 12K, ¡no podía creerlo! La verdad es que me reído mogollón al leer todo lo que escribiste. (Les recomendaría leerlo si es que tienen chace ¡está buenísimo!)

Lo peor es que ahora no puedo quitarme de la mente a Voldemort en un tutú rosa y bailando el lago de los cisnes (creo que voy a tener pesadillas…)

Me encanta la manera que tienes de presentar tus ideas, ¿será posible que el hamster de Snape siga cerca del río Támesis? ¡Me gustaría saber su nombre! Pues, lo de Mary Ann está todavía un poquito verde, en unas cuantas entregas lo podrás leer con lujo de detalles. Por cierto, el mini fic que quería subir por los 100 reviews era acerca de ella, pero como ustedes me enviaron tantos mensajes (que conste que no es una queja… es un agradecimiento) no pude ponerla porque les mataba esta historia. más adelante, la pondr

Por cierto, me encanta tu nombre (así se llama mi hermanita). Lo de "preciosa" creo que si es una palabra muy cariñosa para que la diga Snape, aunque tengo que aceptar que él es más sensible de lo que aparenta.

Lo de la consumación va a ser un tema muy importante en los siguientes capítulos y habrá uno un poco largo en el que comentarán bastante acerca del tema (o de otras cosas que se relacionan con esta orden), espero que lo leas y satisfagas tus dudas…

Con Bellatrix, pues ya viste lo que opina Snape al respecto. Él coincide contigo en la peligrosidad de esa mujer, espero que Tonks se cuide mucho, porque ella no está bromeando. Además, todavía faltan algunos detalles por revelar con respecto a lo que ella ha hecho con los mortífagos.

Por cierto, acepto tu candidatura para optar por Remus, solo sugiéreme cómo te incluyo en la historia y veré que puedo hacer ¿una excompañera del colegio? ¿una nueva miembro de la Orden? ¿la caza hombre lobos de turno? No sé, creo que esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

Con Lucius tienes toda la razón, aunque Tonks no va a usar una maldición imperdonable en él, la chica es muy noble incluso para enfrentarse con ese maldito. Creo que en el fondo, su alma sensible es la que la domina y eso impide que haga con Malfoy lo que se merece. Además bien o mal es el antiguo esposo de su tía y el papá de su ¿primito? Bueno, que por el momento, los sufrimientos que le infrinjan no van a venir directamente de ella.

Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo (y el Bonus!!!) espero tu mensaje…

**_Elanor Black_**: hola chica. Lo de la poción, como habrás visto es un poco de mala fe de nuestra pareja, creo que el "culpable" va a tener que pagar por ello y lo verás en lo que sigue…

Con Lupin, pues no sé que decirte, el pobre no tiene suerte en el amor, va a tener que jugar lotería o dedicarse a los juegos de azar, porque lo que es en amores no pega… Supongo que le daría algo si escuchara lo de la consumación, pero bueno, aun no se ha enterado, así que mientras tanto es un problema solo del matrimonio Snape.

Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te agrade este capítulo.

**_Clau de Snape_**: Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? Me alegra recibir tus mensajes. No te preocupes ni te sientas culpable. En ocasiones es difícil hacer que las computadoras hagan lo que se supone que deben hacer… Pero esta vez he recibido tus mensajes casi de primeros y han sido tan buenos como siempre. Espero que te guste el bonus que agregué, es una historia que surgió de pronto y que en un solo día salió hasta quedar casi lista. Espero que te agrade, en fin que tu lo sugeriste (y Sara también) así que puse uno que espero que te guste, como viste el personaje es Snape, pero la chica cambia…

Tengo que decirte que lo de las dos semanas dadas por Voldemort para la consumación es un poco para ponerle emoción al asunto y poder incluir un dato que va a ser la clave más adelante. Espero que no te desilusiones de lo que ha pasado, sé que todavía no se han acercado tanto como para que ya pasen a la luna de miel, pero es que creo que tienen que aclarar muchas cosas todavía.

Con respecto a Lupin, pues que te diré que el pobre tiene en nosotras a sus peores enemigas, es que lo hacemos sufrir como un condenado… En fin que necesita un alma de mártir para sobrevivir a nosotras.

Te cuento que lo de Lucius va para largo. Aun tiene algunas armas guardadas y aunque pierda algunas batallas, no va a ceder en su lucha. Él sigue siendo el que peor me cae, así que puedes imaginarte que no le guardo un futuro muy venturoso…

Con respecto a Mary Ann, bueno, vas a ver que tienen algo en común, pero como dice Dumbledore puede que si se parezcan después de todo. Lo de ella se aclarará más adelante, creo que eso será dentro de poco, pero debes tener paciencia. Además, son varias las personas que sabían acerca de ella, así que esto va a estar un poco diferente…

Por cierto, no quiero dejar de mencionar lo de "gatito"… creo que Snape, de vez en cuando deja ver su naturaleza y no puede evitar ser como es… Supongo que mataría al que se atreviera a referirse a él por ese apelativo, pero en fin, creo que solo a ella se lo permitiría (…pero solo en privado).

**_Nocrala_**: Hola, tengo que admitir que cada vez me sorprendes más. Tu poder de deducción es increíble. Puedes ver que lo que vaticinaste se va cumpliendo poco a poco, aunque se llegará al culmen en el siguiente capítulo. (amsp14 hace ovaciones a Nocrala por su clarividencia ¿será su ojo interior el que le revela lo que sucederá en esta historia?)

Como viste Snape sí le dijo a Tonks lo de la consumación, pero aun no han podido discutirlo a fondo, pero ya lo harán. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que sigas leyendo.

**_Calanor_**: Hola, que bueno que te gusta la historia. Me hace sentir muy feliz leas lo que escribo (amsp14 sonríe y saluda…). Espero que te gustara la continuación del fic y que se vayan cumpliendo tus predicciones al respecto. Si tienes alguna sugerencia o piensas que algo debe ser aclarado, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Como vez, trato de responder siempre a lo que me plantean, así que será un placer leer lo que escribas. Gracias…

**_Iraty Rowling_**: ¿Te ha parecido bien que te pusiera dos capítulos la vez anterior? Como habrás visto esta vez solo puse uno, pero agregué un fic de un solo capítulo. Espero que te gustara, la idea era que fuera una sorpresa, espero que funcionara.

El siguiente capítulo tiene un poco más de acción, pero es que no todos pueden ser del mismo ritmo, ya que hay cosas que explicar y algunos detalles que aclarar constantemente. En fin, que el próximo será más activo en cierto sentido. Gracias por leer y enviar mensaje. Cuídate…

**_Strega in progress_**: Hola chica, me alegra que pudieras leer los capítulos que tenías atrasados y alcanzaras el último capítulo publicado. Me parece fantástico que te guste la historia y que saques tiempo para leerla. Sobre todo ahora que estás lejos de tu casa y que tienes que andar buscando dónde leer. Gracias. Espero que este chap te gustara y que el bonus también fuera de tu agrado. Como viste siempre lo escribí… aunque la verdad es que no puedo decir que lo pensara mucho, la idea llegó por fin y no la maduré mucho, así que creo que no salió lo bien que pudo salir. Espero que de todas maneras te guste.

**_Alexms_**: Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos! (aunque amsp14 llora porque "Descubrimientos" no ha seguido todavía…) Mira que me encantaron tus mensajes (y los correos que me has enviado junto con las tarjetas electrónicas).

Lo del apelativo de Snape, fue solo un pequeño destello de humor que me pareció bueno agregar. Creo que más adelante verás otros, pero menos salidos de tono. Creo que Snape, tiene una forma especial de humor, más adelante verás a qué me refiero.

Hay un detalle que anotas que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, lo de la muerte al divorciarse. Tienes razón, soy mala y tengo pensado algo al respecto… en fin que creo que va a ser interesante. También concuerdo con vos acerca de Lucius y Bellatrix, son egoístas por naturaleza y eso hace que solo piensen en su propia satisfacción. Me alegra que te pareciera lógico lo de ellos dos.

Con respecto a Remus, creo que deberías ofrecerte para consolarlo, el pobrecito va a estar muy solito, pero bueno, al menos sabe lo que es amar y tiene en sus recuerdos a una chica que aunque no le correspondió fue importante para él.

Como pudiste ver, Snape probablemente no deba soportar ningún cruciatus por su esposa, parece ser que siempre logró lo que buscaba, librarse ambos de la ira de Voldemort y además echar a perder la poción de alargamiento de la vida. Creo que lo que va a estar más difícil va a ser engañarlo con respecto a la nueva orden recibida, me parece que en este caso lanzarle a alguien las culpas va a ser muy raro…

Lo de Mary Ann, bueno, lo que has dicho es precisamente parte del problema, que ella es… bueno, no te quemo el rollo, lo que si te digo es que se aclarará quien es, será o fue…

Gracias por leer los capítulos, espero que este te gustara y que el fic que añadí también fuera de tu agrado. Cuídate…

**_Riegel_**: Hola, te cuento que encontré tu mensaje justamente antes de publicar, así que comento tus ideas en una entrega de último momento (siempre quise decir eso…)

Como has visto todavía no se aclara lo de Mary Ann, pero pronto sucederá. En cuanto a Remus, tienes razón, entre ellos dos el pobre lobito sale perdiendo. Me temo que no soy capaz de hacer perder a Snape contra nadie, así que pobrecito Lupin!!! Aunque ya varias chicas se han ofrecido a consolarlo…

Lo de Lucius, pues ya es enfermizo, me temo que lo de idiota le viene de nacimiento y no puedo con ello. Me temo que no será fácil hacerlo entrar en razón y tendrán que seguir llevando palo por él. Al rato y resulta que pueden mandarlo de paseo por unos días…

Espero que lo del matrimonio mortal te permita hacerte una idea de lo que puede ser que suceda. Lo que dices no está tan desencaminado.

Bueno, espero que te gustara este capítulo y que tengas oportunidad de leer el fic de celebración.

Bueno, lamento que las respuestas a los reviews se lleven tanto espacio, pero es que me parece importante que compartamos lo que se nos ocurre sobre las historias. Como habrán visto ya pasamos los 100 mensajes y eso es un gran placer. Gracias por dar sus opiniones y no olviden que la palabra que no se dice es como si nunca hubiera existido. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, un comentario o una duda, no vacilen en plantearla por medio de un mensaje, ya saben solo darle al GO…

Ana María  
Saludos desde Costa Rica


	12. La poción terminada

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_La poción para alargar la vida está prácticamente terminada y Tonks siente que su corazón es aplastado por sus dudas sobre Snape, pero esto aun no ha terminado. _

**Capítulo XII: La poción terminada… **

Debido a la llegada de Lucius y Bellatrix, Snape no dijo nada a su esposa sobre lo que sucedería en cualquier momento; por el contrario, al llegar ellos, la abrazó para felicitarse por el logro obtenido y murmur

- Tranquila, no creo que nos pase nada…

Ese fue precisamente el momento en que escucharon los extraños sonidos provenientes de la mesa de trabajo. La poción echaba chispas de colores. Algún elemento ajeno a la receta había hecho contacto con la poción. Snape sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, pero su cara mostraba el más auténtico asombro; su esposa estaba completamente perpleja. Snape se separó de ella y corrió a la mesa de trabajo.

- ¡Esta poción es inútil! – exclamó.

- Creo que se encuentran en problemas – dijo Bellatrix mirando con odio a su sobrina. – ¿no será que variaste la receta?

- ¡El caldero se fundió y mezcló con la poción! – dijo Snape, su mirada se volvió a su esposa y le dijo – ¿de dónde salieron estos calderos?

Ella no podía creerlo, la poción había sido destruida y la culpa era de los calderos. No supo que decir, solo acató a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya estaban aquí cuando llegaste a trabajar? – preguntó nuevamente el profesor de pociones.

En ese momento Lucius palideció, sabía que la ira del profesor de pociones y del señor Tenebroso iban a ser inmensas… Caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta, pues no podía quitar su vista del caldero… Entonces escuchó a la chica decir:

- Sí, todos los materiales necesarios estaban aquí cuando Bellatrix y yo llegamos, de hecho Lucius también estaba aquí. – ella estaba completamente satisfecha, no podía creerlo… la poción ya no existía. Sabía que Voldemort iba a estar muy molesto, pero como la culpa recaía en la persona que consiguió los materiales, suponía que las represalias serían soportables. Pero había algo que le molestaba…

- ¿Quién se encargó de conseguir los materiales? – bramó Snape.

En ese momento divisó una rata en el laboratorio. Snape sabía que era Peter, el lacayo de Voldemort, el más vil de los mortífagos… y también el más cobarde. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía de estar en esa habitación, pero se alegraba de no haber dicho nada a su esposa, pues si Peter ya hubiera estado en el laboratorio en ese instante no habrían llegado vivos a la noche. Deseaba que hubiera estado ya ahí cuando la poción estuvo lista, eso les daría una ligera ventaja…

Snape se encaminó a los restos del caldero. Ya no quedaba nada de la poción, pues al fundirse el caldero, se habían formando unos cuantos agujeros que dejaron escapar el contenido del recipiente. La planta que con tanta dificultad habían conseguido, se había consumido en su totalidad y solo quedaba un caldero con agujeros en el fondo, un fondo terriblemente delgado…

Bella vio en esto la posibilidad de vengarse de Lucius, el imbécil deseaba a su sobrina, eso era una afrenta para ella. No podía permitir que la joven acaparara todas las miradas del castillo, solo ella, solo Bellatrix Lestrange, era la favorita de lord Voldemort, no aceptaba competencia…

- Querido Lucius, creo que esta vez la hiciste peor que el año anterior… – dijo la mujer, cuya voz estaba cargada de mala intención.

- ¡Este caldero era nuevo! – dijo Snape dirigiéndose al rubio mortífago – ¡¡es defectuoso!! Solo un caldero defectuoso se desintegra en la elaboración de una poción de una semana.

La mirada del profesor de pociones no dejaba lugar a dudas, si no lo detenían Lucius corría peligro. Snape llegó hasta él y lo tomó por la túnica. Como la noche de bodas, lo levantó del piso unos centímetros y lo tenía apoyado en la pared. La presión de sus manos impedía que Malfoy respirara bien y su cara comenzaba a ponerse de un tono morado.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Dónde compraste esos calderos? No se puede comprar un caldero a cualquiera, son instrumentos muy delicados, ¡lleva años elaborar un buen caldero! ¡Seguramente lo sacaste de una alcantarilla! ¡Un caldero que se desintegra! ¿No sabes lo importante que era esta poción? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

En ese momento dejó caer a Lucius al piso y este se levantaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para respirar y tomándose el cuello con las manos.

- Es un caldero como cualquier otro… probablemente no supiste utilizarlo… – se defendió Malfoy.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! Escoger un caldero es tan importante como escoger una varita y ¡se supone que un buen mago lo sabe! Eres un incompetente, pero informaré al señor Tenebroso de tus estupideces y de tu ineficiencia. Por tu culpa esa poción se perdió… ni siquiera debería dejarte respirar… – con la varita en su mano derecha y dirigida a Lucius murmuró – _Inrespiro_… – en ese momento Malfoy volvía a caer incapaz de respirar.

Nymphadora se acercó a su marido y le tomó por el brazo… no podía matarlo.

- No lo mates… – dijo ella – déjaselo a nuestro señor… – Snape la miró con un destello de orgullo y bajó la varita.

- Tienes razón preciosa, ya tendré mi oportunidad si el señor Tenebroso lo deja vivo. – "¿le dijiste preciosa delante de ellos? ¡Cada vez estás más idiota!"

- Aprendes rápido sobrina, pero me temo que hay que suavizarlo un poco antes de llevarlo ante mi señor… – señaló Bellatrix, que mientras Snape lastimaba a Lucius no había dicho nada, y dijo apuntando a Lucius – _Crucio_… – en ese momento la rata desapareció del laboratorio…

-------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix disfrutaba su venganza. La piel de Lucius había comenzado a mostrar las señales de la tortura cuando lord Voldemort en persona apareció en el laboratorio, junto a él se encontraba Peter Pettigrew. En ese momento ella detuvo su diversión y todos, menos Lucius que yacía en el suelo completamente adolorido, hincaron la rodilla ante su señor.

- Me informan que la poción se malogró por tu culpa… – dijo Voldemort con sus ojos clavados en el lastimado Malfoy. – esto no es aceptable…

El señor Tenebroso apuntó a Lucius, susurró el maleficio y nuevamente comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. Nymphadora no pudo mantener la mirada en él. Los músculos de Malfoy se ponían tensos, la piel clara del mortífago se volvía morada poco a poco debido a la falta de aire y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas… esos ojos que tanta inquietud le transmitían cuando la miraban con deseo. No podía resistirlo y se movió unos centímetros haciendo que el hombro de Snape le tapara el macabro espectáculo.

Bellatrix distinguió el movimiento y una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su rostro… su sobrina era débil e intentaría utilizar esto para sacarla del castillo…

Voldemort decidió no matar a Malfoy ese día y luego de dejarlo casi muerto, lo dejó tendido en el suelo y con la expresa orden de no ayudarle. Snape tomó a su esposa del brazo y se adelantó, ella parecía estar al límite de sus fuerzas; nunca había presenciado una tortura tan cruel y aunque estaba seguro de que no sentía el más mínimo afecto por Lucius, la escena no había sido nada agradable. Quería salir del laboratorio antes de que su amo los detuviera, pero no pudo ser…

- Ustedes quédense… – indicó a la pareja.

- Lo que usted ordene – respondió Snape y abrazando a su esposa por la cintura para que no se desvaneciera, se corrieron a la derecha para que Bellatrix y Peter pudieran salir de la habitación. Solo Lucius quedó desmayado en el piso del laboratorio.

Nymphadora se sintió temerosa de repente. Snape le había mencionado lo de la consumación del matrimonio, pero no habían hablado del asunto. ¿y su Voldemort iba a preguntar al respecto? ¿o meterse en sus mentes? Ella no estaba preparada y suponía que Snape tampoco…

Cuando los demás salieron del laboratorio, Snape sintió la descarga de energía en su espalda…

- _Crucio_… – susurró Voldemort – ¡eres un idiota!

Snape se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Su esposa miraba impactada, no podía creer que torturaran a su marido, ella tenía que impedirlo…

- ¡Él no tuvo la culpa! – gritó ella – los calderos eran de mala calidad. A simple vista no era detectable, ¡solo al utilizarlos nos dimos cuenta!

El señor Tenebroso detuvo su ataque a Snape y la miró fijamente. Snape había hecho lo mismo y le hacía señas de que no dijera nada más, pero ella lo ignoraba y sostenía la mirada de Voldemort. Este por su parte, se adentró en la mente de ella y una ligera sonrisa se pintó en sus labios…

- Pettigrew te llevará a tus habitaciones – indicó el señor Oscuro. La joven salió.

La sorpresa fue inmensa. Snape esperaba que al interrumpir a lord Voldemort, la tortura recayera en ella. Este cambio le extrañaba muchísimo, sobre todo porque lo había desafiado. Voldemort no acostumbraba a perdonar ese tipo de rebeliones, estaba seguro de que la castigaría, pero tal vez lo hiciera luego…

Snape estaba extrañado, pero sabía que algo estaba tramando el señor Tenebroso. No la había castigado y eso era señal de que guardaba algo peor para ella en un futuro cercano. ¿Estaba tratando de embaucarla para que se uniera realmente al grupo? No, no podía ser eso. Si llegaba a creer que no estaba ahí de corazón la mataría, no la engañaría para retenerla a menos que la necesitara para algo y ese no era el caso. Fuera la razón que fuera, estaba seguro de que pronto lo averiguaría.

-------------------------------------------------

Hay que reconocer que Pettigrew estaba un poco conmocionado. Desde que ella había llegado estaba ansioso por tenerla cerca. Era muy guapa y había soñado con poseerla. Ahora había sido enviado a llevarla a sus habitaciones y… su esposo no llegaría pronto. Tal ves el pudiera hacerle compañía un rato…

Al llegar a la habitación. Nymphadora soltó su brazo de la mano de Colagusano. No tenía el más mínimo aprecio por ese bastardo; por su culpa, su primo había estado prisionero doce años, tuvo el estigma de asesino y además había ayudado a regresar a lord Voldemort. Era la peor alimaña que existía. Su estado anímico pareció reestablecerse momentáneamente…

- Ya llegué a mi habitación. Puede decirle a nuestro amo que cumplió su orden.

- No voy a irme… algo podría pasarte mientras tu esposo regresa, Nymphadora.

- En primer lugar, para usted soy la señora Snape y en segundo lo que me pasará es que vomitaré si se queda conmigo.

- Solo te acompañaré mientras él regresa. – insistió el hombre.

- No necesito que nadie me acompañe. Yo puedo esperar sola a mi marido. Además, si se queda lo más probable es que sea usted al que le pase algo…

La mirada de la chica era muy amenazadora y la verdad es que Colagusano no se caracteriza por su valor, así que dijo:

- Tu esposo podría no venir pronto, señora Snape, puede decidir pasar la noche en otro lugar.

- Te equivocas, él vendrá, porque nadie aquí puede ofrecerle esta noche lo que yo le ofreceré. – "una sesión intensa de cuidados mágicos a sus heridas" pensó la joven. La rata se fue sin más inconvenientes y ella pudo entrar en sus habitaciones. Cerró la puerta como acostumbraba, preparó ciertas pociones y alistó vendas para atender a Snape en cuanto llegara, probablemente Voldemort siguiera torturándolo…

Entonces se sentó a esperarlo, nadie más podría entrar, aun si tomaba la poción multijugos, no podría traspasar la puerta, así que un poco más tranquila se puso a analizar lo que había presenciado.

En el fondo no podía creer lo que había sucedido. La poción se perdió, la culpa era de los calderos, los calderos los consiguió Lucius, todo calzaba muy bien, incluso todo había sucedido en el momento más oportuno… como planeado. Era increíble que eso fuera casualidad… Pero ¿podía ser de otra manera? ¿podría Snape haberlo planeado? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? La situación era extraña y tenía que analizarla. En un primer momento se había sentido feliz de que Voldemort no obtuviera la poción, pero ahora, tenía que revisar lo hechos; su entrenamiento de auror se sobreponía a sus sentimientos, algo extraño había sucedido y ella tenía que averiguar que era.

De pronto lo recordó, la primera noche luego de la misión ella estaba nerviosa y había mencionado los calderos, incluso los había revisado, estaban en el límite de lo reglamentario, pero eran aceptables, ¡era imposible que se consumieran en menos de una semana! ¿qué había pasado? Una posibilidad era que la poción fuera tremendamente potente y dañara el material del caldero, pero no lo creía posible; conocía pociones altamente potentes que no dejaban en el caldero ni el más mínimo rastro y esta incluso con un ingrediente que no conocía, no parecía corrosiva. Otra opción era que el caldero estuviera dañado, eso podía hacer que se derritiera al llegar al punto de calor más alto, pero creía recordar que el día anterior había estado a un fuego más vivo y no había sucedido nada. La última razón que se le ocurría era la que más le gustaba… sabía que debía ser objetiva, pero sus sentimientos se inclinaban por esta opción: ¿y si Snape lo había planeado y ejecutado? Esa podía ser la razón de que todo sucediera en el momento oportuno, además, creía recordar que él había dejado lo que hacía para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir acerca de los calderos y el grosor reglamentario… No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera inocente…

-------------------------------------------------

- Veo que no has cumplido mi orden… – dijo Voldemort a Snape.

- El caldero… – murmuró el profesor de pociones.

- No me refiero a la poción… me refiero a la señora Snape – señaló el señor Oscuro.

- Estábamos muy ocupados en la preparación de la poción y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella – se excusó. "Es mejor que crea que ella no está enterada." – preferí esperar a la celebración de la poción realizada.

- Eso ya no va a suceder, ya debe haber caído la última flor de la _Islaya copiapoides_… habrá que esperar un año para volver a hacerla. – dijo Voldemort lanzando un nuevo maleficio a Lucius Malfoy que comenzaba a despertar. – Pero lo de la chica debe suceder y pronto… te daré dos semanas para cumplir mi orden, ya que esta se vio interrumpida por lo de la poción… tienes hasta el día anterior de entrada al colegio…

Snape estaba un poco confundido, no era común en Voldemort ser tan condescendiente. Algo estaba tramando y su esposa formaba parte de eso, ahora estaba seguro. Por supuesto que no iba a reclamar, a él no debía reclamársele nada y además, le había dado una semana más. Por otro lado, ella le había contradicho y no había sufrido las consecuencias y si él hacía lo mismo lo más probable era que las pagara las dos juntas.

Si jugaban bien sus cartas, podrían engañarlo, pues al día siguiente de terminado el plazo iniciaban las clases en Hogwarts. Estaba decidido, la Orden del Fénix tenía que hacer público el matrimonio del profesor de pociones y la joven auror. Si se corría la voz, ella tendría que irse con él al colegio y allí los problemas terminarían… o al menos disminuirían.

-------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, Snape se encontraba en la puerta de sus habitaciones. Ella escuchó el ruido afuera, pero se sorprendió de que él pudiera regresar tan pronto… no era él ¿o sí? Se suponía que nadie podría entrar… Lo recibió con la varita en la mano y apuntándole. No iba a volver a estar desprevenida, se lo había dicho a su marido y él estaba con Voldemort, así que podía no llegar a tiempo para rescatarla. Su primer reacción fue lanzarle un hechizo, pero se contuvo cuando lo reconoció.

- Veo que estás lista para cualquier eventualidad… – dijo el profesor con una media sonrisa que iluminaba su cara al ver la tensión de la chica – pero espero que esta noche no necesites entrar en acción.

En ese momento ella reaccionó y se acercó presurosa a él. Snape estaba realmente sorprendido. Después de su regreso de Perú habían seguido durmiendo juntos, pero luego de que él le dijera la orden que recibiera del señor Tenebroso, ella se había distanciado un poco. Pero ahora, al entrar él por la puerta, ella lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a escapársele… por un momento él se sintió en la gloria… ella lo abrazaba y sus ojos estaban llorosos…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Con su mano derecha, levantó la barbilla de ella de modo que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – la mirada de la joven era insistente y escondía mucha aprensión.

- No te han dicho que no debes responder una pregunta con otra… es de mala educación – dijo él divertido al verla preocupada, pero con un tono muy dulce… Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con una chispa feroz, así que agregó rápidamente – y si estoy bien… ¿y tú? No me agrada que ese traidor te tenga que acompañar…

- No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo, solo hay que decirle un par de amenazas y sale corriendo. No comprendo cómo pudo ser un Gryffindor…

Ella no lo había notado, pero seguía abrazando a su esposo y él no hacía nada por separarla. En una situación normal la habría apartado suavemente, pero por la aprensión de los dos, no era conciente de que no lo hacía. Además, ella le regalaba en ese momento una sonrisa muy seductora y sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente… Ella estaba bastante impactada, pero no lo demostró; por el contrario, le dejó besarla y no soltó el abrazo que los unía. Él también la había abrazado y así se mantuvieron hasta que fue necesario respirar.

Separaron sus rostros, pero ninguno de los dos deshizo el abrazo. Sus miradas se encontraron, él se veía bastante tranquilo, él sabía que la amaba y que no importaba lo que sucediera eso no iba a cambiar… en ese momento ella estaba con él y sus corazones latían al unísono. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿sería una reacción del momento? No podía saberlo, pero hasta que lo averiguara no iba a dejarla ir, por supuesto, eso no quería decir que fuera a intentar algo más, pero era agradable pensar que podía suceder…

Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta unos instantes antes, estaba pensando en lo que podía sucederle y temiendo lo peor… ¡pero él esta ahí! ¡ileso! No podía creerlo, estaba bien y estaba con ella. En ese momento no le importaba si era inocente o culpable… la había besado y ella se había sentido inmensamente feliz. Entonces arrecostó su cabeza al pecho del profesor de pociones y comenzó a llorar…

Su esposo la consoló pasando su mano por su cabeza y diciéndole tiernas palabras al oído. Como ella no lo rechazaba, le dio unos ligeros besos en su pelo y la abrazó más fuertemente. Era mejor que se desahogara y dejara salir toda su frustración.

Cuando ella se calmó, la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación que compartían. Al traspasar la puerta la cerró con su pie y avanzó hasta el lecho.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Cómo habrán pasado la noche? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… ¿soy muy mala no?_

Hola a todos y a todas… disculpen el retraso, creo que cada vez me cuesta más publicar seguido, pero es que cada vez se me ocurren ideas nuevas y debo modificar lo que tengo preparado. Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes en el capítulo anterior y también los de "Su mejor estudiante", parece mentira, pero esta historia de celebración a gustado muchísimo; pues esa era la idea, que tuvieran un recreito de este fic y disfrutáramos un poquito con nuestro personaje favorito, aunque tuviera otra pareja. Bueno, le agradezco mucho los mensajes recibidos (por cierto si a alguien se le ocurre una idea que sea diferente o presente un reto con respecto a Snape, será bien recibida…) y les responde a continuación:

**_Climenestra_**: hola chica, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y la historia adicional. Lo que dices de las escenas es cierto. Si bien Snape no es el más tierno (¡ni mucho menos!) de los personajes de los libros, si creo que se nota que en el fondo tiene sentimientos muy profundos… esos son precisamente los que deseo dejar patentes en la historia.

Con respecto a lo de los calderos, pues espero que te gustara lo que sucedió. Además, tengo el secreto deseo de haberte dejado muuyy intrigada…

Cuídate y no te olvides de publicar más de tu historia, que la verdad es que estoy ansiosa por leer más…

**_Elanor Black_**: hola wapa, ¡que bueno que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado! Lo de Percy fue una sugerencia de Sara Fénix Black. Ella leyó el esquema de este fic y fue una de sus aportaciones. Espero que la forma en que se desarrolló todo sea lógica desde tu punto de vista.

Deseo que este capítulo te gustara y que lo que viene te satisfaga. Cuídate mucho.

**_LakotaSnape_**: hola! Como pudiste ver, lo de la poción ya se arregló casi en su totalidad y lo de la consumación, pues va por buen camino. Las dudas de Tonks, le han dado un poco de cuerda, no solo para que considere que puede ser inocente, sino para que se acerque más a él. Espero que te gustara el chap. Gracias por el mensaje, cuídate

**_Nocrala_**: Hola vidente!!! Espero con ansias que me presentes ese novio, mira que si puedo te lo bajo (por si las moscas, eso quiere decir que te lo vuelo, te lo quito, etc.) Como ya sabías como iba a ser la tortura de Lucius, debido a tu potente ojo interior, pues no te comento mucho de eso. Lo que si me gustaría saber es que opinas del final y lo que suceder

Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que te hayas divertido leyéndolo. Cuídate y no pierdas el contacto…

**_Profion_**: Hola chica del nick extraño! Mira que me hace gracia el nick, estuve buscando la película, pero la verdad es que no he podido alquilarla, ¿de qué trata? (Sí, se que dijiste que no era buena, pero a mi papá le encantan las películas de dragones…)

Espero que te gustara el capítulo y me disculpo nuevamente por dejar el capítulo en un punto interesante, pero es que hay que darle suspenso ¿no crees?

Gracias por leer la historia y sacar tiempo para enviarme un mensaje. Espero que me comentes lo que sucederá entre esta pareja, es que tengo curiosidad por saber que opinas…

Cuídate, y saludos desde Costa Rica para ti.

**_Aliance_**: ¿ya saliste del hospital? Espero que sí, o al menos que te dejen leer esto (aunque con camisa de fuerza puede ser difícil ¿no?). ¡Me fascinan tus mensajes! Mira que eres tremendamente graciosa, eso del manicomio y de Mary Ann me ha hecho reír a carcajadas…

Alicia, muchas gracias por el mensaje, le he dicho a mi hermanita lo del nombre y dice que ustedes son "chicas con suerte" aunque no sé si se refiere a la canción de Azúcar Moreno, o no.

Lamento que aun no se hable de Mary Ann, pero pronto se hará y se verá que relación tenía con Snape y otras personas conocidas por todos. Lo de la poción, pues viste como se desarrollaron las cosas, espero que te pareciera lógico lo sucedido.

Por cierto ya tengo algo pensado para Remus, lo único es que no va a ser una parte larga, pues sería un poco extraño sacar de la manga un personaje que sea altamente relevante, pero ya verás, ya verás… que la persona que va a llegar lo hará desde un ángulo conocido (espero poder tejerlo para obtener el resultado que quiero). Bueno, ya te lo comentaré, pero ¿te gustará Alicia o Aliance? ¿qué tal estudiosa de los licántropos? En fin, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Cuídate…

**_Indira de Snape_**: Hola, me alegra que te gustaran los sucesos del capítulo anterior, espero que este también fuera de tu agrado. Como verás, aun las cosas entre ellos no se arreglan del todo, pero van por un camino bastante bueno. No creas que todo va a ser un cielo, la verdad es que todavía les falta un poco para lograr la estabilidad.

Me alegra que compartas tus opiniones conmigo y espero que no me mates por como dejé el capítulo… Gracias por todo.

**_Alexms_**: Hola amiga, que bueno saber de ti! Debajo de hago otro comentario, pero sobre un correo que te envié la semana anterior. Con respecto al capítulo, tengo que decirte que lo pensé mucho para dejarlo como lo dejé, pero me pareció apropiado ponerlos en esa situación. Espero que te pareciera tierno, creo que vas a querer matarme, pero en fin, ¡me acostumbraré a las amenazas! Pero en fin, lo que importa es que la historia se desarrolle poco a poco, espero que te guste.

Cuídate mucho, ayer hablé con Clau y creo que iba a actualizar, espero leer hoy su nueva entrega (seguro que vos ya la leíste!). Ciao. ****

****

**_Maru-Snape_**: hola chica, que bueno que escribes… me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad es que con Snape de por medio, es de esperar que lo leas (en vista de tu nick…) Recibí tres reviews tuyos y espero que en este capítulo se despejaran algunas de tus dudas. Lo de Mary Ann todavía tiene que esperar un poco, pero es que hay que dejar todo a punto para que sea lógico que se mencione, pero de aquí a unos capítulos eso va a estar más claro.

Lo de Remus, pues la verdad es que como aun faltan unos personajes de llegar a la historia (de los planificados desde el inicio…) puede ser que le agregue una más para que consuele al lobito…

Por cierto, con lo de doña Rosita te tengo una mala noticia: no vuelve a salir, es que está muy lejos y ellos no volverán por allá, como dijo Voldemort hasta el año siguiente volverá a florecer la planta, así que ¡ni modo!

Bueno wapa, espero que te gustara este capítulo y que todo lo sucedido te parezca lógico. Cuídate y espero tus comentarios…

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola, espero que te llegara mi último review, pero es que esta página algunas veces se pone rejega, y la verdad es que me va sacando de quicio. Pero esta vez lo hice y lo copie para evitarme perderlo si no me dejaba enviarlo y ¡mira lo que es! Esta vez no dio problemas.

Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que me digas lo que opinas que sucederá con este par en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate que tienes que seguir escribiendo tu historia.

Para los que tengan afinidad a los Ron – Hermione, la historia de Cami and Ron for ever, les encantará, es maravillosa y perfectamente hilvanada. Se las recomiendo…

Gracias a las personas que enviaron sus mensajes y a los que leyeron los capítulos aunque no enviaran reviews. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado…

Un saludo muy especial para Sara Fénix Black (¡¡¡Gracias Sarita!!!) que me sugirió lo de los calderos hace algunas semanas (es que ella leyó el esquema general de la historia…).

Clau amiga, gracias por el impulso que me envías para continuar, espero que te agrade como va la historia.

Alexms, espero que te guste y que hayas recibido mi correo sobre la propuesta que nos hacen, espero que aceptes porque me encantará trabajar contigo y con Arysh

Cuídense mucho y les aviso que seguiré publicando de fijo una vez por semana, es que la U no me da descanso…

Saludos desde Costa Rica.


	13. Un dulce despertar

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, espero que hasta el momento la historia sea de su agrado. En esta ocasión responderé primero los reviews que he recibido por el capítulo, espero que los esté contestando todos, pero es que por dos días ff no envió mensajes a mi correo y cuando revisé la página vi que tenía mensajes e historias por leer… espero que estén todos, aquellos que no reciban respuesta por favor discúlpenme… Las respuestas no serán muy largas, pero es que el capítulo es corto y si alargo las respuestas pueden sobre pasar el largo de la historia.

**_barbiblack_**: Hola wapa que bueno que te unes nuevamente a la historia. Me alegra que te gustara como va y también el fic de celebración. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y que puedas leerlo pronto. Me das una envidia enorme solo por saber que ya tienes el disco nuevo de Miguel Nández, como no lo han puesto aun en la página para la venta no lo he podido conseguir aun… bueno, la paciencia todo lo alcanza, espero que esta vez también.

**_Clau de Snape_**: mi querida amiga, que bueno que te gustaran los dos capítulos. No te preocupes por lo del review, comprendo que debe ser terrible que te borren la historia de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, que te esperamos y por lo menos a mi, me encantó lo que publicaste. (Por cierto envié el mensaje, pero no estoy segura de que te llegara, así que te lo enviaré por correo). Además, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo respecto a lo de la rata (N/A: ¡muerte a la rata!) ¿quién se cree para poner sus ojos en Tonks? Espero que te guste lo que pasa luego de cerrar la puerta…

**_Snape is a mysterious dark angel_**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, te agradezco que enviaras tu mensaje para el capítulo anterior. Me parecen muy acertadas las observaciones. Una de las cosas que más me preocupan al escribir la historia, es que todo suene "lógico" o al menos posible. Espero que lo esté logrando, las observaciones que me haces me dicen que no voy por mal camino, espero seguir por ahí hasta el final. Gracias por leer el fic.

**_Strega in progress_**: hola wapa, que bueno que pudiste leer el capítulo. Yo espero que tengas también tiempo para continuar con tu historia (¡que me encanta!) ¿Viste el one shot que publiqué? Es la historia que te dije que empezaba a bullir en mi mente, espero que te gustara… Bueno, gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyendo esta historia.

**_Profion_**: Hola, ¡ya sé cual es la película! Bueno, creo que fui a verla al cine hace algún tiempo, lo que pasa es que no me acordaba del nombre del personaje de Jeremy Irons. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que no me mates por este…

**_Mikos-Snape_**: Hola, ¡que bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí! Es cierto que eso de la consumación se ha vuelto importante para Voldemort, pero ya verás que ellos se lo van a tomar bien, aunque no todavía. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque supongo que te va a gustar más el que sigue… Gracias por leer mi historia y espero tenerte nuevamente por aquí.

**_Sakura-Diana-Black_**: Hola, gracias por leer este fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Como ves, es cierto, me gusta Snape, de hecho es mi personaje favorito de los libros de Rowling. Yo de todas maneras leo historias de otros personajes, sobre todo de Sirius Black, pues Sara Fénix Black me las recomienda y la verdad es me gustan. Gracias por el mensaje y seguiré leyendo tu historia, es muy interesante.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola wapa, que bueno que sigues por aquí. No sé si esta vez habrás acertado con lo que sucedió entre ellos, pues como verás es una de las dos opciones que diste, espero que acertaras, porque llevas un record fenomenal. Lamento que no me quieras presentar a tu novio, pero no te preocupes, ya verá la manera de conocerlo por mi cuenta, solo espero que me dé clases particulares… Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**_Climenestra_**: ¡¡Hola!! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, a mi también me gusta mucho cuando ella se esconde para no ver la tortura de Malfoy, sobre todo si lo comparas con que intenta luego detener la de su esposo. No te preocupes por lo de Voldemort, ya se verá, ya se verá… Con respecto a tu historia, espero que la continúes pronto, porque ¡ya me estoy impacientando! (es broma, solo actualiza apenas puedas ¿sí?)

**_Maru-snape_**: ¡por favor no me mates! Mira que entonces no puedo subir el resto de la historia… Lamento haber dejado ahí el capítulo (¡no es cierto!), pero es que era necesario, para poder entrar a lo que sigue. Además, dentro de poco se arregla todo, ¡ya lo verás! Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando… y no te enojes conmigo ¿vale?

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola que dicha que enviaste mensaje… Espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores. Como verás es un poquito más corto (y no es por imitar el tamaño del último tuyo…) Espero que tu también continúes con tu historia, porque la verdad es que está muy buena, ya estoy deseando ver que esos dos se arreglen aunque sea un poquito… Bueno wapa, cuídate y que tu historia siga adelante.

**_Elanor Black_**: Hola, no te preocupes que si Draco se queda huérfano de fijo que se lo asignan al única familiar que le queda: Bellatrix ¿no te parece? Bueno, no creo que eso sea muy bueno para un chico tan joven. La verdad es que creo que se lo asignarían a Tonks, pues es su prima, está casada y tiene un trabajo estable, ¿tú que crees? Espero que te guste el capítulo, cuídate.

**_susy snape malfoy_**: hola, con respecto a tu duda, creo que lo que vio es que ella está confundida con respecto a su marido, pero ya verás más adelante lo que se dice al respecto, lo que pasa es que vas a tener que esperar un poco… Gracias por el mensaje y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**_sakutso_**: hola, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo también te guste aunque sea un poquito corto. La verdad es que tuve que cortarlo porque sino iba a quedar kilométrico. Gracias por el mensaje y espero que te agrade como continúa.

**_Alexms_**: hola Mayra, que dicha que te gustara lo que escribí. Lo de la tortura fue un poco cruel, aunque según mi adorable hermanita, me falta un poco del instinto Bellatrix para las torturas, en fin que espero ir mejorando al respecto. Como verás estás bastante acertada en tus predicciones y lo de la consumación… bueno, ya te enterarás. Con respecto a Hogwarts aun no se ha comentado todo lo que es en relación a este tema, pero ya se hará no te preocupes. Este chap es que es un poco corto, pero ya verás en el siguiente todo lo que se dice y hace. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola enano, que bueno que te veo por aquí, ya vos sabés lo que pasa en este chap, así que no será sorpresa, pero espero que te guste verlo publicado. Se que tu afición a las torturas se vio un poquito satisfecha en el capítulo anterior, espero que en este se siga con la misma línea.

**_Indira de Snape_**: ¡Sorry por lo del capítulo cortito! El 12 y el 13 son los más cortos de la historia, de veritas… espero que no te enojes mucho por este pero es que la verdad es que no es muy largo. Me alegra que te esté gustando la pareja, a mi me hacen mucha gracia, pero tienes razón Rowling no los va a dejar juntos, aunque yo soy de la teoría de que tampoco quedará con Remus (¡es que me temo que lo va a matar!). gracias por el mensaje y espero que te guste.

**_Marcela9_**: Hola, no sé si ya habrás llegado hasta este capítulo, pero espero que te siga gustando la historia y que disfrutes leyéndola, tanto como yo escribiéndola. Gracias por el mensaje y cuídate.

**_Andreina Snape_**: Hola, espero que todavía no te hayas suicidado, pero es que la U no me deja tiempo para actualizar como quisiera. No le bajes puntos a la casa, mira que no podría soportarlo. Por cierto, no he podido subir las historias porque la página no me deja, ¿qué será? Probablemente que no sé usarla… Gracias por el mensaje y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**_Aliance_**: Hola doctora, que bueno que llega usted, ¿sabe que los hombres lobo están de moda? Me ha gustado muchísimo la historia que escribiste, vas a tener que escribirte una para Snape, estoy segura de que te quedará lindísima. Por cierto salúdame a Ferm. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de buen actor, de fijo que Snape se merece un Oscar… creo que es maravilloso. Lamento decirte que no te voy a contar lo que va a ocurrir, aunque si sabes un poco de lo que le espera a Remus… (vas a tener que contentarte con eso…) por el momento ya sabes: respirar, espirar, respirar, espirar… Bueno, wapa, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que todo te vaya de maravilla en el laboratorio, mira que esa cura la necesita tu querido licantropito…

**_Ellayah_**: Hola acabo de encontrar tu review, así que la respuesta es así como de última hora, gracias por leer la historia, yo espero poder seguir con la tuya de Lupin, que creo que la idea es excelente (Me dijo Sara que la habías continuado ayer, así que pienso leerla hoy...). Espero que te guste el capítulo. Prometo que el siguiente es más largo. Cuídate.

_Cuando la poción de alargar la vida falló, la tensión fue demasiada para la señora Snape, ella rompió a llorar en brazos de su marido, y éste la consol_

**Capítulo XIII: Un dulce despertar**

Snape se acercó poco a poco a la cama y dejó suavemente a su esposa sobre ella. Cuando intentó levantarse, ella lo retuvo. Sus ojos aun llorosos lo miraban suplicantes y sus brazos no lo dejaban ir.

- No te vayas… – murmuró ella – quédate conmigo… pero… de verdad…

Snape valoró la propuesta y todo lo que implicaba el quedarse con ella. Hasta el momento habían dormido juntos pero realmente no estaban juntos. Lo que ella proponía era algo más profundo, era cumplir la voluntad de lord Voldemort; sin proponérselo, pero hacerlo.

Ella no estaba bien esa noche, tantas emociones juntas la habían puesto tremendamente vulnerable… probablemente en su sano juicio, no le pediría que se quedara con ella y él era conciente de eso. ¿Y si a la mañana siguiente ella se arrepentía de lo sucedido? ¿y si lo odiaba por haber aprovechado su momento de debilidad? No podía arriesgarse a que ella no lo perdonara… Si existía la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos tendría que ser cuando los dos fueran plenamente concientes de lo que hacían, de otra manera, prefería no estar con ella…

- No, esta noche no. Si mañana aun quieres que me quede contigo, lo haré, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de haber cedido en un momento de debilidad… – le murmuró él al oído y dándole un ligero beso en los labios – pero me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche… puedes dormir tranquila, yo velaré tu sueño.

Él se sentó en la cama y ella acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su esposo. Luego, ella entornó sus ojos y retuvo la mano de Snape entre las suyas, no quería despertar y ver que él no estaba con ella… Él por su parte, acarició el cabello de la chica hasta que se quedó dormida, su sueño fue muy agitado, así que aunque hubiera intentado dormir un poco, no habría podido hacerlo.

El insomnio había hecho presa de él esa noche y dedicó esas horas a analizar todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Parecía mentira que llevaran tan poco tiempo casados, habían sucedido tantas cosas que parecía que llevaban juntos una eternidad. ¿Tendría que haber aceptado su propuesta? No estaba seguro… creía haber hecho lo correcto, ella era muy impulsiva y no quería que lamentara haber decidido hacer el amor con él. Conocía lo que eso implicaba, si el matrimonio se consumaba, ella estaría ligada a él para siempre y, si ella no estaba completamente segura de querer mantenerse con él hasta el fin de sus días, no podía permitirlo. Eso era algo que deberían hablar en los siguientes días, ¿conocía ella las implicaciones del rito que se había celebrado el día de su boda? No estaba seguro, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que ser consciente de que si daba el paso de la consumación, nunca podría dejarlo…

En ese momento sintió miedo, ¿y si ella decidía que no quería estar para siempre con él? Tenía que prepararse para ese posible golpe. Esa noche su comportamiento había indicado que sentía algo por él, pero podía ser algo del momento. Probablemente en la mañana estaría más calmada y pensaría con tranquilidad… entonces decidiría que era un precio muy alto. Y lo era, ya había pasado una vez por eso… ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?… …ella no merecía lo que le había pasado y no iba a dejar que su esposa pasara por la misma experiencia…

- No puedo hacerte eso preciosa – murmuró – no puedo condenarte como a Mary Ann… – ¿tendría que negarse a consumar el matrimonio?, ella podía correr la misma suerte que su primera esposa…

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape dormía, pero no descansaba. En su cabeza había miles de ideas y pensamientos que luchaban por que ella les pusiera atención. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, se despertó. Sabía que Snape no estaba dormido, así que no se movió. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Aunque no hizo ningún movimiento, su esposo sintió que se había despertado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello nuevamente, pero no dijo nada.

En la mente de la joven, empezaron a bullir todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días. ¿Él estaría enamorado de ella? Por un momento estuvo segura de que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero luego, su negativa le dijo que estaba imaginando cosas… ¿porqué otra razón se habría negado a acostarse con ella? ¿sería que no la amaba?, pero, ¿ella lo amaba a él? Sí, ahora estaba segura, había intentado negárselo por mucho tiempo, pero estaba enamorada del profesor de pociones. Desde antes de la muerte de Sirius ella lo amaba, pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad con él… Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar solos aparecía alguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Remus, Molly, Moody, Arthur… no importaba el tema que ellos conversaran siempre aparecía alguien con la convicción de estarla rescatando de Snape, y se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para que el profesor se despidiera y saliera de la casa rápidamente. Pero ella lo amaba ya en ese tiempo, cuando sucedió todo lo de su primo y él se alejó, lo culpó de todo para dejar salir su dolor, pero desde que escuchara la explicación de sus labios, comprendía que él nunca le había mentido, siempre había intentado ser sincero con ella.

Esta noche ella se había dado cuenta de que seguía amándolo… no podía dejar de sentir esa alegría que la embargaba por amar a alguien… ni el desasosiego que la llenaba por sentir que podía no ser correspondida. No sabía de ningún hombre que rechazaría pasar la noche con una mujer dispuesta a todo. Tenía que concluir que él no la amaba, pero en su mente quedaban dos ideas más… él había dicho que si la noche siguiente ella aun quería que él se quedara lo haría… ¿lo haría por la orden recibida o porque la amaba? Esa duda la atormentaba, no quería tener sexo con una persona que no la amara, quería tener la experiencia completa de una mujer enamorada… Por otro lado, la intrigaba lo que le había escuchado decir antes de caer dormida, había mencionado a Mary Ann, tenía la impresión de haber escuchado ese nombre antes en los labios de su esposo… ¿quién sería ella? ¿a qué la había condenado?

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Snape a su esposa con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- Sí, gracias…

- No ha sido nada, de todas maneras no habría podido dormir. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar…

Ella se enderezó y permitió al profesor de pociones corregir su posición, estaba un poco entumido de no moverse en toda la noche… Sentía unos grandes deseos de besarla, pero esta mañana se veía completamente recuperada y no sabía si en su sano juicio lo aceptaría ¿debería intentarlo? Sin pensarlo se quedo mirando fijamente los labios de su esposa, pero ella desde su posición no podía notarlo. Tenían que hablar largo y tendido de todo, no podía pasar de ese día, pero él tenía que ir a informar a la Orden del Fénix, y sobre todo a pedirles que difundieran la noticia de su matrimonio… eso no podía esperar. Su conversación debía quedar para su regreso, pero no podían separarse as

Ella también quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía… él había agachado su cabeza parecía concentrado en algún problema urgente, no quería interrumpirlo, pero necesitaba que hablaran de su situación. La noche anterior él había rehusado consumar el matrimonio, ella comprendía lo que le había dicho y había decidido que era una prueba de que la amaba. Tendría que preguntarle directamente, si esperaba que él abordara el tema, probablemente lo haría cuando llevaran veinte años casados…

Lo miraba atentamente, esperaba que su mente regresara a este planeta para hablarle cuando él dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar… – ella se sorprendió de que fuera tan directo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la chica fija en él. – hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, era una sonrisa de esas que una mujer enamorada puede dar solo al hombre que ocupa sus pensamientos. – yo estoy dispuesta…

- Esta mañana debo ir al cuartel de la Orden, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes… – el comentario era completamente intencionado, quería saber si aun era considerado por su esposa como un traidor. La miraba atentamente, esperaba su reacción…

- ¿Tiene que ser hoy? Preferiría que habláramos primero… – en ese momento había descubierto que no le importaban sus antiguas sospechas, es más estaba segura de que eran una tontería…

- Hay cosas que no pueden esperar – un rayo de esperanza recorrió en cuerpo de Snape… su esposa no parecía sospechar de él, era algo sobre lo que hablarían a su regreso… – volveré apenas pueda.

-------------------------------------------------

Snape llegó muy temprano al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore aun no había llegado, pero, como era de esperar, Remus Lupin esta ahí. Al verlo el profesor de pociones sintió un sentimiento que había olvidado muchos años antes: los celos. El licántropo estaba enamorado de su esposa, recordaba perfectamente la escena que había presenciado unos meses antes, cuando el hombre lobo retenía las manos de ella e intentaba decirle que la quería; recordaba las imágenes que había compartido con ella en Perú; las miradas que le dirigía el licántropo durante las reuniones de la Orden… ¿ella sentiría algo por él?

El profesor de pociones lo miraba como de costumbre, pero es que regularmente su expresión no era muy agradable… Remus estaba muy feliz de verlo, podría tener noticias de Tonks, ¿estaría bien? ¿habría sufrido mucho? ¿le habría enviado algún mensaje? Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle al exmortífago, pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna.

- Hola Severus, ¿cómo estás? – atinó a decir el licántropo.

- Bien – contestó el profesor lacónicamente – ¿ya llegó Dumbledore?

- No, todavía no ha venido, lo espero para dentro de una media hora…

- Tengo prisa, espero que llegue pronto…

- Quisiera preguntarte… ¿cómo está ella? – la mirada anhelante del hombre lobo hizo aumentar los celos del profesor, pero como aun no había hablado con ella, no se atrevió a reclamarle nada… era mejor seguir con la comedia.

- Bien, ¿crees que no puedo cuidarla? – la voz de Snape era bastante amenazante y su mirada no era nada conciliadora.

Remus se quedó mirándolo fijamente, Snape siempre era agresivo con todos y con los antiguos Merodeadores en general, pero con él había sido un poco menos agresivos en los dos últimos años, la poción que preparaba regularmente para él había creado cierto vínculo que hacía que al menos se soportaran. Pero esta vez, percibía algo más en su actitud. Esa forma de hablarle no era la que comúnmente usaba con él, el brillo de su mirada le indicaba que estaba molesto por algo de lo que él había dicho o hecho.

- Estoy seguro de que haces muy bien tu trabajo, pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentra, son muchos meses sin tener noticias de ella y ya que tu la ves bastante, pensé que querrías informarnos… – dijo Remus tratando de calmarlo.

- No seas condescendiente conmigo, ¡no me importa como creas que hago mi trabajo! Y ella está bien. – bramó el profesor de pociones. Estuvo a punto de decir "**mi esposa está bien**", pero se contuvo al pensar que le esperaba una conversación al regresar…

- No era mi intención molestarte – dijo Lupin – solo quería saber cómo se encuentra. Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ella y la verdad es que la incertidumbre me está matando… ¡me hace tanta falta!

Snape lo comprendía, si el dejara de verla ahora, la zozobra lo mataría. Obviamente, que entendiera a su compañero no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a ceder ninguna información acerca de su esposa a un pretendiente. Por el momento, ella era su esposa y no permitiría que nadie interfiriera…

- No voy a decirte que es feliz en el castillo, pero no ha sufrido ningún daño…

- Gracias, creo que la imaginación me ha jugado una mala pasada al pensar en lo que pudo sucederle en este tiempo. – previniendo que el profesor pudiera molestarse nuevamente agregó – No siempre puedes estar con ella…

- No, pero te aseguro que ella sabe protegerse… – al menos eso esperaba. Sobre todo ese día que Lucius debía estar buscando venganza y ella estaba sola.

En ese momento arribó Dumbledore al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Encontró a los dos hombres de pie en la cocina. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

- Snape, ¡qué bien que has venido!, he estado muy preocupado por ti y tu esposa… – dijo el director. Remus lo miró duramente por usar ese adjetivo para la chica. – ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

- Bastante bien, creo que se está habituando al castillo… – el director le hizo señas al profesor de que entrara a la biblioteca con él. Remus los miraba como preguntando si él podía entrar también, pero el director le hizo señas de que no lo intentara.

-------------------------------------------------

Snape no quiso dar rodeos y le contó a Dumbledore todo lo ocurrido desde que lo visitó la última vez hasta que se estropeó la poción de Voldemort y la consiguiente reunión con el señor Oscuro. Le explicó sus sospechas acerca de un plan secreto del señor Tenebroso que incluyera a la chica y lo que se le había ocurrido para sacarla del castillo.

- Pero dime Severus, ¿vais a cumplir con su orden? – el director estaba muy interesado en la respuesta que le diera el profesor de pociones.

- No. – aseguró el profesor, pero agregó – A menos que ella quiera que suceda…

- Muy interesante… me esperaba que dieras esa respuesta – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¿desde cuándo descubriste que estabas enamorado de ella?

A otra persona le habría respondido con una grosería, pero al director no podía hacérselo. Ese hombre lo había apoyado en muchas ocasiones e incluso se había arriesgado por él cuando cayó Voldemort. Él merecía una respuesta sincera.

- No estoy seguro. Mientras Black vivía no me permití pensar en la posibilidad y cuando el murió… bueno, nunca he sido bueno para consolar a la gente, así que la alejé de mí. Pero ahora… – parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con el director. El anciano no dijo nada, era mejor que Snape aclarara sus pensamientos – sí, la amo. En fin, al regresar hablaré con ella, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar. ¿Divulgarán lo del matrimonio?

- Sí, hoy en la reunión de la Orden les solicitaré que comenten la noticia con sus vecinos y amigos y que también lo hagan en sus trabajos. Creo que Rita podrá ayudarnos con eso, sé que Hermione Granger tiene una gran relación con ella, veré que nos ayude…

- Bien – no le hacía gracia que esa niña se viera inmiscuida en algo tan delicado, pero tenía que aceptar que era eficiente y si se comprometía a que Skeeter publicara la noticia probablemente lo lograría. – trataré de venir en los próximos días en caso de que tenga nueva información…

- Ven de todas maneras, quiero saber como están las cosas entre ustedes.

El profesor de pociones se levantó para retirarse, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo:

- Sabes que al anunciar tu matrimonio se hablará de Mary Ann, sería bueno que lo hables primero con tu nueva esposa… – indicó el director – cuéntaselo.

- Lo haré, tiene derecho a saberlo, sobre todo lo que pasó con ella…

- No te atormentes por eso, pero recuerda que Nymphadora es una auror y está mejor preparada para enfrentar los peligros que la mayoría de los magos que conocemos. Ella es una luchadora… y si te ama, va a dar la cara…

- Usted lo ha dicho: "…si me ama…". Por momentos dudo que sea cierto, aunque no quiero creerlo.

- Debes saber que no eres el único que la ama – señaló Dumbledore.

- Si, lo se. Remus está loco por ella, lo descubrí hace poco…

- Pero no es correspondido… ¡Que tengas un buen día! – dijo el director y desapareció por la puerta del fondo. En la mesa, dejó un dije con una esmeralda y Snape lo recogió.

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape esta preocupada. Su corazón le pedía que creyera ciegamente en su esposo, pero su razón le decía que tenía que ser cuidadosa. Era cierto que necesitaban hablar y esperaba que regresara pronto para poder hacerlo. Ya había aceptado que lo amaba, pero ¿quién era Mary Ann? Dos veces le había escuchado nombrar a esa mujer, la primera vez fue en Perú, cuando él dormía intranquilamente y habló en sueños y luego, la noche anterior, cuando ella simulaba dormir y él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Esa mujer tenía que haber sido importante… ¿eran celos lo que sentía? Sí, estaba celosa… esa mujer tenía que pertenecer al pasado de Snape y él la recordaba, ¿habría sido su novia? ¿su amante? ¿las compararía? La duda la estaba matando… no quería otra mujer en los pensamientos de su esposo, quería ser la única… pero tenía que esperar, además, no iba a hacer el papel de la esposa celosa, eso no iba con ella…

El ruido en el piso de abajo del castillo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. El alboroto era mayúsculo y los gritos llegaban hasta ella.

- ¡Es Snape! – dijo una voz ronca.

- ¡Avisa a su esposa! – le respondió otro hombre.

- ¡Está herido! – exclamó una voz de mujer.

La señora Snape, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que había escuchado y salió rápidamente de su habitación, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que era una trampa y que ningún mortífago se preocuparía realmente si algo le sucedía a su esposo…

Cuando quiso retroceder, estaba rodeada por tres personas: Lucius, Bellatrix y McNair, en las sombras pudo distinguir a Peter Pettigrew, que la miraba fijamente.

- Mira quién se digno acompañarnos… – dijo Lucius tocando un mechón del cabello de la chica.

Ella separó su cabeza y acortó su cabello. Lo miró amenazante y cambió el color de sus ojos a rojo mientras lo observaba. El hombre no se inmutó, más bien continuo con su burla.

- ¡Vaya! hasta tiene coraje…

- Es que se preocupa por su maridito… – dijo Bellatrix – querida sobrina, deberías aprender que tú y yo somos las únicas mujeres en este lugar y no me importa el estado de salud de tu esposo…

- No creo que te interese el estado de salud de nadie – le respondió la joven pasando su mirada a ella. Se concentró en no enojarse, ¡tenía que escapar de ellos! Eran tres contra una y eran muy poderosos. Además, si las cosas se ponían feas, Pettigrew se uniría a ellos, estaba segura… cuando fue a buscarlo con la mirada, no pudo localizarlo ¿se habría convertido en rata? Era probable…

Se percató de que tenía dos posibles salidas, una era regresar a su habitación, la puerta no permitiría que nadie más que ella o Snape entrara, así que parecía la mejor opción. La otra era más arriesgada pues consistía en adentrarse en el castillo dejando a ese trío atrás, pero no sabía qué podía encontrarse en el camino… o a quién.

Lucius se acercó más a ella y su mirada comenzó a desnudarla nuevamente… entonces lo notó. Su tía había desviado su mirada de ella y miraba enojada a Malfoy, ¡ella estaba celosa! Bellatrix le había dicho que ellas eran las únicas mujeres en ese lugar, así que hasta su llegada era la persona que retenía las miradas libidinosas de todos los mortífagos. Su llegada había provocado las comparaciones y su tía había perdido… No lo pensó dos veces. Volvió su mirada a McNair, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y le guiñó un ojo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. La mente de este hombre era débil, así que pudo ver que la deseaba y ella lo aprovechó, resultó fácilmente manipulable…

Luego, regresó su atención a Lucius y Bellatrix. Malfoy acercaba su mano amenazadoramente a ella e intentaba tomarla del brazo. En ese momento McNair interfería.

- No creo que la señorita te prefiera a ti Malfoy – dijo con mucha seguridad.

- Tú solo estás aquí como apoyo McNair, ella es mía… – siseo Lucius.

- Por supuesto que no, solo vamos a torturarla para hacerle pagar lo de estos días… – y encarándose a su sobrina le dijo – sé que tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo, pero no te preocupes, el dolor es parte de ser una de nosotros querida. – su sonrisa falsa, le indicaba que no iba a escapar…

En ese momento, los dos hombres tenían un duelo de miradas. Ninguno quería ceder, ambos la querían para ellos… en ese momento comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos uno al otro. Bellatrix los miró incrédula y envió un hechizo para detenerlos. Ese fue el instante que Nymphadora aprovechó para correr hacia su habitación. Los dos hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo, pero Bella la siguió hasta la entrada de su habitación. En este lugar se llevó a cabo el duelo entre ellas.

Ambas mujeres se lanzaban hechizos y maleficios que rebotaban en las paredes del pasillo. Bellatrix había lanzado muchas maldiciones de magia negra contra su sobrina que, a pesar de su torpeza, había mostrado unos reflejos formidables. La chica era ingeniosa y había contra atacado con mucha habilidad a la mortífago. Bellatrix tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo producto de los hechizos que recibía y de los golpes que se prodigaba al esquivar los rayos de la varita de su sobrina. Varias veces había rebotado contra la pared y eso había provocado que estuviera llena de cardenales. Sangraba copiosamente y le costaba mantenerse en pie debido a un hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

La señora Snape tenía una fea herida sobre la ceja derecha. Su tía le había enviado un _cruciatus_ que ella había esquivado, pero al dar en la pared del pasillo había desprendido grandes pedruscos y uno de ellos la había golpeado sobre el ojo derecho. Además, uno de sus hombros se había dislocado al lanzarse al piso para evitar un hechizo petrificador. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y respondía por puro instinto. La lucha era cerrada y estaban bastante parejas.

- _Crucio_… – grito Bella.

- _Protego_… – lo rechazó su sobrina. – _Desmaius_…

- _Expelliarmus_… – lanzó su tía.

- _Impedimenta_… – respondió ella.

La pelea podía haber durado hasta la noche, pero apareció Voldemort en ese momento.

- _Accio varitas_… – murmuró y las varitas de ambas llegaron a sus manos. Se quedó mirando atentamente a Bellatrix y siseo – _Crucio_…

La joven miraba el espectáculo y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción de que ella fuera torturada, tenía muchas cuentas pendientes… y no solo con ella. ¿Porqué ella no era torturada? La noche anterior se había salvado de milagro y ahora él torturaba a su atacante, ¿qué estaba planeando? Tenía que tener algo en mente para defender a una sangre mezclada… tendría que averiguarlo. Lentamente y tambaleándose se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y desapareció por ella. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se desmay

_Fin del capítulo, en unos minutos llegará Snape para tener con su esposa una larga conversación…_

Me disculpo por el capítulo tan corto, pero es que el que sigue es muy largo y no podía cortarlo para alargar este, así que espero que para el próximo sus ánimos de matarme disminuyan. Saludos desde Costa Rica.


	14. La conversación

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, aquí esta el capítulo de la conversación, quedó un poquito largo (como les advertí la vez anterior), aunque supongo que eso no les molestará. En este capítulo también se cuenta la historia de Mary Ann, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Las respuestas a los mensajes se encuentran al final.

**Capítulo XIV: La conversación**

_Snape y su esposa tienen una conversación pendiente. Deben arreglar sus diferencias y quedar claros en lo que sienten para saber si su matrimonio funcionará o no…_

Snape llegó al castillo con un poco de retraso. Esperaba llegar para la cena, pero ya era entrada la noche cuando le fue posible llegar hasta ese lugar…

Luego de visitar el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y hablar con Dumbledore, tuvo que hacer una visita especial. Hacía muchos años que no iba a ese lugar, le gustaba porque era frío, solitario y melancólico como las mazmorras del Hogwarts, pero odiaba la luz tan intensa que había en el lugar, prefería lugares más oscuros en los que fuera posible pasar inadvertido. Pero todos los cementerios eran as

La última vez que visitó el lugar fue el día anterior a ingresar a trabajar al colegio de magia. Dumbledore le había dicho que debía estar el 25 de agosto en su puesto, pues los profesores ingresaban una semana antes que los estudiantes, pero con él hizo una excepción y le permitió llegar el 26. No quiso que fuera al colegio sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse de ella, de Mary Ann…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa. El cementerio estaba completamente vacío y él había sido absuelto el día anterior. Su juicio se había alargado más de lo que imaginó posible. Albus Dumbledore le había asegurado que saldría libre de todos los cargos y así había sido.

Poco más de dos años antes de esa fecha, Severus Snape había citado al director del colegio de magia para que se reunieran en un bar muggle. El director primero se había resistido a ir, pero la nota incluía un dato y un objeto que le obligó a asistir a esa cita.

_"Sé que no tiene porqué confiar en mi, pero su muerte me ha hecho ver que lo que hago no es correcto. Siempre me lo dijo, pero nunca quise escuchar… ahora tengo que hacer algo para remediar todo el mal que he cometido y que he permitido que se cometa…  
Solo usted puede ayudarme… quiero reivindicarme, pero necesito su ayuda.   
Comprenderé si no quiere verme, yo no querría verme tampoco, pero le pido que me escuche. Prometo ir sin varita, lo esperaré diez minutos y luego, si usted no ha llegado, me iré… Lo espero en el pub Darkness el último día de julio a las siete de la noche, venga solo._

_Severus Snape"_

En el pergamino había un collar con un dije de esmeralda. El dije era una rosa de plata con el centro de esmeralda. Desprendía una luz verde que llamaba intensamente la atención. Era del mismo color que los ojos de Mary Ann. Su Mary Ann… la chica más dulce que había conocido, la única que soportaba su mal genio y la que siempre lo apoyó, en todo, hasta en su decisión de hacerse mortífago…

La chica era muy inteligente. Pertenecía a un colegio de magia francés y estaba un año por debajo de Snape. Ella y su hermana Elizabeth estuvieron un año de intercambio en Hogwarts. Elizabeth era una chica hermosísima y su llegada había vuelto locos a los Merodeadores ya que al ser un año mayor que Mary Ann compartía clases con ellos. Ellos se habían dedicado a cortejarla.

Ambas hermanas eran muy hábiles en muchas materias, pero Mary Ann sobresalía sobre todo en pociones, estaba muy adelantada para su edad. Tenía una gran facilidad para la magia y era de una de las familias más antiguas de sangre limpia.

Snape la conoció en la enfermería, él había sido víctima de una de las bromas de los Merodeadores y había tenido que ir a ese lugar para curar unas cuantas heridas. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Mary Ann estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera, pues sufría una terrible alergia. Ambos tuvieron que quedarse toda la noche en ese lugar. Severus sabía quién era ella, pero ignoraba que aparte de hermosa (lo que había podido corroborar miles de veces en los pasillos) fuera tan ingeniosa. Casi desde que los dejó solos la enfermera, ella le dirigió la palabra.

- Tú eres Snape, ¿verdad? – dijo la chica sorprendiéndolo. No podía creer que ella supiera su nombre.

- Sí – había respondido él. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eres el mejor en pociones de tu año, yo soy la mejor en el mío. El profesor te tiene en gran estima.

El no supo que contestar a eso y espero a que ella hablara. Era realmente hermosa y sus ojos verdes le tenían hipnotizado. Esa noche hablaron por horas, pero Snape estaba seguro que después de eso ya no sabría más de ella. Su sorpresa la recibió al día siguiente. El profesor de pociones le asignó para trabajar en un proyecto especial. Tendría que ir todos los días por tres meses a trabajar en el laboratorio de pociones con un grupo de estudiantes; uno de cada nivel. Allí volvió a encontrarla… Trabajaban por parejas y la suya fue Mary Ann. Al finalizar el año, ella tuvo que regresar a su país y él a su casa. En esas vacaciones murió su madre y ella le envió una larguísima carta de apoyo. Al regresar a su último año se mantuvo en contacto con ella y luego de su viaje al este de Europa, viajó a Francia para verla.

Por medio de una carta, le había comentado que estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el hijo mayor de una familia de sangre pura de Inglaterra… la familia Black. Ella no quería casarse con él, pero su familia estaba muy contenta, pues eran seguidores de lord Voldemort al igual que ellos. Snape estaba bastante molesto con la noticia, pero lo aceptó, así era todo en su vida, lo bueno le era arrebatado constantemente…

Entre los comentarios que le envió a su querida Mary Ann, estaba la no participación de Sirius Black en el grupo de lord Voldemort. Él sabía que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con el señor Tenebroso y ese dato, al menos la tranquilizaría. Lo que sucedió luego, fue realmente sorprendente para él. Mary Ann no se limitó a tranquilizarse con la información que Snape le envió, sino que la usó para que su familia rompiera el compromiso matrimonial.

Cuando Snape llegó a Francia, la familia de ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues era uno de los nuevos seguidores del lord que se levantaba con gran poder; así que aceptaron que fueran novios. Un tiempo después se casaron y él pasó a formar parte de los mortífagos…

A ella no le hizo mucha gracia que se uniera al señor Tenebroso, pero ella lo amaba y como formaba parte del grupo desde su infancia, aprovechó su tatuaje para poder estar con él. Nunca perdió la esperanza de que su marido recapacitara y decidiera dejar aquel grupo, pero él nunca la escuchó. Siempre pensó que los mortífagos eran como la familia que le fue arrebatada y que se protegerían unos a otros si fuera necesario. Obviamente, eso no era así. Voldemort sabía que la señora Snape no era una de sus fieles servidores y decidió que debía deshacerse de ella… El encargado de cumplir esta misión fue Lucius Malfoy.

Cierto día de julio, al finalizar una de las misiones más peligrosas que había llevado a cabo, Snape regresó al castillo con dos días de adelanto para lo que estaba previsto. Algo en su corazón le decía que estaba sucediendo algo que no estaba bien. Corrió a su habitación y encontró a Mary Ann en cama. Estaba muy pálida y terriblemente débil. Había sido envenenada y moría en sus brazos…

- No te arriesgues… – le dijo ella – sabes que te matarán si reclamas…

- No quiero vivir si no estás conmigo – le replicó él tomando su varita para ir a exigir justicia.

- ¡No me dejes! – suplicó ella y él se volvió a sentar a su lado – nunca quisiste escucharme, pero hazlo ahora… Si vas con ellos, te matarán, no lo dudes. Yo les estorbaba y se deshicieron de mi. Harán lo mismo contigo si les llevas la contraria.

- ¡No me importa! – gritó él.

- ¡Pero a mi sí! Yo no quiero morir y saber que mi sacrificio fue en balde… Me encantaría creer que al dejarte recapacitarás y harás lo correcto.

- ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¡Voy a matarlos! Eso es lo que voy a hacer…

- ¡No! Lo que harás es buscar a Dumbledore y lucharás a su lado para derrotarlos. No ves que es la mejor manera de vengarte. Tú sabes muchas cosas que los dañarán y puedes ayudar al lado correcto de esta estúpida guerra…

Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Ocultó su llegada hasta el día en que se suponía que debía volver al castillo… Al llegar al gran salón lo recibieron con la noticia de que su esposa había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Habían enviado su cuerpo a Francia junto con todas sus pertenencias… pero él se había dejado el dije…

El resto era historia, había enviado una nota a Dumbledore junto con la cadena de plata y el dije de Mary Ann. El director había acudido a la reunión y lo había aceptado como parte del grupo de resistencia que había formado: la Orden del Fénix… Sus compañeros no confiaban en él, mucho menos los Merodeadores, que formaban parte del grupo. Nadie de la Orden supo nunca de Mary Ann, eso era algo que solo le importaba a él. Por eso le había agradecido a Dumbledore que lo aceptara como un espía. El tenía que lograr destruir a Voldemort, tenía que vengar a su esposa, tenía que recobrar la paz…

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Antes de regresar al castillo de Voldemort, uso un traslador para ir al poblado de Francia en que descansaban sus restos. Era el momento de dejarla ir para siempre. Esa noche iba a abrirle su corazón a su nueva esposa, a la mujer que había logrado, contra todas las expectativas, hacer vibrar nuevamente el corazón del profesor de pociones, a la mujer que, si lo amaba, sería su compañera el resto de su vida…

-------------------------------------------------

Regresó al castillo de Voldemort cerca de las doce de la noche. Sabía que se había retrasado más de lo que debía, su estancia en el cementerio había sido larga, pero tenía que dejar ir todos sus fantasmas, Nymphadora Snape lo merecía.

El vestíbulo del castillo estaba vacío, pero al irse acercando a sus habitaciones, percibió señales de lucha en los pasillos… ¿qué habría sucedido? Por un momento, se imaginó lo peor y se dirigió a sus habitaciones a toda velocidad. Atravesó la puerta principal y la vio… yacía en el piso del salón, su cabeza sangraba y su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición poco natural. Corrió hacia ella y la buscó el pulso… ¡estaba viva! La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama matrimonial del dormitorio que compartían. Hizo llegar del laboratorio los ingredientes que necesitaba y comenzó a curar las heridas de la chica antes de hacerla despertar. Sabía que montar el hombro de la joven iba a ser doloroso para ella y prefería hacerlo con ella inconsciente, así sufriría menos… aunque ansiaba ver sus hermosos ojos y comprobar que estaba bien.

Montó el hombro de la chica con sumo cuidado. Un buen tirón y el sonido hueco del hueso al colocarse en el lugar preciso, le indicó que lo había conseguido. Al revisar la herida de la cabeza comprobó que solo era un golpe en la ceja y que, aunque sangraba mucho, no era peligrosa.

Cuando hubo vendado todas sus heridas y comprobado que no existieran daños profundos en su esposa, le suministró una poción para que durmiera sin soñar y descansara profundamente. La conversación tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Lentamente, se ubicó igual que la noche anterior, de manera que su esposa reposara en su regazo y él pudiera acariciar su cabello toda la noche…

-------------------------------------------------

Al llegar las horas de la mañana, Nymphadora Snape se despertó. Sintió que su almohada no era de plumas. ¿En qué estaba apoyada? Se movió ligeramente para ver sobre qué estaba acostada, esa túnica negra y ese olor tan especial, le dieron la respuesta… era su esposo. Entonces fue que sintió una mano en su cabeza que le acariciaba el cabello lentamente. Esa noche no había recortado su cabello y sus largos mechones rubios estaban revueltos y enredados en los dedos de su marido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó suavemente Snape.

- ¡Regresaste! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – dijo la chica.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡sigues con la misma costumbre de responder con una pregunta! – dijo él con una sonrisa. – me alegro de verte despierta. Si no te despertabas en la siguiente hora iba a lanzarte un hechizo para que lo hicieras. ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!

- No fue mi intención… – dijo la chica, levantando la mano y colocándola sobre la de su esposo – pero si sirvió para despertar tan bien, valió la pena…

Ella comenzó a acariciar la mano de su esposo y él sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su brazo hasta sentir como la sensación atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama pero ella se lo impidió.

- Debes tomar una poción, permite que te la alcance…

La chica asintió lentamente pero no soltó su mano. Él se alejó lo que el largo de sus brazos le permitía y tomó su varita, con ella hizo volar la poción hasta su mano y se la dio a beber a su esposa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el profesor de pociones directamente.

Su esposa se enderezó un poco y se arrecostó ya no en el regazo sino en el pecho de su marido. Podía sentir en su espalda los latidos del corazón del profesor de pociones, pero se concentró en la historia que tenía que narrarle. Casi sin darse cuenta él la abrazó por la cintura y se mantuvieron en esa posición durante toda la narración de la joven. Le contó cómo había encontrado a los tres mortífagos en el vestíbulo y la pelea que había sostenido con Bellatrix. Luego, le narró la llegada de Voldemort y sus sospechas.

Snape tenía apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa y la escuchaba atentamente.

- Comprendo… lo que no me queda claro es ¿porqué saliste de las habitaciones? Sabes que afuera no es seguro…

Ella se sonrojó, no le había dicho que pensó que estaba herido y que necesitaba su ayuda… todavía no habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos y, aunque la tenía fuertemente abrazada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta de que ella estaba muy enamorada de él.

- La verdad… es que… bueno… alguien dijo… oí gritos… – ella balbuceaba.

- Si escuchaste gritos era mejor que te quedaras en la habitación – la regaño Snape.

- ¡No! – dijo ella – ¡tú estabas herido! – gritó ella volviéndose hacia su marido y él aflojó el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos…

- ¿Ba… bajaste a a… ayudarme? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella se había arriesgado por él… cada vez la amaba más…

Su esposa se había puesto completamente roja y bajó la mirada… Él haría pagar a los que la habían lastimado, esta vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, nadie iba a dañar a su esposa y salir impune de esa afrenta… Intentó levantarse para salir a buscar a los culpables cuando…

- ¿A dónde vas? – No permitirá que fuera a buscarlos.

- Van a pagar lo que te hicieron… – dijo con la voz más llena de furia que le había escuchado nunca.

- ¡No! Quedan menos de dos semanas para que regreses a Hogwarts y yo tendré que quedarme aquí. Lo que harás es poner las cosas peor para mi.

- Te equivocas en dos cosas. Primero si te protejo como es debido te dejarán en paz aunque sea por miedo a las represalias y segundo, tú te vas conmigo para el colegio…

- De todas maneras, ¡No quiero que te pongas en peligro!

- Lo siento, pero debo averiguar qué hay detrás de esto. No solo tú has pensado que Voldemort trama algo que te incluye, tengo que averiguar qué es…

Ella lo retuvo, no la dejaría sola sin al menos besarla ¡y menos para ponerse en peligro!, estaba determinada a obligarlo si era preciso… se acercó mucho a su marido, hasta que él cayó en la tentación que le presentaba su esposa. Su beso fue en un inicio dulce como el de la noche trasanterior, sus labios se juntaron suavemente y el contacto fue muy agradable. A los pocos segundos él la abrazó fuertemente y ella hizo lo mismo. Al estrecharse, profundizaron el beso que se daban y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente. Luego de unos instantes, él se repuso y se separó de su mujer… era necesario conversar acerca de muchos temas antes de que llegaran a algo más.

- Tengo que irme ya… regresaré pronto… le avisaré a Voldemort de mi reunión con Dumbledore y averiguaré lo que pasó con tus atacantes…

- Sí…, pero no te arriesgues, es mejor esperar… – respondió ella. Rápidamente, le besó la comisura de los labios y lo empujó fuera de la cama – más te vale regresar pronto, porque voy a estar esperándote… ¡tenemos que hablar!

Lentamente y sin muchas ganas, Snape se dirigió a la ducha para alistarse e irse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, su esposa vestía ya una bata de levantarse y conjuraba un desayuno para ambos, la cama estaba arreglada y por las ventanas entraba la luz matinal. En su cuerpo no se veía ninguna marca de las heridas recibidas el día anterior, pero estaba un poco débil, así que se había ubicado nuevamente en la cama.

Snape tomó una tostada y una taza de café, en silencio tomó su túnica y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡No te atrevas a irte sin despedirte de mi! – exclamó su esposa.

Él se devolvió, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente…

- Mantente en las habitaciones. Bellatrix querrá vengarse y no quiero que te encuentres con ella.

- Descuida, no me apetece verla. Creo que me dedicaré a registrar tus cosas…

- ¿¿Qué??

- Bueno, no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades de diversión en esta habitación.

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape hizo aparecer varios libros de pociones.

- Podrías estudiar un poco…

- Por si no lo has notado ya pasó el tiempo en que era tu estudiante… – dijo ella con una mirada pícara en su rostro – ahora tengo un puesto más permanente…

- Si las cosas salen como las planeo, tendrás que venir conmigo a Hogwarts… señora Snape y mientras yo esté dando clases, supongo que no querrás aburrirte… me vendrá bien una ayudante – ahora era él quien la miraba pícaramente – ya me encargaré de que no te aburras cuando estoy libre… – y guiñándole un ojo, salió de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------

Rápidamente se postró delante del señor Tenebroso. A una señal, le comunicó a Voldemort lo que "había ocurrido" en su visita a Dumbledore. Le comunicó que el director estaba enterado de su matrimonio, debido a que un miembro de la Orden pertenecía al archivo del Ministerio de Magia y había tenido que tramitar su acta. Luego de esto, le dijo lo que había pactado con Dumbledore… debido a que está recién casado y la joven es conocida del director, este insistió en que se trasladen juntos al colegio a partir del 25 de agosto, fecha en que debe presentarse todo el personal docente.

Voldemort valoró la información recibida y, para asombro de Snape, aceptó el arreglo inmediatamente. Obviamente eso debía ser beneficioso para sus planes… Sabía que eso significaba que solo les quedaba una semana en el castillo. La noche anterior, había pensado que podría engañar al señor Oscuro, ahora pensaba que no iba a ser necesario, pero la verdad es que no quería darle gusto. Prefería engañarlo y si algo resultaba entre él y su esposa, que no tuviera que ver con esa estúpida orden…

Pudo observar que Bellatrix, Lucius y McNair no se encontraban en el salón, así que no pudo ver si estaban recuperados de sus lesiones o no. Cuando recibió la autorización de lord Voldemort para retirarse, no lo dudó ni un segundo, se puso de pie y salió del salón. La conversación más importante de su vida, lo estaba esperando.

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora estaba profundamente dormida cuando un ruido en el salón de sus habitaciones la hizo despertar. Escuchó los pasos seguros de su marido atravesar el salón y detenerse en la puerta del dormitorio. Snape dio unos tímidos golpes en la puerta y esperó a que ella le respondiera…

- Pasa Severus – respondió ella – ¿porqué tardaste tanto? – preguntó mientras su esposo se acercaba a la cabecera de su cama y se agachaba a su lado. Su mano acarició la mejilla de su esposa y luego, la besó tiernamente en la frente. Mientras tanto ella besaba la mano que él tenía en su cara.

- Bueno, estaba procurándonos una estadía más corta en este hotel… – dijo lentamente.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – preguntó ansiosa e incorporándose en la cama.

- Dentro de una semana… así que tienes que recuperarte para esa fecha.

- Ya estoy bien. – aseguró ella.

- No, no lo estás. Ya no se ven las heridas, pero todavía tienes que sanar por dentro… – "y no me refiero solo a las secuelas del ataque de ayer" pensó el profesor de pociones. – ¿Cómo te sientes realmente? pronto deberás acompañarme a Grimmauld Place. Voldemort cree que es conveniente, ya que se enteraron de nuestro matrimonio, que vayas al próximo encuentro.

- ¿La Orden esta enterada de que nos casamos? ¿Cómo? – preguntó inquieta la joven.

- Yo se los comuniqué al día siguiente de nuestra boda. Pero Voldemort cree que se enteraron por alguien de la Orden que trabaja en archivos del Ministerio…

- No tenemos a nadie ahí ¿verdad? Que yo recuerde al menos…

- No, no hay nadie de la Orden en ese departamento – respondió sonriendo Snape ante la referencia de "tenemos" de su esposa, ¿no decía que había dejado la Orden? Definitivamente ya no estaba fingiendo ante él – pero Voldemort no lo sabe, así que no hay problema. Al final siempre podemos decir que es un encubierto.

La chica le sonrió y lentamente se corrió para dejarle espacio en la cama. Le indicó que se acostara a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Tenemos que hablar… – dijo ella casi susurrándole en el oído.

- Si estás cansada, podemos dejarlo para mañana…

- ¡No! – le interrumpió ella – quiero que aclaremos lo que hay entre nosotros lo antes posible – y al decir esto su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

- ¡Tus deseos son órdenes!, preciosa – dijo Snape con un tono de voz que expresaba la alegría que sentía por dentro y que, a la vez, lo hacía ver más joven. – te amo… no sé que más quieras saber…

Ella se volvió a él completamente estupefacta. Él le había dicho que la amaba… ¿sería cierto? Sus ojos no mentían y la miraban de la manera más intensa que había sentido en su vida, realmente la amaba… Por los ojos de la joven comenzaron a salir gran cantidad de lágrimas y rápidamente se abrazó fuertemente a Snape. Él la miraba sorprendido y no comprendía lo que esa reacción significaba, ¿sería que ella no sentía lo mismo y por eso le escondía el rostro?

- No llores, no tienes porqué sentir lo mismo que yo… no te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí de todas maneras… – la verdad es que no sabía qué más decirle a su joven esposa. En su corazón, la alegría se iba apagando con cada sollozo de la chica, pero seguía acariciando su cabello para intentar calmarla.

- No, no es eso… es que me cuesta creer lo que dijiste – dijo ella muy quedamente y con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó él con un nuevo destello de esperanza en la mirada…

- Quiero creerlo… – dijo con voz más fuerte y segura – es que me cuesta creer que de verdad me ames, no parece algo que tú dirías… Estos últimos días hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que creí que todo se debía a la cercanía y que despertaría al volver a la realidad. Además, hace dos noches no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo y pens

- Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? – la interrumpió Snape – lo que más he deseado desde que Voldemort me eligió para ser tu esposo era tenerte entre mis brazos y poder hacer el amor contigo, ¡pero eso no podía ni puede suceder mientras sigas creyendo que soy un traidor! – exclamó él mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo sé que no eres un traidor, no eres culpable…

El profesor de pociones acercó sus labios a los de la chica y lentamente, la besó. Luego de besarse por espacio de unos minutos, Snape rompió el lazo que formaban sus labios y miró intensamente a su esposa. Ella levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos de su marido. Esos ojos reflejaban un sentimiento muy profundo y una pregunta…

- ¿Querrás pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? – preguntó el profesor de pociones.

- Sí – aseguró ella – ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

El se enderezó, pero no dejó de abrazar a la chica. Se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos y luego, habló.

- ¿Recuerdas el rito de nuestra boda?

- S

- Ese rito en particular, es más poderoso que el de un matrimonio tradicional… – comenzó a explicar el profesor – al consumarse un matrimonio efectuado por este rito, los esposos no podrán separarse por el resto de sus vidas. Es imposible deshacer el vínculo, ¿comprendes lo que eso significa?

Ella lo miraba fijamente intentando comprender las razones que lo llevaban a tocar ese punto, ¿no le había demostrado ella que lo amaba? ¿no estaba dispuesta a consumar ese matrimonio desde hacía dos días? "el resto de sus vidas" pensó ella, ¿es que cree que desearé dejarlo en algún momento?

- Creí que todos los matrimonios eran para toda la vida… – susurró ella.

- "Para siempre" es mucho tiempo – dijo él – si crees que en algún momento podrías querer que esto terminara, es mejor no comenzarlo… – Snape sabía que él no iba nunca a querer dejarla, pero ella era joven y hermosa, no sería justo obligarla a pasar toda su vida con un viejo cascarrabias como él, si ella no estaba segura…

Nymphadora Snape se separó de su marido y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo…

- Si es tu intención dejarme alguna vez, ¡dímelo! Pero no me culpes a mi si esto no funciona…, ¿crees que te miento? ¡Pues no! Primero me negué a mi misma ese sentimiento, sobre todo porque creí que no era correspondida; ahora vienes y me dices que me amas, pero que no sabes si voy a dejarte… ¿estás loco? ¿o es que quieres hacerme enloquecer a mi? ¡Respóndeme!

Su esposo la miraba realmente sorprendido, ¡ese carácter Black! La verdad es que su vida no iba a ser nada aburrida con ella… Lentamente se acercó a ella y la bes

- Gracias… no sabes cuanto significa para mi que me quieras de esa manera… nada va a separarnos ¡nunca! Y el que se atreva a intentarlo tendrá que pagar las consecuencias. Porque sé que tienes admiradores, no lo dudes, pero ahora vas a ser mía para siempre y tendrán que resignarse – le dijo al oído.

- Ningún pretendiente va a separarme de ti, porque ninguno va a amarme como tú… ni a ninguno voy a amar como a ti, amor mío – le respondió ella por la misma vía. – ¿te gusta ese nombre más que "gatito"?

- Tú puedes decirme como quieras… – dijo él y luego de besarse nuevamente, se separó de ella para decirle – ¿Estás segura de que me amas? Espero que sí, porque voy a tomarte la palabra… Bueno, aclarado ese punto, hay otras cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

En ese momento, Nymphadora recordó que tenía una pregunta en su cabeza desde antes del ataque sufrido, ¿cómo pudo olvidarla?

- Es cierto, yo te tengo una pregunta – en ese momento sus ojos echaron chispas y se separó de él. No lo había recordado hasta ese momento, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda – ¿quién es Mary Ann? – se había enderezado y miraba a su esposo desde una posición más elevada. Al mencionar él a "sus pretendientes", aunque ella solo sabía de uno, lo recordó – La has mencionado dos veces… ¿es mi rival?

- Ese es uno de los temas que tenemos que conversar… – dijo Snape calmadamente – pensaba mencionarlo al final…

- ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que saber quién es! No voy a estar besándote o haciendo el amor contigo si me ocultas algo… – la joven le miraba furiosa y ponía sus manos en la cintura como para dar énfasis a su enojo. Luego, agregó para si – ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tonks, ¡eres una idiota!

Snape la miraba divertido, ¡su esposa estaba celosa! Obviamente eso no era gracioso, pues debido a su carácter eso podía significar una lucha campal, pero le alegraba ver hasta qué punto estaba clavada con él. Haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa antes que ella la viera dijo:

- Dumbledore tenía razón.

- ¿Con qué?

- Eres muy temperamental… tienes que saberlo…

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo que saberlo! La has mencionado en sueños. Tengo que aceptar que no parecían sueños agradables, pero, ¡piensas en ella! – al decir esto último la chica le lanzó una almohada, la cual el profesor atrapó al vuelo y devolvió a su sitio.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Si no te calmas no te contaré nada.

- Más te vale que una historia creíble, no me voy a conformar con menos.

- No te preocupes, Dumbledore podrá corroborar cada palabra de mi relato – la verdad es que estaba un poco asombrado por la furia de su esposa. – Mary Ann no es tu rival… la verdad es que hace varios años murió, pero la recuerdo siempre y… – sus ojos se nublaron – solo tú has hecho renacer en mi, lo que ella descubrió que existía… un hombre que puede amar, que sabe sentir y que puede ser feliz en algún momento… – Snape hizo una pausa y continuó – No es una historia alegre… bueno tal vez una parte… Una vez te conté cómo había llegado a los mortífagos, pero nunca me preguntaste porqué los dejé… bueno, la verdad es que no creías que los hubiera dejado, pero esa es precisamente esta historia…

Su esposa le miraba fijamente, sin comprender sus palabras, "¿muerta?, ¿estoy celosa de una muerta? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me está pasando?" se fue acercando a su marido hasta tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas y miró atenta a su esposo indicándole que continuara el relato. Él deshizo el nudo de su garganta al sentir el contacto de su esposa y comenzó a contarle cómo, cuándo, por qué y dónde había conocido a esa chica, le narró la forma en que se acercaron, su extraña relación y cómo se casaron… Conforme avanzaba la historia, Nymphadora apretaba más la mano de su marido tratando de infundirle apoyo. Cuando el narró la muerte de Mary Ann, sus ojos echaban chispas, pero al finalizar esta parte, estaban nublados nuevamente…

- Nadie de la Orden, a parte de Dumbledore, sabe acerca de ella o lo que significó en mi vida. Ella fue mi redentora… su muerte me llevó a reconsiderar muchas cosas. Luego de ella, creí que no volvería a ser feliz, pero la vida me ha dado otra oportunidad al ponerte a mi lado… y no la voy a desaprovechar… – al llegar a este punto él también apretó la mano de la joven y se miraron nuevamente con ojos enamorados. – TE AMO – concluyó.

La señora Snape lloraba en silencio contemplando a su marido y lentamente se acercó a él hasta besarlo tiernamente en los labios…

- No llores… – le dijo él al separarse – ¡ahora es el momento de reír! Nada va a separarnos…

Él la abrazó estrechamente y le besó la cara y el pelo. Ella era irresistible para él… sus manos comenzaron a explorarla, cuando fue ella la que se separó de él…

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Snape.

- Dijiste que Dumbledore corroboraría tu historia… – dijo ella sonrojada – pero no es necesario, te creo cada palabra. Solo quería que lo supieras… yo también te amo.

Aprovechando la momentánea separación, Snape se levantó y habló nuevamente…

- Con respecto a los planes más inmediatos… – comenzó a conversar.

- ¡Oh cállate y vuelve a la cama! – le ordenó su esposa y él lentamente sonrió, se quitó la túnica y la obedeció.

_Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de la conversación, quedó un poco largo, pero es que si lo cortaba seguramente recibiría un correo con pus de bubotubérculo y no quería arriesgarme…_

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, sé que no se habló de lo de la consumación, pero ya se verá más adelante. Tengo la esperanza de que nadie sufriera un empalago por la cantidad de miel y dulce de la última parte del capítulo. Disculpen si les pareció cursi, pero los enamorados lo son bastante…

Respuestas a los mensajes:

**_Alexms_**: hola, me alegro que te gustara lo galante que es Snape. Yo creo que es un sol… pero en fin, mi opinión está parcializada. Lo de Remus y Snape creo que era de esperarse. Snape no deja que nadie se meta con él y creo que no habría sido creíble que lo tratara amablemente al preguntar por su esposa. Aunque creo que a Remus todavía le falta para darse cuenta de que esa pareja tiene que estar junta (¡es que obviamente no escuchó su conversación!).

Espero que se aliviara tu curiosidad por Mary Ann, a mi la chica me caía bien, lástima que se muriera… (es un deje de locura…) Como vez, Dumbledore sabía bastante de la historia con Mary Ann, incluso cauando el resto de la Orden ignora casi todo de ella.

No sabes lo que me alegra que te gustara la escena de la pelea, la verdad es que me parecía que no había quedado muy bien, pero en fin, por suerte agradó.

Lo del plan de Voldemort todavía no se va a decir, pero ya verás como más personas van a desconfiar del comportamiento del señor Oscuro.

Espero que te gustara este meloso capítulo y que no te decepcionara. Cuídate y sigue escribiendo, ¡que nos haces sufrir mucho cuando no aparece un capítulo de "Descubrimientos"!

**_Aliance_**: hola wapa, me alegro por lo de la sección del hospital, solo espero que te portes lo suficientemente bien para que no te devuelvan… Felicidades por lo del trabajo y por los beneficios complementarios (ya sabes a qué me refiero…)

Como pudiste ver este capítulo es un poco más largito y no queda tan trágico como el anterior, espero que te sirva saber quién es Mary Ann y no te provoque más problemas. Por cierto tu imagen de Voldemort de esta vez ha sido un poco extraña, creo que el pobre va a necesitar terapia después de esto. Como viste no salieron los niños, pero están muy próximos a salir, pues ya se acerca la época escolar y bueno, van a tener que enterarse de todo…

Espero que te gustara el chap y que no quieras matarme por no seguirlo tan pronto. Bueno, saludos a Ferm y dile que me mande un correo electrónico, que voy a estar esperando su invitación. Cuídate mucho y saludos desde acá.

**_Andreina Snape_**: hola, gracias por el mensaje. Lamento no haberte mandado los fics todavía pero es que he tenido muchísimo trabajo de la universidad y la verdad es que se me ha hecho difícil entrar a Internet. Gracias de todas maneras, intentaré enviártelos pronto. Me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia y es pero que este capítulo te gustara. Gracias por el mensaje.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola, me encanta que sigas por acá. Tu historia quedó muy buena, lástima que te vas de vacaciones por un tiempo, porque me dejaste bastante intrigada, ¡beso y tortazo!, en fin, tendré que esperar… Aquí ya se estrenó la película (¡y fui al estreno!), creo que quedó muy linda, aunque se separa un poco del libro en algunas cosas, pero en fin, el resultado es agradable. Bueno, disfruta tus vacaciones y espero que regreses pronto…

**_Clau de Snape_**: Hola Claudia, ¡qué bien que estás por acá! Leí tu capítulo y quedó fenomenal… (espero que te llegara mi review) Como has podido comprobar tus predicciones van siendo cada vez más acertadas, ¡te me vas acercando a Nocrala!, pero lo de la consumación todavía no es…

Espero haber despejado tus dudas respecto a la reacción de Tonks al conocer las condiciones de su matrimonio, la chica es un poco temperamental, pero bueno, ¡él la ama así! (Ya ves que no soy tan mala y no te tuve "agonizando" una semana más, ya conversaron. Aunque no se llegó a más, puedes ver que las cosas entre ellos mejorarán bastante…)

Lo de la pelea fue algo que se me ocurrió para evidenciar aun más que Voldemort tiene planes para ella y quiere que la chica confíe, aunque sea inconscientemente, en el tipo no va a dañarla, pero en fin, aun no he escrito lo que corresponde al plan de Voldemort, así que no puedo decirte nada al respecto (aunque de todas maneras, me temo que no lo habría hecho…).

Bueno niña, suerte en tu búsqueda, cuídate mucho, muchas gracias por el mensaje y no dejes de escribir…

**_DarkAngelx20_**: Hola panameña, es un placer tener noticias de tu tierra (es un precioso país, al menos lo que conozco y no dudo que el resto también lo sea), ¿de qué parte eres? Estuve allá hace un año y la verdad es que es lindísimo…

Lamento que te torture tanto la historia, pero creo que tengo un poco de espíritu "Bellatrix" y eso me hace cruel… La verdad es que voy midiendo los capítulos por páginas para que queden del mismo largo y cuando es necesario utilizo la tijera… En este caso lo dejé continuar hasta que acabara la conversación, por eso es un poco más largo…

Bueno, gracias por el mensaje y por leer la historia, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que no olvides que cualquier pregunta o comentario será bien recibido, hasta la próxima.

**_Elanor Black_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te gustara el duelo. La verdad es que era un poco más narrado, pero Sara Fénix Black sugirió que lo alargara un poco, ya sabes que ella es un poquito bélica. Espero que te gustara lo de Mary Ann, la historia es un poco triste y Sara insiste en que debo escribirla completa como un fic complementario, pero la verdad es que no me convence. Por cierto, creo que tienes razón con lo de Voldemort y sus esbirros, eso de dejarlos pelearse de esa manera le va a mermar el ejército... Cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**_Ellayha_**: hola, no te preocupes, que no me aburriré de tus mensajes, siempre son muy amenos. Creo que es bueno que Tonks no se deje de su tía, ¡vamos! ¡que ella es una auror! Tiene que sacar la casta. Lo de Lupin creo que ya lo tengo arreglado, dentro de unos capítulos vas a ver…

En cuanto a tu fic, no te preocupes, la historia es interesante y tienes razón al decir que a Remus no siempre le dan el protagonismo que tiene, vas a ver que pronto se corre la bola de la historia. cuídate y gracias por leer y dejar mensaje.

**_Ichan_**: hola, me alegra recibir nuevamente un mensaje tuyo. Me alegro que este sea uno de tus fics favoritos, ¡es todo un honor! Espero que esta vez se despejaran todas tus dudas. Sé que es un poco empalagoso, pero, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! los enamorados pueden ser estresantes… Ojalá te gustara el capítulo. Cuídate y gracias por el mensaje.

**_Indira de Snape_**: aquí está la actualización, lamento tardar tanto, pero es que la universidad y el trabajo no me dan tiempo, así que mientras pueda será una vez por semana, espero no tener que alargarlo más… Espero que te gustara el capítulo, no leemos.

**_Kiche_**: hola, es un placer tenerte por aquí. Me alegra que te guste la historia. No sé si ya llegaste hasta este capítulo, espero que sí. Como verás de celos no está exento, pero sabe que Remus no es correspondido, aunque eso no impide que se porte grosero con el pobre lobito. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, fue muy divertido escribirlo. Cuídate y gracias por leer el fic.

**_Marissa_**: hola Marissa, espero que este capítulo te aclarara muchas de tus dudas y te divirtieras un rato con estos dos personajes. Como habrás visto, comienzan un poco timidones pero con un poquito de conversación, se ponen cada vez más felices y más abiertos, espero que te agradara. Cuídate y bienvenida a la historia.

**_Maru-Snape_**: Hola chica, espero haber contestado la mayoría de tus preguntas, como viste el dije era de su primera esposa y lo que hará con él, se verá en unos capítulos. Con respecto a lo de Voldemort y el castigo de Tonks, te diré que él es más listo que ella y quiere hacer que confíe un poco en su suerte, pero ya verás lo que sucede con eso… (¡espero que quede tan claro como yo lo tengo en la mente!) Gracias por el mensaje, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que no te decepcionara lo meloso que es…

**_Mary-Tonks_**: Gracias por el mensaje, me encanta que te unieras y nos alcanzaras. Espero que te gustara la forma en que se arregló un poco lo de la pareja, como viste pues esto quedó un poquito meloso, pero bueno, ¡es que está enamorados!

Con respecto a Grabado a fuego, ya se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas, pero si tienes alguna te lo agradecería, porque las mías es como leer una taza de té con Trelawny. Gracias por leer la historia, espero que te siga gustando, cuídate.

**_Nocrala_**: hola, sabía que me ibas a leer la mente en esa parte, hay que ver si ahora resultas tan efectiva, ¿qué crees que pasará esta noche? Recuerda los pensamientos de Snape cuando habla con Voldemort…

Como siempre acertaste, en este capítulo ya por fin se supo lo de Mary Ann, ¿cuándo será que logre ocultarte algo? ¡Ese ojo interno! (su ya sé, es oclumancia, pero que le vamos a hacer, me gusta como suena lo del "ojo interior"). En fin que solo te equivocaste en una cosa, pero no te puedo decir cómo o en qué momento se revelará, ya lo irás viendo…

Bueno mexicanita (eso no es ofensivo, ¿verdad? Aquí se usa mucho ese tipo de diminutivo para conversaciones amistosas… espero que en México también), cuídate mucho y gracias por leer el fic.

**_Profion_**: ¡¡Hola chica!! Espero que te gustara la historia de Mary Ann, como viste ya te saqué de la duda, pero estoy segura de que lo sospechabas… Como viste, la pareja del momento ya comienza a disfrutar un poco de su mutua compañía, solo falta ver que de verdad se mantengan así. Gracias por el mensaje y cuídate, mira que los mortífagos andan sueltos…

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola niña, que bueno que estás por aquí. Como viste ya puse la bendita conversación y la historia de Mary Ann, espero que te guste como quedó. Ya leí "Esa chica es mía" está buenísima. Espero que continúes pronto. Gracias por el mensaje.

Bueno wapa y muchas gracias por los comentarios previos a la publicación de este capítulo, sin vos probablemente habría provocado un coma diabético a más de una… y a ver cómo te va con la votación… espero que ganes ¡tu historia es buenísima!


	15. Una visita a la Orden del Fénix

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

**Capítulo XV: Visita a la Orden del Fénix**

_Snape y su esposa aclararon muchos puntos la noche anterior. El más importante de todos, que se aman y están dispuestos a pasar el resto de su vida juntos…_

El matrimonio Snape amaneció abrazado en su cama y completamente feliz. Se prodigaban dulces muestras de amor y se miraban como dos adolescentes enamorados. Habían dormido juntos como nunca antes lo habían hecho: seguros del amor de su pareja y felices de sentirse uno en los brazos del otro. Debido a la debilidad de la chica, provocada por las heridas de la lucha, el matrimonio no se había consumado la noche anterior, pero era un hecho para ambos que eso sucedería pronto. Snape era partidario de esperar hasta irse del castillo, pues no quería darle gusto a su "señor". Además, no quería que supiera que se habían enamorado, pues eso le proporcionaría un arma contra ellos. Su esposa comprendió sus razones y decidieron hablar con Dumbledore en su siguiente visita a Grimmauld Place para que les permitiera llegar a Hogwarts un día después que el resto de los docentes.

Por otro lado, Snape había decidido no ir al cuartel de la Orden hasta que su esposa le acompañara, pues no quería dejarla sola nuevamente, y eso sería exactamente dos días después de su conversación.

Al despertarse esa mañana, ninguno de los dos hizo intento de levantarse ni de aflojar el abrazo que los unía.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo Snape.

- Buenos días amor mío – respondió su esposa. – ¿Hay algo pendiente para hoy?

- Sí, pero lo suspenderemos… es necesario que te recuperes antes de salir y no voy a dejarte sola. Mañana visitaremos a Dumbledore en Grimmauld Place y dejaremos para luego la ida al callejón Diagon. Tengo que comprar ingredientes para el año lectivo…

- ¿Crees que Bellatrix trate de vengarse de mi tan pronto? – preguntó la chica.

- Nunca subestimes la sed de venganza de esa mujer… tú te has puesto en su camino y no va a perdonártelo.

- ¿Sabes si existe algo entre ella y Lucius? – pregunto la joven.

Snape se acomodó para mirarla a los ojos…

- No lo sé… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – la verdad es que estaba sorprendido por la observación.

- El día del ataque me pareció que estaba celosa de mi por Lucius, fue una sensación más que algo claro de sus gestos, pero no puedo olvidar esa mirada… Me pareció que me aborrecía más por el interés de Lucius en mi, que por ser una sangre mezclada.

- La verdad es que no me extrañaría. Bellatrix se ha… "divertido" con todos los mortífagos que ha podido, que han sido casi todos… – le confió su esposo.

Ahora fue ella quien se separó para poder mirarlo.

- No formarás parte de su lista ¿o sí? – la mirada de la joven volvía a ser de fuego.

- ¡Mira por donde aprieta el zapato! No, ella no es mi tipo… y creo que yo tampoco soy el de ella.

- Pero no te atrae la idea ¿verdad? – la llama de sus ojos aun no se apagaba.

- No, de su familia la única que me interesa es una de sus sobrinas… – y diciendo esto la besó apasionadamente.

La conversación continuó por bastante tiempo, hasta que el hambre les obligó a pensar en el desayuno. La señora Snape se dirigió a la ducha y su marido se encargó de arreglar la habitación (N/A: ¡uy que buen marido!). Al regresar la chica al dormitorio, encontró todo tan pulcro y ordenado como cuando entró por primera vez a ese lugar; a excepción claro de los muebles que él había agregado para su comodidad.

Comieron en silencio luego de hacer aparecer un suculento desayuno. Al terminar, Snape se sumió en el planeamiento de las primeras lecciones para cada nivel del colegio y esto permitió a su esposa que se dedicara a revisar sus antiguos conocimientos de pociones en los libros que su esposo le había proporcionado. Esta tarea les llevó casi todo el día…

Al llegar la noche, Snape se acercó a ella y le dio la última toma de la poción adecuada para las lesiones de la joven.

- Esta es la última. ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó solícito.

- Bien, no te preocupes… creo que estoy completamente recuperada – le respondió mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿No sientes presión en el pecho al respirar? – siguió con el interrogatorio.

- Solo cuando estás cerca… – le dijo ella pícaramente y acercándose a besarle la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Oh vamos, compórtate! – bramó él.

- Pues si siento un poco de presión, pero no me molesta… además, no quiero comportarme bien, pero ya que no vamos a comportarnos mal juntos hasta que salgamos de aquí, tendré que resignarme… – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Snape la abrazó y se besaron por varios minutos. Se separaron antes de no poder detenerse y se acomodaron en el sofá del salón.

- Mañana debemos salir temprano para el cuartel de la Orden – dijo Snape.

- No quisiera tener que ir. Traté tan mal a Dumbledore antes de irme, que me da vergüenza volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes preciosa, él no es rencoroso. Además, si me perdonó a mi que había cometido decenas de crímenes como mortífago, de seguro te perdonará por un par de insultos… tal vez no te perdone por casarte conmigo, pero ese es otro problema – bromeó para intentar hacerla reír.

- ¡Severus Snape! No conocía esa vena humorística… ¡me encanta! – le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El silencio se hizo mientras se miraban a los ojos hasta que ella volvió a hablar – nadie puede molestarse porque me casara contigo – dijo seriamente – porque eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

- No creo que todos estén de acuerdo con eso… uno en especial sé que va a odiarme…

- ¿Te refieres a Remus?

- ¡No! ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo irónicamente.

- Mira, el es mi amigo y aunque creo que sí estuvo interesado en mi, no creo que fuera tan serio como para que…

- Tú no lo viste estos últimos días, casi podría asegurar que quería matarme por estar casado contigo. A mi no me afecta, como comprenderás, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pueda decir… lo que quiero es que estés preparada para su reacción; puede que no sea agradable – le dijo su esposo seriamente.

- Creo que te equivocas… él es una persona muy dulce y si existió ese enamoramiento, ya debe habérsele pasado. – aseguró la joven, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan segura.

-------------------------------------------------

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, dos hombres platican a la orilla de la chimenea.

- Probablemente venga mañana, prometió que me mantendría informado…

- ¿Y si no viene? Creo que deberíamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta – interrumpió Remus.

- No, es muy peligroso acercarse a ese lugar y podríamos ponerlos en peligro. Ellos creen que ella quiere unirse al grupo de mortífagos, si llegamos pueden creer que intenta comunicarse con nosotros y la pondríamos en peligro… – dijo Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizar al licántropo.

- ¿Y si está en peligro?

- Snape la proteger

- ¡No quiero que él la proteja! – bramó el hombre lobo – ella lo odia y no es justo que tenga que deberle tanto…

- Lo primero es que no creo que ella lo odie…

- ¡Lo odia! ¡Por eso está allá! Quiere desenmascararlo… ¿no ves que esto es muy duro para ella?

- Como te iba diciendo, no creo que ella lo odie y además, en este momento no hay nada que podamos hacer… Snape está a cargo de esto y sé que hará lo mejor para los dos…

- Me conformo con que haga lo mejor para ella…

- Remus, tienes que entender que ahora son un matrimonio y lo que sea bueno para uno lo debe ser para el otro… – comenzó el director y con un gesto impidió que Lupin le interrumpiera – el matrimonio que los une, está por encima de cualquier otro lazo que puedan tener con el resto de las personas que conocen… tienes que aceptar que ella no es ya la joven que conociste… es la señora Snape y como tal debes tratarla.

Remus observaba incrédulo al director, ¿realmente creería que ella continuaría con ese matrimonio? En poco más de una semana saldría del castillo de Voldemort y podría dejar esa farsa… ya se encargaría él de no tuviera inconvenientes que se lo impidieran; obviamente no consideraba la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera dejar a su marido, ¡perdón! a Snape… eso no era tema de discusión, lo dejaría al salir del castillo y todos felices…

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, el matrimonio Snape se preparaba para salir. Esa mañana irían a reunirse con Albus Dumbledore al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Nymphadora estaba bastante nerviosa, no solo debía enfrentarse al director de Hogwarts con quien había reñido fuertemente antes de irse de la Orden, si no que era seguro que se encontraría con Remus y la verdad, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ante su esposo, era que temía que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre él y su marido. Ahora que había aceptado que amaba a su esposo y este lo sabía, estaba segura de que no admitiría que otro hombre la pretendiera. Tendría que hablar con él al llegar al cuartel y realmente no quería lastimarlo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien preciosa? – preguntó Snape tomando a su esposa por la cintura. – te ves nerviosa…

- Lo estoy… – exclamó ella – ¡son tantas cosas! ¿crees que estén todos los de la Orden? ¿y los niños? – su expresión era ansiosa y lo miraba expectante.

- No lo sé. Hace dos días solo estaban Lupin y Dumbledore… – no pudo evitar nombrar al hombre lobo, quería ver la reacción de ella y lo que vio le dejó perplejo, parecía temer el encuentro con él, pero no iba a preguntar…

- Espero que si va a llegar más gente lo haga después de nosotros, quiero hablar con Dumbledore sin más testigos… ¡tengo que disculparme de tantas cosas! ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que le dije! Me avergüenzo de haber podido tratarlo de esa manera…

- ¿Quieres contármelo? – preguntó Snape con cautela. Esos dos últimos días habían sido de muchas revelaciones para ambos y aunque habían llevado a cabo tareas diferentes, sus conversaciones habían sido muy provechosas y cada vez, como si fuera un hechizo, estaban más cerca uno del otro y su relación se hacía más fuerte a cada momento.

La chica le narró su última reunión con Dumbledore y todas las cosas que ella le dijo. No le ocultó que el tema principal había sido su supuesta traición y las "pruebas" que lo condenaban. Él se interesó en esos datos y ella detalló lo mejor que recordó.

- No puedo creer que me investigaras tan bien y yo no me diera cuenta – comentó Snape.

- Pues la verdad es que dediqué mucho tiempo a alimentar mi teoría y, bueno… la verdad es que me obsesioné contigo – afirmó ella. – pero ahora sé que mis ideas estaban equivocadas, pero ¡no te engañes! Sigo obsesionada contigo – le dijo pícara al oído.

- Espero que sea así… – dijo abrazándola por la cintura. – no te preocupes por Dumbledore, está haciendo hasta lo imposible porque todo salga como lo he planeado. Hasta estuvo de acuerdo en que fueras conmigo a Hogwarts… incluso usó sus influencias para que la comunidad mágica se enterara de nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigada la chica.

- ¿No leíste "El Profeta" de esta mañana? – dijo agitando el periódico con su mano libre, pero lo suficientemente largo para que ella no pudiera tomarlo. – deberías interesarte más por lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Hay noticias que son… interesantes.

Su esposa intentaba tomar el periódico, pero Snape lo alejaba de ella cada vez que parecía que ya lo atrapaba.

- ¡Dime que es! ¡Déjame leerlo! – le insistía la joven.

- Esta bien… está bien… me refiero al artículo de Rita Skeeter – dijo el profesor entregándole el periódico.

- No me gusta leer lo que ella escribe – dijo ella frunciendo el seño.

- Este artículo te interesará. Se llama "En busca de la convivencia pacífica".

- El título es interesante, no parece un escrito de esa mujer… – en ese momento localizó lo que buscaba y se enfrascó en su lectura. Snape la miraba fijamente pendiente a todas sus reacciones. Al llegar a cierto párrafo la joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, bajó el periódico y miró fijamente a su esposo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó él.

- ¡Es increíble! ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Dumbledore me dijo que intentaría comunicar la noticia por ese medio, pero la verdad es que no creí que fuera posible. En fin, pensé que sería una nota en la columna de sociales; pero esto es mucho más… interesante.

En el periódico que ella sostenía se podía leer un artículo acerca de la convivencia pacífica en el mundo mágico y la necesidad de que toda la comunidad mágica se una para luchar contra la amenaza común que les asecha: lord Voldemort. Uno de los párrafos en particular contenía la siguiente información:

"…uno de los mejores ejemplos de la convivencia pacífica se puede encontrar en una de las instituciones más reconocidas del mundo mágico: Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería. El conocido profesor de pociones de esta institución, Severus Snape se casó hace unos días con la conocida auror Nymphadora Tonks. El destacado docente fue estudiante de la casa Slytherin y ella fue estudiante de Gryffindor. Otro dato interesante es que la chica es la única sobrina conocida de Sirius Black, quien fue acusado injustamente de asesinato hace algunos años y que fue el mayor rival de Severus Snape en sus años de estudiante. El matrimonio Snape es un perfecto ejemplo de la convivencia pacífica que debe reinar en el mundo mágico…"

- ¿Dumbledore se encargó de esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! Supongo que ahora todos tus estudiantes deben estar enterados de nuestra boda y esperarán ver un cambio en ti…

- ¿Cómo que un cambio? ¿Quién dijo que voy a cambiar? – dijo sorprendido el profesor.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me dirás que seguirás siendo el mismo amargado de siempre… recuerdo lo tenebroso que era asistir a tus clases…

- No recuerdo que me temieras lo más mínimo. De hecho eras bastante desafiante… aunque tu torpeza no te ayudaba mucho…

- Es mejor que dejemos el tema… – dijo la joven con una mueca – esperaré a ver como se presentan las cosas cuando estemos en Hogwarts… a ver que reproche tienes contra mi y mi trabajo… por ahora me preocupa más la ida a Grimmauld Place.

Él la besó tiernamente y se dirigieron a la puerta. Hacía dos días que ella no salía de la habitación. Se sorprendió al no encontrar mortífagos en todo el piso en que se encontraban. Se encaminaron a la salida más cercana y justo al llegar a la puerta vio a Bellatrix acercarse a ellos.

- Hola sobrina, veo que vas de salida… espero que te diviertas, porque yo voy a estarte esperando – agregó para que solo ella la escuchara.

- Si tiíta, me voy en este momento, pero no te preocupes, ya nos veremos a mi regreso… – dijo de la misma manera que la mortífago.

- No tendrás que buscarme…

La pareja salió del castillo y se dirigió a Londres. El plan consistía en viajar a la ciudad, y desde el callejón Diagon, trasladarse a una casa cercana a Grimmauld Place; desde ahí se encaminarían al cuartel.

Por suerte para todos, el programa no tuvo que sufrir variaciones y en poco tiempo se encontraban enfrente del cuartel de la Orden. Se detuvieron delante de la casa y él le preguntó.

- ¿Quieres entrar sola? ¿o prefieres que te acompañe?

- Prefiero que entres conmigo a la casa, no quiero que te quedes solo aquí. Pero prefiero hablar a solas con Dumbledore, si no te importa…

- Creo que es lo correcto. Su última conversación no fue agradable y tienes que arreglar eso tú sola. – afirmó el exmortífago apretándole suavemente la mano de la joven.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa que aparecía entre los números 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place. Al llegar a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y escucharon los potentes gritos de la señora Black. Luego, unos pasos presurosos se acercaron a la puerta y un demacrado Remus Lupin les franqueó la entrada.

-------------------------------------------------

- No creo que debas sulfurarte tanto – aseguró el rubio mortífago que jugaba con su cabello. – esa niña no merece que te enojes así… – Malfoy se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre la señora Snape e ignoró la respuesta que Bellatrix le daba en ese momento. Él sabía que de darse un enfrentamiento entre ambas, Bella saldría victoriosa. Aunque la joven era buena luchando, su amante tenía años de experiencia y no jugaba limpio… solo esperaba que no lastimara mucho el cuerpo de la chica, quería que estuviera intacto para cuando él tuviera su oportunidad…

- …me las va a pagar – terminaba Bellatrix de asegurarle.

- Sé que no es rival para ti, pero tienes que aceptar que no se rinde fácilmente. Me gustaría saber que ha pasado estos dos días en esa habitación…

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto te interesa, te diré que parecían muy contentos esta mañana. Supongo que ya consumaron el dichoso matrimonio…

- ¿Celosa de tu sobrina? No me vas a negar que te intriga Snape, ¡vamos! ¡es el único que te ha interesado que se te ha resistido! Severus no es presa fácil, además tu relación tan áspera con Mary Ann, minó tus posibilidades con él… deberías haberlo aceptado.

Bellatrix lo miró con odio. Nunca nadie la había rechazado antes de que Snape lo hiciera y eso era una herida que permanecía abierta. Ese hombre no era su tipo, pero la había ignorado. No esta acostumbrada a que pasaran de ella, así que el se había convertido en una obsesión. Desde hacía un año que había vuelto a encontrarlo y sospechaba que los traicionaba, pero no iba a desenmascararlo hasta haberlo doblegado. ¿Sería cierto que era un traidor? En realidad no le importaba, solo quería hacerlo arrastrarse a sus pies para hacerle pagar el insulto que le había infringido.

- No me interesa Snape como hombre, ya deberías saberlo… lo que quiero es venganza. Mi sobrina puede hacerlo feliz y eso no lo voy a permitir… ¡eso es un juramento!

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡Nymphadora! linda, que bueno verte – dijo Remus mirándola con ojos enamorados. El hombre lobo no vio al profesor de pociones que acompañaba a la hermosa auror, lo cual fue una gran suerte, pues de hacerlo se habría encontrado con una mirada asesina completamente dirigida a él.

- ¡Hola Remus! – dijo ella alegremente a la vez que le daba un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla – me alegra ver que sigues en esta casa. – se separó de él y miró la casa detenidamente – ¡creí que cuando volviera a pisar este lugar sería en otras circunstancias!

La chica no podía olvidar que su promesa había sido regresar cuando tuviera las pruebas de la traición de Snape. Era altamente tranquilizante volver como lo había hecho, su desasosiego se había calmado y podía decir que, aun en su extraña situación, estaba en paz (al menos consigo misma). Esa sensación la embargaba, lentamente movió su mano hacia atrás y tomó la de su esposo. Caminó a través de la sala y Snape la siguió sin decir una palabra. Remus los miraba atónito, pero atribuyó tal familiaridad a la antigua amistad que los unía y a los días y experiencias compartidas últimamente, ¿o sería algo más?

- Snape, Dumbledore está esperándote… – dijo el licántropo.

- Bien – contestó el profesor – lo veremos ahora mismo. – y volviéndose a su esposa le dijo – hablaremos con él de lo que sucederá en los próximos días y luego te dejaré para que aclares con él los puntos que tienen pendientes.

La voz de Snape no admitía contradicciones, la joven asintió en silencio y le siguió. Lupin los miró alejarse sin comprender porqué su bella amiga no se había quedado hablando con él mientras Snape conversaba con el director. ¿Sería que prefería estar con ÉL? No, eso no era posible, tenía que existir otra explicación.

-------------------------------------------------

La pareja entró en la biblioteca y Snape volvió a tomar de la mano a su esposa, tenía que darle ánimos, esto iba a ser difícil para ella. El anciano se encontraba de espaldas a ellos mirando por la ventana. Se volvió y clavó su dulce mirada en el matrimonio que había entrado en la habitación. En ese momento una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara…

- Nymphadora, ¡qué gusto verte! Me alegra que estés de vuelta… sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenida… – con las manos hacia ella se acercó la jaló suavemente y le besó ambas mejillas. – parece que ustedes ya se llevan mejor – dijo con una mirada pícara.

La chica se sonrojó mucho, pero no le importó. El recibimiento que le había proporcionado el director le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Gracias profesor, la verdad es que tenía miedo de venir…

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! – dijo con un gesto – Todos hacemos y decimos estupideces cuando nos cegamos o nos convencemos de que alguna extraña idea es la verdad más absoluta. Ya hablaremos con calma sobre el asunto. Ahora me interesa saber cómo ha resultado todo, ¿podrán salir **ambos** del castillo para el inicio de clases? ¿qué quiere Tom con esta niña?

A partir de ese momento, la conversación giró respecto a las preguntas del director. Le informaron lo de su salida y de la extraña actitud de Voldemort con respecto a la salida de la señora Snape. Dumbledore concordó con ellos en que algún plan tenía en mente el señor Tenebroso y que deberían averiguar en qué consistía.

- Bueno – dijo Dumbledore – creo que no podemos hacer más por el momento. Me encantaría que gastaran todo el tiempo posible en las compras que deben hacer. Mientras menos tiempo estén en el castillo de Voldemort, más tranquilo estaré. Ahora Severus, te agradeceré que me dejes a solas con esta niña, tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Snape miró a su esposa y apretó suavemente su mano. El profesor de pociones besó la mano de la chica, se levantó y salió de la biblioteca.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin, estaba solo en la cocina del cuartel de la Orden. En su mente había una gran confusión. La mujer que más había amado desde sus años de colegio estaba en la casa, eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, pero la extraña complicidad que percibía entre ella y el profesor de pociones le tenía preocupado, ¿y si ella no lo amaba como él la amaba? ¿y si Snape estaba enamorado de ella? Bueno, eso la verdad no tenía importancia, pues él también la amaba, lo que le preocupaba en realidad era… ¿y si ella se había enamorado de su esposo?

Todas esas dudas asaltaban al hombre lobo. No estaba seguro de las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero sabía que si ella no lo amaba, su vida volvería a ser oscura y triste. Ella había llegado a iluminar su vida y la necesitaba… pero todo era posible y si era cierto, tendría que acostumbrarse a mirarla y amarla de lejos.

Estaba casi seguro de que Snape estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cómo no estarlo? Hacía unos meses el había estado a punto de declarársele a la chica y él lo había interrumpido. Estaba seguro de que no había sido a propósito, pero casi pudo sentir el alivio del profesor de pociones cuando él entró solo a biblioteca. Snape parecía amarla en ese tiempo y ¿ahora?

Quedaba un detalle por descifrar ¿amaría ella a su marido? No lo sabía, ella se había comportado como siempre y no podía deducir de su forma de ser lo que pensaba. Si ella tenía que escoger entre los dos, no podía asegurar por cuál de los dos se decidiría… pero podía asegurar que no escogería a ninguno a menos que lo amara realmente.

Remus escuchó unas pisadas fuertes a su espalda. Las reconocía perfectamente… era Severus Snape.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo el profesor de pociones.

- Te estaba esperando – contestó el licántropo.

_Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Para el siguiente algunas conversaciones para aclarar las cosas._

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que leen la historia. Gracias por seguir ahí. Debido a falta de tiempo, les responderé los mensajes muy rápidamente, pues prefiero eso a tener que atrasar la entrega del capítulo (también por mi salud, porque aunque parezca mentira se reciben algunas amenazas…)

**_Aliance_**: hola ¿dónde estás? Espero que sigas con la historia, tengo que escribirte, pero como soy muy chapa, no guardé tu dirección. Así que tendré que entrar a fanfiction a buscarla, así que espero que no desesperes, te escribiré pronto.

**_Alexms_**: Hola Mayra, que bueno que me escribes, ya viste que yo te mandé los dos reviews últimos en un solo día ¡I´m sorry! Me alegro que te gustara, y espero que este fuera de tu agrado. Mira que me costó lo del artículo del periódico… Bueno wapa, más tarde te mando un correo porque tengo que comentarte algo.

**_Andreina Snape_**: hola, espero que te gustara este capítulo, como verás las cosas para cuando lleguen a Hogwarts ya van a estar un poco movidas, pues salió publicado, en fin, a ver que te parece como va esto… Cuídate.

****

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola niña! No sabes como me alegra haberme equivocado con lo que me dijiste la vez anterior. Es un alivio saber que vas a seguir escribiendo (por cierto el último fue muy corto!!) Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo y espero que este sea de tu agrado. Cuídate.

****

**_Clau de Snape_**: hola amiga, que bueno que estés por aquí. Sabía que ibas a ver la similitud entre tu personaje y el mío. Cuando leí tu parte de la historia yo también la sentí. Lo del compromiso de ella y Sirius va a estar en un fic aparte, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo, así que creo que tendrá que esperar (apenas tengo tiempo de escribir este…) Espero que te gustara este capítulo también. Nos leemos luego… Cuídate.

**_Climenestra_**: hola!!! Te extrañé!! Bueno, pero has regresado… (qué trágica ¿no?) Me alegra que te gustara la historia de Mary Ann y que te gustara la conversación entre ellos. Espero que tengas chance de continuar tu historia pronto. Cuídate.

****

**_DarkAngelx20_**: hola, espero no haber despertado tu carácter Voldemort y que te gustara el capítulo. Cuando fui a Panamá estuve en la capital, en el Canal, la isla Monos y en otra provincia pero no recuerdo el nombre (pero hay un hotel que se llama Decámeron). Ciao, cuídate.

**_Elisa_**: hola niña, me encanta lo que dices que Tonks, pero vas a ver lo que les espera, aunque no es muy a como lo pintas, eso del traidor todavía tiene historia. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Cuídate.

**_Ichan_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te gustara el azúcar de la vez anterior. Como puedes ver este es un poco menos dulce, pero todavía conserva un poco. Espero que te gustara, gracias por el mensaje y cuídate mucho.

**_Indira de Snape_**: hola, me alegra que te gustara la conversación y espero que este capítulo no te decepcionara, cuídate.

**_Kiche_**: hola, ¡no me mates! Pero el plan de Voldemort todavía no sale en este capítulo (ni en el próximo…) pero las cosas se van a acomodar un poco. Espero que te gustara este y que no te desesperes. Cuídate.

**_Llue_**: hola nueva lectora… espero que te gustara como continúo esto. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida, así que no dudes en enviar tus comentarios que yo estaré encantada de recibirlos. Cuídate mucho y gracias.

**_Marissa_**: hola, lamento haberte sacado las lágrimas. Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario no dudes en enviarlo. Cuídate.

**_Nariko_**: Hola, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡14 capítulos de un tirón! Definitivamente, me quito el sombrero y te hago una reverencia… Gracias por todo lo que dices y espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te preocupes mucho por Remus, que ya tendrá su historia… Cuídate y gracias.

**_Narua Black_**: hola Narua, no sabes la alegría que me da recibir mensajes tuyos (es que eres de mis escritoras favoritas…) Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y que la miel no te pareciera excesiva. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos… Cuídate.

**_Nocrala_**: hola adivina! Que bueno que estés por acá. Como de costumbre me lees la mente y sucedió casi como lo pensaste (pero voy a darte una sorpresa en los siguientes ¡ya verás!) Bueno mexicanita, espero que te vaya bien, que te gustara el capítulo y que me lo comentes como siempre… cuídate.

**_Perla Mery_**: hola, que bueno que nos alcanzaste, me alegra que te guste como va quedando la historia, espero que este capítulo no te desilusione. Gracias por los mensajes y no te preocupes si no puedes leer conforme publico, que igual lo lees luego y me cuentas…

**_Profion_**: hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el mensaje y el saludo. Me alegra que te gustara la reacción de Tonks, me temo que en eso se parece un poco a mi, es un poco explosiva. Cuídate.

**_Riegel_**: hola, lamente haberte puesto tan sentimental. La verdad es que no era la intención. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Mary Ann, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Lo de Remus, pues ya ves como empieza… Cuídate.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola niña, espero que me sigas ayudando con lo que sigue, porque estoy un poco a la deriva. No te olvides de darme ideas… Adiós chiquilina.

**_Sara-Ginny_**: hola wapa, gracias por alcanzarnos. Espero que te gustara este capítulo como los anteriores. Por suerte me escondo con otro nombre, pues debido a eso las howlers no han llegado todavía, que suerte ¿no? Lamento no poder actualizar más rápido, pero es que la universidad y el trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo. Gracias y cuídate.


	16. Conversaciones

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Algunas personas me han preguntado si pueden utilizar ideas de esta historia para sus propios fics… quiero agradecerles que les agrade tanto y decirles que será un placer que usen alguna de mis ideas, lo único que les pido es que me avisen en qué la usaron para poder leerlo… Gracias._

Bueno, ya pasamos los 200 reviews, así que hace poco subí un one-shot para celebrarlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son precisamente lo que da ánimo para continuar con esto a pesar de los problemas de tiempo que pueda tener.

**Capítulo XVI: Conversaciones**

_Snape y su esposa están en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos han aceptado el amor que los une, pero ahora deben empezar a enfrentar a los que los conocen._

- Profesor, antes de que me diga nada, yo quiero disculparme con usted… – la joven impidió con un gesto que el director la interrumpiera – la última vez que hablé con usted fui realmente injusta, usted trató de explicarme la situación y yo no lo quise escuchar. Debido a eso puse a Severus en una situación muy comprometida y a todos los estoy exponiendo a un gran peligro solo por tener contacto conmigo… ¡No sé que hacer!

La chica había agachado su cabeza y de sus ojos, verdes ese día, surgían grandes lágrimas que bañaban su cara. Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado. Al hacerlo le entregó un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas y le tomó la mano.

- No tienes que preocuparte por lo que pasó cuando te fuiste… yo comprendí perfectamente que estabas muy alterada. Tengo que aceptar que me preocupó que no regresaras aquí y me preocupé por lo que te podría haber pasado… La verdad es que sentí un gran alivio cuando Severus me contó que te había encontrado y todo lo que pasó después. Con respecto a la situación comprometida de tu esposo tengo que decirte que me alegro por ello – vio como la joven clavaba sus incrédulos ojos en los suyos, así que le sonrió y siguió hablando – Severus estaba un poco perdido en sí mismo desde hacía algún tiempo… creo que tú has venido a darle esas ganas de vivir que hace mucho tiempo lo habían abandonado. El trabajo de espía, es el más desgastante que existe en una guerra… él lo ha llevado a cabo por mucho tiempo y ya va siendo hora de que tenga la posibilidad de ser feliz y dejar el puesto a alguien más…

- ¿Deberé yo tomar su puesto?

- No… si lo hicieras él no lo dejaría. Estaría contigo no importa lo que yo pudiera decir… Tienes que entender que un hombre como Severus no ama a medias… él te ama y no va a aceptar que te pongas en peligro… sería capaz de morir por ti.

- Yo también lo amo… ¡no sabe cuanto!

- Me lo imagino. Has tenido dormido ese amor por mucho tiempo. Cuando viniste a contarme de tu teoría, estaba seguro de que era ese amor el que hablaba… estabas muy herida por el alejamiento de Severus y comprendí que tenías que culparlo para no sentirte tan mal, fue un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando él me dijo que se había casado contigo para rescatarte de los peligros de ese lugar, supe que terminarían reconociendo lo que hace mucho sienten el uno por el otro.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Él me amaba desde antes?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si se le notaba al mirarte en las reuniones! Creo que el único que no lo notó fue Remus… vas a tener que hablar con él ¿sabes? Creo que está muy enamorado de ti y bueno, es tu amigo y sería bueno que arreglaran las cosas…

- Claro, claro… no puedo creerlo… ¡ya me amaba!

- Creo que nunca amó a nadie con tanta entrega. Incluso creo que no amó a Mary Ann de la forma y con la intensidad que te ama a ti. Ella fue una persona maravillosa, pero no tenía el carácter necesario para enfrentarse a él, para ser su compañera y su apoyo… Estoy seguro de que eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido…

- Gracias, no sabe cuanto le agradezco que me diga eso, porque yo lo amo de igual manera y sé que vamos a salir de estos problemas juntos… de alguna manera… porque tenemos mucha vida por delante y la vamos a pasar juntos y felices, ¡eso se lo juro!

-------------------------------------------------

- Veo que esperabas que te buscara… – dijo Snape lentamente. La verdad es que no quería lastimar al licántropo, pero tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con él.

- Sí… – dijo el hombre lobo poniéndose de pie. – estaba seguro que Dumbledore querría hablar a solas con Tonks…

- Pues así fue… creo que tienen muchas cosas que arreglar…

Esta conversación podía ser pesada para los dos. Remus había perdido a todos sus amigos y la única persona que quedaba de sus años felices en el colegio, era precisamente Severus Snape. Nunca fueron amigos durante sus años de estudio, pero ahora, que eran adultos habían aprendido a soportarse mutuamente y los unía una especie de camaradería. Snape preparaba todos los meses la poción matalobos para Remus e incluso de unos meses para acá, elaboraba una variedad especial con un sabor menos malo y resultados más satisfactorios. Sí, ambos hombres iban a pasarla mal si Lupin no aceptaba la relación que unía ahora al profesor de pociones con la bella auror.

- Supongo que estas enterado de que Nymphadora y yo iremos a Hogwarts la próxima semana – comenzó Snape con una voz impasible. No pensaba hacer leña del árbol caído. Remus era amigo de su esposa y por ella, estaba dispuesto a no ser grosero con el hombre lobo.

- Sí… en la última reunión de la Orden Dumbledore nos comentó tu plan para sacarla del castillo – dijo el hombre lobo – espero que no se lo impidan…

- No te preocupes por eso, ya está arreglado. – dijo el profesor.

La mirada de Remus reflejó gran tranquilidad. Snape se había preocupado por sacarla de ese lugar… realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Snape tomaba piezas negras de un ajedrez colocado sobre la mesa de la cocina y las miraba atentamente. Remus hacía lo mismo con las piezas blancas del mismo tablero. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, el profesor de pociones habló.

- Ella está preocupada por ti, creo que estás enamorado de ella y sé que no te agrada que me haya casado con ella. Tienes que entender que la amo y no voy a dejarla. Lamento si te sientes afectado por nuestro matrimonio… pero eso no va a cambiar. Ella es tu amiga y no quiere verte sufrir, espero lo mismo de ti para ella… ¡no te atrevas a lastimarla porque soy capaz de matarte! – con estas palabras Snape dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Al salir Snape, Remus quedó nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos. "¡Está enamorado de ella! y parece que ella confía en él… sino no sabría que esta preocupada por mi… ¿o lo habrá deducido?… él siempre ha sido muy perceptivo, además, tiene la facultad de entrar a las mentes de los otros, puede haberlo visto en su cabeza." El hombre lobo se sentó dándole la espalda a la puerta, necesitaba analizarlo todo, era posible que ella le correspondiera al profesor de pociones, y en ese caso ¿qué sería de él? ¿podría soportar verlos juntos?

Las meditaciones del Lupin le impidieron oír los pasos que se acercaban, pero no la voz que dijo:

- ¿Severus, amor mío? ¿estás aquí? Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo… – dijo Tonks acercándose. – ¡Remus! – el hombre lobo se sorprendió, pero no por el grito de la chica, sino por la familiaridad y dulzura con la que se dirigía a Snape. Ella por su parte estaba completamente sonrojada. Había pensado decirle con delicadeza a su amigo que estaba enamorada de su marido, pero la verdad es que, luego de su entrada, ya debía suponerlo… Tal vez era mejor así.

- Hola linda, ¿cómo estás? Me temo que Severus no está aquí. Salió hace poco de la cocina y no sé en qué lugar estará.

- Hola Remus, debo avisarle que Dumbledore quiere hablar con él… – dijo ella tratando de retirarse.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo luego de que le avises a él que vaya con el director. ¿Será posible?

- Por supuesto, tengo que decirte algunas cosas importantes… me alegra que aun quieras hablar conmigo después de lo que hice… ¡ya regreso! – los ojos de la chica mostraban un gran alivio.

La joven salió de la cocina, Remus quería hablar con ella y eso la tranquilizaba mucho. Le preocupaba que no quisiera saber de ella por dejar la Orden o que estuviera enojado por su matrimonio con Snape. La verdad es que sabía que eso si le iba a molestar y mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar allí a su esposo, y no se equivocó, él se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana. La chica se acercó lentamente y le tapó los ojos y acercando sus labios a sus oídos le susurró.

- ¿Adivina quién soy?

- ¿Molly Weasley? – respondió Snape, al tiempo que se volvía y abrazaba a su joven esposa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – respondió la joven con falsa indignación ante la broma de su marido – ¡voy a tener que hablar detenidamente con ella! Los hombres ajenos no se tocan…

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo él cambiando de tema y soltando a su esposa.

- Bien, fue tal como dijiste, tuvimos una conversación bastante agradable. Creo que está más aliviado de verme aquí, que molesto por lo que le dije hace unos meses. Ahora quiere hablar contigo… te está esperando, yo voy a hablar con Remus, tengo que disculparme con él y dejar en claro algunas cosas… te espero…

Sin decir palabra, Snape se retiró de la cocina y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-------------------------------------------------

Cuatro adolescentes estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de las chicas. Desde dos semanas antes, estaban juntos pasando los últimos días de vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley. La noche anterior habían conversado hasta muy tarde, por lo que ese día habían levantado pasadas las diez de la mañana. Hermione encontró su ejemplar del profeta bien custodiado por su gato y se dispuso a leerlo, fue en ese momento que despertó a sus amigos y los convocó a reunirse en su habitación. Todos estaban pendientes a lo que la castaña tenía que decirles.

- Algo ha pasado… – les dijo seriamente. – hay un artículo de Rita Skeeter que deben leer.

- ¿Es el que le pediste que escribiera? – preguntó Ron y ante el asentimiento de su amiga agregó – ¿vas a decirme que no sabías de qué trataba?

- El profesor Dumbledore solo me pidió que la convenciera de escribir un artículo que necesitaba para la Orden, yo no conocía ni el tema, ni los datos que debía incluir en él, pero hay una información en ese escrito que me sorprendió mucho – dijo la chica.

- Mejor dinos de qué se trata, o léenos la noticia, pero no nos tengas en ascuas – dijo Ginny Weasley – ¿tiene que ver con el regreso a clases?

- No, es sobre nuestra amiga Tonks, aunque supongo que ahora no debería llamarla as

- ¿Apareció? – dijo Harry – ¿dónde esta? ¿Qué dice de ella? – él estaba muy preocupado, pues la joven era el único familiar decente de Sirius que quedaba, y él la apreciaba de verdad. – ¿y porqué no deberías llamarla así?

- Sí, apareció. Parece que durante estas vacaciones decidió cambiar su forma de vivir y se cas

- ¿Se casó? ¿con quién? – preguntó Ron. – ¡Remus!

Tanto Ginny como Harry esbozaron una gran sonrisa al oír la conclusión de Ron, realmente apreciaban a Remus y a Tonks, sería genial verlos juntos y felices. Pero su alegría se esfumó al ver la negativa de Hermione, ella agarraba con fuerza el periódico y respiraba fuertemente.

- Se casó con Snape – dijo seria y lentamente la chica… y el silencio se hizo palpable en la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------

- Te estaba esperando. Supongo que tu esposa te pondrá al día acerca de lo ocurrido en nuestra pequeña reunión. Por ahora hay varias cosas que me preocupan y que quiero que discutamos. ¿Qué piensas de los planes de Tom? Me preocupa que quiera a Nymphadora en esto… – comentó el director.

- No lo sé. Es extraño, insiste en que se consume el matrimonio lo cual la deja unida para siempre con un "mortífago" pero le permite salir del castillo antes de que eso suceda… sus planes son cada vez más difíciles de descifrar. – Snape estaba realmente preocupado – ¿cree que estoy perdiendo facultades? Antes me era más sencillo adivinar lo que tenía en mente…

- Pero antes acertabas menos con tus predicciones, ahora cada vez que te mojas, ganas. (N/A: para las que no comprendan la expresión, es algo así como que cuando se arriesga a decir lo que piensa, acierta.) – dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

- Bueno, creo que aceptó que ella quiere ser mortífago y para admitirla en el grupo va a pedirle que haga algo en Hogwarts, pero no estoy seguro de que sea así. Podría querer usarla como carnada para algo o como escarmiento para la Orden, si es que no cree lo que ella le dijo… no lo sé. Estoy realmente intrigado.

- Es un misterio… espero que puedas sacar algo en claro antes de dejar el castillo. – dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo también.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba analizando todo lo sucedido en esos días y las conversaciones que había tenido en ese tiempo. Dumbledore debía saber que ella amaba a Snape, por eso le había planteado la posibilidad de que ella no le correspondiera. Él se había negado a creerlo, pero ahora tenía que aceptarlo, ella estaba enamorada de su esposo… sí, aunque le doliera, ese era el adjetivo adecuado "esposo".

Bien, él era un Gryffindor ¡y lo iba a demostrar con su actitud!, tenía que ser valiente y aceptar la vida como se le presentaba. ¡Valor! Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Remus? – era ella quien le hablaba y él se obligó a sonreír abiertamente.

- Hola pequeña, ¡no sabes lo que me alegra ver que estás bien! – dijo el hombre lobo. – Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido. Solo conozco la versión de Snape y sabes que no es bueno para hacer interesantes las narraciones…

Ella estaba gratamente sorprendida… Si Remus estaba enamorado de ella, sabía esconderlo muy bien. ¿Podrían ser amigos de verdad? Esperaba que fuera así, porque ella quería mucho a Lupin y sería muy triste tener que dejar esa amistad por algo así.

- Pues verás… – la joven le sonrió alegremente y comenzó a narrarle toda la aventura, desde el momento en que se reunió con Dumbledore hasta que llegó al castillo de Voldemort. A grandes rasgos le contó lo sucedido desde su boda, pues se guardó algunos detalles de su relación con el profesor de pociones ¡algunas cosas eran solo entre ella y su esposo! – …y esa es la historia. ¿Qué te parece?

- Creo que es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta y que seas feliz… en lo que cabe. Me temo que ser mortífago no puede ser agradable, pero estoy seguro que podrás con eso y con más. Además, tienes a Severus para que te apoye en cada momento y eso me tranquiliza, no me gustaría que mi mejor amiga estuviera sola en esto. – llamarla su mejor amiga, era duro para él, pero estaba dispuesto a que ella no se sintiera incómoda e iba a lograrlo.

- Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mi que me trates como antes y que no me recrimines lo de mi matrimonio… sé que Severus no es santo de tu devoción, pero… – no quiso decir más para no lastimar a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, además, Snape es un buen hombre, es tosco y cascarrabias, pero se puede confiar en él y si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz. ¿Quieres un té? – dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Claro que sí. ¿A qué hora es la reunión? – preguntó ella mientras buscaba tazas en el armario.

- Dentro de una hora estarán todos aquí. Tienen muchas ganas de verte… – la miró y vio terror en sus ojos, mientras las tazas que tenía en sus manos caían estrepitosamente – no te preocupes, nadie te culpa de nada.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y reparó las tazas quebradas. Volvían a ser los dos amigos de siempre…

-------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco llegaron los diferentes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, para esta reunión estaban todos presentes. La mayoría de ellos deseaba ver a Tonks, ella era muy querida en el grupo y aunque algunos de ellos sospechaban de sus intenciones al unirse a los mortífagos, la mayoría estaban seguros de que tenía que existir una buena razón para eso. Ella era la sobrina de Sirius Black… ¡no podía estar del lado del señor Oscuro!

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Weasley. Llegaron todos menos Percy, Ron y Ginny. Percy aun no se había reconciliado con su familia y seguía trabajado directamente con Cornelius Fudge. En un par de ocasiones se había encontrado con su padre en el Ministerio y aunque lo había saludado, no habían intercambiado más de cuatro palabras. La familia Weasley deseaba el acercamiento, pero debía nacer de su hijo el volver a ellos… En cuanto a Ron y Ginny aun eran muy chicos para pertenecer a la Orden, así que se quedaron en la Madriguera junto con Harry y Hermione. Los cuatro deseaban ir, pero no fue posible convencer a Molly de que los llevara.

- Hola Nymphadora – saludó Arthur a la joven – es un placer volver a verte… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó al verla tan pálida.

- Solo un poco nerviosa señor Weasley – contestó ella.

- ¿Ya no habíamos superado lo de "señor Weasley"? – dijo divertido – tranquilízate, aquí todos somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

- Me temo, que yo perdí el derecho a ser considerada amiga Arthur, pero gracias de todas maneras. La verdad es que tengo miedo de esta reunión…

- No te preocupes querida, todo saldrá bien. Si Snape te trajo es porque confía en ti y si él lo hace… – dijo Molly – no tienes porqué preocuparte.

- Gracias. – dijo sonriendo abiertamente. – no saben como me tranquiliza su llegada. Snape aun estaba reunido con Dumbledore y Remus estaba atendiendo al hipogrifo de Sirius, así que ella se sentía un poco nerviosa.

El saludo de todos los que llegaban era prácticamente el mismo, una mezcla de alegría y preocupación y mucho, mucho alivio por verla bien. El único que la miraba con suspicacia era Alastor Moody. No le hacía nada de gracia que una auror se uniera a los mortífagos… eso no era apropiado. Él sospechaba de ella y de sus intenciones, tendría que hablar con su amigo Albus muy detalladamente…

- ¡Me alegra ver que todos están aquí! – se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore en la puerta de la cocina – sería conveniente que pasáramos a la biblioteca para dar inicio a nuestra reunión. Alastor, nosotros hablaremos al terminar, ¿te parece? – dijo el director adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Me parece – contestó el aludido.

Todos fueron entrando a la biblioteca detrás de Dumbledore, solo Snape salió de ella para acercarse a su esposa. Los asientos de la biblioteca se fueron llenando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron tres libres…

Snape se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la mano. Ella no quería entrar, había dejado la Orden y no creía conveniente formar parte de la reunión.

- Debemos entrar – dijo Snape – no te preocupes, todos son amigos.

- Pero…

- Disculpe pareja… – escucharon la voz de Remus en la puerta de la biblioteca – creo que no iniciará la reunión hasta que entremos…

Los esposos Snape se miraron, él le sonrió y ella asintió, se acercaron a Lupin y entraron juntos a la reunión. La Orden del Fénix volvía a reunirse a pleno, después de muchos meses…

El ambiente del grupo estaba bastante tenso. El primer tema fue la reincorporación de Tonks… ¡perdón! la señora Snape en el grupo. Dumbledore no dio detalles, pero si aseguró que ella estaba de su lado como siempre había estado.

Muchos de los presentes estaban intrigados por el artículo de Skeeter en El Profeta, pero se sorprendieron aun más al enterarse que el artífice de esto era el director del colegio de magia y hechicería. Todos los presentes fueron enterados del ingreso de la joven al colegio como parte del cuerpo docente. Dumbledore los sorprendió a todos, incluso a Snape y a Tonks, al anunciar que ella se encargaría de los chicos y chicas que querían ser aurores en un futuro y los prepararía para la academia respectiva. Luego de tratar algunos otros temas, la reunión terminó y todos se fueron retirando poco a poco. El matrimonio Snape, fue amablemente invitado por Remus a quedarse en Grimmauld Place, para que a la mañana siguiente se trasladaran más fácilmente al callejón Diagon y ellos aceptaron gustosos. De esta manera acabó un día difícil para ambos, pero lleno de satisfacciones.

_El matrimonio Snape debe ir de compras al callejón Diagon, pero no saben las sorpresas que les deparará el nuevo día…_

Hola, espero que el capítulo les agradara, el siguiente capítulo es de mis consentidos, espero que les guste. Ahora agrego las respuestas a los mensajes recibidos, lamento que esto se lleve gran parte de la publicación, pero la semana anterior contesté muy someramente debido al tiempo, así que debo ser un poco detallista en esta ocasión. Además, estoy muy contenta porque son muchos. A este paso voy a escribir pronto el siguiente de celebración (¡que si va a ser de Snape!).

**_Alexms_**: hola wapa! ¿A que Snape es todo un caballero? ¡Por supuesto que sí! A mi cada vez me enamora más, creo que es muy dulce con ella y eso se va a convertir en una debilidad… en fin que ya verás lo que sucede. Con respecto a las provocaciones de Tonks, tengo que aceptar que me parecieron muy interesantes, creo que está tanteando el terreno a ver si lo hace caer. Que comprenda las razones de Snape no quiere decir que las comparta y creo que eso es algo que a él no le deja de pasar desapercibido. Espero que te gustaran los pensamientos de Remus en este capítulo, la verdad es que puede estar enamorado pero es una buena persona y ante la evidencia no tenía más que aceptar la situación a la que se enfrenta. Creo que él debe estar aplastando su corazón para que ella no se sienta mal. Bueno wapa, me encantó tu último capítulo de _Descubrimientos_, espero que continúe pronto. Cuídate…

**_Aliance_**: hola wapa, que bueno que me enviaste la dirección, porque no estaba muy segura de haberla tomado bien de la página. No te preocupes, sé que el trabajo toma mucho tiempo, y los chicos también. Descuida que cuando leas todo lo encontrarás juntito y esperándote. Lo de Remus ya lo estoy cocinando, espero que te agrade el resultado, pero tendrás que esperar aun un par de capítulos. Mi más sentido pésame por lo de tu novio, espero que no estés muy triste, que ya sabes que al menos tu alias ya tiene uno virtual. Cuídate mucho y mantente en contacto.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola wapa, tú si que has avanzado en tu historia, me encanta! Espero que esto continúe a ese ritmo, porque cada vez se pone mejor. Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegar que te guste como se desarrolla todo con esta extraña pareja. Cuídate…

**_Clau de Snape_**: hola amiga, me alegra que enviaras tu mensaje. Gracias por la felicitación. Lo de historias de otros personajes no se me da muy bien (ya habrás visto…) pero la verdad es que los retos son algo maravilloso. Por cierto vos cautivaste a mi hermanita con tu one-shot de Sirius Black (ella está completa y absolutamente enamorada de él). Con la historia, pues creo que te va a gustar el siguiente capítulo. Como viste en este, ya los chicos se enteraron de lo que está sucediendo con Tonks y no parecen muy contentos. Con Remus, pues la verdad es que ya le tengo algo arreglado. Todo surge de la conversación de Tonks con Dumbledore de hoy. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que vos actualicés pronto la tuya, mira que me tienes en ascuas. Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.

**_DarkAngelx20_**: hola, me alegra que todavía no quieras matarme… eso me tranquiliza. Espero volver a tu país algún día, la verdad es que es muy hermoso y que la gente ahí es muy agradable, tanto la de la capital como la de Coclé. Lamento no haber puesto la pelea tipo muggle entre Lupin y Snape, pero tu idea me agradó para algo que tengo planeado para los siguientes capítulos. Bueno cuídate y no olvides seguir en contacto.

**_Elisa_**: hola wapa, lamento que a Lupin le esté yendo de esa manera, pero ya verás que las cosas se ponen mejor para él en un par de capítulos, bueno, tal vez un poco más… No te preocupes por él, que es todo un Gryffindor. En cuanto a Bellatrix, tienes razón, la mujer es toda una tigresa… así que los pobres mortifaguitos tienen que andarse con cuidado… Snape, la rechazó… eso no lo va a perdonar, ya verás que esto volverá a mencionarse.

**_Icha_**: hola! Espero que tu diabetes esté mejor, porque en este capítulo no le di mucho dulce… como viste ya inician las discusiones con otras personas y eso les corta, aunque no del todo, el rollo romántico. Espero que te gustaran las conversaciones y sobre todo la de Remus y Snape. Bueno, cuídate y espero tus comentarios…

**_Indira de Snape_**: hola wapa! Lamento lo de el largo de los capítulos, pero en algunas ocasiones no consigo que queden muy largos, aunque la mayoría son parecidos en la longitud. Lo de Bellatrix es algo que comparto, yo también estaría muy mosqueada si él me hiciera a un lado… en fin que no la perdono pero la entiendo. Espero que este capítulo te agradara, cuídate.

**_Kiche_**: hola ¿cómo te va? Espero que bien. Tienes un buen ojo interior, las dos cosas que consideraste son las que más van a pesar (junto con un par de detalles que aun nadie me ha mencionado) en lo de Voldemort, espero que no te desesperes pero todavía no va esa parte. Bueno, no te digo más porque no quiero quemarte la historia… cuídate.

**_Marissa_**: hola niña!! Me alegra recibir tus mensajes. Espero que te gustara la forma en que Lupin se enteró de la verdad… es duro para él, pero creo que lo superará muy bien. ¡es todo un Gryffindor! Cuídate y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**_Maru Snape_**: hola, me alegra que te plantees preguntas sobre los planes de algunos de los personajes, lastimosamente no te puedo responder algunas de las que propones, pues mataría un poco lo que sigue… solo te digo que ni Lucius, ni Bellatrix van a dejar las cosas como están. Como pudiste ver ya están apareciendo los chicos, pero su ingerencia en la historia no va a ser muy alta, solo en lo referente a la escuela y algo más…

Con respecto a Mary Ann, pues ya viste, la historia de ella es un poco triste, pero la verdad es que casi todas las personas que se relacionan con Snape tienen historias bastante deprimentes. Bueno, wapa, gracias por los mensajes… Cuídate.

**_Meilin2_**: bienvenida!!! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, como habrás visto ya conversaron Snape y Remus y bueno, la verdad es que el Merodeador es todo un caballero. Espero que te agradara. No dudes en enviarme cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o duda que te surja. Cuídate.

**_Nariko_**: hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te gustara. Sé que es un poco de trámite, pero hay que aclarar cosas cada cierto tiempo. Lo de Remus ya lo estoy considerando y en unos capítulos verás lo que le tengo preparado. Cuídate…

**_Narua Black_**: hola chica, tus deseos son órdenes, ya estoy buscándole alguien a Remus y aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos. La segunda parte de _grabado a fuego_ está para cuando termine de publicar esta historia, pues aunque tengo ideas no he escrito nada todavía. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te gustara y que tú también sigas con tus historias.

**_Nocrala_**: hola wapa, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que la conversación entre Snape y Remus no fuera decepcionante para ti, pero es que creo que Remus es un gran hombre y que como tal tenía que comportarse. Bueno niña, como ves esto va un poco lento pero va, espero que sigas cerca de la historia. Cuídate…

**_Perla Mery_**: hola chica!!! que bueno que te comunicas, no estoy segura de haberte enviado mensajes en los últimos capítulos que he leído tuyos, pero es que tengo muy limitado el uso de la computadora. Es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo. Me alegra que te esté gustando como va la historia y que no te aburra. Espero que te gustara este capítulo. Gracias por el mensaje y cuídate mucho.

**_Profion_**: hola wapa ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el mensaje que enviaste del capítulo anterior. Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto el fic, como verás las diferentes historias comenzarán a ir cada una un poco por su lado. Espero que te siga gustando… Cuídate mucho.

**_Safrie_**: hola niña, ¡bienvenida! Espero que te encuentres a gusto. Lamento decirte que yo actualizo solo una vez por semana, principalmente porque no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura de los capítulos y por lo tanto no tengo mucho material para estar publicando seguido (…como hacía antes…) tengo que admitir que me pusiste roja con tu mensaje, ¡muchas gracias! Me complace que te gustara tanto la historia, espero que no te decepciones con lo poco que aparece en cada capítulo; como leíste todo junto tal vez no te percataste de que los capítulos no son muy largos… Bueno, pues espero que te siga gustando y que me comentes todo lo que quieras, son bien recibidas: las preguntas, las dudas, las sugerencias, las ideas… Cuídate y espero saber pronto de vos. Por cierto, espero saber pronto para que se guardó Snape mi carta en el bolsillo… (_Hablemos de…_)

**_Sakura-Diana-Black_**: hola wapa, espero que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí. Leí el sábado en la noche el capítulo 6 de tu historia, realmente te quedó bien, espero que continúes pronto. Ahora ya te incluí en mis "alerts" así que espero no fallar con ninguno. Espero que no tengas problemas con tus papás por entrar a la computadora cuando no tenías permiso, en fin, espero que no sea muy grave. Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo, como viste ya salieron los chicos, en el siguiente capítulo salen un poco más.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola micifuz! Que bueno que te tengo por aquí, como puedes ver, esto es cada vez más enredado. Gracias por las ideas para la parte de Voldemort, eso creo que va a estar un poco tétrico, pero bueno, ya lo verás y me comentarás lo que opinas… Espero que sigas pronto con _SFP&SFB_ y sobre todo con _Esa chica es mía_.

**_SaraMeliss_**: hola niña, mira que te has lucido, me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia como para dejar casi un review por capítulo. Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado. Como ves Remus ya aceptó que la chica no lo quiere y que ama a alguien más, espero que te gustara como sucedió todo. Gracias por todo y cuídate.

**_Sariluri_**: hola, ¡bienvenida! Gracias por leer la historia y por la manera en que lo hiciste. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, idea o duda que tengas no dudes en enviármela, los comentarios que recibo ayudan mucho a que esto se mantenga a flote. Cuídate y espero que sigas comunicándote con nosotros.

**_Strega-in-progress_**: hola wapa, que bueno que sé de vos. Ya me hace falta leer tu historia, es que es buenísima. Yo desde que seguí tus pasos y escribí una de Snape y Hermione, estoy fascinadísima con los fics de esta pareja. Espero que pronto pueda leer más del tuyo porque es de mis favoritos. Por cierto, sigo pensando que lo slash no te hace falta en la historia (yo sigo insistiendo a ver si funciona…), pero en fin, es tu fic y tu lo resolverás de la mejor manera. Si es preciso me saltaré esas partes (solo si son muy fuertes) y disfrutaré millones con el resto… Bueno, respecto a esta historia, te digo que si hay algo preparado para Remus en los siguientes capítulos y que lo de la consumación va a traer una cola inesperada…

**_Taka-Chan_**: hola, me alegra que te guste la historia. A mi se me hizo gracioso lo de "gatito" y creo que el cambio por "amor mío" es lógico en ella, lo que si parece extraño es que él lo acepte, pero bueno… el amor hace que la gente cambie. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias.

**_Willow Black_**: hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que ya alcanzaras este capítulo. Como vez las cosas se enredan cada vez más y en este caso pues están un poco negras para Remus, ya veremos que pasa con él en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Cuídate y bienvenida.


	17. De compras

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, la única excusa es que estoy en final de cuatrimestre y eso me consume muchísimo tiempo… espero seguir publicando los lunes como ha sido costumbre… (lo de los viernes no me funcionó)

Gracias por los mensajes que han envidado y por leer la historia, aunque no envíen review. A las personas que mandaron mensaje, les contesto de una vez:

**_Andreina Snape_**: Hola amiga, hace días que no nos comunicamos, lo lamento, espero enviarte las historias pronto, es que la U no me deja. Por cierto, lo de Remus va ir por otro lado, pero creo que voy a tomar tu idea para la segunda parte de Grabado a fuego… me parece muy interesante.

**_Clau de Snape_**: hola amiga, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad es que estaba bastante complicado para mi el hacer las conversaciones pendientes. No quería que Remus quedara muy lastimado, pero como le he preparado algo para más adelante tenía que ponerlo un poco melancólico y aceptando la situación para que calzara lo que sigue.

Creo que siempre voy a seguir actualizando para los lunes, es que se me volvió imposible hacerlo el viernes, así que va de vuelta al comienzo. Espero enviarte mañana el review, porque lo escribí en la oficina y se cayó la red cuando lo fui a enviar, así que espero que mañana me funcione.

Bueno wapa, nos leemos pronto (espero que actualices rápido…) gracias por todo y cuídate.

**_DarkAngelx20_**: hola niña, gracias por perdonar mi vida, solo espero que con esta nueva espera no me haya ganado una nueva condena… en este capítulo verás que no te dejo colgada, está bastante completito (eso espero). Cuídate mucho y recibe saludos desde tu país vecino.

**_Marissa_**: hola wapa, gracias por enviar tu review. A mi también me gustó como Snape trató a Lupin, creo que fue todo un caballero. Espero que este capítulo te guste, la verdad es que la parte final me costó bastante escribirla, a ver qué te parece. Cuídate…

**_Maru – Snape_**: hola chica, como verás los chicos siguen saliendo un poco ahora. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Por cierto, no creo que pronto escriba una historia de Harry y Ginny, la verdad es que me cuesta escribir sobre una pareja que no tenga a Snape como la parte masculina… pero ya veré que se me ocurre. Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que sigas en este rollo. Cuídate…

**_Meilin2_**: hola wapa, gracias por el mensaje. Leí tu historia, espero que te llegara el mensaje. La verdad es que Drucila provoque bastante más conmoción que la causada hasta el momento. Gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste este capítulo. Cuídate…

**_Nariko_**: hola, ¡qué bueno que estés por acá! Con Remus estaremos más en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. En este tienes razón, en el callejón Diagon siempre pasa algo, a ver qué opinas de lo que pasa en esta ocasión. Gracias por el mensaje y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate…

**_Nocrala_**: no sé si lo habré logrado, pero intento sorprenderte en este capítulo. Me alegra que te guste todo lo que sucede… Lo de Remus y los celos de Snape va a ser un poco difícil por el momento, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno wapa, cuídate mucho y nos estamos escribiendo, por cierto ¿cuándo continúas tu historia?

**_Perla Mery_**: hola niña, como viste ya te pude enviar un par de reviews, espero no tener "presa" de historias otra vez. Gracias por el mensaje. Lo de Lupin se comienza a arreglar en el siguiente. Espero que este sea de tu agrado.

**_Safrie_**: hola niña, lamento el atraso, no fue mi intención pero no lo pude evitar. Espero que lo que sucede en este capítulo compense la demora. Lo de Remus lo iré arreglando poco a poco. Me sigue intrigando lo de mi carta, aun así enviaré otra a penas pueda. Cuídate.

**_Sakura-Diana-Black_**: hola wapa, me alegro que te gustara lo de los niños, como verás en este capítulo salen un poco más. Lo del callejón tiene su sentido ya lo verás y ¡ahora mismo! Eres una de las dos persona que (me parece) se imagina lo que puede suceder. Bueno, nos leemos…

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola! Como vez ya subí el capítulo. Gracias por hacerlo la vez anterior. Espero que quedara claro lo último que escribí, voy a tener que meter un par de párrafos para que sea más entendible. Por cierto, cuando sigue ¿"Esa chica es mía"? todavía estoy esperando…

****

**_SaraMeliss_**: hola wapa, espero que te guste este capítulo. Lo de Remus lo trataré un poco en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te agrade la solución que le he dado a esa parte de la historia. Gracias por el mensaje y los ánimos que me das, cuídate…

**_Taka-chan_**: hola de nuevo chica, me alegra que cada vez te guste más la historia. Espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Tienes razón: el amor cambia a la gente y los más duros caen con más fuerza. Deseo que te agrade lo que pasa ahora. Nos seguimos comunicando y gracias por los ánimos que me das.

**Capítulo XVII: De compras **

_Nymphadora Snape fue bien recibida en la Orden del Fénix. Además, sería la encargada de los futuros aurores de Hogwarts. _

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, estaban listos para partir. Debían comprar los materiales para el año escolar y se dirigían para el callejón Diagon. Cada año, se encontraban allá para hacer las compras, pero esta vez, viajarían juntos desde la Madriguera.

Ginny se había hecho muy amiga de Hermione y esto junto con su creciente amistad con Harry, le había valido un lugar en el grupo de amigos; por supuesto su hermano Ron estaba muy contento por esto, pues Ginny siempre había sido la menos sociable de sus hermanos y le agradaba que fuera feliz. Además, no podía negar que le encantaba esa amistad con Harry, ya que aunque era un chico sumamente celoso con su pequeña hermanita, no podía negar que Harry era el mejor cuñado imaginable.

- He elaborado una lista de cosas para cada uno. De esta manera no olvidaremos nada de lo que precisamos para pasar este año sin problemas – dijo Hermione a la vez que les entregaba un pergamino a cada uno con varios centímetros de largo.

- Gracias – respondieron todos entre dientes.

- Creo que es hora de irnos, si no nos apuramos mamá intentará ir con nosotros – dijo Ron acercándose a la chimenea.

Todos asintieron y uno a uno tomó polvos flu. Harry y Ron viajaron juntos y esperaron a las chicas con impaciencia. Luego, llegaron las dos jovencitas y juntos se dirigieron a comprar las cosas que necesitaban.

Después de llenarse de paquetes, se dirigieron a la tienda Sortilegios Weasley a saludar a los gemelos y a solicitarles que redujeran sus paquetes para poderlos guardar en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Supieron la noticia? – preguntó Fred. – Ayer vimos a Tonks y está tan linda como siempre, si se quiere más…

- ¿La viste? ¿dónde? – preguntó Hermione.

Los gemelos la miraron sin decir nada y ella comprendió que se refería a una reunión de la Orden.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Harry. Él se sentía muy unido a ella, pues era la única "familiar" que le quedaba.

- Bien, hasta podría decir que parecía feliz. – dijo incrédulamente George.

- No veo porqué no debía estarlo. – dijo Ginny. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de todos, agregó – bueno, ha regresado con nosotros ¿no? – esto trajo una mirada de alivio al grupo; a los gemelos porque los chicos debían ignorar la unión de la joven a los mortífagos y a sus amigos porque pensaron que se refería a su matrimonio.

Luego de conversar largamente sobre el regreso de la joven al grupo, y de que los gemelos se contuvieran unas cuantas veces de decirles lo que sabían, los cuatro amigos se despidieron de los gemelos y se dirigieron a tomar un helado. Al entrar al local la divisaron. ¡Nymphadora Snape se encontraba sola en una de las mesitas del local!

- ¡Tonks! – grito Harry y antes de que pudieran detenerlo se acercó corriendo a la joven y la abrazó. Ella, bastante sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo y los recibió a todos con mucha alegría.

- ¡Harry! – lo reprendió Hermione – ahora no es Tonks, ahora es la señora Snape, ¿recuerdas?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero asintió. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que su amiga-familiar era ahora la esposa del profesor que más odiaba.

- ¿Cómo debemos llamarte? – preguntó Ginny directamente.

- Ustedes pueden seguir llamándome Tonks, somos amigos ¿recuerdan? – la joven los invitó a sentarse con ella y ordenó helados de limón para todos.

La conversación giró entorno al regreso de la chica, pues ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle por su esposo. Ella comprendió que ellos estaban muriéndose por saber acerca de eso…

- Bueno, ¿quién va a atreverse a preguntar? – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Esto relajó al grupo. – vamos que no se diga que los Gryffindors no son valientes…

- ¿Porqué te casaste con Snape? – preguntó Harry seriamente.

Definitivamente esa no era la pregunta que ella esperaba, pues pensaba que ellos estaban enterados de su ingreso a los mortífagos. Logró esconder su asombro bastante bien y respondió.

- Porque lo amo Harry – dijo seriamente.

- Pero creí que amabas a Remus – dijo Ron.

- Me temo que muchas personas lo creían, entre ellas Sirius, pero están equivocados. Aunque les parezca difícil de creer, Severus es el hombre de mi vida y soy muy feliz con él.

Los cuatro la miraban entre sorprendidos y horrorizados, a la vez que ella les dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

- Sé que les va a costar entenderlo porque ustedes solo lo conocen como su profesor, pero es una gran persona. – al ver las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos, agregó – van a tener que conocerlo mejor… Cuando yo era su estudiante también le tenía un poco de miedo.

- ¿Fuiste su estudiante? – pregunto Hermione atragantándose.

- Sí, era uno de sus primeros años como educador, pero no te engañes, era igual de duro que ahora… estoy segura de que no ha mejorado. Es extraño ser ahora su esposa, sobre todo porque voy a estar en el mismo lugar en que lo conoc

- ¿Vas a estar en Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry con una inmensa alegría inundando sus ojos.

- Sí, ¿no recibisteis una nota con la carta del colegio diciendo que tendríais entrenamiento especial para aurores?

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los tres mayores del grupo

- Es maravilloso que vayas a ser nuestra profesora – dijo Ron.

- Creo que será genial teneros como estudiantes. Bueno, chicos debo ir a arreglarme, Severus debe estar por llegar y debo estar lista para ir a almorzar…

Todos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y a asentir lentamente cuando escucharon una voz temiblemente conocida para los cuatro.

- Veo que encontraste compañía…

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban bastante impactados. El profesor de pociones estaba de pie a su lado y no lo habían escuchado acercarse. Para sorpresa de todos, no les dirigía una de sus congelantes miradas, toda su atención estaba centrada en ella, que le sonreía y miraba mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Él parecía sorprendido de la muestra pública de afecto, pero no la rechazó.

- Buenas tardes profesor – dijo Hermione al notar que los miraba.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger. – mirando a los demás agregó – jóvenes…

- Buenas tardes profesor – dijeron a coro.

Snape miró a sus esposa que lo veía divertida, definitivamente quería saber como se iba a comportar con sus jóvenes amigos… En vista que los chicos se retiraban, ella les dijo…

- Los espero a tomar té el primer día de clases, ¡no lo olvidéis! – el rostro de Snape era un verdadero poema, esperaba cualquier cosa menos tener que compartir su tiempo libre con esos chicos…

Los cuatro amigos se despidieron rápidamente y se alejaron de la pareja. No estaban muy convencidos de ir a tomar el té con Tonks, ella era una buena amiga y era familiar de Harry, pero tener que encontrarse con Snape, no era su idea de una tarde apacible.

- ¿Viste cómo lo abrazó? ¡y en público! – dijo Ron realmente sorprendido.

- Por supuesto… ¿qué esperabas? ¿no la escuchaste? Dijo que lo amaba, es normal que lo abrace, en realidad creí que iba a besarlo… – dijo Hermione.

- Sí, me quedé esperando el beso – dijo Ginny soñadoramente.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – dijo Ron con cara de asco – preferiría ver a Draco en mayas…

Hermione y Ginny notaron en ese momento que Harry no había dicho absolutamente nada. Se miraron y luego de hacerse señas, Hermione dijo:

- Ron, ¿me acompañas a buscar alimento para gatos? – el chico la miró atentamente y asintió. No era normal que ellos dos fueran solos, pero no podía negar que le agradaba quedar a solas con su linda amiga. Desde hacía unos meses, se había percatado de que solo cuando ella estaba presente él se sentía realmente feliz.

- Por supuesto… – y mirando a su amigo y a su hermana agregó – volvemos pronto.

Al retirarse Hermione y Ron, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo obligó a mirarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Los viste? Parecían felices… es extraño verlos juntos, pero ella parece quererlo…

- Por supuesto que lo quiere, eso lo sé desde hace más de un año…

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó extrañado Harry.

- ¿Recuerda que las vacaciones anteriores Ron, Hermione y yo estuvimos en Grimmauld Place todo el tiempo? – al ver el asentimiento de Harry continuó – Tonks y Snape llegaban siempre para las reuniones de la Orden. Obviamente no pude verlos durante las reuniones, pero era muy interesante verlos mirarse cuando estaban en la cocina. Primero creí que era una extraña idea mía, pero luego noté que no solo yo me había dado cuenta. Mamá, papá, Moody, incluso Mundungus se habían dado cuenta de que Snape retrasaba sus salidas de la casa para poder hablar con ella. Era gracioso verlos entrar a conversar con Tonks acerca de cualquier tontería con tal de que Snape se despidiera y se fuera. Por unos días creí que ella les había pedido que la ayudaran en eso, pero luego me di cuenta de que a ella le molestaba que los interrumpieran. Una vez la escuché decirle a Sirius que las personas que a él no le agradaban no tenían porqué caerle mal a ella… otra vez oí como le decía a mamá que había sido grosera con Snape y que debido a su interrupción no se había enterado del final de no sé que historia. Así que tenía que ser algo del resto, a ella parecía agradarle que Snape la buscara para hablar.

- ¿Quieres decir que se enamoraron desde hace más de un año? ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto Harry de una manera bastante grosera.

- No era mi secreto Harry… además, no veo nada de malo en que se enamoraran. Primero creí que eran solo amigos, no tenía motivos para pensar que fuera algo más, nunca vi que se besaran o siquiera que insinuaran un agrado más allá del de amigos. – dijo la pelirroja muy seriamente – La verdad es que creo que eso le hará muy bien a los dos. Además, cuando Tonks se fue de la Orden ya no tenía sentido que les contara nada.

- ¿Crees que ella sea feliz?

- Ella dice que sí y no veo porque no vamos a creerle. Además, ¿viste cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando lo veía? – ella se detuvo a mirarlo en ese momento – …creo que está enamorada de él.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarme bien con él. Ella es la única familia que me queda…

- Harry realmente lo siento mucho… pero tu sabes que eso no es cierto. Todavía nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos como si fueras parte de nuestra familia – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí lo sé, pero entiéndelo, ella es la prima de Sirius, es como si fuera mi tía… – Harry le sonrió a la chica y apretó su mano como signo de gratitud, ¡qué caray! Esa pelirroja era adorable…

-------------------------------------------------

- Me alegra que llegaras tan pronto. Ya los niños habían acabado su helado y los estaba entreteniendo más de la cuenta. – dijo Nymphadora Snape a su marido. – Me arreglo en unos segundos y vamos a almorzar ¿te parece?

- No… – dijo seriamente el profesor de pociones, provocando el asombro de su esposa – creo que así estas perfecta, no necesitas arreglarte absolutamente nada. Además, me muero de hambre y tus segundos pueden convertirse en horas…

- ¡Eres malvado! – dijo ella con falso enfado – bueno, vamos a comer, quiero que me lleves a una tienda de mascotas, deseo comprar una.

- ¿Dónde piensas ponerla? ¿No será en mis habitaciones?

- Perdona, pero de ahora en adelante **tus** habitaciones se convierten en **nuestras** habitaciones, así que tendremos que discutir que va o que no va a estar en ellas…

- ¡No quiero una mascota! – su rostro mostraba cada vez más asombro y frustración.

- Ya verás, ¡será adorable! – dijo ella dando por terminada la discusión.

Snape caminaba incrédulo a su lado, ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando? No recordaba que con Mary Ann tuviera ese tipo de discusiones; pero bueno, su primera esposa era una mujer bastante dócil y Nymphadora definitivamente no lo era… ¡Las mieles del matrimonio! Bueno, ya tendrían tiempo de discutirlo al almorzar.

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Crees que Snape y Tonks están realmente enamorados? – le preguntó Ron seriamente a Hermione.

- Creo que sí – dijo la chica con convencimiento – la verdad es que se veían bastante intensamente. Además, ni siquiera dijo una sola frase hiriente contra nosotros, parece que estaba bastante interesado en su esposa…

- ¡Es increíble! Ella casada con Snape – dijo Ron con cara de asco – pero, ¡si no es tan fea!

- ¡Ron Weasley! – le regañó Hermione – ¿quién te dijo que solo por ser hermosa no podía enamorarse de él? No sabemos que tan interesante pueda ser él… solo lo conocemos en las horas de clase.

- ¡Oh vamos! Era un mortífago ¿qué más quieres saber? – dijo el chico con cara de haber dado por concluida la discusión.

- Creo que me gustaría saber cómo se encontraron nuevamente. Si mal no recuerdo nadie sabía absolutamente nada acerca de su paradero…

- Tal vez él la encontró durante una misión para tú-sabes-quién – dijo Ron.

- Es una opción – dijo Hermione perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Ron la miraba atentamente, no podía evitarlo, se veía tan hermosa cuando se concentraba en la búsqueda de alguna respuesta… Bueno, si Snape había logrado conquistar a Nymphadora Tonks, tal vez él tuviera alguna esperanza con la castaña que tenía a su lado.

-------------------------------------------------

El almuerzo del matrimonio Snape fue bastante tranquilo. Debido a la reciente recuperación de la chica luego del duelo con su tía, ella había descansado toda la mañana en el café donde encontró a los cuatro chicos. Ahora en la tarde, debía buscar todo lo que necesitaría para su nueva tarea: ¡preparar futuros aurores!

Después de que el matrimonio recorrió casi todos los locales, ambos estaban completamente agotados y no solo físicamente. Nunca en su vida habían recibido tantos saludos, felicitaciones y miradas tanto de desagrado como de complacencia.

Snape sabía que muchos magos no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio, los que en algún momento apoyaron a lord Voldemort, lo habían considerado siempre leal a la sangre y por tanto incapaz de casarse con una sangre mezclada; entre los que le conocían como profesor, también había descontento, pues lamentaban la suerte de esa hermosa chica. Por otro lado, algunos magos les felicitaban efusivamente al encontrarlos, ya que la voz de que el matrimonio se encontraba en el lugar se había corrido como pólvora y los miraban como si fueran una especie en peligro de extinción.

Con su carga de compras y luego de una ligera cena, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Habían separado una habitación desde la mañana y en ella se encontraban sus cosas y las compras que Snape hiciera en las primeras horas del día.

Era increíble que hubieran comprado tantas cosas y más aun que el día se hubiera acabado tan pronto. Era el momento de recoger las cosas y encaminarse nuevamente al castillo.

- Creo que eso es todo por hoy – dijo la joven mirando atentamente a su marido – creo que deberemos recoger las cosas y regresar… Voldemort debe estar esperándonos.

- Me temo que tendrá que esperar a mañana – dijo Snape lentamente. Su esposa lo veía con una mirada completamente sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, dijiste que debíamos regresar hoy… – aseguró ella.

- Solo si terminábamos las compras – aclaró él – y me temo que aun no hemos terminado. Bueno, a menos que quieras regresar, en ese caso enviaré mañana una lechuza al dueño de la droguería para que envíe mi paquete a Hogwarts la próxima semana.

- Sigo sin comprender – dijo Nymphadora.

- Mira preciosa – explicó el profesor de pociones – esta mañana hice un pedido de ingredientes especiales que estaría listo a las seis de la tarde. Pero, ¡extrañamente olvidé recogerlo!

Ella lo miraba atentamente y valorando lo que él dijo le contestó:

- ¿No tenemos que regresar hoy? – sus ojos se iluminaron al decir esto.

- Pues no, como te digo, al menos que quieras hacerlo…

- ¡Sabes que no! Odio ese lugar…

- Bueno, ¡está decidido! Nos quedamos esta noche – y diciendo esto entró al cuarto de baño a darse una merecida ducha.

La señora Snape no podía creerlo… él lo había arreglado todo para que no tuvieran que regresar tan pronto al castillo. La verdad es que ese lugar le crispaba los nervios: Lucius y sus miradas lascivas, Bellatrix y su afán por hacerla sufrir y Voldemort con sus intrincados planes. No, la verdad es que esa pesadilla tenía que terminar. Al regresar al día siguiente, aun les quedaban dos días más antes de irse para Hogwarts… la verdad es que deseaba que esa semana terminara lo más pronto posible.

Lo mejor era dejar esos negros pensamientos para más adelante, esa era la última noche que podría estar con Snape fuera del castillo y lejos del colegio y sus estudiantes. "No puedo creer que estemos por terminar nuestra 'luna de miel' en este lugar. Creo que no me ha gustado mucho, la esperaba más… interesante. Todavía queda esta noche… ¿por qué no?"

Cuando Snape salió de la ducha, su esposa ingresó presurosa a ella y le dejó solo en la habitación. El profesor aprovechó para salir rápidamente de la habitación y del hotel, se dirigió presuroso a una tienda que ya cerraba e hizo un encargo.

Rápidamente volvió al hotel a buscar una botella de vino blanco y un par de copas. Ese tipo de vino era el preferido de su esposa, la había escuchado decírselo a Molly una de las veces que la mujer se aproximó a ellos para "rescatar" a Tonks del profesor. Consiguió la botella y regresó prontamente a su habitación. Con un movimiento de su varita, dejó la habitación a media luz y acomodó todas las cosas que compraron en un rincón del cuarto. La estancia estaba en penumbras, unas velas alumbraban el lugar y una música suave hacía más romántica aun la atmósfera de la habitación… "Debe estar por salir de la ducha, lo mejor será que prepare las copas. Parece increíble que ya mañana tengamos que ir al castillo. Creo que esto termina con el sueño, ¡ahora la realidad! Bueno, todavía queda esta noche… ¿por qué no?"

Unos momentos después, Nymphadora salía del cuarto de baño en un juego de dormir muy bello y con su largo cabello, castaño ese día, completamente alisado. El ambiente de la habitación era muy acogedor y al acercarse al sofá, su marido le tendió una copa de vino.

- ¡Vino blanco! Que agradable sorpresa ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba? – preguntó interesada.

- ¡No seas indiscreta!, cada quién tiene sus formas de enterarse de lo que le interesa… ¿qué clase de espía sería si revelara mis fuentes? – dijo con tono burlón.

A ella no le gustaba mucho que él fuera espía, en su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Dumbledore acerca del desgaste de los espías y lentamente se arrecostó a él para que no viera su expresión de preocupación.

- Desearía que no tuvieras que llevar a cabo ese trabajo tan peligroso – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué dices? Ahora más que nunca estoy clavado en esto. Tú estás de por medio ¿recuerdas? No puedo dejarte sola con todo, además, si me fuera Voldemort tendría que… – Snape se detuvo, ¡eso era! Comenzaba a comprender el plan del señor Tenebroso, por eso se comportaba de esa manera ¿pero engatuzarla? solo si… – nada. ¡No te preocupes! Además, de no hacerlo probablemente estarías casada con Peter Pettigrew…

- ¡No seas asqueroso! – dijo divertida la joven. – pero esta noche nada de eso me importa, lo único que quiero es que nos olvidemos de todo y de todos, ¿podría ser?

- Me temo que no – dijo él. Ella lo miró dolida y cuando hizo ademán de retirarse, él la retuvo – No puedo olvidarlos a todos porque nunca podré sacarte de mi mente…

Lentamente, Snape comenzó a besarla. Ella le respondió suavemente y lo abrazó como lo hacía todas las noches para dormir. Snape levantó en brazos a su esposa y la trasladó a la cama matrimonial que se encontraba al lado de la ventana de la habitación. Ella le miró bastante asombrada, pero no hizo el más mínimo gesto que le indicara que estaba molesta con el giro que daba la situación, por el contrario se abrazó más fuerte contra él y le besaba con más intensidad. El profesor de pociones se separó un poquito de ella y poco a poco comenzó a acariciarla y a desembarazarla de su traje de dormir.

Lentamente los dulces besos que se daban se convirtieron en apasionadas caricias y cuando fueron capaces de darse cuenta, estaban en su lecho intercambiando algo más que besos y caricias. Ambos eran felices. En ese momento no existía Voldemort, ni la Orden del Fénix, ni sus fantasmas, solo ellos dos y su amor. Si bien en un inicio habían planeado dejar la consumación de su matrimonio para luego de la partida del castillo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a detener lo que sucedía, ¡se amaban!

Esa noche la orden de lord Voldemort fue cumplida… aunque ninguno de los dos parecía recordarla.

_Espero que les agradara el capítulo. Para la siguiente entrega, el regreso al castillo y algo de lo que lord Voldemort tiene en mente…_


	18. El regreso al castillo y el nuevo espía

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Soy Sara Fénix Black, mi querida hermana está enferma, así que me ha pedido que le hiciera el favor de subirle el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. No ha podido contestar los reviews, pero me dijo que les promete contestarlos en el siguiente chap, cuando se sienta menos malita (y yo no esté usando la compu… ¡no es culpa mía! Díganle a mis profes que no me dejen trabajos para que ella pueda publicar…). Así que, aquí está el nuevo capítulo (¡está buenísmo!), espero que le dejen muchos reviews… mimadla, que está enfermita…

**Capítulo XVIII: El regreso al castillo y el nuevo espía**

_La noche anterior al regreso al castillo de lord Voldemort, fue consumado el matrimonio de Nymphadora y Severus. Ahora deben regresar y enfrentarse a lo que les depara el destino._

- He recibido una nota de Bulgaria… – le anunció Dumbledore a Remus – creo que el plan va a dar resultado, pero necesitaré que viajes allá para comprobar que todo esté perfecto.

- ¿A Bulgaria? – Remus estaba deseoso de partir, tenía mucho que olvidar… – ¿cuándo debo partir?

- Mañana, pero debes tener cuidado, sabes que los cazadores de licántropos son muy hábiles en esas tierras…

- No será problema, aun tengo una buena reserva de la poción matalobos mejorada que Snape preparó la última vez, evita la transformación completa, así que podré manejarlo…

- Bien, te daré la dirección de una hermana de nuestro nuevo aliado, no debes ir a su casa para evitar levantar sospechas, estoy seguro de que Voldemort lo vigila…

- De acuerdo. – Remus no ponía mucha atención a lo que Dumbledore le decía, pero la verdad es que ¿quién puede culparlo?

Albus Dumbledore, estaba preocupado por Remus. Mientras el matrimonio Snape estuvo en Grimmauld Place, el se comportó como un buen amigo, incluso de Severus, pero al irse la pareja… el ánimo del hombre lobo estaba hecho añicos. La mejor manera de hacerlo reaccionar era proporcionándole trabajo y manteniéndole ocupado; era por esa razón que lo enviaba a Bulgaria. La verdad es que no necesitaba vigilar a Viktor Krum, sabía mejor que nadie que el chico estaba del lado correcto.

Después del torneo de los Tres Magos, Viktor Krum había mantenido correspondencia con dos personas: Hermione Granger y Albus Dumbledore. Estas dos amistades se habían afianzado mucho y desde su graduación, Krum había manifestado la intención de luchar contra Voldemort. Debido a la escuela a la que perteneció, nunca reveló sus intenciones, pues tampoco quería morir joven por la causa. Esto le valió que recibiera una invitación muy cordial a formar parte de los mortífagos y Krum, aceptó. La verdad es que le atraía la idea de investigarlos a fondo y enviar la información a Dumbledore, pero la noticia de que debía trasladarse a Inglaterra con el grupo principal, había proporcionado a todos una salida. Viktor Krum sería el nuevo espía de la Orden del Fénix, si es que era posible retirar a Snape, y ahora a su esposa, sin que fueran seriamente dañados.

Además, si Dumbledore no se equivocaba, Remus podría encontrar algo más en ese viaje…

El sol ya había salido hacía unas horas. Snape se había despertado con el alba y se entretenía viendo dormir a su esposa… su esposa, su mujer, su amante, su amiga… era una delicia poder darle todos esos adjetivos a la joven que dormía a su lado. La noche anterior, había sido mágica para ambos, pero él en especial sentía que la vida volvía a sonreírle, aunque al saber que era amado por ella había recobrado las ganas de vivir, ahora que eran realmente marido y mujer, sentía que todo era posible y que todavía había esperanza.

Sabía que ese día tenían que regresar al castillo, pero no le importaba, eran solo dos días y luego, estarían en Hogwarts… El profesor de pociones se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, algo que guardaba en un bolsillo. Por fin lo encontró, en sus manos estaba una cadenita de oro blanco con un hermoso dije: una rosa de plata con una esmeralda en el centro, era una hermosa joya, había pertenecido a su primera esposa. Recordaba perfectamente como relucía ese dije en su cuello… ahora debía ser de ella… de su esposa. El lo había comprado para ella en sus años de colegio.

Silenciosamente, para no despertarla, se acercó a ella y le puso la cadenita alrededor del cuello. Se veía hermosa, ¿sería cierto que podía serse tan feliz?

Nymphadora Snape comenzó a despertar unos segundos después de que su marido le pusiera la cadenita. Lentamente se enderezó y se cubrió con la sábana, su mano derecha subió hasta su cuello y tocó el dije.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó suavemente.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo Snape besándola tiernamente. – es un dije, quiero que lo tengas, no es necesario que lo uses, solo quería ver como se veía en ti.

- Gracias… – su mirada era completamente interrogativa.

- Perteneció a Mary Ann, lo compré cuando éramos compañeros de colegio, – él se volvió y le dio la espalda a su esposa antes de continuar hablando – sé que no debería darte una joya de mi primera esposa, pero fue lo que me permitió reunirme con Dumbledore y entrar a trabajar con la Orden del Fénix en aquellos años… envié el dije con una nota, él comprendió que era lo más preciado que tenía y que si se lo enviaba era que estaba renunciando a todo para regresar al buen camino… – hizo una pausa y agregó – no tienes que usarlo, pero quiero que sepas que renuncio a todo para estar contigo… eres lo único que tiene valor para mi ahora.

Los ojos de su esposa estaban anegados en lágrimas y su mano sostenía firmemente el dije que él le había puesto al cuello. Sin soltar el dije, alargó su mano izquierda hasta colocarla sobre el hombro de su marido, que se hallaba sentado a su lado en la cama, pero de espaldas a ella. El se volvió a besarla, pero la visión que tuvo se lo impidió. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¡no podía ser cierto lo que veía! ¡no ella!…

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡no puede ser posible! – gritó el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella asustada.

Él tomó el brazo izquierdo de su mujer y le dio suavemente la vuelta para que pudiera ver el interior de su propio antebrazo, ahí, negra como la muerte, estaba la marca tenebrosa…

- Aliance, ¿crees que es apropiado que recibas a un hombre lobo en tu casa? Sé que te dedicas a estudiarlos pero no creo que sea indicado que venga a vivir aquí, aunque sea temporalmente.

- ¡Por Merlín Viktor! Estará aquí solo un par de semanas… – contestó la mujer bastante molesta.

- ¿Y habrá luna llena en esos días? – preguntó a su vez Viktor Krum, el gran jugador de la selección búlgara de Quiddich.

- ¡No! – respondió Aliance.

- Pero no sabes si va a tener que quedarse por más tiempo… los licántropos que has estudiado no estaban viviendo contigo en la misma casa ¿o sí? – interpeló Krum.

- Aunque la luna llena estuviera en ese período, eso no me impediría aceptarlo en mi casa – aseguró ella – sabes que me dedico a estudiarlos y a buscar una cura para su mal, tengo a mano todas las pociones necesarias para evitar que sean violentos en ese período del mes…

- ¡No quiero que te pongas en peligro! – aseguró Viktor dispuesto a continuar con la discusión.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente y hablando con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero que no dejaba lugar a réplicas – no te estoy pidiendo permiso para esto, este hombre lobo trabaja para Albus Dumbledore y tú confías en él ¿no? Pues yo también, eras solo un niño cuando yo estudié en Hogwarts y puedo asegurarte que si él me dice que ese hombre es de fiar, yo le voy a creer.

- Bueno, supongo que no voy a convencerte…

- No, ¡no lo harás! – aseguró ella sonriente – espero a mi huésped a partir de la otra semana.

- Bien, yo tengo que irme. Debo estar en el castillo del señor Tenebroso mañana en la mañana, ¡comienza el juego, hermanita!

- Solo espero que en este juego también seas el mejor jugador…

Viktor Krum y su hermana Aliance Krum, eran muy unidos. Aliance se había criado en Inglaterra con la hermana menor de su madre, por este motivo ella había estudiado en Hogwarts y conocía a Albus Dumbledore. Sus padres se habían mantenido en Bulgaria y ella les escribía regularmente y les visitaba un par de semanas cada vez que tenían vacaciones de cambio de año lectivo. Su estancia en Hogwarts había sido muy interesante, tenía muchos gratos recuerdos de esa época: podía recordar las horas que pasó leyendo en la biblioteca, las amigas que había conocido en esa época, las bromas que presenció, sobre todo las que los Merodeadores gastaban a los Slytherin y los amenos ratos que pasó investigando todo lo posible acerca de los licántropos. Dumbledore cultivó ese gusto en ella, sabía que le interesaba el tema y cuando la veía en los pasillos conversaban sobre los hombres lobo.

Su ritmo de vida en Hogwarts fue interrumpido cuando cursaba el sexto año. Su padre le avisó que su madre estaba embarazada nuevamente y que las cosas no iban bien. Al llegar las vacaciones, Aliance se trasladó a Bulgaria, en esa época nació su hermano, murió su madre y solo dos meses después murió su padre… Así con solo 17 años se vio con un niño en los brazos y su último año escolar por delante. Con ayuda de su tía, Aliance terminó su colegio y regresó con su hermano a su Bulgaria natal a labrarse una vida allá con lo que sus padres les habían heredado. La vida fue buena con ellos y podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, para ella y para el pequeño Viktor.

- ¡No puede ser! Esto no tenía por qué suceder… – decía incrédulo Severus Snape – no tiene sentido…

- ¿Por qué crees que sucedió? – preguntó su esposa tranquilamente.

- No lo sé, ¡no tiene sentido! Nunca oí hablar de algo semejante. Bueno, con Mary Ann no podía suceder porque ya estaba marcada, pero el resto…

- Probablemente los otros matrimonios eran entre mortífagos y ambos tenían ya la marca… – sugirió la chica – también podría deberse a que sus mujeres no estaban en contacto contigo y por eso no lo notaste, ¡no te preocupes por esto!

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Tienes la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo! Él puede saber dónde te encuentras a cada momento y convocarte con solo un toque en la marca de alguien más… esto es una catástrofe… – la cara de Snape un abatimiento mayor que el que denotó al morir su primera esposa – ¡¡Perdóname!!

- Pero ¿qué dices? No hay nada que perdonarte, no ves que esto solo es una consecuencia. Lo que pasó entre nosotros es lo que realmente me importa, ¡y yo quería que sucediera! Si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser tu mujer, estoy feliz de pagarlo, ¿no comprendes que te amo? – la joven hablaba con tanta convicción que el profesor de pociones solo acataba a mirarla atentamente sin contradecirla o aceptar lo que decía.

Lentamente Nymphadora se acercó a su marido y lo rodeó con sus brazos, ¡tantas veces había sido consolada por él en los últimos días!, realmente le parecía justo que ella pudiera hacerlo con él en esos momentos. Eso es parte de su amor, que se brinden consuelo cada vez que lo necesiten.

- Creo que esto explica porqué Voldemort insistía tanto en la consumación del matrimonio… – dijo Snape – ahora eres definitivamente una mortífago…

- Te equivocas, ni tú, ni yo somos mortífagos, ni vamos a serlo nunca… somos libres porque nuestro corazón no está con él. Tu corazón está conmigo y el mío está contigo y ambos están avocados a luchar contra lord Voldemort. El único inconveniente es que ahora tendré que usar siempre mangas largas… – bromeó ella.

Snape hizo una mueca más que una sonrisa, pero le devolvió el abrazo a su esposa. Por lo menos ella no lo culpaba por lo que ahora habitaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Remus Lupin elaboraba una lista con las cosas que debía llevar a Bulgaria. No quería ser una carga para su anfitriona; por otro lado, tampoco quería llevar más de lo que necesitaba.

Dumbledore había mencionado que la mujer que lo recibiría era hermana de Krum, su nombre es Aliance Krum, el nombre no era muy común. Él recordaba a alguien con ese nombre en sus años de escuela, pero claro que no podía ser la misma persona, probablemente la hermana de Krum habría estudiado en la misma escuela de su hermano… En fin, recordaba a una chica con ese nombre, era una ravenclaw y si la memoria no le fallaba, era una joven muy hermosa. Él siempre le temió, tenía una extraña afición por los licántropos y casi podría jurar que lo tenía en la mira, pero la verdad es que nunca dio señales de saber realmente su verdad…

Suponía que no tendría que estar más que dos semanas en su casa, en ese período no habría luna llena, pero debido a la naturaleza de su misión, ignoraba si tendría que mantenerse más tiempo en Bulgaria. No le temía a los cazadores de licántropos, teniendo en su poder la poción matalobos podría pasar la transformación en su habitación sin molestar a nadie; solo esperaba que su anfitriona no se molestara por su falta de sociabilidad en esos días.

Tenía que llevar a buen término su misión. Comenzó por escribirle una nota a su futura casera. En ella le indicaba que llegaría exactamente el 26 de agosto, tres días después de enviada la nota, al final había rechazado regresar a impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts y por lo tanto podía hacer el viaje sin presión de tiempo. En la carta, le agradecía a la señorita Krum la hospitalidad que le brindaba y le aseguraba que no tendría queja alguna de su inquilino. En fin, ¡todo por la diplomacia!

A Nymphadora Snape no le costó mucho levantar el ánimo de su esposo. La verdad es que una vez asumido que no había vuelta atrás en lo sucedido, lo único que les quedaba era seguir adelante. Por otra parte, ya no tendrían que fingir que habían llevado a cabo la orden de lord Voldemort sin haberlo hecho, lo que de todas maneras habría sido muy difícil debido a la visible marca que la joven no tendría, de no haber consumado su matrimonio.

Luego de desayunar, la pareja se dispuso a recoger los encargos del día anterior. Se dirigieron juntos a una tienda de ingredientes inestables para pociones; el pedido de Snape estaba listo. Al salir de esa tienda, escucharon gritos:

- ¡Profesor! ¡profesor Snape! – sonaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

- Cariño, creo que te llaman – le dijo su esposa al ver que él no reaccionaba.

- Sí, creo que sí, pero no comprendo por que… – le comentó su esposo volviéndose extrañado para mirar a la persona que gritaba su nombre… entonces lo recordó. La noche anterior había hecho un encargo de última hora…

El hombre les dio alcance en un dos por tres y le tendió una caja a Snape. La caja tenía agujeros en los costados y venía amarrada con un hermoso lazo blanco y dorado que, por arte de magia, cambiaba su diseño de anillos entrelazados a palomas blancas.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – dijo el profesor al hombre – ¿cuánto le debo?

- Nada, considérenlo el regalo de bodas de un servidor – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios – ¡muchas felicidades a ambos!

El profesor quiso protestar pero ya su esposa agradecía al hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla y una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella cuando el vendedor se hubo retirado. – ¿Tú sabes?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces ¡ábrelo! yo ya sé lo que contiene – le dijo él seriamente.

La joven tomó la caja entre sus manos y escuchó un suave sonido dentro. Al acercarse al caja a sus ojos notó cómo se movía y algo arañaba la caja desde adentro. Entonces, abrió la caja y pudo verlo claramente. Era un hermoso conejo gris con los ojos negros, tenía un bello lazo rojo al cuello y movía su naricita tratando de oler las manos de la chica. Snape lo sacó de la caja con una mano, tomó la caja con la otra y depositó el animal en los brazos de su esposa.

- ¡Es precioso! ¿cómo se llama?

- Supongo que tendrás que ponerle nombre… – dijo él.

- Pero habías dicho que no querías una mascota… – dijo ella con una sonrisa pero un poco extrañada.

- Creo que puedo soportarlo…

- Gracias – le susurró ella al oído muy suavemente y acercándose a sus labios lo besó. Algunos estudiantes que compraban sus útiles escolares en ese momento miraban anonanados a su temible profesor de pociones besar apasionadamente a esa extraña joven… después de todo el periódico no se había equivocado esta vez… ¡eso es convivencia pacífica!

Esa era la última vez que se permitía pensar en ella… de ese día en adelante, su vida tendría que seguir y lo único que podía hacer era dejarla ir. Ella había decidido el rumbo de su vida, se había casado con Severus Snape y parecía feliz. Sinceramente esperaba que esa felicidad no se viera nunca empañada, ella se merecía toda la alegría que pudiera vivir y si era con Snape y no con él, era capaz de aceptarlo.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Que seas muy feliz y que yo pueda olvidarte! – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

- Por supuesto profesor – dijo Lupin un poco colorado.

- Me alegra verte de tan buen ánimo – dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa – dime sinceramente, ¿estás listo para tu viaje? ¿crees que todo estará a punto para partir?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que todo estará listo…

- Y, ¿si fuera necesario partir inmediatamente? – preguntó el director – ¿crees que podría ser?

- ¿Es necesario partir ya? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí, me temo que Víktor fue llamado por Voldemort para que se presente lo más pronto posible a Londres, si no te apuras llegarás cuando ya haya partido rumbo a Inglaterra…

- Supongo que entonces mi viaje será más reducido de lo que pensábamos…

- No, quiero que aunque él ya no esté, te tomes tu tiempo para averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre él… se que no será lo mismo con él lejos, pero creo que eso convencerá a Voldemort de las "oscuras" intenciones del señor Krum.

- Partiré esta misma noche – aseguró el licántropo.

- La siento Bellatrix, vendrán esta misma tarde – aseguró lord Voldemort a su preferida, sabía que se había consumado el matrimonio, pues ahora podía percibir la presencia de la joven como sentía la de todos los que llevaban la marca tenebrosa en su piel – vas a ser su contacto de ahora en adelante. Debes vigilarla… no confío en ella.

- Lo que usted mande, mi señor. ¿Ella se quedará en el castillo cuando Snape se vaya? – preguntó seriamente. Ella deseaba que su sobrina se quedara en el castillo, de esa manera podría vengarse… ¡ah la venganza! ¡qué dulce! No podía permitir que todo lo que la chica había hecho, aun sin querer al llegar al castillo, quedara impune.

- No, se irá con su esposo, pero tengo una misión para ella… es el momento de hacer una revisión profunda de mis súbditos y voy a hacerlo.

Eso era una dificultad para sus planes, si Nymphadora se quedara en el castillo, ella podría cumplir sus planes, pero de lejos… ya se le ocurriría algo, la verdad es que la distancia nunca le había impedido cumplir con sus juramentos. Tendría que ir resolviendo los problemas cuando se le presentaran.

- ¿Seré su contacto?

- Sí, ¡tenemos una nueva mortífago, Bella! – dijo con lo que podría haberse interpretado como un dejo de alegría si no fuera por que él no sabía lo que era la felicidad. – mis planes están funcionando, tal y como lo pensé.

Con un gesto Voldemort le indicó a la mujer que se retirara, era el momento de valorar lo que había sucedido y eso prefería hacerlo a solas.

Hace unos meses esa joven se había presentado aduciendo que quería vengarse de Dumbledore, pero él sabía que no era cierto… aunque la joven fue bastante buena para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, su mente no fue lo suficientemente ágil para ocultarle el "odio" intenso que le profesaba al profesor de pociones. Aunque podía ser cierto que quisiera dejar a Dumbledore y formar parte de su grupo, cosa que dudaba, eso no explicaba lo que sentía por el profesor de pociones. Así comenzaron sus sospechas…

Sospechó primeramente que ella sabía que él era un espía y traicionaba a la Orden del Fénix y que por lo tanto quería vengarse de Snape poniéndolo al descubierto. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que de querer hacer eso no habría necesitado unirse al grupo, tenía que ser algo más complicado… así descubrió que Snape era un doble espía y que la chica no creía en su fidelidad a Dumbledore.

Ahora él la tenía en su poder, sabía que era la mujer de un mortífago, con todo lo que esto significaba. En estos momentos el tenía la capacidad de conocer su ubicación y sentir un poco de sus emociones debido a la marca que estaba grabada en su piel… ahora él era su dueño.

_En el siguiente capítulo la llegada al castillo, la misión de la señora Snape y el viaje a Bulgaria…_


	19. Cambio de panorama para todos

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola a todos y a todas… ya estoy de regreso. Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo la historia, la verdad es que he sido inconstante en la fecha de publicación y por eso estoy tan contenta de que continúen leyendo el fic.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Sara Fénix Black (mi pequeña hermanita…) por publicar por mi el capítulo anterior. Felicidades por los premios a tu historia, es buenísima!! Si quieren leer algo muy bueno pásense por SFP&SFB cuando tengan oportunidad. La verdad es que sin ella, habría subido el capítulo hasta el viernes… por suerte ya estoy mejor de salud y estoy saliendo de cuatrimestre. El problema es que la otra semana inicio el siguiente período lectivo… pero en fin, haré lo posible por no tener que pasar la publicación a cada quince días.

Como lo prometido es deuda, voy a contestar los reviews recibidos para los dos últimos capítulos. Me disculpo si se lleva más espacio que el esperado, pero considero que debo responder a sus comentarios. Aquí van:

**_Alexms_**: hola amiga mía, que bueno que me enviaste el mensaje, ¿viste lo que me pasó con tus capítulos? Lo siento… no fue mi intención, pero bueno, creo que comenté todo, o al menos lo intenté. Lo de los niños, es que no pude evitarlo, me pareció interesante que se encontraran con la pareja en un terreno neutral, sobre todo para darle a Harry la oportunidad de verla a ella con él y poner todo en perspectiva. Con respecto a Ginny, creo que es la más empática del grupo y eso hace que se entere de cosas que los demás no perciben. Espero que esto le ayude en su futura relación con Harry…  
Con respecto a Ron y Hermione, en todos los fics ella es la que se da cuenta primero que está enamorada de él y luego, cuando no hay más remedio él cae en cuenta de que también está colado por ella… por eso decidí que aquí fuera al revés: él va a conquistarla y ella se va a percatar de que lo quiere. Con respecto a la noche que pasaron en el callejón, supongo que el saber que ella lo ama como él la ama a ella y que al día siguiente debían regresar al castillo de Voldemort, hizo que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a estar más cerca de lo que ya habían estado y sobre todo amarse como nunca antes… creo que era el momento adecuado para ambos  
Lo del conejo tienes razón es un animal muy travieso, pero yo siempre he querido tener uno y nunca he podido, así que por eso un conejo. Lo de los chicos pues son un poco plastas así que ni modo, Ron sobre todo es de lo más necio, creo una de tantas veces lo van a pescar haciendo gestos y Snape no va a dejar títere con cabeza. En fin, que como siempre estás muy acertada en tus comentarios. Mañana te escribiré un correo para comentarte otras cosas, porque ya aquí esto se hace un poco largo. Cuídate mucho.

**_Andreina Snape_**: hola jefa! Que bueno que seas tan comprensiva. Mira que en este momento ya estoy mejorcita, espero estar del todo bien para la siguiente semana. Me alegra que luego de tantos capítulos aun quieras seguir leyendo. Te cuento que no será muchísimos más, porque está planeada para 27, espero que no se me vaya mucho más allá. Gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate mucho.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola wapa, qué bien que sigues por estos rumbos! Espero que este capítulo te guste, tiene que ver con los planes de Voldemort para nuestros protagonistas. Me alegra que te guste lo del cuarteto, pero por el momento ya no salen hasta el colegio, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para seguir leyendo de ellos. Espero que tú continúes con tu historia, porque las dos parejas están muy interesantes.

**_ChicaFeltonMalfoy_**: hola niña, me has hecho enrojecer con tus halagos. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara como se desarrolla la historia. Espero que este capítulo te sirva para salir de dudas con respecto a lo que proyecto el innombrable. Vas a ver que nuestra pareja va a tener que jugársela para salir bien librada de esta. Espero que te siga gustando la historia… cuídate.

**_Clau de Snape_**: hola amiga, que bueno que has tenido tiempo de leer la historia, ya sabes que tu opinión es de las que espero con más ansias… siempre pones el dedo en la llaga en caso de que haya metido la pata, así que me alegro cuando no marcas algo que pudo traer cola. Tienes razón con lo de las parejas de niños, creo que son las que JK debería dejar al final, espero que no vaya a matar a alguno de ellos…  
Con respecto a Snape, creo que es muy dulce que solo tenga ojos para ella. Creo que son tal para cual, pues al llegar él se deshizo de los chicos. Lo de Harry y Ginny creo que será como lo pintas, él ya se ha dado cuenta de lo especial que es la pelirroja y ahora que regresen al colegio va a tener un nuevo aliciente para salir victorioso en las pruebas que se le presenten. En cuanto a Ron, tengo la idea de hacer que sea él el que se entere de que está enamorado y que cuando se lance a la conquista ella descubra que siente lo mismo por él, en fin hacerlo un poco al revés de otros fics.  
Lo de la mascota fue una licencia de mi parte, me encantó la idea de que Snape vea que con esta chica las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles y sobre todo que descubra que ella va a tener siempre algo que decir respecto a sus decisiones. El conejito no será muy importante, pero creo que fue significativo.

**_Drake-Malfoy_**: hola ¡qué bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Me alegra que te des la vuelta por acá. Yo últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo de leer, así que no sé si estoy al día con tu historia, voy a tener que revisar… Bueno, con "su mejor estudiante" me temo que no hay mucho que decir, era un one-shot de celebración y la verdad es que no tengo pensado nada para continuarlo… tal vez en algún momento haga un epílogo, pero no creo que sea pronto (apenas tengo tiempo de escribir para esta historia…) Bueno, cuídate mucho.

**_Elanor Black_**: hola chica, como ves, en este capítulo ya se sabe un poco más de los planes del malvado Voldemort. Ahora nuestra pareja tendrá que ver cómo sale adelante con todo lo que le espera… yo creo que todo se va a solucionar, pero quien sabe si sea muy difícil de lograr… Lo de Ron y sus pensamientos sobre sus posibilidades de conquistar a la castaña, creo que es un poco simplista, pero es que él es así, no puede evitarlo.

**_Ichan_**: hola… ¿qué tal? Espero que bien. Deseo que los últimos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado y que este no se quede atrás, aunque no sea muy romántico. Lo de la pareja para Lupin fue algo que surgió luego de que ya había planeado la historia, así que espero que no quede como un parche. Espero que te convenzan los planes de Voldemort para nuestra pareja. Cuídate mucho.

**_Kari_**: hola niña, me alegra que te guste la historia. Yo publico, o al menos intento, cada lunes, pero no siempre las cosas salen como las planeo, así que a veces no publico hasta el jueves, pero en la medida de lo posible, los lunes hay capítulo nuevo. Espero que este te guste, lo que Voldemort tiene planeado no siempre es lo que se espera, a ver qué te parece…

**_Laurana-Malfoy-rin_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te gusta la historia. como habrás visto no hay muchas con esta pareja, si quieres leer una buenísima léete "Descubrimientos" de Alexms. Hay otra que se llama "Serendípity" pero hace mucho que no continúa. Yo tengo otra que se llama "Grabado a fuego" y es el único Tonks – Snape terminado que aparece al buscar la pareja. Espero que los disfrutes. Bueno, yo he leído algo tuyo, me ha gustado bastante y espero que continúes pronto. Gracias por leer el fic, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**_Meilin2_**: hola niña, ¿qué pasó con tu historia? no me han llegado más avisos… espero que publiques pronto a ver que pasó con Drucila. Espero que este capítulo te saque de bastantes dudas con respecto a los planes del innombrable. Por cierto el conejito se llama Pascual (como la leche…), pero aun no lo han dicho, hay que esperar un poquitito (y sobre todo esperar que no llegue el perrito de tu canción). Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya verás que pronto estoy de a tiro…

**_Nariko2_**: hola, que bueno que sigues por estos rumbos. Lo de Remus fue algo que surgió, me alegra que te guste. Espero que el lobito tenga una buena estancia en Bulgaria, lo de Krum si lo tenía planeado desde el inicio, era el ideal para suplir a Snape en esa tarea sobre todo porque, debido a la escuela en que estudió, no extraña a nadie que se vea mezclado con los mortífagos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**_Nocrala_**: hola amiga mexicana! Que bueno que estás por acá… Estoy muy contenta, sobre todo porque por fin pude sorprenderte. Ya era hora de que no adivinaras lo que iba a pasar. Lo del callejón y los chicos me pareció interesante, pues Harry debe acostumbrarse a que Tonks es ahora la señora Snape y que si la quiere en su vida tendrá que aceptar también al profesor de pociones. Como habrás leído el amor que se demostraron esa noche en el callejón trajo cola y un nuevo problema para nuestra pareja, pero en fin, ella parece feliz de tener el problema y él se ha resignado a lo de la marca. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia (y a ver si te sorprendo con lo que tiene pensado Voldemort para ellos…) Por cierto, cuando vas a volver a publicar?

**_Pupi-Chan_**: hola wapa, me alegra que te gustara lo del conejito y sobre todo que apruebes lo de Remus, verás que la chica tiene su propios intereses, y no es de acción como Tonks, pero la verdad es que no quería que fuera alguien parecido a ella sino más bien que fuera completamente diferente. Espero que te guste lo que sigue.

**_Sakura – Diana – Black_**: hola amiguita, ¿cómo te va? Espero que tu historia siga tan interesante como hasta el momento, ya estoy esperando el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra que aceptes que Snape puede ser tierno en algunos momentos. Supongo que al igual que Sara, tienes a Sirius por el prototipo del galán. En fin, ¡que viva la diferencia de gustos! Cuídate y no olvides actualizar pronto.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola wapa! Gracias por la publicación de la vez anterior. Estoy deseando que publiques el fic de celebración de los 200 reviews de SFP&SFB, a mi me encantó. Espero que podamos ponernos de acuerdo para las dos historias que hay en el aire… la verdad es que no creo que sea pronto, porque con costos tengo tiempo para esta…

**_Sarameliss_**: hola wapa, me alegra que te guste la historia y lamento que no te agradara que emparejara a Harry con Ginny, pero la verdad es que me parece que es lo que podría suceder en los libros. Me temo que Ginny – Draco no es muy probable, al menos hasta el quinto libro no parece ser una posibilidad real. Tengo que aceptar que Snape – Tonks tampoco lo es, pero al menos no son enemigos declarados. Bueno, dejando eso de lado espero que puedas disfrutar del resto de la historia. Cuídate mucho.

**_Taka chan_**: hola ¿qué tal? Espero que te encuentres bien y que te guste también lo que sucede en este capítulo. Verás que los chicos no salen en este, pero es que hay que arreglar algunas cosas antes de regresar al colegio, ya verás que nuestro querido profesor puede ser muy duro cuando se trata de su esposa… solo que no con ella. Cuídate. Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor, aunque me queda una tos de perro que desconcentro a todos en la oficina…

**Capítulo XIX: Cambio de panorama para todos**

Remus viajó a Bulgaria para investigar a un posible espía y el matrimonio Snape regresa al castillo de Voldemort.

No le gustaba mucho el clima de ese país. La verdad es que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a Inglaterra y no le agradaba tener que hacer cambios bruscos, pero tenía muchas razones para aceptar esa misión.

La primera de ellas era la necesidad de alejarse de Nymphadora Snape, la mujer que amaba y a la que no tenía acceso debido a su matrimonio con uno de sus excompañeros de colegio. Sabía que no iba a poder olvidarla si la estaba viendo constantemente y que la felicidad de ella por su nueva condición lo golpeaba muy fuerte.

La segunda de las razones se relacionaba más con la gratitud que le debía a Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio había confiado en él cuando nadie más lo había hecho, incluso le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar cuando creyó que nunca iba a poder recibir educación formal. Ese hombre no solo le había tendido la mano en ese momento, sino que se la seguía tendiendo a cada momento.

Después de considerar estas dos razones, ninguna otra tenía importancia para él. Ahora iba a comenzar con su labor y nadie iba a impedir que la llevara a cabo. Le habían indicado que debía viajar por medio de la red flu hasta Bulgaria, pero que al llegar a un pub llamado "El brujo cojo" debía tomar un auto muggle llamado taxi y viajar hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Había hecho lo que le indicaron y se encontraba viajando hacia la dirección que apareció en el papel en el momento de ubicarse en el asiento del pasajero.

Remus había imaginado que Aliance Krum viviría en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de los hospitales o centros científicos, pues Dumbledore le había dicho que era investigadora científica. Se preguntaba si no estaría en una trampa y Voldemort tenía a la familia Krum entre los suyos. Eso era posible, "puedo estar dirigiéndome a la boca del lobo"; al pensar esto sonrió debido a la ironía del dicho popular. En ese momento el taxista le indicó que ya habían llegado y le indicó el monto a pagar. Lupin canceló el importe y es preciso decir que, debido a su desconocimiento del dinero muggle, le dejó una buena propina.

- No debería acercarse a este lugar – le dijo el hombre – dicen que está embrujado. Por lo menos no se quede muy tarde…

- Gracias por la advertencia – dijo Lupin, "eso es precisamente lo que espero".

Hacía una mañana bastante lluviosa y el bosque que se extendía a su derecha era muy similar al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Esperaba encontrar algún tipo de edificio en el que pudiera estar Aliance Krum, pero la verdad es que no se veía más que una pequeña casa a lo lejos. Lentamente se dirigió hasta allá… cuando se acercaba a la puerta, esta se abrió y una mujer muy hermosa y con una sonrisa muy acogedora apareció por ella.

- Hola señor Lupin – dijo la mujer.

- Hola, ¿es usted la señorita Krum? – preguntó Remus mirándola atentamente. Era una mujer de unos treinta años o poco más y la verdad es que era muy guapa. Esos ojos miel, eran toda una belleza…

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo corriéndose para que él pudiera ingresar a la casa – la verdad es que no lo esperaba hasta la semana entrante, pero ese mensaje que recibió Víktor varió los planes de todos. Yo esperaba poder pasar con él unos días más antes de que entrara a eso, pero en fin… ¡uno propone y Dios dispone!

- Gracias – dijo Remus sonriéndole a Aliance – la verdad es que me alegra que pudiera recibirme antes de lo planeado señorita…

- ¡Oh! No se preocupe por eso y llámame Aliance, ¿puedo tutearte?

- Por supuesto, por favor llámeme Remus, todos lo hacen.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? Tengo hechos unos emparedados de queso y chocolate caliente, ¿te apetece?

La verdad es que Remus había desayunado algo, pero no podía rechazar una taza de chocolate… Aliance lo hizo entrar en el comedor y con su varita sirvió un desayuno para los dos.

- Más tarde te enseñaré la casa, no es muy grande, pero ya que vamos a vivir juntos unos días es mejor que sepas dónde está todo.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable. Espero que lo que tenga que hacer no me lleve muchos días, la verdad es que quiero estar antes de fin de mes en Inglaterra… – dijo Lupin.

- Antes de luna llena… – dijo ella.

- ¿Perdón? – exclamó Lupin atragantándose.

- Digo que deseas regresar antes de la luna llena. Yo mido el tiempo por la luna, no por los meses del calendario oficial, es más conveniente para mi.

Remus la miró muy intensamente preguntándose si ella tendría algún interés especial para medir el tiempo por la luna…

* * *

- Ya casi llegamos – dijo Snape a su esposa – es mejor que te prepares, estoy seguro que ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que tienes la marca, así que supongo que nos llamará pronto a su presencia, solo tiene dos días para lo que sea que quiere hacer.

- ¿Crees que realmente Voldemort quiera que yo haga eso? – preguntó incrédula la chica. – Tengo la impresión de que debe haber algo más…

- Por supuesto, creo que no confía en tu "conversión" hacia los mortífagos. Quiere matar dos pájaros de un solo golpe y, a la vez, lastimar a Dumbledore.

Su esposa se quedó mirándolo fijamente e iba a pedirle que le aclarara sus palabras cuando llegaron al castillo… tendría que esperar a que se encontraran a solas en su habitación.

Al ingresar al castillo, ambos notaron que los observaban. Era Lucius Malfoy. Desde su ubicación al tope de las escaleras, miraba atentamente a la pareja. El matrimonio Snape subió a sus habitaciones e ignoraron a Malfoy al pasarle al lado. A quien no pudieron evadir fue a Bellatrix Lestrange, ella los esperaba cerca de la puerta de sus habitaciones.

- ¡Sobrina! Que bien que regresaras, estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a cumplir con tu palabra – dijo la mujer.

- No te preocupes tía, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. – aseguró la chica mirándola a los ojos.

- Me alegro, porque mi señor desea verte y creo que quiere ver que le prometas algo… – dijo la mujer mirándola significativamente.

- Iré inmediatamente – dijo la joven. Se volvió lentamente a su marido y agregó – debo irme, volveré pronto.

* * *

El salón de lord Voldemort estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo el señor Oscuro y su inseparable Nagini se encontraban en él. Al entrar la joven a la habitación, Nagini fue enviada a su cesta y el señor Tenebroso dedicó toda su atención a la auror. Tenía muchos planes en mente, pero el principal era lograr que ella le ayudara a deshacerse de los traidores.

- Les quedan dos días en el castillo – dijo Voldemort a modo de saludo.

- Así es mi señor – dijo la chica hincando una rodilla en tierra y esperando alguna señal para levantarse.

Lord Voldemort se adentró en su mente y comenzó a observar todo lo que ella le permitía. Pudo ver su salida del castillo, su viaje a Londres, la llegada al cuartel de la Orden, parte de su conversación con Dumbledore y con Remus y su estancia en el callejón Diagon. Snape y ella habían acordado permitirle ver su acercamiento de la noche anterior, sin mostrarle los detalles más íntimos; esto debido a que él ya sabía de la consumación debido a la sensación de presencia que debía tener respecto a la chica.

- ¡Levántate! Sé que la marca ha aparecido en tu brazo – dijo Voldemort señalándole el antebrazo izquierdo.

- Así es mi señor – dijo la chica levantándose.

- Ahora eres una mortífago… – lord Voldemort la miraba atentamente a los ojos, como tratando de ver qué había en la cabeza de la joven – debes aprender muchas cosas de nuestras costumbres, ya te irás enterando.

La señora Snape se limitó a asentir en silencio, la verdad es que no estaba segura aun de las intenciones del señor Tenebroso y eso la incomodaba.

- Para poder llamarte "mortífago" tienes que pasar por una misión de prueba y voy a asignártela.

- Lo que usted ordene mi señor – dijo la chica con voz débil. La verdad es que estaba bastante asustada, no podía imaginarse que tipo de orden recibiría o si esta la llevaría a convertirse en una criminal.

Ese era el momento. Voldemort había estado esperando la oportunidad de desenmascarar al traidor que había en sus filas y lo iba a hacer ahora. Utilizaría a esa chica que ingenuamente creyó poder engañarlo… pero no lo había conseguido.

Cuando se acercó a sus filas, Bellatrix le informó acerca de la historia de la chica y de sus relaciones con personas cercanas a Dumbledore. Él nunca creyó que la joven realmente quisiera vengarse del director de Hogwarts…

- Sé que hay un traidor entre los mortífagos – dijo y esperó para ver si la joven reaccionaba de alguna manera, cosa que no sucedió. Luego de unos segundo continuó – esta persona está relacionada con Dumbledore y le está pasando información que malogra muchas de las misiones que asigno a mis mortífagos. Eso no puede continuar… hay que destruir a los que se interponen en nuestro camino.

Nymphadora Snape sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda, pero controló cualquier manifestación exterior de su temor. Voldemort describía el trabajo que realizaba su marido desde hace muchos años y el miedo comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella. Sentía como su boca se iba quedando seca y sus manos comenzaban a sudar; con un gran esfuerzo, se concentró para mantener cerrada su mente y para poner atención a cada palabra del innombrable.

- Yo personalmente estoy investigando a todos los mortífagos. El espía no tiene mucho tiempo por delante, la hora de su muerte se acerca… Algunos opinan que el espía es Snape, tu marido. Debido a que él se va casi todo el año de este lugar, no puedo estar al tanto de todo lo que hace… pero tú vas a estar con él, así que tu misión consiste en vigilarlo y recabar pruebas de su traición. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, mi señor – la chica habló con una seguridad que estaba muy lejana a sentir.

- Quisiera que me dijeras que piensas de esa acusación…

La joven tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sabía que no podía oponerse a realizar la misión que le habían asignado, pero debía intentar librarse de ella. Por otro lado, no era conveniente que lord Voldemort se percatara que su lealtad no estaba con él, así que debía ser muy cuidadosa con sus comentarios.

- Me cuesta creer que él sea un traidor. Desde que estoy casada con él no ha hecho más que ayudarme a que me adapte a la vida en este lugar y a que aprenda a ser una buena mortífago… pero si usted dice que es él, es porque no hay otra posibilidad… – la chica intentaba medir sus palabras y hacer entrar en duda al señor Oscuro, pero sabía que si ya había tomado una decisión, eso sería casi imposible – sé que pasa mucho tiempo de Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que no parece que en ese lugar confíen mucho en él, bueno solo el director… pero creía que era porque Snape necesitaba sacar información de él… – nuevo momento de incertidumbre – cumpliré con mi misión lo mejor que pueda, solo espero que existan pruebas de esa traición.

- ¿Dudas que sea culpable? – preguntó Voldemort directamente.

- No, lo que dudo es que existan las pruebas, si es un doble espía debe saber cubrir muy bien sus huellas… – dijo ella rápidamente.

- Bien, supongo que en eso tienes razón.

- Lo que usted diga mi señor… – ella no podía creerlo, ella había llegado hasta esa posición por sospechar de Snape, pero con respecto a la Orden del Fénix y ahora debía hacer un doble papel para poder desviar las sospechas de su marido. Esto se complicaba cada vez más.

La señora Snape había vuelto a inclinarse ante el señor Tenebroso y esperaba que le indicara que podía retirarse. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su mente cerrada, tenía muchísimas cosas en su cabeza. Debía comentar todo lo sucedido con Snape, solo él podía ayudarle a desentrañar este nuevo enigma, aunque tenía la impresión de que él ya sospechaba algo por el estilo… por otro lado, ella tenía una posición bastante precaria entre los mortífagos, y le parecía extraño que siendo así, le asignaran una misión tan delicada; sobre todo porque Voldemort no podía estar seguro de su fidelidad sin haberla sometido a algún tipo de prueba. En todo esto había algo bastante oscuro.

- Puedes retirarte.– dijo Voldemort y dirigiendo su varita a la chica murmuró – _Secretus Avada_…

Esto añadía un nuevo problema para la señora Snape. El hechizo que recibió la obligaba a mantener el secreto de lo que le habían comunicado, so pena de muerte para la persona que lo escuchara. ¿Cómo podría salir de este problema? ¿cómo podría ayudarla Snape si ella no podía decirle lo que sucedía? …y lo más delicado era que estaban sospechando de él, y no podría advertirle que se cuidara… tendría que hacer algo para protegerlo, ¿sería esto lo que él sospechaba?

La joven se enderezó y salió rápidamente del salón, al hacerlo tropezó con su querida tía, que se mantenía en la puerta. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, ¿qué debía hacer? sabía que Voldemort no se contentaría con que ella asegurara que Snape no era un traidor, él iba a querer ver pruebas de la traición y eso no iba a ser posible. Además, sabía que no conseguiría pruebas de descargo, Snape era un gran espía y siempre ocultaba sus huellas, era imposible encontrar algo que lo incriminara o lo dejara libre de dudas…

A esto se sumaba el problema que se presentaría al llegar a la habitación. Su marido estaría esperando para que le contara lo que había sucedido en ese pequeño encuentro entre ella y el señor Oscuro. Querría saber para qué la habían llamado y cuáles eran las intenciones del señor Tenebroso. Además, ¿cómo lograría ayuda si no podía decirle a nadie lo que sucedía? Mientras más meditaba la situación, más negro se presentaba el panorama ante sus ojos.

Caminaba lentamente y su cerebro se encontraba en otro mundo, uno que no le prestaba una cara muy alegre, uno que venía a empañar todo lo hermoso que le había sucedido en los tres últimos días, uno que le presagiaba malos momentos y tristes situaciones…

Sin darse cuenta se alejaba de sus habitaciones en lugar de acercarse a ellas, cuando fue capaz de darse cuenta de eso, tenía a un mortífago al frente que la miraba descaradamente y le cerraba el paso.

Lucius Malfoy estaba delante suyo y en su rostro se notaba que estaba deseando ese encuentro y que, además, esta vez no iba a estar desprevenido ante lo que ella o su esposo, que en ese momento ignoraba el encuentro, pudieran hacerle.

* * *

Bellatrix miraba intensamente a su señor. Estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que él le dijo a su sobrina, las dudas la estaban matando, y aprovechando su posición de favorita, se aventuró a preguntarle directamente acerca de las órdenes que recibiera la señora Snape.

- Mi señor, se que no debo preguntar, que sus órdenes son siempre correctas, pero no logro comprender lo que sucede… ¿confía usted en la señora Snape para esta misión? – preguntó un poco asombrada por su atrevimiento.

- Mi querida Bella, obviamente no puedes comprender… mi plan va mucho más allá de lo que escuchaste tras esa puerta… mi plan me permitirá deshacernos de todos los traidores que hay en el grupo, que son exactamente dos… – dijo Voldemort con su siseante voz.

- ¿Dos? Creía que era solo uno: Snape. ¿Quién es el otro? – preguntó ella casi inmediatamente.

- ¿No lo has adivinado? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos – no creerás que asignaré una misión como esta a una primeriza solo por su linda cara… no ella va a tener que entregar a su marido si quiere probar su lealtad y cuando no lo haga se desenmascarará a sí misma… pero eso no será lo único que suceda, vamos a tener una fiesta cuando esto suceda.

Bellatrix sonrió abiertamente a su señor, su venganza tal vez podría esperar hasta que la pareja cayera en desgracia ante lord Voldemort, de esa manera tendría más apoyo para lograr sus objetivos.

- Mi señor, usted siempre sabe lo que hace. Sé que su plan funcionará, espero que suceda pronto, estaré muy dispuesta a participar en el castigo que merecen…

- No debes importunarlos, creo que un poco de tranquilidad hará que ella se confíe e intente salvar a su esposo. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá a pedir de boca – y los ojos rojos del señor Tenebroso brillaron más que nunca – ya verás como conseguiré mi objetivo en una sola jugada… Trae a Snape aquí quiero hablar con él.

* * *

Luego de conocer cada rincón de la casa de Aliance, Remus se dispuso a arreglar su habitación y a ordenar lo que necesitaría para su investigación. Dumbledore le había hablado de dos tareas a realizar: investigar todo lo que pudiera de Víktor Krum y ayudar a Aliance en lo que ella requiriera. Según había entendido, la chica y Dumbledore eran amigos y las investigaciones de la chica eran del interés del director del colegio.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó Remus al entrar en la cocina.

- No, tengo todo resuelto por acá. ¿No quedamos en tutearnos? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Pues sí, pero creo que se me olvida Aliance.

- Pues vas a tener que concentrarte en eso… no me gustan las formalidades – y volviéndose a verlo de frente le preguntó – ¿ya te acomodaste en tu habitación? El cuarto interior no es muy grande, pero es la única con salita exterior. Supongo que vas a tener que entrevistar a algunas personas en estos días y puede serte de utilidad. Además, te aleja un poco de la actividad de mi laboratorio…

- Pues sí, ya me acomodé y la habitación me parece muy adecuada para lo que debo hacer. Con respecto a tu trabajo, pues la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que investigas…

En ese momento el vaso de vidrio que sostenía Aliance resbaló de sus manos y se hizo mil pedazos contra el piso de la cocina. Vaya si le trajo recuerdos al hombre lobo…

- ¿No sabes qué investigo? ¡Pero Dumbledore… dijo que…! ¡Pero…! – la joven lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos le temblaban y se notaba que no sabía qué decir. Definitivamente esa situación la había tomado desprevenida. Ella pensaba que él estaba ahí con pleno conocimiento de lo que ella hacía y que se había evitado la incómoda charla que vislumbraba.

Aliance había realizado todos sus trabajos con hombres y mujeres lobo que habían llegado a esa condición en la edad adulta. Nunca había estado en contacto de uno que lo fuera desde niño y menos aun que llegara hasta su casa sin saber a qué se enfrentaría. Además, recordaba que el estado de Remus era un secreto y no sabía cuanto podía haber cambiado esto con los años.

- Lo siento, supongo que debí preguntar antes de venir – Remus hablaba y miraba atentamente a la chica. En su cabeza bullían miles de ideas que no se conectaban y dejaban al hombre lobo en un estado de total confusión "¿pero qué fue lo que dije? ¿tenía que saber sobre sus estudios? No comprendo que pasa aqu" – estoy seguro que eres realmente buena en lo que haces, sino Dumbledore no me habría pedido que colaborara contigo…

- ¿Te pidió que ayudaras y no te dijo en qué? ¡¿cómo pudiste aceptar?! – las experimentaciones con hombres lobo no eran precisamente agradables, muchas veces se dejaba de lado la poción matalobos para probar con otros productos que no necesariamente limitaban el dolor de las transformaciones aunque mejoraran los períodos de conciencia de los licántropos.

- Bueno, Dumbledore me lo pidió, me aseguró que podía ser de ayuda y que sería beneficioso para mi trabajar contigo… – obviamente él pensaba que se refería a su estado de ánimo luego del encuentro con el matrimonio Snape.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! No sabes… – la joven parecía hablar consigo misma.

- Pero si me explicas de qué se trata te lo agradecería – dijo Lupin con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Aliance le devolvió la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos y pensó que lo mejor era hablar con él largo y tendido. Había que aclarar el tema de su colaboración con ella lo antes posible…

* * *

- Levántate – dijo el señor Tenebroso – veo que cumpliste mis órdenes…

- Si, mi señor – respondió Snape – todo a sucedido tal y como usted lo pidió. El matrimonio ya se consumó y en su brazo está ahora la marca tenebrosa – Snape estaba preocupado. La verdad era que esperaba ver a su esposa en ese lugar… pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. De camino no la había encontrado… esperaba que ya estuviera en las habitaciones.

- Pude verlo hace un momento… – aseguró lord Voldemort – espero que eso continúe, porque deseo que tengas un heredero Snape… y que sea un metamorfomago.

- Lo que usted desee…

- Pasado mañana se irán al colegio y espero que antes de dos meses me tengas la noticia de tu futura paternidad.

- Haré lo posible – aseguró el profesor de pociones. Ahora menos que nunca quería tener un hijo, no iba a volver la situación más difícil de lo que ya estaba. Además, eso pondría a la disposición del señor Oscuro un arma que podría acabar con ellos.

- Puedes retirarte, tu esposa debe estar esperándote.

El profesor Snape se retiró del salón principal y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación, en la que esperaba que su esposa estuviera atendiendo al dichoso conejo.

_Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, la mitad de las cartas de Voldemort están sobre la mesa, la otra parte queda aun en la penumbra._


	20. Complicaciones

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola a todos y a todas. Este es el capítulo 20, espero que sea del agrado de todos. Tengo que contarles que hoy comienzo clases nuevamente y junto con el cuatrimestre, debo empezar la investigación de graduación. Debido a esto, no sé si voy a poder continuar publicando con la misma regularidad que hasta ahora. De hecho, este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito y, aunque tengo pensado todo lo que falta, no sé si tendré el tiempo para alistar un capítulo por semana. Espero que no se me separen mucho las entregas… en fin, que intentaré no dejarles con la incertidumbre mucho tiempo. Gracias a todas las personas que se han mantenido con la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, las respuestas a los mensajes están al final.

Antes del capítulo quiero enviarle un abrazo a **Clau de Snape**, ¡ánimo wapa! Que Dios aprieta pero no ahoga… También quiero saludar efusivamente a **Strega – in – progress**, niña espero que pronto estés de regreso y que todo te salga bien. Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, ¡vamos! Que la vida es bella…__

**Capítulo XX: Complicaciones **

Nymphadora Snape debe investigar a su esposo y no puede avisarle. Severus Snape debe tener un heredero que no desea tener y Voldemort desea deshacerse de los traidores…esto cada vez se enreda más.

No hubo mucho que ella pudiera hacer, cuando fue capaz de darse cuenta no pudo reaccionar.

- _Petríficus totalus_ – dijo el rubio mortífago y la chica estuvo petrificada en un santiamén.

Lentamente fue llevada hasta las habitaciones de Lucius Malfoy. Por suerte la mente de la joven estaba despejada, sabía que corría un gran peligro al estar a solas con ese maldito, pero también sabía que el hechizo no duraba para siempre y que recobraría pronto la movilidad. Sabía exactamente en que lugar guardaba su varita y solo esperaba el momento adecuado para poder hacerse con ella.

Lucius la había llevado hasta el sofá de su salita y en ese momento se devolvía a asegurar la puerta principal. Pronto Snape se enteraría de que su esposa no estaba con su señor y saldría a buscarla, estaba seguro de eso.

- _Silencius_… – murmuró señalándola con la varita nuevamente – No queremos que nos interrumpan, ¿verdad muñeca? – dijo dirigiéndose a ella directamente.

Lentamente Malfoy se fue acercando peligrosamente a ella. Sus ojos dejaban ver el deseo contenido y la lujuria de Lucius. No podía creerlo, por fin había conseguido encontrarla sola y ni siquiera había tenido que buscarla… ella había llegado hasta él. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a besar su cara y sus cabellos con un ansia loca por sentirla suya. Sus manos comenzaron a explorarla y ella sentía que moría del asco y la impotencia.

El mortífago estaba gozando su labor, eso era un hecho, ella podía darse cuenta por la forma en que se comportaba, había roto su túnica y ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo…

El hechizo de petrificación comenzaba a debilitarse y la chica pudo sentir como sus manos comenzaban a liberarse, pero no se movió, mantuvo su postura en todo momento, sabía que el esperaba a verla moverse para lanzarle otro hechizo y ella iba a hacer que cuando intentara atacarlo no tuviera mucho tiempo de reacción, no en vano era una auror experimentada… Cuando sintió que podría moverse libremente empujó fuertemente a Malfoy, lo golpeó fuertemente en la entrepierna y sacó velozmente su varita.

Rápidamente lanzó un silencioso _sonorus_ a su garganta y petrificó a su atacante. No estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación, pero gracias a sus veloces reflejos, Lucius había quedado petrificado lejos de su varita. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó invisibles ataduras a las manos y los pies del mortífago y decidió que tendría que darle un escarmiento.

La joven se preparaba para lanzarle un maleficio al maldito que estaba a sus pies cuando escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas, se volvió velozmente sujetando su túnica en el lugar adecuado y lanzó un grito que debió escucharse por todo el castillo.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba realmente complacido con lo que había sucedido en su salón con las dos últimas "visitas" que había tenido. Sus planes comenzaban a funcionar tal y como lo deseaba. En unos once meses como máximo tendría resuelto todo el problema… solo necesitaba al heredero de Snape para conseguir limpiar su grupo, un arma… eso era todo lo que ocupaba para hacerlos sufrir. Los traidores iban a pagar…

Era una lástima que una chica tan guapa fuera una sangre mezclada, si fuera sangre limpia tal vez la habría conservado para su satisfacción personal, pero no era el caso… lo mejor era dejar que sus mortífagos se divirtieran con ella cuando todo terminara… bueno, el también podría divertirse antes de matarla.

Con respecto a Snape… eso era otro problema. Había pertenecido al grupo por mucho tiempo y no sabía desde cuando era un traidor. Suponía que al regresar al grupo lo había hecho ya con esa doble cara… pero no estaba seguro. Si la joven auror quería conservar su careta debería averiguar al respecto y comunicárselo. Entonces lo mataría… un traidor no pude vivir, su misión es sacrificarse…

Para el señor Tenebroso era difícil aceptar un error, pero ahora era consciente de que al admitir a Snape de regreso había abierto las puertas a Dumbledore también. Si bien el profesor de pociones le traía información del grupo que se le oponía, también les comunicaba a ellos sus pasos y planes con los mortífagos. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado cuando la joven auror se había unido al grupo, la chica era buena en oclumancia pero no era excelente, había dejado ver algunos sentimientos encontrados y muchas ansias de encontrar a Snape. Por eso lo había elegido como su esposo… iba a destruirlos a los dos… él moriría y ella iba a tener dos opciones para escoger…

Estaba completamente ensimismado en sus planes que se sorprendió al escuchar como se abría la puerta de su salón. Era él… debía llegar ese día. Era un mago muy capaz y su ansia de poder era asombrosa. Como todo graduado de Dumstrang era muy hábil en artes oscuras y sus conocimientos en pociones también era asombroso. Eso precisamente fue lo que consiguió que Voldemort se decidiera a traerlo a Inglaterra, ahora iba a necesitar un nuevo especialista en la materia…

- Krum… levántate – indicó el señor Oscuro al joven que estaba postrado a sus pies.

- Grrracias mi señorr – dijo el chico. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad y confianza, él había entrado al juego y estaba dispuesto a ganar.

* * *

Aliance Krum se disponía a tener una larga conversación con Remus Lupin. Era necesario hablar de su trabajo lo más pronto posible. No quería que ese hombre tan dulce y agradable creyera que ella trataba de aprovecharse de su condición para sus trabajos de laboratorio. Por lo que creía recordar de los Merodeadores, ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a participar en experiencias arriesgadas, pero nunca sin conocimiento de lo que hacían…

- Remus, creo que tenemos que hablar de mi trabajo… pero quiero que comprendas que yo estaba segura de que tú sabías en qué consistía y que por eso no te dije nada. La verdad es que no quería incomodarte.

- ¿Incomodarme? – preguntó Lupin sin comprender absolutamente nada – ¿porqué tendría que incomodarme? – el hombre lobo no acataba a encontrar una razón para esta conversación tan seria "Bueno, a menos que sea algún tipo de investigación sexual…" pensó sonriendo para sí mismo "pero ¿quién me querría para eso?"

- Ya sabes que soy investigadora…

- Sí – la interrumpió Remus – eso ya lo sabía.

- Bueno, tienes que entender que mi interés siempre ha sido el bienestar de la población que estudio. Nunca he hecho nada para lastimar a nadie e intento encontrar un cura definitiva…

- Bien pero… – intentó interrumpirla Remus, pues no le dejaba nada claro lo que quería decirle.

- …no la he encontrado, pero voy a seguir buscando con o sin tu ayuda. Claro que si me ayudas será más sencillo, eres muy especial. Serías de gran ayuda…

- Pero… – intentó nuevamente.

- …no quiero que te sientas obligado, ni que creas que eres un conejillo de indias, no haré nada que esté en contra…

- ¡Dime en qué trabajas! – interrumpió Remus con fuerza.

- Sé que eres un hombre lobo. – dijo ella directamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus se quedó mudo de la impresión. ¡Ella lo sabía! y además… ¿¡los investigaba!? ¿cómo lo había averiguado? La verdad es que no comprendía muchas cosas… se levantó lentamente y salió de la cocina y de la casa. Al encontrarse fuera, se encaminó al bosque…

* * *

- _Crucio_… – murmuró al entrar.

En ese momento Lucius caía al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Sus ojos demostraban también mucho asombro y una gran frustración. Había vuelto a fallar en sus intentos por obtener a la chica y ahora… iba a sufrir las consecuencias de buscarla. La señora Snape se había recuperado rápidamente de la impresión, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no fue necesario entrar en acción. Su tía estaba atacando a Malfoy y la ignoraba olímpicamente. Con un movimiento muy ágil para parecer suyo, se retiró un poco de los dos mortífagos.

Unos diez minutos después de la llegada de Bellatrix, yacía Lucius inconsciente en el piso de su habitación.

- Es mejor que te retires a tus habitaciones… – dijo Bellatrix.

- Por supuesto – respondió la chica. Realmente no comprendía porqué su tía la había rescatado – no era necesario que intervinieras hubiera podido con él.

- Mi Señor te asignó una misión especial y a mi me envió a protegerte… irónico ¿no? Proteger a una sangre mezclada… – dijo con una voz llena de odio – pero sé cumplir órdenes…

- En fin, parece que lo disfrutaste… – contestó la joven, y considerando las palabras de la mujer, agregó – supongo que eso pospone nuestro encuentro para mi regreso…

- Sí, pero ten por seguro que nos enfrentaremos.

- Por supuesto que lo haremos, tienes una deuda que pagar… – dijo ella pensando en su querido primo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y agregó – nadie se mete conmigo…

Velozmente, Nymphadora salió de la pieza y se encaminó a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Snape ingresó rápidamente a sus habitaciones. El pequeño conejo, llamado Pascual, se entretenía en roer la pata del sillón de la salita. Pero su esposa no estaba en esos cuartos. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ella? Se disponía a salir a buscarla cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dando paso a una maltrecha Nymphadora Snape.

El profesor de pociones se dirigió rápidamente a ella y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y casi instantáneamente dejó escapar un sollozo que se convirtió velozmente en un llanto profundo.

- Ya pasó… – murmuraba Snape suavemente en su oído – ya estás a salvo…

Su esposa se abrazaba fuertemente a él y escondía su rostro. Él le besó el cabello y suavemente intentó que se tranquilizara. Cuando su llanto fue bajando de intensidad, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucedió? – esa era precisamente la pregunta que temía. No podía contarle las órdenes de lord Voldemort pues lo condenaría, así que decidió referirse a su encuentro con Malfoy y el extraño comportamiento de su tía.

Snape estaba furioso. Lucius se había atrevido a atacarla y aunque ella se había defendido, había conseguido asustarla… ¡Nunca iba a perdonárselo! Nadie tenía derecho a tocar a su mujer y no recibir castigo, pero el castigo tenía que ser ejemplar… ¡ya se encargaría él de administrarlo!

Cuando la chica se calmó, llegó el momento que tanto temía…

- ¿Cómo te fue con Voldemort? – inquirió Snape.

- Supongo que bien… no confía mucho en mi – mintió ella – tendré que reportarme con mi querida tía y suministrarle información acerca de lo que Harry haga en el colegio. Parece que quiere que sea una especie de espía.

Su marido detectó que le mentía. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era toda la verdad y que su esposa había recibido de Voldemort más que la indicación de espiar al niño que vivió.

* * *

Remus había caminado hacia el bosque con una velocidad inusitada. Ella sabía de su condición de licántropo y además, quería investigarlo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Dumbledore cuando lo envió allí? Sabía por referencias que las experimentaciones en este campo eran bastante peligrosas, especialmente para quienes las realizaban, pues los "especímenes" solían ponerse agresivos. Él nunca había querido participar en trabajos de este tipo por miedo a lastimar a alguien y el director lo enviaba a hacerlo con esa dulce chica… ¿Creería que estaba tan desesperado por la pérdida de Tonks que no le importaba formar parte de una labor de este tipo? No, él no se sometería libremente a experimentos que pudieran dañar a alguien tan simpático con la bella Aliance.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una pequeña cabaña en el centro del bosque. En ese momento, un hombre salía de ella… y Remus lo sintió. Los hombres lobos pueden reconocerse entre sí y eso sucedió en ese instante. El hombre lo miró atentamente y luego, con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a saludarlo.

- Hola buen hombre – dijo el extraño – ¿vienes de lejos?

- Sí – respondió Lupin – estoy de visita por estos lugares.

- Estás en el lugar indicado. Aliance es genial. Estoy seguro de que podrá proporcionarte algún tipo de poción que te haga más llevadera tu condición…

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo incrédulo el ex profesor – Mi nombre es Remus…

- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Rómulo – dijo aceptando la mano que le tendía Lupin. – ¿de dónde eres?

- Vengo de Inglaterra. Me hospedo en la casa de Aliance.

- ¿En serio? No creí que alguno de nosotros se quedara nunca en ese lugar… ya sabes… Víktor… es un poco temperamental.

La conversación entre los dos hombres lobo, se extendió por el resto de la tarde. Rómulo invitó a Lupin a tomar el té y conversaron durante horas. En esta conversación Remus pudo comprobar que su anfitrión estaba profundamente agradecido con su benefactora.

- Aliance es una mujer genial – aseguraba Rómulo – no es como todos los investigadores de hombres lobo, ¿sabes? Su objetivo no es el reconocimiento del mundo mágico o el dinero que puede ganar con una cura total o parcial de nuestra condición.

- Pues no creo que haga todo este trabajo con sus propios fondos… – apuntó Remus.

- Claro que no. Al morir sus padres le dejaron una buena fortuna y luego de ocuparse de Víktor, inició una campaña para recabar fondos para su investigación. Sé que tiene algunos contribuyentes de mucho dinero y muy influyentes – aseguró su nuevo amigo.

- ¿En serio? No creí que a muchas personas les interesara el bienestar de los hombres lobo – dijo Lupin incrédulo.

- Pues parece que muchos lo hacen más por su seguridad que por la nuestra, pero contribuyen y eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Pero esta chica a logrado algo? No creo haber oído hablar antes de ella…

- ¿Conoces la poción matalobos?

- Claro, la tomo todos los meses… pero no fue inventada por ella – aseguró Remus.

- Por supuesto que no; pero hace un par de años creó una variedad con un sabor menos malo y la donó a la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera quiso que le dieran su nombre, insistió en que era un aporte para las personas que la necesitaban. Dicen que no es fácil de preparar, que son muy pocos los magos que pueden hacerlo correctamente, pero si consigues a uno ¡tendrás una luna llena mucho más apacible que las que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida!

Luego de un rato más de conversación acerca de la chica investigadora y de sus posibles motivaciones para trabajar en este tema, Remus Lupin se separó de su nuevo amigo con una nueva visión del trabajo de la señorita Krum.

Conocía por experiencia que los investigadores de licántropos creían a sus estudiados verdaderos animales de laboratorio. Le sorprendió gratamente saber que la mayoría de los hombres lobos que llegaban a este lugar lo hacían por decisión propia para ofrecerse a los estudios de Aliance y que obviaban el peligro de los cazadores de hombres lobos por la oportunidad de obtener los resultados deseados.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba gratamente sorprendido con la chica Krum. Incluso la poción que tomaba desde hace unos meses se debía a ella. ¿Se animaría a colaborar con ella? La joven había mencionado que estaba interesada en trabajar con él debido a su condición de licántropo infantil, sabía que no eran muchos los que habían sido mordidos por un hombre lobo durante sus primeros años de vida y tenía una oportunidad de colaborar… ¿podía ser tan malo? Dumbledore lo sabía, por eso lo había enviado allí… para investigar y ayudar a la señorita Krum.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días pasaron volando. Cuando el matrimonio Snape se enteró, se encontraba trasladándose a Hogwarts. Habían solicitado un día de prórroga para su ingreso a la institución. Lo habían pasado juntos en la casa de soltera de Nymphadora, pero las cosas no habían resultado como las planearon.

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Ambos estaban bastante distraídos. El profesor de pociones meditaba sobre la orden recibida y la posibilidad de tener hijos. No iba a llevar a cabo el plan de Voldemort, ni iba a darle un arma más contra ellos… Los hechizos contraceptivos no serían suficiente, sabía que su efectividad no era del ciento por ciento y no podían arriesgarse. Tendría que alejarse de ella por lo menos durante dos meses…

La chica tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. La orden recibida y el temor de que su esposo fuera castigado por su traición habían puesto sus nervios de punta y su estado de humor había cambiado radicalmente. Estaba en un constante estado de ansiedad, cualquier ruido la asustaba y evitaba mirar a los ojos a su esposo. Temía que viera lo que le habían ordenado y sufriera las consecuencias…

El día había sido bastante tranquilo. Cada uno se había dedicado a preparar sus clases y habían salido a comer al estilo muggle tanto a la hora del almuerzo como a la cena.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el profesor de pociones a su esposa.

- Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa por nuestro viaje al colegio – contestó ella.

- ¿Estás segura que es solo eso? Desde que regresamos del callejón Diagon noto que estás diferente – aseguró él.

- ¿Sí? Deben ser figuraciones tuyas, amor mío – la chica había puesto su mano sobre la de él, le sonrió brevemente y se concentró en el plato que tenía al frente.

Él notó que ella no lo miraba a los ojos y supo que le escondía algo importante, ¿qué tan grave sería lo que le ordenó Voldemort?, ¿porqué no se lo contaba? Juntos podrían hallar una respuesta, él estaba seguro de eso… ¿sería que nuevamente sospechaba de él? ¡No!, ¡no podía ser! …pero era probable…

Al llegar a la casa, ella había buscado los brazos de su esposo y se había refugiado en ellos. Era el único lugar en que se sentía segura. ¿Porqué todo tenía que complicarse de esa manera? ¿cómo iba a solucionarlo? Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Preciosa… tenemos que hablar – dijo él a su oído.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

- Voldemort… – dijo él.

Y entonces sucedió. La dulce chica que tenía entre sus brazos se transformó en un huracán.

- ¡Es que no puedes dejar de pensar el él! ¡No quiero que siga rigiendo nuestras vidas! – gritó fuera de sí – no va a conseguir lo que quiere, ¡no lo voy a permitir!

Inmediatamente después de este arranque, había caído al suelo inundada en llanto… se sentía atrapada, sin salida, con una vida en sus manos y sin la más mínima oportunidad de conservarla.

Su esposo estaba bastante sorprendido y no sabiendo que decir se limitó a levantarla, llevarla a la cama y a pasar la noche abrazado a ella, consolándola e infundiéndole ánimos.

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora se encontraban en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella estaba sentada a su lado mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior, pero con unas profundas ojeras que reflejaban el mal rato vivido.

Severus Snape estaba preocupado. Veía a su joven esposa al límite de sus fuerzas y eso fue lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión: no le comentaría la orden de Voldemort, eso podía angustiarla más, se limitaría a no llevarla a cabo. Esto le planteaba una nueva disyuntiva ¿cómo explicar su negativa a tener intimidad con ella? La miró de reojo y pudo darse cuenta de que ella también lo observaba, se sonrieron y cada uno regresó a sus oscuros pensamientos.

Nymphadora Snape estaba pasando un calvario. ¿Cómo podría salvar a su esposo? Voldemort sabía que era un traidor… esto le presentaba una nueva inquietud: ¿desde cuando necesitaba pruebas el señor Oscuro para castigar a alguien que le fallaba o que lo traicionaba? No conocía las costumbres del innombrable, pero estaba segura que la justicia no formaba parte de su manera de proceder. Definitivamente había algo más en juego… la pregunta era qué.

_Esto es todo por el momento. La llegada al colegio les permitirá ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Snape deberá separarse un poco de su esposa para evitar cumplir la orden recibida y ella se decidirá a buscar ayuda, o tal vez no._

Bueno, espero que les gustara el capítulo. Por ahora eso es todo. Confío en poder concluir el siguiente capítulo antes de que me dejen una pila enorme de trabajo… Por el momento, los dejo con las respuestas a los reviews:

**_Andreina Snape_**: hola amiga. Que bueno que me escribes, tengo que contarte que nuevamente intenté dejar los fics, pero desde la oficina. Resultó que la máquina no aguantó y se desconectó. Voy a tener que hacerlo desde mi casa… pero será hasta que tenga tiempo y mi hermanita no esté usando la computadora. En fin, que casi voy a terminar este antes de poder subir las historias. Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, yo creo que ya casi estoy de a tiro. Espero que te gustara la forma en que se dio lo de Tonks y Lucius, la verdad es que ella tenía todo controlado cuando llegó su tía… en fin, espero que te pareciera bien.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola amiguita, que bueno que estás nuevamente por aquí. Por cierto, me muero de ganas por que continúes tu fic. Espero que te gustara este capítulo del fic. Como habrás notado, Remus está comenzando a ver otro lado de Aliance y poco a poco va a darse cuenta de que ella es muy especial, ya verás… Con respecto al matrimonio Snape, pues las cosas se les complican cada vez más, pero ya verás como luego de que todo se complique, se va a arreglar.

**_Chica-Felton-Malfoy_**: hola niña, que bueno que te gustó tanto la historia, mira que me haces enrojecer… gracias por las palabras de ánimo. Espero que te gustara como se resolvió lo de Lucius, ya verás que no queda ahí, Snape va a querer vengarse cuando pueda y bueno, como habrás notado él no sabe que Malfoy mató a Mary Ann… pero ya se enterará. Espero que te guste también este capítulo.

**_Hanna – Wesley_**: hola, no sé si ya llegaste hasta este capítulo, peor suerte en el estudio y gracias por leer mis historias. Con "Su mejor estudiante" tienes razón, es un poco increíble que algo así suceda, pero para las que nos enamoramos de algún profesor, en algún instante de nuestra vida, es un sueño hecho realidad. Gracias y cuídate.

**_Ichan_**: hola niña, ¿qué te ha parecido? Espero que te gustara, lo de Aliance y Remus era necesario, pues él tenía que enterarse… esperemos que todo se arregle entre ellos. He intentado darle más espacio para que se conozca un poco la historia de ella y no quede tan pegado a la fuerza, en fin, que me han pedido mucho que no lo deje solito, así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto quede aceptable.

**_Laurana-malfoy-rin_**: hola amiga, que bueno que has continuado con el fic. Como habrás visto lo del heredero va a tardar, porque por el momento no va a haber intentos… lo que aun no sabe es cuál va a ser la reacción de su esposa cuando el no quiera tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ya verás lo que resulta de eso… Lo de Bellatrix, pues queda pendiente todavía, por el momento vas a tener que esperar… Lo de hacer de Remus un hombre normal, me temo que no va a pasar en este fic, las investigaciones llevan mucho tiempo y aunque Aliance ha hecho avances, todavía no tiene la cura. Cuídate…

**_Marissa_**: hola niña, que dicha que enviaras el mensaje. Me sonrojó leer los halagos que pusiste, ¡gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y las cosas que van surgiendo en ella, como verás todavía no han realizado ninguna acción para hacer algo con respecto a sus misiones, en el siguiente ya verás un poco de eso; el problema de la chica es que no puede recurrir a alguien… aunque tal vez requiera el apoyo de un amigo… ¿tú que crees?

**_Marissastack_**: hola gracias por el mensaje, me alegra que te guste la historia. No dudes en enviar tus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas para la misma. Yo siempre me siento muy feliz cuando me llegan mensajes, así que por eso no te preocupes. Si tienes quejas, también son bien recibidas… Gracias por escribirme y espero que sigas a gusto con lo que pasa en la historia. En cuanto al punto crítico, tienes razón, la acción de ahora en adelante va a ser más intensa… esto se complica, pero de igual manera se va a ir resolviendo.

**_Meilin2_**: hola wapa, ¿porqué no has seguido escribiendo? (espero que no sea que no te añadí a mis autor alert…) Con respecto a Lucius, pues ya viste que por el momento recibió su merecido, espero que pronto Snape le haga pagar… como habrás notado Snape no sabe que fue él quien mató a Mary Ann, pero no te preocupes… ya se enterará. Con respecto a Pascual, pues ya viste que estaba haciendo de las suyas con los muebles del castillo de Voldemort, solo espero que en Hogwarts no se ensañe con los de la pareja…

**_Nariko_**: hola niña, que bueno que enviaste tu mensaje, me alegró mucho recibirlo. Me alegra que te guste la pareja que le busqué a Remus, como verás aun no sucede nada entre ellos y tardará un poco en suceder, pues Remus aun está enamorado de la auror y eso no es fácil de olvidar, pero uno nunca sabe y contar las penas las aliviana, y ¿qué tal si Aliance es buena escuchando? Bueno wapa, espero que te gustara el capítulo. Nos leemos más adelante.

**_Nocrala_**: hola mexicanita… que bien que estés de nuevo por aquí. Lamento haber dejado el capítulo en ese punto, pero es que ya se hacía muy largo. Gracias por tu preocupación, ya me encuentro mejor, solo me queda una tos de perro que no me sale… Con respecto a Lupin pues obviamente has acertado, no se quedará solito y si las cosas salen como las planeo, va a tener que convencer a varias personas de esto. Bueno los Snape ciertamente están en problemas, como has visto ella no puede pedir ayuda y ya comienza a desesperarse… ya se le ocurrirá algo. Con respecto a las "otras cartas de Voldemort" solo te digo que aun Krum no ha recibido su misión, o a lo mejor sí… Por último, espero que no te defraudara el rescate de la señora Snape, digo Tonks, ¡no! digo la señora Snape.

****

**_Pupi – chan_**: hola wapa. Te agradezco que leas la historia y que dejes tus mensajes. Me alegra que te guste Aliance, la verdad es que el nombre es el de una lectora muy especial que por el momento nos tiene un poco abandonadas, pero que retornará ahora que termine el verano. En cuanto a la chica, me temo que tiene un carácter un poco extraño, pero verás que quiere mucho a Remus y que va a ser muy especial con él.

**_Sakura – Diana – Black_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te agradó el capítulo anterior. Yo leí el que publicaste el fin de semana, espero dejarte pronto el mensaje… En cuanto a Lupin, pues ya ves que las cosas comienzan a complicársele. Habrá que esperar a ver cómo sale de estas… Por cierto, en un libro que leí, un personaje le decía a otro que todas las mujeres necesitamos un canalla en nuestra vida y que se notaba cuando no habíamos conocido bastantes. La verdad es que Sirius podría ser un buen canalla… ya sabes, encantador, rompecorazones e incasable.

**_Sara-Ginny_**: hola chica, me alegra mucho recibir tus mensajes, gracias por enviarlos, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado. ¿así que te gusta Aliance con Remus? Que bueno, la verdad es que temía que no fuera muy bien aceptada. Me agrada la chica, porque es autosuficiente. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tus historias? Hacen falta… no dejes de escribir.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola!!! Que bueno que publicaste "Doce Rosas" la verdad es que te quedó preciosa… ya te dejaré el review en cuanto pueda. Lo de las "vacaciones" ya viste que no existieron, solo tuve dos días libres y la computadora estaba ocupada… (¿quién la tendría ocupada?) así que fue imposible adelantar la historia… Lo de los fics pendientes, pues eso: pendientes! Bueno niña, luego hablamos…

**_Silence-messiah_**: hola chica, lamento haberte dejado con la duda, pero es que la idea es que quedes intrigada para que te leas el siguiente. Como habrás visto, la pareja comienza a tener problemas por las misiones recibidas, sobre todo ella… aunque no te preocupes, que va a encontrar la manera de salir adelante. Con respecto a Remus, espero que no te parezca un "parche" lo de Aliance… es que me insistieron mucho en que le buscara pareja y pues, accedí, solo que ahora creo que no queda muy creíble, ¿qué opinas?

* * *

Una de las personas que me envió review, me dijo que le recomendara fics, pero como no me dejó su dirección, pues le digo de esta manera:

"_Descubrimientos_" de Alexms, es genial y es un Snape – Tonks.

"_El misterio del Elixir de Garús_" de Clau de Snape, 100%%% Snape es genial…

"_Love in the darkness_" de Edysed, es de Snape, un poco rudo pero muy lindo. Tiene otras muy lindas como "_Amor a cuarenta y un grados_", que son también de Snape.

"_Desconstructing Sevie_" de Prue Haliwell Snape, maravilloso fic de Snape y Harry (no slash! y está terminada.)

"_Fuego líquido_" y "_Bajo su voluntad_" de Strega – in – progress, ambos son de Snape, el primero está terminado y el segundo aun no, y es con Hermione.

"_La heredera de la muerte_" de Luna – Kitty – Lovegood, ya está terminada y augura segunda parte.

Hay otras que no son de Snape, como por ejemplo:

"_Esa chica es mía_" de Sara Fénix Black, es un James – Lily y es una historia basada en canciones, es muy original y divertida. (De ella pueden leer también: "_Doce rosas_" (JL), "_SPB&SFB_" (100% Sirius, con dos personajes muy interesantes y con un Snape muy importante en la historia…), "_Esa mujer_" (Remus y la viuda de Sirius!!))

"_Solo una historia de amor_" de Cami and Ron for ever, es un Hermione – Ron y es 100% romántica.

"_Guerra declarada_" de Arios, es un Harry – Ginny maravilloso y muy gracioso también.

"_Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ah_" de HermioneWeasley86, todo un ícono de los James – Lily, una historia genial y una narrativa maravillosa. Tiene otra historia también muy buena que se llama "_A ver si te das cuenta soy el hombre de tu vida_" también de James y Lily.

"_Te ha flechado cupido Black_" de Sakura Diana Black, es divertidísima y muy tierna, trata de Sirius y una chica muy dulce llamada Lira.

"_Volar: una de los merodeadores_" y otra nueva (lleva dos capítulos pero no recuerdo el nombre) de Sara Ginny, excelente escritora…

Espero, que estas te sirvan para comenzar a leer… hay muchas más, en especial puedes entrar a los reviews de esta historia y de ahí a los perfiles de las personas que dejan sus mensajes, por ejemplo los fics de Perla Mery (DG), Hanna – Wesley (HG o RH), Laurana-Malfoy-rin son muy buenos (pero no recuerdo los nombres… I´m sorry!)


	21. En Hogwarts

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, lamento el retraso, pero la universidad y el trabajo me están ahogando. Espero que no se cansaran de esperar, en fin, aquí está… espero que les guste. Como verán esto comienza a ser cada vez más difícil para la pareja y las cosas se empiezan a enredar. Espero que me envíen sus mensajes y preguntas para poder ir aclarando todas sus dudas. Gracias. Las respuestas de los reviews al final.

**Capítulo XXI: En Hogwarts**

_Luego de las misiones recibidas, el matrimonio Snape debe tomar medidas para protegerse y salir vivos de sus problemas. Por su parte, Remus debe decidir si trabajar con Aliance Krum en sus experimentos, o no._

Remus había regresado silenciosamente a la casa de Aliance Krum. Como ella le había asignado una habitación con comunicación externa, aprovechó esta entrada para no tener que encontrarse con la chica. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y dejar claro todo lo referente a su posible participación en los experimentos, pero eso podía esperar… lo haría temprano por la mañana. No estaba muy convencido de ayudarla, pero si lo hacía tendrían que dejar muchos puntos en claro desde el inicio.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dormir. Cuando se disponía a acostarse, su estómago rugió fuertemente y se percató de que tenía mucha hambre. Seguí pensando en los trabajos de la chica y en las cosas que quería que le aclarara: ¿qué tipo de cosas tendría que hacer?, ¿sería tan doloroso como se decía?, ¿sería necesario que permaneciera todo ese tiempo viviendo con ella? No parecía lo normal que los individuos de sus investigaciones vivieran con ella… Bueno, ya aclararían esas cosas, no tenía nada de prisa por hablar del tema.

Lentamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya era entrada la noche, así que suponía que no se encontraría con la chica…

- Le digo que no sé dónde está Víktor, salió de viaje hace unos días y aun no se ha comunicado conmigo – aseguraba ella.

- Debe haberle enviado algún mensaje – afirmaba la voz de un hombre – no me dirá que no le ha enviado ningún aviso a su adorada hermanita – la voz sonaba amenazante.

- ¡Le digo que no! ¡y es mejor que se vaya! – Aliance intentó cerrar la puerta y Remus pudo escuchar el forcejeo entre ella y el dueño de la voz – ¡SALGA DE AQUÍ!

Lupin escuchó como el hombre ingresaba a la casa y se abalanzaba sobre la joven. En ese momento no lo pensó y varita en mano salió a defenderla.

- _Petríficus totalus_… – dijo el hombre lobo.

El hombre cayó petrificado al instante y Remus pudo observar como otra persona ingresaba a la casa detrás del atacante.

- _Desmaius_… – dijo apuntando su varita a Lupin.

- _Protego_… – se defendió el licántropo – _Expeliarmus_… – atacó a su vez.

La varita del segundo atacante salió volando de su mano y Aliance la tomó al vuelo. Con esta misma petrificó al segundo atacante e hizo desmayarse a ambos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Remus a la chica.

- Sí, gracias por la intervención, – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no era necesaria ni conveniente.

Lupin la miró desconcertado. "¿Está hablando en serio? La estaban atacando dos extraños."

- Sé defenderme sola – aseguró la chica – pero en esta ocasión creo que fue una suerte tenerlo aquí.

- ¿En esta ocasión? – dijo Remus.

- Sí. Mire… – la chica sacó un botecito con dispensador spray – es gas picante. Ya lo he utilizado un par de veces. En esta ocasión eran dos… eso lo ponía un poco más difícil.

Ella se acercó a los petrificados y levantó su manga izquierda. Tal como lo había sospechado, tenían la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo. No todos los mortífagos locales estaban enterados de la partida de Víktor a Londres y creían que los traicionaba...

- Observe esto… – dijo la chica – ahora tendremos que borrarles la memoria para que no recuerden nada desde que forcejearon conmigo. No creo que sea conveniente que puedan comunicar que hay alguien más en esta casa.

- No tienen porqué saber quién soy. Pueden pensar que estoy aquí por tus experimentos…

La chica levantó una ceja y clavó su mirada en los bellos ojos del hombre lobo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo divertida – pensé que estabas temeroso de participar en ellos.

- ¿Temeroso? Te equivocas – dijo Lupin herido en su amor propio – lo he pensado y ya que estoy aquí creo que podría colaborar un poco en tu trabajo.

- Magnífico, empezaremos mañana. – dijo ella triunfante.

Con una gracioso movimiento de varita, despertó a los dos mortífagos.

- Tienen suerte de que esta no sea una noche de luna llena… – dijo con una significativa mirada que se dirigía de soslayo a Remus – ¿Podrías sacar a estos dos de mi casa? – preguntó dulcemente al hombre lobo.

Lupin asintió en silencio y con un hechizo transportador los sacó de la sala y los dejó en medio del bosque. Luego, tranquilamente se dirigió a la cocina para saciar su apetito, no sabía como, pero esa chica había conseguido precisamente lo que quería con un solo movimiento.

-------------------------------------------------

El matrimonio Snape ya había llegado al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Llegaron ya entrada la noche y se encontraban tremendamente cansados, así que se dispusieron inmediatamente a dormir. Dejarían el arreglo de sus habitaciones para el día siguiente.

La señora Snape se apresuró a alistarse y meterse en la cama. Se sentía triste y apesadumbrada por no poder compartir con su marido el gran problema que se tenía entre manos. Lo único que quería era compartir esa noche con él, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y fortaleciéndola…

El profesor de pociones estaba nervioso… ¿podría pasar la noche con ella sin llegar a la intimidad que ambos anhelaban? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía simplemente irse a otro lugar sin dar más explicaciones. Tendría que hacerlo… se alistó para dormir y rogó en silencio porque su esposa ya estuviera dormida al llegar el al lecho… pero no era así.

- Me alegra que por fin decidieras acompañarme – dijo la chica en un susurro – ¿cambiaron la cama que tenías?

- No, siempre he tenido esta cama…

- ¿No te sentías solo en esta cama tan grande? – preguntó ella – …yo sí.

Él la miró en silencio, no podría… era tan bella, dulce y se veía tan vulnerable que no podría rechazarla.

- Estoy cansada – dijo ella – ¿vienes ya a acompañarme?

- Por supuesto – aseguró él con un dejo de alivio en su voz – mañana nos espera un día muy agitado.

Sin decir otra palabra se acostó al lado de su esposa, y como hacían desde que dormían juntos, se abrazaron y durmieron profundamente.

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en vista de que Severus pasaba casi todo el año en ese lugar, acomodó sus cosas muy rápidamente. Con el hechizo adecuado, hizo aparecer un par de muebles extra para que su esposa pudiera acomodar sus cosas y le dio carta blanca para que modificara todo aquello que le pareciera adecuado; solo esperaba reconocer sus habitaciones cuando regresara.

El profesor de pociones había dejado sola a su esposa para poder hablar con el director del colegio en privado. Estaba preocupado por la orden recibida y los problemas que podían surgir de allí si no tomaban las medidas necesarias para protegerse.

- Me alegra verte Severus – saludó el anciano al profesor cuando ingresó a su despacho – siéntate.

- Tenemos problemas… – aseguró el profesor sin más preámbulos.

- Eso ya lo sé… – dijo el director con una sonrisa.

- Pero esta vez son más que graves – aseguró Snape. Velozmente le explicó todo lo referente a su reunión con Voldemort y la tarea que le había asignado.

Al terminar su relato, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. La situación era realmente muy extraña…

- ¿Qué supones que tiene en mente Tom? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- No lo sé. No creo que el hijo de un "sangre limpia" y una "sangre mezclada" pueda serle de utilidad de alguna forma. He investigado en los libros de artes oscuras que tenía a mano y en ninguno se menciona lo que pueda hacerse con una persona con esas características.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió nuevamente el director.

- Tengo la impresión de que lo quiere como una especie de seguro. Usted sabe, si ese niño o niña cayera en sus manos, podría obligarnos a hacer lo que quisiera…

- Es probable que sea así, pero para eso le bastaría con dejarse a tu esposa en el castillo. Tú harías cualquier cosa por ella y siendo el caso contrario estoy seguro de que ella se dejaría matar por ti.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo en el despacho y las mentes de ambos hombres trabajaban febrilmente. Dumbledore intentaba descifrar el misterio y su profesor de pociones trataba de hacer lo mismo. Luego de unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y se notaba en ellos una chispa de comprensión. El director dijo lentamente:

- A menos que…

- …alguno de nosotros dos ya no esté… ­– completó el profesor Snape.

-------------------------------------------------

Aliance entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y sonrió ampliamente. Remus Lupin iba a trabajar con ella en sus investigaciones. No podía creerlo… precisamente él, la persona que había incitado en ella esa ansia de encontrar una cura a la licantropía.

Eso era casi como el cumplimiento de una fantasía… aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

…Durante su estancia en la escuela, el insomnio era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Todas las noches dormía dos o tres horas y el resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a pensar en él. Desde que había llegado al colegio se había enamorado locamente de él. Era cuatro años mayor que ella y lógicamente, ignoraba su existencia, pero aun así, ella soñaba con él.

El chico era uno de los jóvenes más populares del colegio. Formaba parte de un grupo que se hacía llamar "Los Merodeadores" ignoraba el porqué de ese nombre, pero todos en el colegio los conocían. La mayoría de las chicas los amaban y la mayoría de los chicos los admiraban. Existían incluso círculos de chicas que se declaraban _fans_ de los Merodeadores y basaban su vida en ser determinadas por alguno de ellos. Aliance no era de ese tipo.

La señorita Krum era una de las jóvenes más hermosas de su generación, pero al ingresar al colegio los Merodeadores ya cursaban su quinto año, así que no era considerada una potencial conquista. De esta manera el popular grupo no se relacionaba con ella para nada. El único de ellos que le dirigió la palabra una vez fue el más callado de los cuatro, un chico de hermosos ojos dorados y con un extraño aire de melancolía.

Generalmente ella lo veía en la biblioteca, pues él era muy estudioso al igual que ella. Un día ella se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo acerca de las plantas curativas de Sur América. Remus Lupin buscaba un libro sobre el mismo tema y la bibliotecaria le había indicado que Aliance tenía el que él necesitaba. El chico se acercó cortésmente a ella y se lo solicitó. Recordaba perfectamente que tenía abierto el libro en una página dedicada a plantas utilizadas para aplacar la ferocidad de los hombres lobo. El chico había abierto mucho los ojos al ver lo que ella leía, le había solicitado el libro y se había alejado luego de conseguirlo. Ella había notado que se veía enfermo; era extraño, parecía enfermarse con mucha frecuencia…

Al acercarse las últimas horas de luz de ese día, vio como Remus se dirigía, junto con la enfermera del colegio, al sauce boxeador. Esa noche la luna llena y el recuerdo de la mirada de Lupin la acompañaron durante su insomnio.

Era una chica observadora, poco a poco fue atando cabos. Luego de verificar fechas y lunas descubrió que el chico que le gustaba era un hombre lobo. Extrañamente nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta, ¿lo sabrían sus amigos los Merodeadores? Podría ser, pues parecían muy cercanos, pero lo único cierto era que ella lo sabía.

Su espíritu científico se sobrepuso al impacto de su descubrimiento y dedicó su tiempo libre a buscar información sobre los licántropos. El director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, la motivaba constantemente para que continuara sus investigaciones e incluso le aseguró que si seguía por ese rumbo le ayudaría a dedicarse a su estudio en forma profesional… y había cumplido…

…y ahora ahí estaba él, al otro lado de esa puerta. Ella sabía que él no la recordaba y que probablemente nunca lo haría, pues no había sido importante para él en sus años de escuela. Pero por otro lado, el tenerlo en su casa era un sueño hecho realidad. Por él había ella iniciado toda su labor científica, ahora ese hombre iba a formar parte de su trabajo. Nada en el mundo podía hacerla sentir más feliz… o tal vez s

-------------------------------------------------

- Todavía hay más problemas… – dijo Snape.

- Tú dirás… – dijo Dumbledore acomodándose en su asiento.

- Ella tiene la marca. Apareció en su brazo después de… bueno, este… luego de… – el profesor de pociones respiró muy fuerte y observó la mirada divertida del director – luego de cumplir la orden de lord Voldemort.

- ¡Vaya! eso pone esto un poco más interesante – dijo el anciano con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Profesor! – reaccionó Snape – me parece que es terrible…

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… – el director parecía sumido en sus pensamientos – lo realmente interesante sería conocer la razón que tuvo para marcarla. No creo que esto sucediera sin razón alguna. Voldemort quiere tenerla vigilada, saber dónde está, pero… ¿porqué?

- No lo sé. Es mi culpa… estoy seguro que aunque diga que no es algo tan grave, en el fondo lo lamenta… hoy se a comportado bastante extraña. No comprendo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

- Eso no es extraño, las mujeres son bastante complicadas. Hablaré con ella esta tarde. ¿Voldemort le asignó alguna misión?

- Sí, me dijo que tenía que vigilar a Potter y reportar a Bellatrix lo que descubriera. Eso me da muy mala espina; no creo que tenga que observar a ese niño, creo que me mintió al contarme su misión.

- ¿Porqué lo haría?

- No lo sé, pero sentí que no era verdad lo que decía. No comprendo que pudo llevarla a mentirme… – dijo el profesor con un profundo dejo de tristeza – pero estoy seguro de que lo hizo.

- Tengo que admitir que nunca has tenido fallos al detectar mentiras, así que estoy seguro de que es así. Debemos averiguar qué le asignaron como misión y sobre todo, porqué se niega a decirlo.

-------------------------------------------------

Todos los habitantes de La Madriguera se habían levantado ya. Los cuatro chicos que aun estaban en edad escolar ya se encontraban listos. Ese día harían una excursión al lago cercano a la casa. El plan consistía básicamente en caminar un rato, jugar a orillas del lago, comer la merienda preparada por la señora Weasley, descansar un rato y regresar a La Madriguera.

Luego de desayunar, cada chico había tomado una mochila y habían partido rumbo al lago. Ginny y Hermione habían tomado la delantera y conversaban alegremente. Un poco más atrás Ron y Harry mantenían una conversación un poco más seria.

- Te digo que hace mucho tiempo que no recibe cartas de Krum – aseguraba Harry – me lo comentaría. Víktor siempre le pregunta por mí, así que ella me lo cuenta.

- No estoy seguro. Recuerdo que se veía muy contenta en el baile de cuarto año – rebatía Ron.

- Sí, recuerdo el acontecimiento. Pero aun así no creo que fuera únicamente porque asistió con Krum, sabes que a ella no le interesa la popularidad.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Tú crees que tanga posibilidades? – preguntó esperanzado Ron.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, hacía bastante tiempo que había notado que Ron estaba un poco enganchado de su castaña amiga, y ella… pues… al menos no parecía atraída por nadie más.

- No lo sé, Ron. Creo que deberías preguntárselo, yo desconozco la respuesta – dijo mirándolo fijamente – tal vez tu hermana la sepa.

- ¡Ginny! Es cierto – gritó Ron – como no se me ocurrió antes…

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? – contestó Ginny deteniéndose unos metros delante de él. Había escuchado sus gritos y pensó que su hermano la estaba llamando.

- ¡Oh! Nada Ginny – dijo el pelirrojo – no es nada.

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente y el chico enrojeció. Tendría que hablar con él en otro momento. Cuando iba a volverse para continuar su marcha, sus ojos se encontraron con unos verde esmeralda que la veían intensamente, y ambos permanecieron estáticos deseando no romper el lazo visual que mantenían en ese momento.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡se hace tarde! – les apremió Hermione en ese momento – si seguimos a este paso llegaremos mañana al lago.

Harry y Ginny dejaron de mirarse algo sonrojados y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. Ginny se adelantó y se colocó nuevamente al lado de Hermione, aun un poco colorada.

- ¡Vaya miradas! – bromeó la castaña.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! No hables tan fuerte… – la recriminó su amiga – van a escucharte.

- ¡Vamos! Las cosas entre ustedes parecen mejorar cada día, no tardará en suceder algo… ¡ya lo verás! – aseguró Hermione.

- No estoy tan segura, por momentos creo que para él solo soy una amiga a la cual confiarle sus problemas, que lo escucha y le da consejos – suspiró Ginny – no sé si pensará en mi como una posible pareja para él…

- Yo creo que sí. Cuando juegan ajedrez por las tardes, he visto como Ron le golpea el brazo para que deje de mirarte y haga su jugada… ¡a ese paso nunca va a ganarle a tu hermano! – rió la castaña.

Ginny la miró fijamente y sonrió. Podría ser cierto que Harry se interesara por ella más que como una amiga, tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------

La señora Snape había dejado de lado sus problemas y en ese momento, se dedicaba a arreglar a su gusto las habitaciones que compartiría con su marido. Pascual, por su parte, se encontraba en una caja de cristal que había aparecido para ese efecto y se dedicaba a comer una deliciosa zanahoria.

Había abierto las ventanas de par en par y agregó unas alegres cortinas que se anudaban con sendos lazos de colores. Colocó sus cosas en el mueble que Severus había conjurado para ella y en ese momento se dedicaba a acomodar sus libros y papeles.

En ese momento escuchó un pequeño ruido en la chimenea y vio aparecer por ella una nota mágica. La miró fijamente y se acercó a ella, pensó recogerla y dejarla en el escritorio de su esposo, pero al tomarla en sus manos notó que iba dirigida a ella. El mensaje era de Dumbledore y la citaba esa tarde a una reunió en su despacho. Nymphadora miró la hora y se dispuso a arreglarse para asistir a la cita.

Snape entró silenciosamente a sus habitaciones. Su esposa estaba de espaldas mirando fijamente a través de una de las ventanas que había abierto.

- Veo que has arreglado todo a tu gusto – dijo él para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Ella se volvió con una gran sonrisa en los labios y asintió en silencio. Él notó que había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y que su mirada era triste.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó rudamente – ¿por qué lloras?

- No lloro – mintió ella volviéndose nuevamente – solo contemplo el paisaje.

- ¡No me mientas! – dijo seriamente – algo te está molestando, ¡dímelo!

- No es nada – dijo ella – estoy nerviosa por el inicio del período escolar. No te preocupes.

Él se había ubicado prontamente a su lado, pero, al ver su rostro se alejó lentamente. Ella se sentía mal por mentirle, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera a su amado esposo, no podía arriesgarlo. Lo mejor era dejar la conversación para cuando estuviera más tranquila y pudiera controlar mejor sus acciones.

- Dumbledore me citó a una reunión esta tarde – dijo la chica cambiando la conversación – ¿qué crees que quiera?

- No lo sé – dijo viéndola fijamente – supongo que lo averiguaras al hablar con él.

- Estoy nerviosa – confesó la chica.

- No tienes por qué – dijo él – lo harás bien.

- Eso espero… – ella abrazó a su esposo por la espalda y este no quiso soltarse, al menos por el momento – no sé si serviré para la docencia.

- No es tan difícil – aseguró su esposo – y me tienes aquí para cualquier consulta – añadió.

Ella había arrecostado su cabeza en la espalda de su esposo y lo apretaba con fuerza. Lentamente se enderezó y le besó el cuello. Él se separó de ella en el acto.

- Es mejor que vayas a tu reunión – dijo tomándola por los brazos y mirándola fijamente – no hagas esperar a tu jefe – dijo en tono de broma.

"¿Por qué me aleja?" se preguntó ella "me le acerco y se aparta de mi, no lo entiendo… tendré que averiguarlo esta noche" se dijo.

- Bueno, me voy… pero volveré – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – ya te contaré lo que sucede en la reunión.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y cuando ya se disponía a salir, se devolvió rápidamente, besó a su esposo en los labios y salió inmediatamente de su habitación, dejando al profesor de pociones completamente confundido.

-------------------------------------------------

- Vaya que se han mirado intensamente – dijo Ron a su amigo – recuerda que es mi hermanita – agregó seriamente.

- No te preocupes por eso Ron…

- ¿Es que no te interesa de verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí me interesa, pero yo no puedo empezar una relación con ella ni con nadie… – dijo recordando la profecía que le revelaran tiempo atrás y que no había comunicado a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su amigo – se nota que te gusta mi hermana…

- Me encanta… – dijo sin pensar Harry, pero recobrando el control agregó – hay algo que debo contarte, pero hoy no; hoy no quiero pensar en esas cosas.

Ron lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Él sabía que su amigo tenía un secreto que no lo dejaba dormir bien, en más de una ocasión había sido despertado por las pesadillas del ojiverde y estaba seguro de que se referían más al futuro que al pasado.

- Hablaremos cuando quieras – aseguró el pelirrojo – pero no dejes que pase mucho tiempo, se acaban las vacaciones y pronto estaremos llenos de deberes…

- No te preocupes, esta noche te contaré una historia de terror – dijo mirándolo melancólicamente – solo tenemos que safarnos de ellas un rato.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso – aseguró Ron – sé como despistarlas un rato.

_Esto es todo por el momento. Para el siguiente la conversación de Dumbledore y la señora Snape, la conversación de Harry y Ron y algo más._

**_Alexms_**: hola amiga, que bueno que pudiste dejar tus mensajes… ¡y dos de una vez! Gracias. Con respecto a tus comentarios tengo que decirte que Lucius es un sucio y que merece el peor de los finales… vas a ver lo que suceda cuando Snape averigüe que fue él quien mató a Mary Ann y bueno… un par de cosas que pasarán luego… ya las pagará todas juntas y no te preocupes que Bella también va a pagar caro… Respecto a Krum, bueno el va a ser espía y será el que aclare algunos puntos en un futuro cercano… ya verás, ya verás…  
Como viste Remus se va lejos para olvidar, pero bueno se encuentra a una nueva chica. Lo que dijo el taxista, pues bueno, es un muggle, el no tiene porqué saber que lo que dice puede ser interpretado de otra manera, ¿o no? Aliance y Remus van por buen camino, por lo menos en este momento no hay secretos entre ellos y como viste pues van a trabajar juntos… espero que surja algo entre ellos (como si no fuera ese el objetivo!) Por cierto, el nombre de Rómulo lo tomé precisamente de la leyenda que mencionas, es que es muy linda y leí en algún lugar que J.K. Rowling tomó el nombre de Remus de Remo, así que me parecía bien tomar de ahí el nombre del otro lobo.  
Como te habrás dado cuenta, los problemas entre ellos comienzan a agravarse y te aseguro que se pondrán peor… pero luego de la tormenta viene la calma (o tal vez no…) Ya verás lo que sucede en los siguientes capítulos. Con respecto al hijo, lo que Snape y Dumbledore dedujeron no está lejos de la verdad, pero bueno, él es un poco retorcido, así que tiene que buscar sacar provecho de todo y si encima puede ser que el niño o niña sea metamorfomago, pues más que mejor. Bueno wapa, cuídate y publica pronto…

**_Andreina Snape_**: hola wapa, vi que ya subiste el "**Grabado a fuego**", gracias. Espero que guste. Por cierto, me alegra que sigas leyendo. A mi también me gusta que Tonks cuide se si misma, pero creo que ahora va a necesitar un poco de ayuda… ya verás lo que pasa luego.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola chica, que bien que me escribieras… respondiendo a tu pregunta, ella no puede decírselo a nadie pues esa persona quedaría muerta al instante (por un momento estuve tentada a que se lo dijera a Malfoy… pero bueno, dejé pasar la oportunidad), por eso no va a comunicar lo que debe hacer, pero tal vez solicite ayuda sin da razones ¿no crees?

**_Chica – Felton – Malfoy_**: hola wapa, me alegra que te guste como va la historia, a Draco no lo veremos hasta que inicien las clases, va a estar un poco relacionado con otros personajes, pero aun no saldrá… espero que en uno o dos capítulos. Y no te preocupes, Snape se enterará de que Lucius mató a Mary Ann, pero todavía no…

**_Ichan_**: Hola chica, me alegra saber de vos… sé que fui un poco cruel, pero no pude evitarlo, es que son los destinados a tener problemas. Me temo que voy a tener que publicar menos seguido, pero ya irán saliendo de sus líos, ya verás… A Remus le enviaré a Bulgaria la barra de chocolate que me pides, aunque creo que Aliance está más que dispuesta a dársela… y vale… otra para ti…

**_Indira de Snape_**: hola wapa, que bien que escribas un mensaje, me encantan tus opiniones. Me alegra que te esté gustando la pareja, a mi me fascina. Creo que se llevan bastante bien, aunque ahora van a tener que ver como hacen, porque empieza a haber problemas entre ellos.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola wapa, en respuesta a tu pregunta no puede decírselo a nadie, la persona a quien se lo diga moriría (yo se lo diría a algunos cuantos…) por eso mantiene silencio. Si volverán a ver a Voldemort, pero todavía falta para eso, por el momento deben llevar a cabo sus misiones… cuídate.

**_Laurana – Malfoy – Rin_**: lamento el atraso, pero eso se volverá común ahora que debo empezar la investigación de final de carrera. Lo siento. Estoy de acuerdo con casi todas tus apreciaciones… ya aparecerá Draco. Por cierto tus historias están buenísimas, apenas tenga un chance te dejaré el review correspondiente.

**_Meilin2_**: hola chica que bueno que escribes… Como pudiste ver ya están comenzando los problemas entre ellos, ella no le dice la verdad y él la aleja… esto va a traer cola. Lástima lo de tu capítulo, espero que pronto lo puedas recoger para que continúes, esa sobrinita de Snape me tiene intrigada… Cuídate.

**_Nariko2_**: hola chica, que bien que continuaste con tu historia, eso de las chicas viendo a Legolas por el espejo estuvo genial… Por cierto, le avisaré a Remus que lo quieres para experimentos de tipo sexual, espero que no se moleste… Espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**_Noctis_**: hola wapa que bueno que escribes, pues de contraceptivos mágicos no sé mucho, pero supongo que Snape no quiere arriesgarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos después de lo que descubrió en este capítulo. Por cierto, no me he decidido a quién matar para el final (es broma!!!!!!!) pero las cosas se están complicando, así que van a sufrir un poquito. Por cierto, leí tu fic, te he dejado mensajes, espero que sigas pronto.

**_Sara – Ginny_**: que bueno que estás por aquí. ¿Qué pasó con Volar? ¿algún problema con la historia? no te preocupes, ya te saldrá… y yo estaré esperando para leer lo que publiques…

Bueno, ya viste lo que pasó con Aliance y Remus, espero que sea de tu agrado y que te gustara el flashback.

**_Sakura-Diana- Black_**: hola chica, que bien que te guste como va esto. Las cosas se están enredando, pero pronto mejoraran, lo prometo; aunque primero sufrirán un poco… Espero que publiques pronto…Cuídate.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola _micifuz_… como dijiste con tito Voldy no se juega… en fin que espero que pueda terminar esto antes de las vacaciones… como viste cambié lo del flashback, espero que te guste el resultado, nos vemos.

**_Silence-messiah_**: hola wapa, me alegro que te guste Aliance, temía que no fuera muy bien recibida. Lo de los problemas pues era necesario, vas a ver que se van a resolver poco a poco.

La próxima vez sigo con las sugerencias de fics, ahora apenas tengo tiempo para esto… gracias.


	22. Conversaciones pendientes

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que no hayan olvidado esta historia. La universidad y el trabajo me han requerido mucho tiempo últimamente y eso ha provocado que no pudiera escribir, pero al fin tuve algo de tiempo, así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto se a alargado un poco y gracias a Dios la cantidad de mensajes a sido bastante, así que ya pasamos los 300 reviews. Debido a esto publiqué un fic corto llamado "**Si tú me miras**" (pueden llegar a él por mi perfil). Es una historia colateral a esta, de hecho es de Snape y Mary Ann y la forma en que lograron casarse. Hace varias semanas una de las lectoras (Sakura) me había solicitado que hiciera el fic de celebración de Sirius Black, pero ya había prometido que sería de Snape, debido a estas dos cosas el fic tiene un personaje invitado: Sirius Black; así que wapa, espero que sea de tu agrado. Espero que les guste...

**Capítulo XXII: Conversaciones pendientes**

_En el último capítulo quedaron conversaciones pendientes..._

- Es muy interresante, voy a averriguarr acerrca de eso, señorr.

- Bien, será mejor que te vayas porque ella está por llegar – dijo el anciano al chico – no quiero que te vea aquí todavía, primero tengo que saber qué es lo que esconde.

El joven se retiró dejando a Albus Dumbledore solo en su despacho. El director sabía que ese chico sería de gran ayuda para la causa, pero parecía muy impulsivo... no era el tipo de espía reposado que era Snape, le faltaba la frialdad para analizar las cosas, tendría que aprender pronto si no quería que lo descubrieran. Por otro lado, su carácter huraño lo hacía ideal para el puesto, pues no era dado a amistades banales que entorpecieran su labor... ya verían como resultaban las cosas.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien dio la contraseña para entrar a su despacho. Tenía que ser ella. Él tenía que averiguar cuál era la misión que Voldemort le había asignado y sobre todo porqué le había mentido a su marido.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la chica asomando su cabeza por la puerta y sonriendo.

- ¡Claro! Adelante... – invitó el anciano – te estaba esperando.

La señora Snape iba cargada con una serie de papeles acerca de las clases que impartiría a partir de la siguiente semana y luego de volcar una pequeña mesa y tirar una lámpara de pie, consiguió acomodarse, tanto ella como sus cosas. La verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa, sabía que la reunión no se referiría solo a su labor como docente, Dumbledore querría saber la misión que le habían asignado y ella iba a tener que mentirle también a él...

- Te encuentro un poco nerviosa – dijo el director – ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

- ¡Sí! ¡Digo no! ya no sé lo que digo... – se regañó a si misma. Respiró profundamente y continuó – estoy nerviosa, no sé qué tal seré como profesora...

Estaba visto que no sería sencillo sacarle nada a la chica en esa reunión. Parecía muy dispuesta mantener la conversación en el ámbito educativo. Aun así, él lo intentaría.

- Creo que serás una excelente profesora. De hecho de eso quiero hablarte. Como sabrás, Remus está fuera del país en una misión de la Orden. Él iba a ser el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras este año, pero debido a su viaje eso no va a ser posible. Por otro lado, tú has preparado toda una serie de materiales para instruir a los futuros aurores y bueno... me preguntaba si querrías adaptar tu material para impartir clases a todos los niveles...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ser la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? No creo que esté preparada para eso... ¡usted habló de un curso extra para los de sétimo año, nunca me ha planteado la posibilidad de trabajar con todo el colegio! – hasta el momento no estaba realmente asustada por su nuevo trabajo, pero ahora... ahora sí que se comenzaba a preocupar.

- Eres una gran auror y eso te capacita para el puesto. Además, se que Severus aceptará gustoso ayudarte en lo que requieras...

- ¿Habló usted con él al respecto? – preguntó un poco mosqueada. Él le había dicho que no sabía lo que sucedería en esa reunión...

- No, pero sé que hará cualquier cosa por ti... – aseguró el director – además, es el más capacitado del personal para darte una mano.

- Y, ¿por qué no imparte él esa clase? – preguntó la chica a su vez – creo que le gustaría...

- Pero, ¿quién impartiría pociones? Sabes que no hay nadie más capacitado que él para ese puesto. Es el mejor hacedor de pociones que conozco... además, no me gusta ponerlo más en contacto con las Artes Oscuras de lo que ya está...

- ¿Teme que vuelva a ellas? – preguntó la chica en un susurro.

- No voy a negarte que en algunos momentos en el pasado pensé que podría hacerlo. Pero sé que cuando regresó a nuestro bando lo hizo porque estaba convencido de que era lo mejor... él nunca regresaría con ellos. Además, ahora estás tú.

La chica meditó lo que el director le había dicho. Sabía que Severus había acariciado la idea de impartir esa materia por muchos años, ¿se molestaría si ella la impartía? Esperaba que no lo hiciera...

- Lo haré. Impartiré esa materia, pero lo haré solo si Severus acepta asesorarme en caso necesario.

- Le preguntaremos en este mismo instante – dijo el anciano.

Con paso ágil, Dumbledore se acercó a la chimenea, echó en ella un puñado de polvos flu y se comunicó con la chimenea de las habitaciones de los Snape.

- Severus, ¿podrías venir un momento? – preguntó el director. Luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa del profesor, regresó a su asiento frente a la chica.

- No creo que exista inconveniente – aseguró – ¿quieres una taza de té?

Mientras hacía aparecer un servicio completo de té, el profesor de pociones ingresó al despacho del director. Su vista se detuvo en la pareja que se preparaba para tomar el té, ¿habría Dumbledore averiguado qué misión le habían asignado a su esposa?

- ¿Deseaba verme? – preguntó para hacer notar su presencia.

- Sí, Severus siéntate. Tu esposa y yo comentábamos acerca de los problemas en los que nos ha metido la partida de Lupin a Bulgaria... – el director expuso a Snape la problemática que minutos antes le expusiera a su esposa y le decía lo que había decidido esta al respecto.

Snape miraba muy atentamente a ambos. Algo más estaba sucediendo en esa habitación, estaba seguro de ello y el artífice era Albus Dumbledore, estaba convencido de que así era.

- No habrá problema – aseguró el profesor y volviéndose a su esposa le dijo – sabes que solo tienes que preguntarme...

Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

- Si no me requieren para nada más... – y se retiró.

-------------------------------------------------

- Te digo que los pasteles de calabaza de mamá son los mejores del mundo – aseguraba Ron a Harry en ese momento.

- Los que probé el año anterior en el callejón Diagon eran muy buenos – dijo el chico de anteojos – pero estoy seguro de que los de tu mamá deben ser mejores. Creo que no hay nada que haga mal...

Los chicos ingresaban en ese momento a la cocina de la Madriguera. En esta habitación se encontraban las dos chicas que les quitaban el sueño y la señora Weasley.

- Gracias Harry – dijo la señora Weasley – es reconfortante saber que alguien admira tanto mi comida.

- Es usted una excelente cocinera señora Weasley – aseguró el ojiverde.

- Harry dice que no ha probado tus maravillosos pasteles de calabaza – dijo Ron.

En ese preciso momento Ginny le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se retiraran, pero Ron lo impidió.

- Es una lástima, ¿no crees Ginny? – dijo el chico cortando la huida de las chicas – y ¿tú ya los probaste? – le preguntó a Hermione.

- No, aun no he tenido el gusto... – dijo la castaña amablemente.

Ginny le hacía señas de que no dijera nada más, pero Hermione no la vio...

- Pero me agradaría hacerlo – aseguró Hermione.

Ginny literalmente se desinfló. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Su mamá las mantendría en la cocina el resto de la tarde preparando calabazas para elaborar pasteles. Eso era una tragedia. Les quedaban solo unos días para regresar al colegio, y ese ya estaba perdido... harían pasteles toooooooda la tarde...

- ¡En serio! – dijo la señora Weasley, la emoción se veía en sus ojos – está decidido, haremos pasteles de calabaza esta tarde. Será muy divertido... ustedes dos serán mis ayudantes...

En ese momento Hermione vio a Ginny y comprendió... No tenían escapatoria, lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche estarían encadenadas a la cocina... y lo peor es que había sido gracias a su afirmación...

Mientras tanto la señora Weasley seguía haciendo planes en voz alta y disponiendo todo para el trabajo que les esperaba. Ron le sonrió a Harry con ojos traviesos y este comprendió que Ron había cumplido su palabra... había buscado la manera de alejar a las chicas para tener una larga conversación con él. Esa tarde Harry debería contarle a su amigo la parte más negra de su historia.

-------------------------------------------------

Aliance durmió mejor que nunca. El insomnio no tuvo oportunidad, estaba demasiado feliz para permitirle la entrada. ¡Iba a trabajar con Remus! Tenía que aceptarlo, después de tantos años seguía enamorada del Merodeador. Durante toda la mañana no lo había visto, pero en la tarde...

- Buenas tardes – la saludó una voz a sus espaldas – ¿dormiste bien?

- Buenos tardes Remus – respondió ella – sí, dormí como nunca, ¿y tú?

- Bien, aunque estoy un poco nervioso por nuestro trabajo de hoy... ¿de qué se trata? – inquirió el hombre lobo – lamento no haber hablado contigo en la mañana, pero aun estoy con la misión que me asignó Dumbledore...

- No te preocupes, sé que tienes un trabajo que realizar. Yo solo voy a necesitar que dones un poco de sangre en bien de la ciencia y que pruebes un par de pociones... – aseguró la chica.

- ¿Hoy? – preguntó intrigado – no estamos en luna llena...

- Ya lo sé. La primera de las pociones provocará la transformación, la segunda deberá funcionar como antídoto, al menos parcial, a ella – ella lo miró bastante divertida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste una poción que provoque la transformación? Eso puede ser peligroso su cae en las manos equivocadas – dijo Lupin seriamente.

- Lo sé, pero mis estudios avanzarían muy despacio si tuviera que esperar a la luna llena para realizar las pruebas que requiero hacer – lo miró seriamente – no creas que no he pensado que es peligrosa, pero es una poción muy especial, solo puede usarse recién elaborada y aparte de mi solo dos personas más conocen como elaborarla. No te preocupes, son personas de confianza...

Remus le sonrió, cada vez lo sorprendía más esa chica. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, no podía negarlo, era una sonrisa muy hermosa...

-------------------------------------------------

- Bueno, ya zanjado el problema de la materia que impartirás, tengo que hablar contigo de otros asuntos... – dijo el director.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era el momento que más temía... Dumbledore querría que le hablara de su encuentro con Voldemort y ella iba a tener que mentirle. El director percibió su temor y se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Snape nuevamente había acertado al decir que ella ocultaba algo.

- ¿Qué tal se te da la vida de casada? – preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Perdón? – respondió ella – lo siento, Severus dice que tengo la mala manía de responder siempre con una pregunta... No puedo negar que ha sido todo un cambio para mi, pero me gusta...

- Bueno, dentro de cinco días el colegio estará lleno de estudiantes que los mirarán curiosamente. Snape es el profesor más temido de la institución, así que podrás suponer todas las ideas preconcebidas que traerán este año. Snape casado, ¿cómo será su esposa? ¿habrá cambiado su forma de ser? ¿será ella igual de cascarrabias que él? Tienes que prepararte para eso y más...

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no se había acordado de ese pequeño problema desde que le asignaran la misión.

- Espero no tener problemas al respecto. Algunos de los estudiantes ya me conocen y otros me vieron en el callejón Diagon cuando fuimos de compras – le comunicó la joven al director – en realidad lo que más me preocupa es la recepción que me darán los Slytherin, estoy segura de que los padres de algunos de ellos ya les comunicaron que soy "una de ellos".

- Tendrás que lidiar con eso... sé que vas a hacerlo bien – le dijo sonriente – solo debes tener cuidado.

La chica ya se había calmado un poco... pero se mantenía alerta. En cualquier momento podría hacerle la temida pregunta y ella debía estar lista para no decir la verdad... tal vez lo mejor era...

- Tengo que enseñarle algo – le dijo la chica-

Ella se puso de pie y dio la vuelta al escritorio del director. Lentamente se subió la manga izquierda de su túnica y dejó al descubierto la marca tenebrosa...

- Ahora estoy marcada – dijo seriamente – puede llamarme en cualquier momento. Estoy bastante preocupada por esto... lo peor es que Severus insiste en culparse y yo no sé que hacer...

- No creo que te llame... – aseguró el director – no hasta que cumplas la misión que te asignó...

Ella lo miró en silencio, ¿sabría él algo? Eso sería su salvación, alguien con quién hablar al respecto... pero no podía preguntárselo...

- Vigilar a Harry no es fácil – dijo el director sacándola de sus pensamientos y derribando sus débiles esperanzas – el chico no es muy obediente y es capaz de atraer los más grandes problemas que te puedas imaginar... pero sé idearás algo para cumplir con tu misión y no dejar al chico al descubierto...

- Por supuesto, si tiene alguna sugerencia le estaría muy agradecida – dijo ella en un susurro.

Era cierto, ella no estaba diciendo la verdad.

- No te preocupes, sé que saldrás bien de esta: tanto la misión como tu trabajo aquí, ya sabes, cualquier duda acude a Severus – dijo dando por concluida la reunión.

Cuando ella se retiraba del despacho, Dumbledore se decidió a jugarse una carta más...

- Podrías empezar las clases de los sétimos con los hechizos derivados de las maldiciones imperdonables, ya sabes, como el _Secretus Avada_... – dijo el anciano.

La señora Snape lo miró atentamente y asintió.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron habían decidido salir de la Madriguera para conversar sin interrupciones y sin posibles escuchas. Ron había tenido que sufrir un poco para salir de casa y sabía que su dulce hermanita se cobraría esta... pero valía la pena, su amigo necesitaba de él y no iba a fallarle.

- Sé que Ginny va a cobrársela – aseguró Ron – espero que Hermione no se una a ella para la venganza...

- No estaría muy seguro de eso – dijo Harry – estoy seguro de que Ginny va a ponerla en autos... no tendrás escapatoria.

- Pero valió la pena... no solo podremos hablar sino que comeremos pasteles de calabaza, son realmente deliciosos, pero llevan muuucho trabajo – dijo riéndose a la vez que Harry se le unía.

Luego de reír por un buen rato, los chicos se calmaron y cayeron en la seriedad de la conversación que tenían pendiente.

- Voy a matarlo, Ron – dijo Harry seriamente – o me matará él a mi.

Ron lo miraba perplejo. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero nada salió por sus labios.

- Es la profecía – aclaró el ojiverde – el verano pasado cuando fuimos al Ministerio de Magia, la profecía que los mortífagos buscaban eso era lo que decía...

- Pero la profecía se rompió nadie pudo escucharla, dijiste que no oíste nada – dijo el pelirrojo bastante rápido.

- Y no la escuche... había mucho ruido en ese salón; pero Dumbledore la conocía de memoria, ya sabes tiene un pensadero y puso en él los recuerdos de cuando se pronunció la profecía... Soy el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort, si yo no lo hago él me matará a mi y regirá el mundo mágico. La profecía no dice nada de cuando va a suceder o qué pasara antes o después de ese enfrentamiento, pero sucederá.

- Harry, no vamos a dejarte solo en esto, lo sabes – aseguró el menor varón de los Weasley.

- No Ron, esto es algo que debo hacer solo. La profecía habla de un enfrentamiento entre nosotros dos... cuando hablé con Dumbledore me quedó claro que debía morir o matar, no hay otra salida.

- Pero no dice que debas enfrentarlo solo... – dijo su amigo.

- Pero no voy a exponerlos a que les suceda algo, ¿no entiendes? Por eso es que no puedo hacerme ilusiones con tu hermana. No solo no sé si voy a estar aquí para ella, sino que puedo hacer que corra un gran peligro...

- Harry, vas a vencer, estoy seguro de ello y cuando eso suceda, nosotros vamos a estar contigo.

- Por eso no quería contarte nada. ¡No quiero que corran peligro por mi causa! ¿no comprendes que va a vencer? Es un gran mago y yo solo soy un chico, ni siquiera soy un mago graduado...

- Ya lo has enfrentado antes y nunca ha podido matarte...

- ¡Pero ha sido pura suerte! Siempre ha sucedido algo que ha jugado a mi favor. En primero me ayudaron ustedes, en segundo Fawkes, en cuarto los que había asesinado y en quinto la Orden y... bueno... tú sabes... – dijo el niño que vivió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No es suerte Harry. Tú eres un gran mago, eres muy poderoso, de no ser así no habrías sobrevivido en el cementerio la noche que el regresó. Además, él no pudo poseerte en el Ministerio de Magia... – agregó Ron – ¿por qué no pudo poseerte? – preguntó.

- Dumbledore dice que hay algo en mi que lo repele y que por eso no pudo hacerlo...

- ¡Pues eso es lo que te ayudará a vencerlo!

- Ron, ni siquiera sé lo que es...

- Pero está en ti...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ron meditaba en lo que su amigo le había contado y Harry rememoraba todo lo dicho por Dumbledore la noche en que murió Sirius...

- ¿Voldemort tiene amigos? – preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo.

- No, tiene sirvientes – aseguró Harry – no creo que sea capaz de tener amigos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque cuando ustedes se enfrenten, si él va ganando en algún momento, sus seguidores estarán ahí y tus amigos no vamos a abandonarte, te estaremos apoyando y luchando contra ellos. Pero cuando él esté perdiendo, tú vas a tener a tus amigos apoyándote, pero él va a haber perdido a sus seguidores... por eso vas a ganarle...

Ron había hablado con más seriedad de la que Harry le creía posible... en el fondo de su corazón, Harry le había creído...

-------------------------------------------------

La tarde había pasado apaciblemente para Aliance y Remus, ella había extraído una cantidad considerable de sangre del cuerpo del licántropo y debido a esto había decidido que no tomara las pociones hasta unos días después. Por el momento, trabajaría con análisis de la sangre y con algunas pociones que estaba mejorando...

Le había insistido al hombre lobo para que se retirara a descansar, pero él se había rehusado y en un arranque de caballerosidad se había ofrecido a ayudarle en el laboratorio. Ella estaba en las nubes con la perspectiva de tenerlo como ayudante...

Toda la tarde habían conversado de trivialidades, hasta que cambiaron de tema...

- Y, ¿qué hay de tu vida? ¿eres casado? – preguntó ella con un tono completamente casual, pero esperando ansiosamente la respuesta que podía recibir.

- No. Nunca he estado casado. Debes saber que para los hombres lobo las relaciones amorosas no son muy sencillas.

- Para nadie lo son y si la chica que quieres conoce de tu condición, no veo cual problema extra puede haber... ¡estoy segura de que eres un rompecorazones y no quieres contármelo! – aseguró Aliance.

- ¡No! ¿cómo crees? La verdad es que solo una vez me he enamorado, pero ella se enamoró de otro y ahora está felizmente casada...

Ella lo miró dulcemente... no comprendía como una mujer podía resistirse a ese hombre. Él era todo lo que ella soñaba en un hombre, ¿es que se podía ser tan ciego?

- No puedo entender cómo pudo rechazarte... – dijo sinceramente. Al momento se sonrojó debido a su impetuosidad, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y no se iba a contradecir.

- Gracias, pero la verdad es que nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella; así que en realidad no me rechazó, simplemente nunca supo que yo la amaba... – la mirada de Remus se perdió en la distancia a través de la ventana del laboratorio de Aliance Krum.

Ella no quiso decir nada, parecía que aun sufría por ese amor perdido. ¿Habría sido hace mucho tiempo? ¿Aun la amaría? Esas dudas las tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no iba a preguntar. Podía ver que el dolor provocado por ese amor aun lo lastimaba... era mejor dejarlo estar para cuando él quisiera contarle.

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape llegó a sus habitaciones con una especie de tranquilidad invadiendo su cuerpo. Dumbledore había dado en el clavo, ¿o no? Sabía que hechizo le habían lanzado, o al menos eso era lo que ella había deducido de su último comentario. No había podido decirle su misión, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que él la apoyara en lo que ella ideara para rescatar a su marido de ese problema en que ella misma le había metido.

Al ingresar a sus habitaciones, vio con terror que la caja de cristal que contenía a Pascual había desaparecido... eso le olía a problemas. Si el pequeño conejo hacía de las suyas en las pertenencias de su esposo seguramente este se encargaría de que el animalito saliera de Hogwarts antes de que terminara el día.

Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio que estaba libre y se dedicó a buscar bajo todos los muebles. Su esposo no se encontraba en las habitaciones y por lo que podía ver el pequeño Pascual tampoco...

Se encontraba ella haciendo miles de conjeturas sobre el paradero de su mascota cuando se abrió la puerta principal y pudo ver a su marido entrar con el pequeño conejo en los brazos. Él la miró atentamente y dijo:

- Debe salir al menos una vez al día, le hace falta el sol y la hierba, creí que tardarías mucho en salir de tu reunión, así que lo llevé por ti. – dijo velozmente – Pero no creas que lo haré todos los días...

- Gracias – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente – ¿qué sucedió con la caja de cristal?

- Me pareció un poco cruel tenerlo dentro de una caja tan pequeña, así que cree un campo de energía cerca de la chimenea. Solo lo afectará a él y tendrá espacio para moverse...

- Eres maravilloso – dijo ella y se acercó para besarlo.

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, él se separó de ella. Estaba sucediendo otra vez... él la estaba apartando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó directamente.

- Nada, creo que es mejor que me retire al laboratorio, tengo algunas pociones que preparar para el nuevo curso.

- ¡Pero ya es casi de noche! – dijo la chica – no vas a trabajar a estas horas...

- Por supuesto que si, es la hora en que mejor me concentro... – dijo él y agregó bruscamente – creo haberte dicho que padezco de insomnio...

- Pues no he visto que lo sufras estas últimas noches... – dijo ella un poco alterada por el tono que utilizaba su marido.

- Pero esta noche sí – afirmó mirándola a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos un destello de tristeza y agregó – no te preocupes, cuando tenga sueño regresaré...

Pero no regresó en toda la noche...

_Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que cada vez se me hace más difícil conseguir tiempo para escribir... lo siento. Intentaré seguir publicando al menos cada dos semanas.  
En el siguiente capítulo tendremos el inicio de clases y algo más..._

Respuestas a los reviews:

**_Anna_**: hola chica, lamento el atraso, pero la verdad es que no pude hacerlo antes. La conversación entre Dumbledore y Nymphadora no llegó al tema de la misión, creo que él sabe que no va a poder sacarle nada, así que opta por sondearla y ver que resultados obtiene... espero que te agradara el capítulo.

_**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**_: hola chica, que bien que sigas leyendo, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Respecto a Remus, él no recuerda a la chica, pero ya se acordará de ella no te preocupes. Cuando Dumbledore lo envía allá el tiene cierto recuerdo de ella, pero es que aun no la ha relacionado con la de Hogwarts. Draco saldrá probablemente en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste lo que le preparé.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola chica, GRACIAS. La verdad es que no esperaba tener una lectora nueva a esta altura del fic, me sorprendió que te leyeras 21 capítulos de una sentada. GRACIAS. Me alegra que te guste la historia; por cierto, ¿quién te los recomendó? (es que soy curiosa...). Espero que te gustara como se está poniendo la situación en estos momentos. Verás que el matrimonio ya está teniendo algunos problemitas... bueno, la verdad es que no todo puede ser color de rosa ¿o no? Espero que te siga gustando y espero también leer pronto lo que escribes.

**_Ichan_**: hola wapa, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, sino te envío una barra de chocolate para subirte el ánimo... Las cosas, como dices, están color de hormiga. Ya las cosas comienzan a oler a desenlace y es cierto, ya todo está en el punto en que no se puede poner peor, así que todo se irá acomodando poco a poco.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola wapa, que bueno que sigues por acá... No te preocupes, me llegó a tiempo el mensaje y por supuesto que me encantó recibirlo. Espero que sigas por acá. Aun falta un poco para que esto acabe, pero no creo que dure demasiado, en mi mente ya está terminado, lo que pasa es que al ponerlo por escrito se va haciendo un poco más largo.

_**laurana-malfoy-rin**_: hola amiga, vi que publicaste y pusiste al día un montón de fics, espero leerlos mañana (espero tener tiempo...). Gracias por mantenerte fiel a esta historia, espero que te gustara lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Como vez Dumbledore sabe más de lo que dice y todo se complica un poco. No se me había ocurrido lo del epílogo, pero la idea que me das es muy buena.

**_Marissastack_**: hola chica, gracias por enviarme mensaje. Leí tu historia y supe que te llegó el mensaje. Me gusta la forma en que has tratado tu fic. Gracias por los halagos, ya se me está pasando, pero la verdad es que me hinchaste y no pasaba por la puerta...

**_Miss-Andreina-Snape_**: hola amiga, que bueno tenerte por aquí. Me alegra que te siga agradando la historia. Gracias por subir la historia a la página, ya pude entrar, aunque no me dejó ver mis fics, porque como que mi máquina de la oficina hay que configurarle algo para que se vean ciertos textos, pero en fin, vi los otros dos y los leí... Me alegra que te gusten las otras parejas que puse y sobre todo que te agrade la de Remus, porque esa me ha costado muchísimo.

**_Meilin 2_**: hola chica, que bien que continuaste con tu historia, aunque sigo intrigada por esa chica. Lo de que alguno de los dos no esté se explicará mejor más adelante, pero básicamente es que Snape sospecha que Voldemort querrá eliminar a alguno de los dos. Gracias por enviarme tus preguntas, porque eso me indica lo que tengo que aclarar mejor... Espero que si algo no lo entendiste no dudes en enviarme la pregunta.

**_Nariko_**: hola wapa que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Respecto a Draco, saldrá cuando inicien las clases, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas complementarias de la historia. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta respecto a los sentimientos de Aliance hacia Remus.

**_Nocrala_**: wapa, ¡lo siento! Después de que publiqué la vez anterior me encontré tu mensaje, por eso no te respondí, pero te lo agradezco de igual manera. Vi que actualizaste, espero leerlo pronto... Como pudiste ver ya comenzaron los problemas entre ellos y te cuento que va a continuar... bueno espero que te guste.

**_Noctis Black Snape_**: hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla. No entendí lo que publicaste de Remus, ¿es que tienes una historia compartida? Publiqué lo de los 300 reviews con una historia de Snape, la verdad es que no se me da mucho escribir de otras parejas. Si vez mi perfil verás que solo hay una que no es de Snape y la verdad es que es la que menos me gusta. Intentaré hacer algo de Draco para luego, pero no te prometo nada... la verdad es que yo soy de las que cree que Ron quedará con Hermione en la serie de J.K. Rowling.  
Como viste lo del conejo está casi bajo control... espero que te agrade que lo sacara de la caja, es que dice Sara Fénix Black que se va a ahogar... Espero que te guste como va esto...

**_Sakura-Diana- Black_**: hola chica, que bueno que sigues leyendo la historia. no sé si leíste el fic de celebración. Me habías pedido que fuera de Sirius, así que es el invitado especial en ese fic, espero que te guste. Dime que te parece, Sara dice que está bien, pero no sé si logré coger la esencia de ese personaje que tanto les gusta. Gracias por el mensaje.

**_Sara Fenix Black_**: HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, ¿qué tal? Ya rescaté a Pascual, ¿te parece? Espero que ahora no se queje... No te he dejado review, espero hacerlo mañana ¿41 capítulos? Increíble..., pero buenísima.


	23. Complicaciones antes de clases

Hola, hace quince días que publiqué el capítulo anterior, espero que la espera no fuera muy cansada. Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los otros (sé que eso no les molesta), creo que los siguientes serán algo por el estilo.

Le dedico este capítulo a tres chicas: **strega-in-progress**, que acaba de regresar y se puso al día con la historia (leíste como ocho capítulos de un tirón ¿no?, ¡y dejaste review en todos!), gracias. A **La hija de la oscuridad**, que también regresó a la historia. Y por último a **Sheamoonie** que se leyó toda la historia de un tirón. Chicas gracias a las dos, les respondo reviews abajo.

Por cierto, gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en "Si tú me miras", espero que les gustara y que complemente bien lo sucedido en esta historia.

**Capítulo XXIII: Complicaciones antes de clases**

_Los problemas entre el matrimonio Snape comienzan a crecer… y el primero de setiembre llega casi sin pensarlo._

Harry y Ron habían permanecido fuera de la Madriguera por varias horas. Luego de su seria conversación, los chicos habían volado en sus escobas y habían vuelto a aterrizar cerca de la casa.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo para que nos perdonen? – sugirió Harry a su amigo – deben estar molestas con nosotros…

- ¿Qué propones? – inquirió Ron – estoy bastante preocupado por lo que Ginny puede hacer – agregó en tono asustado.

- Estoy seguro de que puede ocurrírsele algo bastante pesado, pero con la ayuda de Hermione creo que además será doloroso…

- ¿Crees que dulces y flores sea adecuado? – dijo Ron.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó curioso su amigo.

- Creo que lo decía un personaje de un libro muggle que Ginny estaba leyendo…

- ¿Le gustas las novelas rosa? – dijo sonriendo – creo que es información que me conviene saber…

- ¿Vas a acercarte a ella? – preguntó Ron deteniéndose a mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿No crees que deba hacerlo? Dijiste que los amigos era lo que me hacía diferente a él… creo que tienes razón. Además, se pone muy linda cuando se enoja, así que supongo que al regresar veré un nuevo grado de belleza…

Ron solo sonrió. Su amigo había creído su deducción y además, podía ser que pronto fuera su cuñado…

- Será mejor que busquemos una manera de que nos perdonen. Hay una castaña enojada en esa casa que tengo que contentar…

- Bueno, la verdad es que bien visto deben perdonarte solo a ti… yo no las embarqué a elaborar pasteles de calabaza – dijo Harry alegremente.

- ¡Hey! Creo que no estoy solo en esto, – le incriminó Ron – sólo porque no quiero que mi hermanita sufra por tu ausencia te dejaré llegar a la cena…

- ¡Vaya! gracias…

Un rato después, los chicos se dirigieron lentamente a la Madriguera, habían tenido una gran charla… tenían un plan para que las chicas los perdonaran… y estaban dispuestos a comer mucho pastel de calabaza…

-------------------------------------------------

La noche de Bulgaria era hermosa, la luna brillaba en el cielo y Remus podía contar las estrellas. Normalmente a esta vista le acompañaba la imagen mental de Nymphadora Tonks, pero esta noche, el rostro de la señora Snape no había aparecido… era extraño.

"Ella nunca supo que yo la amaba… ¿realmente pudo no enterarse de mi amor? A lo mejor verdaderamente lo ignoraba… pero lo dudo…" Remus sabía que en el fondo ella había preferido ignorar que él estaba enamorado de ella… tal vez por no lastimarlo… tal vez porque prefería a Snape desde hacía tiempo…

Aliance Krum… esa mujer era extraña, cuando la miraba tenía la impresión de conocerla de mucho tiempo atrás y de haber compartido muchas cosas… Obviamente no la conocía de antes ¿o sí? ¡No! ella era búlgara y era imposible que se conocieran… pero conocía a Dumbledore ¿habría visitado Inglaterra? Recordaba dos chicas de intercambio durante sus años de escuela, pero si la memoria no le fallaba eran francesas, Elizabeth y… ¿cuál era el nombre? Entonces lo recordó. Era el nombre que había mencionado Snape en una ocasión: Mary Ann, si Mary Ann Brousseau ¿sería la misma persona?

La verdad es que ya no era su asunto, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era que ninguna de las dos se llamaba Aliance Krum ni venía de Bulgaria… tal vez más adelante resolvería ese misterio.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron llegaron a la Madriguera con tres ramos de flores silvestres y bastante ortigados y arañados. La idea de llevarles flores a las chicas y a la señora Weasley había culminado en un paseo por las praderas cercanas a la casa, con el fin de conseguir flores de muchos colores. El principal problema, lo presentaron el resto de las plantas, realmente les había sido difícil recoger las flores sin ser lastimados por las ortigas.

Ingresaron directo a la cocina, en ella se encontraban dos chicas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Sus rostros reflejaban un gran cansancio y sus ropas eran el perfecto muestrario de los ingredientes utilizados. La señora Weasley no se encontraba en la habitación, por lo que la oportunidad era perfecta.

Su entrada fue silenciosa, pero no pasó desapercibida. Dos cabezas giraron para mirar a los intrusos, pero encontraron directamente frente a sus ojos sendos ramos de flores.

- Sé que deben estar cansadas, pero queremos agradecerles que sacrificaran su tarde para hacer los pasteles de calabaza – dijo Ron.

- Sí – corroboró Harry – gracias, realmente me hace ilusión comerlos. Ustedes saben que en casa de mis tíos no sería posible comer esas cosas… – no le gustaba utilizar la lástima como arma, pero sabía que ellas estaban bastante molestas y que su "instinto maternal" era lo que más podía serles de ayuda para que los perdonaran.

Velozmente, Harry entregó su ramito a Ginny y Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Ellas los miraban boquiabiertas sin saber qué decir, ¿se habrían vuelto locos?

Ron estaba completamente colorado, pero la sonrisa que le regaló Hermione al recibir sus flores valía el bochorno que estaba pasando. Siguiendo un impulso, Ron le corrió un mechón de cabello que estaba en la cara de su amiga y lo colocó atrás de su oreja. Ella le miró sorprendida, pero Ron le sonrió y ella terminó por responderle de la misma manera…

Harry pudo captar la mirada de Ginny al entregarle las flores y ella no pudo separarla, esos ojos esmeralda la tenía completamente hipnotizada… Harry le sonrió, ¡que hermosa era la pelirroja! Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de los arañazos que tenía su amigo en la cara y los brazos…

- ¿Dónde te metiste? – preguntó preocupada – estás completamente arañado…

Hermione volvió su rostro a Harry, pero regresó inmediatamente su mirada a Ron, ahora que Ginny lo mencionaba, el rostro y los brazos de Ron estaban enrojecidos y con pequeñas cortaditas…

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – dijo la castaña – miren sus rostros y sus brazos, ¡parece que se pelearon con un gato!

- No es nada – aseguró Ron – algunas plantas eran bastante altas y tuvimos que moverlas para llegar a las flores…

- ¿Todos esos cortes fueron por obtener estos ramos? – preguntó Ginny un poco incrédula mirando a su hermano.

- Pues sí – le respondió Harry haciendo que volviera a mirarlo – pero valió la pena solo por ver que nos sonríen de nuevo…

Hermione lo miraba completamente sorprendida ¿Harry estaba coqueteando con Ginny?, ¡eso era maravilloso! Ella sabía que su amiga nunca había dejado de estar enamorada del niño que vivió, pero últimamente Harry estaba muy distante de todos y ese cambio era realmente inesperado. Lentamente, la castaña dejó de mirarlo para observar a Ron, la mirada del chico no se separaba de ella ni un segundo y eso la hacía sentir incómoda…

- Creo que… debería curar… digo, deberías curar esos cortes… antes de que se infecten – le dijo un poco cortada – es mejor que vaya… digo, vayas por el botiquín…

Había resultado, las chicas habían olvidado el enojo que sentían por sus amigos. Para Harry aquello era maravilloso, la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño no solo le había sonreído y perdonado sino que además, se estaba preocupando por él, ¿podría conseguir conquistarla? No estaba seguro, pero parecía ir por buen camino… tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Ron por su parte no estaba tan esperanzado, aunque Hermione se preocupara por él, eso no distaba mucho de lo que siempre sucedía entre ellos, así que no lo veía tan claro. ¿Podría conseguir su objetivo? La verdad es que no estaba seguro de que funcionara… Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-------------------------------------------------

La aurora encontró a dos personas completamente desveladas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El matrimonio Snape no había podido conciliar el sueño…

Ella había esperado toda la noche el regreso de su esposo, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Hasta el momento él había permanecido a su lado… aunque su sueño fuera ligero, habían compartido las noches desde que se casaron y aun antes de tener relaciones sexuales siempre había sentido que él estaba a su lado. La noche anterior había comprobado que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a su marido. No solo la había estado rechazando sutilmente, sino que incluso había llegado a hablarle rudamente, ¿habría percibido que ella le había mentido? Era muy posible, él era muy perspicaz… y ella era mala mentirosa…

Pero no era eso lo único que le preocupaba. Sabía que había estado muy alterable debido a los problemas que le proporcionaba la misión recibida. Estaba muy sensible y lo sabía, tal vez su esposo no estaba evitándola sino que ella lo estaba imaginando, ¿era posible? ¡No! la noche anterior él no había querido besarla cuando ella se acercó a hacerlo… Tenía que ser efecto de su mentira… no podía ser otra cosa, ¿o sí?… pero sabía que no podía sincerarse con él. Lo mejor era no darle más vueltas, tendría que enfrentar el problema tal y como se presentaba y lo haría esa misma mañana… ahora necesitaba despejarse y lo mejor era dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio.

Severus no estaba mejor que su esposa. La noche anterior se había encerrado en su mazmorra y había intentado concentrarse en las pociones que debía elaborar para el inicio de clases, pero había sido imposible. La mirada triste de su esposa la noche anterior no dejaba de seguirlo… ¡pero tenía que evitar su cercanía! ¡no podía ni besarla! Sabía que si la besaba no podría dormir a su lado sin intentar que sucediera algo más… y para su mayor tortura sabía que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban resultando…

Era momento de salir de su laboratorio y dirigirse a su habitación, ¿ya habría levantado su esposa?, ¿lo habría esperado mucho rato? No quería enfrentarse con ella, pero si tenía que hacerlo para mantenerla alejada, ¡lo haría! ¿No sería mejor decirle la verdad? Tal vez de esa manera no se sentiría tan culpable y ella no se molestaría con él… pero no quería poner más cargas sobre la espalda de la chica, sabía que Voldemort debía haberle asignado algo realmente gordo para que no quisiera decírselo. Él no iba a darle más problemas…

Al entrar en la habitación, la encontró casi vacía. Solo Pascual estaba entretenido en roer un trozo de zanahoria… ¿dónde se encontraría ella?

- Parece que nuevamente te dejaron listo y sin paseo… – le dijo Snape a la mascota de su mujer – ¿dónde está mi esposa? – le preguntó seriamente.

El pequeño conejo lo miró atentamente y luego de unos segundos, regresó su atención a la zanahoria que tenía al lado.

- ¡Debo estar volviéndome loco! ¡Esperando respuesta de un animal!

Lentamente caminó hasta la habitación interior. La cama estaba hecha y había una sábana sobre el sillón, ¿habría pasado la noche esperándolo en el sillón? Cada vez se sentía más culpable… Rápidamente tomó su varita y con un par de movimientos la habitación quedó completamente arreglada.

Tenía que reunirse con Dumbledore esa mañana, necesitaba seguir conjeturando sobre la misión de su esposa, realmente requería resolver el dilema para estar tranquilo. Se dispuso a salir, lo mejor era no encontrarse con ella hasta hablar con Dumbledore, tal vez esa conversación le diera un nuevo panorama de la situación…

Antes de salir, decidió dejarle una nota. Ella podría llegar buscándolo y lo mejor era que no se preocupara.

_Voy a reunirme con Dumbledore y a trabajar todo el día en las mazmorras. Si tienes alguna duda sobre tu trabajo no dudes en preguntarme._

_Te amo_

_SS_

¡Vaya si la amaba! Pero eso era un problema que no podía atender en ese momento, lo mejor era hablar con el director lo más pronto posible. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dando paso a una ojerosa señora Snape…

- ¡Severus! – su voz sonó como un reproche. "Será posible que se vaya sin hablar conmigo" – ¿a dónde vas?

- Debo reunirme con Dumbledore… – comenzó a explicarle, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¡No! tenemos que hablar… ¿porqué no regresaste anoche? Te esperé por horas – su voz denotaba una gran tristeza, pero podía detectarse un incipiente enojo en ella.

- Te dije que regresaría cuando sintiera sueño y eso no sucedió – contestó cortante – pensé que había quedado claro – añadió.

- No me hables como a una de tus alumnas – indicó ella con chispas en sus ojos. No estaba dispuesta a ser tratada por su marido como una estudiante – no puedes pasar las noches en vela…

- No tenía sueño, cuando el insomnio aparece no puedes dormir – dijo Snape tranquilamente.

Nymphadora Snape lo miró atentamente. El enojo en ella crecía por momentos… él la rechazaba, la dejaba sola toda la noche y encima la trataba como a una niña… no iba a permitir eso. Ella era su esposa y él iba a tener que tratarla como tal. No le quedaba más remedio que enfrentar la situación y, como solía decir su padre, tomar el toro por los cuernos…

- ¿Porqué me estás evitando?

Snape la miró directamente a los ojos y comprendió que no podría salir de esta sin decir la verdad o enojarla profundamente. Lo único que le quedaba era demorar ese momento lo más posible.

- ¿Quién te está evitando? – dijo aparentando sorpresa.

- Tú – gritó ella – no creas que no me doy cuenta que no quieres ni besarme… ¿por qué lo haces? Me lastimas…

El corazón se le estrujó al escucharla… Eso era más de lo que podía soportar… ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa ¿qué podía hacer?

- No sé a qué te refieres… – dijo aparentando ignorancia – sabías que al llegar a Hogwarts las cosas cambiarían. No puedes comportarte en tu lugar de trabajo como si estuvieras de vacaciones…

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura, en la más típica posición de la señora Weasley – no te creas ni por un momento que voy a pasarme el año completo a dos velas… ¡eres mi marido! No voy a aparentar que solo somos compañeros de trabajo…

- ¡Por supuesto que soy tu marido! Pero tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo distraerme de él…

- ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿una distracción? – la chica no estaba pensando lo que decía, ahora solo quería sacar toda su frustración… quería lastimarlo como él la estaba lastimando con su actitud hacia ella.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí – no podía creerlo, ¿él estaba diciendo eso? Nunca creyó que lo diría de nuevo… – pero estamos trabajando y debemos concentrarnos en lo que hacemos…

- ¿Por eso ni siquiera quieres besarme? – le cortó ella bruscamente – claro, ¡eso puede hacer que te distraigas! – añadió irónicamente.

El rostro de la señora Snape cambiaba poco a poco y se coloreaba de rojo debido a la cólera que tenía. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco y sus ojos eran de un negro tan profundo como los de su esposo. El enojo que tenía la chica era el más violento que había tenido nunca y no era para menos… el hombre que amaba pasaba de ella y ni siquiera quería aceptarlo y menos decirle la razón de su actitud.

Snape la miraba atentamente. Cada cambio en su apariencia le parecía más adorable que el anterior. ¡Maldición! ¿cómo podía estar pensando en lo atractiva que se veía cuando ella estaba dispuesta a volarle la cabeza? Pero no podía evitarlo, se veía temible, pero no podía apartar de su cabeza la idea de tomarla en sus brazos y terminar la discusión en la cama…

Ella se fue acercando lentamente a él. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella parecía echar chispas por los ojos, él sintió que su determinación cedía, que terminaría por besarla y eso no lo podía permitir…

- Tal vez deberías ir a desayunar… el hambre te pone alterable – y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Crees que estoy loca o qué? Tú eres el que me altera, tu forma de tratarme en estos días es deplorable, ¡no puedo creer que me ignores, me alejes y encima te burles de mi! – la chica se había acercado demasiado y le había tomado por el brazo… que hermosa sensación tenerla tan cerca… ¡peligro!

- ¡Nadie se burla! Pero definitivamente necesitas comer – dijo, "aunque yo quisiera comerte a ti…" pensó separándose de ella – y sacar ese animal, ¡no creas que voy a hacerlo yo! – dijo señalando a Pascual.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sacaré! No sea que termine por ignorarme él también – dijo irónicamente.

- ¡Oh vamos! Tú sabías que al llegar al colegio las cosas cambiarían – dijo trayendo a colación la única excusa que se le ocurría – no podemos comportarnos como dos colegiales, ya aquí va a haber bastantes…

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿No se te ocurre una excusa mejor? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- No puedo decírtelo… – dijo muy quedo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica… "será que también fue hechizado… el Innombrable no lo haría, eso lo pondría sobre aviso…", sin pensarlo se acercó nuevamente a él – ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- Pues no quiero – dijo él con furia al ver que se acercaba. Realmente no podía permitirlo y solo le quedaba un camino por recorrer… – hay cosas que no voy a decirte ¡y esa es una de ellas! – le dijo bruscamente.

La verdad es que le dolía ser grosero con ella. Desde que habían arreglado sus diferencias y aceptado que se amaban solo podía dedicarle palabras amables y no se sentía bien tratándola de esa manera. Pero no podía poner más carga sobre sus hombros… y si la única manera de evitar la intimidad con ella era que la chica se molestara con él, lo haría. De pronto se dio cuenta que ella seguía hablando y él no la escuchaba.

- …¿pero quién te crees? ¡Eres mi esposo, no mi padre! ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

- No soy el único que oculta algo aquí – dijo fríamente – tú también sabes de eso ¿o no? – y la miró atentamente. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, palideció hasta quedar más blanca que el papel y sus ojos se anegaron… "soy un idiota, ¿cómo puedo hacerla sufrir así?" Su primer impulso fue ir a ella y disculparse, pero al comenzar su avance ella lo detuvo con un ademán…

- No te acerques – dijo con una voz completamente calmada – ahora sí que no sabes de lo que hablas…

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la joven auror. Ella lo miró fijamente y con un gran esfuerzo dijo:

- Espero que su estancia este año escolar sea agradable profesor Snape… – y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo conociste a Dumbledore? – le preguntó la voz de Remus a sus espaldas.

- ¿Perdón? ¡buenos días a ti también! – dijo Aliance irónicamente.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días, disculpa… es que es una pregunta que quiero hacerte desde que llegué… – Remus se disculpó completamente rojo y le sonrió. Ella devolvió la sonrisa, ¡vaya que se veía hermosa cuando sonreía!

- ¿Realmente no me recuerdas? – ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se volvió y lo miró atentamente. El hombre lobo estaba impactado.

- ¿De… be… ría? – balbuceó con cara de sorpresa.

- No creo haber sido tan popular como para estar muy presente, pero cuando estuve en Hogwarts di mucho de que hablar…

- ¿En Hogwarts? ¡¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?! – Remus la miraba anonadado,

- Probablemente no me recuerdes, cuando ingresé estabas en sexto año… los Merodeadores eran toda una leyenda…

- ¿Pero tú eres búlgara? ¿Cómo estudiaste en Hogwarts? – Lupin estaba perplejo, ¿por qué no la recordaba?

- Si quieres puedo contarte la historia, pero tendrá que ser más tarde. ¿Te parece al almuerzo?

Remus asintió lentamente, realmente quería conocer la historia, ¿sería posible que la conociera de antes? Ella era menor que él, pero podían haber coincidido en su época escolar ¿o no? Ella realmente lo intrigaba…

-------------------------------------------------

- Severus, ¡qué bien que viniste! Tenemos que hablar… – dijo el director jovialmente al verlo entrar a su despacho. Pero al ver el rostro de su amigo, interrumpió su bienvenida… – ¿qué sucedió?

- Nada – contestó Snape – ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? – preguntó simulando interés.

- Sí, es bastante importante, pero me parece más indicado comenzar por lo que te trae a mi despacho a estas horas de la mañana… – dijo el anciano mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos.

- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a las peleas maritales… – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

- Te peleaste con Nymphadora…

- ¡Estoy cansado de que me mienta! ¿Por qué no me dice la verdad? Sé que le fue asignada una misión más complicada que espiar a Potter… – dijo velozmente el profesor de pociones. En su voz se podía sentir la impotencia y la frustración que esta situación de provocaba – ¿es qué no confía en mi? Porque…

- No puede decírtelo – interrumpió Dumbledore firmemente.

- …yo estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarle… ¿cómo dijo? – se interrumpió al comprender las palabras del director.

- Digo que no puede decírtelo. Lo descubrí ayer al finalizar nuestra reunión. ¿Has escuchado hablar de un hechizo llamando _Secretus Avada_?

- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo el profesor abriendo muchísimo los ojos – ¿ella se lo dijo? ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mi? Pudo decirme que Voldemort lo usó con ella y yo la habría comprendido…

- Me temo que no está muy enterada de los alcances de este hechizo y prefirió cortar por lo sano… no decir nada a nadie. Le sugerí que utilizara este hechizo para sus primeras clases y eso la obligará a investigarlo…

- _Secretus Avada_ – murmuró Snape – por eso dijo que no comprendía nada… – súbitamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida – tengo que hablar con ella…

- ¡No! – de detuvo Dumbledore – déjala que averigüe un poco sobre el hechizo primero, de lo contrario puedes hacerla sufrir innecesariamente… recuerda que no conoce sus alcances… Además, recuerda que es una Black, necesitará tiempo para asimilar lo que sucedió antes de poder hacer las paces contigo…

Dumbledore se había acercado a él y tenía una mano en su hombro. Lentamente el profesor se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y asintió.

- Como siempre, tiene usted razón… – dijo Snape.

- ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que sucedió exactamente? – dijo el director – tal vez pueda ayudarte a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista…

- Sí… – y se dispuso a contarle la historia de lo ocurrido.

-------------------------------------------------

Trabajaron juntos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Remus no podía negar que espero este momento con mucha ilusión. ¿Qué le sucedía con esta chica?, realmente estaba muy interesado en ella, más de lo que nunca creyó poder estarlo por una mujer que no fuera Nymphadora Tonks… En fin, probablemente la lejanía obraba milagros y él era la víctima propicia.

Hablaron de muchas cosas durante el almuerzo, pero Remus no se atrevía a preguntarle nuevamente por su estancia en el Reino Unido, las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero no sabía como llegar nuevamente al tema…

Aliance estaba bastante nerviosa, por suerte su trabajo le había hecho desarrollar una gran capacidad de autocontrol, pues de lo contrario estaría tirando cosas por doquier. ¿Sería apropiado decirle que le conocía de antes? ¿Debería decirle que siempre supo su secreto? ¿Por qué no hacía ya la pregunta?

- ¿Y qué fue de tu familia? Sé que Víktor es tu hermano y desconozco cualquier otro detalle – dijo Lupin introduciendo un nuevo tema de conversación.

- Ellos murieron hace algunos años. Víktor es mi única familia en Bulgaria. Todavía me queda una tía en Londres, pero nos vemos poco. Mi trabajo y el de Víktor nos reclaman muchísimo tiempo y las visitas a mi tía nunca son de un par de días, con ella tienes que quedarte al menos dos semanas – contestó ella con una sonrisa. Siempre le gustaba recordar a su tía, ellas habían pasado por mucho estando juntas y eso le permitió asistir a Hogwarts…

- Siento lo de tus padres, es duro perder seres queridos. Mis padres fallecieron durante la guerra y yo soy hijo único, así que desde esa época solo me quedan los amigos…

- Los amigos siempre son un gran sostén. Yo tengo muy pocos, de hecho casi ninguno, pero todavía tengo a Víktor… aunque ahora con este trabajo… no sé… temo que… lo pierda… – dijo tristemente.

- ¡Hey! No te pongas así… Si Dumbledore piensa que puede ser un buen espía, es porque puede serlo. – intentó tranquilizarla – Los buenos viven muchos años… el otro lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros y ahora incluso está felizmente casado…

Ella le sonrió, le gustaba que intentara hacerla sentir bien…

- ¿Él también estudió en Hogwarts? Es posible que lo conozca… – dijo Aliance.

- Sí, pero no puedo decirte quién es… eso lo pondría en peligro a él y a ti. Cuando hay un espía, mientras menos personas sepan de él es mejor.

- Tienes razón y me alegra que no me lo dijeras, porque sé que tampoco le revelarás a nadie que Víktor también es un espía.

- ¿En qué época estuviste en Hogwarts? – preguntó aprovechando el silencio que se hizo después de la última intervención de la chica.

- Soy de una generación posterior a la tuya… pero los Merodeadores son famosos en todas las épocas.

- ¿Cuál fue tu casa? Sé que no es Slytherin, porque no tendrías este trabajo… pudo ser Gryffindor, definitivamente eres muy valiente…

- No, en mi época escolar solo me interesaban los libros, así que fui una Ravenclaw…

- ¡Claro! La casa de la inteligencia… era obvio, debí suponerlo desde un principio. – dijo el hombre lobo – ¿qué tan posterior a mi generación? Si se puede saber… la verdad es que no quiero ser indiscreto, pero tal vez coincidimos alguna vez…

- Cuando ingresé a Hogwarts los Merodeadores estaban por salir del colegio, yo era solo una niñita, pero los recuerdo perfectamente… – sus ojos denotaban que estaba recordando una gran época – pero no formaba parte de su club de fans, así que dudo que alguno me recuerde…

- Yo tendría que recordarte – dijo Remus – ya solo quedamos dos… y el otro no tiene cerebro…

Aliance lo miro fijamente, en los ojos de su amigo había una huella de profundo dolor… era mejor dejar el tema ¿o no? Tal vez lo mejor era darle un espacio para que se desahogara… Ella conocía la historia, todos la sabían en el mundo mágico: James traicionado por Sirius, su mejor amigo; Peter muerto por la mano de Black y este encerrado de por vida en la prisión mágica…

- Sé que es una historia triste, pero James y Peter murieron por una buena causa…

- Te equivocas… Peter no murió, aunque merece estar muerto…

La chica lo miró sin comprender sus palabras. ¿Peter estaba vivo? ¿merecía estar muerto? Ahora sí que no comprendía absolutamente nada… Lupin debió ver la confusión en su rostro y dijo:

- ¿Quieres oír una larga historia? – y hablaron el resto de la tarde…

-------------------------------------------------

El resto de ese día y los días anteriores al primero de setiembre, la señora Snape dedicó su tiempo a la investigación de ese hechizo que recibiera junto con su misión. Este trabajo le llevó muchas horas y le permitió mantener su mente alejada de sus problemas. Durante las comidas, se ubicó siempre lejos de su marido y evitó hablarle en todo momento.

Él por su parte le dio el espacio que necesitaba, no quería presionarla, sabía que al llegar los estudiantes al colegio ella misma lo buscaría… la llegada de los hijos de algunos mortífagos la acercaría nuevamente a él… o al menos eso esperaba.

Durante el desayuno de ese día, el primero de setiembre, la había descubierto mirándolo a hurtadillas… eso era una buena señal. Cuando percibiera un destello en sus ojos, sería el momento de acercarse a ella e intentar aclarar las cosas. Lo tenía decidido, no preguntaría más por su misión y le diría una parte de sus sospechas, ella le creería, de todas maneras el buen actor era él…

Cerca del medio día, se dirigía al comedor cuando la encontró de frente. Se miraron fijamente y él pudo ver en los ojos de su esposa el sufrimiento que la embargaba…

- Creo que debemos hablar – dijo él.

- Es cierto… ¿crees que pueda ser esta noche?

- Te veré en la cena de bienvenida y luego, podremos hablar con calma…

Ella solo asintió y siguió su camino, probablemente no almorzaría ese día, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar antes de hablar con su esposo. No podía evitarlo, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho ¿podrían arreglar su situación? Todo era cuestión de tiempo…

-------------------------------------------------

Esa noche el comedor de Hogwarts se llenó de vida. Cientos de jóvenes magos llenaron las mesas de las cuatro casas. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, cuatro chicos miraban atentamente a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras… ¿no era ese el puesto de Remus?

Nymphadora Snape les sonrió al verlos tan pendientes de ella, ya les explicaría después su cambio de situación con respecto al trabajo.

La joven se encontraba sentada al lado de su marido, esto la tenía un poco nerviosa, desde hacía unos días que no se hablaban y aunque habían acordado hacerlo esa noche, ella estaba muy alterable ¿y si las cosas no salían bien? ¿y si él insistía en saber su misión? ¿y si…?

No solo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraban atentamente a la joven auror… desde la mesa de Slytherin, un atractivo joven rubio miraba fieramente a la mujer, era Draco Malfoy. En una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió y él le sostuvo la mirada. Nymphadora lo notó y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de su marido; enrojeció súbitamente al darse cuenta de su acción, pero no retiró su mano… lentamente lo miró y él le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Esto la tranquilizó y decidió acercarse a Draco al finalizar la cena. Esto se complicaba cada vez más.

_Esto es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero mejor no indico una fecha porque temo quedarles mal… Les cuento que a esto no le queda mucha cuerda, si todo sale como lo planeo dentro de unos cinco o seis capítulos se acaba (tal vez menos…)._

Anna: hola chica, espero que este capítulo te gustara, como viste Snape salió más que en el anterior… Supongo que en este momento las cosas se complican para la pareja, pero eso es necesario para que luego todo se resuelva. 

**_Chica – Felton – Malfoy_**: hola niña, me alegra recibir tus mensajes, siempre comentas muy detallado y eso ¡me encanta! Como viste Snape está en un buen problema con su esposa, ahora van a hablar, a lo mejor se les ocurren algunas de tus ideas, no sé… Por cierto, ya salió Draco, en el siguiente capítulo hablará con Tonks, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones con su participación, porque no está planeado que sea muy importante en la historia. Respecto a Remus y Aliance, como pudiste ver ya conversan más y ahora el lobito está comenzando a interesarse más en ella… hay que ver qué les depara el destino. Bueno wapa, cuídate.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola wapa, gracias por seguir leyendo. Me alegra que te guste la conversación de Harry y Ron… a mi me gusta poner a Ron como un amigo incondicional y creo que eso es lo que es. Gracias por la aclaración, espero que sigas leyendo, en el siguiente capítulo te tengo una sorpresita.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola chica, me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo; solo espero que este no te decepcione, creo que es un poquito más largo que los otros, pero es que no pude cortarle nada. Cuidate… y no te preocupes, el review llegó muy a tiempo.

**_La hija de la oscuridad_**: ¿otra chica que cambia de nick? Esto se está haciendo común… Creo que este nick es muy bueno, la verdad es que llama la atención. Me alegra que te guste como van las cosas y sobre todo que volvieras a leer el fic, porque eso quiere decir que realmente te gusta y eso me hace feliz. Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias.

**_Laurana Malfoy Rin_**: hola niña, me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia, vi que continuaste una, espero tener tiempo de leerla hoy… es que he estado muy presionada por el estudio y el trabajo… disculpa.  
Espero que te agradara que ya apareciera Draco, sé que no es un personaje principal en esta historia, pero no podía dejarlo por fuera…

**_Meilin 2_**: niña ¡que bueno que estás por aquí! Me encantó el mini fic que publicaste… MUY LINDO. Tienes razón, Ron es muy listo en este fic, lo que sucede es que es de mis personajes favoritos y, aunque es impulsivo me gusta la audacia que tiene en los libros (sobre todo en el primero) y eso fue lo que traté de reflejar. Con respecto a Dumbledore, él si averiguo la razón por la que Tonks miente, espero que en este capítulo sea más claro. Espero que te gustara el resultado de estas dos semanas de trabajo, por cierto ¿qué quieres decir con "La Tonks del volante"?, espero que no seas un peligro en carretera…

**_Miss Andreina Snape_**: ¿verdad que cambiaste de nick? Este está muy lindo, pero creo que antes no tenía el "miss" ¿me equivoco? Espero contestar tus preguntas en este capítulo. En el siguiente Snape hablará con su esposa, pero no sé que decidirán sobre los anticonceptivos… (es mentira! Si sé…)  
Por cierto, respecto a tu fic, cuando digo que los merodeadores son predecibles, me refiero a que le tiran los tejos hasta a una escoba con enaguas… (¿se entiende? Es que no sé si es una frase muy de aquí…)

**_Nariko_**: hola niña, me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic. Me alegra que te guste la historia de Aliance y Remus, creo que lo primero es que ya son bastante amigos, lo que falta es que él se enamore de ella… por que lo que es ella, está de las narices. Como viste ya salió tu adorado Draco, lo único es que no va a ser muy importante en la trama, aunque va a seguir saliendo regularmente. Espero que te conformes con eso… Me propusieron que hiciera un fic sobre él, pero lo malo es que no se me ocurre nada que pueda usar…

**_Noctis Black Snape_**: hola amiguita, me alegra que estés aun por aquí. Tengo algunos días de no entrar a leer, así que no sé si seguiste con lovenikess (¿se escribe así?) espero leer el siguiente capítulo pronto. Como viste ya en este salió Draco, lo que pasa es que no ha tenido aun mucha participación… Ya leí el fic de Sakura sobre Remus, creo que es muy chistoso. Me alegra que apruebes la suerte del pobre Pascual.

**_Sakura-Diana- Black_**: hola wapa, me alegra que sigas enganchada con la historia, ¿qué sucedió con la tuya? Todos los viernes espero que actualices… bueno, la verdad es que es tan buena que vale la pena esperar pacientemente. Me alegra que te guste como intervienen Harry y compañía, espero que te guste lo sucedido en este capítulo con ellos. Cuídate…

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola mi beta, que bueno que te encuentro por acá. Pensaré lo del one-shot sobre Ron… la verdad es que los que se me ocurren no me parecen adecuados, pero lo intentaré cuando no tenga tanto trabajo. Por cierto el "Se le apagó la luz" quedó genial…

**_Sheamoonie_**: hola chica, tengo una duda ¿qué significa tu nick? Estoy intrigada… Me halaga que te leyeras los 22 capítulos anteriores en dos días… (que envidia poder hacer tiempo para leer algo que no sea Matemática…(lagrimones de amsp14)). Espero que te siga gustando como va enredándose esto, yo creo que me quedan aun unos seis capítulos más o menos, pero no sé si se me irá a alargar un toquecito más, ya sabes… a veces las conversaciones se llevan más espacio del previsto y es necesario cortar un capítulo en dos…  
Bueno chica, espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas y que te agrade como continuó la historia. Strega – in – progress: hola niña. No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés de regreso, no solo porque te tengo nuevamente de lectora, sino porque también has continuado tu historia que es buenísima…  
Lamento el mal momento que pasaste cuando apareció Hermione, ni modo, en esta ella quedará con Ron… o tal vez no. Lo del título de "Ir de compras" es que no quería que se supiera desde el comienzo del capítulo que la consumación iba a suceder, quería que fuera sorpresivo y creo que lo logré; pero en fin, tú dirás. Por cierto, si haces pegatinas con la frase de "una persona como Severus no ama a medias", envíame una imagen por correo electrónico (al rato yo también imprimo unas…)  
En cuanto a Víktor, él no sale mucho, pero va a averiguar algunas cosas que pueden interesarte…  
Por cierto, Sara está muy contenta por los reviews que le has dejado, creo que hasta brincaba de gusto cuando vio la cantidad que tenía. ¿Leíste el que publicó de celebración? Me temo que es muy triste, pero la canción es preciosa y la trama ingeniosa (¿se nota el orgullo de hermana?)  
Me alegra que te agrade la pareja de Aliance y Remus, creo que pronto los liaré, pero primero el tiene que hacer su parte en el problema de la pareja principal, ¿creíste que quedaría sin acción con Tonks? ¡Pues no! estoy dispuesta a enredar esto un poquito más…  
Bueno wapa, espero que te siga gustando lo que lees y que no te aburras de esperar el siguiente capítulo… 

**_Taka chan_**: hola wapa, bienvenida nuevamente… me alegra saber que sigues leyendo. La verdad es que algunas personas no han vuelto a dejar review, así que no sé si siguen leyendo, me alegra que vos sí. Pero tranquila comprendo perfectamente tus motivos, yo tengo los mismos problemas, pero hay que seguir adelante… Espero que te gustara este capítulo y que logres salir con la U.

_Por último un comercial: hace unos días se publicó un fic llamado "**Se le apagó la luz**" lo escribió **Sara Fénix Black**, es un one-shot / song fic, y me parece muy lindo sobre todo por la canción que es preciosa (de Alejandro Sanz). Es sobre Sirius Black y una chica llamada Irune, se los recomiendo. Está entre mis autoras favoritas…_


	24. Gritos de auxilio

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "Todavía duele" y es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto para actualizar**, pero el final de cuatrimestre me tiene muy prensada. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Elanor Blackriver, espero que no te moleste lo que hice contigo. Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y dejan mensajes. Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto para leer lo que sigue.

Les aviso que el siguiente capítulo estará para después del 13 de diciembre (día de mi último examen ¡Gracias a Dios!). De cualquier manera, la espera será menor que para este capítulo.

**Capítulo XXIV: Gritos de auxilio**

_En el capítulo anterior, el matrimonio Snape discutió fuertemente y luego de varios días, acordaron hablar después de la cena de inicio de clases, aunque una mirada gris retuvo a Nymphadora más de la cuenta. Además, Remus y Aliance se encuentran cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. _

_Este capítulo tiene algunas situaciones que suceden en diferentes tiempos. Espero que se comprenda…_

Remus estaba preocupado. Aliance lo notó, pero no quiso mencionarlo. Si él quería compartir sus problemas con ella, accedería gustosa, pero no iba a obligarlo. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Qué diría la carta que recibió hace dos días? Estaba segura de que había cambiado desde que recibiera esa misiva.

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

- ¡Remus! – lo llamó Aliance – ¡ha llegado una lechuza para ti!

- ¿Para mi? ¡Qué extraño! Dumbledore quedó de no comunicarse conmigo… – dijo el hombre lobo acercándose al ave – es de Tonks…

- ¿De quién? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

- De una amiga muy querida. Se llama Nymphadora To… Snape.

- ¿Snape? ¿Familia de Severus Snape? – preguntó curiosa.

- Su esposa… – respondió Remus con un ligero dejo de tristeza.

Aliance no dijo nada, notaba que para Remus esa chica era importante…

Había dos cosas que le intrigaban: ¿sería esa la chica que había mencionado Remus cuando habló de un amor no correspondido? Estaba casi segura de que la respuesta era afirmativa. La otra duda estaba un poco más pregnada de curiosidad: ¿Snape se había casado? ¿cómo sería la chica? El primer apellido que mencionó le sonaba conocido… Tonks…

Severus Snape y Aliance se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás. Dumbledore se había encargado de eso… para la labor de Aliance las pociones eran importantísimas y Snape había sido su tutor por algún tiempo. Lo recordaba perfectamente: un hombre atractivo, muy serio, bastante irónico y ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ciento por ciento cínico… y se había casado con la mujer que amaba Remus, ¿o no?

Mientras ella cavilaba, Lupin abrió la carta. Primero parecía bastante asombrado por la llegada de la misiva y ahora, su actitud era más de preocupación… ¿serían malas noticias?

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Remus había cambiado su actitud desde la llegada de la carta. Aliance lo notaba más silencioso y nervioso. Desde ese día sus conversaciones habían disminuido, él estaba preocupado. Aliance no podía evitar sentirse celosa… una sola nota de esa mujer y él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había confirmado sus sospechas acerca de la chica, nunca fueron compañeras pues Nymphadora era menor que ella, pero la recordaba, había ingresado a Hogwarts cuando ella salía… era una metamorfomaga y por eso era difícil de olvidar. ¿Qué tendría esa chica para enamorar a Snape y a Remus a la vez?

Porque había confirmado sus dudas, Remus amaba a esa chica, amaba a la esposa de Snape, y ella… ¿por qué le pedía ayuda a Remus? que ella recordara, Snape y Remus no eran amigos en su época de colegio; más bien al contrario…

Si Lupin no cambiaba de actitud para esa noche, le preguntaría… prefería quedar de metiche que verlo de esa manera… Además, estaban trabajando juntos y no podía permitir que se distrajera… ¿o sí?

-------------------------------------------------

Ella le había escrito… ya hacía varios días que había recibido la carta y él aun no la contestaba… ¿qué podía decirle?

Ella le pedía ayuda, pero no le decía su problema… le decía que tenía una misión imposible, pero no le decía cuál era… decía que requería su colaboración, pero no le decía para qué… realmente era muy extraño.

- ¿Pero no tiene a Severus a su lado? ¿por qué tiene que recurrir a mi ahora? ¡tiene a su marido! – se decía Remus – debe ser algo que no pueda decirle a él… de lo contrario no acudiría a mi… ¿sospechará nuevamente de él?

-------------------------------------------------

Aliance se acercó silenciosamente a Remus… ¡estaba tan ausente en esos días! Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Lentamente se sentó al lado del hombre lobo y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la chica – parece que estás preocupado…

- Estoy bien – no pudo dejar de notar la dulzura con la que ella lo trataba. Incluso últimamente no había trabajado en el laboratorio, ya que ella parecía querer librarlo de todas las preocupaciones – ¿cómo va el trabajo? Hace días que no me pides nada para el laboratorio…

- No te preocupes ahora por eso… puede esperar un par de días hasta que te sientas con ánimo.

Remus no podía evitar pensar en las razones que tenía la señorita Krum para comportarse de esa manera con él… por instantes parecía ser que se sentía atraída por él y eso la llevaba a comportarse como lo hacía. ¿Le estaría dando la vida otra oportunidad? ¿Estaría listo para tomarla? No estaba muy seguro de las respuestas a estas preguntas, pero suponía que debería arriesgarse para saberlo…

_Si vienes a hablarme de amor,  
háblame dulcemente;  
si quieres hacerme el amor,  
hazlo muy suavemente…_

_porque ando muy lastimado  
y me estoy levantando,  
mi herida de amor poco a poco  
va cicatrizando._

Lupin le sonrió dulcemente. Eso era suficiente para que ella se sintiera feliz. Así de tonta enamorada estaba… bastaba una simple sonrisa para que se le alegrara la noche. Sin darse cuenta y un poco sonrojada, le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo miraba atentamente, se veía triste, decaído pero dulce… ¿qué lo estaba atormentando?

- Mira, sé que la carta que recibiste te trajo malas noticias, o malos recuerdos, y comprendo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que confíes en mi para ayudarte, pero si quieres que colabore contigo para algo, solo tienes que decirlo… – luego de decir esto se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- ¡No te vayas! – dijo Remus – la verdad es que necesito una mano con esto…

- Por supuesto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y rápidamente se volvió a sentar al lado del hombre lobo.

Iba a confiar en ella. Necesitaba confiar en alguien y, sobre todo, sentir el apoyo de una mano amiga, cosa que le hacía mucha falta desde la muerte de Sirius. Sabía que al menos la chica era una buena oyente; unas noches antes le había narrado la historia completa de los Merodeadores, sus mejores años y los más tristes y negros… había escuchado su relato y llorado con él… definitivamente podía ayudarle.

- Nymphadora Tonks… ella es todo un personaje, ¿la conoces? – preguntó al recordar que había estudiado en Hogwarts.

- Sí, es una metamorfomaga familia de Sirius, ¿no?

- Sí. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas… por mucho tiempo fuimos muy unidos; de hecho hasta unos meses antes de la muerte de Sirius – y poco a poco le fue narrando su extraña relación, sin ocultarle ningún detalle, su amor por la joven, la amistad que siempre compartieron, sus celos por el profesor de pociones luego de enterarse de su matrimonio, etc… solo calló las circunstancias de ese matrimonio, no podía olvidar que mientras menos personas supieran de un espía, este estaba más seguro.

Se notaba que Aliance estaba feliz, parecía ser que se sentía muy honrada por la confianza que Lupin estaba depositando en ella. ¿Sería algo serio para ella? porque él no soportaría jugar al amor y perder nuevamente…

_Por eso te pido no juegues  
con mis sentimientos,  
porque aún está muy sensible  
mi parte de adentro…  
si no estás segura de ti  
ya no des más ni un paso,  
pues mi corazón ya no aguanta,  
un nuevo fracaso.  
Porque ya no estoy más a tiempo  
de andar malgastando mi tiempo,  
por eso ten mucho cuidado  
con mi corazón…_

Entonces, Remus lo sintió. Era una sensación de calidez en el corazón. Como si comieras el mejor chocolate del mundo y este nunca se acabara… Aliance no dijo gran cosa, la verdad es que se dedicó a escuchar al hombre lobo. Solo al finalizar la narración se atrevió a dar su opinión.

- Creo que si ella es tu amiga y tú la has querido tanto, no puedes ahora negarle tu ayuda. No me parece que ella haya traicionado la amistad que los une y si te pide ayuda, aun siendo la esposa de Snape, es porque realmente la está necesitando. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Supongo que voy a ayudarla… ¿Crees qué sea lo correcto? Sé que Severus se va a enojar cuando se entere, pero…

- Pero ¿qué? Si Sirius, James o Harry fueran los que te piden ayuda no lo dudarías. La diferencia aquí es que amas a esa chica y eso te hace actuar diferente… – agregó Aliance con gran dolor en su corazón.

- He aceptado que eso no puede ser, Aliance. Ella nunca va a amarme y lo sé. Al principio dolió mucho, pero ya lo superé. El problema es dejar atrás todos los sueños que forjé y que ya no tendré tiempo de realizar… Pero tienes razón, todo esto no es culpa de ella… voy a ayudarla.

Aliance le sonrió tristemente, en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto que Remus ayudara a su amiga, pero también sabía que él iba a sufrir mucho en el proceso; por eso agregó:

- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape se desponía a salir del comedor cuando detectó nuevamente una mirada gris que la atravesaba. Levantó la vista y lo vio: Draco Malfoy… su primo.

La relación entre ellos dos no parecía ser muy cercana, realmente el chico no era muy agradable con nadie, cuando se encontraban en la calle, los Malfoy siempre ignoraron a la metamorfomaga.

Cualquiera que los viera en esa situación diría que no se conocían, pero la verdad era que los primos tenían una relación bastante más cercana. En algunas ocasiones, cuando el chico aun era un niño pequeño, se habían encontrado en el parque. La nana de Draco, Elanor Blackriver, era una de las mejores amigas de Nymphadora y eso había hecho que la chica tratara a su primo lejos de la molesta vigilancia de sus padres y entre los dos había surgido una especie de amistad.

En ese momento Nymphadora pensó en dejar la conversación con el chico para después, realmente necesitaba alcanzar a su esposo que ya había salido del comedor, pero sabía que Draco había perdido a su madre hacía poco tiempo y estaba segura que su padre no se preocupaba mucho por él. Ya solo quedaban ellos dos en el salón.

- Hola Draco – saludo la joven.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó el chico a quemarropa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella amablemente y con una sonrisa – ¿qué me casaba con tu profesor de pociones? ¿qué sería docente este año? ¿qué…

- ¡Qué te unirías al Innombrable!

- ¡Cállate! – dijo la chica perdiendo la compostura. Miró alrededor un poco asustada y aunque vio que estaban solos bajó el volumen de su voz – ¡no grites! Eso es algo que no entenderías… ¿cómo te enteraste? – susurró.

- Mi padre… hasta hace unas semanas estaba con él en el castillo oscuro, una noche llegó molesto con el profesor Snape porque le había "robado" su presa… tomó mucho. Estaba borracho cuando ella llegó, cuando hablaron me enteré de la "buena nueva".

- Así que lo sabes desde el primer día…

- ¡Sí! Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Lo amo! – aseguró la chica.

- No me refiero al profesor Snape, aunque tengo que aceptar que me pareció extraño…, ¡me refiero a los mortífagos! ¿quieres ser esclava de ese "ser" toda tu vida? Si no te cuidas, pronto te marcará como una "cava".

- Se dice "vaca" y ya tengo la marca…

- Definitivamente eres tan loca como torpe – dijo el chico con una mueca.

- ¡Gracias Draco! Tu apoyo me conmueve…

- Sabes que eres una de las pocas personas que quiero, así que no te molestes… Es que me parece mentira que echaras por la borda todas tus ideas de igualdad y de justicia. ¿Realmente estás con él? Era más fácil pensar que yo me uniría a él… ¡no tú!

El chico era más listo de lo que los demás pensaban. Definitivamente tendría que hablarle claramente, pero ese no era el momento.

- ¿Lo sabe Elanor?

- Sí. Papá me envió a su casa porque fui la excusa ideal para que no fueras mi "madrastra". Eso lo tuvo enojado bastantes días…

- Bueno, supongo que eso debes agradecérmelo. Al menos pasaste parte de tus vacaciones con gente agradable y que te quiere mucho…

- ¡Hey! Mi padre me quiere, a su manera, pero me quiere…

- Bueno, ahora no puedo quedarme más. Tengo que hablar con mi esposo de algo importante… ¿nos vemos luego?

- Claro, señora Snape… ¡qué diablos! Se me hace extraño que estés casada y con el profesor Snape… aunque tengo que admitir que él tiene buen gusto…

- Gracias por lo que me toca, ahora ve a dormir si no quieres que te rebaje puntos por estar fuera de tu sala común a estas horas…

Draco le sonrió de medio lado y se marchó. Ahora tenía a su prima cerca y eso era una ganancia para él.

-------------------------------------------------

Había respondido la carta. Sabía que no era apropiado que se comunicara con alguien de la Orden, podía ser peligroso para su misión, pero no pudo evitarlo… ella era su amiga y lo necesitaba.

_Que todavía duele, duele.  
Esa herida me duele, duele…  
y el recuerdo me hiere, hiere,  
no lo puedo negar._

Sabía que mientras más contacto tuviera con ella, más difícil le sería olvidarla, pero no podía negar que ahora que estaba lejos y en compañía de Aliance, le era más sencillo pensar que lo lograría…

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, la carta llegaría el día de inicio de clases en la noche…

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape caminaba presurosa hacia sus habitaciones. Sabía que era el momento de la verdad, tendría que hablar con su marido sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la biblioteca había averiguado mucho sobre el hechizo que le había impuesto lord Voldemort. Sabía que no podría decirle a nadie la misión que le habían encomendado, no era aconsejable responder preguntas directas sobre ella y era imposible que comentara sus acciones al respecto con nadie… por otro lado, sí podía contarle a los demás que estaba bajo el efecto de ese hechizo y eso le iba a ser de ayuda esa noche.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Le diría a Severus que lord Voldemort le había encomendado una misión y la había hechizado. Que ella no podía decirle nada porque lo amaba demasiado para arriesgarlo, pero que le agradecería que le ayudara a elaborar algunas pociones que podía aprovechar para llevar a cabo el trabajo asignado. Si lo hacía parte de esto, tal vez lograra que no se enojara mucho más de lo que ya estaba…

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Snape no estaba molesto con ella… estaba muy preocupado… él era el llamado a protegerla y no podía hacerlo, la amaba y no podía ayudarle a llevar la carga…

Eso era lo que más pesaba sobre las espaldas del profesor de pociones mientras esperaba a su esposa en sus habitaciones.

La cena había concluido hacía casi una hora y ella aun no llegaba, ¿sería que ella en realidad no quería que hablaran? Él era quién le había pedido que conversaran, pero ella había accedido, entonces, ¿por qué no llegaba? En este castillo no podía pasarle algo pero, si había sido convocada sin que él se enterara…

Un ruido en la ventana lo hizo reaccionar… era una lechuza gris y parecía muy cansada. Snape abrió la ventana y el ave voló hasta el escritorio. Él se acercó para tomar la nota, pero el pájaro se negó a dejarlo tomarla…

- ¿Es para la señora Snape? – le preguntó a la lechuza.

Esta solo ululó como respuesta y él se alejó de ella, ¿quién le escribiría a su esposa?, ¿viejos amigos? Era obvio que no era del Innombrable, pues él lo haría por medio de la marca, ¿sería del Ministerio? Ella había solicitado un permiso sin goce de salario por un mes… ese tiempo se agotaba y podría ser un llamado de su jefe. ¡Ella no podía regresar al Ministerio! Con esa marca en su brazo era muy peligroso para ella seguir con los aurores sin que ellos supieran de su conexión con la Orden del Fénix. Por otro lado, al haberse casado con un hombre fichado por el Ministerio era posible que fuera una amonestación o una nota para indicarle que no regresara nunca… Estos y otros negros pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Severus Snape mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposa… ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Se disponía a salir a buscarla cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta principal de sus habitaciones. Levantó la mirada y percibió unos enormes ojos violeta que lo observaban fijamente.

Ella se veía tensa… parecía nerviosa por el recibimiento que él podría brindarle… se veía muy hermosa, ¿no sería mejor decirle de la misión que le habían encomendado? Así al menos ella no se molestaría más con él y podrían buscar juntos una solución…

-------------------------------------------------

- Me parece muy bien que tomaras la decisión adecuada – dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente.

Su mirada no era de su agrado. Él sentía que intentaba entrar en su mente cada vez que veía sus ojos.

Ella estaba intentando seducirlo… eso ya lo había percibido… ¿debería seguirle la corriente? Se notaba que en sus tiempos había sido una mujer hermosa, pero ahora con años en presidio sobre sus espaldas, la belleza se le había esfumado dejando solo las huellas de su paso. Además, ella estaba casada y su marido se encontraba en el castillo… aunque eso no parecía importarle a nadie.

- Sé que es la decisión corrreccta… – le respondió Víktor – estoy del lado adeccuado.

- Supe que formaste parte del torneo de los tres magos… – dijo acercándosele – lastimosamente no pude estar en la fiesta que hubo después…

- Fue una grran noche…

- Lo fue – ella lo miró intensamente y guardó silencio por unos instantes – Entonces, ¿conoces a Harry Potter?

- Sí, es un chico interresante. Sé que nuestrro señorr se desharrá de él sin prroblemas.

Nuevamente ella se quedó en silencio mirándolo de forma más penetrante que las veces anteriores.

- Así que pociones… es agradable tener a alguien capaz de hacerlas correctamente y que además sea… interesante – para ese momento, Bellatrix ya tenía al joven completamente acorralado contra la pared del solitario pasillo en que se habían encontrado.

El chico le había gustado desde que lo vio en presencia de su señor. Era fuerte y atlético… y sobre todo joven. La mayoría de los mortífagos eran personas mayores y los hijos de estos no tenían permitido ir al castillo. Al único que había visto una vez allí era a su sobrino Draco, que fue llevado por su padre luego de la muerte de Narcisa, gracias a un permiso especial del Innombrable. Pero este chico era impresionante y… oscuro. Un mortífago de Bulgaria, uno de los suyos que necesitaba que lo ayudaran a adaptarse al castillo. Ella iba a hacerlo y lo adaptaría también a su cama…

- El prrofesorr Snape es interresante. Lo conocí en Hogwarrtss… me sorrprrendió que fuerra del grrupo.

- ¡Es un traidor! – afirmó ella con odio, como lo hacía siempre que podía – y pronto todos se darán cuenta.

Esta afirmación sorprendió a Víktor Krum. Según Dumbledore, Snape no corría ningún peligro; pero esta mujer parecía estar tramando algo. Tendría que averiguarlo.

- ¿Trraidorr? – "¿Porr eso necessitan a alguien nuevo que trrabaje las pociones?" – entoncess, ¡hay que eliminarrlo! ¡Hay que comunicárrselo a nuestrro señorr!

El chico hizo ademán de separarse de ella para ir hacia el salón de lord Voldemort; pero ella lo retuvo tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo. Lo jaló y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

- No puedes ir a ver a mi señor sin que él te llame… pero no te preocupes, porque él ya lo sabe, y pronto ya no nos molestará más. Solo hay que esperar un poco…

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a él y sin previo aviso lo besó apasionadamente.

-------------------------------------------------

La chica ingresó lentamente a su habitación. Su marido la estaba esperando y, si sus instintos no la engañaban, su llegada lo había tranquilizado bastante.

- Lamento el retraso, pero Draco me retuvo en el salón principal…

- ¿Draco? Tienes que tener cuidado, ese chico es peligroso. Te recuerdo que su padre esta bastante obsesionado contigo. Además, ese chico es partidario de la pureza de la sangre.

- Te recuerdo que es mi primo. Lo conozco, sé que cree en la pureza de la sangre, pero es demasiado egoísta y ambicioso para unirse al Innombrable. Precisamente eso me estaba reclamando – le dijo a su marido. Luego, mirando la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del profesor, agregó – Aunque parezca imposible, él y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Sus padres nunca quisieron que se relacionara con mi familia, pero su niñera y yo éramos, o somos, muy buenas amigas. Elanor y yo nos veíamos siempre que ella llevaba a Draco al parque, así que somos bastante cercanos.

- Aun así no debes confiar en él… su padre es un mortífago y sabe sacar información de las personas que quiere y no se detendrá porque sea su hijo… Hazlo por la seguridad del chico…

- Bien… pero no creas que le he contado nada de mi situación con los mortífagos o contigo. Solo me decía que había cometido una estupidez al entrar al círculo del Innombrable.

- Al menos en algo tiene razón el chico…

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse herida por el comentario del profesor de pociones. Si ella no hubiera entrado al grupo de lord Voldemort, probablemente nunca se habría casado con él; ya que aunque desechara sus sospechas acerca de él, no era probable que él admitiera que la amaba…

- Es una lástima que pienses eso… – dijo ella reteniendo las lágrimas – supongo que solo hago estupideces…

Snape estaba realmente confundido… ¿a qué venía esa reacción? De pronto lo comprendió y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Perdóname, no quería decir que todo había sido una estupidez… las consecuencias han sido muy variadas, pero preferiría que no estuvieras metida en todo este embrollo – le dijo quedo y al oído. Ella primero reacia al contacto de su marido, se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo. Hacía muchos días que no se encontraban de esa manera, cerca y demostrándose lo mucho que se aman…

Snape percibió el peligro de la situación. Debían hablar antes de actuar y la conversación que tenían pendiente era muy interesante. Él se encontraba a punto de separarse bruscamente de ella cuando la lechuza ululó para llamar la atención de la chica.

- ¿Una lechuza? – dijo la chica separándose de su marido y arrimándose al escritorio en que se encontraba el ave.

- Sí – le respondió Snape – llegó hace un rato pero no me permitió tomar el mensaje. Supongo que es para ti. Ya lo había olvidado… – "debes concentrarte, no puedes estar olvidando cosas solo por que ella se encuentra cerca" se recriminó seriamente.

La joven ya había tomado la nota y entregado comida al ave cuando él volvió a centrar la atención a lo que sucedía en la habitación.

- ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Es del Ministerio? – preguntó recordando sus temores de antes.

- No. Es de Remus.

La chica se había enfrascado en la lectura de la carta del hombre lobo, por lo que no vio la mirada de odio que le dirigió el profesor de pociones al trozo de pergamino que tenía ella entre sus manos…

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora. Lamento el retraso, deseo que piensen que la espera valió la pena…En el siguiente capítulo, el matrimonio Snape tiene que poner en práctica sendos planes para intentar sobrevivir a los planes de lord Voldemort._

En vista de que estoy un poco presionada por el tiempo, no voy a contestar reviews en esta entrega, si Dios lo permite lo haré para la siguiente. Les agradezco de todo corazón por los mensajes; gracias: **_Nocrala _**(bienvenida otra vez, mexicanita…)**_, pupi – chan, mrs. _****_Brandon, miss Andreina Snape, Anna, la hija de la oscuridad, Nariko, Elanor Blackriver, strega-in-progress, Sara Fénix Black, Meilin2, Rhian Malory, marissastack, laurana-malfoy-rin, Sheamoonie, Antiope Black, Cami and Ron for ever, Noctis Black Snape, Iraty Rowling_**. Gracias por sus mensajes, por seguir la historia y sobre todo por darme ánimos para seguir adelante. Mil gracias!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Nuevas alianzas

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia. En especial a los que se acaban de unir a ella: **Abby Lockhart**, **Dany Black**, **Vikka Riddle** y **Marcela9** (aunque se que vos llevás tiempo leyéndola aunque hasta ahora dejés mensaje) y un especial saludo a **Aliance**, que hace mucho que no enviaba mensaje y se ha vuelto a unir a la historia (¡Sí! ¡Acertaron! A ella se debe el nombre de la hermana de Krum).

Lo primero es disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tengo mil excusas que dar, pero la verdad es que eso no arregla nada, así que me limito a disculparme de la mejor manera que se me ocurre: subiendo dos capítulos a la vez. Espero que los disfruten.

Lo segundo que deseo hacer es desearles una feliz Navidad y una próspero año 2005, que esté lleno de bendiciones para todos y que la paz reine en sus corazones.

Por último quiero agradecer a quienes leen este fic y en especial a las personas que me envían un mensaje para decirme lo que les parece la historia y darme sus sugerencias. Gracias, su apoyo es lo que logra que este fic siga existiendo.

Quiero contarles que en un principio había pensado que esta historia fuera de 25 capítulos, pero como se habrán dado cuenta se está alargando un poco. Aun así espero terminarlo pronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Capítulo XXV: Nuevas alianzas**

_La señora Snape pidió ayuda a Remus para cumplir con su misión. Él accedió a ayudarla, pero su respuesta no llegó en muy buen momento.._

Remus había bajado las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala de la casa. Sentía una gran necesidad de la compañía de Aliance en ese momento. No podía explicarse el porqué, pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en averiguarlo en ese preciso momento.

Llegó a la sala apresuradamente y chocó con una mesa que extrañamente encontró en su camino, se sintió casi tan torpe como su amiga Tonks… ¿le había dado el calificativo de amiga? Parecía que así era.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la voz de la chica desde la cocina. Pronto vio como su dulce rostro se asomaba por la puerta y luego se acercaba a ayudarle a levantarse mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

Aliance lo miraba atentamente. Ella no podía evitarlo, toda su vida la había dedicado a lograr una cura para la enfermedad que aquejaba a aquél hombre que estaba frente a ella. Toda una vida de estudios, intentos y fallos, toda una vida de amor hacia esa persona que ahora se levantaba del suelo.

- Sí. No comprendo que me pasó, disculpa… espero que no le pasara nada a la mesa. La verdad es que no la vi… – el hombre lobo levantó la mirada y quedó prendido de la de la chica que tenía en frente.

Ella reaccionó antes que él. Se sentía muy bien al ver que el hombre que siempre había amado se quedaba mudo al percatarse de que ella lo miraba. Le sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

- No te preocupes por la mesa, es muy resistente… me preocupa más que no te lastimaras…

- No – dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos de la mujer – Estoy bien…

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Él la miraba fijamente y poco a poco en la sala no existía nada más que esa chica. Ella era fuerte, tenía carácter y se notaba que luchaba por todo aquello que quería lograr… estaría él entre sus metas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que deseaba formar parte de los objetivos de la chica, que quería pertenecer a todo lo que había visto en esos días, a sus estudios, a su trabajo, a su vida… Lentamente, sus caras se fueron acercando. Estaban a muy poco de besarse… y el pito de la cafetera les hizo separarse…

-------------------------------------------------

El profesor Snape se despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Había vuelto a dormir en su laboratorio, ya llevaba una semana en esa situación; pero ahora estaba seguro de que sería prácticamente imposible arreglar las cosas con su esposa.

Sabía que ella era muy temperamental, pero sus palabras la habían insultado… estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Era un hecho que ella había ido a hablar con él con la perspectiva de arreglar las cosas y esa era también su finalidad, ¿por qué tenía que echarlo a perder de esa manera?

Todo había ido medianamente bien hasta que ella leyó la nota y le dijo que era de Remus…

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

- ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Es del Ministerio? – preguntó recordando sus temores de que fueran a amonestarla por su culpa o pedirle que regresara.

- No. Es de Remus.

La chica se había enfrascado en la lectura de la carta del hombre lobo, por lo que no vio la mirada de odio que le dirigió el profesor de pociones al trozo de pergamino que tenía ella entre sus manos…

- ¿Puede saberse qué tiene que decirte ese fenómeno que sea más importante que la conversación que tenemos pendiente? – preguntó el profesor de pociones con furia.

La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras levantó la mirada de la carta que tenía en sus manos y la posó en su marido bastante sorprendida… ¿eran celos lo que percibía en su esposo?

- Sabes que Remus es mi amigo – dijo muy serenamente, pues no tenía ánimos de volver a pelear con él – además, yo le escribí hace unos días y esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿Tú le escribiste? – dijo Snape acercándose a ella – ¿cuándo? No me dijiste nada…

- Eso era difícil, pues si no lo recuerdas hace una semana que casi no nos hablamos…

- No sería por mi culpa – dijo Snape y en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Definitivamente esa no era la manera adecuada de arreglar las cosas con su mujer. Estaba comenzando una nueva pelea – …perdona, no debí decir eso…

- No, no debiste hacerlo. Pero es bueno que lo hicieras. Luego de que discutimos me di cuenta de que desconocía las razones por las que terminamos peleando.

- Creo que es bastante obvio. Ambos estábamos alterados por no poder o no querer decirle algo al otro… ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? – dijo ella acercándose a su esposo. Sus ojos iban tomando a cada momento un color más oscuro y su cabello se iba tornando blanco.

- Sí – contestó él directamente – y tú también lo haces…

Ella detuvo su avance y lo miró seriamente, ¿cuánto sabría su esposo de la misión que le habían asignado? Antes de llegar al castillo de Voldemort él le había dicho que lo más seguro es que le asignarían que se vigilaran mutuamente y en parte eso era lo que ella debía hacer, pero ¿sabría de las sospechas que tenían de él?, ¿sería conciente de que estaba en la mira de los mortífagos y que estos estaban dispuestos a liquidarlo? Lo dudaba…

- Así es – dijo la chica después de unos segundos.

- ¿Vas a decirme de qué se trata? – preguntó con aire indiferente – tal vez te sientas mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien.

- No puedo decírtelo todo. ¿Conoces un hechizo llamado _Secretus Avada_? – al ver que su marido asentía silenciosamente, continuó – el señor Tenebroso lo usó conmigo después de asignarme una misión.

Snape estuvo tentado a comentarle que para espiar a Potter no debía tener tantos cuidados, pero se contuvo para evitar una discusión innecesaria, así que se limitó a asentir nuevamente en silencio. Nymphadora al ver que su marido no decía nada, continuó con su relato.

- No puedo decirte nada, lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Sabes que eres la primera persona a la que le pediría ayuda si pudiera hacerlo, pero no quiero perderte – dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no podría soportarlo.

Snape escuchaba en silencio y anuló la poca distancia que aun había entre ellos. Alargó su brazo y abrazó a su esposa para reconfortarla.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. No tienes que decirme de qué se trata, pero puedo contribuir haciendo lo que me indiques.

- Precisamente esperaba que me elaboraras algunas pociones que pueden servirme para lo que estoy planeando – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y bajando notablemente el volumen de su voz. La verdad es que no había planeado nada aun y no sabía que podría necesitar, pero sabía que su marido se sentiría mejor si sabía que ella lo tomaba en cuenta.

- Sabes que haré lo que quieras – le susurró él como respuesta.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Lo único que podían hacer era besarse… pero en ese momento una frase regresó a la mente de la señora Snape.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas tú? – preguntó ella cuando ya sus labios se tocaban.

El profesor de pociones se separó de su esposa bruscamente. Estuvo a punto de besarla… sabía que eso podía llevarlos a algo más y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin hablar primero con ella.

- A mi también me asignaron una misión… – dijo alejándose de ella.

- ¿Vas a decirme de qué se trata? – preguntó recordando que una semana antes se había negado a comunicarle lo que le molestaba.

- No lo sé, puede que no deba hacerlo…

- ¡Por supuesto que debes hacerlo! – dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo – cuando lo digas te sentirás mejor, ¡ya lo verás!

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tú ni siquiera puedes hablar de tu misión sin matar a tu interlocutor – dijo lleno de frustración.

- Pero pude pedir ayuda… – y entonces cometió un grave error – ahora que recibí la respuesta de Remus me siento mucho más tranquila…

- ¿La respuesta de Remus? – le dijo apartándola bruscamente – ¿quieres decir que le pediste ayuda al hombre lobo antes que a mi?

Los ojos de Snape echaban chispas y la llama de los celos podía verse a través de ellos. La joven comprendió que había metido la pata, pero no sabía que decir…

- Sí, si no lo recuerdas nosotros no estábamos en muy buenos términos…

- Así que entonces por una pequeña discusión prefieres recurrir a tu eterno enamorado en lugar que a mí para llorar tus penas – dijo destilando celos en cada palabra – ¡debe estar feliz de saber que siempre acudes a él!

- ¡Eres injusto! Sabes que no podía acudir a ti. ¡No nos hablábamos!

- Y supongo que saber que no nos hablamos debe haberle lado mucha alegría al licántropo – dijo él violentamente – supongo que él sí va a ser un apoyo para ti…

Ella había intentado tomarlo del brazo para que se calmara, pero él la había apartado bruscamente.

- Cariño, no te pongas así… sabes que tú siempre serás primero – balbuceó ella.

- Claro, cuando lo hayas consultado con Lupin – dijo Snape alejándose de ella y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir agregó agriamente – espero que él pueda ayudarte mejor que yo…

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Y así había sido. Habían vuelto a pelear. Sabía que no debía discutir con ella, que ambos estaban en problemas pero que bien o mal estaban juntos en eso. Pero no lo había podido evitar… ella pudo recurrir a muchas personas y se había decidido por Remus Lupin. Incluso Dumbledore podía haberla ayudado e incluso con más propiedad, pero ella había tenido que acudir a su antiguo enamorado…

No podía sacarse de su cabeza que cuando ella supo las cosas que podía comunicar sin peligro, había acudido al hombre lobo, ¿por qué no había acudido a él? Él es su esposo y ella sabe que estaría dispuesto a dar hasta la vida por ella si fuera preciso, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que era a Lupin a quien en realidad amaba? Eso explicaría que lo buscara a él en primer término… Ya no sabía que pensar. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que ambos aclararan sus mentes.

Era una ventaja que todo eso sucediera, de esa manera no había tenido que comunicarle su misión y las consecuentes dificultades que traía consigo. Era mejor no tenerla cerca, de esa manera se aseguraba que no cumpliría con lo que Voldemort le asignó. Así que tomó una decisión: le pediría a Dumbledore que averiguara lo que ella necesitaba para cumplir su misión y él se encargaría, pero mantendría la guerra entre los dos hasta salir de todos los problemas; eso le permitiría no cumplir su misión sin que ella se viera afectada.

Esa mañana, salió silencioso de su despacho y se dirigió al comedor. Era el primer día de clases y no podía faltar al desayuno.

Lentamente, ingresó al gran comedor. Ella ya estaba en la mesa de los profesores, parecía triste, su cabello era gris al igual que sus ojos. Se acercó a la mesa y pudo ver que habían dos asientos libres, uno al lado de su esposa y el otro al lado de Hagrid. No lo pensó dos veces y se decidió a hacerle compañía al semigigante.

No la volvió a ver, pero sintió su mirada que le atravesaba la espalda. Era mejor no volverla a ver, no podía ceder… ya había tomado una decisión.

-------------------------------------------------

En la mesa de Gryffindor cuatro chicos miraban atentamente lo que sucedía en la mesa de los profesores. Era el primer día de clases y estaban invitados a tomar el té en las habitaciones del matrimonio Snape. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de encontrarse con su profesor de pociones, pero no querían despreciar a la joven auror.

- ¿Por qué Snape no se sentó con Tonks? – preguntó Harry – había un espacio a su lado.

- Tal vez no quieren mostrarse muy cercanos en el colegio… – sugirió Ron.

- No sé – dijo Hermione – creo que sucede algo más. En el callejón Diagon no parecía importarles que las personas les vieran juntos… ¿creen que Dumbledore les pidiera que no se sentaran juntos?

- No lo creo – intervino Ginny – en la cena de ayer estaban al lado.

- Además, no creo que Snape obedezca una orden que lo separe de su esposa. ¿No los viste en el callejón? Creo que si por él hubiera sido no la habría dejado sola ni un minuto… – agregó Hermione.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Para ellos dos no era muy sencillo imaginarse a su profesor de pociones como un hombre enamorado y les parecía extraño que se comportara como tal.

- Tal vez tiene algo que conversar con Hagrid – sugirió Ron – mira está hablando con él y eso no es común.

- Tienes razón – respondió Harry – aunque no creo que sea tan importante que esté sentado en otro lugar… están casados, no pegados, supongo que podrán sentarse donde gusten…

- ¿No te parece más normal que se sienten juntos? – le preguntó Ginny directamente y en voz muy baja– creo que si fuera yo, me gustaría que el hombre que amo se sentara a mi lado siempre que esto fuera posible… ¿tú no lo harías con la mujer de tus sueños?

La chica Weasley lo miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta. Harry no pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de Snape, si él fuera el que llegara a la mesa y viera los dos lugares libres; uno al lado de su esposa y el otro al lado de un compañero de trabajo, no lo dudaría, se sentaría con la hermosa pelirroja… ¡perdón! …con su esposa.

- Supongo que nadie podría evitar que me siente contigo… – dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de mirarla y poniéndose completamente rojo.

Ron y Hermione no escucharon la pregunta y la respuesta que Harry y Ginny habían compartido, pero si notaron que sus dos amigos se sonrojaban hasta la raíz del pelo, haciendo que parecieran un par de tomates en su mejor momento.

-------------------------------------------------

- Profesor, ¿cree que pueda hablar con usted al finalizar el día? – le preguntó Nymphadora Snape antes de que saliera del comedor.

- Por supuesto señora Snape, la espero en mi despacho antes de la cena, – respondió el anciano. La miró atentamente y notó que algo le pasaba – ¿se siente bien? La noto un poco decaída…

- No se preocupe… solo necesito comentar con alguien… – balbuceó – lo veré esta noche.

El profesor Dumbledore pudo ver como la chica se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo. Algo estaba sucediendo y lo averiguaría.

Sin agregar una sola palabra más, la señora Snape se dirigió a la primera clase que daría ese día: Gryffindor – Slytherin, sexto curso.

-------------------------------------------------

El profesor de pociones se dirigía hacia la salida del comedor. De pronto sintió que una mano le retenía.

- Severus, creo que deberías hablar con tu esposa. Cada vez la veo más triste – le dijo el director.

- No crea que no lo he intentado – respondió Snape – tengo una hora libre después del almuerzo, ¿le molesta si dejamos la conversación para entonces?

- No hijo, no. Es una hora que nos viene muy bien, por muchas razones. Nos vemos después del almuerzo…

El profesor de pociones se dirigió a las mazmorras. Sus grupos de la mañana fueron las víctimas de su mal humor. Los puntos bajaron estrepitosamente para todas las casas, incluso para Slytherin, era tal el acabose que las casas estaban a punto de deber puntos. Definitivamente no era el día para enfrentarse con Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------------

Luego de la primera clase con Nymphadora Snape, Harry se había disculpado con Ron y Hermione y había echado a correr hacia los invernaderos…

- ¿Has notado que Harry está muy extraño últimamente? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron – hoy en el desayuno estaba completamente sonrojado y ahora simplemente… se va.

- Pues no, no lo he notado extraño – dijo el pelirrojo recordando las últimas conversaciones con su amigo respecto a su hermanita – tal vez quedó de recoger algo en los invernaderos y temprano bien pudo ser que se atragantara con algo de lo que comía.

Ron no estaba para nada preocupado, pues ya Harry la había hablado de sus intenciones con respecto a la pelirroja y él conocía los sentimientos de su hermana respecto de su mejor amigo. Pero Hermione no estaba muy dispuesta a quedar fuera de este asunto.

- Tu hermanita también estaba sonrojada durante el desayuno – dijo mientras tocaba el brazo de su amigo con su mano. Ella sabía que él era celoso por naturaleza y que se preocuparía por Ginny en cualquier circunstancia. Además, ella sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y si podía allanarle el camino con Ron lo intentaría; lo que no sabía era el terremoto sentimental que ocasionaba en el pelirrojo cada vez que tenían algún tipo de contacto, como el de su mano en su brazo.

Ron sabía que lo normal era que él se molestara o quisiera averiguar acerca de los pretendientes de su hermana, así que reaccionó como Hermione esperaba.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó – ¿crees que Ginny esté enterada de lo que le sucede a Harry?

- No, tonto. Lo que digo es que Harry parece interesado sentimentalmente por Ginny, ¡después dices que no te enteran de nada! pero es que ¡las cosas pasan frente a tus ojos y no te das cuenta!

- Vaya…

- ¿No crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? – preguntó dulcemente la chica, sin notar que eso ponía tremendamente incómodo a su amigo.

- Sí… sí – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y recogiendo sus libros y los de Hermione – vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando.

Él no tenía el más mínimo interés por ir a ver lo que hacía su amigo, sobre todo porque ya lo sabía. Pero la oportunidad de pasar tiempo investigando con su amiga no podía dejarla pasar.

- ¡Ron! – le llamó la chica a la vez que señalaba los dos enormes volúmenes de encantamientos que él sostenía junto con sus propios libros – esos dos libros son míos.

- Lo sé, ¿vamos? – dijo el chico a la vez que le sonreía completamente sonrojado.

Ella no supo como reaccionar, así que luego de sonrojarse levemente, le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y se dispuso a caminar con él por los pasillos que llevan a los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------

El profesor Snape se encontraba en el despacho del director justo después de la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? – preguntó amablemente el anciano.

- Las cosas no están saliendo como deberían…

El profesor de pociones se disponía a contarle al director del colegio acerca de los hechos que le acontecían como hombre casado, cuando una luz verde apareció en la chimenea del director; este agregó un puñado de polvos rojos a ella; y en medio de las llamas, un rostro moreno y varonil hizo su aparición.

- Señorr, es imporrtante que hable con usted… ustedes – agregó al ver al profesor de pociones – profesor Snape…

Era la hora habitual de Víktor Krum para dar reportes. No lo hacía todos los días, pero cuando tenía alguna noticia importante se comunicaba siempre después del almuerzo. Era realmente sorprendente para él encontrarse con alguien más en el despacho del director, pero sabía que si había citado una persona a esa hora y había dado la señal de seguridad, esa persona era de fiar.

Víktor descubrió en ese momento que lo que Bellatrix le había dicho era cierto, Snape estaba traicionando al señor Oscuro…

-------------------------------------------------

La carta de Remus Lupin, le había traído a Nymphadora Snape no solo la tranquilidad de la que carecía desde que recibió su misión, sino también una serie de problemas de los cuales no sabía como salir.

Remus le decía en su carta que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y que no dudara en solicitarle cualquier cosa que necesitara; eso sí le pedía mayor claridad pues no entendía bien cuál era el problema en que debía centrarse.

La señora Snape sabía que su nota no había sido nada explícita y en realidad estaba sorprendida de que él se ofreciera a ayudarla en una empresa de la cual desconocía prácticamente todo. ¿Tendría razón Severus al decir que él seguía enamorado de ella y por eso aceptaba?

- ¡Es un error! ¡No debí pedirle ayuda a Remus! – se lamentaba a metamorfomaga – Severus tiene razón de enojarse.

Suavemente levantó a su conejo y se distrajo acariciándolo entre las orejitas.

- Tú también lo extrañas, ¿verdad? – le dijo al animalito – ya te habías acostumbrado a que él te sacara a pasear… No te preocupes, pronto arreglaremos nuestras diferencias, ¡ya verás!

Nymphadora Snape no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Tanto Severus como Nymphadora deben prepararse para sobrevivir a sus misiones. Ahora cada uno debe elaborar un plan para salir adelante. Pero antes queda pendiente una invitación a tomar el té que hizo la señora Snape al trío de oro y a Ginny Weasley.

_Bueno, como les dije al inicio estoy publicando dos capítulos, así que las respuestas a los mensajes están en el siguiente…_


	26. Preparativos para tomar el té

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

**Capítulo XXVI: Preparativos para tomar el té**

_Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron están invitados a tomar el té en las habitaciones del matrimonio Snape, una habitación en la que ocurren muchas cosas._

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Ella se había acercado peligrosamente a él. Sin previo aviso lo besó con pasión.

Él no supo qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese preciso momento. En primera instancia había disfrutado de los experimentados labios de la mujer, pero luego, había sentido la necesidad de separarla de él y terminar de raíz con ese amago de relación.

Él no podía enredarse con ella, tenían que trabajar juntos y además… ¡ella podía ser su madre!

- No crreo que esto sea corrrecto… – tartamudeó Krum – además, hay que decirrle a nuestrro señorr que Snape lo está trraicionando…

- Tú no tienes que creer nada – le dijo Bellatrix Lestrange – basta con que hagas lo que te diga… y de Snape ya me encargaré yo con la ayuda de su esposa…

- Perro Lestrrange no estarrá de acuerrdo – insistió el joven búlgaro.

- ¡Olvídate de mi esposo! Es un hombre débil y yo necesito un hombre de verdad… – respondió ella con la mirada llena de deseo.

Víktor intentó separarse de ella suavemente, pero la mujer lo atrapó fuertemente del brazo para que no se fuera.

- Sabes que soy la mano derecha del señor Tenebroso, si estás conmigo no tendrás problemas de ningún tipo – le susurró la mujer acercándose nuevamente a él.

- Sé que es poderrosa… perro pueden verrnos – dijo el chico tratando de no sonar grosero con ella.

- Nadie nos verá, porque saben que les conviene no verme cuando estoy ocupada… – dijo la mujer clavando sus uñas en el antebrazo del joven.

El chico no contestó, pero la miró fijamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y asco… y ella se dio cuenta.

Bellatrix Lestrange no era una mujer que aceptara bien el rechazo. El único mortífago que se había atrevido a despreciarla era Severus Snape… y estaba a punto de pagarlo. Ahora, ese chico extranjero no solo se atrevía a contrariarla, sino que la miraba como si fuera una mezcla entre una banshee y medusa. Aunque debía aceptar que era tan o más peligrosa que ellas, ella no podía permitir que se le despreciara…

Víktor se dio cuenta un poco tarde de su error e intentó acercarse a la mujer para apaciguarla… pero ya era muy tarde. Era como un animal herido, más peligroso que cuando tiene hambre.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! Ni siquiera oses tocarme – dijo entre dientes – nunca olvidaré esto… ¡te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!

Y se retiró rápidamente pensando la mejor manera de vengarse… debería acudir a Lucius, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en sus planes.

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

- Básicamente, eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Víktor al profesor Dumbledore y a Severus Snape – usted está en la mirrra – dijo señalando al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Dumbledore a Snape – ¿sospechabas algo al respecto?

- Bellatrix y yo nunca hemos congeniado y no me extraña que convenciera a Voldemort de que no soy de fiar… lo que me preocupa es que todo se está quedando para nuestro regreso.

- ¿Qué estarrán planeando? – inquirió el búlgaro.

- No lo sé, – aseguró el profesor de pociones – pero me temo que involucre más de la cuenta a Nymphadora… de cualquier manera si me desenmascaran con ella en el castillo las cosas se le pondrán muy feas…

- Es preciso que sepamos más de este problema… – dijo el director, y se dirigió a Krum al agregar – si puedes averiguar más al respecto avísamelo de inmediato, pero no te expongas, esa mujer no es un enemigo fácil de burlar.

- Lo sé – afirmó el chico – intentarré averriguarr otrras cosas, perro no le asegurro nada.

- Debes cuidarte – intervino Snape – nadie que se oponga a Bellatrix dura mucho para vanagloriarse de ello…

Todavía discutieron un poco más antes de que Víktor se despidiera; pero al irse, el profesor de pociones y el director iniciaron una nueva conversación. Definitivamente, Snape necesitaba sacar de dentro todos los problemas que venía cargando, y en vista de que no hablaba con su esposa ni pensaba hacerlo de allí a finales del mes de octubre la mejor opción era su amigo, el único que tenía, el profesor Dumbledore.

Snape le narró la discusión que había tenido con su mujer y no ocultó ningún detalle, ni siquiera sus celos por el licántropo.

Para finalizar, le comentó a su amigo que había decidido mantenerse alejado de su esposa hasta unos días antes de su viaje al castillo del señor Tenebroso, de esa manera la libraría de la ira del Innombrable, asumiendo él la totalidad de la culpa por no cumplir la misión asignada.

- ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? – preguntó el director – ¿No crees que es mejor que ella lo sepa y decida si quiere llevar a cabo la misión? Con la anterior te dio una buena sorpresa… – agregó Dumbledore recordándole su amigo la agradable sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse de que ella también estaba ansiosa por consumar el matrimonio de conveniencia que habían realizado.

- No sé si sea lo mejor, o no – dijo Snape – pero ella tiene una misión tan delicada que Voldemort creyó necesario usar el _Secretus Avada_ para asegurarse de que no dijera nada. No quiero que además se sienta presionada por la urgencia de quedar en estado. Si no quisiera tener hijos en este momento, la culpa de la misión fallida sería de los dos… es mejor que yo lleve el peso en esta misión, ella ya tiene bastante con la suya.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces… – dijo el director.

- Yo también… – respondió su amigo – yo también…

-------------------------------------------------

Víktor Krum era el único mortífago nuevo en el castillo. Desde su llegada, había notado que su presencia levantaba bastante expectación. No era normal que llegara al castillo algún nuevo mortífago del que nadie tuviera noticias previas, y menos corriente era, que los mortífagos extranjeros llegaran a formar parte de la célula principal.

Pero al entrar al gran salón, notó algo distinto en las miradas de aquellos con los que se encontraba. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo… entonces la vio en lo más alto de las escaleras principales. No podía negar que la mujer tenía la gracia de un felino para moverse y que en su juventud su belleza debió haber sido memorable… pero los años en Azkaban habían terminado con buena parte de ella.

- Hola Víktor – dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Krum no estaba seguro si era el anuncio de su caída en desgracia o, más terrible aun, una nueva oportunidad ofrecida por ella para que la llevara a su cama.

- Señorra – saludó cortésmente el búlgaro al llegar al pie de la escalera.

Ella iba a decir algo más cuando Peter Pettegrew hizo su aparición en el salón y le indicó a Krum que se presentara ante el señor Oscuro en ese mismo momento.

Víktor Krum hizo una reverencia ante la mortífaga que ya estaba en la parte de debajo de la escalera y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta que daba entrada al salón del señor Tenebroso. Al alejarse de ella y el resto de mortífagos pudo distinguir murmullos que le helaron la sangre…

- ¡Es un traidor!

- Debe estar relacionado con Dumbledore…

- Su hermana trabaja con licántropos…

-------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape se encontraba solo en su laboratorio. Después de su conversación con Dumbledore, había traslado una buena parte de sus cosas de la habitación al despacho y había mantenido en su laboratorio privado las modificaciones que había llevado a cabo desde que discutió la primera noche con su esposa. No quería ni pensar en lo que ella diría cuando viera que había sacado casi todas sus cosas… pero no valía la pena pensar en ello, pues cuando hablaran habría pasado muchísimo tiempo desde entonces.

Dedicó gran parte de la tarde a acomodar cosas y a pensar en los pasos que debía dar para conseguir ayudar a su esposa en esa misión extraña que se traía entre manos.

Krum le había dado unas buenas pistas y luego de analizarlo mucho había llegado a la única respuesta lógica: su esposa debía entregarlo a lord Voldemort como traidor.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Ella se había integrado a los mortífagos para probar que él era un traidor y que era fiel al señor Oscuro y cuando por fin la convenció de que estaba en un error, lord Voldemort le ordenaba que lo entregara pero como un traidor a su causa.

No tenía idea de lo que ella habría planeado para salir del dilema en que se encontraba, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle en este momento. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con su esposa era que debía dejar correr el aire entre ellos antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella después de haber discutido. Su mujer era muy explosiva y si intentaba razonar con ella antes de que se calmara y él pudiera pedirle perdón las cosas no iban a resultar.

Ella había hablado de algunas pociones que quería que elaborara, ¿cuáles serían? Tal vez ella ya tenía un plan y estaba esperando a ponerlo en práctica, ¡tenía que averiguarlo! Además, si había recibido una nota del hombre lobo era porque ya le había propuesto alguna cosa ("deja de atormentarte con esas ideas Severus", se regañó mentalmente). Lo mejor sería que se encargara de otras cosas hasta que él mismo se calmara un poco… tal vez si sacaba a pasear al pequeño conejo, Pascual se había vuelto muy buena compañía para el arisco profesor de pociones.

Lentamente, se levantó de su butaca y se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio… era mejor que sacara al conejo antes de que anocheciera, era la hora del té y lo más probable era que Nymphadora se encontrara tomándolo en el salón de profesores con el resto de los compañeros. Ella era todo lo sociable que él no era…

-------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Snape había terminado sus clases de la mañana y tenía la tarde completamente libre. Sabía que debía reunirse con el director antes de la cena, pero para la tarde debía comportarse como la perfecta anfitriona.

Desde su ida al callejón Diagon, había invitado a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny a tomar el té el primer día de clases en la tarde. Faltaba una hora para que los chicos llegaran y ella debía prepararlo todo.

Tenía las tazas, el té, la tetera, el azúcar, el limón y la crema, y como no, una buena ración de pastas para acompañar la conversación que iba a sostener con sus pequeños amigos. No era el momento de contar todas las cosas que había echado a perder para tenerlo todo listo, las tazas siempre tendían a romperse cuando ella las tomaba…

Por un momento pensó en que debía haber invitado también a su primo Draco, pero recordando que los chicos tenía propensión a hablar de temas relacionados con la Orden del Fénix, pensó que lo mejor fue no haberlo hecho.

Cuando faltaba media hora para que sus amigos se hicieran presentes, escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta de entrada. Como si hubiera estado en el castillo del señor Oscuro, se sobresaltó bastante. ¿Sería su esposo? Lastimosamente tuvo que contestarse a sí misma, que no.

Al llegar después de dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts luego de la hora de almuerzo, había notado que él se había llevado casi todas sus cosas de la habitación: varias mudadas de ropa, un pijama, sus artículos personales e incluso algunos de los libros que trataban de pociones peligrosas… pero había dejado el de pociones contra las artes oscuras… ¿lo habría dejado para ella? Sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa y eso hacía que se sintiera más triste de lo que ya estaba antes de darse cuenta de que él había sacado las cosas de allí.

Reponiéndose de la primera impresión y después de asegurarse a si misma que él habría entrado después de llamar, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

- …creo que Ron no va a ser difícil de convencer, ¡ya verás! – aseguró la castaña.

- ¿De qué quieren convencer al joven Weasley? – pregunto la señora Snape como saludo.

- ¡Hola Tonks! …digo, señora Snape – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa y un poco colorada por la confusión – es que todavía no me acostumbro a tu nuevo nombre…

- No te preocupes, ustedes pueden seguir llamándome Tonks, lo siento más como mi nombre de pila que como un apellido, así que no importa. Ahora sí – dijo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta – ¿de qué quieren convencer a Ron?

Las dos chicas se volvieron a ver un poco cohibidas, pero ante un gesto afirmativo de Ginny, Hermione empezó a contarle a Tonks acerca de las deferencias que Harry tenía últimamente con la pelirroja y que Ron siempre había sido tremendamente celoso con su hermanita, así que necesitaban convencerlo de la conveniencia de una posible relación entre ellos dos.

- Hay algo más – dijo la menor de las chicas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- Esta mañana, llegó a recogerme a los invernaderos y me llevó los libros hasta la clase de Encantamientos…

- Vaya – intervino Tonks – parece ser que nuestro chico maravilla muestra un claro interés por ti.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viéndola fijamente y se rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la metamorfomaga.

- Es simpático oír que llames a Harry "chico maravilla", suena más a una expresión del profesor Snape que tuya… – dijo Ginny – y sí, creo que Harry está interesado en mi, y la verdad es que eso me hace muy feliz.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran Ron y Harry? – preguntó la señora Snape – esperaba que vinieran los cuatro dentro de un rato…

- Es que decidimos venir antes para ayudarte y así poder hablar un poco sobre lo de Harry y Ginny – aclaró Hermione.

- ¡Oh! Comprendo – aseguró Tonks – bueno, gracias por la ayuda, pero creo que lo tengo todo listo. Así que podemos sentarnos a conversar un poco mientras los chicos aparecen.

- Por supuesto – aseguraron las chicas a la vez.

Las tres mujeres se acomodaron cerca del fuego y Tonks tomó en sus manos al pequeño Pascual. Cuando se acomodaron, la conversación acerca del niño que vivió y la menor de los Weasley se reanudo. Luego de muchas conjeturas por parte de todas el tema se agotó y Ginny decidió abordar otro que tenía mucha tela que cortar…

- Y ¿qué opinas de Hermione y Ron? – dijo dirigiéndose a su anfitriona.

Hermione abrió los ojos de una manera bastante exagerada, pero las otras dos siguieron hablando como si esta no se hubiera inmutado.

- Creo que hacen una hermosa pareja. Ella es ideal para darle freno a ese hermano tuyo y además, la influencia de él sería muy conveniente para que esta chica se divierta un poco más – dijo Tonks.

- ¡¿No estaréis hablando en serio?! – exclamó la castaña – Ron y yo solo somos amigos – intentó aclarar…

- Sí – intervino Ginny – pero cuando Harry y yo salíamos de los invernaderos vimos que llegaban juntos por la otra entrada. Además, creo que Ron llevaba demasiados libros para lo que acostumbra, ¿no crees? – preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Bu… bue… bueno, él llevaba… mis libros… ¡pero es que pesaban mucho! – dijo Hermione.

- Entonces ¿tú le pediste que llevara tus libros? – le preguntó Tonks.

- No, él los recogió antes que yo – dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

- Y tú no le dijiste que eran tuyos… – intervino Ginny.

- Pues sí, pero no se inmutó y siguió cargándolos – dijo la chica en un murmullo.

Tonks y Ginny se miraron con sendas sonrisas en sus labios.

- Como te decía: Hermione y Ron. ¿No es genial?

Ambas se rieron abiertamente al ver el desconcierto de Hermione. Sus reclamos se habrían escuchado inmediatamente después, a no ser porque se escucharon golpes suaves en la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente… las tres mujeres guardaron absoluto silencio…

-------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter estaban en su habitación. Ambos chicos intentaban alistarse para asistir a tomar el té con la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sus amigas Hermione y Ginny ya debían estar allí, pues habían alegado que ayudarían a la auror a prepararlo todo; principalmente para evitar sus famosos accidentes.

Mientras Harry intentaba en vano acomodar su indomable cabello, Ron miraba atentamente una fotografía de ellos dos con su amiga Hermione. ¡Qué hermosa era esa castaña! Y sobre todo ¡cómo la quería!

- ¿Qué tal te va con Hermione? – dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el pelirrojo al ser tomado de improviso.

- Digo que ¿cómo te va con Hermione? Te vi llegar con ella al invernadero esta mañana.

- Espero haberla detenido lo suficiente para que encontraras a Ginny. Está empeñada en hacerme creer que te interesas por mi hermana y ver como contiene mis celos fraternales para que te acepte como cuñado.

- ¿En serio? Es bueno saber que está a favor de que forme pareja con tu hermanita…

Ambos chicos rieron un poco ante el comentario de Harry. En ese momento los dos estuvieron listos para partir, aunque el cabello del ojiverde aun estaba tan desacomodado como al principio.

- Sabes, eso tengo que agradecértelo – dijo Harry seriamente.

- ¿Qué alejara a Hermione esta mañana o qué no te moleste con mis celos?

- Las dos cosas, pero sobre todo lo segundo. Sé que puedes ser realmente insoportable cuando te lo propones… más si se trata de Ginny – dijo un poco pensativo – ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

- Por el momento, hemos decidido investigar un poco si tú vas en serio con mi hermana y luego, vamos a trabajar con mis celos. Tal vez debería decirle que ya sé que estás en pos de conquistar a Ginny, pero me gusta la idea que pasar algunas horas investigando con ella…

- No te preocupes… ya veré yo como los despisto para que no estorben.

- ¡Oye! Que nosotros nunca estorbamos… tal vez molestemos un poco – dijo el pelirrojo entre risas – apúrate, que ya deben estarnos esperando.

Los chicos apresuraron el paso y se dirigieron a las habitaciones del matrimonio Snape.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus y Aliance estaban tomando el té en el salón principal de la casita de la chica. Esa tarde Aliance había decidido no entrar al laboratorio, pues estaba bastante cansada y deseaba pasar la tarde con su inquilino.

Remus se sentía un poco cohibido por la situación de la mañana, sabía que había estado a punto de besar a la investigadora y eso lo tenía con el alma al frente de un precipicio. ¿Se estaría enamorando de ella?, ¿estaría su corazón listo para un nuevo amor?

En el fondo de su corazón, él sabía que su enamoramiento anterior tenía que pasar, ella nunca lo había amado, así que su amor nunca tuvo raíces firmes… además, ya no le molestaba tanto que ella estuviera casada con Snape, se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para él. Lo que le preocupaba era esa hermosa mujer que tenía en frente… ¿sería ella la que le curaría el alma?

El té había pasado bastante agradablemente. Su conversación había sido bastante banal, ninguno de los dos había hecho preguntas personales y se limitaban a comentar de cosas muy generales. Fue en ese momento que Remus Lupin se decidió a conocer mejor a la mujer que estaba dando golpecitos en su corazón.

- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que me encanta hablar contigo, pero lo cierto es que no sé mucho de ti, de tu vida, de tus aficiones o lo que deseas para el futuro.

- Bueno, no sé que quieres saber en específico… ya te conté que estudié en Hogwarts y que me hice cargo de mi hermanito cuando quedamos huérfanos, pero en fin, pregunta con confianza.

El hombre lobo se quedó mirándola fijamente. Los ojos de la chica eran completamente sinceros, sabía que le contaría la verdad a lo que le preguntara, el problema era ¿qué preguntar?

- Por qué no me cuentas de tu vida en el colegio y de cómo te decidiste a tomar este trabajo tan poco común que tienes.

Aliance lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

- Esto puede ser una historia un poco larga, pero si deseas escucharla, te complaceré.

La joven dejó su taza en la mesita que los separaba, colocó las manos en los brazos de su cómodo sillón y comenzó su narración (N/a: la pongo entre comillas porque es un poco larga para que sea un solo párrafo de conversación):

"Todo comenzó cuando mi tía les dijo a mis padres que la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería era Hogwarts. Mi madre siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotros, así que decidieron hacer el sacrificio de separarse de mi y enviarme con mi tía para que pudiera estudiar en Gran Bretaña. La verdad es que mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tuvo que aceptar que me enviaran a Inglaterra."

"La casa de mi tía era muy hermosa y siempre supe que contaba con ella para lo que fuera. Yo era su única sobrina y agradeció mucho mi estancia en su casa, pues era una compañía para ella y nos llevábamos muy bien. Cuando llegó mi carta para Hogwarts incluso organizó una pequeña fiesta en mi honor. Fue muy divertido."

"Por ser extranjera conocía muy pocos niños magos de mi edad y al llegar al colegio muchos pensaron que era nacida de muggles. Me hizo mucha gracia porque en realidad mi familia ha sido de magos por muchas generaciones y mi padre fue un partidario de la limpieza de la sangre bastante aguerrido. En fin, fui seleccionada para Ravenclaw y entre a formar parte de la vida de ese colegio, eso fue maravilloso."

"Nunca fui una chica muy popular, no es que fuera antisociable, pero si mi círculo de amigos era bastante reducido y casi todos personas de mi casa. Recuerdo perfectamente a los Merodeadores, ustedes eran realmente famosos, sus bromas y sus conquistas eran legendarios… incluso una de mis mejores amigas salió una vez con Sirius Black."

"Una noche cuando estaba en segundo año, vi a un joven escabullirse la noche de luna llena. Era un chico muy simpático. Lo había conocido en la biblioteca hacía un par de semanas y habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras sobre un libro en particular. Recuerdo que el libro era sobre plantas mágicas y yo leí sobre una en particular que se utiliza hoy en día para la poción matalobos. Él se puso un poco tenso al ver lo que leía, pero aun así habló conmigo y yo no pude olvidarlo. Había sido muy amable."

"El mes siguiente, vi como nuevamente para la primera noche de luna llena él volvía a salir del castillo y yo comencé a sospechar que tenía que existir una razón para ello. Ese mes me enteré que luego de acabada la luna llena él estaba en la enfermería bastante herido y yo hice mis conjeturas. Comprenderás que era un hombre lobo y que yo sabía su secreto. Nunca se lo dije, pero siempre estuve pendiente de lo que sucedía con él. Veía sus heridas luego de las transformaciones y me dije a mi misma que cuando yo fuera mayor buscaría una cura para ese problema."

"El profesor Dumbledore me descubrió una noche de luna llena cuando yo estaba en la torre de Astronomía. Primero creí que iba a regañarme y a quitarle puntos a mi casa por estar allí; pero fue muy amable. Hablamos de muchas cosas, de mi interés por los hombres lobo y sobre todo de lo importante que era mantener el secreto de ese chico en particular."

"Supongo que él nunca se enteró de que una chica de segundo año sabía que era un licántropo, pues supongo que el profesor nunca se lo dijo, pero yo siempre lo supe y nunca dije nada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estaba enamorada de él. Su forma de afrontar la vida con su problema de licantropía, la manera en que era capaz de mantenerse entre los mejores estudiantes aun con tres días menos de estudio al mes, bueno, y muchas cosas más hicieron que me enamorara perdidamente de él."

"Sé que parece una fábula, pero es verdad. Yo lo amaba, y buscar una cura para que él pudiera tener una vida normal fue lo que me impulsó a trabajar en la búsqueda de una solución para su problema. Cuando nació mi hermano yo tuve que hacerme cargo de él, mi tía se ofreció a hacerse cargo de todo. Yo estuve a punto de aceptar, pero sabía que mis padres tenían mucho interés en que no nos desligáramos de nuestra tierra; así que decidí regresar a Bulgaria. Víktor aun era pequeño para pensar en una escuela y los negocios de mis padres requerían vigilancia."

"Me hice cargo de todo. Fue una experiencia interesante, liquidé todo lo que se podía y utilicé los fondos obtenidos para asegurarle educación a mi hermano y para iniciar me formación como investigadora. Fue cuando conocí a la doctora Kline, ella fue la que descubrió la poción matalobos y yo colaboré para obtenerla. Eso me dio ánimos para seguir investigando… luego ella murió y yo me hice cargo de sus investigaciones."

"Cuando Víktor tuvo edad para entrar al colegio, no quiso trasladarse a Inglaterra. Él no quería separarse de sus amigos y yo no tuve corazón para obligarlo, así que estudió aquí. Fue un buen estudiante y formó parte del torneo de los tres magos, ¿recuerdas? En esa época fue cuando tuvimos mayor contacto con el lado oscuro y decidimos que no íbamos a formar parte de ese grupo. Sobre todo porque él se enamoró de una nacida de muggles. Creo que la conoces se llama Hermione Granger, linda chica."

"Las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron, nos pusimos en contacto con Dumbledore. Fue muy agradable volver a hablar con él. Es un gran hombre. Bueno, lo importante es que él terminó trabajando para el lado indicado y yo continué con mis estudios. El resto creo que ya lo sabes."

Y de esa manera terminó su relato. Un dulce silencio se hizo entre ellos. Remus la observaba atentamente y ella parecía inmersa en sus recuerdos. Fue el antiguo profesor el que rompió la quietud del momento.

- Gracias – dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aliance saliendo de su mutismo.

- Por contarme tu historia. Eres realmente admirable. Y ¿qué fue de ese chico?

- ¿Cuál chico? – preguntó ella, aunque sabía a quién se refería Lupin.

- Ese del cuál te enamoraste…

- Bueno, él se graduó antes que yo del colegio y no supe nada de él hasta hace muy poco tiempo.

Remus se quedó viéndola muy fijamente y una sospecha nació en su mente: ¿sería él ese chico? Su mente daba vueltas, y entonces recordó… una chica de Ravenclaw que pasaba las horas completas en la biblioteca, un libro que él necesitaba, las plantas que amainan los efectos de las transformaciones, etc. y sonrió.

- Es una lástima que nunca se enterara de lo que sentías por él.

- Lo sé, pero así es la vida… si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez yo nunca habría dedicado mi vida a buscar una cura para la licantropía – dijo ella seriamente.

- Sí es posible que él no te hubiera dejado ir – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Pero eso es historia pasada – dijo ella tratando de poner su mente en la realidad – "lo que no fue, no será".

Aliance se levantó llenando a Remus de dudas. ¿Sería realmente él ese chico?, no pudo evitarlo, pero deseaba fervientemente ser él; por eso decidió jugarse una última carta…

- No sabía que Dumbledore había aceptado a otro licántropo en mi época – dijo quedamente.

- Es que no lo hizo – aseguró ella mientras ingresaba a la cocina con todos los utensilios que habían utilizado para tomar el té.

_Como vieron el matrimonio Snape no parece muy pronto a arreglar sus diferencias. Para el siguiente capítulo habrá un salto grande en el tiempo y estaremos cerca de finales de octubre (la historia, yo espero que los siguientes capítulos estén mucho antes de ese mes…), próximos a la fecha en que deben presentarse ante lord Voldemort._

Hola, espero que les gustaran estos capítulos. Ahora las respuestas a sus mensajes. Gracias por ser tan pacientes…

**_Abby Lockhart_**: hola, bienvenida y sobre todo gracias por leer. Me alegra que te gustara el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Si tienes preguntas o sugerencias no dudes en enviármelas, haré lo posible por contestar las dudas y tomaré en cuenta las sugerencias que calcen con lo planeado. Gracias por leer y espero que sigas por acá.

**_Aliance_**: hola amiga, no sabes la alegría que tuve al ver tu mensaje. Hacía muchos días que te echaba en falta como lectora. Me encanta cuando me envías correos, generalmente son muy divertidos y tu mensaje también lo fue. Le di tus saludos a Alicia y quedó encantada. Que bien que te gusta como va el personaje Aliance, a mi me gusta mucho y creo que es genial para Remus. Espero que te gustara su historia. como dices ellos no son la pareja principal, pero no por eso voy a dejarlos de lado, traté de darles un poco más de charla para que se conozcan y para que ella cuente su historia, espero que te gustara. ¡Avísame!

**_Anna_**: hola chica, gracias por seguir aquí, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Como podrás darte cuenta tu adorado Snape está un poco de bajón, pero lastimosamente seré yo quien le levante el ánimo, tal vez para otra te lo pase, pero por ahora ¡soy egoísta! ¡es solo mío!

**_Antiope Black_**: hola chica, muchas gracias por lo que dices en el mensaje. Me alegra que te guste la historia. espero no haber tardado mucho (se escuchan abucheos por todas partes…), bueno, al menos puse dos capítulos ¿no? bueno, lo siento. Gracias por leer.

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**: hola amiga, que bien que sigas por acá. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Me encanta que me envíes mensajes. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu fic? Mira que me encanta y hace bastante que me tienes en vilo… En cuanto a lo de Draco, es que lo había mencionado al inicio para que fuera la excusa por que Lucius no podía casarse con Tonks, pues Draco estaba con él y acababa de perder a su madre. Así que lo lógico era que hablara con su prima cuando tuviera oportunidad. Pero él no va a formar pareja con nadie…

**_Chica – Felton – Malfoy_**: hola wapa, me alegra que todavía tengas la paciencia de esperar a que yo actualice. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Me alegra que te guste como se llevan Draco y Tonks, creo que deben llevarse bien, pues de las pocas mujeres que le quedan al chico en su familia. Bueno, espero que te gustara como evolucionan los personajes y la historia.

**_Dany Black_**: hola, gracias por leer la historia y sobre todo por leer 24 capítulos de una sola vez. Me alegra que te guste y espero que estos dos capítulos hayan compensado un poco la espera que tuviste que hacer. Gracias por los halagos (¡Ana María se pone colorada!) y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Cualquier duda o sugerencia no dudes en enviarla.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola wapa, que bueno que te gustó la sorpresa. Ese era un personaje que tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo, porque Nymphadora no tiene una amiga confidente y eso siempre hace falta. No va a salir mucho, pero la nombrarán cuando aparezca Draco… que no será tampoco muy seguido. De todas maneras, me pareció interesante ponerle el nombre de alguna de las personas que leen en fic (igual que hice con Aliance…), pues es para decir: Gracias.  
Espero que te gustara la parte de Aliance y Remus, estoy tratando de definir un poco más a esa chica, tú sabes, es que no se sabe mucho de ella y creo que, aunque ellos no sean la pareja principal, es bueno que quede claro todo.  
Por cierto anímate a publicar algo, que estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien; y avísame si lo haces para poder entrar a buscar tu fic.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola niña, que bueno que estás aun por aquí, yo me uní a uno de tus fics (el de los jugadores famosos ¡y me encanta!). espero que quedara claro lo de la conversación de Draco y de Tonks, él la quiere mucho y no le gusta que se haga mortífago… él chico la aprecia y quiere que sea feliz.

**_La hija de la oscuridad_**: hola chica, me encanta que sigas por acá. Sé que hago sufrir mucho a esta pareja, pero es que a como planeé la historia es necesario que sea así. Y eso por no decir que aun les falta lo suyo… bueno, espero que te siga gustando y que en los siguientes no te enojes mucho por lo que les toca pasar.

**_Laurana Malfoy Rin_**: hola wapísima. Que bien que aun estas por estos rumbos. Como habrás visto ya actualicé y lo hice con dos capítulos, así que espero que estés muuuyyy contenta. Me gustaría tu opinión sobre las parejas de los chicos, ya sabes que no a todos les agrada como las formé, pero creo que son de las más comunes. Espero que me des algunas ideas para Ron y Hermione, porque la que tengo no sé si será muy sosa. Bueno, wapa, espero que sigas por acá. Por cierto, no te preocupes si no puedes enviar mensaje inmediatamente, sé que tienes la computadora averiada y además, sé que el tiempo es cruel y la mayoría tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer antes de ponernos a leer.

**_Marcela9_**: hola amiga, me encanta que me enviaras un mensaje, sé que has leído toda la historia y me encanta que me des sugerencias. Nos vemos en la oficina… ¿por cierto vamos a ir a tomar café mañana donde Lavinia?

**_Marissastack_**: hola niña, que bueno que aun leer el fic, no me extrañaría que al final muchas personas dejaran de leerlo, es que es muy aburrido esperar tanto, ¿no crees? Pero en fin, me alegra que sigas por acá. Espero que estos dos capítulos te gustaran y que no te moleste el estado de la pareja.

**_Meilin 2_**: hola chica, que bien que aun sigas este fic. Me encanta saber que siempre encuentro tus mensajes. Por cierto, que sucedió con tus fics? Espero que aunque no estés publicando ahora sigas escribiendo para que lo hagas apenas puedas. Deseo que notaras que esta vez traté mejor a Pascual, ya no lo llamé "ese animal", pero no te aseguro que eso continúe… Snape cuando se enoja… pues no es muy dulce.  
Espero que notaras que Krum no está muy contento con la pretendiente que le salió de hecho me temo que ella tampoco está muy contenta con él, sobretodo después de que la rechazó. Bueno wapa, espero que manejes con cuidado y que sigas por acá.

**_Miss – Andreina – Snape_**: hola wapísima. Me alegra que sigas con este fic. Sé que he tardado bastante, pero es que tú sabes: el estudio, los trabajos, la oficina, etc. bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, voy a tomarme el tiempito para escribir un poco más, porque todo lo que tengo lo he publicado hasta el momento, así que tengo que fajarme a producir más…

**_Mrs Brandon_**: hola chica, me encanta tu nick (no sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero tomando en cuenta quién hizo el papel de Mr. Brandon, te envidio). Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero no decepcionarte o aburrirte de esperar. Por cierto Florence Rose, tiene un par de fics Snape – Tonks, deberías leerlos, uno va un poco adelantado y el otro es cortito (uno o dos capítulos), también Ashley tiene uno aunque hace algún tiempo que no actualiza y lo mismo sucede con el de Alexms, aunque ese está catalogado solo por Snape. Por último hay otro mío que se llama "Grabado a fuego". Por el momento no sé de más fics de esta pareja, si sabes de alguno avísame.

**_Nariko_**: hola corazón, me encanta que estés tan apuntada con este fic. Gracias por ser tan fiel a la historia y por dar tan buenas ideas. Supongo que te habrá gustado la aparición de Draco. Desde mi punto de vista, Draco no se va a hacer amigo de los chicos de Gryffindor, pero tampoco será un mortífago, porque él tiene una forma de pensar diferente que lo hace preferir seguir solo que avasallarse ante lord Voldemort.  
Veo que eres muy romántica, espero que te gustara como quedó sobre todo este capítulo. Supongo que el avance entre Harry y Ginny y entre Ron y Hermione te habrá agradado. Espero que igual para Remus y Aliance, porque los únicos que no avanzan en este momento son Snape y Tonks.  
Por cierto, lo de la carta de Remus viste que fue para un pleito pero no porque él le escribiera a su amiga, sino porque Nymphadora le pidió ayuda a él primero, ¿qué te diré? Snape es algo temperamental.

**_Nariko2_**: Estoy un poco confundida, porque no sé si eres la misma Nariko del comentario anterior, ¡no se me ocurrió preguntarle! Por si acaso, te dedico un espacio aparte. Me agradó mucho encontrarte en el msm esta mañana, fue un placer conversar contigo. Espero que se repita. Ya leí "Amor Platónico" y me gustó mucho, ya te enviaré el mensaje, es que me gusta sacar tiempo para escribirlos con calma. Tus historias son geniales espero que sigas pronto con ambas (¡el diablo repartiendo escapularios!).

**_Nocrala_**: hola chica, me encanta que te mantengas en contacto. No sé si te habrá quedado claro lo del hechizo que le envió Voldemort a Tonks, espero que sí. Como habrás visto ella no puede decirlo directamente, pero puede pedir ayuda y eso le va a servir.  
Como habrás visto los chicos siguen con sus planes para conquistar a las jovencitas, habrá que ver como resulta, porque Ginny si parece bastante dispuesta a aceptar a Harry, pero Hermione no es tan dúctil.

**_Noctis Black Snape_**: hola chica, me encanta que leas el fic, es que me gustan mucho los que tú escribes… Por cierto, ¿cuándo sigues? Como habrás visto todavía Tonks no ha visto la nota que Snape le escribió antes de la primera pelea… pero la verá.

**_Pupi – chan_**: hola wapa, muchas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos. Me alegra saber que te agrade tanto la historia. Espero que no te decepcionaran los capítulos que subí. Sé que este es un poco de trámite, pero es que tengo que desarrollar un poco las relaciones de las parejas que intento formar. Bueno, chica espero que sigas por acá.

**_Rhian Malory_**: hola. Me alegra que aclararas quién eras, porque si no nunca me habría enterado de que ya leías el fic antes de dejar mensajes bajo ese nick. Como habrás visto, las cosas entre ellos dos no terminan de arreglarse, pero vas a ver que luego, luego, todo se va a aclarar.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola pequeñaja, me encanta que sigas empujándome. Si no lo hicieras probablemente tardaría el doble en actualizar la historia, por cierto, ¿cuándo sigues con "Esa chica es mía"?

**_Sheamoonie_**: hola amiga, que bien que aun lees esto. Mira que tu "S" me tiene completamente clavada. Es buenísima. Espero que sigas pronto, porque es de mis favoritas. Me alegra que te gustara el hechizo _secretus avada_, la verdad es que me parece que quedó mono. Si en algún momento lo ocupas no dudes en usarlo. Oye lo de la Oclumencia y Legiremencia es un buen tic, creo que podré usarlo luego...  
Bueno wapa, espero que sigas por acá... y gracias por leer. Ah! Me olvidaba decirte que me fue bien en los exámenes y ya terminé ese terrible curso de Análisis de Datos.

Por cierto, has escuchado una canción que se llama "Galilea" de Sergio Dalma, creo que voy a hacer una historia que tenga cierta afinidad con ella, ¿qué opinas?

**_Strega – in – progress_**: hola wapísima. Que bien que estés por acá nuevamente. Tus historias me encantan, espero que las continúes pronto. Las dos me encanta, pero no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo para que queden como deseas, porque de lo contrario no vas a estar contenta con ellas.  
Espero no haberte dejado con tus dudas mucho tiempo, pero es que es inevitable que se corte cada vez que actualizo. Esta vez, espero que no quedara muy cortado.  
Como dijiste Bellatrix es una golfa, y lo peor es que es vengativa y no le va a perdonar a Krum el desprecio que le hizo, en realidad, como habrás notado, el está comenzando a ser mal visto por el resto de los mortífagos y ¿adivina de quién es la culpa? ¡Acertaste!  
Quiero saber como te fue con Alan y si pudiste acercarte bastante a él. Por favor si tomaste fotos no te olvides de enviarlas por correo: ¡por favor! A ver si te conozco aunque sea por foto. Y no olvides contarme todos los pormenores.

**_Vikka Riddle_**: Bienvenida. Gracias por leer el fic y por decirme que te gustó. Me alegra que te gustara tanto como para leértelo de un tirón. Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia no dudes en enviarlas, yo soy feliz recibiendo mensajes… Bueno, espero que te siga gustando.


	27. Una poción para Voldemort

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic. Espero que sigan por allí. Este capítulo tiene algunos encuentros interesantes, deseo que sean de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que enviaron sus mensajes acerca de los dos capítulos que subí hace dos semanas. También quiero agradecer a Elanor Blackriver por una idea que me proporcionó y a Sara Fénix Black por sus maravillosos comentarios previos a la publicación del capítulo (ya saben… es mi beta). Espero que a las que no mandaron sus reviews también les gustara. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 27.

**Capítulo XXVII: Una poción para Voldemort**

_La hora del té del primer día de clases es muy especial para varias personas, el trío de oro y Ginny están invitados a tomarlo en las habitaciones de los Snape; y Remus y Aliance tuvieron una conversación muy interesante._

Penetró lentamente en el salón. Estaba casi en penumbras… en el fondo, un ser casi humano se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón. Cerca de él se encontraba su sirviente más rastrero, el hombre que años antes fue conocido por sus amigos como Colagusano y que ahora era solo un esclavo del señor Oscuro, al que no podía abandonar debido a la cantidad de traiciones que había cometido por miedo a su amo.

Víktor Krum sabía que estaba en un problema. No era normal que fuera llamado por lord Voldemort luego de su llegada al castillo a menos que requiriera de sus servicios; solo esperaba que fuera para la elaboración de alguna poción y no para enviarlo a cometer algún crimen. No solo eso estaba ahora en su mente, sabía que tenía que estar sereno para poder cerrar de forma adecuada su mente e impedir así, que el señor Tenebroso descubriera que era un espía de su enemigo, por otro lado, le preocupaba la manera en que lo habían mirado los otros mortífagos del lugar y sobre todo lo que habían dicho. Tenía que concentrarse e intentar sacar ventaja de esa improvisada entrevista…

- Mi señorr… – dijo el búlgaro al entrar en el salón – ¿deseaba usted verrme? – hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agachó su cabeza y esperó en silencio a que el Innombrable hablara.

- Sí – respondió el señor Oscuro – sabes que te llamé para que actuaras como especialista en pociones, pero quisiera que me contaras acerca del movimiento que hay en contra de la limpieza de la sangre en tu país. He recibido noticias de que un esbirro de Dumbledore se encuentra en tu antiguo pueblo…

- Es corrrecto señorr, el movimiento es fuerrte en Bulgarria – afirmó el chico.

- Se dice por ahí que tú… – hizo una pausa que heló la sangre de Krum, pero el chico se mantuvo impasible – hermana forma parte de este grupo. Trabaja buscando la cura para la licantropía – Víktor no tuvo duda, Voldemort ya había escuchado lo que decían los mortífagos acerca de él: que también era un traidor.

Sabía perfectamente de donde provenía esa habladuría: no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada, ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo librarse de esta? No podía negar lo que hacía su hermana, pues era conocida en muchos círculos por la labor que realizaba… pero eso ya lo sabía el lord cuando lo llamó a su servicio… no podía ser esa la razón por la que dudara de él. Definitivamente el señor Tenebroso estaba dispuesto a obtener algo de él, quería obligarlo a hacer algo para que probara que no era un traidor. Pero algo era seguro: él no creía en su traición, de ser así lo habría despachado al entrar por esa puerta…

Krum había aprendido algo que le permitía estar seguro de sus deducciones. Lord Voldemort tenía un ego más grande que el mismo mundo mágico y no era capaz de reconocer que cometía errores. Él lo había llamado a formar parte de su círculo más cercano y no iba a aceptar que había llamado a un traidor al grupo, eso era como aceptar que se había equivocado y eso no entraba entre las cosas que consideraba posibles. Aparte de esto, Víktor sabía que, aunque no creyera lo que se murmuraba, el señor Oscuro siempre buscaba la forma de sacar provecho de todas las situaciones y eso era lo que sucedía en ese momento.

- Sí, mi herrmana trrabaja con esos monstrruos – dijo dando a su voz un dejo de asco para cada palabra, debía representar su papel de la mejor manera.

- ¿No es extraño que una bruja tan inteligente, y que además es tu hermana, tenga debilidad por esos "seres"? – dijo con tono indiferente el Innombrable.

Víktor no contestó, mantuvo un cauto silencio durante unos instantes, en vista de esto lord Voldemort continuó hablando.

- Creo que ella es un mal ejemplo para el pueblo de Bulgaria, ¿no crees? – dijo mirándolo fijamente – cualquiera podría creer que tú también compartes sus ideales…

- No los comparto señor, usted sabe que yo soy fiel a la pureza de la sangre – respondió el joven.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Señorr, usted sabía, desde antes de llamarrme a su serrvicio, que mi herrmana se dedicaba al estudio de los hombrres lobo. No comprrendo porrqué ahorra eso es un prroblema – replicó el chico sin poder contenerse.

- ¡No seas insolente! _Crucio_… – dijo lord Voldemort – ya sé lo que sabía y no sabía antes de que llegaras…

Krum sintió como si mil espadas calientes lo atravesaran y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El señor Oscuro no aplicó la maldición por mucho rato más y el chico pudo reestablecerse.

- Perr… dó… ne…me, se…ñorr – balbuceó el joven reponiéndose poco a poco del efecto de la maldición – no… quise… serr… insolente…

- Te decía que no es bien visto que alguien de tu familia trabaje en nuestra contra de manera tan activa – dijo en tono condescendiente – creo que lo conveniente será mandar a eliminarla…

El joven mortífago sintió entonces como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal y amenazaba con hacerle actuar de manera imprudente. Por un instante, tuvo la tentación de lanzarse al señor Oscuro y acabar con él, pero supo que eso solo aceleraría las cosas… tenía que ser astuto. Sobre la cabeza de su hermana pendía una sentencia de muerte y él estaba dispuesto a salvarla, aunque para eso tuviera que hacerla correr algunos peligros…

- Eso serría lamentable – dijo secamente – ella es muy poderrosa. Además, es buena en lo que hace.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo indignado el Innombrable.

- Que es una trraidora a la causa, perro tiene conocimientos útiles parra ella, señorr – dijo el chico levantando la vista para dar credibilidad a sus palabras – ella fue alumna del trraidorr que hay entrre nosotrros…

Ahora tenía toda la atención del señor Tenebroso y era el momento de ser más astuto, ¿qué ventaja podría sacar de esto? De pronto, una idea llegó a él como un relámpago… eso era, iba a conseguir una ventaja para "su" causa.

- Ella puede alivianarr la misión de Lestrrange y Malfoy, puede hacerrlos atravesarr el bosque prrohibido sin serr detectados – como no obtuvo respuesta continuó hablando – yo puedo prestarle ese serrvicio señorr, como prrueba de mi lealtad.

- ¿Cómo harías eso? – dijo interesado su interlocutor.

- Ella inventó una poción… perro solo ella puede hacerrla, habrría que trraerrla… – dijo lentamente.

Víktor tenía que usar todo lo que tenía a la mano. El día anterior había escuchado comentar acerca de la misión más próxima; el secuestro de Harry Potter. Sabía que había sido asignada a los mortífagos más cercanos a lord Voldemort, ya que solo a ellos les pediría que se acercaran tanto a Hogwarts… y a Dumbledore. Según había escuchado a Lucius, iban a atravesar el bosque prohibido para acceder a los terrenos del colegio y, de esta manera, acercarse al niño que vivió. Malfoy era una persona tendiente a jactarse de lo que hace o debe hacer, así que no fue necesario motivarlo; él solo había comentado la responsabilidad que su señor le había asignado a él y a otros mortífagos. Fue esa información la que le permitió a Krum intentar sacar un poco de ventaja.

El señor Oscuro se quedó pensativo e hizo un gesto con su mano para impedirle a Krum seguir hablando. Tenía que pensar, si esa mujer podía hacer eso, él tenía que tenerla. Además, con esto confirmó que su decisión había sido correcta, nadie entregaría a su propia hermana si no le fuera fiel…

- Si logras hacer que elabore la poción para nosotros y te la enseñe… te recompensaré – dijo el señor Oscuro – ¿qué te gustaría que te concediera? Piénsalo bien, no desperdicies la oportunidad. No siempre estoy tan dadivoso…

- Quierro que me deje matarr al trraidorr y deshacerrme de su cuerrpo – dijo mirándolo – quierro eliminarr a Severrus Snape.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape había salido rápidamente de su habitación. El conejo que llevaba en sus manos abría desmesuradamente los ojitos y lo observaba atentamente. Su idea original era llevar a pasear al animal y se dirigía directamente a los jardines de Hogwarts. A lo lejos vio a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley, que seguramente se dirigían a su habitación para reunirse con su esposa y sus invitadas.

"¿Cómo pude olvidar esa maldita invitación a tomar el té?" se recriminaba el profesor de pociones. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que su esposa había invitado a esos cuatro chiquillos a llegar a sus habitaciones el primer día de clases. En ese instante se había enojado, pero luego había pensado que ella tenía tanto derecho como él a invitar a los demás a sus aposentos, aunque él nunca hacía algo así…

La impresión había sido bastante grande. Incluso había planeado llegar a esa hora para no tener que verla y… no había servido de nada. Ahí estaba, con unos hermosos ojos azules y una sedosa cabellera lila, que la hacía ver particularmente hermosa. Recordaba su apariencia a la hora del desayuno, gris y sombría… el cambio era maravilloso; y lo había realizado para sus amigos… no para él.

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

Había dado un par de pequeños toques a la puerta, solo por cumplir con las normas de urbanidad, ella no podía encontrarse ahí… inmediatamente después, giró el pomo de la puerta y la empujó. Era su risa, no había duda de eso… la de ella y la de alguien más. Pero ambas callaron al momento de abrirse un poco la puerta de entrada.

La impresión recibida por las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento fue enorme. Las tres mujeres mantuvieron absoluto silencio. Las dos jovencitas sabían que era posible que encontraran a su profesor de pociones en las habitaciones en las que se encontraban, pero al no hallarlo al llegar, pensaron que él preferiría no encontrarse con ellas y que no llegaría. Aun así, se repusieron casi instantáneamente y mostraron sendas sonrisas, bastante tímidas, pero sonrisas al fin.

Quien no tuvo una reacción tan diplomática fue la señora Snape, pero la suya no fue única, ya que su esposo tenía una expresión similar a la suya en el rostro. Ambos estaban impactados de encontrarse de esa manera. En el desayuno él la había evitado adrede y ella se había sentido profundamente triste y ahora, ahí estaba su marido llegando a una cita de té a la que no quería asistir y mirándola, como diría un muggle, como si fuera un fantasma.

En ese momento Nymphadora Snape llegó a la conclusión de que su esposo no recordaba la cita para el té de esa tarde. Su expresión de asombro al verlas allí le indicaba que esperaba encontrar sola la habitación y que, aunque pareciera mentira, no sabía como reaccionar. No pudo evitarlo, su corazón dio un brinco al verlo. Entraba tan decidido que era seguro que tenía un plan preestablecido al ingresar al aposento, pero la verla, daba la impresión de que había olvidado completamente lo que iba a hacer. Ginny Weasley pareció darse cuenta de la situación y fue la primera en reaccionar para alivio del matrimonio.

- Buenas tardes profesor – dijo amablemente y tras un leve tiempo de reacción el profesor contesto.

- Señoritas, Nymphadora – mentalmente agradeció a la pelirroja por su intervención. Se había quedado absorto en su mujer y había olvidado todo lo que tenía en su mente en esos momentos: el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, su intención de mantenerse alejado de su esposa, incluso la razón que lo había llevado hasta allí. Por suerte, la señora Snape sostenía a Pascual en sus manos, sino habría hecho el ridículo al tratar de inventar una excusa para su presencia en ese lugar.

- Hola profesor – dijo Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente a lo que sucedía entre la pareja.

Nymphadora se levantó despacio y camino hacia su esposo. Aun recordaba las razones por las que estaban molestos, pero como era consiente de que ambos tenían parte de la culpa, no se contuvo y le sonrió. Esto desarmó completamente al exmortífago y, para sorpresa de sus estudiantes, él también esbozó una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber que decir, así que se miraron en silencio.

El profesor de pociones tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para alargar su mano derecha hacia el conejo que ella acariciaba entre sus brazos.

- Voy a llevarlo a los jardines – dijo en un murmullo.

- Por supuesto – dijo ella quedamente y se lo entregó. El leve roce con la piel de su marido hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

Lentamente y sin romper el contacto visual, Severus Snape tomó nuevamente el pomo de la puerta y se retiró de sus habitaciones, dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

------------------- Fin del flashback -------------------

Llegó a los jardines del colegio en menos de la mitad del tiempo que se requiere normalmente para recorrer llegar a tal lugar. Caminó hasta un lugar alejado del bullicio de los estudiantes, suavemente dejó al conejo en el césped y se sentó bajo un árbol solitario.

Por más que cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar en otra cosa, la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa volvía a su mente y le provocaba una sensación de calidez entre pecho y espalda. Definitivamente la amaba y por su mirada podría asegurar que ella también seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad. Eran estúpidos sus celos y su manía de creer que no merecía lo que tenía con ella.

Entonces se decidió, hablaría con Remus Lupin. Ella había acudido a él cuando estaban enojados y conociendo el carácter Black como lo conocía, sabía que no daría el brazo a torcer… si Lupin era el llamado a ayudar a su esposa a sacar adelante la misión, alguien tenía que decirle lo que Dumbledore, Krum y él habían descubierto. Y lo haría él… esa misma tarde.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron se encontraban frente a la puerta de las habitaciones del matrimonio Snape. Era la primera vez que se atrevían a llamar a esa puerta y si no fuera por su querida amiga Tonks, nunca lo hubieran hecho.

- ¿Crees que Snape se encuentre aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- No lo sé. Son sus habitaciones, así que no debería extrañarnos verlo ahí, Tonks lo ha cambiado mucho – aseguró Harry.

- Pero, ¿crees qué tanto como para soportarnos?

Ron llamó a la puerta y ambos esperaron a que les abrieran. Dentro había absoluto silencio. Por un largo rato nadie abrió la puerta, así que Harry se animó a llamar nuevamente. Esta vez la señora Snape abrió la puerta y les recibió con una tímida sonrisa. Harry tuvo la impresión de que había una leve decepción en el rostro de la chica, pero la borró de su mente cuando ella los saludó alegremente.

- ¡Qué bien que llegaron, chicos! Por un momento pensamos que íbamos a tener que comernos todas las pastas nosotras solas.

- Hola señora Snape – dijo Harry formalmente – gracias por la invitación.

- ¡Oh Harry! Deja la formalidad – respondió la joven – para ustedes sigo siendo Tonks…

- Hola Tonks – dijo Ron alegremente dándole un abrazo.

Harry sonrió con alivio… su única "familiar" seguía siendo la misma para él y lo que más temía, que su esposo interfiriera con su amistad, parecía lejano a suceder. Acompañaron a Tonks hasta los asientos en que se encontraban las chicas y tomaron sus puestos. Ginny se encontraba al lado de Hermione. Los otros tres lugares se encontraban contiguos. Tonks tuvo el tino de sentarse en el del medio, de manera que quedara un lugar al lado de cada chica. Harry se apresuró a sentarse al lado de la pelirroja, lo que dejó como único puesto libre el de al lado de la castaña. Al sentarse Ron, Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tus primeras clases? – preguntó Ginny para empezar una nueva conversación.

- Muy bien, creo yo – respondió la auror – bueno, la verdad es que yo esperaba preguntárselo a ustedes; como fueron mi primer grupo… – dijo mirando al trío de oro.

- A mi me gustó mucho – dijo Ron – y controlaste muy bien todo; ni siquiera los Slytherin intentaron hacer de las suyas…

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione – supongo que no quieren hacer enfadar a la esposa del jefe de su casa. ¿Sabes que muchos chicos te temen por eso?

Tonks se sorprendió bastante por esa afirmación, no imaginaba que pudieran trasladar a ella el temor que le guardan a su esposo. Al ver el asombro de su amiga, Hermione continuó.

- Claro, la mayoría de los chicos aquí no te conocen. Lo único que saben de ti es lo que publicó El Profeta, que tampoco es mucho, y que te casaste con el profesor más temido del colegio. Lo más lógico es pensar que eres similar a él… bueno tú recordarás tu época colegial y el miedo que todos le han tenido siempre…

- Sí tienes razón… lo que pasa es que me imaginaba que los chicos estarían buscando un cambio en su profesor de pociones, no un ogro en su profesora de defensa…

- No te preocupes, tú eres muy buena, como persona, como bruja y como profesora… no vas a tener problemas – aseguró Ron, ante la mirada atónita de la chica que tenía al lado.

El resto de la hora del té fue muy amena y, al acercarse las seis de la tarde, los chicos se despidieron de su amiga y se retiraron a su sala común.

-------------------------------------------------

Aliance había entrado rápidamente a la cocina, casi podía decirse que iba huyendo. No había querido escuchar la respuesta de Lupin a su última afirmación. Ella le había dicho muy directamente que él era el chico del cuál ella se había enamorado y que había orientado su vocación en la vida… él era un hombre inteligente, estaba segura que le había comprendido… y así había sido.

Remus Lupin estaba impactado. Su deseo se había vuelto realidad, él era el joven del que se había enamorado Aliance durante sus años de colegio. No podía creer la alegría que sintió al descubrir aquello, se sentía una persona nueva; durante el colegio muchas chicas se habían "enamorado" de él, pero todo había sido pasajero, como muchos de los amores a esas edades, habían salido unas cuantas veces, habían ido a bailes y al pueblo juntos y luego… nada.

Pero esta mujer lo había amado al punto de dedicar su vida a buscar una cura para su enfermedad… eso era diferente. La pregunta que venía a su mente era "¿Aun me amará?"

El hombre lobo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Entró lentamente y se ubicó detrás de Aliance. La chica había colocado la bandeja con las cosas en el lavadero y se encontraba apoyada a él con la mirada perdida por la ventana.

- Gracias – dijo una voz a espaldas de la joven – es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi.

La chica no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera dio muestras de haber escuchado las palabras de Remus. El hombre lobo no sabía si estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó entrar y hablar, si lo había escuchado perfectamente y no sabía que decir o si estaba ignorándolo. Ante la duda, decidió seguir hablándole…

- Cuando estudié en Hogwarts, tuve excelentes amigos que hicieron más llevadera mi condición de licántropo. Ellos me acompañaban durante mis transformaciones y gracias a eso, las noches que eran mi mayor tormento, se convirtieron en las mejores aventuras que los Merodeadores vivimos juntos. – conforme hablaba, Remus iba acercándose más y más a Aliance – Cuando el colegio terminó, y tuvimos que separar nuestros caminos, nuevamente esas noches se convirtieron me una tortura. Fue hasta que ingresé a trabajar a Hogwarts, que comencé a tomar la poción matalobos…

- ¿Por qué no la tomaste antes? – interrumpió ella, dando señal de que no había perdido una palabra de lo dicho por el hombre lobo – creía que la tomabas desde mucho tiempo atrás…

- No, nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para elaborar pociones; y esa no es precisamente fácil de hacer – apuntó – cuando entré a formar parte del cuerpo de profesores, Dumbledore le solicitó a Snape que la elaborara cada mes para mi, y él accedió. Incluso cuando dejé el colegio siguió preparándomela, y la bendición de no perder la cabeza en cada transformación te la debo a ti: gracias.

Lupin había avanzado hasta encontrarse casi junto a la chica y al darle las gracias había colocado sus manos en los hombros de Aliance.

Ambos estaban bastante azorados, Remus no sabía si decirle la alegría que sintió al saber que él había sido la razón para que ella trabajara en pos de los licántropos o la zozobra que lo embargaba solo al contemplar la posibilidad de que ella ya no lo amara.

La mujer por su parte no sabía que decir, ella le había abierto el corazón aun a sabiendas de que el corazón de Remus pertenecía a la esposa de otro hombre. Al tenerlo tan cerca sentía la posibilidad de que su mayor temor se convirtiera en realidad: que él sintiera lástima por ella y la vida que había llevado. Sabía que eso no lo podría soportar; estaba dispuesta a aceptar que él nunca llegara a amarla, pero no que le tuviera lástima; pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

- Tú sabes que hasta hace muy poco, creía estar enamorado de Nymphadora Snape, tú la conoces y sabes que es alguien muy especial, y yo también lo sé. Antes de partir hacia acá, comprendí que ella y yo solo podíamos ser amigos. Primero fue un poco resignación; pensaba que ella no podía estar conmigo pero que yo podía seguir amándola, pero ¿sabes? No funciona así. Cuando solo uno de los dos ama ese sentimiento muere. Mientras tuve esperanza de que me amara, ese sentimiento se mantuvo vivo en mi; cuando supe que ella nunca podría quererme, comenzó a agonizar.

- Estoy segura… – interrumpió Aliance dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su "amigo", pero Remus no la dejó hablar.

- Por favor no me interrumpas ahora – dijo Lupin – En este momento, tengo la esperanza de que ese sentimiento que tú guardabas para mí en nuestros años colegiales, y que te impulsó a investigar y trabajar en la cura de la licantropía, no haya muerto aun o que por medio de algún milagro pueda hacerlo revivir…

La voz de Lupin fue bajando de volumen poco a poco hasta ser solo un murmullo. Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en el más tierno beso que ninguno de los dos recibiera en su vida. Se separaron poco a poco con las miradas encadenadas la una a la otra. Iban a repetir la experiencia cuando escucharon una voz desde la chimenea de la sala.

-------------------------------------------------

Se había quedado sola. Los chicos se habían retirado unos momentos antes y ya debían estar en su sala común. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba recogiendo las cosas que habían utilizado para tomar el té. Luego de quebrar casi todas las tazas y platos que utilizaron, estaba terminando de arreglar su habitación. El mantenerse ocupada le servía para aclarar la mente. Durante ese trabajo, podía pensar profundamente en sus problemas e intentar solucionarlos.

Su esposo había llegado de improviso a las habitaciones. Su presencia en ellas había sido muy breve, pero aun perduraba en el pensamiento de Nymphadora. Había entrado silenciosamente y ella estaba segura de que se había sorprendido de encontrarlas allí… por primera vez lamentó que las chicas se hubieran adelantado para ayudarla, pues de no haber sido así, tal vez habrían podido hablar a solas unos momentos.

Pero no había sido así y lo mejor era no lamentarse por lo que pudo ser, ya tenía muchos problemas con lo que sí era… tenía que buscar la manera de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, no podía seguir así. Lo más impactante había sido su sonrisa, estaba segura que con ella demostraba lo que no quería decir: que la necesitaba, que la amaba, que quería estar con ella… pero no lo había dicho y eso la entristecía…

Triste, caminó hacia el salón a limpiar la mesa utilizada para el té y a sacudir los sillones para librarlos de cualquier borona. Se encontraba realizando esta tarea cuando vio que entre uno de los sillones y la pared había caído un trozo de pergamino. Conocía perfectamente la letra que había en él… era la de su esposo y el mensaje parecía escrito con prisa…

_"Voy a reunirme con Dumbledore y a trabajar todo el día en las mazmorras. Si tienes alguna duda sobre tu trabajo no dudes en preguntarme._

_ Te amo_

_ SS"_

Seguramente la nota no había sido escrita ese día. Él estaba molesto y no decía que se mudaba a las mazmorras sino que iba a trabajar en ellas, así que definitivamente la carta había sido escrita días antes. Además, de haberla dejado ese día habría estado ubicada en un lugar visible y no clavada entre la pared y un mueble. En fin, no le importaba mucho cuando había sido escrita. Él la había escrito, la amaba, y eso era suficiente.

Ahora era ella la que tenía que trabajar; debía planificar la manera de llevar a cabo su misión y por el momento solo tenía la ayuda de Lupin. Tendría que hablar con él.

_Hay pendientes algunas conversaciones, luego de estas, la acción comienza a sobrevenir bastante rápidamente._

Hola, esto es todo por el momento, espero que les agradara el capítulo y que todo quedara claro, si hay alguna duda no se detengan y envíenme un mensaje con la pregunta, que si no afecta lo que tengo planeado para más adelante les contestaré con mucho gusto. Me temo que esto se va a llevar un poco más de 30 capítulos (voy escribiendo el 29 y creo que necesitaré unos cuantos más…), espero que valga la pena la espera.

Muchas gracias a los que enviaron sus mensajes, a continuación les respondo.

**_Abby Lockhart1_**: hola wapa, ¿cómo te va? Espero que te gustara el capítulo, como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy muy regular con las publicaciones, pero generalmente son cada quince días, espero poder seguir con ese ritmo hasta que acabe con el fic. Gracias por el mensaje, espero que sigas por acá.

**_Anna_**: hola chica, que bien que sigues por acá. Espero que te gustara como va el asunto del fic, ya verás que pronto la acción se desarrollará más pronto, pero para eso falta un par de capítulos. Me alegra que esperes con ansias el siguiente capítulo, lo único es que lamentaría decepcionarte, pero confío en que no sea así.

**_Antiope Black_**: Hola wapa, no sabes la alegría que me dio que me pidieras que leyera tu historia. En algún momento la comencé y no la agregué a los alerts, así que nunca supe más de ella. Ahora por fin la pude continuar y me parece muy buena. Creo que ya te dejé review, espero que sí, porque ya lo borré de mi PC. Si no es así, el siguiente capítulo te dejaré uno más grande. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, como ves aun no se reconcilian Snape y su esposa, pero es que hay una razón para todo.

**_Chica – Felton – Malfoy_**: Hola amiga, me alegra que enviaras tu mensaje. Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, esa es la idea, que les agrade y se diviertan un rato leyendo lo que se me ocurre, la esperanza es que les agrade completo. Tienes un gran ojo interior, ¡acertaste! Era Snape el que llamaba a la puerta, a ver si ahora aciertas quién va a hablar con Remus o Aliance…  
Lo de Draco es un poco especial. Como tú creo que no se va a llevar bien con los otros y que va a estar siempre de lado con respecto a ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que es un proyecto de mortífago, es por eso que intento ponerlo como un chico con sus propias ideas y planes. Más adelante tendrás un poco más de él.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola amiga, espero que te gustara como quedó el capítulo. Espero que te gustara lo que hizo Krum, aunque no le hizo caso a Bellatrix, seguí tu consejo y lo puse a actuar un poco como un mortífago… hay que ver que logra con eso ¿no? gracias por la sugerencia. Lo de Aliance, pues no he podido dedicarle mucho espacio al personaje, sobre todo porque esto se haría eterno y ya ha crecido mucho más de lo proyectado en un inicio (iban a ser 25 capítulos en total, pero uno planifica y cuando escribe, se va alargando…) Leí un fic tuyo que publicaste esta semana que pasó, me gustó mucho, pero no he leído nada más (creo) así que voy a darme una vuelta por la página a ver que pesco. Gracias por todo, espero saber pronto de vos.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola chica! Me encanta saber de vos. Lo de Remus y Aliance, viste que ya se arregló en este capítulo, falta un poco para que Snape y Tonks hablen, pero verás que todo tiene una razón y la de él para no hablarle a su esposa es realmente importante. Pero no te preocupes que van a arreglar sus diferencias en algún momento y cuando te des cuenta van a ser el matrimonio feliz del viaje de compras al callejón Diagon. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que siga siendo así.

**_Kymie_**: hola wapa, no te preocupes por lo del review, no voy a decirte que me molestan, para nada, por el contrario ¡me encantan! Pero nadie mejor que yo sabe que en ocasiones el tiempo no da para hacer todo lo que planeamos… así que tranquila. Espero que te gustara este capítulo tanto como los dos anteriores y sobre todo que lo de Remus y Aliance te agradara. Con respecto a lo que dices de la orden que recibió Snape, pues verás… las cosas se complican un poco, pero él sabe que no debe cumplirla, espero que te guste la manera en que él va a llevar este tema.

**_La hija de la oscuridad_**: hola wapa, me llegó justo a tiempo, estaba contestando para actualizar cuando me llegó el mensaje. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Bye.

**_Laurana – Malfoy – Rin_**: hola wapísima!! Que bien que sigas por acá. Me tienes de un ala con "Vuelve", por suerte actualizaste muy pronto, porque me muero de ganas por ver como sigue eso de Draco y Ginny. Como dije antes, esto se me ha alargado un poco, pero espero que no se vaya a más de treinta y tantos. En este ya pudiste ver que Remus y Aliance se van arreglando y que los chicos siguen ganando puntos con sus amigas, solo falta ver que sucede un poco más adelante. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que lo disfrutaras, espero poner otro en quince días. Ya que te diste cuenta, te lo confirmo: Tonks no está embarazada, eso se va a resolver de otra manera… lo único es que no te digo de cual, pues te mataría parte de la trama del final.

**_Marcela 9_**: hola, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿no? espero que pronto tengas tiempo de leerte los tres capítulos que tienes atrasados y sobre todo que te gusten, ya me dirás en la oficina cuando nos veamos. No te tomes en serio lo de los reviews, aunque no puedo negar que me encantan, lo principal es que te guste la historia. Nos vemos mañana.

**_Meilin 2_**: hola chica, que bien que te guste como va esto. Últimamente he tenido problemas de musa, así que me sube el ánimo que les agrade como está quedando. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y bendiciones de fin de año, espero que te vaya a vos tan bien como espero que le vaya a los míos. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tus escritos? Espero que pronto puedas continuar… Me parece que puede ser que te agrade la manera en que sucedió todo entre Remus y Aliance, espero que así haya sido.

**_Miss – Andreina – Snape_**: hola wapísima, me encanta que me escribas. Ya leí el final de tu fic, ¡es muy triste! Pero te quedó muy bien. Mañana te pondré el review, ya lo tengo escrito, pero no he tenido chance de subirlo, espero hacerlo mañana a más tardar. Felicidades por acertar quién tocaba la puerta de Tonks, solo falta ver si aciertas quién va a hablar con Remus y Aliance. Con respecto a que los chicos no le digan a Hermione que Harry está interesado en Ginny, pues se debe a que Ron quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para estar cerca de ella; Hermione intenta apaciguar un poco los celos del pelirrojo y para eso tiene que estar con él, así que Ron cree que eso es una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

**_Nariko_**: hola chica, como ya sabías que había dos capítulos, pues para ti no fue sorpresa, pero me alegra que de todas maneras te gustaran. Lamento haberlo dejado allí, pero es que nunca sé donde cortar los capítulos, así que lo hago cuando queda algo interesante por ocurrir. Como viste Víktor está resultado bastante listo, aunque sus ideas son un poco espeluznantes. Lo de Draco, pues, como le dije a Chica – Felton – Malfoy, no termina ahí, vuelve a salir un poco más adelante y verás dónde está su lealtad. Gracias por el mensaje y te tengo dos reviews escritos, los mandaré mañana si Dios lo permite. Espero que te gustara como van Remus y Aliance, como verás no hay más cafeteras que los interrumpan.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te quedara claro lo del hechizo que recibió Tonks, temía no haberlo explicado bien. Con respecto a que los chicos no le digan a Hermione que Harry está interesado en la pelirroja, te diré que se debe más que todo a que Ron quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para estar cerca de ella; ya sabes que Hermione intenta apaciguar un poco los celos de su amigo y para eso tiene que estar con él, así que Ron cree que eso es una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra. Espero que te gustara lo que pasó con Remus y Aliance, esa pareja me trae por la calle de la amargura, pero ahí vamos… Con respecto a Víktor, ya ves que logró darle vuelta a la situación ganándose el favor de lord Voldemort, ahora solo hay que ver cuánto le dura.

**_Sheamoonie_**: Hola amiga, me hace muy feliz que te gustaran los dos capítulos, espero que este no te decepcione. Como puedes ver Remus y Aliance siguieron la conversación justo donde la habían dejado, así que no te perdiste nada de lo que pasó entre ellos; solo espero que fuera de tu agrado, como viste esta vez no hay cafeteras inoportunas. Esa también es una de las parejas que más me gusta en el fic, por supuesto después de Snape y Tonks…  
Creo que lo de Krum y Bella no fue del agrado de nadie, pero es que ella es así y se ha encaprichado con el chico, ¿pobrecito no? como viste en este capítulo, él saca un poco las garras, pero hay que ver que resulta de todo esto.  
Me alegra que te guste lo de Galilea, no estoy segura como quedará, pero de fijo no la subiré hasta que la tenga toda escrita, pues es mucho stress no poder publicar cuando me toca…

_**Vikka Riddle**_: hola chica, que bien que te gustaran los dos capítulos de hace dos semanas. Casi siempre publico cada quince días (en un inicio fue cada semana, pero luego ya no pude seguir ese ritmo…) espero que pueda seguir con los quince días hasta el final. Dices que te inspira a escribir un nuevo fic, me alegra que sea así, sobre todo porque yo no he leído nada tuyo… (o al menos eso creo), podrías decirme de quienes has escrito, es que cuando me dejaste el mensaje, no venía tu link, así que no pude revisar…  
Lamento lo de Krum y Bella, pero ya ves que el chico sacó las garras. Espero que te gustara como quedaron Remus y Aliance, espero que esta pareja no me saque más canas…  
Me temo que la Ginny de este fic no va a enamorarse de Draco, aunque tengo una idea para un Draco/Ginny, que si me animo escribiré algún día.


	28. Una luz al final del camino

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y dejan un review, gracias a ustedes ¡ya pasamos los 400 mensajes¡Muchas gracias! Ese es el mejor aliciente para seguir adelante. Por cierto, el fic de celebración no lo publicaré pronto¡lo siento! Pero es que todo el tiempo del que dispongo para escribir lo estoy usando para este fic y no quisiera distraerme… pero prometo que apenas tenga un chance lo haré… (¡palabra de girl scout!)

Quiero disculparme por el atraso del capítulo, pero la gripe llegó primero que la fecha de actualización y bueno… ya saben como puede ser la gripe (cuando agachas la cabeza para algo te salen los pensamientos por la nariz…), pero aquí está el capítulo 28. Les cuento que en un inicio este iba a ser el capítulo final, pero al agregar a Aliance en la trama, fue necesario añadir muchas situaciones y bueno, el fic creció unos cuantos capítulos.

Este capítulo es un poco romanticón, espero que no sea demasiada miel para una sola entrega. Perdónenme los diabéticos… Se lo quiero dedicar a tres personas: **Florence Rose**, **Edysev** y **Nisse**, que se acaban de unir al fic y que me alegraron mucho con sus mensajes, ya que no esperaba que alguien se pusiera a leer una historia que llevaba 27 capítulos.

Respondo reviews y algunas preguntas recibidas al final del capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

El matrimonio Snape aun no arregla sus diferencias, en cambio Remus y Aliance parecen llevarse bastante bien.

**Capítulo XXVIII: Una luz al final del camino**

Los cuatro chicos habían llegado rápidamente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cerca de la chimenea habían dos sofás libres y, al llegar a ellos, las chicas se habían sentado juntas en uno de manera que Harry y Ron se tuvieran que sentar juntos en el otro. Los chicos se miraron de reojo y se acomodaron frente a sus amigas.

- Qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que llegáramos? – preguntó Harry a las chicas.

- Cómo sabes que ocurrió algo? – preguntó Ginny bastante sorprendida.

- Tonks parecía esperar a alguien más – aclaró Harry – cuando llegamos, parecía decepcionada, como si esperara que alguien más llamara a la puerta…

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra y esta vez fue Hermione quien tomó la palabra.

- Un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, sonaron unos toques en la puerta y esta se abrió, el profesor Snape entró en el salón y tanto él como Tonks parecían bastante sorprendidos de verse. Supongo que él habría olvidado la invitación que Tonks nos hizo en el callejón Diagon, pues parecía esperar que las habitaciones estuvieran vacías.

- Pero debía suponer que ella estaría allí¿no? – apuntó Ron.

- Tal vez esperaba encontrarla a ella sola – sugirió Harry.

- No – dijo Ginny – parecía sorprendido incluso de verla a ella… Ambos se quedaron como mudos.

- Sí – apuntó Hermione – hasta que Ginny saludo al profesor, ninguno parecía reaccionar.

- Se veían tan lindos – dijo la pelirroja – estaban un poco colorados y con un par de sonrisas bobas…

- Eso no me parece lindo – aseguró Ron, intentado imaginarse a su profesor de pociones sonrojado y con una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara.

- Qué poco romántico eres! – dijo la castaña rápidamente y sonrojándose un poco – la verdad es que estaban bastante tiernos, sobre todo cuando tomó el conejo para llevarlo a los jardines – dijo soñadora.

Ron la miraba atentamente mientras hablaba¿realmente le parecería tierno eso? A él le parecía un poco ridículo, pero la verdad es que recordaba más de una ocasión en la que se había pescado riendo tontamente solo por admirar lo que Hermione hacía, así que en el fondo él también era un poco tonto…

- No es que la situación sea fea, lo que me cuesta creer es que Snape se vea lindo en esa situación… o en cualquier otra… – aseguró provocando la risa de Harry y Ginny y una mueca de Hermione, que se mordía los labios para no reír abiertamente ante la sinceridad del pelirrojo.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron conversando un rato sobre el matrimonio Snape. Para todos era un hecho que la pareja estaba enamorada y que algún problema tenían en ese momento, lo que ninguno era capaz de imaginar era la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga y su esposo.

La pequeña reunión se disolvió cuando Harry retó a Ginny a jugar ajedrez mágico. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, pues habían acordado investigar a la parejita que jugaba; por este motivo, Ron solicitó a su compañera que trabajaran en la tarea de Encantamientos que tenían pendiente. Juntos, se acomodaron en una de las mesas de la sala común y rodeados de libros cuchicheaban sobre Harry y Ginny y trabajaban arduamente.

* * *

- Señorita Krum – dijo una voz profunda en la sala – ¿se encuentra usted allí? 

Aliance y Remus salieron de la cocina y se acercaron a la chimenea. La cabeza de Severus Snape estaba suspendida entre las llamas. Tanto Lupin como Aliance estaban bastante sorprendidos, pues era la última persona que esperaban ver en el salón de la casa.

- Profesor Snape? – dijo la chica acercándose.

- Severus¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el hombre lobo a la vez que la chica.

- Lupin, precisamente era contigo con quien quería hablar – respondió el profesor de pociones sin detenerse a saludar a la pareja.

- Entonces me retiro – dijo la chica.

- No – dijo el hombre lobo – todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Estaré en el laboratorio – respondió la chica con una sonrisa que derritió completamente a Lupin – llega cuando terminen.

Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones que daban de frente a la chimenea y se dispuso a hablar con su compañero de la Orden. La situación era un poco incómoda, ambos recordaban que la última vez que hablaron fue el día que Snape llegó con su esposa al cuartel de la Orden y le había advertido que no la hiciera sufrir, pues sabía que el licántropo la amaba.

Los celos volvieron al profesor de pociones cuando vio la cara del hombre lobo, pero algo en la manera en que le solicitó a la señorita Krum que no se fuera, porque tenía que hablar con ella, le hizo tranquilizarse¿sería posible que el hombre lobo estuviera interesado en la científica? Eso sería bueno para Lupin, tenía que aceptar que el licántropo era un buen tipo. Además, tenía la impresión de que Aliance no se había molestado ni un poco por la solicitud de Lupin, así que probablemente a ella también le fuera favorable ese interés.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el profesor de pociones sin más preámbulos.

Remus estaba atónito. ¿Qué podría querer Snape de él? Ya habían tenido una conversación acerca de Nymphadora… pero tal vez se había enterado de que le había escrito y eso pudo haberlo molestado.

- Tú dirás… – dijo el hombre lobo.

- Ayer Nymphadora recibió una nota tuya – dijo confirmando una parte de las sospechas de Lupin – sé que vas a ayudarle con su misión – Remus se limitó a asentir, lo que provocó que Snape continuara hablando – espero que des tu mayor esfuerzo.

Remus le miraba atónito¿no se había molestado? Esperaba que estuviera hecho una furia, pues era sobre protector con su bella esposa. Nuevamente le atacaba la duda… ¿por qué su amiga no había acudido a Snape en primera instancia?

- Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo de todo esto – dijo Remus – ni siquiera sé en qué consiste la misión que le asignaron…

- No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ella recibió un _Secretus Avada_ junto con la asignación, así que no puede decirle nada a nadie.

Al ver el rostro de incomprensión del merodeador, el profesor de pociones se detuvo a explicarle los detalles del hechizo. Luego de esto, ambos se encontraban un poco más a sus anchas y hablaban más animadamente.

- Qué has averiguado de Krum? – preguntó Snape.

- La verdad es que no mucho. Creo que este trabajo que me asignó Dumbledore estaba destinado a no ser de mucho provecho. Es poco lo que puede decirse de Víktor. Todos lo conocen por ser un gran jugador de quidditch, saben que es un chico reservado y que cuida de sí mismo y de su hermana. Parece una persona bastante normal y creo que es sincero en sus intenciones con respecto a la Orden.

- Lo sé. He hablado con él esta tarde… el chico está haciendo un buen trabajo. Solo quería estar seguro de que no estaba buscando una soga para mi cuello, tu informe es tranquilizante.

Remus Lupin estaba sorprendido. Casi podría jurar que Snape le estaba agradeciendo su trabajo. Eso era verdaderamente inusitado.

- Me alegra que así sea – dijo quedamente – espero que haga un buen trabajo, y que se mantenga con vida – añadió pensando en Aliance.

- Estoy seguro de que lo intentará. No ha conseguido el mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo y me temo que va a tener un enemigo no muy aconsejable: Bellatrix Lestrange.

- No me gusta esa mujer – dijo recordando la muerte de su mejor amigo – ¿crees que Víktor tenga problemas con ella?

- Los tendra, ella se encargará de ello – apuntó Snape – Pero te contacté para contarte lo que Krum, Dumbledore y yo hemos averiguado sobre la misión de Nymphadora – y le narró la conversación que mantuvieron cerca del medio día.

La conversación entre los dos hombre duró cerca de hora y media, lo que dejó al profesor de pociones con un gran dolor de cuello pero con un gran alivio. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, Remus iba a ayudar a su esposa y juntos estaban pensando en la mejor manera de que ella encontrara la forma de desenmascarlo ante lord Voldemort.

Era una sensación extraña, estaba haciendo planes con uno de los Merodeadores y no le molestaba… definitivamente el amor lo estaba cambiando… por ella era capaz de hacer lo que nunca habría imaginado.

* * *

Mientras se realizaba la entrevista entre Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, en el despacho del director se llevaba a cabo otra reunión. La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras se encontraba hablando con Albus Dumbledore. 

Ella había llegado poco antes de las siete de la noche. Luego de arreglar las habitaciones y de leer la nota de Snape -aunque sabía que era vieja- se había dirigido a la oficina del director.

- Pasa adelante – dijo el director cuando escuchó a la chica subir – me alegra que vinieras a verme.

- Deseaba hablar con usted, profesor – dijo la chica mientras ingresaba al despacho.

- Siéntate – dijo Dumbledore indicándole un cómodo sillón – vamos a hablar largo y tendido…

El director se sentó en otro sillón, contiguo al de la chica.

- Te ves preocupada – dijo el anciano.

- Lo estoy – aseguró ella – Severus y yo no estamos bien y tengo además de cumplir una misión para el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo amablemente – esta tarde estuve hablando con mi nuevo espía y creo saber a qué se refiere tu trabajo. No lo mencionaré, sé que te pondría en un predicamento al hacerlo, así que quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. ¿Has hecho algo para solucionar tu problema?

- Pues sí. Pero me temo que fue un error. Cuando supe que podía solicitar ayuda para cosas específicas sin dañar a nadie, le envié una nota a Remus, para pedirle que me ayudara, pero me temo que eso molestó mucho a Severus…

- Supongo que sí – dijo el director tratando de reprimir una ligera risa que había llegado a él sin previo aviso – sabes que Snape es un poco celoso y si encima le pides ayuda a un antiguo enamorado, debes comprender que eso no le haga gracia.

- Debí pensarlo antes de escribir esa nota…

- Tal vez fue lo mejor – dijo el anciano – si la misión es la que creo que es, Severus no podrá ayudarte mucho, eso sería sumamente sospechoso.

- Es cierto – dijo con cautela la chica – desde ese punto de vista, es mejor que no se involucre. Supongo que él hubiera preferido que le solicitara ayuda a usted… pero tampoco resultaría creíble – agregó mirándolo de hito en hito para ver si coincidía con ella.

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriéndole – pero un antiguo merodeador es la persona adecuada para ser tu mano derecha en este asunto, no te preocupes. Solo recuerda pedirle cosas específicas.

- Lo haré – dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Unos minutos después, ella pareció reaccionar y volver al cuerpo que había dejado en el despacho del director.

- Usted cree que podamos salir de esta? – le pregunto la joven directamente al anciano – ¿ambos?

- Si la suerte está de su parte, todo saldrá bien. Tú llevarás a buen término tu misión y si Severus logra mantenerse alejado de ti, incumplirá la suya como tiene planeado. Si todo pasa de esa manera, lograrán salirse de esta, como tú dices… – dijo dejando a la chica más intrigada que antes.

Ella lo miró llena de dudas y llegando a pensar incluso que el anciano había perdido la cordura, pero, inexplicablemente, esas extrañas palabras lograron tranquilizarla.

* * *

Con un ligero toque en la puerta, él consiguió llamar su atención. Ella estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Había entrado al laboratorio y ni siquiera se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta. Se había sentado en una cómoda silla y se había dispuesto a repasar en su mente los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. 

Su hermano se había ido de su casa para unirse a lord Voldemort. Esa separación era la primera que tenían después de muchos años de convivencia. Ella prácticamente lo había criado y era como un hijo suyo. Ahora que se había ido de su lado para trabajar en pos de sus ideas de igualdad, sentía en su corazón el temor de no volver a verlo y de que su sacrificio fuera innecesario. Echaba en falta a su hermanito… pero tenía que aceptar que esa despedida le había traído a la persona que más había amado en su vida.

La llegada de Remus Lupin era como un mensaje del destino; no había sido olvidada eternamente, aun quedaba una luz de esperanza para ella. Incluso si él no la quería como ella deseaba que lo hiciera, era la oportunidad de cerrar un capítulo en su vida, pero ¿la querría? O ¿no? No conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero debía prepararse para lo que él quisiera hablar con ella.

Si Snape no se hubiera comunicado en el momento que lo hizo tal vez no estaría en esa zozobra, pues nada los habría interrumpido y ya habrían mantenido la esperada conversación. Se levantó y puso agua en la cafetera, cuando él llegara a hablar con ella, podrían tomar un té… Lentamente se dirigió a la silla en la que estaba momentos antes y volvió a sus divagaciones. Los pensamientos embargaban a la investigadora cuando unos leves toques en la puerta abierta la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Pasa – dijo dulcemente la chica – te estaba esperando, pero creo que me ausenté de este planeta por unos instantes – añadió aludiendo a su ensimismamiento anterior.

- No te preocupes.

- Cómo se encuentra tu amiga? – preguntó Aliance, ya que pensaba que lo mejor era abordar el tema de los sentimientos del hombre lobo de una vez. Tal vez, aun quedaba en él algo de ese amor y no estaba dispuesta a ser plato de segunda mesa.

- Parece que bien. La verdad es que no le pregunté por su estado de ánimo o de salud. Me dijo que mi respuesta la había aliviado un poco… pero me temo que eso no va a ser suficiente – explicó.

- No comprendo… ¿sabes por fin cuál es el problema que tiene? – preguntó ella – ¿su marido sí lo sabe?

- Pues no a ciencia cierta, pero tiene; o más bien tenemos, una ligera idea de por dónde puede estar el lío. Pero no voy a atormentarte con eso, los problemas que tiene el matrimonio Snape son graves y yo haré lo que pueda por ayudarlos.

- No te molesta tener que ayudar a la esposa de tu enemigo?

- Él no es mi enemigo. El enemigo de todos es Vol… Voldemort – dijo viendo un ligero estremecimiento en su amiga – Snape y yo nunca fuimos amigos, pero no lo considero lo contrario. Digamos simplemente que nunca tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos bien. Además, ella no es solo su esposa, también es mi amiga… y a los amigos no se les debe dar la espalda nunca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Remus no pudo evitar recordar las buenas y malas experiencias que la amistad le había dejado en su vida, las sospechas sobre su mejor amigo, Sirius Black; la pena sufrida por la falsa muerte de Peter Pettegrew; el reencuentro con ambos en una noche de luna llena, etc. Aliance por su parte, pensaba que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con sus preguntas… ¿tendría realmente derecho a cuestionar a Remus acerca de lo que sentía por la señora Snape? Definitivamente sí lo tenía. Él le había dicho que deseaba que ella aun lo amara, así que eso solo podía significar que tenían posibilidades juntos. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír…

- De qué te ríes? – preguntó el hombre lobo sonriendo a la vez.

- No es nada, no te preocupes… tal vez no debí preguntar nada – añadió más para sí misma que para Remus.

- Te equivocas, en lo que a mí respecta puedes preguntar todo lo que desees, siempre que lo desees. – afirmó Lupin sin ocultar su sonrisa. Ambos se miraron un instante, antes de que Lupin continuara hablando, pero ahora muy seriamente – No sé cómo resultarán las cosas entre nosotros, pero haré todo lo posible porque sean maravillosas. Eso es una promesa.

Su acompañante se limitó a sonreír abiertamente. Sin separar sus miradas poco a poco se fueron acercando… al momento de juntar sus labios, la cafetera que la chica tenía en el laboratorio sonó. Aliance intentó separarse de él para ir a desconectarla… pero el hombre lobo se lo impidió.

- Déjala que suene… – le murmuró atrayéndola a hacia él, y dulcemente la besó.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi desierta. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado ya a sus habitaciones para descansar. Solo había una persona en el salón: Ron Weasley. El chico se había sentado en silencio frente a la chimenea y parecía muy adentrado en sus pensamientos. 

La verdad es que ni él mismo podía creerlo ¡era el primer día de clases y ya había hecho los deberes de encantamientos! Definitivamente el amor era como una enfermedad¡solo enfermo podía él hacer algo así! Era un hecho, la castaña lo estaba volviendo loco…

Sabía que estaba siendo muy directo con ella, nunca antes se había sentido atraído por una chica (sin contar a Fleur, pero bueno… ¡ella no era una chica normal!), y menos una chica como ella: estudiosa, centrada, inteligente, lista, con sentido común, hermosa… se le ocurrían mil adjetivos más que calzaban perfectamente con ella. Lo que no parecía calzar mucho era su propia manera de actuar… ¡hacer deberes el primer día de clases!

- Deberías estar durmiendo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione Granger había entrado en la sala común un par de minutos antes de hablar. Por suerte su gato no había maullado y ella había podido observar a Ron a su antojo. No podía negar que el chico era algo atractivo. Últimamente se había hecho muy alto y sus facciones habían ido evolucionando haciéndole cada vez más llamativo, definitivamente el chico no era un dios griego, pero no estaba de tan mal ver… ¿sería cierto lo que insinuaron Ginny y Tonks durante su conversación de chicas¿estaría Ron interesado en ella?

Descubrió sorprendentemente que le agradaría que la respuesta a ambas preguntas fuera afirmativa. Eso la llevaba a otras preguntas ¿le gustaba a ella su amigo¿estaba ella interesada en Ron? Sí, le gustaba su amigo, siempre se había preocupado por ella y ahora aun más… sí, le gustaba la idea de que su amistad evolucionara a algo más… tal vez tenía suerte, y Tonks y Ginny estaban en lo cierto.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era encontrarlo despierto a esas horas de la noche. Su amigo siempre había sido muy dormilón… por eso se animó a delatarse.

El pelirrojo se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con el motivo de su inusitado insomnio. La chica se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de él. En sus brazos sostenía a Crookshanks, su cabello estaba en dos hermosas trenzas que enmarcaban su rostro y vestía una bata lila sobre su pijama.

- No tengo sueño – dijo el chico – tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

- Te importa si te acompaño? – dijo la chica acercándose a uno de los sillones.

- No, siéntate – dijo dejándole campo en el que él ocupaba.

- Gracias – dijo la chica sonrojándose ligeramente – sabes que si tienes algún problema o algo de lo que quieras hablar, puedes contar conmigo…

- Lo sé, gracias – dijo el chico – lo tendré en cuenta…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento. A Ron le agradó tener a la chica a su lado y la sensación de cercanía le era más que suficiente para sentirse bien. Hermione, por su parte, parecía tener un poco de sueño, pero lo disimulaba acariciando a su gato. Luego de varios minutos, Ron rompió el silencio que los unía.

- Realmente crees que Snape se veía "lindo" esta tarde? – preguntó de repente.

- Cómo? – dijo la chica volviendo de pronto a la realidad, lo cierto es que estaba comenzando a dormirse…

- Qué si crees que Snape se veía "lindo" al lado de su esposa. Es que me cuesta creer que algo o alguien pueda lograr que se comporte diferente. En otras personas no me extraña, es hasta normal, pero él es… es Snape.

- Creo que ver a alguien enamorado siempre es lindo… pero no es porque su cara cambie o porque sus ojos se vean diferentes… es más bien la manera en que hace y dice las cosas cuando ella está de por medio.

- Como lo que dijiste del conejo… que lo llevó a los jardines – acotó Ron.

- Exacto. ¿Tú te imaginas a Snape llevando un animal a pasear? Yo nunca lo hubiera creído de no ser porque lo vi. Lo hace solo por ella… es hermoso que alguien haga algo por nosotras, pero es mejor si es algo que puedes hacer tú misma y él lo hace solo porque desea hacerlo… – "…como llevar mis libros aunque soy perfectamente capaz de llevarlos sola" agregó para sí misma.

Se miraron largamente el uno al otro, él le sonrió y ella se limitó a contestarle de la misma manera. Después de esto ambos se dedicaron a mirar nuevamente el fuego de la chimenea. Poco a poco fueron cayendo en un nuevo período de silencio. Ambos habían quedado inmersos en sus pensamientos, sin saber que el otro pensaba exactamente en lo mismo: lo que la persona que tenían al lado había hecho alguna vez por ellos.

En ese momento, el gato de la chica decidió que el lugar que tenía no era el mejor e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: se trasladó al regazo de Ron y se durmió. El chico se sorprendió bastante ante esta acción, pues el animal nunca había dado muestras de quererlo mucho, pero más asombrado que él se encontraba Hermione… ella siempre había pensado que su gato odiaba a Ron desde los acontecimientos de tercer año, en que él lo acusó de haberse comido a su mascota, incluso desde antes.

Ella miraba a Ron y a su gato con mucha atención, pero no dijo nada. El pelirrojo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza del animal mientras seguía mirando el fuego. Así pasaron un par de horas, fue hasta que Ron notó que su amiga comenzaba a bostezar que habló.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir.

- Sí, sino mañana me será imposible levantarme – dijo la chica.

- Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo entregándole el gato.

- Oye! Yo no envié a Crookshanks a tu regazo.

- No por eso… – dijo seriamente y mirándola a los ojos – por quedarte haciéndome compañía aunque tenías sueño…

- Para qué están los amigos? – respondió la castaña, pensando para sus adentros que Ron también se veía "lindo" con su gato en el regazo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación con la sensación de que, en su caso, los amigos están para algo más y los dos estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo… y pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola nuevamente, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, ahora voy a contestar algunas preguntas que han sido recurrentes en los mensajes recibidos:

1. La poción para Voldemort (título del capítulo anterior) es la que elabora Aliance. Krum la puso a su disposición al hablarle la vez anterior. En capítulos anteriores ella se la menciona a Remus, pero no digo más… ya verán para qué la quiere Voldemort.

2. Ron no ha querido que Harry y él le digan a Hermione sobre las intenciones del niño que vivió porque eso le da la excusa perfecta para estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero esa opinión no va a ser eterna, pronto se dará cuenta que no necesita excusas.

3. Snape y su esposa se van a reconciliar, pero como leyeron en este capítulo, no puede ser pronto. En los siguientes capítulos se explican un poco más las razones por las cuales eso no es posible aun.

4. No voy a aclarar algunas cosas que se me plantean en los reviews porque tendría que matarles el final de la historia, así que sobre algunas cosas me quedaré calladita…

Espero que se comprendan las conversaciones, porque tuve que quitar los signos de interrogación y de exclamación inciales para que me pusiera los guiones de las converaciones.

Ahora sí, les respondo a sus mensajes no sin antes agradecerles de corazón por sacar un ratito para comunicarse conmigo:

**_Abby Lockhart1_**: hola niña, que bien que sigas por estos rumbos. Lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada como correspondía, pero la gripe fue más fuerte que yo y no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para ponerme a escribir (las respuestas y las notas, porque el capítulo ya lo tenía…), espero que no ocurra más en lo que queda de la historia.

**_CaMi Blau und Himmel_**: hola niña, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ahora solo espero que este también te guste. Me parece que el cambio de nick es muy interesante ¿es alemán? En fin, que no sé mucho de idiomas. La respuesta a tus preguntas la vas a tener poco a poco, ya viste que no puedo decir mucho si quiero guardar el final para los últimos capítulos… así que no voy a responder todavía, pero lo haré más adelante. Gracias por leer y dejar mensaje.

**_Dany black_**: hola wapa, disculpa que no te contestara la vez anterior, pero es que entré al correo hasta después de actualizar… y ahí estaba tu mensaje. ¡Discúlpame! Gracias por enviarlo. Tienes razón Aliance es muy directa, yo diría que debe haberse asustado de su propia osadía. Recibí tu otro review cuando estaba publicando, gracias por enviarlo, espero que esta velocidad de respuesta te guste.

**_Edysev_**: hola chica, es todo un honor que leyeras de esa manera para llegar hasta este capítulo. Me alegra que te gustara y sobre todo que te gusten los personajes y cómo se han presentado. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y sobre todo que te parezca bien la manera en que se han dado las cosas.

**_Elanor_****_ Blackriver_**: hola, gracias por lo de futura escritora… eso sí que es un hermoso cumplido. Lamento que no encuentres mucha interacción entre la pareja de Snape y Tonks, pero es que es necesario que pasen un tiempo separados, ya verás después que eso les sirve para su visita al castillo de Voldemort. Espero poder llevar a cabo tu idea hasta que logren darle palo a los mortífagos, tú me dirás si lo consigo.

**_Florence Rose_**: hola, no sabes la alegría que me da que sacaras el tiempo para leer este fic. He leído varios tuyos y ahora acabo de comenzar uno sobre Dumbledore que tienes ya terminado. ?Me encanta como escribes! Bueno, gracias por leer el fic y me alegra mucho que te guste.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola wapa, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te gustara este capítulo, como viste Remus y Aliance ya están más que listos para la foto. Espero que te gustara la manera en que aclararon sus puntos de vista. No pude resistirme y mezclé otra cafetera en la historia¿quedó bien? Espero que te gustara. Bueno, chica gracias por el mensaje… por cierto ¿vas a poner otro fic en lugar del de los jugadores? Espero que sí.

**_Kymie_**: hola niña, que bien que te gustara el capítulo. Temo que no puedo decirte que es lo que está tramando Krum, pero te aseguro que no puede hacer otra cosa que intentar sacar el mejor partido de su condición de mortífago, y creo que lo está haciendo bien. Como viste acertaste con quién quería hablar con Remus, es que no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a su esposa.… bueno me alegro que sigas por acá y que las parejas te gusten.

**_laurana-malfoy-rin_**: hola wapísima, que bien que te gustara el capítulo, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de la escena entre Remus y Aliance, así que me alegra que quedara bien. Las parejas siguen avanzando en sus relaciones, viste que esto estuvo un poco meloso, pero es que de vez en cuando, eso se hace necesario. Bueno, espero que te gustara también esta entrega.

**_Marcela9_**: hola chica, me encanta tus ideas, lastimosamente no voy a ponerle pareja a Krum porque es demasiado complicado y me obligaría a alargar más la historia, pero puede que alguna otra de tus ideas si me sea fácil implementarlas. En fin, ya verás como va resultando esto. Por cierto, gracias por ponerte al día y por disfrutar de este fic.

**_Marissastack_**: hola wapísima! Gracias por el mensaje. Me alegra que sigas por acàyo intento mantenerme al día con las historias que me gustan, lo que pasa es que en ocasiones me atraso un poco. Espero no dejarte en vilo, pero es que este fic se hace cada vez más complicado para seguir. Como habrás visto, las cosas se van enredando un poco y a la vez, los personajes se van aclarando en sus propios sentimientos. Espero que te gustara.

**_Meilin2_**: hola chica, que bien que sigues por estos rumbos. Lamento saber que te siguen bloqueando, la verdad es que es una lástima. En cuanto a la pareja principal, pues siguen cada cual por su lado por un tiempo más. Ya verás que se terminan arreglando, pero no exactamente ahora, será cuando puedan llevar a cabo lo que tienen planeado… o después.

_**Miss Andreina Snape**_: hola chica, como viste acertaste con una de las posibilidades de quién interrumpió a Remus y Aliance. Como viste Víktor buscó la manera de salvar a Snape, pero aun no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer algo por Tonks y te adelanto de una vez que… bueno, no te cuento más para no quemarte el rollo, solo espero que te guste como lo he planeado. Por cierto, está muy interesante el nuevo fic que estás escribiendo, espero que sigas pronto.

_**Nariko**_: hola chica¿cómo te ha ido? No nos hemos vuelto a encontrar en el msm, es una lástima… pero sé que los exámenes quitan muchísimo tiempo, así que no te apures ni por eso ni por los mensajes, mira que el estudio es primero. Suerte en tus exámenes!

**_Nisse_**: hola chica, gracias por leer el fic y sobre todo por dejar mensaje. Bienvenida a la historia, espero que te siga gustando, no dudes en escribirme si tienes alguna duda o si crees que he olvidado algún detalle. A mi me encantan los mensajes!

**_Strega in progress_**: hola chica, que bueno que te pudiste poner al día con el fic, me encanta tenerte como lectora. Bueno, como vez todo el mundo nota que el matrimonio en cuestión está muy enamorado, pero ellos aunque se den cuenta, no hacen nada por acercarse, cada uno tiene sus razones y ya se irán descubriendo. Aliance es una chica española que lee el fic, aunque no siempre deja mensaje, ella es genial y muy graciosa, desde que comenzó a aparecer Remus, ella intentó que se lo dejara a ella y al final se me ocurrió que podía incluir a ese personaje para que el lobito no quedara tan solo, y parece que a caído muy bien.

**_Vikka Riddle_**: hola chica, estoy deseando leer ese fic del que hablas, no importa si lo publican en otra página, igual me encantará leerlo. Me alegra que te guste el fic y que estés dispuesta a leer más de 30 capítulos. Las parejas del fic ya verás como se van arreglando, la verdad es que aun no pueden arreglarse Tonks y Snape, pero dentro de poco lo harán, espero que resulte bien. En cuanto a Draco / Ginny, pues no tengo nada de ellos y creo que no son una pareja que sea posible en el mundo de Rowling, aunque he leído varios fics con esta pareja y son bastante buenos. En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo.


	29. Preparativos para el regreso

**Capítulo XXIX: Preparativos para el regreso **

_(N/A: hola, como notarán en este capítulo, ya no estamos en la primera semana de clases, sino que el tiempo ha ido pasando. Ahora nos ubicamos a una semana de la noche de brujas.)_

Remus estaba prácticamente listo. Había dedicado casi tres horas a preparar su equipaje. Sabía que lo llevaba todo, al menos todo lo que ocuparía para ayudar a Nymphadora Snape con su misión. Él y Severus Snape habían planificado todo con sumo cuidado. Le costaba creerlo, pero últimamente se habían llegado a comprender muy bien y sus planes tenían la pinta de que iban a dar buen resultado.

No tenía ganas de volver a Gran Bretaña, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pues era la única manera de entregarle a su amiga el material que le ayudaría a poner en evidencia a su marido ante lord Voldemort. Además, ella le había avisado que el Innombrable los había citado para el día de brujas y el 31 de octubre era la semana siguiente, así que no le quedaba más remedio que irse. Por suerte la fecha le daba a excusa perfecta para su reaparición: pasar Halloween con Harry.

Aliance no estaba muy feliz por la partida de Remus. Desde la noche en que habían hablado acerca de sus sentimientos, la relación que mantenían se había vuelto bastante fuerte y aunque seguían teniendo algunos malos momentos, el balance entre ellos era positivo. Ella era feliz de tener a su lado al hombre que siempre había amado y le costaba dejarlo partir, pero comprendía que debía ayudar a su amiga aunque esto no fuera de su agrado.

Remus no podía dejar de admirar a Aliance Krum. La chica no solo era capaz de amar a un hombre lobo, sino que lo quería de tal manera que no había insistido en conocer el tipo de trabajo en el que él ayudaba a la señora Snape. Había visto lo que él hacía, parecía extrañada, pero no había hecho preguntas… aunque moría de ganas por hacerlas.

- No quiero irme – dijo el licántropo cuando sintió que ella ingresaba a su habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero ambos sabemos que debes hacerlo – le contestó ella entregándole la taza.

- Lo sé, pero eso no hace que quiera regresar allá – aseguró Lupin.

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien – dijo ella intentando infundirle ánimos.

Remus la miró y vio en su rostro una gran preocupación.

- No te preocupes más de la cuenta. Iré a Hogwarts, veré a Harry, le entregaré el paquete a Nymphadora y pronto estaré de vuelta…

- No creo que regreses pronto – dijo ella y ante la mirada de incomprensión de Remus, agregó – tu misión aquí está terminada y estoy segura de que allá van a estar necesitando de ti. Esta guerra no te va a dejar volver pronto.

- Es cierto, es probable que tengan algo planeado para mi – aceptó el hombre lobo – pero eso no quiere decir que no regrese pronto. No te voy a dejar ahora que te he encontrado… ¿no has pensado en trasladar tu laboratorio a Inglaterra? Allá podríamos trabajar juntos. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore va a estar feliz de recibirte por allá. No me gusta que te quedes sola…

- No tengo miedo.

- Yo sí. Desde que me avisaron que Voldemort está interesado en tus trabajos, temo que se aparezca alguien que intente dañarte.

La chica se separó un poco del hombre lobo y se apoyó en la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

- Por favor, no vuelvas sobre el tema. Ya te dije que no voy a irme dejando todo solo porque sí. No es la primera vez que alguien está en mi contra y no voy a abandonar el trabajo de toda una vida por una amenaza.

- Pero no es cualquier amenaza, sabes que con Voldemort no se juega… si quiere algo de ti, no se detendrá hasta que lo consiga o acabe contigo.

- Sabes que Rómulo va a estar al pendiente de mi – dijo ella haciendo referencia al hombre lobo que vivía en el bosque cercano a la casa y al cual Remus conoció al tiempo de llegar a Bulgaria – él y sus amigos no van a permitir que me suceda algo.

- Quisiera estar tan seguro como tú. No me parece suficiente para detener a un grupo de mortífagos.

Remus abrazó a su novia y la estrechó fuertemente. Había organizado una especie de grupo de apoyo con algunos licántropos que vivían en el bosque cercano. Todos ellos habían sido ayudados en algún momento por la bella investigadora, así que estaban dispuestos a protegerla ante el inminente peligro. Ella no había aceptado que llegaran extraños a cuidarla, eso podría llamar demasiado la atención o alejar a los hombres lobos que llegaban buscando su ayuda. En fin, era mejor acceder a las peticiones de la chica y confiar en la destreza de los licántropos que se habían ofrecido a velar por ella.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, dos chicos esperaban ansiosos a que sus amigas bajaran para ir a desayunar. Dentro de una semana sería el día de Halloween y habría una cena con baile en el colegio. Ambos chicos estaban determinados a invitar a sus amigas a la actividad y, aunque esperaban una respuesta afirmativa, estaban un poco nerviosos.

Ginny había estado bastante atenta con Harry los últimos días y el chico estaba en las nubes. Desde hacía unas semanas él había sentido algunas molestias en su cicatriz, pero la chica parecía tener el bálsamo que curaba todos sus males. El niño que vivió sabía que lord Voldemort estaba tramando algo, podía sentirlo a través de su cicatriz… algo estaba por ocurrir y eso hacía que el Señor Tenebroso estuviera muy activo, podía sentir la adrenalina actuar sobre su enemigo, estaba ansioso y muy confiado en obtener una victoria.

Todos esos pensamientos y sensaciones no eran nuevas para Harry, ya en varias ocasiones había sentido lo que sucedía con Voldemort, pero ahora no caía desvanecido por los embates de la cicatriz. Al menos ahora era capaz de resistir y averiguar las razones que hacían feliz o enojaban al Señor Oscuro. Ignoraba la causa de esta nueva resistencia, pero lo adjudicaba a que se había llegado a habituar a la extraña conexión que los unía.

Luego de hablar con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, había llegado a la conclusión de que era preciso que le comunicara a la Orden lo que estaba percibiendo. Sabía que era Snape la persona indicada para dar información acerca de los mortífagos y Voldemort, pero no podía ocultar la información que había recibido sin querer.

Él estaba prácticamente seguro que algo ocurriría pronto. No sabía cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo, pero estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir. Había hablado con Dumbledore al respecto, pero para su sorpresa, el director estaba enterado ya de algunas cosas y le dijo que no se preocupara que la Orden tenía todo bajo control; pero él no estaba seguro de eso, sentía que algo más iba a pasar y debido a la ausencia de Remus, se decidió a comentar sus sospechas con la única miembro de la Orden a la que tenía acceso: Nymphadora Snape.

Eso era precisamente lo que los había tranquilizado a los cuatro; ella había sido todo oídos para ellos y les había indicado que ya existían planes muy bien trazados para malograr lo que el Señor Oscuro había planeado para esos días. La chica no había querido decirles la fecha en que todo ocurriría, ni lo que pensaban hacer, pues alegó que eso era cuestión de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y que ellos eran muy jóvenes para mezclarse en esas cosas.

De nada valieron las razones dadas por los chicos para que les informaran de lo que estaba por suceder. Nymphadora resultó ser tan hermética como el resto de la Orden, pero al menos les había dado a entender que no estaban de brazos cruzados y que habían tomado nota de la información que Harry les había proporcionado.

Era por eso que podían darse el lujo de pensar en la cena y el baile del día de brujas. Era por eso que Harry se había decidido a hablar esa noche con la pelirroja que le hacía andar dando tumbos. Era por eso que ambos iban a mojarse y a invitarlas como sus parejas para ese día tan importante… (N/A: lo de mojarse es como un sinónimo de arriesgarse… ¡solo por si no se entiende!)

Las chicas estaban listas en la habitación de Hermione y se disponían a bajar, pero fue Ginny la que lo impidió.

- Necesito decirte algo muy importante – dijo la chica a su amiga.

- Los chicos están esperándonos para ir a desayunar¿puede esperar?

- Me temo que no, más bien he esperado mucho para decirlo…

¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la castaña.

- A algo que vi cuando fuimos a hablar con Tonks. Sé que suceden muchas cosas que no nos dicen, pero¿recuerdas que hacía mucho calor ese día en sus habitaciones? Ella tenía la chimenea encendida, decía que el salón estaba húmedo y necesitaba eliminarla humedad¿sí?

- Sí – dijo la chica – lo recuerdo, su habitación era un verdadero horno…

- Bueno, creo que ella estaba comunicándose con alguien cuando llegamos…

- Sí me dio esa misma impresión… estaba un poco alterada cuando nos vio… no nos esperaba en ese momento – recordó la chica – Esa noche lo comenté con Ron y él está de acuerdo en que ella nos mintió, también creemos que estaba comunicándose con alguien.

Ginny miró un poco extrañada a Hermione. Ella ignoraba que su amiga pasaba muchas horas de la noche en compañía de Ron. Desde el inicio del ciclo lectivo, ellos habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común y comentar algunas cosas que sucedían durante el día. La primera vez no habían hablado mucho, pero al día siguiente, cuando todos los estudiantes se habían ido a dormir, Hermione había bajado a la sala común y nuevamente había encontrado a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos frente a la chimenea. Como la noche anterior ella se había sentado a su lado y habían hablado sobre cosas que dejaron pendientes en su conversación durante el día… y poco a poco eso se había hecho costumbre… hablaban de lo que les preocupaba, de lo que no entendían de la conducta de los demás y hasta hablaban de Harry y Ginny.

Ginny decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que su amiga y su hermano se reunían solos por las noches y siguió con su idea original.

- Bueno, Harry y yo también lo comentamos y llegamos a la misma conclusión – admitió la pelirroja – pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte. No se lo he dicho a Harry, ni a nadie, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello…

- Bueno lo mejor será que lo sueltes de una vez – dijo Hermione.

- Tonks tenía en su brazo la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Ahora que no pisaba sus habitaciones por ningún motivo, había conseguido un nuevo nivel de productividad. Todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a la elaboración de complicadas pociones, algunas incluso altamente peligrosas.

En las semanas que llevaba viviendo en su laboratorio había tenido gran cantidad de reuniones, en especial con Remus Lupin, juntos habían llevado a la práctica el plan que la señora Snape había sugerido para poner en evidencia a su esposo frente al señor Oscuro.

Sabía que para Lupin había sido difícil la tarea, pues sabía la misión de la chica, pero no podía dejar que ella se enterara de eso, pues podría hacer que hablara con demasiada libertad y lo enviara al otro mundo.

Según los recuerdos de Lupin, vistos por medio de un pensadero que el profesor de pociones le proporcionó en una oportunidad, en más de una ocasión la chica se había sentido tentada a no cumplir con lo que le habían mandado y aceptar pasivamente el castigo que el Innombrable quisiera imponerle; fue en ese momento que el hombre lobo tuvo que hacer gala de todo su poder de persuasión.

- Flashback -

¡No voy a hacerlo! – grito la señora Snape al borde de la desesperación – no sabes las terribles consecuencias que tendría que sufrir Severus si cumplo con mi misión.

- No lo sé, precisamente para que nadie lo sepa es que Voldemort te envió el _Secretus Avada_. Lo que sí sé, es que no importa lo que hagas él va a hacerlos sufrir a los dos, él no tiene misericordia por nada ni por nadie, así que no importa lo que hagas él va a lastimarlos… lo que tienes que hacer es buscar la manera de que sufran lo menos posible, ambos.

- Sé que tienes razón, pero si no cumplo la misión la única que sufriría las consecuencias soy yo y él estaría bien…

- Si tú no cumples con tu misión, te van a castigar y no servirá de nada, porque asignarán a alguien más para que la cumpla… no vale la pena ganarse una tortura por algo que no vas a poder evitar – razonó el hombre lobo.

La joven profesora se quedó mirándolo en silencio y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda. Sabía que él tenía razón y lo mejor era seguir adelante.

- Es cierto. Tengo que hacerlo de forma que pueda salir de esta – dijo más para sí misma que para Remus – necesitamos sacar alguna ventaja…

- Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero tienes una ventaja… – estaba viéndola sufrir y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, lo mejor era contarle un poco del plan que tenía con Snape y luego ver cómo se las arreglaba con él – hay un nuevo espía nuestro en las filas de lord Voldemort, él va a ayudarnos.

- Fin del flashback -

Snape sabía que Remus no había tenido más opción que aliviar un poco la desesperación de su esposa, pero no por eso le agradaba. El hombre lobo no había revelado el nombre del nuevo espía, pero probablemente el tendría que hacerlo antes de su ida al castillo; ya lo pensaría después. El recuerdo del pensadero lo había visto hace casi un mes… después de eso le había pedido a Lupin que no lo mencionara, prefería que ella creyera que el nuevo espía se encargaba de todo. Mientras menos razones tuviera ella para acercarse a él era mejor… al menos por el momento.

Sabía que los hijos de mortífagos que estaban en Hogwarts les habrían comunicado ya a sus padres que él y su esposa no estaban en buenos términos. Esperaba que esa noticia llegara pronto a oídos del Innombrable, pues esa era la única forma de excusar la ausencia de un heredero en el vientre de su esposa. Ahora que estaba a una semana de su regreso al castillo oscuro, sabía que debía hablar con ella… tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera solo por la posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado, aunque fuera solo para tenerla cerca una vez más antes de morir…

* * *

Nymphadora Snape se sentía bastante desanimada; ¿y si las cosas salían mal¿y si el nuevo espía cometía algún error y era descubierto antes de la noche de brujas¿y si todo salía bien, pero Snape seguía alejado de ella?

Dumbledore la había asegurado que estar alejados era lo mejor y la manera más adecuada para que Snape consiguiera no cumplir su misión… ¿qué misión podía ser esa¿por qué necesitaba estar lejos de ella? Lo único que había podido discernir de todo esto es que ella era el objeto de su misión y que cumplirla implicaba un peligro para ella. Después de hablar con el director había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape estaba alejado de ella por su propio bien, pero no había conseguido llegar a alguna otra idea que la satisfaciera ciento por ciento.

Sabía que Remus partiría ese día hacia el Reino Unido, esperaba que llegara en uno o dos días a Hogwarts. Estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadosa. Su esposo no apreciaba mucho al licántropo y no quería desencadenar una nueva discusión con él, si es que los veía saludarse muy efusivamente.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado ya casi dos meses desde el comienzo del período lectivo. Eso quería decir que eran casi dos meses de ver a su esposo a las horas de la comida y no cruzar más que un saludo cortés de vez en cuando. No podía decir que él la había abandonado, porque era conciente de que Pascual, el pequeño conejo, habría muerto de no ser por él.

Después de la invitación que había hecho a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a tomar el té, no había vuelto a pasar las tardes en sus habitaciones, y había acertado. Su esposo no faltó una sola tarde para ir a pasear al animal a los jardines de Hogwarts, pero debido a las palabras del director, ella había decidido hacerle más fácil la tarea que él mismo se había asignado, así que evitó el encuentro a esas horas. Así que ella había seguido tomando el té en la sala de profesores, lugar que su esposo nunca utilizó a esas horas.

Minerva McGonagall había notado que el matrimonio no compartía momentos libres y había estado a punto de decirle algo a la chica, pues notaba la ansiedad en sus ojos cuando se habría la puerta del salón y la decepción cuando entraba alguien a la habitación y notaba que no era Snape. Se contuvo con bastante esfuerzo de su parte, pero si le había dicho a la chica que estaba disponible si en algún momento necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Nymphadora había agradecido el gesto de su compañera, pero no necesitaba hablar con ella, solo requería hablar con su esposo y arreglar las cosas antes de regresar al castillo. Estaba decidida a hacerlo y por eso tomó una decisión, ese día no iría a tomar el té al salón de profesores, ese día esperaría a su esposo para hablar con él y tener la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo antes de ir al castillo oscuro.

La decisión tomada le levantó enormemente el ánimo. Ese día salió de su habitación con una llamativa túnica roja con verde, sus ojos competían con los de Ron en el celeste que presentaban y su cabello era rubio y completamente lleno de colochos. Su rostro estaba mucho menos triste que las semanas anteriores y, aunque siempre se notaba preocupada y un poco decaída se notaba un cambio de actitud en su persona.

Llegó muy decidida a desayunar, en el camino se había encontrado a su primo y este le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre una petición de su padre. Se había detenido a conversar con él y estaba bastante contrariada. Lucius le había solicitado información sobre ella y su esposo. El chico, haciendo gala de inteligencia, le había enviado una respuesta bastante ambigua y le había pedido que fuera más específico en lo que deseaba saber, todo esto con el fin de tener oportunidad de poner sobre aviso a su prima y averiguar lo que ella deseaba que comunicara. La señora Snape, teniendo en cuenta las palabras del director, se limitó a indicarle que no mintiera y que respondiera abiertamente las preguntas de su padre.

La chica consideraba que era mejor no exponer a Draco, probablemente otros mortífagos habían solicitado información a sus hijos y si ella le pedía que mintiera, se notarían las discrepancias entre los informes de Draco y los de sus compañeros, era mejor que dijera la verdad. El chico no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero terminó accediendo ante la insistencia de su amiga. Eso era un nuevo problema, y tendría que comunicárselo a su esposo en su encuentro de la tarde.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en el comedor cuando vieron entrar a su amiga y dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores. Ese día se veía mucho mejor que los anteriores y eso les alegró bastante.

- Hoy se ve mucho mejor ¿no? – le dijo Ginny a Harry, que desde hacía varios días se las arreglaba para quedar siempre a su lado a la hora de las comidas.

- Sí – dijo el chico pensativo – espero que se deba a que las cosas le están yendo mejor.

Hermione y Ron que se encontraban frente a ellos escucharon lo que decían sus amigos y se volvieron a ver a la señora Snape. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar lo que Ginny le había dicho en la mañana¿estaría contenta porque las cosas le iban bien a la Orden o porque le iban bien a Voldemort? No quería desconfiar de ella, pero a nadie le aparecía la marca tenebrosa de la noche a la mañana… o eso era lo que ella creía.

- Creo que tengo que ir a investigar algo a la biblioteca – dijo apurando lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

¿A esta hora? – le preguntó Ron – ayer dijiste que ya tenías concluidos todos tus deberes – añadió un poco más bajo, pues hacía alusión a su conversación nocturna.

- Sí pero ha surgido algo… que tengo que averiguar – dijo levantándose.

- Te acompaño – dijeron Ginny y Ron a la vez.

- No es necesario, en serio – dijo cuando vio sus caras – puedo hacerlo sola.

Ron volvió a sentarse encogiéndose de hombros y Ginny la miró fijamente pero regresó a su asiento. Cuando la castaña había desaparecido por la puerta del gran comedor, el pelirrojo se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

- Es mejor que la acompañe – dijo despidiéndose de su hermana y su amigo – no quiero que vague sola por los pasillos cuando se dirija a clases.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron alejarse, ella un poco más preocupada que él, pues sabía que la chica iba a investigar algo referente a la información que ella le había dado esa mañana. Estuvo tentada a contarle todo a Harry, pero Hermione la había convencido de lo contrario. Decía que ellos siempre llegaban a conclusiones apresuradas y que cuando etiquetaban a alguien no eran objetivos; como ejemplo le puso al profesor Snape, que aunque siendo miembro del a Orden del Fénix y contando con la absoluta confianza de Dumbledore, insistían en tachar de traidor. Esto la contuvo, pero no aminoró su ansiedad.

Contrariamente a la chica que tenía al lado, Harry agradecía mentalmente la ocasión de quedarse a solas con la pelirroja. Estaba decidido a pedirle que fuera su pareja para la noche de brujas y la partida de sus amigos, le brindaba la oportunidad ideal de solicitárselo.

- Ginny – la llamó para que dejara de ver la puerta del comedor – ¿te sientes bien?

¿Cómo? Sí – dijo volviéndose a atender a su amigo – sí me siento bien, es solo que me parece extraño que Ron la acompañara a la biblioteca… definitivamente Hermione lo está cambiando mucho.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Ginny, él también había notado que Ron estaba cada vez más cambiado. Ahora leía un poco más y se aplicaba a hacer sus deberes un poco más a tiempo que antes. Otro detalle que le había extrañado al principio del curso lectivo era que luego de haberse ido todos a dormir, Ron se levantaba y salía de la habitación, la mayoría de las veces tardaba horas en volver. Una noche él se había levantado para ver si su amigo se encontraba en la sala común. Lo había verificado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que no estaba solo y que su amiga castaña conversaba animadamente con él.

- Ni que lo digas – aceptó el ojiverde.

¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? – inquirió un poco mosqueada la chica.

¿Qué podría saber yo? – dijo evadiendo la pregunta – solo me limito a admitir que se comporta diferente, es hasta más responsable…

La chica había sonreído como dando por concluido el tema de conversación y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por volverlo al tintero, tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle a la pelirroja y era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez, antes de que alguien los interrumpiera.

- Sabes, me preguntaba si… bueno si¿tienes pareja para el día de brujas? Ya sabes, la cena y el baile. – dijo un poco entrecortadamente – Pensaba que si no tienes pareja tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo…

Ginny lo miraba en silencio¿le estaba pidiendo que fuera su pareja¡Sí¡Eso estaba haciendo! No podía creerlo, era realmente maravilloso. En ese momento se olvidó de Hermione, de su conversación de la mañana y de la marca que había visto en el brazo de Tonks.

- No… – dijo mirándolo fijamente. Pudo notar que el chico se entristecía de pronto, así que añadió prontamente – …no tengo pareja para ese día y me encantaría ir contigo…

Harry solo acató a sonreír, se sentía el chico más feliz de todo Hogwarts, de hecho era el chico más feliz de todo Hogwarts.

* * *

Lucius estaba bastante molesto por la respuesta que había recibido de su hijo. No le daba ninguna información de interés, aunque parecía dispuesto a buscar la que él le solicitara. Luego de leer la nota de Draco, se dispuso a escribirle con preguntas concretas. Había varias inquietudes que tenía ganas de satisfacer, sobre todo lo referente a la señora Snape.

Cuando tuvo lista la nota, se dispuso a releerla para verificar que solicitaba toda la información que necesitaba. Ahora estaba en una situación delicada, pues el señor Tenebroso lo había castigado hacía poco por un imprudente comentario que había hecho en el castillo.

Hacía unas semanas había estado conversando con Lestrange, Morris y McNair acerca de su nueva misión y eso llegó a oídos de alguien más, quien tuvo la gentileza de comunicárselo al señor Oscuro. Lord Voldemort se había molestado al saber que los planes que él disponía se comentaban en los pasillos y lo había castigado como una muestra para todos de que lo que se les asignaba era única y exclusivamente entre ellos y su señor.

Esa era la principal razón por la que estaba molesto. Todos los hijos de mortífagos habían enviado ya sus informes sobre la pareja de profesores, solo él no tenía nada concreto que presentar. Por eso había redactado todo una serie de preguntas para que su hijo buscara las respuestas, solo el tener más información que los demás podía disculparlo de tenerla después que el resto.

¿A qué se debe esa cara larga? – le preguntó Bellatrix secamente.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo – respondió el aludido – debo enviar esta nota a mi hijo.

- Hazlo pronto, porque necesito hablar contigo – le respondió la mujer – Krum sigue siendo una molestia para mi.

Malfoy no dudaba que el chico la había despreciado. Solo en otra ocasión había actuado ella de esa manera: cuando Snape había pasado de ella. Él sabía que una mujer como Bellatrix podía dejar pasar algunas cosas, pero nunca ser dejada de lado. El joven búlgaro ignoraba el problema en que se encontraba. En un inicio ella había corrido el rumor de que era un espía de Dumbledore, pero extrañamente el Innombrable había sido el que había respaldado al chico y eso había terminado de raíz con las murmuraciones.

Una semana después ella había intentado hacerlo quedar mal desacreditando la efectividad de una de las pociones que el chico había elaborado, para su mala suerte ella había utilizado una de la reserva, por lo que su ineficiencia se había achacado a la antigüedad y mal mantenimiento de la poción; pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, ella iba a terminar con Krum en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

* * *

Hermione Granger había entrado a la biblioteca con mucha prisa. Tenía clases en quince minutos y quería tomar un libro para ojearlo a penas tuviera oportunidad. No notó al chico pelirrojo que ingresó al recinto pisándole los talones, pero él la miró acercarse a los estantes y lentamente se aproximó a ella. notó que la chica se estiraba para alcanzar un volumen del estante superior y entonces decidió entrar en acción.

¿Necesitas que te lo alcance? – dijo estirándose y tomando el libro que ella intentaba coger.

¡Ron! – exclamó sorprendida – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que tal vez podría serte de ayuda… y parece que sí – dijo sonriendo.

La chica no estaba molesta de ver a Ron a su lado, pero no sabía que iba a responder cuando él preguntara por el libro que ella tenía ahora en sus manos.

¿Para qué necesitas ese libro? Dijiste ayer que habías terminado todos los trabajos pendientes…

- Sí lo sé, pero quiero investigar un poco… sobre… bueno… – esa era precisamente la pregunta que temía y, lo peor, esa era la respuesta que tenía.

- Supongo que no necesitas una razón para leer un libro ¿no? – dijo malinterpretando su reacción y sonriéndole abiertamente – ¿de qué trata?

- Es sobre marcas, símbolos y esas cosas, – dijo explicándole a grandes rasgos el contenido del libro, aunque sin perder su nerviosismo – es interesante.

Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente, había algo extraño en todo eso, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era…

- Supongo que me lo dirás cuando creas que es tiempo – concluyó el pelirrojo – no te preocupes, sé esperar…

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero hizo un signo afirmativo con su cabeza para indicarle que lo haría y luego, dijo:

- Te prometo que lo haré cuando pueda o sepa qué es lo que sucede, pero por favor no me preguntes nada… – dijo colocando el libro en la mesa que tenía al lado.

- Lo intentaré. Por el momento solo voy a hacerte una pregunta¿quieres ir conmigo a la actividad del día de brujas? Me encantaría que fuéramos juntos a la cena y al baile. Sé que no soy muy buen bailarín, pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible porque te diviertas – el chico había hablado sin darle oportunidad de responder y ahora esperaba lo que ella iba a decirle.

Desde hacía varios días que intentaba pedírselo en las largas horas que compartían cada noche, pero siempre decidía dejarlo para la noche siguiente… fue hasta ahora que se decidió. Esperaba que nadie se lo hubiera pedido antes, o al menos que si se lo habían solicitado ella hubiera respondido negativamente; pero sobre todo tenía la esperanza de que a él le respondiera con un sí.

- Ron yo… – dijo Hermione un poco confundida – no sé que decirte. Mira yo…

- No te preocupes – le cortó el pelirrojo – comprendo que muchos deben habértelo pedido ya, y que yo debí hacerlo hace días…

¡No me interrumpas! – dijo la chica un poco alterada – yo estaría encantada de acompañarte, pero eso sería dejar solos a Harry y a Ginny¿no te molesta?

- No – dijo Ron mirándola divertido – me he convencido de que hacen una linda pareja, si los dejamos solos tal vez lleguen a algo.

¡Ah! Es por eso que quieres que vaya contigo – acotó Hermione un poco desilusionada.

- No. No es por eso. – aseguró el chico sinceramente. Pero ella solo lo miraba sin decir nada, así que se atrevió a agregar – ¡Solo quiero ir y pasar la velada contigo!

Hermione Granger sonrió a todo lo que le permitían los músculos de su cara, y un poco enrojecida solo asintió a su amigo. Ya casi era hora de la primera clase y tendrían que correr para llegar a tiempo, se volvió a buscar su mochila, la recogió y cuando fue por el libro que dejara momentos antes en la mesa, ya el pelirrojo lo llevaba junto con los demás. En silencio, salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones, ambos reflejaban una gran felicidad.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápidamente para todos, tanto estudiantes como docentes. A la hora del almuerzo Nymphadora Snape había visto como su marido entraba al comedor y se ubicaba en su lugar habitual, ella se había colocado casi en un extremo, desde una posición que le permitía observar a su esposo fácilmente.

Ambos se habían dedicado a comer en silencio, ignorando a sus compañeros de al lado. Ella había levantado la vista un par de veces para ver a su esposo, pero él no había dado muestras de determinarla siquiera. Lo que ella ignoraba era que él había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarla al menos una vez.

La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras tenía libre tres tardes a la semana y esa era una de ellas. Habitualmente esos días se retiraba a su despacho a revisar trabajos o a atender consultas de sus estudiantes. Este día en particular, decidió que haría lo mismo de siempre, pero se transportaría por medio de la chimenea hasta sus habitaciones antes de la hora del té. Quería estar ahí cuando llegara su marido.

La tarde transcurrió apaciblemente. Un par de estudiantes habían llegado a hacerle preguntas y ella había hecho gala de toda su paciencia para aclararles sus dudas. Luego de esto, nadie más apareció por allí, así que cerró la entrada y se dispuso a revisar trabajos. Antes de la hora del té se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea. Agregó polvos flu a las llamas y se trasladó a sus habitaciones.

El salón estaba silencioso. Pascual estaba cerca de la chimenea protegido por ese campo extraño que su esposo había creado para que pudiera moverse libremente donde no causara ningún daño. Ella sabía que iba a romper el acuerdo tácito entre los dos al estar allí cuando él llegara, suponía que él se iba a enojar y que tendrían una de sus amenas discusiones, pero no le importaba, tenía una semana antes de la cita con el señor Oscuro y no quería llegar a ese lugar sin el apoyo de su esposo.

Nymphadora Snape se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y alguien a sus espaldas le hablaba, una voz que esperaba oír, dirigida a ella, desde hacía días.

- Hola preciosa, – dijo con voz profunda el profesor Snape – no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Las cosas se ponen un poco más negras antes de la reunión en el castillo oscuro. Ahora solo les queda confiar en que los planes trazados se realicen sin tropiezos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola a todos y a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y sobre todo por tener tanta paciencia. Espero que este capítulo les gustara, a mi por lo menos me encantó escribirlo. Gracias por los mensajes que recibí respecto al capítulo anterior, ahora les contesto:

**_Aliance_**: Amiga mía, que bien que me escribes, me encantan tus reviews y esa idea de Voldemort vestido de mariachi me parece genial. ¿Le tomarías una foto por mi? Gracias por la recomendación del libro, pero no he encontrado nada de esa autora por estos rumbos, supongo que aun no lo han traído¿ya cruzó el charco?  
Tienes razón, Víktor se ha echado encima una mala adversaria, Bellatrix es malvada y creo que el pobre chico va a tener que sufrir un poco, pero así es la vida, le tocó bailar con la mas fea (dicho tico, espero que se entienda). Respecto a Snape y Tonks, como viste ya van a hablar, pero no creas que va a ser una pelea o una reconciliación ciento por ciento miel, la verdad es que va a ser algo de emergencia, ya verás…  
Alicia te envía saludos.

**_Dany Black_**: hola niña, que bien que estés por aquí. Me alegra que te parezca que el fic está bueno, eso es lo que intento. Me gusta que envíes mensajes. Recuerda que si tienes alguna duda, solo tienes que preguntar. Espero no fallar con las actualizaciones cada quince días.

**_Edysev_**: hola niña, que bien que te gustó lo de Remus y Aliance, esa pareja me gusta como está quedando incluso cuando no son los principales. Como viste ya la pareja principal va a hablar (espero que eso te haga olvidar los vociferadores… al menos por un rato), no puedo asegurarte que van a tener una gran reconciliación, pues todo está en contra de ellos y tienen mucho en que pensar. Ya verás en el próximo capítulo lo que sucede, por el momento te dejo a la expectativa… gracias por el mensaje.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola wapísima, que bueno que estés por acá. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Ron y Hermione, no puedo evitar que me encante el romanticismo a la antigua… soy una romántica incurable. Lo de la gripe ya va saliendo, ahora solo me queda afectada la garganta, lo que beneficia a todos en mi casa por que no tienen que oírme cantar el día completo… Bueno wapa, espero que te siga gustando el fic y luego nos comunicamos nuevamente.

**_Florence Rose_**: hola chica, gracias por el mensaje. Me alegra que te gustara la dedicatoria, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de que leíste 27 capítulos de una sola sentada. He estado un poco atareada y no he podido seguir leyendo tu fic, pero está muy divertido, espero pronto leerlo completo, los reviews te los iré dejando poco a poco. Por cierto, concuerdo contigo en que Tonks es la ideal para Snape, pero tengo que aceptar que he leído varios Snape – Hermione y la pareja no me desagrada (tan es así que escribí un fic sobre ellos y tengo planeado otro...), pero definitivamente Tonks es la que más me gusta para él. Por cierto, en un fic que se llama "Drabbles en rojo y negro" hay un capítulo de ellos dos, es bonito… y la autora acepta retos.

**_Galilea_**: hola wapa, estoy alucinada con lo que escribes y me honra mucho que leas este fic, gracias. Intentaré acatar tu petición; regularmente intento actualizar cada quince días, pero a veces tengo algunos inconvenientes (ya sabes, estudiar y trabajar es un poco pesado, para además escribir regularmente.) Espero que esto te siga gustando, intentaré que no se me pase la fecha. Gracias por todo.

**_Iratí Rowling_**: hola chica, gracias por el mensaje. Lo de la poción se mencionó cuando Remus y Aliance hablaron sobre el trabajo de ella, pero un poco más adelante se aclarará para los que no lo recuerden, lo que pasa es que eso será en una conversación posterior. Como ves, ya la pareja va a hablar, aunque no entró en esta entrega. Espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**_Kymie_**: hola, gracias por el mensaje, fue el primero que recibí esta vez y me levantó mucho el ánimo, porque creía que las escenas eran demasiado melosas, pero dices que te gustaron y eso es reconfortante. Me parece que en este hay menos romanticismo, pero se avanza más en la historia de fondo, espero que también te guste.

**_La hija de la oscuridad_**: hola niña, que bueno que estás otra vez por acá. Me alegra saber que aun lees la historia aunque sé que en ocasiones las responsabilidades hacen que nos desentendamos un poco de esto… es una lástima, pero la vida es así. Ya me puse al día en tu fic, lamento haberlo dejado, pero creo que soy un poco despistada y a veces se me pasan las cosas. Como viste ya van a hablar Snape y Tonks, espero que te guste lo que les tengo preparado, aunque no todo son besos y abrazos. Bueno chica, nos vemos…

**_Laurana Malfoy Rin_**: hola wapa, ahora que escribo esto me encuentro leyendo tu último capítulo de "La misión", está muy bueno. Me encanta que te gustara el capítulo. Lamento mucho lo de tu ordenador, pero creo que debe estar mejor puesto que ya publicaste. Me contó mi hermana que había hablado con vos por el msm y que te pasaba lo mismo con los signos. Ella es toda una experta. Parece que la escena de la cafetera fue todo un éxito, no pude evitar poner otro artefacto de esos, como la primera vez fue el culpable de que no se besaran, pues me pareció adecuado. Bueno niña, espero que este capítulo te gustara, aunque ya viste que Remus regresa y Aliance se queda solita.

**_Meilin2_**: hola chica, me alegra saber de vos y también que vi que ya estás publicando (aunque de otra categoría…) pues eso es señal de que las cosas te van mejor, espero que pronto puedas actualizar las de Harry Potter, pero no te apures, que las cosas a la carrera no dejan tanta satisfacción como las que se hacen despacito. Me alegra que te gustara como quedaron las parejas la vez anterior, espero que esta vez no te decepcionara. Con respecto a tu deseo de ser el gato de Hermione, pues si quieres está bien, aunque creo que yo preferiría ser el conejito de Tonks.

**_Miss Andreina Snape_**: hola wapísima, que bien que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Como viste las cosas entre Remus y Aliance están más que claras, solo que él ha tenido que dejarla momentáneamente. Espero que te gustara que ya nuestro matrimonio favorito se está acercando. Sé que pasaron mucho tiempo sin acercarse, pero falta poco para que tengan que regresar al castillo y es necesario que hablen. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y no pienses que lo que escribes son tonterías, tus historias son buenas y espero que sigas haciéndolas.

**_Nariko_**: hola wapa, espero que te esté yendo muy bien en los exámenes y que todo te esté saliendo de maravilla. Extraño mucho tus fics, pero sé que lo primero es lo primero y tus exámenes deben tener prioridad. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que no te pareciera demasiado meloso, yo tenía la impresión de que podía ser un poco empalagoso, sobre todo porque lo normal no es eso. Me quitas un peso de encima. En cuanto a tu petición de que no le pase NADA a ninguno en la reunión con Voldemort, me parece que ninguno saldrá ileso, pero eso no quiere decir que me los vaya a volar a todos. Bueno, mucha suerte y luego nos comunicamos.

**_Nise_**: hola niña, gracias por dejar un mensaje el capítulo anterior, me encanta saber que el fic está gustando. No olvides que cualquier pregunta o sugerencia (o llamada de atención) solo tienes que ponerlo en el review ¿de acuerdo? Ok. Espero que sigas por acá y que te gustara este capítulo.

**_Pupi-chan_**: hola chica, que bueno que sigues por acá. Como ves ya estoy actualizando, espero que te guste el capítulo y que sea lo suficientemente rápido para ti. Gracias por escribir y espero que te guste la historia completa, aun faltan algunos capítulos.

**_Vika Riddle_**: hola wapa, gracias por seguir por estos rumbos. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Que bien se sigues escribiendo, espero que me avises pronto que ya lo tienes listo y que me indiques dónde lo puedo leer. Bueno niña, gracias por el mensaje.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, solo quiero recomendarles un one – shot que se llama "**_Sueños entre tazas de café_**", lo escribió **Sara Fénix Black **y es un James – Lily, me encanta porque es muy tierno y se basa en una balada muy linda llamada "Háblame". La pueden encontrar entre mis historias favoritas.


	30. Reunión secreta

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todos y a todas. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado hasta el momento y por los mensajes que me envían en cada capítulo, es realmente reconfortante que les guste y que sigan leyendo. Así es que gracias a: **_Vika Riddle_**, **_Dany Black, Iraty Rowling, Abby Lockhart, Sami, Florence Rose, Marcela9, Elanor Blackriver, Miss-Andreina-Snape, Nariko, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Larzuwa, Edysev, Nisse _**y**_ Pupi Chan_**. Estoy un poco prensada con la universidad, así que esta vez no voy a poder contestar reviews, pues si tengo que esperar a poder sacar el tiempo para hacerlo, el capítulo saldría dentro de dos semanas más y la verdad es que me apetece que lo lean de una vez… sobre todo porque en él hay cierta conversación que hace un tiempo se espera. Este capítulo está dedicado a **_Sami _**y **_Larzuwa_**, espero que lo disfruten. Sin más preámbulos les dejo con el:

Capítulo XXX: Reunión secreta 

_A una semana de la cita que tiene el matrimonio Snape con lord Voldemort, todos tienen algo en qué pensar. Los planes han seguido su curso y ahora deben llevarlos a la práctica._

– Hola preciosa, – dijo con voz profunda el profesor Snape – no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

– Hola amor mío – respondió ella dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ambos hablaban como si nada hubiera estado separándolos estos últimos días, pero en el fondo los dos sabían que tenían que aclarar muchas cosas.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Se encontraban completamente solos y el profesor Snape hizo una pregunta que dejó fuera de base a su esposa.

– ¿Cómo entraste a la habitación?

– Bueno, es mi habitación, no tengo que sacar permiso para venir a ella – dijo un poco molesta porque le preguntara semejante cosa.

– No me refiero a eso, pregunto la vía que utilizaste para llegar aquí – dijo un poco inquieto.

– Usé la chimenea¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo apreciando que la preocupación de su esposo disminuía.

– No quisiera que nos vieran entrando al mismo lugar… eso podría traerse a bajo el sacrificio de estos dos meses – dijo casi como un murmullo.

Ella se quedó viéndolo fijamente por unos instantes, se veía cansado y un poco, bueno… bastante, triste. Snape se acercó a donde estaba Pascual y lo tomó con su mano derecha. Se acercó a ella y le dijo.

– Tenemos que hablar. ¿Nadie te vio venir? – preguntó él.

– No. Estaba sola en mi despacho.

– Bien. Regresa por la misma vía y mantente allí. Siempre te quedas hasta la cena ¿no? – ella asintió silenciosamente, así que él siguió hablando – Llevaré a Pascual a los jardines como lo hago siempre. Lo regresaré aquí e iré a mi despacho. Llegaré al tuyo por la chimenea, envíame un aviso si hay alguien allí alrededor de las seis.

– ¿Crees que nos están vigilando? – preguntó recordando la conversación que tuvo con Draco esa mañana.

– No, no lo creo… estoy seguro – y salió de la habitación con Pascual en sus manos, directo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Draco estaba siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado su prima y se disponía a responder con la mayor sinceridad posible las preguntas que le había enviado su padre. Para hacer esto había estado vigilando al matrimonio Snape. Para poder vigilarlos a ambos contaba con la ayuda de Pansy Parkinson, una de las estudiantes de su casa y cuyo padre también era seguidor de lord Voldemort, aunque no era mortífago.

Él había vigilado al profesor Snape y ella a la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La chica le había informado que la señora Snape había atendido estudiantes y luego, se había encerrado a trabajar como hacía casi siempre. No la había visto más, pero un rato más tarde había llamado a su puerta para hacerle una pregunta y ella le había respondido como siempre. El escritorio estaba lleno de trabajos calificados y suponía que eso había estado haciendo.

Él, por su parte, había seguido a su profesor a las habitaciones que debía compartir con su esposa. Se había tardado un poco en salir con el conejo, no estaba seguro, pero le parecía que se había tardado más de lo necesario. Había llevado al animal a los jardines igual que cada tarde, lo había regresado a sus habitaciones y luego, había entrado a su laboratorio cerrándolo a cal y canto… como siempre.

Comenzó a responder el cuestionario enviado por su padre. Para ello describió con lujo de detalle lo que había visto hacer a la pareja desde el inicio del curso, esta descripción la realizó a grandes rasgos y cuando llegó a las preguntas de los últimos días; detalló las acciones de ambos durante la vigilancia a la que los habían sometido. Después de releer lo que había escrito, selló el pergamino, buscó una lechuza del colegio y envió sus notas con rumbo al castillo oscuro.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nymphadora Snape regresó a su despacho apenas su esposo traspasó la puerta de las habitaciones. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, pues cuando salía de la chimenea escuchó unos tímidos golpes en su puerta. Con un sencillo hechizo, limpió la ceniza que se había esparcido por el despacho, ubicó trabajos estudiantiles en su escritorio y abrió la puerta. Una joven de túnica verde ingresó al recinto y le sonrió diciendo que requería hacerle una consulta acerca de una tarea pendiente, la joven era Pansy Parkinson.

La señorita Parkinson se retiró prontamente, luego de hacer una pregunta bastante estúpida. Esto verificó lo que su marido le había dicho, ambos eran vigilados por los estudiantes del colegio. La joven profesora cerró la puerta y se dispuso a seguir revisando los deberes de sus estudiantes, a la espera de la llegada de su esposo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, aseguró la puerta, recogió sus cosas y se arregló un poco. Terminaba de peinarse cuando escuchó un pluf en la chimenea y una voz que la llamaba.

– Nymphadora¿dónde estás? – dijo su marido.

– Aquí – respondió ella acercándose a él con una sonrisa – ¿cómo te encuentras?

– Bien, en lo que cabe. He trabajado mucho estos días que paso todas las noches en el laboratorio…

– Sigo sin comprender por qué te fuiste…

– Era necesario, yo también tengo una misión¿recuerdas?

Ella solo asintió, pero prefirió no preguntar, sabía que al final se enteraría de una u otra forma.

– ¿Aun estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó ella con un murmullo de voz.

– No. Me molesté cuando supe que le habías pedido ayuda precisamente a él en lugar de a mí. No puedo evitar ser un poco celoso – dijo sentándose en una silla cercana al escritorio de la chica.

La joven se acercó a él y se acuclilló a su lado, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

– No tienes que estar celoso de él. Tú sabes que te amo. Remus es, y siempre seràsolo un amigo para mí. No sé cómo explicártelo… la misión que me asignaron¡no me preguntes qué es, pero está relacionada contigo y no puedo arriesgarme a que te veas implicado – dijo quedamente.

– No te preocupes, te comprendo, pero no por eso deja de dolerme que me hagas a un lado – respondió sin levantar la voz – así que me alejé, por eso y por otras razones que no puedes conocer.

– No voy a preguntarte, pero ten claro que he hecho todo lo posible para que salgamos bien de este trance. Remus ha sido de gran ayuda y solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para él – luego de una pausa, tuvo que pasar al tema de lord Voldemort y preguntó – ¿Ya te llamó?

– Sí, supongo que nos citó para el mismo día: Halloween.

– Sí. No comprendo porqué escogió esa fecha.

– Es una fecha especial, los magos, mortífagos o no, pueden salir al mundo muggle sin despertar sospechas y lo aprovechan para muchas de sus matanzas purificadoras. – al decir esto la cara de su esposa se ensombreció – Además, debido a la fiesta de la escuela, podremos salir sin que se note nuestra ausencia y eso nos queda de perlas.

Ella se levantó suavemente y se encaminó a la ventana.

– ¿Crees que todo esto se arregle? – le preguntó quedamente.

– Ya verás que sí – respondió él – no te preocupes… tú has tomado tus medidas y yo he tomado las mías.

– Lo que me molesta es que estemos distanciados… pero tienes razón, nos están vigilando.

– Te lo dije. La mayoría de los Slytherin son hijos de mortífagos o de simpatizantes del señor Oscuro, y tienen ojos en todas partes – dijo jalándola hacía sí mismo y separándola de la ventana.

– Cuando regresé de nuestras habitaciones – dijo mirándolo de reojo – Pansy Parkinson estaba llamando a mi puerta para hacer la pregunta más tonta que pueda ocurrírsete.

– Su padre no es mortífago… pero puede estar ayudando a alguien cercano a ella, como tu querido primo.

– Eso es algo que quería comentarte – recordó de pronto – Draco recibió una nota de su padre pidiendo informes sobre nosotros.

Ella le contó todo lo que su primo le había dicho y la respuesta que ella le había dado para su dilema.

– ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

– Sí. Si miente no podremos saber que dijo, pero si dice la verdad sabemos a qué atenernos.

La joven le sonrió y se abrazó a él.

– Me haces mucha falta – murmuró ella.

– Tú a mi también, cuando todo esto pase… – pero no terminó la idea – antes debemos cubrirnos las espaldas.

– Preferiría que dijeras que cuando esto termine estaremos juntos y nada podrá separarnos – dijo abrazándose más fuertemente a su esposo.

– Solo espero que tengamos la oportunidad de cumplirlo – dijo estrechándola a su vez.

Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco y se besaron, pero él se separó de ella antes de que llegaran a más. No iba a echar por la borda casi dos meses de autocontrol. La chica estaba un poco sorprendida de que la apartara y lo miró interrogante. Snape se dio cuenta de que probablemente no tendría más oportunidades de hablar con ella antes de la gran noche.

– Pon atención a esta pregunta¿qué me dirías si te propusiera que nos divorciáramos?

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo enojada la chica.

Nymphadora Snape miró a su marido como si estuviera loco¿es que no se percataba de lo que le estaba diciendo? Definitivamente debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Severus Snape le devolvía la mirada intensamente; luego, le tomó la mano con dulzura y le sonrió. Sus ojos dejaban ver que la pregunta no era hecha a la ligera…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Antes de la hora de la cena, Ginny y Hermione se habían reunido en la habitación de la última para hablar acerca de lo que la castaña había podido leer a lo largo del día.

– Lastimosamente no hay mucha información acerca de ese tipo de marcas, así que solo me queda pensar que la recibió voluntariamente – dijo Hermione con una aire de desesperanza.

– Yo no puedo creerlo… y tampoco creo que Snape esté satisfecho por eso.

– No, supongo… ¿crees que ella esté de verdad con ellos?

– No. Me inclino más a creer que también es espía para Dumbledore. ¿Qué crees que pasó cuando estuvo lejos de nosotros?

– No estoy segura. Tengo algunas ideas al respecto, pero creo que sería mejor que las compartiéramos también con los chicos… así tendremos una mejor perspectiva – dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama en la que estaban y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Sí tienes razón. Además, debemos contarles de la marca del brazo de Tonks… no podemos ocultárselos, y hasta pueden ayudarnos a investigar ¿no crees?

Las dos jovencitas se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron con otros tres compañeros. Cuando llegaron en ese lugar solo estaba el pelirrojo.

– Hola Ron – dijo la pelirroja – ¿dónde está Harry?

– Está en la ducha – respondió brevemente Ron – dale unos minutos – dijo sonriéndole.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio mientras se sonrojaba completamente, pero estaba gratamente sorprendida, su hermano no parecía molesto por el interés que ella mostraba en Harry. Si bien es cierto, él mismo se lo había sugerido en una ocasión, siempre había temido que se volviera una tromba si el ojiverde mostraba algún interés por ella.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en una de las camas de la habitación y Ron se ubicó frente a ellas en la cama de Neville.

– ¿Tienen hambre? – les preguntó incrédulo – todavía es un poco temprano para ir a cenar.

– No es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí – le respondió Hermione – ¿recuerdas que fuimos a la biblioteca esta mañana?

El pelirrojo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decirle la chica pues, con respecto a la mañana, él solo recordaba que ella había accedido a ir al baile con él. Un poco confundido, le habló a su hermana.

– ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile y la cena de la otra semana?

– Sí – le contestó más roja que unos segundos antes.

– ¡No! – dijo la castaña – Ron¡no me refiero a eso! Hablo del libro que saqué esta mañana…

– ¡Oh! – se sorprendió el chico – de todas maneras quería saber si Ginny ya tenía pareja para el día de brujas.

– Pues sí tengo – dijo la chica – ¿y tú?

Tanto Hermione como Ron se pusieron un poco incómodos. Ron porque creía que ya Hermione le habría contado a la pelirroja y, obviamente no le interesaba comentar su vida sentimental con su hermanita y Hermione porque no se sentía aun muy cómoda con la idea de que todos supieran que le gustaba el pelirrojo.

Ron asintió lentamente y miró significativamente a la castaña. Ginny comprendió inmediatamente, Ron iría con su amiga y ninguno le había comentado nada …claro que ella tampoco le había contado a Hermione que iría Harry. Para evitar que le preguntaran más, decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

– Bueno, pues me alegro. Así ambos iremos acompañados.

En ese instante, un chico de hermosos ojos verdes ingresó a la habitación sin camisa y secándose aun el cabello. La sorpresa de Harry fue solo comparable con la que vivió Ginny al verle en ese estado. Los dos estaban en shock.

– No sabía que nos veríamos aquí – dijo Harry dejando se secarse el cabello con la toalla.

– Vinimos a hablar con ustedes de algo importante – dijo Hermione tomando la palabra por las dos.

Harry se ubicó al lado de Ron y ambos escucharon el descubrimiento que Ginny había hecho respecto a Tonks, lo que Hermione había leído sobre las marcas y les propusieron que juntos intentaran averiguar lo que sucedía con su amiga.

– …y eso es lo que sabemos. Lo que nos intrigan son detalles, por ejemplo¿qué hizo Tonks cuando estuvo alejada de la Orden¿cómo fue que de pronto apareció casada con Snape? Y sobre todo¿está con Voldemort o con la Orden?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus había tenido un buen viaje, dos días después de salir de Bulgaria, se encontraba casi a las puertas de Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Sabía que su papel en el drama que se desarrollaría cuatro días después; era muy pequeño, pero también era conciente de que iba a ser decisivo.

Nymphadora Snape se había jugado mucho al idear el plan para incriminar a su esposo. Había solicitado a su amigo que contribuyera fuertemente con la causa y él había sido de muchísima ayuda. Todo lo que ella iba a necesitar para cumplir con su misión le sería entregado por Remus Lupin. Lo que ella ignoraba era que todo había sido decidido por el profesor de pociones del colegio. Él había determinado qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde; había sido el artífice del material que lo condenaría… pero eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Remus estaba un poco nervioso por lo que podría suceder a la chica y a su más reciente "amigo", si era que podía llamar así al hombre que le había contado a todo el colegio su condición de hombre lobo. Estaba seguro que si el plan que habían ideado daba el resultado esperado, estarían firmando la sentencia de muerte de Severus Snape…

Decidió que por ese día dejaría en paz su mente e intentaría concentrarse en Harry Potter. Su llegada al colegio debía ser completamente ajena a los profesores del plantel que estaban relacionados con el señor Oscuro. Nada debía revelar que su llegada tenía como motivo trabajar con ellos en sus misiones, nada debía parecer sospechoso, debía ser solo una persona que acudía a pasar una fecha especial con el niño que vivió.

Cuando bajó del carruaje que lo condujo de la estación del Expreso al colegio, las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron nuevamente para él. Silenciosamente, ingresó al edificio y se dirigió al despacho del director, el cuál lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

– Me alegra que llegaras tan pronto Remus – dijo el anciano cuando el licántropo entró en su oficina.

– No quería llegar muy tarde para no coincidir con la fecha señalada – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿cómo está todo por acÿ

– Similar a como estaba antes de que salieras de Bulgaria – dijo seriamente el director – la tensión se puede sentir en el ambiente. Severus y Nymphadora siguen sin hablarse y los Slytherin realizan la sucia labor de espiar a sus dos profesores para informar a sus padres de todo lo que hacen.

El director ignoraba que Snape y su esposa habían hablado hacía unos cuantos días. Ninguno de los dos había querido hablar del tema ni con él ni con nadie, era un pequeño secreto que compartían y que les hacía sentirse egoístamente bien. Ambos había aprendido a ser buenos actores y, aun después de su conversación, habían seguido comportándose como lo venían haciendo desde el inicio de clases: evitaban mirarse, no se dirigían la palabra e intentaban no coincidir en ningún aposento del castillo.

– Tal vez deberían hablar antes de ir al castillo de Voldemort – comentó Remus.

– Creo que sí, pero sabes lo cabezota que puede ser Severus – dijo con un gesto de impotencia – le he dicho que debe hacerlo para advertirle de lo que se ha planificado, pero insiste en que tú le des indicaciones y que él debe mantenerse al margen de la misión de su esposa.

– Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que hagan…

– No te preocupes por eso – le interrumpió el anciano – no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, ellos son adultos y espero que sepan lo que hacen.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Remus. Con un movimiento de varita las cosas del hombre lobo se elevaron y salieron de la habitación rumbo a los aposentos que se destinaron para el licántropo.

– Es mejor que vayamos al comedor, casi es hora del almuerzo y estoy seguro de que muchas personas se alegrarán de verte – dijo el director dando por terminado el tema anterior.

– Como usted indique – dijo Remus – tengo muchas ganas de ver a Harry…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ginny se encontraba en el comedor cuando Dumbledore y Remus hicieron su entrada. La chica estaba bastante sorprendida, ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento de la visita del hombre lobo. Cuando ambos hombres se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores, Remus se acercó a la jovencita y le preguntó por Harry.

– Hola Ginny, sabes ¿dónde está Harry? – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Debe estar en los invernaderos, llegarán dentro de poco – dijo la chica seriamente. Había notado que muchos estudiantes miraban atentamente la conversación que sostenía con el hombre lobo, así que se abstuvo de hacer las preguntas que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

– Bien, le veré después de comer.

Remus se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y en ella se encontró con el profesor de pociones. Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo gesto. Cualquier persona que los viera diría que no podía existir una relación peor entre dos antiguos condiscípulos, y nunca creería lo cerca que habían trabajado los últimos dos meses. Snape utilizó todo su repertorio de miradas asesinas y se negó a emitir algún sonido durante todo el almuerzo.

Pocos minutos después de la entrada de Remus al comedor, ingresaron también Hermione, Ron y Harry. Los tres chicos se habían dirigido a los asientos que la pelirroja había separado para ellos y al llegar hasta ella, ya habían escuchado la gran noticia: Remus se encontraba en Hogwarts. Inmediatamente los tres se volvieron hacia la mesa de profesores y Harry pudo sentir la mirada indignada de su profesor de pociones junto con la cálida sonrisa de Lupin.

– Dijo que hablaría contigo después de la comida – le informó la pelirroja.

– Gracias Ginny – dijo Harry sonriéndole, lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

– Deberíamos hablar todos con Remus – les sugirió Hermione.

Los otros tres se acomodaron y le dieron toda su atención a la castaña.

– Él era muy cercano a Tonks¿recuerdan? Incluso cuando ella se casó, Ron dijo que seguramente había sido con él – continuó Hermione – tal vez él pueda respondernos algunas de nuestras preguntas.

– Seguramente podrá respondernos algunas, lo que queda por saber es si querrá hacerlo… – dijo Harry – ya sabes que nunca nos dicen nada relacionado con la Orden.

– Tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos – sugirió Ginny – si ella está en la Orden es porque Dumbledore sabe lo que está ocurriendo¿o no?

– Vamos Ginny – le rebatió su hermano – sabes que eso no nos garantiza que ella va a estar bien y eso es lo que nos interesa a nosotros… ella es nuestra amiga y si la marca tenebrosa está en su brazo, el peligro la va a perseguir constantemente.

– Será mejor hablar con Remus, tal vez él pueda aclararnos algunos detalles, por mínimos que sean – concluyó Hermione.

– Lo haremos apenas terminemos de almorzar – indicó Harry y todos se dispusieron a comer rápidamente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A la mitad del almuerzo, la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras ingresó al comedor. Ella sabía que Remus llegaría probablemente ese día, pero no tuvo la certeza hasta que su primo se lo confirmó. Por pura casualidad, Draco lo había visto llegar al colegio antes del medio día y conociendo la relación de amistad que lo unía a su prima, le había comunicado a ella la presencia del hombre lobo en la institución.

Ella no había querido llegar temprano al comedor para evitar coincidir con su esposo, pero la impaciencia le ganaba terreno, así que llegó al momento en que Snape salía del salón. No intercambiaron ninguna mirada y menos una palabra. Cada cual siguió su camino como si no hubiera encontrado ninguna persona en su trayecto… era extraño verlos tratarse así, sobre todo si se sabía lo enamorados que se suponía que se encontraban.

La chica llegó hasta la mesa de los profesores y se acercó a saludar a su amigo. Luego de un par de besos y un estrecho abrazo, la joven se sentó a comer. Interpretó perfectamente el papel de la chica que se encuentra con una agradable pero inesperada visita. Ninguna de las personas del comedor podía deducir de su actitud, que la espera del hombre lobo estaba haciendo mella en sus nervios, por el contrario, podrían haber asegurado que estaba bastante sorprendida por la llegada de su antiguo pretendiente.

La joven siguió representando su papel. Se ubicó al lado de Remus y sostuvo con él una conversación intrascendente, que abarcaba desde el clima hasta las amistades que habían compartido a lo largo de los años. Cuando Remus terminó de comer, se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.

– Bueno Nymphadora, me alegra que te agrade el puesto que tienes y ojalá lo mantengas por muchos años – dijo el hombre lobo con una inclinación de cabeza.

– Gracias por los buenos deseos – le respondió ella – ¿por qué no vienes a tomar el té conmigo esta tarde?

– Será un placer – le respondió Remus – ¿nos vemos en tu despacho?

– Sí, será lo mejor – dijo la chica conciente de que un par de Slytherin se habían demorado lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En los jardines de Hogwarts cuatro Gryffindors intentaban sonsacar a un hombre lobo acerca de la chica que le había robado el sueño por algún tiempo.

Remus había intentado evadir las preguntas de sus jóvenes amigos, pero había sido imposible. Ellos tenían muy claro lo que deseaban saber y estaban seguros de que Lupin era la fuente adecuada.

– Chicos, Tonks es una gran chica y ustedes lo saben. Es cierto que ella se alejó de la Orden un tiempo, pero otros de nosotros también lo han hecho y no por eso corren un peligro mortal cada minuto del día.

– Remus – dijo Ginny tomando la palabra – vi la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

– Debes haberte confundido – dijo Remus intentando convencerla – ¿imaginas que Voldemort aceptaría una chica de sangre mezclada en su grupo de mortífagos?

Definitivamente ese era el mejor argumento que podía presentarles y parecía estar surtiendo efecto entre los chicos.

– Supongo que no… – dijo dudosa la pelirroja – pero nadie puede saber lo que Voldemort pretende¿no es así?

– Solo les puedo asegurar algo: ella es fiel a la Orden del Fénix y a Dumbledore… espero que eso sea suficiente para ustedes.

Lastimosamente no fue posible obtener más información del hombre lobo, pero su última afirmación contestaba perfectamente una de las preguntas que más les inquietaba. Solo faltaba conocer la respuesta de las otras dos.

Los chicos están bastante intrigados, los cuatro intentan averiguar más acerca de su amiga y la situación en la que se encuentra, pero la historia se desarrollará ajena a ellos. Para el siguiente capítulo los preparativos finales y la partida del matrimonio Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Como vieron la reconciliación no pasó de un beso, pero es que cada uno tiene su plan para la reunión de la semana siguiente, como se lo imaginarán eso es lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Prometo responder a todos los mensajes en el próximo capítulo… se que es más bonito que vayan en este pero no pudo ser; me disculpo de nuevo.


	31. A vísperas de la muerte

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic. Muchas gracias por seguir allí, también quiero agradecer a todos los que envían sus mensajes de apoyo, con comentarios y con preguntas. Este capítulo está dedicado a **_Alosca16_**, _**Oni Potter**_, **_RwanaLupin_**,**_ Ginger_**,**_ Karla_** y**_ Mariana_**. Quiero enviarle un especial abrazo a **_Sami_**, que se acordó que el divorcio es imposible en esta pareja; pues, por su rito matrimonial, se traduce inmediatamente en viudez… tengo la impresión de que **_Miss Andreina Snape_** también lo consideró…

Me complace anunciar que ya publiqué el fic de celebración de los 400 reviews. Lo subí el sábado en la mañana (acá en Costa Rica, no sé que hora sería en dónde estás leyendo esto…) y es un Snape – Hermione, espero que puedan leerlo y que les guste, se llama "**Si me doy cuenta**" y es basado en una canción que tiene el mismo nombre.

Las respuestas a los reviews están al final del capítulo.

**Capítulo XXXI: A vísperas de la muerte**

_Remus por fin llegó a Hogwarts a entregarle a su amiga lo necesario para desenmascarar a su marido frente a lord Voldemort. _

Después de hablar con los chicos un rato, Remus los había dejado en el jardín no sin antes indicarle a Harry que se mantendría en Hogwarts para celebrar Halloween con él. Harry solo deseaba que esa celebración no quisiera alargarla hasta la noche, pues él ya tenía planeada la velada con Ginny en la cena y el baile que se llevaría a cabo en el colegio.

Remus se dirigió un poco después al despacho de la señora Snape. Él sabía perfectamente su ubicación, puesto que había sido su oficina por un año completo cuando impartió esa materia en 1993. Al llegar al despacho, ingresó prontamente y luego de cerrar la puerta, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

– Me alegra mucho ver que te encuentras bien – dijo el hombre lobo – ¿cómo estás de ánimo?

– Perfectamente – le respondió ella – creí que estaría mucho más nerviosa y torpe estos días, pero misteriosamente estoy muy calmada…

– Verás que todo saldrá bien, nuestro contacto tiene todo preparado… no te preocupes – intentó consolarla Remus – además, Snape no va a dejarse vencer fácilmente.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni fácil ni difícilmente, él no va a dejarse vencer… – dijo con toda seguridad.

– Bien, me gusta esa actitud. ¿Tienes todo listo?

– Sí. Solo necesito que me entregues lo acordado, pero eso será la noche anterior al día de brujas, no quiero tenerlo antes.

– Será como lo dispongas – él la miró seriamente y le comentó su encuentro con los chicos. Después de explicarle el interrogatorio al que fue sometido, agregó – no sé si logré convencerlos, pero será necesario ingeniárnosla para dejarlos fuera de esto.

– No te preocupes, sus hormonas harán el trabajo por nosotros. Esa noche habrá cena y baile, solo debemos asegurarnos de que se emparejen adecuadamente.

A grandes rasgos, Nymphadora Snape le contó a Remus las ansias del corazón de cada uno de los cuatro chicos y luego de la sorpresa inicial, Lupin estuvo de acuerdo en hacer lo posible porque los jóvenes formaran las parejas adecuadas para la noche de brujas.

– En fin, supongo que Harry preferirá pasar el tiempo con Ginny que con un viejo hombre lobo – concluyó sonriendo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dumbledore había insistido en que debía quedarse en el castillo los días que requirieran sus planes con la señora Snape. Lupin no estaba tan convencido de que fuera buena idea, la luna llena sería en los días siguientes y sabía lo que la mayoría de los padres de familia opinaba sobre su presencia en Hogwarts, pero era la mejor manera de ayudar a sus amigos… Nymphadora y Severus, nunca pensó que podría llamarlos amigos a ambos, pero le agradaba.

Lo que más lo había impactado hasta el momento, no era ese cambio en su relación con la pareja, sino que se sintiera bien al tenerlo. Por un instante había temido que al estar de regreso hiciera renacer en él los sentimientos que creía muertos; pero eso no había sucedido, más bien sentía la añoranza de su querida Aliance Krum y esperaba ansiosamente el momento de regresar.

La habitación asignada a Remus contaba con una pequeña chimenea y se encontraba encendida en ese momento. Estaba pensando seriamente comunicarse con su novia para decirle los pormenores de su viaje, pero en ese preciso momento vio la cabeza de Severus Snape en medio del fuego.

– Lupin – dijo a modo de saludo.

– Hola Severus – le respondió el hombre lobo, mientras cambiaba de color el fuego y Snape se hacía presente en su habitación – ¿se puede saber porqué llegas de esa manera?

– No quería encontrarme a nadie. Nymphadora y yo estamos siendo vigilados constantemente – a grandes rasgos le contó lo del los Slytherin y su campaña en busca de información sobre el matrimonio.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – le preguntó el hombre lobo.

– Por medio de Draco – respondió Snape – me contó que su padre quería que le enviara información acerca de nosotros y que todos los mortífagos estaban solicitando lo mismo a sus hijos e hijas del colegio.

– ¿Nymphadora está enterada? – preguntó Remus – lo digo porque noté que no se hablan…

– Ahora sí lo sabe. Le pedí a Draco que se lo contara hace unos días.

– ¿Desde cuando los vigilan?

– Desde el día siguiente al comienzo del curso lectivo…

Remus lo miraba incrédulo, Snape sabía que los vigilaban desde hacía casi dos meses y había avisado a su esposa solo unos días antes.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo quedamente el hombre lobo.

Snape no parecía muy dispuesto a dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero pensándoselo mejor decidió contarle a su nuevo amigo lo que había pensado al respecto.

– Para mi misión debía estar en muy buenos términos con ella, pero decidí no cumplirla – dijo evitando comentar lo del hijo que debía procrear con ella para agradar a su señor – así que teníamos que dejarnos un poco de lado. No quiero que ella se vea perjudicada por mi decisión de no llevar a cabo la misión, así que debía hacer llegar a Voldemort la noticia de que yo la evitaba y ella buscaba acercarse a mí; eso la librará del castigo. Ahora que estamos cerca de ir a verlo era necesario que se enterara de que somos vigilados para que no intente arreglar las cosas entre nosotros antes de volver, además, debe dar la impresión de que va a quejarse con su señor por mi alejamiento…

Remus lo miraba bastante sorprendido, cada vez lo comprendía menos, pero definitivamente admiraba más su capacidad mental.

– Eso explica ese alejamiento entre ustedes. ¿Se lo has explicado? – preguntó con un poco de aprensión.

– Sabe la mayor parte, pero hay cosas de las que no enterará hasta que estemos en presencia de lord Voldemort. No quiero que intente impedir lo que tiene que suceder.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En el castillo del señor Tenebroso se notaba la emoción en el ambiente. Un grupo de mortífagos se preparaba para una misión. Estaban realmente animados, su señor les había asignado un trabajo sencillo pero interesante. No solo podrían llevarlo a cabo rápidamente, sino que tendrían la oportunidad de alejarse unos días del oscuro castillo.

Lord Voldemort había seleccionado a cuatro mortífagos grandes y fuertes para esta misión en particular. Deseaba que fueran fuertes y que pensaran poco para que no echaran todo por la borda solo por querer quedar bien con él. Para este trabajo quería gente que cumpliera sus indicaciones a raja tabla. Entre los elegidos se encontraban Crabble y Goyle; ellos eran ideales para no pensar… definitivamente ese era su fuerte.

Por supuesto el plan de acción había sido elaborado por alguien más, alguien que deseaba probar su valía en el grupo, un buen estratega. El plan era sencillo, solo entrar y tomar a la persona que buscaban. Lo realmente peligroso era llegar hasta el lugar, el bosque que rodeaba el sitio buscado era peligroso. Precisamente una de las razones que motivaron la escogencia de la fecha fue la cercanía de la luna llena, pues eso debilitaba a los hombres lobo del lugar pero no los convertía aun en mortalmente peligrosos… un día antes de la luna llena.

El grupo de asalto se encontraba ya en el bosque que rodeaba su objetivo. Los cuatro estaban escondidos entre los árboles y vigilaban lo que sucedía en los alrededores. La noche anterior a la de brujas era la elegida para el ataque y debían verificar las rutas de escape con las que contaban en caso de que ocurriera el inconveniente de verse atrapados.

Luego de verificar todos los detalles que habían recibido del mortífago que conocía a la perfección las especificaciones del lugar, el grupo se retiró del sitio; a la espera de la noche anterior a Halloween, que era la señalada para llevar a cabo lo que su señor les había solicitado.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando Severus Snape se fue de la habitación de Remus, él estaba mucho más inquieto que antes de su visita. Ahora se sentía observado hasta por las paredes. Daba gracias a Merlín que en su dormitorio no había retratos, pues ya sospechaba hasta de los más serios magos de la historia.

Estaba bastante cansado del viaje y deseaba irse a dormir, pero sabía que Aliance no iría a dormir hasta que él se comunicara con ella y le contara los detalles de su llegada a Hogwarts. Desde que había salido de su casa, no había dejado de comunicarse con ella una sola noche, así que se acercó a la chimenea e indicó las señas adecuadas para hablar con ella.

– Hola cariño – le saludó sonriente la chica – ¿todo ha ido bien?

– Sí – respondió sonriendo – todo parece estar a punto para el gran día. Y ¿tú como estás?

– Bien. Te extraño muchísimo.

– Lo siento, pero tenía que venir… – dijo disculpándose.

– No te preocupes, sabes que confío en ti – dijo enviándole un beso.

Remus no le había contado que sus amigos debían presentarse ante el señor Tenebroso en unos días, ni que ella y él tenían la marca tenebrosa. De hecho lo único que ella sabía de todo el asunto era que la joven era amiga de Remus y que él la ayudaba haciendo honor a esa amistad y al antiguo amor que sintió por ella. Ignoraba incluso que Snape era el otro espía que la Orden tenía en la guarida del señor Tenebroso, pero adolecía de una terrible falta de curiosidad con respecto a las vidas ajenas, así que nunca preguntó nada; su curiosidad se limitaba al campo científico.

Luego de un intercambio de frases melosas y de un sin fin de recomendaciones de uno y otro, Remus Lupin pudo por fin ir a dormir, y sus sueños fueron muy dulces, pensando invariablemente en la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en Bulgaria.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería los días se suceden con una tremenda rapidez cuando se espera alguna fecha especial, pues los preparativos consumen las energías de todos los estudiantes del lugar. Los únicos que no parecían interesados en mezclarse con esta vorágine, eran cuatro chicos de Gryffindor, cada uno tenía su pareja para la gran noche, pero los problemas que corroían sus mentes, les impedían disfrutar al máximo lo que estaban por vivir.

Dos días antes de Halloween, Remus intentó tranquilizarlos lo suficiente para que todos pudieran disfrutar la actividad del citado día; pero sobre todo para que dejaran de buscar respuestas a preguntas que no debían estarse haciendo y no fueran a entorpecer los planes del matrimonio Snape. Una conversación con ellos cuatro le dio una tenue luz de cómo mantenerlos al margen de Severus y Nymphadora durante el día de brujas.

– ¡No lo comprendes Remus! – insistía Ginny – ella no está feliz. Un día nos dijo que amaba a Snape y que era lo mejor que le había sucedido; pero desde que están en Hogwarts, cada vez se ven más alejados…

– Por un momento pensamos que era necesario que no se vieran muy juntos – le explicó Harry – ya sabes, para que no llamaran mucho la atención sobre ellos, pero ¡es que ni siquiera se hablan!

– En eso se equivocan – les dijo el hombre lobo – lo que sucede es que no pueden andar como dos periquitos de amor el día entero (N/A: aquí se conoce como periquitos de amor a los que deben tenerse de dos en dos en las jaulas para que no se mueran de tristeza.).

– Comprendo que no puedan estar compartiendo todo el día, pero ¿ni siquiera las comidas? – puntualizó Ginny – creo que hay algo más que eso.

– Te equivocas – aseguró Remus – Nymphadora me dijo que para el día de brujas iban a estar libres y que aprovecharían para estar juntos¿por qué lo diría si no estuvieran juntos?

– ¿Van a salir? – pregunto Harry con una nueva duda surgiendo en su mente.

– No – le respondió Lupin previendo que los chicos intentaran seguirlos – creo que mencionó el mantenerse juntos todo el día en su habitación… – les dijo con intención de que no se acercaran tampoco a verificar su información.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se sonrojaron ante las palabras de su amigo, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Víktor Krum estaba bastante preocupado. Su señor le había asignado la tarea de elaborar un plan de acción. Era sencillo y estaba seguro de haber cumplido a la perfección la orden recibida, esa era precisamente su preocupación. El plan se iba a llevar a cabo, y probablemente iba a resultar… se sentía mal, pero también sabía que otro mortífago podía haber sido mucho más cruel y sanguinario, así que era un alivio saber que al menos no había previsto matar a nadie.

Le preocupaba que los cuatro designados para llevar a cabo su plan eran bastante brutos, en todo el sentido de la palabra; no solo no eran inteligentes, sino que además, eran capaces de usar ciegamente la fuerza bruta para conseguir lo que deseaban y eso era peligroso para la persona objetivo del ataque.

El señor Tenebroso parecía complacido con el resultado de su trabajo e incluso le había prometido que le permitiría hablar con la persona prisionera cuando se encontrara en el castillo oscuro… el problema sería que él iba a estar presente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ni Harry ni Ginny estaban dispuestos a creerle a Remus de buenas a primeras. Ellos sospechaban que su amiga no era feliz y sobre todo, que estaba en graves problemas así que luego de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tuvo Ginny ese día, aprovechó para conversar con su amiga.

– Hola Tonks – la saludó la chica cuando la profesora salía del salón de clases – ¿cómo has estado?

– Bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo van tus preparativos para el baile?

– Ya tengo casi todo, Hermione me ayudó mucho para poner a la moda la antigua túnica de gala de mamá – dijo orgullosamente – pero no sé cómo peinar mi cabello, tal vez tu puedas ayudarme.

La señora Snape estuvo a punto de decirle que lo haría con gusto, pero ese día, sabía que no podría disponer ni siquiera de un minuto¿qué decirle a la chica? Se suponía que los profesores debían estar en el baile, así que lo lógico era decirle que estaría fuera del castillo durante ese día, pero recordando las charlas que los chicos habían tenido hasta el momento con Remus, decidió jugarse una nueva carta.

– Me temo que no podré – le dijo sonriéndole – el director nos ha eximido a Severus y a mi de asistir a la actividad… así que no estaré…mos disponibles – dijo acentuando su última afirmación de manera que la chica comprendiera que si iba a estar disponible pero solo para su esposo.

– ¡Oh¡Vaya! – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose violentamente – creo que es mejor que le pida a Lavander que me ayude con mi cabello.

– Estoy segura de que ella lo hará muy bien.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El día anterior a Halloween, un grupo de mortífagos se encontraba en un claro del bosque. Se encontraban preparados para llevar a cabo su misión. Habían visto a un hombre en el lugar, y según las referencias que tenían, debía ser un licántropo, se veía débil y vulnerable, y debía haber más; pero no fue atacado, sus órdenes eran pasar inadvertidos, esperar a la noche y secuestrar a su objetivo.

Todo había salido según el contacto interno les había dicho, no habían tenido problemas para llegar y habían podido ubicar todos los puntos que él les señaló.

Conforme fue cayendo la noche, los mortífagos se fueron acercando a su objetivo… podían verlo perfectamente, se encontraba solitario dentro del edificio pero el plan que les proporcionaron comprendía la manera de que saliera. Solo tenían que hacerle creer que alguien estaba en peligro, su afán de ayudar a los demás iba a ser su perdición. Un simple _repitere_, sería suficiente. Habían conseguido la voz de una chica pidiendo auxilio…

– _Repitere_ – dijo Crabble muy quedamente apuntando a su garganta y seguidamente la edificación que tenía al frente. Su boca se movió articulando palabras que solo en la casa frente a él podían escucharse. Era la voz de una chica que gritaba – ¡Auxilio¡Alguien ayúdeme¡Déjeme, suélteme¡Ahhhhhhh!

La voz sonaba desesperada, la chica parecía estar en grave peligro. Los gritos venían del bosque y se repetían. La persona dentro del edificio no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su varita y salió en ayuda de la mujer.

Todo sucedió en unos pocos segundos.

Al salir de la casa en que se encontraba, no pudo ver a nadie ni atacando ni siendo atacado. Rápidamente se dirigió al bosque con sus sentidos completamente atentos y sin hacer el menor ruido, pues no deseaba alertar a los malhechores. Al no hacer ruido, las personas que vigilaban su casa no se enteraron de que Aliance Krum había salido sola a intentar rescatar a la chica en peligro y que se internaba velozmente en el bosque que rodeaba su casa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus Lupin se encontraba esa noche en el despacho de la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para que todos en el castillo supieran que esa noche se reunirían a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin, únicos que vigilaban al matrimonio Snape, no encontraron extraño que dos amigos de años se decidieran por reunirse a jugar. El único que tuvo sospechas fue Draco Malfoy¿tanto tiempo sin verse y pretendían jugar ajedrez? No le parecía lógico. Su nana, Elanor, le había comentado la gran amistad que unía a Nymphadora con el hombre lobo y como ella misma creía, mucho tiempo antes, que si ella se casaba la primera opción la tendría Lupin. El rubio comprendió que su prima intentaba hablar a solas con el hombre lobo, mantuvo la boca callada y se limitó a observar al licántropo dirigirse al despacho de Nymphadora.

Era extraño, si bien Remus llevaba un tablero de ajedrez en sus manos cuando se encaminaba a la oficina de su amiga, también parecía llevar algo más entre sus ropas, pero no podía asegurar que era. De todas maneras, él era el único que se había enterado y no se lo diría a nadie.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_El día siguiente es decisivo para muchas personas: Severus Snape y Nymphadora Snape deberán presentarse ante lord Voldemort para recibir su premio o su castigo por las misiones que les asignaron._

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Gracias por los mensajes que enviaron para los capítulos 29 y 30, aquí están las respuestas a ellos:

**_Abby Lockharth_**: hola niña, que me encanta saber que segues por acá. Vi que estás publicando un fic pero no es de Harry Potter… espero que pronto tengas tiempo para escribir (y así poder actualizar…) el de Remus, pero sé que la inspiración viene cuando le da la gana y, a veces cuando llega, no hay tiempo de atenderla… espero que no te pase así, pero si sucede ¡ni modo!

**_Alosca16_**: Hola chica, no puedo creer que tenga una paisana leyendo este fic (aparte de mi hermanita…) me alegra mucho que te guste… no puedo creer que te leyeras los 30 capítulos en veinte horas… ¡eres como flash! Me alegra que te guste la idea del fic, la verdad es que esta pareja me parece muy interesante. El primer fic que escribí fue sobre ellos y la verdad es que me hizo gracia que casi no hubieran de ellos, mi hermanita me impulsó a publicarlo y desde entonces estoy por acá. ¿De qué parte de Costa Rica eres? Yo soy de la capital. Gracias por seguir por ac� espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**_Chica Felton Malfoy_**: hola niña, mira que me dejaste un pedazo de review¡mil gracias! Me encanta que volvieras a dejarme mensajes, siempre estás muy acertada en tus intervenciones. Verás que Draco no tiene mucha relevancia en el resto de la historia, aunque eso no signifique que deje de salir… en este, ya viste ¿no? verás que luego lo vuelvo a mencionar. Con respecto a Aliance y Remus, pues las cosas entre ellos van bien, pero no siempre van a estar así, y no me refiero a que se peleen; sino que hay circunstancias en la vida que hace que las cosas varíen. Con Snape, pues es cierto que estaba celoso del lobito, pero sabe que su esposa lo ama solo a él y eso le da fuerza para seguir adelante. Supongo que ahora su espíritu de sacrificio se sentirá animado. Bellatrix sigue con las suyas, ahora quiere vengarse de Krum por que no pudo seducirlo, pero verás que no es tal fácil como ella cree. Los chicos son una monada, pero verás que las cosas entre ellos van despacio… Lo del divorcio, pues eso está por verse, recuerda que ellos no pueden divorciarse por que el que lo proponga moriría al aceptar el otro, esa es una de las consecuencias del rito que usaron para casarse, así que… ahí te lo dejo para que lo medites.

**_Dany Black_**¡hola wapa! Me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara, como puedes ver ya las cosas comienzan a suceder un poco más de prisa y los chicos sospechan más de la cuenta. Cccomo ves intento actualizar a tiempo…

**_Edysev_**: Hola chica, vi que me enviaste una lectora (tu hermanita) yo hago lo mismo con mi hermana cuando en una historia sale Sirius… lo que pasa es que tiene menos tiempo que yo, así que no siempre puede leer todo lo que le envío. Gracias por las palabras de ánimo, de verdad que la universidad es todo un lío, pero como vale la pena, pues bajamos la cabeza y seguimos trabajando fuerte. Estoy contenta porque ya solo me queda un examen, pero los trabajos son los que no me dejan levantar cabeza. Bueno, la verdad es que escribir me da un respiro, aunque no siempre tenga el tiempo que quisiera para hacerlo. Bueno, por el momento me alegra tener tantos mensajes (aunque eso quiere decir que pronto tendré otra celebración entre manos…) y sobre todo que a la gente le guste la historia, espero que te gustara el capítulo.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola chica, me encanta recibir tus mensajes. Leí el final de tu fic sobre Hermione y Snape, fue muy lindo, espero que escribas más sobre ellos. Vi que estás publicando otro, pero no he tenido chance de leerlo, intentaré hacerlo la siguiente semana. Con los niños, creo que lo que pasa es que a ratos no sé que ponerlos a hacer, pero por ahí vamos viendo a ver que sucede con ellos, lo que sí te digo es que no son decisivos en el fic. Con Remus, pues viste que aunque dejó sola a Aliance sigue en comunicación con ella, aunque ahora… pues las cosas son así, ella está en la mira de Voldemort.

**_Florence Rose_**: Wapa! Como me entristece saber que no vamos a estar en contacto por algún tiempo, espero que logres conseguir conección pronto, pero si no es así, no te preocupes que la vida es bella y eso te dará tiempo de explorar nuevas cosas y acumular nuevas experiencias… ya lo verás. Gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyendo. Por cierto, ya tu amiga me envió el capítulo.

**_Ginger_**: gracias por el mensaje, tienes razón algunos pasajes son un poco cursis, pero intento que sean los suficientemente pasables como para que no empalaguen. Me alegra que me lo digas, por que eso me ayuda a ver como presento las escenas más romanticonas sin que se lleguen a hacer pesadas. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola wapa, gracias por el mensaje, tienes razón en lo del tiempo, cuando nos damos cuenta no tenemos tiempo de absolutamente nada. Esta semana que pasó tuve examen de Álgebra abstracta y no tuve chance casi de nada, por suerte ya pasó y ahora solo tengo que esperar el resultado. Bueno chica, muchas gracias por seguir este fic y espero saber pronto de vos.

**_Karla_**: hola chica, me encanta que te gustara el fic, a mi me gusta la pareja, aunque para algunas personas resulta rara. Gracias por enviar tu e-mail, espero que te llegara mi correo. Bueno amiga, gracias por leer y enviar tu mensaje. Con respecto a tu pregunta, me temo que no la puedo contestar todavía, pero lo haré más adelante, cuando no mate el final del fic…

**_Kymie_**: hola wapa, no te preocupes por lo del mensaje, sabes que a veces el tiempo está en nuestra contra y no nos damos cuenta de cómo pasa de veloz. Yo la semana anterior casi no estuve conectada, así que tambien me falta leer muchos capítulos y enviar un montón de reviews. No sé cuanto te habrá clarificado el panorama este capítulo, pero te aseguro que en el siguiente vas a ver el camino mucho más claro (aunque no por eso completo…)

**_Laurana Malfoy Rin_**: hola chica, me encanta recibir tus mensajes, supongo que esta semana que pasó debe habérseme ido alguna actualización tuya sin leer, pero te prometo ponerme al día… ahora que salí del examen de álgebra voy a tener un poquitito más de tiempo. Me temo que la participación de los chicos no será muy importante en cuanto al drama de la pareja principal en el castillo de Voldemort, pues como comprenderás ellos no estarán allí. Pero las cosas en Hogwarts si van a tener que ver con ellos… Con respecto a Krum, pues parece ser que tenías un poco de razón ¿no? Él es experto en sobrevivir, pero eso no quiere decir nada¿o sí? Bueno, espero que te gustara este capítulo y que me envíes tus conjeturas sobre lo que sucederá.

**_Larzuwa_**: hola chica, gracias por leer el fic, sobre todo por comenzar a hacerlo cuando lleva tantos capítulos. Gracias por los piropos, me encanta que te parezca tan maravilloso el fic y la pareja. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, no dudes en dejarlo… intentaré responderlo sin "matar" la historia.

**_Marcela9_**: hola chica, felicidades! Tú sabes por qué. Gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyendo el fic… ya verás que si lo termino, no lo voy a dejar a medio palo. Sorry por lo de Krum, pero es que no se me ocurre cómo emparejarlo, claro que puedo dejarlo con Bella… estoy segura de que a ella no le molestaría.

**_Mariana_**: hola chica, eres una lectora muy veloz, mira que en unos cuantos días te pusiste al día con tantos capítulos. Me alegra que te guste el fic, sé que la pareja no es usual, pero a mi me hace gracia imaginarlos juntos.

**_Marissastack_**: hola wapa, me alegra que tu computadora esté ya en funcionamiento¡es terrible estar desconectado! Bueno, la verdad es que yo por los exámenes estuve un poco alejada la semana pasada, pero no sabes la falta que me hizo… gracias por leer y dejar mensaje.

**_MeilinSnape_**: hola chica ¿cómo te va? Vi que ya estás publicando nuevamente, espero que pronto sigas con el fic de la sobrinita de Snape, que me encanta. Veo que tienes una nueva cuenta, creo que es lo mejor, así te evitas los problemas. No te preocupes por lo del review del capítulo 29, me complace saber que lo leíste y te gustó. Poco a poco iré respondiendo tus preguntas (menos la de los caramelos de limón…) ya verás lo que los chicos hacen para conquistar a sus amigas… espero que me quede bien, porque nunca escribo de parejas de chicos… bueno, gracias por el mensaje, por seguir leyendo y por estar allí.

**_Miss Andreina Snape_**: hola amiga, que bueno que sigas por estos rumbos. Me encanta que te guste y sobre todo que notaras lo de la pregunta de Snape¿recuerdas lo del rito de matrimonio? Pues está muy relacionado con eso, estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo bastante aproximado a lo que tengo planeado (ambas tenemos la mente un poco retorcida para esas cosas¿o no?), espero con ansias ver las conjeturas que haces. Por cierto, no te desanimes por lo de tu fic, sabes que algunas somos muy fieles y adoramos tu historia, yo espero con muchas ansias que actualices…

**_Nariko_**: Hola wapa, espero que ya hayas salido de tu época de exámenes y que obtuvieras las mejores calificaciones. Me alegra que estés de regreso… Respecto a la idea que das para la participación de Remus en este drama, tengo que decirte que no es ese el papel de nuestro lobito favorito. En realidad su trabajo es un poco más logístico que de acción, ya lo verás. Con respecto a Aliance, pues viste que las cosas se le complican a la chica… Me alegra que te gustara lo del beso, creo que fue muy tierno que por fin pudieran hablar, pero como viste no llegaron a más por que Snape no se quiere arriesgar a echarlo todo por la borda. Espero que te gustara este capítulo y que las cosas no se vayan más allá de lo que pensabas.

**_Nisse_**: hola chica, gracias por sacar un tiempito y dejarme un mensaje, es muy reconfortante recibirlos. Como verás ya están a las vísperas de Halloween y eso quiere decir que el siguiente capítulo está lleno de acción, espero que te guste como sigue esto. Bueno, gracias y me alegra que sigas leyendo.

**_Ony potter_**: hola chica, muchas gracias por el mensaje. Te cuento que lo recibí cuando estaba actualizando y me hizo mucha ilusión recibir reviews a minutos de subir el capítulo. Me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja. A mi me encantan y con "grabado a fuego" fue que me animé a escribir algo para esta página… así que me alegra que también te guste. Muchas gracias por el halago, no sé si seré realmente tan buena como dices, pero me alegra que te lo parezca. Bueno, gracias por seguir el fic y espero que te siga gustando.

**_Pupi chan_**: hola niña, gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejarme un mensajito. Sé que los niños son un poco desesperantes con sus idas y venidas, pero son adolescentes en su primer amor, creo que es dulce que se cuestionen tantas cosas, en fin que de todas maneras no puedo resolver lo de ellos muy pronto, porque todavía quedan unos cuántos capítulos… Bueno, gracias por leer y seguir por estos lugares.

**_RwanaLupin_**: hola chica, me alegra que te guste este fic aunque su personaje principal sea Snape. Lupin es un gran chico y por eso me parece que en el fondo va a llegar a ser amigo de Snape y como verás, así es como los pongo, es una relación extraña la que los une, pero en el fondo se quieren. Me alegra que Reyka te convenciera de leer el fic, porque al no ser Snape el objeto de tu afecto, tus opiniones son más objetivas que las mías y eso es de mucha ayuda para mi. No te preocupes si no dejas mensaje en todos los capítulos (no te negaré que me encanta recibirlos…) pero sé que el tiempo es muy tirano y no siempre nos permite hacer todo lo que queremos o nos apetece. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi forma de escribir (¡Ana está roja como una tomate!) eres muy motivadora.

**_Safrie_**: hola chica¿cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no sabía de vos. Me encanta que sigas por acá. Por cierto¿seguirá el programa de Snape y McGonagall? Espero que sí, por que es muy divertido. No te preocupes por lo de dejar review en todos los capítulos, no puedo negarte que es precioso recibirlos, pero el tiempo apremia y no siempre es posible, lo comprendo. Me hace gracia que pongas a Pascual dentro de la familia Snape, pero tienes razón, no sería bueno que quedaran solos, pero no sabemos que deparará el destino para estos dos ¿o no? Tienes razón con lo de Aliance y Remus… con Krum, pues el chico sabe defenderse y sacar partido de sus acciones, ya verás que todo le sale relativamente bien.

**_Sami_**: Hola chica, como dije al comienzo de esta actualización fuiste muy aguda al darte cuenta de que la petición de divorcio no puede llegar a suceder en la realidad; si te fijas bien, Snape lo que le pregunta es que diría **si **le pidiera el divorcio, obviamente no se lo está pidiendo, solo está tanteando el terreno. Me alegra que te gustara la dedicación del capítulo, me parece que leer tantos capítulos de un porrazo merece al menos eso. Por cierto, ignoraba que eras de Perú, dicen que es un lugar muy bello y por eso lo usé para una parte del fic. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el sur… y no quería traer a Snape a mi país (por que ¡no lo hubiera dejado irse!) así que lo mandé por aquellos lares… bueno, gracias por seguir por acá y espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**_Vika Riddle_**: hola wapa, me alegra que me dejaras el link, por él pude llegar a tu historia, está muy interesante, creo que tiene mucho potencial, aunque me suena rara la pareja Harry – Luna. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado.


	32. El día D

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic, quiero agradecerles por seguir allí y sobre todo por que han tenido la paciencia de esperar cada capítulo. Gracias también por los mensajes que me enviaron tanto para el capítulo anterior como para el fic de celebración de los 400 reviews "Si me doy cuenta", me alegra que les gustara, esa era precisamente la idea.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a las personas que enviaron un mensaje para el fic de celebración: **luna – wood**, **SBM-Angie**, **Galilea**, **TercySScloe**, **MeilinSnape**, **Marisol Black**, **Strega – in – progress**, **Laurana – Malfoy – Rin**, **Sara Fénix Black**, **Edysev**, **Safrie**, **Kymie**, **Ophelia Dakker**, **Miss Andreina Snape** y **Akasha Bennington**. Gracias por el mensaje y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.

Las respuestas a los mensajes en la parte de abajo…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

_Todos han llevado a cabo lo que les asignaron, ahora es el momento de ver si todo lo planeado provoca el resultado deseado… engañar a lord Voldemort._

**Capítulo XXXII: El día D**

Los mortífagos habían seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones que recibieron de lord Voldemort. Sabían que Víktor Krum había elaborado el plan y eso les había dado seguridad. Nadie mejor que él conocía Bulgaria y las costumbres de su hermana…

La chica había luchado valientemente contra ellos. Cuando descubrió que era todo una trampa se había defendido y, dos de los hombres designados para atraparla regresaban gravemente heridos. Estarían fuera de acción al menos un par de semanas.

Aliance estaba bastante sorprendida. Su hermano le había avisado que algo se tramaba en su contra y le había indicado que la atacarían. Según él querían su poción para convertirse en lobo fuera de la luna llena, pero ¿ignoraban que no funcionaba durante el período en que los hombres lobos sufren su transformación¿por qué la atrapaban ahora? Aun faltaba una semana para que la poción pudiera ser elaborada y utilizada.

Después de su captura, había sido llevada a su propia casa y de chimenea en chimenea habían llegado a una casa a las afueras de un pueblo. De ahí la habían llevado hasta un castillo bastante tenebroso… y no tuvo dudas: empezaba el nuevo día en los dominios de lord Voldemort.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nymphadora Snape estaba preparándose para partir. Sabía que el viaje sería corto, por medio la red flu viajarían hasta una casita a las afueras del pueblo en que se encontraba el castillo de lord Voldemort; luego, caminarían hasta ese odiado lugar.

Había verificado una y otra vez que llevaba todas las cosas que ocupaba… sobre todo el material para cumplir su misión. No podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa, la incertidumbre en que se encontraba estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo.

Unos toques en su puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Debía ser su marido, pues ya era hora de que salieran rumbo a su cita. Ya estaba lista, se había vestido completamente de negro, su cabello y sus ojos eran hoy de ese color y, lastimosamente, su ánimo hacía juego con su vestimenta. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió suavemente.

– Hola preciosa¿estás lista? – le preguntó su marido entrando en la habitación.

– Sí – respondió ella reduciendo el fardo que había en la mesa y colocándolo en su bolsillo – es hora de que partamos.

Snape caminó hasta la mascota de su esposa y le dejó un poco de comida. Luego de esto, se dirigió a la chimenea y se reunió con su mujer que lo esperaba ya en ese lugar.

Nymphadora Snape partió primero. Sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea y desapareció. Segundos después su marido aparecía a su lado en la sala de una desvencijada casita, la vivienda estaba completamente deshabitada. Solo estaban ellos dos… pero los dos sabían que en ese lugar, lo más probable era que estuvieran vigilados.

Como en un acuerdo tácito cada uno comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, iban en completo silencio, no cruzaron miradas en ningún momento y avanzaron como si no se conocieran, es más, como si fueran viajeros solitarios.

Después de caminar cerca de un par de horas, se encontraron a las puertas del castillo del señor Tenebroso… ya no había marcha atrás, adentro les esperaba su destino… la vida o la muerte, para uno de ellos o para ambos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Víktor Krum no se encontraba en su mejor día. Desde que había entrado a formar parte del grupo del señor Oscuro, nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Si se le miraba de frente no se notaba ningún cambio en él, pero por dentro llevaba una tropa que marchaba ruidosamente en su cabeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cada uno de los dramas que se desarrollarían ese día en el castillo, pero temía que surgieran imprevistos que echaran todo por la borda.

Su hermana había llegado temprano en la mañana. No había podido verla aun, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Voldemort gozaba con la tortura de sus prisioneros y la mejor manera lastimar a Aliance era dejarle ver que su hermanito se había convertido en un mortífago. Así que sería llamado a alguna hora del día para que viera a la chica, esa reunión era la que más temía, pues requeriría de su mayor concentración para interpretar su papel sin levantar sospechas; pero confiaba en salir victorioso de ese trance.

En esos momentos ingresaba al gran salón del castillo. Ese era el lugar en que se llevarían a cabo las sesiones de ese día. Era la habitación más grande del lugar y en ella se encontraban casi todos los mortífagos principales. Faltaban unos pocos, pues la reunión estaba programada para dentro de dos horas. La mayoría de los presentes pertenecían permanentemente al castillo y los que vivían fuera se iban sumando poco a poco a la reunión, el matrimonio Snape aun no se había presentado, pero todos sabían que llegarían, pues Bellatrix y Lucius se habían encargado de comunicarles que debían rendir cuentas sobre misiones específicas.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sentada a los pies de lord Voldemort y en su rostro se veía una cruel sonrisa. La conversación entre ellos se había llevado a cabo en la mente de la mujer así que nadie sabía el motivo de su alegría; pero Krum estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. ¿Tendría que ver con los "mortífagos" que aun no llegaban? Se temía que la respuesta era afirmativa…

El día avanzaba y aun no comenzaba la reunión. Tampoco llegaba el matrimonio Snape, pero todos sabían que el camino de la cabaña al castillo era largo y debía hacerse a pie, además, eran los últimos en partir para la reunión. Krum intentaba verse impasible y lo conseguía bastante bien. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido procedente de la puerta… alguien más había llegado y él sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus intentaba comunicarse con Aliance, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos. La chica debía estar fuera de la casa, era la única explicación posible. ¿Debería ir a ver que sucedía? No era una mujer que le gustara ser sobreprotegida, pero él estaba preocupado… ¿y si le había ocurrido algo, Krum había hablado del interés de Voldemort por lo que ella hacía, pero eso no podía haber sido antes de la importante reunión que se llevaría a cabo el día de hoy ¿no?

El hombre lobo no aguantaba más, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Tenía que comunicarse con alguien y pronto.

– ¿Rómulo? – dijo asomándose por la chimenea del hombre lobo.

– Amigo Remus – le saludó el licántropo – ¡qué sorpresa verte por acá

– A mi también me alegra verte. ¿Sabes algo de Aliance? No me responde…

– ¿Cómo?Acabas de conquistarla y ya te está dando esquinazo? – pero al ver la cara de Lupin decidió dejar las bromas para luego – Debe estar en el laboratorio, sabes que cuando está ahí se olvida de todo y de todos…

– ¿Podrías ir a ver si la encuentras? Se supone que debo estar todo el día en Hogwarts…

– Claro, me comunicaré lo más pronto que pueda.

– Gracias, amigo.

– Sabes que es un placer ayudar, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con Aliance Krum.

Los licántropos se despidieron y Remus se dirigió al gran comedor, allí encontraría a Dumbledore y podría informarle de sus preocupaciones.

– Buenos días Remus – le saludó el director cuando el hombre lobo salía de su habitación.

– Profesor, no sabe lo que necesitaba encontrarlo…

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Es Aliance – dijo seriamente – no responde, me preocupa que algo pueda haberle sucedido.

– Pero dijiste que había alguien cuidándola¿no te ha dado noticias?

– Va a averiguar y se comunicará conmigo, pero luego de lo que nos dijo Krum, temo lo peor.

– No te preocupes antes de tiempo, ya veremos lo que tu amigo dice… tal vez solo está muy concentrada en su trabajo.

– Eso espero – respondió resignado Lupin.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al comedor escolar, pero el desayuno no fue grato para Lupin, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal. Un grupo de chicos notó su nerviosismo y uno de ellos lo esperó a la salida del salón.

– ¡Hola Remus¿Te sientes bien?

– Por supuesto Harry¿por qué estaría mal? – dijo intentando parecer despreocupado y sonriendo para dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

– No lo sé – contestó el chico sonriéndole a la vez – me alegra que estés aquí.

– La idea era pasar esta fecha contigo, ya sabes, en familia – dijo el hombre lobo al ver al joven Goyle cerca de ellos.

Harry lo miró intensamente, sabía que algo preocupaba a su amigo, pero estaban cerca de demasiada gente para que éste se atreviera a decirle nada, lo mejor era hablar con él en privado.

– Tienes razón, eres casi la única familia que me queda… – le dijo el chico – ¿tienes unos minutos? Tengo algo importante que contarte.

– Por supuesto Harry, ahora tengo que atender un asunto importante¿te parece si nos vemos antes del almuerzo?

– Perfecto – dijo el chico.

Remus llegó presuroso a sus habitaciones, en ellas flotaba un pergamino procedente de su chimenea. Se apresuró a abrirlo y leer su contenido. Su rostro reflejó una gran preocupación y se dirigió velozmente a hablar con Dumbledore; Aliance había desaparecido y no había rastros de ella, lo único que Rómulo había encontrado fue una careta de mortífago en la estancia de la chica.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La reunión de mortífagos estaba por comenzar, solo faltaba el matrimonio Snape para que estuvieran todos presentes. Un sonido delante de la puerta de entrada del castillo, avisó a todos sus moradores la llegada de los dos faltantes… el mayor grupo de magos oscuros del Reino Unido se encontraba reunido en ese lugar.

Las dos nuevas figuras penetraron en la estancia. Contrario a la última imagen que presentaron al grupo en ocasiones anteriores, llegaban un poco separados el uno del otro. Era notable que ninguno de los dos buscaba la cercanía del otro… una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange al percibirlo, su sobrina no buscaba la casi inexistente protección que le brindaba Snape; eso era reconfortante.

– La próxima semana un grupo de ustedes atacará Hogwarts y me traerá a Harry Potter… – dijo la voz siseante de lord Voldemort – no van a fallar… para eso les tengo una sorpresa.

Una hermosa mujer apareció al lado del señor Oscuro. Se notaba un poco asustada, pero su mirada denotaba entereza y determinación. Varios de los presentes comprendieron lo que eso significaba: sería torturada con el fin de doblegarla… algunos de los presentes sintieron erizarse su espalda al mirar a la chica; unos por que deseaban que fuera desechada por su señor y les fuera entregada y otros, menos aun, por que sabían que iba a sufrir… y nada podían hacer en ese momento para salvarla.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Se la llevaron! – exclamó Lupin al ingresar en el despacho de Dumbledore solo unos minutos después de leer la nota de Rómulo.

Dumbledore se levantó prontamente de su asiento y se dirigió al hombre lobo; tomó la nota que este llevaba en la mano y la leyó ávidamente.

– No hubo marca tenebrosa como en los ataques regulares de mortífagos – susurró Remus – ¿habrá sido obra de alguien más?

– No lo creo, si alguien más lo hubiera hecho habría puesto la marca en lugar de dejar una careta… fueron ellos.

– ¿Por qué no dejaron marca? – dijo Remus mirando profundamente a su mentor.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes. La expresión de tristeza de Lupin era evidente y la de preocupación de Dumbledore realmente alarmante, por fin el director habló tranquilamente.

– Por que sabían que ella estaba custodiada por hombres lobo, sabían que debían entrar quedamente por ella para no alarmar al grupo del bosque. La marca los habría atraído inmediatamente, la máscara es suficiente para decirnos que fueron ellos… Krum entregó a su hermana.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La reunión comenzó casi inmediatamente, Voldemort parecía ignorar la presencia de Aliance, pero era perfectamente consciente de que era admirada por todos los presentes. Algunos la veían con curiosidad, intentando descifrar qué interés tenía su señor en ella, otros la miraban con prevención¿sería alguien peligroso a quien su amo había traído para algo específico y que intentaba engañarlos con esa mirada?

Las otras dos mujeres del lugar la miraban de manera muy diferente. Ambas la veían con curiosidad, una sabía de su inminente llegada, pues su señor le había comentado de la ayuda que supondría esa mujer para la misión que llevarían a cabo ella y Lucius la semana siguiente. Aun así, no parecía feliz de que la mujer fuera tan atractiva, pues podía sentir la mirada que todos los mortífagos varones le dirigían.

La otra chica, un poco más joven que las otras dos, notaba que la mujer que había aparecido con la cara descubierta era valiente, pero también sabía que estaba nerviosa e intentaba ocultarlo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella¿se doblegaría? Si lo hacía, trabajaría para el señor Tenebroso y no tendría vuelta atrás, si no lo hacía… era mejor no pensar lo que le esperaría; los mortífagos y en especial el señor Oscuro podían ser muy creativos cuando de torturas se trataba. Nymphadora regresó rápidamente toda su atención a lo que se hablaba en la reunión, definitivamente no era el momento para desconcentrarse, por nada ni por nadie.

Aliance notó con horror como se planeaba el uso de la poción que ella había inventado para volver lobos a los hombres fuera del período de luna llena. No le sorprendió que hablaran de ella, pues sabía por medio de su hermano que era la razón por la que la habían llevado hasta allá. Ella y Lupin habían hecho planes para protegerla, pero ninguno pensó que los mortífagos atacarían una semana antes de que ella pudiera elaborar la poción¿sería que no sabían que solo podía ser elaborada y utilizada fuera del período de luna llena, de ser así tendría que convencerlos de que no podía elaborarla aun… y alargar su estancia en ese lugar. Pero estaba preocupada no por eso, sino por que estaba siendo testigo de esa reunión… ella estaba escuchando sus planes y era testigo de todo lo que se fraguaba en ese momento… eso solo podía significar una cosa: que no pensaban dejarla en libertad en ningún momento y si no se unía a ellos, moriría.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus se encontraba en un estado de ánimo lamentable. Le había fallado a Aliance, a su dulce Aliance… ella estaba ahora en manos de esos asesinos y seguramente iban a tener problemas para hacerla cooperar. Sabía que la chica no seguiría sus ordenes voluntariamente y que iban a tener que obligarla. ¿Qué podía hacer él? La respuesta era obvia: Nada. En estos momentos solo podían esperar para que los infiltrados les dijeran lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ¿y si Krum había entregado realmente a su hermana? Si esto era cierto, tanto ella como el matrimonio Snape estaban condenados a morir, pues Víktor tenía todo el juego en sus manos, sabía que Severus era un traidor y que intentaba proteger a su esposa, sabía que él la amaba y que por lo tanto era su punto débil y sabía casi todos los planes que se habían desarrollado hasta el momento.

La preocupación se hacía evidente en el rostro del licántropo, que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación. Faltaba todavía una hora para el almuerzo y esperaba la llegada de Harry. El chico y él tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque él ignoraba el tema del que hablarían. ¿Qué podría estar preocupando al joven héroe¿sabría algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Escuchó unos suaves toques en su puerta y se dispuso a abrirla. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un hermoso par de ojos verdes que eran acompañados por una gran sonrisa. Harry percibió que su amigo estaba bastante preocupado¿qué le sucedería?

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó seriamente Harry.

– Sí, no te preocupes – dijo con aire ausente.

– Pues no lo parece – afirmó el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí – ¿qué pasa?

– Hay una a… amiga – dijo titubeante – que está en problemas.

– ¿Una amiga¿cuál amiga¿la conozco?

– No. Se llama Aliance y es una mujer muy especial, trabaja buscando una cura para la licantropía…

Harry lo miró atentamente, él parecía bastante afectado¿sería solo una amiga¿o habría algo más entre ellos?

– ¿Qué le sucede?

– Fue secuestrada por mortífagos – dijo con voz muy baja – se la llevaron de su casa esta mañana.

– ¿Para qué la quieren¿es de la Orden? – preguntó el chico posando su mano sobre el hombro del licántropo.

– Ella es una mujer inteligente y ha hecho avances en sus estudios…

– Pero no creo que a Voldemort le interese la cura de la licantropía – interrumpió irónicamente el joven Gryffindor.

– No, claro que no, pero ella es poderosa y es capaz de elaborar pociones muy potentes que solo ella conoce…

– Pero para pociones tienen a Snape – rebatió el chico – él es especialista en eso ¿no¿para qué querrían a alguien más?

Remus no quiso responder, había cosas que era mejor que los chicos no supieran. Se limitó a mirar al hijo de James sin decir ninguna palabra. La mente del chico había seguido trabajando e intentado sacar conclusiones con la poca información que tenía, necesitaba comentarlo con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, juntos tal vez podrían sacar algo en claro… pero de pronto se le ocurrió.

– ¿Es tu amiga¿solo tu amiga? – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Lupin se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar las preguntas del adolescente, realmente era bastante perceptivo y no valía la pena ocultárselo a él.

– Tienes razón, es algo más que una amiga. Aliance es… – y separó su mirada del chico para ubicarla en ningún lugar – ¡es fantástica! No sé como explicarte lo fabulosa que es y lo importante que ha sido últimamente en mi vida.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? – preguntó el chico con una melancólica sonrisa – no sé si felicitarte. Me temo que no es el momento adecuado. ¿La Orden está haciendo algo?

– Sí, Dumbledore está averiguando dónde pueden tenerla, dijo que debíamos esperar a esta noche.

– ¡Pues debe estar en el castillo¿dónde más? – dijo el chico subiendo el volumen de su voz.

– No necesariamente, ella estaba en Bulgaria cuando fue capturada.

– Pues Snape debería averiguarlo. Supe que hoy está libre, tal vez pueda ir por allá sin levantar sospechas – sugirió Harry – no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la Orden podrá rescatarla.

– Tienes razón. Vamos a rescatarla a salvo. De cualquier manera si la piensan presentar ante Voldemort tardará un poco en llegar acá – dijo sin saber que estaba equivocado – pero tú tenías algo importante de qué hablarme.

Harry se sonrió de medio lado y bajó la mirada un poco sonrojado. Quería hablar con Remus sobre Ginny y la conveniencia o no de declarársele esa noche en el baile. Ahora que sabía lo de la "amiga" de Lupin, se sentía un poco egoísta y no sabía por donde abordar el tema.

– Pues… sí – dijo quedamente el chico.

– ¿Es sobre una chica? – dijo Remus provocando un sobresalto en el ojiverde. El hombre lobo se sonrió cuando Harry le miró atentamente y agregó – ¿será cierta pelirroja?

Harry abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y observó completamente sorprendido al amigo de sus padres.

– ¿Có… cómo lo supiste? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Pues, digamos que es bastante evidente que la niña te gusta.

– Hoy será mi pareja en la cena y el baile de noche de brujas.

– ¡Bien! Me gustaría saber a qué se debe la debilidad de los Potter por las pelirrojas… – dijo más para sí que para su interlocutor.

– ¿Las pelirrojas? Creí que solo mi padre y yo…

– ¡No! – le interrumpió el hombre lobo riendo con ganas – tu abuela, y tengo entendido que también tu bisabuela, era pelirroja.

– ¡Vaya! – el chico sonrió abiertamente – si es de familia, tal vez esto funcione – dijo alegremente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La reunión había sido muy intensa. Se había hablado de los planes inmediatos que tenía lord Voldemort para conseguir sus propósitos y también se había hecho mención a los planes a largo plazo. Snape estaba preocupado por eso, Aliance no debía estar escuchando todo eso. La joven era una prisionera y el hecho de que estuviera allí solo quería decir que no iban a dejarla ir en ningún momento.

Le preocupaba que en sus planes no estaba contemplada la presencia de Aliance en el castillo y que ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de comunicar a Dumbledore acerca de la llegada de la chica, pues Krum no estaría libre a la hora del almuerzo para comunicarse con el director. Era extraño que Víktor no les comunicara que su hermana iba a ser capturada tan pronto, pues podrían haber planeado algo para evitarlo.

Escuchó una voz desagradable que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las palabras no iban dirigidas a él, pero agradeció en silencio que fueran dichas, ya que no era el momento de distraerse, habían muchas cosas en juego y la vida de su esposa era la más importante, todo debía salir según lo planeado para que ella sobreviviera.

Estaba seguro de que eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando escuchó que Voldemort se dirigía directamente a él. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, era el momento de la verdad, la oportunidad de averiguar si todo lo que habían planificado daba los frutos esperados.

– ¡Snape! – lo llamó el Innombrable, y él se adelantó, hincó una rodilla y bajó la mirada al piso para esperar las palabras de "su señor" – tenías una misión que cumplir para esta fecha…

El profesor de pociones se mantuvo en completo silencio esperando la pregunta por los resultados de su misión, pero esta no llegó.

– Veo que no la has cumplido… – dijo lentamente.

– No señor, no le he hecho – dijo quedamente.

– ¿POR QUÉ? – preguntó violentamente el señor Tenebroso – ¡Responde!

– Fui imposible señor…

– Ni siquiera lo intentaste¡tengo informes de que ni siquiera le hablaste en todo este tiempo! Solo tenías que preñarla…

– No hubo oportunidad, las cosas no se presentaron como… – intentó disculparse.

– ¡Desobedeciste una orden directa! – bramó el señor Oscuro haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran y ahora tendrás que pagar… – ¡_Crucio_!

El profesor de pociones se retorció en el suelo del dolor que le provocaba la tortura que sufría en ese momento. Apretando los labios impidió la salida al grito que crecía en su garganta. Luego de recibir tres maldiciones imperdonables, el Innombrable volvió a preguntarle y no tuvo más remedio.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que ¡no voy a tener un hijo con una sangre mezclada! – grito el profesor de pociones mirando a los ojos del señor Tenebroso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Hasta acá el capítulo, en la siguiente entrega Nymphadora deberá presentar el resultado de su trabajo en la misión asignada._

_**Alosca16**_: Hola wapa¿cómo estás paisana? Espero que muy bien. Como verás las cosas comienzan a enredarse más de la cuenta (y la mente de la autora también…), espero que quedara claro lo de la primera misión, si no es así, por favor avísame. Mira lo que son las cosas, tu vives en San Pedro y yo trabajo por allí mismo. Yo vivo en Hatillo, pero trabajo en Mercedes de Montes de Oca y San Pedro centro, así que tal vez hasta nos hemos visto y no lo sabemos… Antiope Black: hola chica, que bueno que enviaste el mensaje incluso estando en época de exámenes, muchas gracias por eso. Espero que cuando salgas de esa época nos vuelvas a deleitar con un capítulo de tu fic… Por cierto, me encantó tu descripción del chap anterior "la calma antes de la tempestad", pues bueno tu verás que tan ruda es la tempestad… Chica Felton Malfoy: hola niña, en cuanto a lo del secuestro de Aliance, pues la idea era que pareciera precisamente el bosque prohibido, pero que al final se descubriera que era el bosque de Bulgaria cercano a la casa de esa chica. Verás que Remus tiene que contenerse un poco, pues él está en medio de una misión. Las cosas se complican para todos, pues Snape y Tonks se encuentran a Aliance en el castillo, así que tienen que considerar una variable más a la hora de la verdad.  
Déjame decirte que tus conjeturas son bastante acertadas, pero hay algunos detalles que no son como los imaginas, vas a ver que hay cosas que se nombraron al inicio de la historia que llegan a tener relevancia ahora… lo del pacto del matrimonio de los Snape pues dice que si uno pide el divorcio y el otro lo acepta el primero morirá al instante. En cuanto a Harry, pues te lo dejaré pendiente… lo que sí te digo es que no verás el enfrentamiento final entre Voldemort y Harry en este fic. 

**_Edysev_**: hola chica, gracias por escribirme. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado. Gracias también por el mensaje del de celebración, ese salió casi de la nada, pero es que esa pareja también me gusta mucho.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**¿cómo estás? Leí en el mensaje que estabas malita¿ya estás mejor? Espero que sí. Me alegra que te gustara el fic de celebración, la verdad es que estaba un poco histérica de tener una celebración pendiente, así que mejor saqué el tiempito para escribir el fic, pero me temo que me tardé mucho y ya casi tengo que pensar en otro… (gracias a Dios y a sus mensajes…) Espero que no sintieras muy larga la espera y que te gustara el capítulo.

**_Florence Rose_**: hola wapísima, no sabes como me alegró saber que te ponían teléfono en Cádiz, espero que eso haga más llevaderos los meses lejos de tu tierra. Espero que todo te esté saliendo muy bien con el traslado. Como habrás visto, tienes razón, comienza el desenlace y ahora todo será un poco más intenso.  
Respecto a tu amiga Dark Lady, pues ya he revisado dos capítulos, pero para este último me temo que he tardado mucho en enviárselo (acabo de hacerlo), pues he estado un poco atareada con la universidad, el trabajo y un proyecto especial del que te escribiré a tu correo dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

_**Ginger**_: hola chica, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, como te habrás dado cuenta las cosas se complican para la pareja, pero déjame decirte que en el siguiente capítulo… empeorarán. Solo lo digo para advertirte que este fic es no solo romántico, tiene algo de aventura, así que tienen que suceder cosas diferentes… así que espero que te agrade (mejor lo dejo por que me estoy enrollando como una persiana…). Saludos desde Costa Rica. Iraty Rowling: hola wapa, que bien que sigas por ac� espero que te gustara la entrada a la emoción, como viste las cosas comienzan a suceder un poco rápido y Snape y Tonks están cada vez más atrapados. Aun falta la parte de la misión de la chica, pero pronto la podrás leer. 

**_Kymie_**: hola chica, que bien tenerte por acá. Lamento no ponerte aun la noche de Halloween, pero como verás lo más emocionante de la reunión en el castillo sucede en horas de la tarde noche, así que no puedo poner el baile y la cena hasta que haya pasado una parte de lo de la reunión. Gracias por el mensaje y el halago.

**_Laurana Malfoy Rin_**: hola chica, no te estresés eso es malo para el estómago (palabras de mi madre…), respecto a tu ausencia de ff, pues todos tenemos que hacer tareas, trabajos y exámenes y eso siempre nos deja muy cansados, así que no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ya estás de vuelta. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y también me gusta que desconfíes de Krum, por que es un poco oscuro y no es claro el bando al que pertenece.

**_Marcela9_**: hola¿qué tal? Lamento que Bella te parezca muy vieja para Krum, creo que habría podido emparejarlos. Bueno, como verás esto ya se está acabando y las cosas avanzan bastante más de prisa que en los capítulos anteriores. Bueno, nos vemos en la oficina.

**_Meilin Snape_**: hola wapa! Que bien que te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por el mensaje, siempre me divierto mucho leyéndolos. Lo de los caramelos no puedo respondértelo, sobre todo por que tengo la idea de que tiende al infinito… pero no te molestes, cuando tenga un chance le voy a preguntar. Me parece eso de poner las prioridades en orden, supongo que no siempre se puede hacer primero lo que uno debe, a veces es necesario hacer lo que se quiere.

**_Miss Andreina Snape_**: hola wapa! Que bien que sigues por acá. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, como viste es solo una parte de la reunión, pero es que me está saliendo larguísima, ya que no quiero dejar detalles por fuera… Me gustan mucho las teorías que tienes, y la verdad es que algunas de las cosas que mencionas no las había pensado, así que muchas gracias. Me temo que lo de la marca es bastante complicado, pero verás que al final todo se arreglará. Gracias por el mensaje y espero que sigas por acá.

**_Nocrala_**: Mexicanita! Que bueno que estés de vuelta. ¡Oigan todos¡El mejor ojo interior de la historia de Hogwarts ha regresado¿cómo te ha ido, espero que muy bien. Hace unas semanas leí el último capítulo de tu fic, déjame decirte que me parece muy original y muy entretenido. Supongo que debe ser muy difícil hacer algo así, pues es casi imposible llevar un guión de lo que va a suceder… bueno, la verdad es que me encanta. Gracias por tu mensaje, como habrás visto solo puse una parte de la reunión, pero es que la siguiente no la puedo partir, así que tuvo que ir solita en un capítulo… espero que te agrade como va la historia.

**_Safrie_**: hola wapa, déjame darte mi pésame, desde que entras a la universidad ya no hay vuelta atrás, hay que trabajar montones y no hay muchas posibilidades de descansar, eso es precisamente lo que me ocurre a mi cuando no puedo actualizar en la fecha, las tareas, los exámenes, los trabajos, las pruebas cortas, las investigaciones, etc. todo se confabula para no dejarte escribir. Espero que logres sacar tiempo para hacerlo, pues tu fic es muy divertido…

**_Sakura Diana Black_**: hola chica, gracias por el mensaje, me alegra que sigas el fic, ya sabes que las opiniones son bien recibidas, así que si notas algo extraño no dudes en decírmelo. Espero que te gustara esta entrega.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: hola niña, que bueno que enviaste mensaje, creí que me habías abandonado (carita llorosa…). Que bien que te guardes los mensajes para le siguiente.

**_Strega – in – progress_**: Hola wapa, lamento haber cortado el capítulo anterior en ese punto y aprovecho para disculparme por hacer lo mismo en esta entrega. Como verás las cosas están en lo más y mejor, solo espero que se comprenda bien lo que está pasando. En el siguiente se verá el resultado de la misión de Nymphadora. Quiero agradecerte por el grupo de reviews que me enviaste, veo que te estás poniendo al día con los fics...


	33. Las cosas se complican

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y sus mensajes. Como habrán visto, pasamos los 500 reviews, pero todavía no he podido terminar el fic de celebración, así que por el momento está pendiente.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Blythe.Naurin**,** Princess-H-Potter** y **Naginy** que se leyeron todo el fic practicamente de una sentada. Las respuestas a los reviews al final del capítulo… y una petición muy encarecida…

**Capítulo XXXIII: Las cosas se complican**

En el capítulo anterior Snape fue torturado por no cumplir con su misión, pero ahora viene el momento de ver que sucedió con la de su esposa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nymphadora Snape miraba la escena desde el puesto en que se encontraba. El señor Tenebroso había mencionado la misión de su esposo e inmediatamente se había erizado. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, ahora comenzaría a pedir cuentas y ella tenía que llevar a cabo su parte. Ignoraba cual era la misión de Severus, pero recordaba perfectamente que Dumbledore le había dicho que su marido iba a incumplirla¿en qué consistiría¿con qué excusa iba a presentarse?

Oyó como lo llamaban y se inclinaba frente a ese monstruo. Lord Voldemort siguió hablando y entonces escuchó algo que no esperaba.

– Ni siquiera lo intentaste¡tengo informes de que ni siquiera le hablaste en todo este tiempo! Solo tenías que preñarla…

Eso definitivamente no estaba entre sus suposiciones; involuntariamente enderezó su cabeza y avanzó un par de pasos para mirar atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Nunca habría imaginado que el señor Tenebroso le pidiera eso, no tenía sentido que quisiera que ella tuviera un hijo, pues no sería de sangre pura…

– No hubo oportunidad, las cosas no se presentaron como… – intentaba disculparse su marido.

– ¡Desobedeciste una orden directa! – bramó el señor Oscuro haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran y ahora tendrás que pagar… – ¡_Crucio_!

La joven vio como torturaban al profesor de pociones aplicándole la maldición varias veces. Ahora comprendió lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre la misión de Severus, la única forma de no cumplirla era no acercarse a ella. Cuando por fin se detuvo la tortura, escuchó nuevamente la pregunta del Innombrable.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que ¡no voy a tener un hijo con una sangre mezclada! – grito el profesor de pociones mirando a los ojos del señor Tenebroso.

Ella retrocedió por la fuerza de la respuesta. ¿Su esposo había dicho eso, no podía creerlo… él no tenía esos prejuicios. Sintió como alguien la sostenía, pues de la impresión había trastabillado. Entonces sintió el perfume de ese hombre y regresó a la realidad. Lucius Malfoy estaba a su lado y la sostenía por la cintura; se soltó de él como pudo e intentó no perder parte de lo que pasaba.

El señor Tenebroso parecía sorprendido de la respuesta que le había dado el espía, de hecho era de esperar de alguien que creyera fielmente en la pureza de la sangre, pero él no lo hacía y además, estaba segura de que él la amaba… ¿no era eso lo que le permitía mantener la esperanza en ese juego de la muerte? Entonces Voldemort habló.

– Es una respuesta adecuada, pero no por eso te perdono que dejaras de cumplir mis órdenes. Aunque no estén de acuerdo con mis ideas, mis planes siempre tienen una razón de ser – su voz era dura y con su varita hacía que el profesor mantuviera su mirada en la de él – nunca volverás a desobedecerme – amenazó.

En realidad el profesor de pociones hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para poner atención y a la vez mantener cerrada su mente, pues ese contacto visual presagiaba una incursión del Innombrable en su cabeza. Pudo sentirlo entrar, pero no pudo ver más que su manera de ignorarse mutuamente durante esos dos meses. Eso, más las reacciones de su esposa durante esa entrevista, debía ser suficiente para dejar a la chica fuera de la furia del señor Tenebroso por el incumplimiento de la misión… el castigo era exclusivamente suyo.

Severus Snape pudo sentir como nuevamente era castigado; pero en esta ocasión solo recibió una maldición y con un hechizo fue llevado hasta un extremo del salón. Poco a poco intentó recuperarse y buscar a su esposa con la mirada. Desde su posición observó atentamente lo que sucedía.

Todos los mortífagos se habían animado con la tortura y ahora esperaban con ansias a la siguiente víctima. El señor Oscuro, se ubicó nuevamente en su asiento y Nagini hizo su aparición. Aliance se sorprendió de ver pasar al enorme ofidio a su lado, pero se contuvo y vio como se dirigía a los pies del señor Tenebroso.

– Señora Snape, usted tenía una misión para hoy… – dijo Voldemort con voz siseante – espero que la cumpliera.

– Si señor – dijo la chica hincando su rodilla y haciendo una reverencia profunda.

El murmullo en el grupo de los mortífagos se hizo general.

– Presenta las pruebas que te pedí – ordenó el innombrable.

– No tengo pruebas materiales de que Snape sea un traidor, es bueno ocultando sus pasos… – dijo rencorosamente la chica – pero tengo algo que debe mirar.

Sabía que tenía que hacer una actuación creíble para evitar que todo se echara a perder. En ese momento sacó de su túnica un pensadero, el mismo que Remus recibiera de manos de Snape hacía casi dos meses. A simple vista parecía una simple vasija de barro, pero en su interior una sustancia plateada daba vueltas a su propio ritmo.

– Esto será interesante – dijo Malfoy a Krum que era quien tenía a su lado.

– Estoy segurro de que sí – respondió el búlgaro.

– Deseo que todos vean las pruebas que trajiste – dijo Voldemort indicándole a Nymphadora que se acercara – _Transmitto_…

El hechizo utilizado sobre el pensadero, permitiría a todos los presentes ver las imágenes que se encontraban en el mágico objeto. El artefacto empezó a temblar violentamente y de su interior surgió un rayo de luz que proyectó en la pared más grande de la sala los recuerdos del hombre lobo. (N/A: los distintos momentos que se proyectaron en la pared aparecen en itálica)

La imagen era borrosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando y pudo distinguirse una figura en lo que parecía ser una cocina. La persona a la que pertenecían los recuerdos era quien hablaba.

_– Sí… en la última reunión de la Orden Dumbledore nos comentó tu plan para sacarla del castillo – dijo la voz de un hombre – espero que no se lo impidan…_

_– No te preocupes por eso, ya está arreglado. – dijo el profesor de pociones._

(Solo Aliance Krum reconoció la voz y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, una pequeña llama de celos se encendió en ella, pero consiguió dominarla al recordar los últimos dos meses en Bulgaria.)

Snape tomaba piezas negras de un ajedrez colocado sobre la mesa de la cocina y las miraba atentamente. Una mano que presuntamente pertenecía a su interlocutor hacía lo mismo con las piezas blancas del mismo tablero. Luego de unos segundos, el profesor de pociones habló.

_– Ella está preocupada por ti, creo que estás enamorado de ella y sé que no te agrada que se haya casado conmigo._

En ese instante la imagen se borró y un remolino de colores brillantes era lo único que se podía ver en la pared. Snape pudo sentir la mirada que recibía de todos sus compañeros y sobre todo, el odio que algunos sentían en esos momentos. Nuevamente apareció en la pared la figura del profesor de pociones, esta vez entraba a un salón. Bellatrix Lestrange no tuvo ninguna duda de que conocía esa casa, el problema era que no recordaba exactamente de quién era…

_– Hola Severus¿cómo estás? – atinó a la misma voz que en el recuerdo anterior._

_– Bien – contestó el profesor lacónicamente – ¿ya llegó Dumbledore?_

_– No, todavía no ha venido, lo espero para dentro de una media hora…_

_– Tengo prisa, espero que llegue pronto…_

_– Quisiera preguntarte… ¿cómo está ella? – preguntó tímidamente la voz._

_– Bien¿crees que no puedo cuidarla? – la voz de Snape era amenazante y su mirada no era nada conciliadora._

Snape tenía un brillo en su mirada que indicaba que estaba molesto por algo de lo que había escuchado..

_– Estoy seguro de que haces muy bien tu trabajo, pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentra, son muchos meses sin tener noticias de ella y ya que tú la ves bastante, pensé que querrías informarnos… – dijo la voz del dueño del contenido del pensadero._

_– No seas condescendiente conmigo¡no me importa como creas que hago mi trabajo! Y ella está bien. – bramó el profesor de pociones. _

_– No era mi intención molestarte – contestó el hombre – solo quería saber cómo se encuentra._

Nuevamente la imagen se borró. El grueso del grupo de mortífagos se miraba de hito en hito y esperaba una reacción de su señor para tener una idea de la manera en que debían actuar.

Solo los más inteligentes se decían que las imágenes indicaban claramente que el profesor de pociones estaba en contacto directo con Dumbledore en un ámbito que no era el educativo; pero en el fondo¿no era eso lo que esperaban? Él era un espía, tenía que relacionarse con ellos en todo lo referente a esa guerra para poder llevarles información. Ellos aun no estaban convencidos…

Nuevamente la imagen se hizo borrosa y el remolino de colores brillantes se hizo presente. Poco a poco se fueron sucediendo los recuerdos de Remus Lupin acerca de Severus Snape. Snape recordándoles que él era el encargado de llevar información sobre los mortífagos, Snape presentando informes en las reuniones de la Orden, Snape molestando a Sirius Black porque no podía salir de Grimmauld Place para hacer trabajos para la Orden, etc.

Todos los presentes pensaban que Snape debía ser un traidor, pero aun podía alegar que su forma de actuar en las imágenes que habían visto era para guardar su posición en la Orden y poder llevar las mejores noticias al lord. Las convicciones comenzaron a tambalear cuando vieron a Snape avisando de algunos ataques, pero el realmente decisivo fue el último de los recuerdos del licántropo.

En la escena estaba Tonks y podía notarse que carecía de la marca en su brazo, así que era del año anterior. No solo ella estaba en la habitación de la misma casa que visionaron antes, también estaban Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ron y Ginebra Weasley y Harry Potter. Los chicos parecían listos para regresar al colegio y Nymphadora Tonks y el dueño de la voz que habían escuchado incesantemente se despedían de ellos.

_– Cuidaos mucho. – les recomendó la voz, y les estrechó la mano a todos, dejando a Harry para el final – Escucha, Harry… – bajó la voz, mientras los demás se despedían de Tonks, – ya sé que no tragas a Snape, pero es un especialista en Oclumancia, y todos nosotros, incluido Sirius, queremos que aprendas a protegerte, así que trabaja mucho¿de acuerdo?_

_– Sí, bien. – contestó el aludido con gravedad, mirando el rostro de su interlocutor – Hasta pronto. (1)_

Ahora a nadie le cabían dudas, Severus Snape era un traidor, pues había enseñado a Harry Potter a bloquear su mente ante su señor. Eso explicaba cómo había podido eludirlo por tanto tiempo antes de caer en la trampa de la sección de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Por otro lado, decía la voz que Snape era especialista en Oclumancia, así que por eso no había sido descubierto en tanto tiempo, fue necesario que se casara con una traidora a la Orden para que lo desenmascararan…

El silencio se hizo patente en la estancia y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a una sola persona: el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la habitación de las chicas de sexto año, Ginny y Hermione se preparaban para la cena de esa noche. Se habían retirado temprano y se dedicaban a arreglarse. Ninguna de las dos era una lumbrera en la materia, pero no tenían más remedio que acicalarse para verse hermosas en la cena y el baile de la noche… aun no eran concientes de que Harry y Ron las verían bellas aunque se presentaran en uniforme.

Estaban un poco nerviosas de pensar que esta noche ambas tendría su primera cita con los chicos que les gustaban. Para Ginny esto era una ilusión que databa de mucho tiempo atrás, para Hermione era algo mucho más reciente.

– Estoy nerviosa – dijo la castaña a su amiga.

– Tranquilízate, Ron no te va a comer – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa – al menos no todavía…

Hermione no parecía muy a gusto con el comentario de su amiga y su mirada se lo transmitió abiertamente.

– Calma – le aconsejó Ginny, volviendo a su peinado – mi hermano puede ser despistado, impetuoso y hasta torpe, pero es un buen chico¡ya verás que la pasan muy bien!

– ¡Tu hermano no es torpe! – le contestó su amiga acercándose a ella – Tal vez si un poco de lo otro, pero no es torpe… es muy dulce.

– Supongo que tendré que creerte… no soy yo la que conversa con él por las noches.

La castaña la miró sorprendida. No le había contado a nadie de sus conversaciones nocturnas con Ron¿él se lo habría dicho a Ginny¿los habría visto? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando la pelirroja siguió hablando.

– No le des vuelta. Ron no me lo dijo, Harry los vio hace tiempo y dice que mi hermanito sigue saliendo de la habitación después de que ya se retiró a dormir. Yo lo había olvidado hasta que dejé un libro en la sala común la semana pasada, baje por él y oí sus voces cerca de la chimenea.

– ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – preguntó la aludida.

– Al menos no de mi boca – aseguró Ginny – pero cualquiera que bajara a la sala común puede haberlos visto.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. La pelirroja tenía razón, cualquier compañero de casa que bajara a la sala común después de la hora de dormir podía haberlos visto. ¿Le importaba? La verdad es que no hacían nada malo… y podía decir que como prefectos estaban vigilando que todos estuvieran durmiendo… o que… ¿necesitaba una excusa? Y la respuesta le llegó de golpe, aunque la necesitara no la quería: estaba en la sala común con Ron por que quería estarlo ¡y punto!

– No me importa que la gente lo sepa, me gusta tu hermano – afirmó separándose de su amiga y concentrándose en su acicalamiento.

Ginny Weasley se volvió a mirar a su amiga y le sonrió sinceramente.

– Nunca creí que declararas tus sentimientos tan abiertamente – dijo incrédula.

– Nada gano ocultándolo. Además, me temo que cada día es más obvio¿no crees?

– La verdad sí. Antes no lo hacías, pero ahora te sonrojas casi por cualquier cosa que te diga Ron.

– ¿Ves?

– ¿Vas a decírselo a mi hermano? – preguntó Ginny.

– No – respondió su amiga tranquilamente – te lo digo a ti y él tendrá que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Aunque supongo que ya debe suponerlo.

– Mi hermano puede ser muy despistado… a lo mejor no se entera.

– ¡Si es preciso le haré un mapa! – dijo la castaña un poco violentamente – pero quiero que él me lo diga directamente.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga y siguió en lo suyo.

– Es despistado, pero no es tonto…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry y Ron estaban alistándose en su habitación. El resto de sus compañeros de cuarto hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero era evidente que los dos chicos estaban en un mundo aparte.

– ¿Crees que ya estén listas? – preguntó Harry a Ron.

– No lo sé – respondió su amigo – ¿nervioso?

– Pues sí, un poco; ¿y tú?

– También. Hay momentos en los que me pregunto cómo pude atreverme a invitarla…

Harry miraba a su amigo atentamente, tenía la impresión de que estaba a punto de pensar demasiado en la situación que les esperaba esa noche y eso podía desembocar en un ataque de histeria.

– Mejor veamos si ya bajaron – propuso el–niño–que–vivió a su amigo – veamos en el Mapa del Merodeador…

Los dos chicos se acercaron a un trozo de pergamino que se encontraba en blanco y Harry se lo ofreció a Ron, el cual le dirigió su varita a él murmurando:

– "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Separó su varita del mapa y poco a poco se fue llenando de delgadas líneas de tinta que dieron lugar al mapa de Hogwarts y la ubicación de todas las personas que se encontraban en él.

– Aun no han bajado – señaló Harry – ¿crees que nos hagan esperar mucho? Me estoy impacientando.

– Pues no lo sé. Aun están en las habitaciones¿qué tanto hacen? – preguntó un poco molesto.

– No lo sé, pero vamos a tener que mostrarnos muy sorprendidos de su aspecto si queremos conservar las cabezas. Después de toda la tarde arreglándose nos matarían si no les decimos algo agradable de cómo se ven.

– Tienes razón – dijo Ron volviendo su mirada nuevamente al mapa – ¡Mira! ya Seamus y Lavander están en el salón¿crees que ya estén sirviendo la comida?

– No, la mayoría de las personas no han llegado todavía, supongo que la cena será cerca de las ocho de la noche, dijeron que era lo primero y nos citaron a las siete treinta – opinó Harry.

– Mira Lupin no ha salido de su habitación¿crees que irá a la actividad?

– No, recuerda que hoy es luna llena. Además, está un poco preocupado… una amiga suya fue secuestrada por mortífagos, así que no sé si estará para fiestas.

Al nombrar a los mortífagos Ron no pudo evitar la tentación de fijarse en las mazmorras y ver si Snape se encontraba por allí. Su hermana se había asegurado que Tonks y él estarían todo el día juntos y por lo que Lupin había dicho iban a quedarse en sus habitaciones, pero en ellas no había ninguna persona. Eso era extraño¿habrían decidido salir después de todo¿a dónde irían?

– Snape y Tonks no están en su cuarto – comentó.

Harry comenzó a revisar los diferentes pisos del castillo y no encontró rastro de ellos en el mapa¿dónde se habría metido esa pareja?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Parece ser que se la llevaron por medio de un traslador – le comentaba el director a Remus por medio de la chimenea – sabes que de esa manera pueden haberla llevado a cualquier lugar…

– ¿No es posible averiguar a qué lugar la llevaron? – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

– Sabes que no. Tendremos que esperar al siguiente informe de Krum o de Snape, pero estoy seguro de que deben tenerla en el castillo. Los mortífagos deben haber aprovechado que te fuiste para atacar, y como no saben cuando regresas, lo mejor era hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

– Por lo menos sabemos que no van a lastimarla antes de luna llena… – dijo resignadamente – no podemos hacer nada mientras Snape y Nymphadora se encuentren allí…

– Sabes que no, eso los pondría en un mayor peligro a los tres… tenemos que esperar. Pero sabemos que la poción solo puede hacerse en períodos que no concuerden con luna llena, eso le da tiempo hasta la siguiente semana.

– Sí – dijo distraídamente el licántropo – será mejor que terminemos la conversación aquí – agregó – debo tomarme la última dosis de la poción matalobos, esta noche va a salir la luna…

De esta manera los dos hombres se despidieron. El director Albus Dumbledore se dirigió al gran comedor a presidir la actividad de esa noche. Remus Lupin esperó pacientemente la salida de la luna llena.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Luego del último recuerdo guardado en el pensadero que llevó Nymphadora Tonks a la reunión de mortífagos, el silencio y la tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos los presentes miraban alternativamente al profesor de pociones y a su señor. ¿Qué sucedería ahora¿lo mataría o jugaría un poco con él primero?

– Me sentiría muy honrada si me permitiera matarlo señor – dijo la voz de un hombre rubio y algo que minutos antes se había ubicado al lado del traidor – merece la muerte…

– ¡No! – grito Bellatrix Lestrange – merece ser torturado primero… la muerte es muy poca cosa para él…

Lord Voldemort parecía estar considerando las opciones, esto preocupó mucho a Nymphadora y a Víktor, pues ambos contaban con la promesa que el Innombrable le había hecho al joven mortífago. Eso provocó que el exjugador se atreviera a hablar.

– Señorr – dijo acercándose e hincando la rodilla en el frío suelo – ¿puedo matarrlo ya?

Todos los presentes, en especial Malfoy y Bellatrix, le miraron extrañados, nadie sabía de la oferta que el señor Tenebroso le había hecho al nuevo especialista en pociones, pero estaba claro que Krum iba a tener el honor de matar al espía. Aun así ellos no estaban dispuestos a ser dejados de lado ahora que veían una posibilidad de vengarse del profesor de pociones.

Bellatrix sabía que si el señor Tenebroso le había ofrecido a Krum la oportunidad de matar al docente, eso no quería decir que ella no podría torturarlo, así que decidió intervenir.

– No creo que deba morir… todavía – dijo atrayendo todas las miradas sobre ella, cosa que la llenó de satisfacción – creo que la muerte es un precio muy bajo por lo que ha hecho.

– ¿Qué propones? – le preguntó el Innombrable.

– Antes de matarlo, debemos hacerle pagar su traición – dijo mirando a su señor, aunque de reojo intentaba ver el efecto que sus palabras producían en el espía – estoy segura de que mi sobrina estará de acuerdo en que su "marido" no merece que se le tenga ningún tipo de consideración.

La mujer verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Muchos años antes había jurado que Severus Snape pagaría por haberla despreciado… y este era el instante que había esperado pacientemente. Por otro lado, su sobrina le debía aun algunas cuentas, así que no estaba dispuesta a que pasara desapercibida, pues cualquier signo de debilidad que presentara podría ella usarlo para dejarla en mal con el señor Tenebroso. Lentamente sacó su varita y miró dócilmente a su señor.

Aparentemente, Severus Snape no reaccionaba a lo que escuchaba. Él estaba completamente concentrado en la situación que se desarrollaba en ese momento. No había vuelta atrás, había sido declarado culpable sin darle oportunidad a defenderse, pero eso no lo sorprendía… sabía que sería así.

Pudo ver las manos tensas de su esposa y el visible cambio de color en su cabello. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, estaba molesta o estaba muy deprimida, pero debido a que conocía su carácter explosivo estaba seguro de que no era lo segundo. Definitivamente estaba furiosa con Bellatrix, pero ambos sabían que no podía demostrarlo. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino.

Casi imperceptible, lord Voldemort hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la sugerencia de su mortífaga favorita.

– _Crucio_… – gritó con fuerza dirigiendo su varita al profesor de pociones, que se retorció de dolor y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Con un gran esfuerzo Snape consiguió no gritar, pero el dolor lo traspasaba fuertemente. La tortura continuo por un buen rato, el señor Tenebroso no permitió a nadie más participar en ella. Le agradaba ver la maldad reflejada en el rostro de su subalterna.

Nymphadora no podía alejar de su mente al matrimonio Longbotton, que se volvieron locos a base de torturas infringidas por esa mujer… ¿y si Snape no soportaba por tanto tiempo?

– _Expelliarmus_… – exclamó Bellatrix enviándolo al fondo del salón. En ese momento cayó a los pies de su esposa…

Nymphadora no pudo evitarlo y se agachó a ayudarlo… era su esposo y ella lo amaba, no podía quedarse impávida ante lo que le sucedía. No lo pensó, ya era suficiente, no podía verlo sufrir más. Al colocarse a la altura de su marido, él clavó la mirada en ella y le susurró una pregunta. Solo ella podía ver sus labios y entender el murmullo que no llegaba a ser audible.

– Sí – respondió la chica en voz alta.

Instantáneamente su marido cayó pesadamente en el piso del salón. ¿Había agotado sus fuerzas¿se había desmayado? O… ¿había muerto?

– ¡No! – gritó Krum – ¡yo el tenía derrecho de matarrlo!

– Parece que vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva en sí – dijo Lucius Malfoy con sorna.

– O limitarte a deshacerte del cuerpo… – terció McNair que se había acercado a ver el espectáculo.

Pero Snape no se movía y su mujer lo miraba incrédula… pero aliviada a la vez. Todos notaron que la chica parecía desconcertada.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Bellatrix, molesta porque se le había acabado la diversión.

– Me preguntó si quería divorciarme de él… y yo no puedo seguir con un traidor…

_Hasta aqu__í este capítulo. Para la siguiente entrega, se hablará del destino que le espera a Nymphadora Snape._

(1) Tomado _casi textualmente_ del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix".

**_¡NO ME MATEÍS, QUE SI LO HACEÍS NO OS ENTERAÍS DEL FINAL…_**

****

****

Respuestas a los reviews: el primero es de alguien que no puso ninguna identificación, lo cual es una lástima, por que soy muy curiosa…

**_Anónimo_**: entiéndase que la persona que dejó este review no puso nada en la parte del nombre y no sé quien fue… gracias por el mensaje, por los halagos y por favor dime quién eres… Espero que te guste como va esto (¡y no me mates!)

**_Aliance_**: Hola wapa, me alegra recibir tus mensajes, siempre me hacen sonreír y, a veces, hasta carcajear con los reviews que envías. Lamento lo de tu gripe y espero que te encuentres mejor de salud. Cuídate mucho, mira que una gripe combinada con una piña colada puede ser dañina para la garganta…  
Espero que el cuchillo lo guardes hasta el siguiente capítulo, sino no te enterarás de lo que va a pasar… (¿está funcionando? …espero que sí).

**_Alosca16_**: hola compatriota! Me alegra que sigas por estos rumbos y espero que no te decidas a marchar por el final del capítulo, que esto aun no se termina. Espero que te arreglaran ya la compu. Gracias por el mensaje y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

**_Blythe.Naurin_**: Hola wapa, bienvenida al fic y espero que te siga gustando después de este capítulo… Si tienes alguna duda, no temas en preguntar, que no mataré a nadie más (Anita cruza los dedos a la espalda y empuña la varita con la otra mano…). Espero que te agradara como va la intriga y que te esperes a leer el siguiente capítulo para ver lo que sucede.

**_Edysev_**: hola chica¿cómo te va? Gracias por el mensaje del chap anterior. Para lo de Bellatrix queda todavía un poco, ya verás que ella tiene algo que decir sobre nuestra querida pareja, y lo de la misión, pues ya viste qué fue lo que presentó Nymphadora. Bueno, espero que fuera de tu agrado.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: hola chica¿qué tal¿cómo seguiste de la gripa? Espero que estés mejor y que te termines de recuperar, supongo que estás mejor porque ayer vi que tenía un capítulo tuyo (no lo he leído… ¡lo siento! Pero estoy atareadísima). Lo de la sangre mezclada, pues ya viste que no le sirvió de mucho, ya que pronto ella presentó lo suyo y hasta allí llegó. Espero que te gustara el capítulo…

**_Florence Rose_**: Hola amiga¿cómo te va todo? Espero que bien y que esas vacaciones que tienes en Cádiz te sienten de maravilla, sé que no son vacaciones, vacaciones, pero en fin, funcionan como si lo fueran. Lo de Aliance, pues aun está pendiente y lo del matrimonio, pues no te preocupes antes de tiempo, ya verás como todo se va arreglando. Lo único que pido es que no me mates antes de tiempo.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: hola chica! Cómo te va, me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic, yo aun tengo una deuda contigo y el fic de los merodeadores, espero ponerme al día pronto… Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, aunque te cansaras de las dos horas de camino hasta el castillo.

**_Larzuwa_**: Hola wapa, gracias por el mensaje, me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.

**_Laurana-malfoy-rin_**: hola chica, mira que no sé si ya me puse al día con tus fics, espero que no me quede ninguno, según yo ya los leí todos, espero no haberme saltado ninguno. Me alegra que hasta ahora te esté gustando el fic, de verdad prometo que esto no va a quedar aquí…

**_Marcela9_**: hola Andre, gracias por el mensaje, espero que te siga gustando aun con lo que pasó. Prometo que las cosas no van a quedar así… gracias por seguir leyendo. Por cierto, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo con respecto a Bellatrix.

**_Meilin Snape_**: hola wapísima¿cómo te va todo? Me alegra que te guste las historias de los chicos, a mi me fascina como son… Lo de Snape y Tonks, pues ya verás cómo se resuelve, espero que me den tiempo de el siguiente antes de mandarme Avadas electrónicos.

**_Miss Andreina Snape_**: hola chica¡No me mates¡guarda esa varita! Si mal no recuerdo tú hiciste algo similar, así que no intentes aniquilarme hasta que esto termine ¿sí?  
Lo del fic de celebración todavía no está listo, pero va en la línea de tu sugerencia (espero que eso calme tus ánimos, al menos un poco…), ya lo verás cuando lo tenga listo.

**_Naginy_**: Hola chica, muchas gracias por el mensaje y por leerte el fic de esa manera. Solo espero que no te desanimes por cómo quedó esto, aun hay más y todo se irá arreglando (…o tal vez ¡no!). cualquier duda que tengas, solo envía la pregunta e intentaré responderla lo mejor posible.

**_Nariko_**: hola chica, no te preocupes tanto por lo del review, comprendo perfectamente que en ocasiones no tenemos tiempo ni para tenernos en pie. Espero que todo te esté saliendo bien, que no me mates, que tu salud esté bien, que no me mates, que sigas pronto tus fics y que no me mates¿te dije que no me mataras? Bueno, pues si no lo hice, por favor no me mates.

**_Nisse_**: hola wapa, lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto, pero es que no me da tiempo para estar actualizando muy aprisa… espero que ahora no me mandes ningún Avada electrónico.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola chica¿cómo te va? Lamento lo de tu ojo interior, espero que se mejore… Me rehuso a responder a algo que sea en mi perjuicio, así que no diré nada de mi novio, digo, tu novio… él no me está enseñando defensa contra las artes oscuras (Anita cruza los dedos a su espalda y pone carita de ángel…). Ya leí tu nuevo fic, suena muy interesante, lamento no haberte dejado los mensajes inmediatamente, pero últimamente, no tengo mucho chance de estar en la compu… pero está muy bueno.

**_Princess-H-Potter_**: hola chica, gracias por el mensaje y espero que te siga gustando el fic, sé que está un poco tétrico, pero espero que aun así… bueno, tú me entiendes. Cualquier pregunta que tengas no dudes en enviármela, intentaré responderla sin revelarte toda la trama…

**_Rwana_**: hola chica, que bien que estás por acá. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y me parece genial que pienses en escribir algo, yo estaría feliz de leerlo¡anímate! Por cierto, tu hermana es muy buena escritora, estoy segura que te ayudaría mucho y si yo también puedo ayudarte no dudes en escribirme…

**_Safrie_**: hola chica¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Como viste la reunión sigue y aun no ha terminado, pero es que no podía terminarla aquí, definitivamente este era el lugar para cortarla… aunque me temo que algunas estarán por cortarme a mi… bueno, espero que pese a ese pequeñín detalle, aun no me mateís.

**_Sheamoonie_**: hola bienvenida nuevamente, me alegra que te pudieras reintegrar al fic, siempre me animas mucho con tus mensajes (y con tu fic…). Gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaste, espero que ahora no estés pensando en matarme, mira que aun queda fic y si lo haces no te enterarás de lo que va a pasar… Gracias por leerte el de celebración… es una canción preciosa…


	34. Muertos que gozan de buena salud

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todos y a todas. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la historia el lunes pasado, como debí haberlo hecho; pero tengo una buena excusa. El viernes 15 me asignaron un examen para hacer en la casa y debía entregarlo el viernes 22, como comprenderán dediqué casi todo el tiempo que tuve libre a realizar el examen, a pasar los ejercicios y a revisar materia anterior, todo con el fin de aclarar en mi mente, lo más posible cada tema.

En fin, ya entregué el examen. Ahora solo me queda entregarles este nuevo capítulo y esperar que les agrade. Los reviews los respondo al final del capítulo. Gracias por sus mensajes, son una verdadera inspiración para continuar…

Este capítulo está dedicado a **_Replika _**(que se leyó todo de una sentada), **_Kirlatan_** (que hasta ahora deja mensaje pero que ha seguido el fic desde hace tiempo…),**_Princess-H-Potter _**(nuestra chef favorita…) y a **_Martita-felton_** que se leyó todo el fic en unos cuantos días¡GRACIAS!

Por cierto, si quieren leer otros fics de Snape, Replika tiene dos historias muy buenas, lo mismo que Miss Andreina Snape, Antiope Black, Nocrala, Florence Rose y Sheamoonie. No dejen de leerlas, son geniales. Algunas están terminadas como las de Florence, otras están llegando a su final como la de Sheamoonie y otras están en proceso como las de Miss Andreina, Replika y Antiope. Los que están más al inicio son uno de Nocrala y otro de Replika.

_Después de que Nymphadora cumpliera su misión, el profesor de pociones cayó inerte a sus pies y todos los mortífagos interrogan a su esposa sobre lo último que dijo._

**Capítulo XXXIV: Muertos que gozan de buena salud**

Harry y Ron estaban muy intrigados por la ausencia de su amiga y el profesor Snape. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar lo que las chicas les habían contado sobre la marca en el brazo de Tonks.

– "Travesura realizada" – dijo Harry a media voz – ¿dónde crees que estén? – Preguntó guardando el mapa en su túnica de gala.

– Tal vez decidieron salir al pueblo… – sugirió el pelirrojo sin mucho convencimiento.

– Es poco probable, si no se han mostrado juntos en el colegio no creo que vayan a hacerlo a Hogsmeade.

Ambos chicos habrían dedicado su tiempo a divagar acerca de los posibles lugares en que podrían encontrarse los esposos Snape de no haber sido por la oportunda llegada de dos lindas chicas.

– Ya estamos listas – anunció Ginny asomándose a la sala común.

Cuando dijo esto, bajó las últimas gradas y entró en la sala de Gryffindor. Se veía muy linda con su túnica de gala turquesa. Había recogido su hermoso cabello en un moño alto y algunos mechones rebeldes hacían marco a su rostro. Harry no pudo separa más su mirada de la chica… realmente se veía preciosa. Se acercó a la joven Weasley prontamente y le ofreció el brazo.

– Entonces lo mejor será que vayamos al gran comedor – dijo sonriéndole – ¡Estás preciosa! – le dijo susurrándole al oído.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero tomó el brazo que le ofrecían. Esta noche estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar…

Hermione ingresó después de Ginny en la sala común y se dedicó a observar la escena que armó su amiga con Harry; fue precisamente por eso que no se dio cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo la miraba intensamente.

La chica sonrió al ver salir a Harry y Ginny por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Inmediatamente después, buscó con la mirada a su amigo pelirrojo, realmente estaba muy nerviosa¿y si ellas se equivocaban y era mentira que Ron estaba interesado en ella?

Se sorprendió al verlo de pie cerca de la chimenea, se veía francamente bien. Esa túnica que le regalaron los gemelos realmente lo favorecía. Él estaba completamente concentrado en observarla, al punto que la chica tuvo que sacarlo de su mutismo.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? – preguntó suavemente.

– No – contestó el chico – no quiero, preferiría no tener que salir de aquí.

La chica lo miró perpleja¿qué querría decir Ron con eso? Sería que se había arrepentido y no quería ir con ella… era mejor averiguarlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo comenzando a molestarse.

– A que preferiría estar a solas contigo… – dijo sinceramente – pero estamos listos para la cena, así que lo mejor es ir de una vez – respondió sonriéndole – ¡Estás divina!

Esta afirmación tuvo la facultad de hacer que la chica se riera nerviosamente. Casi sin pensarlo, Hermione le tomó el brazo y jaló suavemente de él para que salieran de la sala común.

– Tú también luces muy atractivo – aseguró la chica mientras salían del salón.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Todos los mortífagos estaban en completo silencio. La afirmación de Nymphadora los había dejado sin palabras. Casi sin excepción, los presentes conocían el rito que se había utilizado para casar al matrimonio Snape y por lo tanto, sabían que la solicitud de divorcio de alguno de los dos significaba su muerte al ser aceptada por el otro. El único que no daba muestras de comprender era Krum. Peter, que se encontraba a su lado, murmuró:

– Rito de sangre…

Víktor Krum se apresuró a acercarse a la señora Snape y, sin ninguna consideración, tomó bruscamente su brazo izquierdo y separó la manga de su túnica.

– ¡Desapareció! – gritó el joven mortífago – ¡la marca ya no está!

Sus palabras atrajeron a Bellatrix y a Pettigrew que corroboraron lo que decía el búlgaro.

– Es cierto mi señor – aseguró Peter – ya no tiene la marca… eso quiere decir que Snape ha muerto – añadió con un susurro.

Fue entonces el turno de la señora Snape de sorprenderse y observar atentamente su brazo. Todos los presentes pudieron notar su desasosiego, miraba alternativamente su brazo y a lord Voldemort, sus ojos eran un verdadero poema, en ellos se podía leer temor y tristeza.

– ¡Señor! – dijo angustiada – no comprendo… ¿qué hice mal? – preguntó ella – prometo que no lo haré más, pero necesito que me la regrese. Yo cumplí con mi misión… si debo pasar otra prueba lo haré¡pero devuélvamela!

La joven se sostenía el brazo y lo mostraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras sollozaba arrodillada ante el señor Tenebroso. Esto parecía agradarle al Innombrable, ya que en su rostro podía distinguirse una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.

– Te la devolveré – aseguró el señor Oscuro – te la devolveré…

Para nadie, más que para uno de los presentes, fue obvio el estremecimiento que sufrió la joven viuda.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La cena estaba a punto de dar comienzo. Todas las parejas se encontraban ya en el gran comedor y las mesas estaban completamente adornadas para la ocasión, cada una con los colores de su casa.

En la mesa de Slytherin un joven rubio de ojos celestes miraba atentamente a la mesa de los profesores, preguntándose cómo se encontraría su prima y su profesor favorito. Tal era su concentración, que no escuchaba la alegre conversación que mantenía su pareja con… ella misma. Pansy se había aburrido de intentar obtener una respuesta de su amigo, así que había optado por ignorarlo.

– …por lo que voy a ir a buscar algo que tomar – dijo la chica dando por terminada su intervención.

Cuando Draco la miró alejarse fue que se percató de que la había ignorado toda la noche. Habría meditado más sobre el asunto de no haber visto a Harry Potter ingresar al salón una hermosa pelirroja¿esa era Ginevra Weasley? Nuevamente sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas… un chico pelirrojo ingresaba al salón con la castaña más atractiva que había visto en mucho tiempo¿Granger? Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando, ahora era capaz de ver atractivas hasta a las "sangre sucia". Era un hecho, necesitaba unas vacaciones…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Krum tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir, debido a sus servicios al señor Tenebroso, había recibido el honor de despachar al traidor y deshacerse del cuerpo. Debido a la pregunta que Snape le hizo a su esposa y a la respuesta que recibió, la primera parte de su premio había sido imposible que la recibiera. Severus Snape había muerto en el momento en que su esposa aceptó la propuesa de divorcio.

Víktor tenía muchas cosas en su mente. Su hermana estaba en ese castillo y lord Voldemort sabía acerca de las cosas que era capaz de hacer, todo por que él se lo había dicho unas semanas antes. Se suponía que Aliance no debía estar allí. En el plan que él había formado en su cabeza, debía atacarse la casa de su hermana después de la luna llena. Para ese momento, Lupin debía estar cerca y el matrimonio Snape fuera de peligro, pero ahora tenían que lidiar también con el problema de esa chica.

Él era conciente de que había sido necesario. En todas las guerras es necesario dar y recibir, y él había tenido que dar a su hermana… ese era un detalle que se salía de lo planificado originalmente.

En fin, la única salida era improvisar; pero lo primero era lo primero debía llevar al profesor de pociones a las mazmorras. Su cuerpo era bastante pesado e incómodo de cargar, así que había utilizado un conjuro sencillo para hacerlo levitar por los pasillos del castillo del señor Oscuro. Las cosas estaban resultando cada vez más adecuadas. Ahora solo esperaba poder cambiar su premio, debía lograr que le asignaran como esposa a la joven viuda…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Peter, llévatelas a una de las habitaciones superiores – ordenó el señor Oscuro a su ayudante.

Pettegrew se apresuró a tomar del brazo a la señora Snape y a la señorita Krum y a salir con ellas del salón. El mortífago llegó con las mujeres en silencio a la habitación que ocupara el matrimonio en sus primeros días de casados. Él no había olvidado que la prima de su amigo lo había rechazado hacía unos meses y pensaba que ahora que estaba tan vulnerable, podría darle su merecido. Pero su determinación era tan fuerte como una pompa de jabón…

– ¡Vete! – le dijo fuertemente Nymphadora. Su voz había cambiado completamente de la llorosa entonación que presentara momentos antes al hablar con el Innombrable.

Aliance y el exmerodeador la miraron sorprendidos¿no era que estaba completamente destrozada por la pérdida de su marca? La hermana de Krum prefirió no hacer ninguna intervención¿acaso sabía ella cuál era el papel que cada quién tenía en esa charada?

Nymphadora al ver que el esclavo de Voldemort no se retiraba, puso más fuerza en su voz y cambió el color de sus ojos al rojo.

– ¡Dije que te fueras! – le gritó – ¡déjame sola!

Pettegrew se asustó completamente y se retiró; por un momento pensó en llevarse a Aliance con él pero, al fin y al cabo sus órdenes eran llevarlas a una habitación, no tenía por qué quedarse con ellas o separarlas…

Unos segundos después, las dos chicas se encontraban solas en la habitación y se miraban intensamente la una a la otra.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras, Krum terminó el hechizo que utilizaba para transportar el cuerpo inerte del profesor de pociones y lo colocó en el centro de la habitación. Lentamente se acercó a él y sacó un tubo de ensayo de sus ropas. En ese recipiente, podían verse claramente tres píldoras.

Estas píldoras las había elaborado el mismo profesor de pociones menos de una semana antes de ese día y se las había entregado la última vez que habían hablado por medio de la chimenea del director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Él ignoraba lo que contenían, lo único que sabía era que debía hacer que llegaran al estómago de Snape… esas eran las instrucciones que había recibido.

Krum no había estado al tanto de todo el plan que se iba a llevar a cabo ese día, pero después de ver caer al profesor de pociones, supo qué eran las píldoras que tenía en su poder…

Asfódelo y ajenjo, casi podía sentir la presencia de esos dos elementos en el cuerpo que tenía en frente… el filtro de Muertos en Vida. Solo él, que compartía con Snape la pasión por las pociones, era capaz de darse cuenta de qué artilugio era el que había usado en esa situación… por eso sabía que lo que tenía en sus manos era el filtro que anulaba el efecto del que Snape había tomado unos momentos antes.

Ágilmente, Víktor consiguió que las pastillas bajaran por la garganta del profesor de pociones y llegaran hasta su estómago, ahora solo le quedaba esperar…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Así que tu eres Nymphadora Snape… – dijo la mujer que tenía al frente.

– Así es – respondió ella un poco extrañada – ¿tú quién eres?

– Mi nombre es Aliance, Aliance Krum…

– ¿Krum? Me suena ese nombre… – dijo la chica pensativa.

– Bueno, mi hermano es quien se llevó el cuerpo de tu marido – dijo tristemente – lamento lo de tu esposo…

Para sorpresa de la investigadora, Nymphadora Snape le sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a reír. ¿Sería algún tipo de reacción histérica? Acababa de quedarse viuda¡y parecía que estaba en carnaval!

– Yo no lo lamento – dijo la más joven de las dos recobrando la compostura – todo sucedió tal y como queríamos.

Aliance la miró incrédula¿estaría Remus equivocado respecto a su amiga?

– No te comprendo – dijo la mujer.

Nymphadora se quedó pensativa¿sería Aliance de su mismo bando¿o sería un elemento nuevo que intentaba congraciarse con el señor Tenebroso?

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Voldemort – dijo con un estremecimiento – quiere mi habilidad para trabajar con los licántropos…

– ¿Licántropos? – preguntó sobresaltada la señora Snape.

– Sí, licántropos como tu amigo Remus. Reconocí su voz en las imágenes que presentaste… – dijo sorprendiendo a su interlocutora – tiene una voz muy sexy… – añadió con añoranza.

Nymphadora la miró interesada y descubrió algo en Aliance, algo que le agradó mucho, algo que le vaticinaba tiempos mejores a su amigo Lupin, algo que definitivamente le podía cambiar la vida.

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que tenemos que pensar es como hacerte salir de este lugar, me temo que no estabas en los planes originales – le aseguró la auror – pero no te preocupes¡ya él y yo pensaremos en algo!

Era definitivo, la chica había perdido la cabeza con la muerte de su esposo. Hablabla como si todo estuviera bien¿sería que pensaba que él estaba esperándolas al otro lado de la puerta?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Poco a poco él fue recuperando el poco color que caracterizaba su cara. Un fuerte espasmo recorrió su estómago y tuvo que vomitar todo lo que tenía en él. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo de norte a sur y el sudor empapaba sus ropas. Definitivamente no era una experiencia agradable utilizar el filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Los efectos de esta poción son muy fuertes y su duración puede abarcar incluso semanas, dependiendo de la fortaleza del individuo que la consuma. Para terminar con la apariencia de muerte, fue necesario que Snape elaborara una compleja poción revitalizadora. Asumiendo que existía un gran peligro si la llevaba consigo, se la entregó a Krum en la última reunión que tuvieron y para evitar que se derramara, la convirtió en píldoras.

Por suerte, la poción empastillada había surtido efecto y recobraba poco a poco la movilidad. Contrario a lo planificado, un hombre se encontraba a su lado.

– Hay que sacarr a Aliance de aquí – dijo el joven búlgaro a modo de saludo.

– Lo sé – contestó susurrando Snape – ¿por qué está aquí?

El profesor de pociones ignoraba que lord Voldemort intentaba utilizar la habilidad de Aliance Krum para trabajar con licántropos en uno de sus planes. Más concretamente, pensaba usar la poción que ella inventó para convertir hombres en lobos fuera de la época de luna llena… eso les permiritía a los mortífagos atravesar el Bosque Prohibido sin tanto peligro de las criaturas que lo habitan, pues precisamente los hombres lobo son de las criaturas más agresivas.

A grandes rasgos, Víktor le narró al profesor de pociones todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas reuniones privadas que tuvo con el señor Tenebroso.

– Debes regresar – dijo Snape secamente – en cualquier momento van a notar que no estás y vendrán a buscarte – explicó.

– Lo sé. Me voy – replicó el chico – intenta hacer algo por ella.

– Haré lo posible.

Cuando Krum se retiró, Snape se levantó lentamente. Aun estaba bastante adolorido por la tortura de que fue objeto y sus músculos resentidos se quejaban cada vez que se movía. Con decisión, se dirigió al piso superior del castillo, desde allí podría observar el gran salón y considerar su siguiente paso, lo principal en ese momento era determinar la situación de Nymphadora… si es que aun estaba viva.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Krum ingresó silenciosamente al gran salón. Se ubicó en la última fila e intentó pasar desapercibido por todos. Realmente todo parecía haber resultado muy bien…

Nymphadora Snape había presentado todos los recuerdos de Remus que pudieran incriminar a su marido y había sido creída por todos los presentes, o al menos eso parecía. La última de las imágenes había sido la más convincente. Para Krum era claro, ella había probado su lealtad y ahora le debían devolver su marca¿podría conseguir él ser el nuevo marido?

Ya Víktor tenía unos cuantos minutos de haber regresado al salón cuando escuchó que Pettegrew se quejaba entre dientes de su mala fortuna. Pero se distrajo de lo que decía la rata al escuchar una voz fuerte.

– La chica perdió la marca, así que ahora no es de los nuestros – dijo Bellatrix fuertemente.

– Pero ella confía en la causa – dijo Lucius – lo que necesita es un nuevo marido – afirmó.

Ese era precisamente el momento que estaba esperando Víktor para hablar. Sabía que la manera de que ella "adquiriera nuevamente" la marca era casándola con un mortífago y consumando el matrimonio, tal como había ocurrido la primera vez. El plan era reclamar un desagravio por no haber podido matar al traidor y sugerir que casándose con la chica se daba por satisfecho. Obviamente el plan no era consumar ese matrimonio, sino salvar a la chica, ya que pronto la marca volvería a hacer su aparición.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando lord Voldemort habló.

– Ella también es una traidora – dijo con seguridad.

– ¡Pero ella entregó a su marido! – afirmó Malfoy – todos lo vimos.

– Eso solo prueba que desea conservar su pellejo – dijo Bella con una sonrisa – es mía y voy a matarla a mi gusto…

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en unos pocos instantes. Ahora la vida de la señora Snape estaba en peligro y solo Krum podría hacer algo para salvarla.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? – preguntó Aliance después de algunos minutos en silencio.

– No lo sé – aseguró la metamorfomaga – por el momento tendremos que esperar…

– ¡No podemos esperar! Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí – replicó Aliance en respuesta.

– ¡No! Debemos esperar, todavía no sabemos lo que pueda pasar – contestó tranquilamente.

– Ahora están reunidos todos los mortífagos, podremos salir sin ser vistas – dijo la investigadora.

– ¿Crees que nos habrían dejado aquí solas si pensaran que podríamos escapar? Tal vez me habrían dejado a mi sola, pero a ti te necesitan – respondió la auror con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

La chica Krum parecía inteligente, pero definitivamente no estaba pensando con claridad. Aliance miró a su interlocutora valorando lo que le acababa de decir… tenía razón, tenían que tenerlas vigiladas de alguna manera.

– El castillo está sellado – dijo Nymphadora a modo de explicación – tendremos que esperar a que termine la reunión para podernos evadir.

– Parece que lo tienes todo planeado – dijo la chica mirando a la mortífaga – ya esperabas todo esto.

– Tienes razón, ya lo esperábamos. Severus lo tiene todo planificado.

– ¿Lo tiene? Disculpa que te lo diga, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que es mi deber decírtelo – dijo Aliance intentando ser lo más dulce posible – me parece que tu esposo está muerto…

– Eso pareció¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa – no pensaba decírtelo, pero pareces muy cercana a Remus y eso me inspira confianza…

– Claro que somos cercanos – dijo con un ligero tono de celos – soy su novia – aseguró.

– ¿Su novia? – preguntó Nymphadora un poco extrañada – es extraño que no me lo contara – dijo pensativa, pero añadió casi inmediatamente – ¡Felicidades! Él es maravilloso, es el mejor amigo que puedo tener.

– Lo sé, él habla mucho de ti y de tu esposo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio valorando lo dicho por la otra mujer. Nymphadora estaba un poco mosqueada de que Remus no le hubiera contado lo de su novia ya que creía que eran buenos amigos, pero recordó que ella tampoco le había comentado lo de su matrimonio con Snape. Aliance estaba un poco más preocupada, pues aunque nunca había sido celosa, ahora se preguntaba por qué razón Remus no le había contado a su amiga lo de su noviazgo y no pudo evitar plantearse que podía ser por que aun sentía algo por ella.

– Bueno – dijo la señora Snape – supongo que tendrás que contarme la historia de su romance con lujo de detalle, pero será mejor que lo dejemos para cuando salgamos de aquí.

– Tienes pensado cómo vamos a salir, pues hay un plan lo que no sé es si todo está sucediendo como lo planificamos… – dijo pensativa – que estés aquí ya está fuera de nuestros planes, así que algo tendremos que cambiar…

– ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – preguntó Aliance inocentemente.

– Iba a convertirme en tu cuñada – dijo indiferentemente la metamorfomaga – pero, ahora necesitamos una forma de que salgamos las dos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Esa noche, Harry había estado sintiendo molestias en su cicatriz. No había dicho nada por que odiaba ser el centro de atención y sobre todo, por que no quería arruinar su primera cita con Ginny. Realmente la estaban pasando muy bien.

Durante la cena, las dos parejas se habían ubicado una frente a la otra, pero no había sido mucho lo que habían conversado los cuatro, pues tanto Harry como Ron, intentaban de todas las maneras posibles mantener la conversación únicamente con su pareja de la noche.

Las chicas ignoraban que ellos habían dedicado varias horas a elaborar una lista de temas de conversación. Cada uno de ellos había anotado al menos diez temas que sabían interesarían a su pareja; por ejemplo, Harry había incluido el Quiddich, los animales fantásticos, los grupos musicales del mundo mágico y las bromas de los gemelos en su lista; por su parte, Ron había anotado los derechos de todos los seres del mundo mágico, el cuidado de las mascotas y menciones a todo el conocimiento sobre el mundo muggle que pudo adquirir de su padre.

No es de sorprender que las chicas estuvieran gratamente sorprendidas de lo sencillo que era hablar con sus respectivas parejas y sobre todo, que encontraran su conversación tan interesante.

Cuando estaba terminando la cena, Ginny descubrió un gesto extraño en su pareja.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja – ¿te molesta la cicatriz?

– No es nada no te preocupes – le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa – es solo una molestia pasajera, seguramente que se me pasa en un momento.

– ¿No deberías hablar con Dumbledore? – sugirió la chica.

– No – dijo él inmediatamente – no puedo decir a qué se debe la molestia, así que la información no será de ayuda. Además, él esta bastante mejor enterado que nosotros¿recuerdas?

La pelirroja solo acató a asentir, ya Harry le había comentado que Dumbledore estaba más que enterado de lo que sucedía y que parecía ser bueno para todos.

– ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? – sugirió el ojiverde – hoy hay luna llena y deben estar muy acogedores…

– Me encantaría – cedió la joven – pero si te molesta nuevamente la cicatriz, prométeme que iremos a ver a Dumbledore.

– Lo que quieras – dijo el chico prometiéndose a si mismo controlar más sus gestos – ¿salimos?

Y lentamente desaparecieron por la puerta lateral del salón. Hermione no podía creer que Ron viera salir a su hermanita, durante una noche de luna, con un chico y no se pusiera como un energúmeno.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

– Pues no mucho – le respondió el pelirrojo.

– Sabía que no te agradaría verlos salir del salón, pero tienes que aceptarlo Ron, hacen una linda pareja y tu hermana se ve muy feliz – dijo para intentar consolarlo – ¿no es eso suficiente para que te sientas mejor?

– Pues no – dijo el chico obstinadamente – no puedo creer que Harry me haga esto…

– ¡Por Merlín, Ron¡No te está haciendo nada! – dijo la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarras y encarándolo.

– ¿Ah no? Él sabía que te iba a pedir que fueramos a los jardines y se me adelantó, eso no se lo voy a perdonar – le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. Irremediablemente, Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Ibas a ser mi cuñada? – preguntó Aliance realmente extrañada.

– Sí. Tu hermano iba a reclamar por no haber podido matar a Snape, como en realidad eso fue mi culpa, entonces iba a pedir como compensación ser él el encargado de devolverme la marca tenebrosa.

– ¡Es cierto! – dijo Aliance acercándose para mirar el brazo de Nymphadora – ¿Cómo te la hicieron?

Tonks dedicó algunos minutos a contarle a Aliance todo lo referente a su matrimonio y a la marca tenebrosa, obviamente se dejó los detalles de su amor para ella y le contó solo los aspectos que se refieren a los ritos de sangre y las marcas.

– Por eso tu marido murió al aceptar tú el divorcio.

– Casi – le respondió Tonks – yo no acepté ninguna propuesta de divorcio. En realidad esa propuesta no existió – aseguró.

– No comprendo – dijo lentamente Aliance.

– Pues es muy sencillo…

––––––––––––––––––– Flashback ––––––––––––––––––

– Pon atención a esta pregunta – dijo Severus Snape a su esposa – ¿qué me dirías si te propusiera que nos divorciáramos?

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo enojada la chica.

Nymphadora Snape miró a su marido como si estuviera loco¿es que no se percataba de lo que le estaba diciendo? Definitivamente debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Severus Snape le devolvía la mirada intensamente; luego, le tomó la mano con dulzura y le sonrió. Sus ojos dejaban ver que la pregunta no era hecha a la ligera…

– No te estoy pidiendo el divorcio. Te estoy preguntando que dirías si te lo propusiera…

– No comprendo porqué planteas eso. Nunca vamos a divorciarnos. Por si no lo recuerdas, si respondiera que sí eso significaría la muerte para ti. – la chica estaba molesta porque recordaba claramente que el rito usado para su matrimonio, incluía la mezcla de su sangre e implicaba la muerte del que propusiera la separación definitiva, si es que ésta era aceptada por el otro cónyuge.

– Recuerda esa pregunta que te hice y sobre todo que **no** estoy pidiéndote que nos divorciemos – dijo él seriamente tomando sus manos – a ésta puedes responder afirmativamente…

––––––––––––––––– Fin del flashback –––––––––––––––––

_Como pueden ver, Snape no estaba muerto. El filtro de Muertos en Vida, lo menciona Snape en "Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal" durante la primera clase de pociones de los chicos._

Draco aparece en este capítulo en atención a las peticiones recibidas al respecto.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo y que les aclarara algunas de las dudas que me plantearon en los mensajes. Ahora las respuestas a sus reviews…

**Abby Lockhart**: Hola niña, que bien que ya subiste un capítulo más de tu fic de Remus, espero que pronto sigas con él. Lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero (como dije al inicio) la U me ha sacado el jugo a su gusto desde hace algunas semanas. En fin, aquí está el capítulo y espero que te gustara.

**Akasha-bennington**: Hola amiga, supongo que todavía no leeras esto, pero cuando llegues aquí pues verás que ya recibí los reviews de los cinco primeros capítulos. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Respondo a tus preguntas: Bella y Tonks son familia y definitivamente no se soportan, pero lo más duro para la mortífaga es que ella tenía toda la atención masculina del grupo y, como verás más adelante, ella procura conocer **a** **fondo** a cada mortífago que le interesa. Respecto a la nota de Snape, recuerda que él la hechizó antes de salir, así que al tomarla Bella ella vio un mensaje, que él dejó por si las moscas.  
Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic…

**Antiope Black**: Hola, me alegra que sigas por estos rumbos y que te gustara como va el fic. Ya ves que tengo un poco de manía por hacerla de suspenso, pero es que me daba un poco de lástima enseñar el juego desde el inicio y me pareció más interesante que todo se destapara a la vez. Bueno, espero que te gustara también esta entrega. Y sigue con tu fic que estoy deseosa de ver que sucede ahora…

**Blythe.Naurin**: Hola niña, que bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Tienes razón me gusta el suspenso, la intriga y sobre todo dejar los capítulos en la mejor parte; aunque supongo que esto último ya lo habías notado¿no? Bueno, espero que si tienes que preguntar sea algo que pueda responder sin matar la historia… Espero que te gustara este capítulo y que sigas por acá.

**Chica Felton Malfoy**: Hola chica¿qué tal? Veo que tu ojo interior va mejorando y espero que no te mate el final del fic, como pudiste ver ya puse la conversación que dio pie a lo que Snape le preguntó a su esposa, espero que quedara claro…  
Con las parejitas de Gryffindor, pues las cosas van marchando. Por cierto, tu rubio favorito hizo una aparición especial debido a las peticiones que recibo al respecto, la tuya incluida.

**Edysev**: Hola wapa, me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y que te guste tanto como antes. Bueno, supongo que desde el mismo título te diste cuenta de que no estaba muerto, la verdad es que no puedo matarlo, va contra mis principios… Déjame decirte que tu ojo interior está muy bien encaminado y lo que supones pues es así, hay un plan detrás de todo esto, pero no todas las explicaciones están en este capítulo, ya iré agregando el resto. Bueno chica, espero que este capítulo te gustara…

**Elanor Blackriver**: Hola wapa¿qué te diré¡Me descubriste! Estoy completamente loca. Gracias por los halagos, no sé si los mereceré, pero gracias de todas maneras. Tu fic es muy bueno y siempre espero que actualices (¡el diablo repartiendo escapularios!).  
Me alegra que te parezca que el fic es bueno, eso me anima. Lamento verificarte que esto se está acabando, no diré que quedan dos, pero si quedan pocos, no hay remedio, debe terminarse, no me parece bien alargar innecesariamente; solo espero que se me ocurra algo más para otra historia. Bueno chica, nos vemos (más bien nos hablamos…)

**Eve**: Hola chica, bienvenida otra vez. Me alegra que siguieras leyendo el fic, la verdad es que muchos de los lectores del inicio ya no están por acá (o al menos no dejan mensajes…) y pensé que te habías aburrido. ¡Pero sigues por acá! Eso me hace muuuyyy feliz. Bueno, lo del esquinazo, es algo así como dejar plantado, o dejarte botado en algún lugar. Lo que llevaba Remus entre sus ropas, pues era el pensadero que le dio a la señora Snape, aunque supongo que eso lo averiguaste cuando ella lo sacó para presentar su misión. Estás acertando en casi todo lo que dices, debes tener un gran ojo interior… Bueno wapa, espero que sigas por acá y que te siga gustando el fic.

**Florence Rose**¡Hola amiga! Gracias por el mensaje del otro día, me alegra que de verdad te gustara lo del himno. Lamento haberme pasado tanto con la tortura a Snape y las maldades del resto de los mortífagos, pero bien visto, ellos son malos así que no es sorprendente que sean así de malvados… Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo.  
Como dices, lo de los chicos es para bajar un poco la tensión del resto de la historia, así que su intervención no es realmente relevante, pues yo también prefiero a la pareja principal.  
Bueno wapa, espero que estés bien y suerte…

**Ginger**: Hola chica! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia…) no se te hiciera muy pesada. Como viste, por el momento me he salvado de tu cruciatus, lo único que espero es que pueda seguir sobreviviendo con lo que queda de la historia. Me parece que hiciste una observación muy interesante sobre Krum y tengo que responderte que le encontraste un agujero al fic… no me percaté de ese detalle hasta ahora que lo mencionas, espero que no se note mucho el fallo…

**Iraty Rowling**: Hola amiga, creo que ya me puse al día con tu fic, es muy interesante. Los fics de los merodeadores no son mis favoritos y la verdad es que son pocos los que leo, pero el tuyo me parece muy bueno.

**Kirlatan**: Hola chica, bienvenida a la sección de mensajes y respuestas. Me alegra que te decidieras a enviar un review¡me encanta saber de ustedes, los mensajes me animan y muchas veces me dan ideas para otras historias (en otros casos, me envían peticiones, pero no soy muy buena en los encargos…). Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero el estudio me consume mucho tiempo, espero que aun así lo leyeras complacida.

**Karla**: Hola wapa, mira que no logramos coincidir. El viernes estuve en el mesanger y vos no estabas… ¡pues que no nos logramos comunicar! Yo no me pongo mucho en el msm, por que la verdad es que cuando más me conecto a Internet es en la oficina, pero para cosas de trabajo, así que cuando llego a casa lo que menos quiero es estar en la PC. En fin, que uso poco el msm, pero si lo uso, así que en algún momento nos podremos comunicar… Bueno, pues ya viste lo que pasó con Snape y compañía, espero que este capítulo cubra tus expectativas y que no te haya parecido fuera de lugar. Bueno wapa, nos leemos más adelante…

**Kymie**: Hola niña, me alegra ver que sigues por aquí. Tu review de la vez anterior no me llegó, pero estoy segura de que debe ser producto de un error en la página, que de vez en cuando me odia y me trata mal. Respecto a Snape, pues ya viste que está de vuelta y que todo fue planeado por él, supongo que ahora guardarás tus pancartas y confiarás más en tus premoniciones… Bueno chica, espero que esto te gustara.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: Hola wapísima, que bien que escribas tu mensaje. Tus fics están casi todos en los momentos más interesantes, espero que pronto sigas con ellos. Lamento decirte que los chicos no van a tener un papel muy importante, es que los uso más que todo para paliar la tensión que surge de la pareja principal. Bueno, como viste Snape si le hizo una pregunta referente a ellos dos, pero no fue exactamente una petición de divorcio. En fin, espero que te gustara. No leemos…

**Marcela9**: Hola chica, gracias por leer el fic, espero que te siga gustando. Como le he dicho a varias personas acá los chicos son una manera de bajar la tensión respecto a Snape y Tonks, los uso más que todo para eso, pero si va a haber algunos detalles con ellos. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Martita-felton**: Hola chica, gracias… No creí que te leyeras todo el fic en tan poco tiempo, pero no me voy a quejar… Como viste no se murió Snape, pero definitivamente no está fuera de peligro, ni él ni las dos mujeres que están en las habitaciones superiores. Bueno, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacerla y yo te responderé lo que no mate el futuro de la historia. Gracias por leer y dejar mensaje, sepero que sigas por acá hasta el final.

**Meilin Snape**: Hola wapísima, hace mucho que espero que sigas tus fics de Harry Potter, espero que lo hagas pronto. Te agradezco que me perdonaras la vida en la entrega anterior y espero que las explicaciones de este capítulo me compren unos cuantos días más… Espero que lo de los chicos también te gustara, como habrás notado, Ron es mi debilidad, me encanta este chico…

**Miss Andreina Snape**: Hola wapa, como ves las cosas pintan un poco mejor ahora (aunque todavía están en un zapato…). Espero que las explicaciones fueran suficientes como para que te tranquilices un poco respecto al destino de nuestro querido tormento.  
Con el fic de celebración, pues tomé tu sugerencia de unos reviews atrás, pero no he tenido chance de terminar la precuela, es solo una viñeta de el reencuentro de ellos dos. Espero que te guste.

**Nariko**: Hola chica¿qué tal te va? Estoy muy contenta de que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Por cierto, el otro día estuve en el msm y no te encontré… bueno, espero que volvamos a coincidir.  
Gracias por perdonarme la vida, la verdad es que me temía muchísimos vociferadores y avadas electrónicos, pero por suerte me habeís perdonado por que sois muy buenas.  
Suerte con la universidad, espero que todo te salga bien y que tengas tiempo para actualizar tus fics (que no olvido que tienes dos más y que me gustan mucho…)

**Nocrala**: Hola wapa, que bien que sigas leyendo el fic. Por cierto, me encanta el nuevo que tienes, es emocionantísimo. Lamento mucho saber lo de tu ojo interior, esperaba que lo tuvieras en funcionamiento por mucho tiempo y que averiguaras todo lo que se esconde tras este fic… en fin, que haremos un minuto de silencio por él. Me alegra que te gustara como va el ficy espero que te siga gustando… nos leemos.

**Ony potter**: Hola chica, como viste Snape no le pidió el divorcio, sino que hizo una pregunta que ya antes habían preparado. Como te habrás dado cuenta todo está friamente calculado, lo que pasa es que la presencia de Aliance cambia todo lo que tenían planificado. En fin, que ya verás todo lo que sucede. En cuanto a confiar en Víktor, pues no te diré que es el más sencillo de los personajes del fic, pero si que Dumbledore lo consideró un buen espía para la Orden, así que al menos en lo referente a este tema, se supone que podemos confiar en él. Bueno, espero que esto aclarara tus dudas, si no es así, decímelo y lo aclararé más.

**Princess-H-Potter**: Hola chica, no sabía que eras chef, me parece una profesión interesantísima y creo que debe ser muy gratificante, pues ves los resultados casi instantáneamente. Los educadores muchas veces no nos enteramos de los resultados de nuestra labor hasta muchos años después (si nos enteramos…). En fin, me alegro que te gustara el ficy que quedaras mosqueada (intrigada, picada, etc.) con lo siguiente. Espero que sigas por acá y que si tienes alguna pregunta la hagas sin pensártelo. Nos leemos.

**Replika**: Hola wapísima, que bien que estés leyendo este fic, me encanta tenerte de lectora, sobre todo por que escribes muy bien y tus historias son fenomenales. Como tú me fascina Snape y también intento leer todo lo que publican de él (menos los slash, es que no me gusta mucho esa onda…). Bueno, espero que te gustara este capítulo, que sigas leyendo el fic y que continúes pronto tus dos historias…

**Sakura-Diana-Black**: Hola wapísima, ya te echaba en falta, que bien que estés nuevamente con nosotros. Espero que no te quedaran dudas sobre lo sucedido, cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntar. Bueno chica, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Nos leemos…

**Safrie**: Hola wapa, supongo que ahora viste que no lo maté¡es que no podía hacerlo! Sé que fue triste, pero verás que al final todo se arregla (espero…) Gracias por perdonarme¡pero mira de lo que te habrías perdido! Por suerte fuiste misericordiosa conmigo. Bueno, me alegro que sigas por estos rumbos y espero que te gustara esta entrega.

**Sheamoonie**: Hola wapísima, que alegría que sigas por estos rumbos… Aunque me envíes algunas amenazas…  
Respecto a lo del divorcio, en capítulos anteriores se menciona que, debido al tipo de rito que se usó para el matrimionio de Snape y Tonks, no pueden separarse, ya que si alguno lo propone y el otro acepta, el primero de ellos morirá en el acto. Es por eso que sorprende la respuesta que la chica da.  
Me alegra que te gustara lo del pensadero. Espero que te gustara también este capítulo y a ver si vos también actualizás que ya me tienes en vilo…


	35. Explicaciones

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todos y a todas… lo primero es disculparme por el atraso en la publicación del capítulo 35. Sé que no hay excusa que valga, pero de todas maneras la daré: la universidad (cusos y tesis) y el trabajo (tiempo y cuarto) me han consumido todos los ratos que antes tenía libres y me fue imposible escribir el capítulo y mucho menos responder mensajes.

Como no quería subir cualquier cosa, preferí tomarme mi tiempo para escribir el capítulo cuando me fuera posible y espero que el resultado sea de su agrado; en esto debo agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black** por su ayuda en este capítulo y por sus sugerencias. Este capítulo está dedicado a **Marian **una lectora que se une a esta historia (¡a estas alturas!) y a **Karla**, que siempre que entro al msm la busco y nunca la encuentro… ¡eres difícil de localizar! Debido a que hace tanto que no actualizaba, les recuerdo que:

**En el capítulo anterior, Severus Snape fue vuelto a la vida por Víktor Krum. Aliance y Nymphadora comenzaron a conocerse y la joven señora Snape le contó a la científica los primero detalles ocultos del drama que había presenciado.**

**Capítulo XXXV: Explicaciones**

_Ahora, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Snape y Aliance Krum deben escapar del castillo del señor Tenebroso, pero eso no sucederá hasta que la reunión de mortífagos termine… ¿o sí?_

– Así que por esa razón respondiste afirmativamente –inquirió Aliance.

– Pues sí, él me repitió la pregunta que me había hecho en mi despacho. Yo sabía que era inofensiva para él –le aseguró la metamorfomaga.

– Pero cayó como muerto –exclamó Aliance– además, desapareció tu marca –rebatió la novia de Remus.

– Por supuesto que cayó como muerto¡debía parecer que moría! Pero él es un genio para las pociones, así que supongo que comprenderás lo que hizo… asfódelo… ajenjo…

– ¡El filtro de Muertos en Vida! –dijo Aliance dando señal de haber comprendido todo lo sucedido– ¡Severus siempre fue un genio para las pociones!

Nymphadora no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por que esa mujer lo tratara con tanta familiaridad, y ella debe haberlo notado, pues se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

– Tu esposo fue mi profesor de pociones hace algunos años –le aclaró– Dumbledore le pidió que me enseñara cuando pude dedicarme al estudio de los licántropos –dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Oh! –dijo la joven– también fue mi profesor… en Hogwarts.

Comentaron un buen rato la manera en que conoció cada una a su pareja. Pero Aliance no agregó detalles del amor frustrado que Remus sentía por la joven Tonks. Luego de divagar un poco, Nymphadora regresó a la conversación original.

– Remus fue de gran ayuda para mi misión –dijo mirándola tristemente– odio que tuviera que dejarte para regresar a Inglaterra y más aun que te secuestraran en su ausencia…

– No te preocupes por eso –dijo la chica sonriéndole– no podías saberlo y, además, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

– De haber sabido de tu existencia también me habría interesado conocerte, dijo la chica haciendo una nota mental de reclamarle a su amigo que no le contara algo tan importante.

– ¿Qué sucedió con tu marca? –preguntó Aliance cambiando de tema y mirándole el brazo.

– Pues verás, ésta es la reunión más grande de mortífagos que se ha organizado en mucho tiempo, por eso la concentración de poderes mágicos es altísima. En vista de eso, las sensaciones mágicas se confunden y lord Voldemort no es inmune a eso. Por eso usé mi condición de metamorfomaga para esconder la marca y me ayudé con un poco de maquillaje muggle… eso lo hice desde antes de venir, pero nadie revisa tu marca al entrar, así que no fue problema.

– Comprendo –contesto Aliance quedamente– Lo de la marca es difícil de detectar¿pero Vol… Voldemort no se dará cuenta de que él no está muerto?

– Se dará cuenta, pero no aun. Como te decía la concentración de poderes mágicos es muy alta y con la confusión que debe haber aun en ese salón difícilmente se enterará. Cuando todo se calme comenzarán los problemas para nosotros.

– Pero no podemos irnos aun… –comenzó Aliance.

– Ese es nuestro mayor peligro –la interrumpió Tonks– ¿escuchaste eso?

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la mujer, pero no agregó más ya que en ese momento escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La discusión en el salón principal del castillo de lord Voldemort se hacía cada vez más dura. Bellatrix insistía en que su sobrina debía morir y que ella era la indicada para llevar a cabo la orden, pero la mayoría de los mortífagos no parecían muy convencidos de la posición de la mujer; ya que iban a deshacerse de la chica¿por qué no divertirse un poco con ella primero?

El señor Tenebroso disfrutaba escuchando los macabros futuros que eran capaces de planear para la metamorfomaga, pero notó que el joven Krum no decía ni media palabra. Con un gesto, consiguió que todos callaran nuevamente.

– ¿Qué destino le darías tú a la chica? –le preguntó el señor oscuro directamente.

– Bueno, crreo que merrece algo más retorrcido que lo prropuesto hasta el momento.

– ¿Y qué propones? –le preguntó Bellatrix deseando escuchar su idea para poder desacreditarla.

– En vista de que ella entrregó a su marrido, supongo que esperraba que creyérramos, y en especial usted grran señorr, que ella se mantiene fiel a la causa. –Krum vio como muchos asentían ante sus palabras– Supongo que debe estarr esperrando que se le case otrra vez parra que le devuelvan la marrca…

– Eso ya lo sabemos Krum –dijo Lucius intentando ganarse nuevamente el favor de Bella, quien le sonrió desde la distancia.

– Crreo que deberríamos concederrle ese deseo. Eso la harrá crreerr que sigue estando en grracia y será más durra su caída –añadió con un gesto macabro.

Podían verse varias cabezas asintiendo ante la idea de que la chica sufriera, pero Bellatrix no estaba dispuesta que un plan de Krum fuera acogido tan abiertamente otra vez.

– No me parece –exclamó Bellatrix indignada– ella no merece recibir la marca, eso es un honor y no podemos dárselo a una traidora –nuevamente podían verse cabezas asentir.

– Es trraidora desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que lo fue su marrido, y ambos llevarron la marca… crreo que ya es tarrde parra pensarr si la merrecen, o no. Ahorra lo que tenemos que pensarr es la mejorr manera de darrle su merecido y si crree que logrró engañarr a nuestrro señor, el golpe serrá más fuerrte parra ella –rebatió Víktor ganándose nuevas muestras de aceptación.

– También podríamos ponerle la marca a los muggles antes de matarlos –ironizó la mujer– ellos también pueden sentir que nos ganaron antes de morir…

Krum iba a contestarle cuando el mismo señor Oscuro intervino.

– Creo que ya que estamos todos reunidos, sería agradable tener diversión extra –todos los presentes guardaron silencio y escucharon a su señor– la señora Snape puede brindárnosla, creo que es una gran idea Krum¿a quién sugieres como el marido ideal?

Víktor estaba a punto de responder que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

– Ella parece temerme bastante –dijo seriamente– creo que sería una buena idea que yo fuera su "esposo"…

Krum se quedó de piedra, pues cuando iba a replicar vio la señal de asentimiento de lord Voldemort ante la idea del rubio mortífago.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ron y Hermione habían disfrutado mucho de la cena y comenzaban a bailar cuando la castaña sorprendió al pelirrojo.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta a orillas del lago? –preguntó inocentemente.

Ron la miró bastante sorprendido, siempre pensó que a la chica le encantaban esas actividades y que estaría encantada bailando toda la noche. Cuando él mencionó que Harry le había ganado la vuelta con los jardines, nunca pensó que ella se lo tomaría en serio, pues todos saben a lo que salen las parejas a los jardines.

– ¿Tan mal bailo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

– Pues no eres Gene Kelly precisamente –dijo la chica, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de incomprensión de su amigo– es un bailarín estadounidense muy famoso –le aclaró– en fin lo que quería decirte es que no bailas mal, pero tengo mucho calor…

– Bueno, si quieres puedo traerte un refresco –dijo poniendo cara de contrariedad pero plenamente conciente de que lo que más quería era salir con la castaña por la puerta del salón.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente intentando descifrar el rostro de su amigo. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Ron tomó suavemente la mano de la chica y se encaminó con ella hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Cuando llegaron a ella, salieron en silencio y se encaminaron al lago.

Cuando ya se encontraban cerca del lago, antes de salir de la vereda que recorrían, Ron soltó la mano de Hermione, se detuvo y se colocó frente a la castaña.

– Gracias –dijo mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo ella coquetamente, sabiendo que eso ponía un poco nervioso al joven Weasley.

– Por que esta es la mejor noche de mi vida –dijo el pelirrojo mirándola directamente a los ojos– quisiera que nunca terminara…

Hermione no sabía que hacer, se había imaginado mil cosas diferentes para esa noche, pero no que Ron le hablara tan seriamente; pero definitivamente le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Lentamente, ella le tomó las manos y se acercó más a él.

– Gracias a ti, Ron, –dijo ella haciendo que el chico se extrañara– gracias por ser como eres, tal vez hasta ahora no te lo he dicho, pero disfruto mucho contigo, me encanta que estemos juntos…

– Yo también lo disfruto mucho –dijo él en respuesta– eres maravillosa… y me gustas.

Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos al escucharlo decir eso. Realmente no estaba preparada para escuchar eso de su amigo, pero no puede decirse que le molestara.

– No esperaba que dijeras eso –dijo ella separándose un poco del pelirrojo y sentándose en un banco cerca de la vereda en que se encontraban.

– Pero es cierto –le dijo Ron– y me moría de ganas por decírtelo. De hecho no me importa si no sientes lo mismo, me basta con saber que lo sabes y que no te molesta… ¿no te molesta verdad? –le preguntó con aprensión.

– Claro que no –respondió ella rápidamente– de hecho me encanta, y creo que tú también me gustas, pero sinceramente no sé que hacer… no sé que es lo indicado…

– Pues yo tampoco, –dijo él sentándose a su lado inmediatamente– tú eres la chica de todas las respuestas –agregó punzando con su dedo índice el brazo de la chica.

– Supongo que estará bien que me des un abrazo –dijo Hermione aventurándose a decir algo– ¿no crees?

– Supongo que sí –contestó pasando el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica– ¿te parece bien así?

Al abrazarla quedaron bastante cerca y la cabeza de Hermione quedó casi en el hombro de Ron, tan cerca que al volver la cara para responderle, se perdió en esos dos ojos azules que la miraban maravillados.

– Cre… creo que… sí –respondió ella.

– Yo también –dijo él y acercándose lentamente sus narices se tocaron.

Como su compañera no se corrió, Ron aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y lenta y dulcemente, la besó.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que las dos mujeres se paralizaran. ¿Quién podía estar llegando en ese momento? Aun les parecía muy pronto para que vinieran a buscarlas de la reunión de mortífagos…

Nymphadora Snape se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que llegara a tomar el pomo. Por el espacio que quedó abierto, penetró un mortífago con la careta puesta. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente a sus espaldas y miró para todas direcciones. Cuando se aseguró que solo estaban las dos mujeres en la habitación, se quitó la careta.

– Hola preciosa –saludó a su esposa tomándole la mano y jalándola hacia él.

– ¡Severus! –exclamó ella abrazándolo feliz y besándolo sin importarle la presencia de Aliance.

Aliance miraba la escena sorprendida. Nunca se habría imaginado a su temible profesor particular de pociones en una posición tan comprometedora. Es más, habría jurado que ninguna chica se prestaría para besarlo por voluntad propia, pues pensaba que todas le temían. Cuando la pareja se fue separando y se limitaban a mirarse fija y dulcemente, decidió recordarles su presencia.

– Profesor Snape –dijo seriamente– me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.

– Señorita Krum –dijo él separándose un poco de su joven esposa pero sin dejar de abrazarla– veo que se decidió por hacernos compañía en este lugar paradisiaco –agregó sarcásticamente.

– Por supuesto –le respondió ella– no podía dejarles a ustedes toda la diversión…

Los tres sonrieron momentáneamente. Luego de unos instantes, Snape se ponía al día con lo sucedido en el salón después de su "muerte", ya que con Krum solo había hablado de Aliance.

– Supongo que será necesario que reelaboremos el plan de escape… –dijo la señora Snape.

– ¿Cuál era el plan original? –preguntó Aliance.

– Bueno, Nymphadora salía con tu hermano y yo me las arreglaba para salir por las cloacas… Contigo aquí vamos a tener que improvisar –añadió.

– Tal vez sea mejor que yo me quede –sugirió la señorita Krum– así ustedes pueden salir y yo saldré después de la siguiente semana…

– Imposible –dijo Snape– no podemos dejarte aquí, sería tu fin. –al ver que la chica no comprendía, agregó– Si te dejaron oír sus planes es por que no piensan dejarte viva a menos que te unas a la causa.

Las dos mujeres abrieron mucho los ojos pero comprendieron la lógica de esa conclusión. Ambas estaban ahora más inquietas que antes de la llegada del profesor de pociones.

– Además, Remus no nos perdonaría que te dejáramos aquí –agregó Tonks con una sonrisa, pero fue un vano intento de alivianar la situación…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry y Ginny habían salido desde hacía algunos minutos por la puerta lateral del salón. En el jardín habían encontrado a muchas parejas besándose, en fin, que todos los bancos del lugar estaban ocupados. Harry había notado que Ginny estaba bastante nerviosa, así que le había dado la mano para darle un poco de ánimo.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó directamente.

– Sí, no te preocupes –dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco y agregó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación– Parece que esto está muy lleno.

– Sí, da la impresión de que no fui nada original al pedirte que saliéramos –dijo Harry con una sonrisa– si quieres podemos pasear hasta el campo de Quiddich –sugirió.

– Bueno –contestó la chica encaminándose hacia ese sector.

Harry la miró por unos instantes y luego se ubicó a su lado. En silencio, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a las afueras del campo.

– ¿Crees que ganemos el siguiente partido? –preguntó la chica para aliviar la tensión que había entre los dos.

– Pues no lo sé –respondió Harry un poco sorprendido, la verdad era que desde hacía mucho rato que no pensaba más que en la chica que estaba con él– puede ser…

La chica fue entonces quien lo sorprendió.

– ¿Quieres que volemos un rato? –(N/A: en escoba lógicamente, estos chicos no son aficionados a las drogas…) dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

– _Accio_ Saeta de Fuego –dijo el ojiverde dirigiendo su mano hacia la torre de Gryffindor y sin dejar de ver a su hermosa amiga– ¿te importa si usamos solo la mia?

La escoba de Harry atravesó el espacio que la separaba de Harry y se quedó suspendida a su lado. En silencio Ginny asintió. Sin separar la mirada de la chica, él le entregó su escoba y cuando se ubicó en ella, él se dispuso a subir también; y se ubicó detrás de la hermosa pelirroja.

Con un suave golpe en el piso, Harry hizo que la escoba se elevara lentamente.

– ¿Te gusta así? –preguntó él prácticamente en el oído de la pelirroja– ¿o quieres que vayamos más deprisa?

Ginny ya no sabía si la pregunta era referida a la escoba, o no. Estaba en un remolino de sensaciones, incrementadas por los susurros que recibía en su oreja. Un poco nerviosa, se volvió para ver a Harry de frente y el chico se las ingenió para que la escoba no perdiera su estabilidad.

– No sé –dijo un poco indecisa– creo que me gusta como vamos.

En silencio volaron un poco más. Harry estaba bastante nervioso, estaba dispuesto a hablarle a Ginny de sus sentimientos esa misma noche, pero no conseguía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Estaba decidiendo en qué momento hablaría con la pelirroja cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su cicatriz y cayó de bruces, desde su escoba hacia el suelo, unos treinta metros más abajo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lord Voldemort estaba extremadamente feliz. Desde que llegara a la conclusión de que la señora Snape era traidora a su causa, había decidido que iba a ser la mejor diversión de la reunión del día de brujas.

Tenía que admitir que Bellatrix era muy perspicaz y había desenmascarado a su sobrina muy hábilmente. Desde que la mujer se había propuesto deshacerse de la metamorfomaga, él supo que si había algo extraño en la unión de esa chica a su grupo, Bellatrix lo encontraría… y así había sido.

Era obvio que la señora Lestrange odiaba a la chica y que para ella era indispensable deshacerse de ella. Lastimosamente no pudo concederle el deseo de torturar a su gusto a la metamorfomaga… era mucho más divertido el plan propuesto por Krum…

Lucius estaba completamente obsesionado con la señora Snape y él lo sabía… la chica no solo se había negado como esposa unos meses atrás, sino que había llegado a petrificarlo, ha hacerlo pelear con otro mortífago y a que Snape lo castigara por tratar de tenerla. Eso sin contar con que había cargado nuevamente con la culpa de la poción mal lograda…

Tenía que aceptar que el matrimonio Snape había sabido jugar sus cartas y habían conseguido librarse de lo que merecían por mucho tiempo¡ya era tiempo de hacerles pagar!

Había enviado a uno de sus más leales mortífagos a dar la buena nueva a la chica… sería entregada nuevamente en matrimonio. Un mortífago se convertiría en su nuevo marido y así recuperaría la marca tenebrosa… o al menos eso era lo que querían que ella creyera.

Este mensajero le diría que una nueva ceremonia se llevaría a cabo al finalizar el día, y ella debía prepararse para comenzar una nueva vida.

Le gustaba el plan, sería grandioso ver a la chica casarse y luego, darse cuenta de que nunca saldría de ese lugar, que no llegaría a ver nuevamente la aurora… pero para su desconcierto, el mensajero nunca llegó a su destino…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Harry! –gritó la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba el control de la escoba y se dirigia a rescatar a su amigo.

La chica comenzó a bajar casi verticalmente y a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que llevaba Harry, sabía que era la única manera de alcanzarlo, aunque también era conciente de que si no giraba pronto, se estrellaría junto con el niño que vivió.

Lo alcanzó unos seis metros antes de la gramilla de la cancha. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y realizo un giro bastante cerrado. Pudo sentir cómo los pies de Harry rozaban el suelo… para su suerte el chico no había perdido el conocimiento y con su ayuda, pudo sujetarse de la escoba. Lentamente, aterrizaron cerca de los postes de los aros del guardián.

Con cuidado, Harry se arrecostó a uno de los postes y Ginny se acuclilló a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica vehementemente.

– Sí –dijo el chico– pero creo que debo hablar con Dumbledore…

La pelirroja solo acató a asentir, se levantó prestamente y ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo. El chico pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y se apoyó en ella para caminar. Ella llevaba la escoba en su otra mano.

– Gracias… –le dijo el chico con su boca muy cerca del oído de la joven Weasley– te debo la vida…

La hermosa pelirroja se volvió y se encontró muy cerca de unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban intensamente… lentamente el chico acercó su rostro al de la cazadora y la besó tiernamente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lucius Malfoy se había retirado del salón sin que nadie se percatara de su salida. La verdad es que tenía una buena excusa para salir… pero como nadie le preguntó, no fue necesario que dijera que debía prepararse para la boda.

Él mortífago sabía que cuando Tonks llegara al salón, nunca saldría con vida de allí… y eso no era de su agrado. Él la quería para él y si era llevada a la reunión era para que se ejecutara su sentencia de muerte… por eso decidió actuar. No le importaba que la chica muriera… lo que quería era hacerla suya antes de que eso sucediera.

Silenciosamente, Lucius se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones del castillo. Sabía que Pettigrew no iba a ser un impedimento para llegar a ella… es más sabía que con lo asustadizo que era, podría convencerlo fácilmente de que le dejara a él llevarle el anuncio a la chica…

Malfoy estaba realmente obsesionado con esa mujer… tanto que no consideraba siquiera el castigo al que se exponía por violentar los planes de su amo. Solo veía su objetivo… la joven auror.

Él se había encaprichado con ella desde que la joven había llegado para unirse a ellos. Era joven, era guapa y sobre todo, siempre había parecido temerle. Él la había conocido como la sobrina sangre mezclada de su esposa… pero ni siquiera eso le había impedido darse cuenta de que esa chica de escasos quince años era hermosa y deseable.

Por mucho tiempo había esperado la oportunidad de llegar a ella, y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no iba a quedarse sin lograrlo.

Casi sin pensarlo, una media sonrisa surcó su rostro… ¡ironías de la vida, solo una mujer había escapado a sus intentos de seducción y eso había sido muchos años antes. Pero ella había sido una sangre limpia… un par de años antes de la caída de su señor ¿o eran más años? No estaba seguro… pero esa noche él se iba a cobrar esa deuda pendiente…

Solamente Mary Ann Snape, la primera esposa de Severus Snape había escapado a sus deseos de poseerla… Él nunca había podido comprender que una mujer prefiriera a Snape que a él… pero así había sido. Tal vez si todo hubiera sido en este momento a él nada lo hubiera detenido, pero definitivamente la gente cambia y él ahora no se detendría por nada… ni por nadie.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, espero que les gustara el capítulo y que no quieran matarme por dejar la historia en este punto… Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, pero no sé exactamente cuando pueda ser.

En unos días subiré el siguiente capítulo de **Galilea**, que ese ya lo tengo escrito, así que espero poder ponerlo pronto.

Respondo a sus mensajes:

**_Abby Lockhart_**: Hola wapa, que bueno que sigues por acá. ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí… ¿qué tal a Uni? A mi me tiene loca, pero supongo que ese es uno de sus objetivos ocultos. Me parece que tu fic y el mio tienen algo en común, duran mucho en actualizarse… bueno, la verdad es que yo sé esperar…

**_Akasha-bennington_**: Hola amiga¿qué tal te va? Me hace mucha gracia recibir mensajes de los primeros capítulos… por cierto, que te han pasado las mías ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, creo que es mejor tardarse y poner un buen capítulo que apurarse y que el resultado no sea bueno… así que tómate tu tiempo. Por cierto, no soy de Perú, es que Nazca me parece mágico, así que lo usé… ¿Eres de España? Siempre he querido conocer ese país y espero cumplirlo para el año entrante…  
Lo de la consumación del matrimonio es algo que se dice varias veces, solo te adelanto que es por que algo va a suceder cuando tengan su primera noche de amor… además eso es lo que hace que queden realmente unidos, antes de eso su lazo no es tan fuerte.

**_Aliance_**¡Amiga! Que bien que me escribes… No te preocupes por los mensajes, es cierto que me encanta recibirlos y que con los tuyos generalmente me río en paleta, pero si no tienes chance pues ni modo… Lo de la página, tengo que decir que a mi también me ha hecho sus chanchadas, así que sé lo mal que se pasa… Respecto a tu duda sobre la marca de Tonks, como viste en el capítulo la sigue teniendo, pero aun los mortífagos no se han dado cuenta… ahora, se supone que el rito de la boda no se podría llevar a cabo en estas condiciones, pero nadie parece dispuesto a que se efectúe el nuevo matrimonio… así que aun no podrían saber que Snape sigue vivo.  
Estoy esperando que subas tu fic de los Merodeadores… prometo que lo voy a leer (si lo publicas…)

**_Edysev_**: Hola chica¿cómo vas? Me alegra que te agrade lo que sucede con Ron, él es de mis favoritos y creo que me gusta pintarlo más astuto de lo que es… Lo de la poción de los Muertos en vida, lo que dice el libro 1 es: "…producen una poción para fdormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida." Y se lo dice Snape a Harry en la primera clase de pociones (página 118 de la edición de Salamandra).

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: Hola niña, ya regresé… espero que no me hayas olvidado… Por cierto, tu fic está buenísimo, realmente me encanta, espero que sigas pronto. Espero poder actualizar pronto.

**_Florence Rose_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic… mira que me ha costado montones seguir con este capítulo. Es que no solo era cuestión de tiempo, es que me costó mucho armar las ideas para que sucedieran las cosas como debían ser… esto se complica y yo comienzo a desesperarme… pero ten por seguro que la voy a terminar¡no podría dejarla a medio palo! Bueno wapa, espero escribirte pronto.

**_Ginger_**: Hola¿cómo te va? Espero que bien, y también espero que no me mates por durar tanto en seguir el fic. Vuelvo a agradecerte por el comentario de los padres de Krum, no sé como no me acordé de eso, pero la verdad es que quedaba tan cómodo… bueno, espero que no haya más metidas de pata. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola wapa, que bien que no te fueras… por momentos creo que cuando publique ya nadie va a leer el capítulo. En cuanto a tu fic, tengo que admitir que no son muchos los de los merodeadores que leo, pero me hace mucha gracia que pones muchas situaciones simpáticas, así que ahí sigo… Al final recomiendo uno de ellos, es muy simpático, a lo mejor te gusta.

**_Marian_**: Hola chica, espero que te gustara el capítulo… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero es que esto es cada vez más complicado de escribir… Espero que te guste lo que resultó para esta entrega. No dudes en enviar tus dudas y comentarios.

**_Karla_**: Hola amiga¿cómo has estado? No es posible que nunca nos podamos encontrar en el msm, mi dirección es a lo mejor es que no tenemos clara la dirección¿me envías la tuya? Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo… y gracias por el mensaje.

**_Kymie_**: Hola chica, lamento el susto con respecto a la muerte de Snape, pero tienes razón, no podría matarlo. Bueno, supongo que ya leíste el capítulo y viste que Tonks la tiene bastante fea… pero no creas, Snape está con ella y él es el elemento sorpresa…

**_Larzuwa_**: Hola chica, espero que no estés extremadamente desesperada por estar esperando el capítulo. Lo siento, intentaré escribirlo y actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, pero no puedo prometer nada… Bueno Laura, espero que te gustara esta entrega…

**_Martita-felton_**: Hola wapa, lamento el retraso, en serio que fue en contra de mi voluntad. Me alegra que sigas interesada en la historia y que también te gustara la nueva. Lo de las respuestas a las interrogantes de lo sucedido, comenzaron en el capítulo anterior y aun se extienden un poco más… Espero que te guste.

**_MeilinSnape_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que sigas por acá, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno¡aquí está! Espero que te guste. Le prometí a Sara un fic de Ron, es que este chico me encanta! Bueno niña, espero que te sigan gustando esta historia y la nueva.

**_Miss-Andreina-Snape_**: Hola wapísima! Me encanta que sigas por acá! Tengo que decirte que lamenté mucho que terminaras el fic del compromiso de Harry, tenía ganas de seguir leyendo al respecto… podrías hacer otra secuela… Por cierto, lo de la propaganda fue por si acaso alguien se estaba perdiendo tus fics, pero son tan buenos que no necesitan de publicidad extra.

**_Nariko_**: Hola wapa, que bien que sigues por estos rumbos y mejor aun que no tienes mis malas mañas de publicar cada muerte de obispo… Me alegra que te gustara la pequeña escena de Draco, este chico se me hace simpático, no para que sea pareja de Ginny o de Hermione (al menos en un fic mio…), pero sí para que aparezca constantemente.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola wapísima, que bien que te gustara el capítulo. Tu review me sorprendió mucho, por que lo recibí casi cuando publiqué… Mi hermanita dice que eres como flash y ahora que subí el otro fic (el Snape – Hermione que te había comentado en el msm…), me envió un review veloz diciendo que mejor lo hacía así para evitar que le ganaras… Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia.

**_Princess-H-Potter_**: Hola¿cómo te va? Espero que bien y que te gustara el capítulo. Sí soy educadora, soy profesora de Matemática y trabajo para dos universidades estatales… y me encanta dar clases. Espero saber pronto de vos.

**_Replika_**: Hola chica! Que bien que sigas por acá… ¿cómo crees que lo iba a matar? No habría podido… él es mi debilidad. Como viste está vivito y coleando. Espero que te gustara el reencuentro con su esposa. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo va a enterarse de muchas cosas… Bueno wapa, cuídate y espero seguir leyendo tus dos fics muy pronto.

**_Safrie_**: Hola chica, lamento haberte pegado un sustito con lo de la muerte de Snape, pero comprenderás que era imposible para mi matarlo… pero bueno, lo que no se me quita es lo de dejar el capítulo cuando está por suceder algo importante, lo siento.

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: Hola enanito, que bueno que me ayudaste con este capítulo, es que no me salía! Gracias niña. Sé que te gusta Ron y no me olvido de lo que te prometí… ya veré que se me ocurre para hacer un fic de este niño.

**_Sheamoonie_**: Hola wapa, espero haber aclarado tus dudas sobre la marca de Tonks… tengo que admitir que en un inicio lo de la marca no estaba incluido en el fic¡ni siquiera ella la adquiría, pero luego surgió y tuve que devanarme los sesos para ver como acomodaba la historia. Por cierto, lo del filtro de los muertos en vida, no es que yo me acordara, es que mi hermana también es como una enciclopedia del tema, así que a ella le debo ese recuerdo.

**_Strega-in-progress_**: Hola wapa, me encanta que sigas la historia, supongo que viste que nuevamente lo corté cuando va a suceder algo interesante… pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Subí un SSHG, sé que te encantan, así que espero que tengas tiempo de leerlo (son solo 4 capítulos y los iré subiendo poco a poco…) y me des tu opinión.

Si tienen tiempo, les recomiendo que lean algunos fics que me parecen muy buenos:

El Elanor Blackriver y el nuevo de Sara Fénix Black… no recuerdo muy bien el nombre del primero, pero de fijo lo encuentran desde su perfil, que es: http/ El fic trata de cómo el trío de oro hace regresar a Sirius del velo y lo que sucede después. Su Snape es muy interesante.

El de Sara se llama: "Los Merodeadores presentan…" y es un fic muy entretenido de cómo James Potter conquistó a Lily Evans… espero que los disfruten.


	36. Un mortífago en la habitación

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente (y **_guapísimo…_**) cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

Hola a todos y a todas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo 36 de este fic… no me atrevo a decir cuántos capítulos quedan o cuánto tiempo tardaré en publicar la siguiente entrega, pero si les puedo asegurar algo, si Dios lo permite voy a terminarlo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me envían sus mensajes y me apoyan en esta historia. También quiero agradecerles los mensajes que recibí por "**_Galilea_**" (_fueron 80 y eso me tiene muuuyyy contenta…_), sé que fue un intermedio un poco extraño, pero esa historia la tenía lista, así que preferí publicarla y a la vez aprovechar para celebrar que he recibido tantos reviews en este fic. Como habrán visto ya llegamos a los 600, así que ¡GRACIAS!

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis nuevos lectores: **_Sybill_**, **_Shaak-Ti_**, **_Sarah-key_**, **_karura84_**, **_Atenea217_**. Sinceramente les agradezco que se leyeran tantos capítulos de una sola vez… bueno, podría ser que tomaran la historia desde antes, pero hasta ahora dejen mensaje… en fin, que no importa, que igual son bienvenidos y me alegra montones que se unan a esta historia. No duden dejarme sugerencias, dudas, preguntas directas, maldiciones (_leves por favor…_) y todo eso por medio de sus mensajes.

Bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí tienen el capítulo, las respuestas a los reviews se encuentran al final…

_Aliance y Tonks habían recibido a Snape en la habitación en la que ambas se encontraban. Habían comentado la situación y ahora esperaban la oportunidad propicia para poder escapar los tres, con vida, del castillo del señor tenebroso…_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo XXXVI: Un mortífago en la habitación**

La fiesta casi había acabado cuando Harry y Ginny ingresaron al salón por la puerta que daba al jardín. La pelirroja se veía un poco nerviosa, pero su rostro reflejaba felicidad.

Hermione y Ron no se encontraban ya en la fiesta, pues aun estaban a orillas del lago. Así que ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el director de la institución. Al verlos caminar podrían haber pasado por una simple pareja de jóvenes enamorados, pero si se observaba detenidamente la frente del chico, se notaría que su llamativa cicatriz estaba inflamada y roja.

Albus Dumbledore lo notó… esa forma de apoyarse en la señorita Weasley no era la de un simple enamorado; que él no dudaba que lo fuera; sino la de un chico que necesitaba ayuda para caminar. Apresuradamente, se acercó a los chicos y le indicó a la profesora McGonagall que se retiraría.

– Vamos a mi despacho – indicó gravemente a los chicos – allí hablaremos más a gusto.

Ambos chicos le siguieron en silencio. Ginny estaba bastante asustada, nunca había visto a Harry desvanecerse de esa manera y eso la preocupaba, su rostro indicaba claramente la tensión que vivía. Harry por su parte estaba preocupado, la alegría tan intensa que Voldemort había sentido era completamente nueva dentro de sus sensaciones, ni siquiera cuando escaparon sus mejores mortífagos de Azkaban se había sentido así… tenía que ser cierto lo que había visto en su mente…

– Pasen por favor – dijo el anciano. Había estado tentado a solicitarle a la señorita Weasley que se quedara a fuera, pero la mirada de Harry hacia ella se lo había impedido – tomen asiento…

Pero antes de que Dumbledore hiciera ningún otro comentario, Harry soltó la bomba…

– Ya no tenemos espía entre los mortífagos – dijo seriamente.

Para su sorpresa el director sonrió y le dijo:

– Entonces todo es como debería ser, Harry. Él no está muerto, pronto regresará con su esposa…

– ¿Ah sí? – inquirió el chico – ¿y cómo va a hacer para traerla ahora que la van a casar nuevamente? Ella ha…

– No te preocupes, todo está cuidadosamente planeado… – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano para detener el discurso de su pupilo.

– Pero saben que ella es una traidora… – le interrumpió el chico con un grito.

El rostro del director de Hogwarts se ensombreció inmediatamente y todos los años cumplidos se reflejaron en su rostro… no podía creer lo que había dicho ese chico…

– ¿La descubrieron? – fue todo lo que pudo balbucear…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Detente! –dijo con voz potente el mortífago– yo iré a dar el aviso –dijo interponiéndose entre el mensajero y las escaleras.

– Pe… pero… yo… yo tengo… que ir –dijo entrecortadamente Peter– él… me… me lo… ordenó…

Lucius Malfoy se interponía entre él y su sencilla misión. El rubio había sacado su varita y ahora le apuntaba con ella.

– Dije que yo llevaría el mensaje –dijo secamente y con mucha autoridad.

El temeroso Pettegrew no tenía el valor para enfrentarse al mortífago que estaba frente a él… ¿qué hacer? No quería desobedecer a su señor, ya que sabía que no perdonaba, pero ¿enfrentase a Malfoy? Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Malfoy comprendió el lío mental que la rata tenía, así que decidió echarle una mano para poder concretar su plan lo más pronto posible.

– No vayas aun al salón, no aparezcas por allí hasta que yo llegue con ella lista para la boda…

La idea de no tener que enfrentarse al señor Oscuro hasta que su orden fuera llevada a cabo tranquilizó bastante al exmerodeador… el temeroso mortífago solo atinó a asentir en silencio y se retiró del camino del antiguo benefactor de la casa Slytherin.

Con paso inestable, se dirigió a las habitaciones del segundo piso que permitían ver la entrada al salón en que estaban reunidos los mortífagos. Desde allí podría ver llegar a Malfoy y a la chica, era un buen lugar para esperar lo que fuera a suceder.

Mientras tanto, Lucius Malfoy subía hasta las habitaciones en que se encontraban las chicas. Iba trazando el plan en su mente: aturdiría a la hermana de Krum y sometería a la viuda de Snape con un _Imperius_, después todo sería pan comido… le indicaría lo que su amo había decidido para ella, que se casaba y que él sería su nuevo esposo… ¡sí! Quería ver su cara de terror… pero no le diría que la habían descubierto, si quería ser perdonado por su desobediencia no debía estropear la diversión de los demás…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Quiero que me cuentes lo que sentiste muy detalladamente –dijo el anciano con hablar cansado– no omitas ningún detalle.

– Desde temprano estoy sintiendo extrañas sensaciones respecto a Voldemort… primero era un poco de inquietud nada más y no me pareció importante… pero hace un rato… cuando descubrió que ella no le era fiel y que podría deshacerse de los dos espías su alegría subió al límite…

– Tiene sentido –meditó el anciano– algunos años antes del final de la primera guerra y desde que regresó las cosas que planea no llegan a concretarse todas debido a nuestro espía; el haberlo encontrado debe haberle sido muy grato… ¿cómo se enteró de ella?

– Creo que ya lo sabía… –dijo el chico seriamente– parece que lo que más le hizo alegrarse fue que sus mortífagos trazaran un plan para deshacerse de ella…

El anciano lo miró atentamente… algo no calzaba en este relato¿Voldemort ya sabía que ella le traicionaba¿cómo pudo enterarse? Su mente se movía a gran velocidad¿los habría traicionado Krum?

– ¿Cómo sabes que ya sabía que ella no era seguidora de su causa?

– Él no estaba sorprendido por eso… estaba pletórico de felicidad de que propusieran diversas maneras de deshacerse de ella. ¡Hay que hacer algo¡Van a casarla con un mortífago y luego la van a matar!

Ginny se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato y se limitaba a darle la mano a Harry para infundirle apoyo y comprensión. El joven estaba bastante desesperado de que no hicieran nada y se limitaran a hablar… ¿es que no pensaban rescatar a la única familiar que le quedaba?

Nuevamente le director se sentía contrariado… el plan era que Tonks se casara con Krum y así consiguiera salir del castillo… tal vez todo era una confusión de Harry y ella no estaba realmente en peligro… pero…

– ¿Van a casarla? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos– ¿con quién?

– Con Lucius Malfoy –dijo el chico seriamente… y todas la esperanzas de Dumbledore se derrumbaron…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Creo que alguien viene –dijo la científica a sus acompañantes– creo que escucho pasos acercarse.

La llamada de atención de Aliance hizo que el matrimonio se separara y guardaran inmediato silencio. Los ojos de Nymphadora cambiaron al amarillo y su mirada se volvió penetrante. Severus Snape se movió velozmente, entró a la habitación del fondo, se colocó del lado contrario a la abertura de la puerta y esperó. ¿Todo habría salido como estaba planeado?

En su conversación con las dos mujeres habían llegado a la conclusión de que seguirían con el plan original… como no podían comunicarse con Krum para algún cambio de planes pues debían atenerse a lo que habían tramado de antemano: Nymphadora se casaría con el hermano de Aliance y Snape, junto con la científica, saldría por las cloacas del castillo. No es de extrañar que la chica no estuviera muy feliz por lo que le esperaba, pero lo prefería al futuro que al que la destinaba el señor Tenebroso.

En fin, esperaba que todo estuviera saliendo acorde a sus planes… ya no estaban a tiempo de ponerse a improvisar…

Snape no había querido inquietarlas más, pero el sospechaba que todo se iría al traste en cualquier momento… no era normal que dejaran a una recién enviudada mortífaga con una prisionera, lo lógico habría sido que al menos las separaran… él lo hubiera hecho, a menos que pensara que ambas estaban juntas en esto…

Solo un detalle había decidido a Snape a callar esa inquietud… ya las mujeres estaban más que preocupadas y ninguna de las dos podría haber hecho absolutamente nada por solventar la situación. Él lo sabía… estaban atrapados, pero no les correspondía a ellos dar el primer paso… a estas alturas del juego, tenían que esperar el movimiento de su oponente, era la única salida que les quedaba… y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, el otro jugador había movido sus fichas y ellos pronto se enterarían de su nuevo reto…

Ahora los pasos eran completamente audibles. Un hombre, pues eran pasos de varón, se acercaba con andar decidido a la puerta de la habitación. Snape no podía estar seguro, pero esa forma de caminar le sonaba muy familiar… no podía ser… algo no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado… sin dudarlo alistó su varita para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La noche avanzaba y una pareja caminaba a la orilla de lago del colegio Hogwarts. Una guapa castaña y un simpático pelirrojo, tomados de la mano y mirándose cariñosamente, platicaban de todo y de nada…

– Creo que deberíamos regresar al salón –dijo el pelirrojo sin muchas ganas en su voz y con un gesto que dejaba ver su desinterés por el tema– es tarde y somos los prefectos… –agregó.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente¿ese era Ron Weasley, el chico siempre dispuesto a romper las reglas? Algo debía haberle pasado¿estaría intentando tomarle el pelo?

– ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó intrigada y divertida a la vez– no creí que te aburriera tanto pasear conmigo… –dijo burlonamente.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos… ¿Hermione se estaba burlando de él? Esto sí que era nuevo…

– Bueno, la verdad es que tú deberías haberlo dicho cuando dieron las diez, pero ya son más de las once y bueno… alguien tiene que poner los pies en la tierra…

– ¡Las once! –ahora Hermione sí que estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Cómo podía ella haberse saltado las reglas de esa manera? Las once…– ¡no puede ser! Ron¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? –sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas, mientras el chico hacía un esfuerzo por calmarla– ¡hemos roto las reglas¿comprendes? Pueden expulsarnos…

– Tranquilízate, es una broma… –dijo tomándola de los brazos cuando ya la chica se disponía a salir corriendo hacia el castillo– solo quería ver si realmente estabas conciente de la hora que era…

– ¿No son las once? –preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente– ¿no hemos quebrantado las reglas?

– No, pero sí creo que deberíamos regresar… –Hermione arqueó la ceja pero siguió mirándolo– empieza a enfriar y con ese vestido vas a terminar enfermándote…

No podía evitarlo, cada vez Ron la desconcertaba más… pero algo era seguro, le encantaba que lo hiciera… con una media sonrisa, la castaña tomó el brazo de Ron y se dispuso a regresar con él al castillo.

– ¿Crees que ya Ginny y Harry hayan regresado? –preguntó dispuesta a devolverle la broma al pelirrojo.

– Más le vale a Harry que así sea –dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño– tenemos partido en dos días y si él no está en forma, no tendrá derecho a exigirnos nada… –dijo sonriendo ante la contrariedad de Hermione– …y es muy tarde para que mi hermanita esté fuera… –agregó con un guiño.

Definitivamente, Ron era capaz de sorprenderla a cada momento… por eso le gustaba tanto ese pelirrojo… su pelirrojo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La puerta sonó suavemente al abrirse. Él entro silencioso… ellas estaban listas para la llegada de alguien, ambas esperaban alguna señal que les indicara lo sucedido en el gran salón de ese castillo.

Aliance estaba indefensa, no veía su varita desde Bulgaria y, aunque pudiera agenciarse una, no era lógico que la usara a menos que su adversario no tuviera oportunidad de dar la voz de alarma… ella sabía que estaba a merced del enviado del señor Oscuro. Por su parte, Nymphadora si tenía su varita, pero ella era la llorosa viuda mortífaga que había perdido su marca tenebrosa y no se suponía que tendría que estar a la defensiva del resto de los presentes en el castillo.

Fue en ese momento que la señora Snape comprendió que había sido descubierta… ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si le hubieran creído al ciento por ciento no la habrían dejado con Aliance… a lo sumo la habrían puesto a vigilarla… ella ya no era considerada una de ellos¡era una prisionera! Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el destino que le tenían arreglado¿qué estaría planeando lord Voldemort? Como le habían dejado la varita comprendió que querían hacerle creer que podía confiar en ellos, pero no lo haría… de todas maneras nunca lo había hecho.

Por fin la puerta terminó de abrirse, el mortífago entró elegantemente a la estancia. La varita estaba en su mano y la careta cubría completamente sus facciones. Tonks no pudo evitarlo, ella sabía que era la llamada a protegerlas a ambas. Rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó al recién llegado.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó apuntando al recién llegado– ¿qué va a suceder ahora?

Snape podía escuchar toda la conversación desde su escondite y fue por eso que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando escuchó la voz que respondía a su esposa…

– No deberías estar a la defensiva –dijo con voz siseante– somos de los mismos…

Nymphadora también reconoció la voz, era Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago que había intentado sobrepasarse con ella un par de veces en el pasado, el viudo de su tía Narcisa, el padre de Draco… miles de imágenes se formaron en la mente de la señora Snape¿qué le deparaba el destino?

Malfoy se adentró lentamente en la habitación. Aliance se mantenía en el fondo de la habitación y miraba la escena sin comprender la verdadera dimensión de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

– Ya nuestro señor ha decidido cómo recuperarás tu marca… –dijo señalando el brazo de Tonks con su varita– vas a tener que casarte nuevamente…

– Supongo que debe ser de esa manera¿o no? –dijo la chica altiva sin bajar su varita.

– Sí… lo que no te he dicho es quién será el afortunado… que deberá devolvértela –dijo mirándola significativamente– el que tendrá que hacer esa labor…

– Cierto, no lo has dicho, pero supongo que lo dirás en cualquier momento… supongo que alguien deberá sacrificarse –dijo tranquilamente, no era momento de dejar ver que tenía miedo…

Lucius parecía divertido con la situación¿es que la chica no le iba a demostrar miedo? Eso iba a quitarle parte de la diversión, debería hacer algo…

– Así es… alguien debe sacrificarse¿no imaginas quién es "tu víctima"? –dijo quitándose la careta.

Nymphadora estuvo segura en ese momento de que las cosas no podían ir peor… tendría que casarse con Malfoy. Eso quería decir dos cosas, la primera que su plan se había ido al diablo y la segunda que ella nunca saldría viva de allí, Malfoy no la dejaría escapar… ella lo había humillado demasiado para que le permitiera sobrevivir.

– Supongo que alguien que no merece la pena… –dijo dispuesta a darle batalla hasta el final.

– ¿Sí? –dijo mirándola atentamente– no dirás lo mismo después de la noche de bodas…

– ¿Eso crees? –dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación interior– yo no estaría tan segura…

Malfoy no podía creer que la chica lo desafiara de esa manera… no le temía, o al menos eso era lo que quería darle a entender. Pensándolo bien, eso hacía la situación mucho más interesante… lástima que no tenía mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. En ese momento percibió movimiento tras él… haciendo lujo de buenos reflejos, Lucius se volvió y lanzó un hechizo a Aliance.

– _Desmaius_ –susurró, y la joven científica cayó inerte en el frío piso del salón– olvidaba que estabas acompañada…

"No sabes cuanto…" pensó la metamorfomaga. Saber que su marido estaba tras la puerta que estaba a su izquierda le daba una cierta seguridad. Sabía que él no iba a entrar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, ya que su entrada equivalía a una sentencia de muerte para Malfoy…

– Me sorprende que no te asustes –dijo el mortífago mirándola atentamente– esperaba algo más de reacción de una media sangre…

– Sorpresa –dijo quedamente la chica sin retirar la mirada. No podía negar que se sentía un poco preocupada… pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo ver– ¿bajamos?

– ¡Tienes prisa! –dijo con una media sonrisa– …yo no.

Al decir esto Lucius Malfoy comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Fue en ese momento que ella se percató de que la puerta de la habitación interior comenzaba a abrirse… no podía permitirlo, si Malfoy descubría que Snape estaba vivo, se verían obligados a matarlo para que callara… y ni quería matar ni que su marido tuviera que hacerlo.

– ¡Deberías! –dijo altivamente la profesora de Hogwarts– no querrás hacer enojar a tu amo…

– ¿Mi amo? –dijo deteniéndose– dirás nuestro amo…

La puerta se había quedado quieta… parecía que Snape, antes de intervenir, estaba dispuesto a ver que sucedía.

– No es a mi a quién le han dado una orden… –dijo ella sin apartar la mirada.

– Tampoco a mi…

– Entonces tengo que asumir que solicitaste el honor de conducirme a mi próxima boda… –dijo sonriéndole– me halagas…

– Puede ser… –nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero al arrimarse vio como la túnica de la chica se movía y dejaba ver nuevamente su varita, que le apuntaba directamente– veo que sigues siendo tan arisca como siempre –dijo– pero no me preocupa, serás mía de todas maneras… tú no te escaparás de mi…

– ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! –le increpó la joven levantando más el brazo con el que sostenía la varita.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo moviéndose hacia la ventana, y agregó burlón– ¿temes no poder contenerte si me tienes cerca? –su tono amenazante volvió a hacerse presente al añadir–No te preocupes, vas a ser mía de cualquier manera.  
– ¡Vete al demonio! –dijo la chica entre dientes– nunca voy a ser tuya… primero tendrás que matarme…

El rubio se volvió hacia ella y en su rostro volvió a aparecer esa cínica sonrisa.

– ¡No, muñeca! No te mataré hasta conseguir lo que quiero… contigo no va a suceder como con la primera señora Snape… tú si vas a ser mía… aunque es posible que a ti también te mate…

Nymphadora Snape estaba completamente sorprendida… Malfoy había matado a Mary Ann… él había sido el culpable del gran sufrimiento que pasó Severus… él era el que había envenenado a la francesa que tanto había amado su marido… él era el que había siempre codiciado todo lo que Snape poseía… él era quien intentaba ahora poseerla a ella…

Fue entonces cuando el mortífago hizo su movimiento. Con una asombrosa rapidez saltó hacia la viuda y logró tomarla de la muñeca, de manera que la varita apuntaba al techo de la estancia. El forcejeo entre ambos no era favorable a la joven, pues el mortífago era mucho más fuerte que ella y la sorpresa del ataque directo había jugado a su favor.

–¡_Petrificus totalus_! –gritó la chica, pero el hechizo rebotó contra la lámpara que colgaba del techo – ¡Suéltame! –volvió a gritar con fuerza y sintió como el rubio le arrebataba la varita de la mano.

– ¡Nunca! –respondió el mortífago tirándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella– ¡Ahora eres mía! –agregó al inmovilizarla contra el piso de la habitación.

– ¡Eso está por verse! –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Snape había pasado un rato realmente estresante. Su estadía en la habitación interior se le había hecho eterno. Nunca pensó que esa espera se le haría tan interminable. Su primer impulso había sido permanecer con las chicas, esconderse detrás de la puerta y atacar al mortífago que entrara por ella… pero Tonks tenía razón, aun podía funcionar el plan original y para ello necesitaban que ella se casara con Krum. Era la única oportunidad de rescatar algo de la planificación primera y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en intentarlo.

Cuando se percató de que era Lucius Malfoy el mortífago que entraba en la habitación, volvió a reconsiderar su papel de comodín… era peligroso tener a ese mortífago cerca de Nymphadora, él estaba completamente encaprichado con ella y el saberla viuda era como un aliciente para su malvada mente. Pero decidió esperar… aun era pronto para saber si su plan había funcionado, o no.

Cuando escuchó a su esposa preguntarle al mortífago si bajaban ya al gran salón, decidió que debía detenerla… si ella bajaba a casarse con Malfoy nunca volvería a verla con vida, lo presentía… pero fue la misma respuesta de Malfoy la que le dio la pista de que el rubio tenía otros planes…

¿Cómo no se había imaginado él que Lucius intentaría sacar provecho de la situación? Sabía que estaba encaprichado con su mujer, pero no pensó que se atreviera a desobedecer un deseo del señor Tenebroso. Entonces se detuvo, estaba seguro de que Malfoy tenía más información de la que había dado hasta el momento y si él interrumpía nunca se enterarían de lo que ocultaba…

Lo que Snape no pudo imaginar, ni en sus peores pesadillas, fue lo que escuchó a continuación. Hacía muchos años que había perdido la esperanza de descubrir al culpable de la muerte de Mary Ann… él sabía que había sido uno de los mortífagos, pero nunca habría creído al rubio capaz de matarla… y ahora, como un regalo divino, descubría la verdad que le habían ocultado por años.

Escuchó la confesión de los mismos labios del asesino… Malfoy le había dicho a Nymphadora que él había matado a Mary Ann… La primer idea de Snape en ese momento fue posibilidad de una venganza, podría matar al maldito que mató a su primera esposa… pero entonces reaccionó, si no intervenía en ese momento, Malfoy sería el asesino de sus dos esposas…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, quiero agradecer muy encarecidamente a todos y a todas las personas que enviaron un mensaje de apoyo para el capítulo anterior, aquí están las respuestas:_

**_Abby Lockhart1_**: Hola wapa! No sabes la alegría que me dio recibir tu mensaje… primero por que sos una de las lectoras más fieles del fic y ya estaba pensando que no habías visto el capítulo 35, o peor aun, que no te había gustado… La segunda razón es que tu review fue el número ¡600! Así que gracias a ti tengo sobre mí la tarea de escribir un fic de celebración… De hecho por tu mensaje me vi obligada a cambiar el saludo de este capítulo, pues hablaba de los casi 600 mensajes que tenía, ahora… pues ya lo viste. Volviendo a tu mensaje, la U nos vuelve locas a todas, es que cada vez hay más cosas que hacer y con las que cumplir… ¿cómo es eso de que te vas de intercambio? Pues felicidades¿para dónde vas? Espero que disfrutes y aprendas muchas cosas. Suerte.

**_Aliance_**: Hola amiga, que bien que sigues por acá. ¿Cómo va tu lamparita? Espero que tan linda como siempre… Como ves esto sigue tan surtido como una botica, nuevamente los chicos (aunque un poco menos…), Lucius, los Snape… en fin, para todos los gustos (o casi…). La conversación entre las chicas, pues no diré que me encanta, pero la verdad es que cumple su objetivo… nadie dice que no serán amigas, pero de primera entrada pues se tienen un poco de reserva. Tu fic está interesante, lo que más me gusta es que tiene muchas notas chistosas, espero que sigas pronto.

**_Atenea217_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te guste el fic. Supongo que lo del trío es un poco inevitable, aunque a mi también me exasperan un poco, yo prefiero a los mayores. En este fic surgieron principalmente por los comentarios que recibía en los reviews (sobre todo acerca de la reacción de Harry ante el matrimonio de Tonks…), en fin que tuve que incluirlos y estando en el fic, pues no me quedó más remedio que ponerles a hacer algo… pero si te aseguro que su intervención no es determinante. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, como viste los chicos salen menos, pero es que es necesario que pasen más cosas en el castillo oscuro… bueno, cuídate.

**_Chica-Felton-Malfoy_**: Hola chica, que bien que aun estás por acá… realmente me sorprende que alguien siga leyendo esto con lo abandonado que lo tengo… ya viste lo que pasó cuando Malfoy llegó a la habitación, ahora solo espero que cuando esto se resuelva aun quede alguien por estos rumbos. Espero que te gustara el capítulo…

**_Edysev_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te gustaran Ron y Hermione, como viste en este capítulo no salen mucho, pero es que ya va siendo hora de centrarnos en los principales del fic¿no crees? Aun así en este capítulo han salido bastante. Respecto a Narcisa, pues en uno de los primeros capítulos la maté… o sea que dije que Malfoy era un viudo reciente y por eso Voldemort no lo dejó casarse con Tonks al inicio del fic… claro que eso lo publiqué hace meses y probablemente ya nadie lo recuerde… Gracias por leer "Galilea", me alegra que te gustara. Cuídate…

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: Hola wapa! Que bien que estás aun conectada al fic. Como viste Malfoy está ahora en problemas… solo espero poder escribir lo que tengo planeado, tengo la impresión de que te va a gustar… me encantaron tus posdatas… ya cumplí una, ahora solo espero poder cumplir la segunda. Espero que te gsutara el capítulo y la historia en general.

**_Ginger_**: Hola wapa, que bien que te mantengas por acá. Como dices, tenemos vidas muggles que vivir y eso incluye trabajos y estudio, así que el tiempo cada vez se hace menos, pero bueno, algo de tiempo podemos rescatar y eso nos permite estas diversiones ocasionales que nos da el poder escribir. Lo de Lucius, pues es que es de los personajes que peor me cae, así que decidí ponerlo tan malo como lo imagino… Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que sigas por estos rumbos… nos leemos.

**_Iraty Rowling_**: Hola amiga! Que bueno que sigues leyendo el fic… yo estoy un poco mosqueada con el tuyo, es que a veces me pones poco a Remus… y de los merodeadores es el que más me gusta… pero bueno, no es que no sale, pero me gustaría que saliera más. ¿Qué tal New York? Espero que te divirtieras mucho y que el viaje fuera realmente satisfactorio. Cuando leas esto no sé que tan avanzado estará el 37, pero no faltan muchos más. Cuídate.

**_Karla_**: Hola amiga¿Recibiste mi correo? Hace como tres semanas te envié un correo a la dirección que me dejaste en uno de los reviews, pero como no he recibido respuesta, pues no sé si te llegó… Te decía en ese mensaje que en la oficina no está funcionando el msm, así que me conecto muy poco, pues al llegar a la casa no me dan muchas ganas de sentarme frente a la compu. Por cierto, tu mensaje me llegó cortado, así que no sé que más decías en él. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que te agrade como va el fic. Cuídate y espero recibir pronto respuestas tuyas…

**_karura84_**: Hola! Bienvenid! Me encanta tener lectores nuevos, espero que te gustara el capítulo, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto para leer el siguiente capítulo, pero es que mi situación laboral y de estudio me impiden dedicar mucho tiempo a esta actividad… espero que comprendas. Snape – Tonks es mi pareja favorita, lo que pasa es que hay pocos fics de ellos. Hay dos fics más terminados de esta pareja: "Grabado a fuego", que es mío… y "Algo sucede con Dumbledore" que escribió Florence Rose. Hay otros más, pero están sin terminar… Replika tiene uno muy lindo, pero no lleva mucho, está el de Alexms, pero hace mucho que no sigue y el de Arshy también está un poco abandonado… pero bueno, espero que puedas leerlos. Ah! También tengo un one-shot de ellos, pero es ligado a este fic… (se llama "Reencuentros" y surgió como celebración por los 500 reviews de esta historia). Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo, cuídate.

**_Kymie_**: Hola niña¿qué tal? Hace unos días que no sé nada de vos, ya estás como yo… desaparecida. Bueno, no me canso de agradecerte por los halagos que me prodigas… ¡gracias! En cuanto a Remus, pues el baile de Halloween tocó en noche de luna llena, así que nuestro licántropo es un hermoso lobito en este momento, así que no puede aparecer aun (¿recuerdas que Aliance no puede hacer la poción aun por que es luna llena y en esa fecha no funciona?). Espero que te gustara el capítulo…

**_Marcela9_**: Hola Andrea! Como ves, por fin actualicé… es que por fin tuve chance de pulir el capítulo… lo único es que no tengo ni una letra del siguiente… Como habrás leído, esto se está poniendo cada vez más estresante para los personajes (y para la autora…), esperemos que todos los principales sobrevivan… Nos vemos…

**_Martita-felton_**: Hola niña! Que he esperado con ansias que continúes tu fic… mira que estoy deseando ver cómo me pintas… ¿qué posibilidades ves de que logre conquistar a cierto profesor de pociones? Espero que muchas… ¿cómo está tu amiga? Espero que ya se encuentre bien… vos cuidate¿ok? Con respecto a los reviews, pues no sé, lo que me estresa de llegar a los 600 es que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en un fic de celebración… bueno niña, nos leemos…

**_Meilin Snape_**: Hola wapísima, me alegra muchísimo que aun no me abandones… soy conciente de que esto se ha hecho muy largo, intentaré acabarlo pronto, pero bueno, ya ves… este capítulo debía abarcar más cosas, pero me fue imposible poner lo siguiente sin que se me fuera el capítulo a dos semanas más… espero que te gustara.

**_Miss-Andreina-Snape_**: Hola chica, me encanta recibir tus mensajes, dicen precisamente lo que una desea oir: que te gustó y ¡que vas a seguir pronto con tus fics! Estoy deseando que sigas con el de "Traicionando la pureza de la sangre", me parece genial… en fin que creo que escribes muy bien. Bueno¿qué te pareció? Como viste estás bastante bien con las predicciones… espero que aciertes lo que va a pasar ahora. Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo.

**_Nagini_**:Hola chica, me alegra saludarte… ¿así que te estás volviendo fan de Snape? Pues en eso te hago competencia… mira que es que a mi me encanta ese personaje y el de Malfoy (Lucius, no Draco) me cae requete mal… por eso lo pongo de esa manera, pero como has visto no va a durar mucho en la historia¡es que le llevo unas ganas! En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulos¡nos leemos!

**_Nariko2_**: Hola wapísima! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior. Me parece que tienes razón, no podemos dejar a Tonks que se case con ese canalla. Bueno, como habrás visto no va a ser tan fácil que lo logre, pero bueno, aun no he escrito el chap que sigue… Espero que te gustara este capítulo y que sigas en sintonía del fic.

**_Nocrala_**: Hola amiga¿qué tal? Espero que te encuentres bien… ¿has terminado ya con tus cursos? Vi que ya leíste toda "Galilea", me alegra que te gustara… yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola y espero que vos leyéndola. Por cierto, esta vez Alicia si pudo mandar el review antes que vos… solo que lo hizo en Galilea, mandó el primero de todos. Cuídate…

**_Noctis Black Snape_**: Hola niña! Me alegra muchísimo encontrarme tu review del capítulo anterior. Me gusta que siguieras con tus historias ¡están buenísimas! Lamento no haberte complacido con la pareja de Hermione, pero es que Ron es de mis favoritos (aunque ya notaste que yo lo cambio un poco…) y me parece que compaginan bien. Bueno wapa, espero que sigas pronto con tus fics, yo intentaré no tardarme mucho con el siguiente chap, pero no prometo nada… (es que estoy llevando el último curso de la maestría y me está quitando mucho tiempo…) Cuídate.

**_Replika_**: Hola wapa, que bien que sigas por acá. Lamento que se te hagan cortos los capítulos, espero poder hacer el siguiente un poquito más largo, lo que pasa es que eso hace que tarde más en actualizar… Respecto a Draco, te diré que considero que es egoísta y por eso no se unirá a lord Voldemort, creo que él no quiere servirle a nadie y que va a proteger a los que él quiere y eso incluye a su prima y a su profesor favorito. Lucius, pues es harina de otro costal… el solo piensa en él y en lo que le aporta el ser mortífago… para él los beneficios que recibe valen los sacrificios que debe hacer por pertenecer al grupo. Bueno, espero que te gustara el chap.

**_Safrie_**: Hola wapa! Lamento haber dejado el capítulo en la mejor parte, y supongo que ahora querrás matarme por hacer lo mismo en este chap, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! Debo tener una vena sádica en mi cuerpo… espero que te gustara como continuó la historia. Nos leemos…

**_Sarah-keyko_**: Hola bienvenida al fic! Me encanta tener lectoras y lectores nuevos¡es emocionante! Sobre todo por que esto ya lleva su rato y pues, creo que a mi me daría pereza leer 36 capítulos de una sentada. Me alegra que te guste como va esto y me disculpo por no actualizar pronto, pero bueno… hay veces que no tengo tiempo para nada. Muchas gracias por lo halagos (_Ana está colorada…_), espero que te siga gustando el fic y que me dejes preguntas y sugerencias cada vez que desees. Cuídate.

**_Shaak-Ti_**: Hola wapa y bienvenida al fic! Como ves, no me logro decidir en la cantidad de capítulos, pero es que cada vez me doy cuenta de más cabos sueltos que debo amarrar antes del final… así que esto va creciendo. Te aseguro que no faltan muchos capítulos (no creo que aguante mucho con la tensión de tener el siguiente capítulo pendiente…), como habrás visto, aparte de este fic, los más largos que he hecho tienen solo cuatro capítulos… ¡este me está sacando el jugo! Gracias por leerte los 35 capítulos de un tirón y espero que este chap también te gustara.

**_Sheamoonie_**: Hola amiguita, que bien que segues por acá¿qué tal esos estudios? Sigo esperando que publiques el siguiente capítulo de "S", es de las historias que más me divierte… como viste Snape y compañía no huyeron antes de la llegada de Lucius, sino que más bien lo esperaron y bueno… eso pasa cuando los finales se acercan… espero que te gustara el capítulo y que sigas por acá para el siguiente.

**_Sybill_**: Hola wapa, me encantó recibir tu mensaje. Tienes razón, los papás de Krum no han muerto, la verdad es que no me percaté de ello hasta hace un par de capítulos, pero no podía cambiarlo por que me traía abajo todo lo de Aliance… supongo que eso me pasa por incluir un personaje que no estaba planificado desde el inicio del fic (Aliance surgió de las solicitudes recibidas para que Remus no quedara solito…), pero bueno¡es un fallonazo! Lo de Snape como profesor, pues ya viste que el fue su maestro particular, no su profe del cole… (¡me salvé de una!), en algún capítulo (no recuerdo cual…) ella dice que Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que le diera clases particulares a ella para que pudiera seguir su sueño de estudiar a los licántropos. Te agradezco mucho que me indiques si encuentras alguna otra falla, me gusta dejar las historias lo más apegadas posible a los libros. ¿Cuando publicas tu fic? Yo no me entero mucho por que no tengo mucho chance de entrar a ff, pero me encantaría que me avisaras… entraré y prometo leerlo… Cuídate.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. No olvido recordarles que lean muchas historias y escriban las suyas propias. Hay una que se llama "Snape I" que es bastante interesante, es Snape y una chica nueva, pero muy extraña. También hay una con un nombre muy parecido a esta que están leyendo: "Matrimonio de conveniencia" es muy interesante y es un Snape – Hermione. Espero que tengan oportunidad de leerlas y disfrutarlas.


	37. Una batalla personal

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

_**AVISO: leve spolier de HP6, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad…**_

Hola a todos y a todas, quiero disculparme encarecidamente por haberme atrasado tantísimo con la publicación de este capítulo. Los trabajos y el estudio han consumido casi la totalidad de mi tiempo y eso me ha impedido escribir por mucho tiempo. Aun ahora, estoy sacando tiempo de la manga para poder terminar este capítulo y por eso lamento no contestar los mensajes que me enviaron desde la publicación del anterior, pero de hacerlo esto se atrasaría por lo menos dos semanas más… Quiero agradecer a: **_martita-felton_**,**_ karura84_**,**_Ginger_**,**_MeilinSnape_**,**_ Sybill_**,**_ marcela9_**,**_ Miss-Andreina-Snape_**,**_ sarah-keyko_**,**_ Sara Fénix Black_**,**_ Abby Lockhart1_**,**_ edysev_**,**_ Antí­ope Black_**,**_ Chica-Felton-Malfoy_**,**_ safrie_**,**_ Kymie_**,**_ Sheamoonie_**,**_ laurana-malfoy-rin_**,**_ Elanor Blackriver_**,**_ Iraty Rowling_**,**_ Aiosami_**,**_ Gabriela Ces_**,**_ Florence Rose_**,**_Karla_**, _**Atenea217**_, por haber enviado un mensaje en el último capítulo que publiqué y darme ánimos para seguir adelante. Además, algunas personas me enviaron más de un mensaje solicitando que siguiera pronto¡discúlpenme! esto fue lo más rápido que pude actualizar…

También quiero disculparme con algunas personas cuyos fics leía, ahora no tengo mucha oportunidad de leer actualizaciones (aunque de a ratos consigo leer uno o dos capítulos…).

Supongo que muchas de las personas que seguían la historia incluso se habrán olvidado del tema que se trataba en ella, así que comenzamos con un pequeño resumen.

**_Resumen_**:

Severus y Nymphadora se encuentran en el castillo del señor Oscuro. Ambos debían presentar el resultado de sus misiones: Snape debía embarazar a su esposa y ella debía desenmascarar a su marido como traidor. Él no cumple su misión y ella sí, por lo que él es "asesinado" por su esposa al preguntarle sobre un supuesto divorcio (¿recordais el rito de sangre de su matrimonio?). Krum lo revive al darle el antídoto del filtro de los muertos en vida y él se dirige a rescatar a las mujeres, pues aparte de su esposa, Aliance Krum también ha sido llevada al castillo y deben sacarla antes de que sus facultades sean usadas por Voldemort.  
En cuanto a los chicos, la cena de Halloween fue muy agradable para todos, pues dos nuevas parejas se formaron: Hermione y Ron, y Ginny y Harry. El único inconveniente es que Harry "siente" lo que sucedió en el castillo tenebroso, por lo que fue preciso que hablara con Dumbledore para avisarle que tanto Snape como su esposa habían sido descubiertos.  
Cuando Snape y su esposa se reencuentran y Aliance se entera de todo el plan que ha urdido el matrimonio, reciben una visita inesperada: Lucius Malfoy. El mortífago, releva a Colagusano de su misión de llevar a la señora Snape a su próxima boda para recuperar la marca tenebrosa y le comunica a Nymphadora se casará con él a la vez que desea anticipar la noche de bodas (pues él sabe que la boda nunca se realizará, ya que ella morirá antes de que ésta se lleve a cabo). Es aquí donde el matrimonio Snape se entera que Lucius fue quién envenenó a Mary Ann, la primera esposa de Snape…

"…Escuchó la confesión de los mismos labios del asesino… Malfoy le había dicho a Nymphadora que él había matado a Mary Ann… La primer idea de Snape en ese momento fue la posibilidad de una venganza, podría matar al maldito que mató a su primera esposa… pero entonces reaccionó, si no intervenía en ese momento, Malfoy sería el asesino de sus dos esposas…" (final del capítulo XXVI)

**Capítulo XXXVII: Una batalla personal**

La impaciencia estaba matando al mortífago… sabía que Voldemort estaba esperando que regresara al salón, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo sin la señora Snape¿la llevaría el rubio hasta la reunión? Casi estaba seguro de que no lo haría, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto…

Definitivamente sentía miedo del castigo que le daría su señor si llegaba solo, por eso se quedó en una habitación que le permitía ver la puerta tras la que se encontraban las dos mujeres. En cualquier momento, Lucius y Nymphadora saldrían de la habitación rumbo a su ceremonia nupcial y él regresaría silenciosamente tras ellos, así nadie se enteraría de que él no había dado la noticia a la chica… o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Su marca comenzó a quemarle… él lo estaba llamando. ¿Qué hacer? Era tonto hacerse esa pregunta, pues de antemano conocía la respuesta… nunca podría negarse a su llamado…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Debemos hacer algo! –gritaba el ojiverde al director del colegio– ¡no podemos dejar que la maten! –agregó.

– Si llegamos allá –dijo lentamente el anciano– estaremos condenándolos a muerte…

Harry lo miraba sin comprender… ¿se habría vuelto loco? No, su mirada era triste pero no extraviada, parecía querer transmitirle algo importante.

– Cuando ellos partieron a esta reunión sabían que estarían solos hasta su regreso. Su seguridad y la de otras personas involucradas depende de que nadie más intervenga… –dijo mirando a los ojos a los chicos– deben resolverlo a su manera… si es que pueden hacerlo –agregó tristemente.

Ginny se limitó a apretar la mano de Harry entre las suyas… no tenía nada que decirle. Ambos comprendieron lo que el director les dijo, pero ahora que el plan había fallado¿no tenía sentido que intervinieran? Harry estaba seguro de que cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida por el matrimonio, o al menos por su amiga…

– Ahora es mejor que se vayan a dormir –dijo el anciano– no hay nada que podamos hacer…

– No tengo sueño –aseguró el chico– además, puedo percibir algo que sea de ayuda… –agregó.

– Lo sé, pero no podemos intervenir. –sabía que eso no iba lograr que Harry y sus amigos se quedaran tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, por lo que agregó– tenemos que confiar en ellos y en las otras personas que tenemos dentro…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ron y Hermione se encontraban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los dos quería irse a dormir hasta que aparecieran Ginny y Harry…

– No comprendo por qué no están en sus habitaciones –dijo la castaña– ya es muy tarde…

– No me lo recuerdes –dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola tiernamente– ¡que es mi hermanita!

– ¿Admites que sí estas celoso de Harry? –dijo maquiavélicamente la prefecta– hasta ahora me ha dado la impresión de que te reprimes al respecto…

– No, confío en ella y sé que Harry la quiere de verdad, pero me preocupa que sienta lo mismo que siento yo cuando estoy contigo…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió a verlo a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el pelirrojo también lo hizo, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco… lo mejor era hablar claro…

– ¡Qué bien que están aquí! –dijo una voz desde el cuadro de la sala común– hay problemas –aseguró.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se volvieron prontamente hacia la voz y vieron a Ginny y a Harry entrar en la sala común. Ron notó inmediatamente que el ojiverde se apoyaba en su hermana para caminar y Hermione se percató de la extraña apariencia de la cicatriz de su amigo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la castaña ayudando a Harry a acomodarse en el sillón.

– Voldemort… –contestó el chico haciendo que las peores pesadillas de sus amigos volvieran a ellos.

– Era de esperarse¿no? –dijo el pelirrojo– tenía tiempo muy quietecito…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La mirada de Harry reflejaba el cansancio que sentía… Lentamente comenzó a narrarles los acontecimientos que había percibido de la reunión de mortífagos. Poco a poco las miradas de todos se asemejaban más a la de Harry. Ginny seguía tomándolo de la mano para infundirle ánimos, pero no parecía surtir el efecto deseado.

Al terminar el relato, el silencio se hizo profundo entre el cuarteto. Poco a poco todos se adentraron en sus pensamientos y nadie notó que el tiempo pasaba…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lucius Malfoy tenía atrapada a Nymphadora Snape. Luego del forcejeo por la varita de la auror, el mortífago había conseguido inmovilizarla contra el frío suelo de la habitación.

La chica había sentido pánico por unos instantes… ¿sería ese su triste final? Podía sentir el peso del viudo de su tía sobre ella. El aliento del mortífago golpeaba su rostro en forma agitada.

– ¡Ahora eres mía! –había dicho al apresarla contra el piso. Realmente sonaba convencido de eso. Aliance Krum estaba aturdida en el otro extremo de la habitación, la auror estaba vencida y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba…

Por esa razón, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes cuando escuchó una voz altamente conocida para él que le hablaba desde sus espaldas.

– ¡Eso está por verse! –había escuchado claramente. Esa voz le era conocida… ¡pero era imposible¿Sería su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada?

No pudo evitarlo, Malfoy se había quedado petrificado. Pero el rostro de la sobrina de su esposa le dio a entender que la voz era real… Severus Snape estaba a sus espaldas y podía jurar que no estaba dispuesto a conversar sobre ningún tema.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamó Ron– no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –le había rebatido su hermana– ignoramos dónde se ubican los mortífagos. Aunque lo supiéramos, no tenemos medio de transporte que nos sirva en este momento.

– Pero Tonks está en peligro y debemos hacer algo… tal vez podríamos consultar con Remus… –sugirió el menor de los varones Weasley.

– Imposible –le contestó Hermione– estamos en luna llena…

Todos se sumieron nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Obviamente Remus no sería de ninguna ayuda esa noche, su condición de hombre lobo lo dejaba fuera de combate por un tiempo y no tenían a quién acudir.

– Ella también debe estar allí –dijo Harry luego de meditarlo un poco– la novia de Remus debe estar también en ese lugar.

– ¿Su novia? –preguntó Hermione– no sabía que…

Todos se quedaron viéndola atentamente.

– ¡Bueno! Siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de Tonks, no sabía que había una chica.

– Supongo que es la amiga que mencionaste que fue secuestrada… –dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

– Sí… –aclaró el ojiverde– le dije a Remus que debía estar en ese castillo… pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra… si él se la llevó, ella debe estar en esa reunión.

– Remus tomó la poción matalobos¿no? –preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.

– Sí –le respondieron sus tres amigos a la vez.

– Entonces se convirtió en lobo, pero no perdió su personalidad y su mente de humano… –todos asintieron– debemos ir a verlo…

– ¡Es peligroso! –dijo Ginny– no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar…

– La poción es efectiva –dijo la castaña– tal vez podamos comunicarnos con él de alguna manera… si es así, tal vez podamos hacer algo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nymphadora levantó suavemente a la científica. La mujer no estaba herida, simplemente un poco aturdida a causa del hechizo recibido de parte de Malfoy. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Su mirada se posó primero en su nueva amiga… sus ojos se veían preocupados y si se quiere, un poco asustados.

De momento no recordaba lo sucedido, pero al ver a Tonks, recordó de repente lo sucedido segundos antes de caer inconsciente: la llegada del mortífago, el anuncio de que él sería su futuro esposo, el desvanecimiento de sus esperanzas de seguir el plan de escape… todo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó asustada al recordar el impacto recibido– ¿está aquí?

– Tranquila, no va a dañarnos más… –le aseguró la metamorfomaga– ya no puede hacerle daño a nadie…

La joven señora Snape se corrió un poco y tras ella se podía ver el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos más temidos del mundo mágico.

––––––––––––––––––– Flashback –––––––––––––––––––

El alivio de Nymphadora Snape al escuchar la voz de su marido al entrar en la habitación se había confundido inmediatamente con la inquietud por lo que sucedería. Sabía que ahora Malfoy moriría, no podrían dejarlo con vida si sabía que Snape estaba vivo; era casi como condenarse a muerte, ya que él no dudaría en dar la voz de alarma al resto de los mortífagos.

Malfoy se había quedado estático… no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿era Snape el que había hablado a sus espaldas? Pero, eso… ¡era imposible! El mortífago aprisionaba a la joven contra el suelo y por lo tanto se encontraba completamente vulnerable para un atacante que apareciera por atrás.

Había sido un terrible error en su plan… nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que él pudiera impedirle conseguir su objetivo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, una mano fuerte se había aferrado a su hombro y lo jalaba fuertemente hacia atrás. Debido a su precaria posición y a su sorpresa, trastabilló uno cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a un furioso Severus Snape, que lo apuntaba directamente con su varita y le auguraba un trágico final. Ahora a su izquierda estaba la científica inconsciente y a su derecha la prima de su hijo…

Pero él era un Malfoy y estaba seguro de poder salir airoso de ese encuentro… o al menos no muy maltrecho… eso era lo que esperaba… ¿cómo conseguirlo?

– ¡Se… Severus! –tartamudeó mirándolo como si no le diera crédito a sus ojos– ¡Amigo, estás vivo!

– ¡_Expeliarmus_! –exclamó el profesor de pociones, lanzando al mortífago varios metros hacia atrás– ¡maldito bastardo! –murmuró acercándose al caído – ¡y te atreves a llamarme amigo!

La varita de Lucius había caído a unos tres metros de él y en ese momento se encontraba completamente indefenso ante el furioso espía.

– ¡Tú no comprendes! –dijo intentando ganar tiempo– ¡tuve que hacerlo! –su mente trabajaba horas extra intentado encontrar una salida para esa situación imprevista.

Ambos hombres se observaban y el silencio que mantenían podía cortarse de tenso que era. La varita de Snape apuntaba directamente al mortífago pero no salía ningún hechizo de ella… Ambos contrincantes parecían medir la situación con cuidado.

Snape no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que había pasado junto a Lucius… sus años de estudio, la época que vivió con su familia para no tener que regresar a donde había muerto su madre, el viaje por el este de Europa, su estancia en Francia… y nuevamente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la revelación que había escuchado segundos antes… él era el asesino de Mary Ann.

Malfoy no estaba muy seguro de cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento. Sabía que lo más probable era que su ex amigo se vengaría por la muerte de su primera esposa y por el ataque del que había sido objeto la nueva señora Snape. ¿Podría salvarse? Estaba prácticamente seguro de que no, pero de igual manera lo intentaría…

– ¡Tuve que hacerlo! –su única opción era distraerlo para poder alcanzar su varita– cualquier otro del grupo podía haber solicitado ser el nuevo esposo de Nymphadora, yo por lo menos soy de su familia… –dijo como si hablara del clima.

– ¡No intentes justificarte! –le espetó el jefe de las serpientes– ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre… eres indigno de decirlo –siseó Snape.

Poco a poco Severus se fue acercando al rubio, sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de su enemigo… quería leer en su mente lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos y también cuando murió Mary Ann… Para desgracia del rubio, Malfoy era malo en oclumencia, así que eso le daba ventaja al profesor de pociones para averiguar lo que quería.

Todos los presentes en la estancia se quedaron inmóviles por algunos minutos. Snape concentrado en la mente de su oponente, Malfoy intentando encontrar una salida a su dilema, Tonks a la espera de lo que sucedería entre los dos duelistas y Aliance… pues tan inconsciente como unos minutos antes.

El rostro de los dos Slytherin fue cambiando poco a poco… el de Malfoy se convertía poco a poco en el vivo reflejo del terror y el de Snape en el del odio… Era evidente que el profesor estaba consiguiendo leer claramente los pensamientos y recuerdos del mortífago… Lucius se percataba perfectamente de lo que hacía su ex amigo, pero era incapaz de impedirlo; poco a poco veía como su posible salvación se alejaba más y más… ahora estaba seguro de que moriría ese día… solo unos segundos después de que la conexión entre sus mentes se rompiera.

Nymphadora estaba asustada, nunca había visto esa mirada en su marido. Sabía que él había sido capaz, en el pasado, de muchas atrocidades y estaba segura de que si era necesario volvería a hacerlas, pero nunca creyó que ella tuviera que presenciar ese momento. Nunca, desde que estaban juntos, había visto tanto odio en sus ojos… su mano derecha, apretaba cada vez más la varita que sostenía y todos sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más… estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, vería a su esposo matar.

Cuando el enlace entre las mentes de ambos se fue haciendo más débil, Malfoy cayó de rodillas ante su antiguo compañero. Al caer, el vínculo terminó de romperse y ambos sintieron el cansancio propio de esa experiencia… pero el profesor de pociones era el que más desgaste presentaba… la legerimencia consumía muchísima de su energía, incluso más que la oclumencia que tan acostumbrado estaba a practicar.

Malfoy aprovechó ese debilitamiento momentáneo… sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó sobre su oponente y lo tumbó de un solo golpe.

Tal vez si se hubiera decidido a pelear al estilo muggle habría tenido alguna oportunidad, debido al estado de su oponente; pero un _sangre limpia_ nunca se rebajaría a eso, aunque se jugara la vida con ello… así que intentó tomar su propia varita, ya que el profesor tenía la suya tan fuertemente sujetada que era imposible arrebatársela.

– _Avada Keda_… –intentó pronunciar el mortífago.

– _Expeliarmus_ –exclamó quedo pero más prontamente su oponente– no creas que te librarás de mi…

Esta vez, el aristócrata no cayó completamente, aunque sí trastabilló un poco. Su varita ahora se mantuvo en su mano e intentó castigar a su contrincante inmediatamente…

– _Crucio_… –gritó lanzando la maldición, pero Snape pudo esquivarla por muy poco margen, aunque para ello tuvo que agacharse hasta el suelo de la habitación.

– _Sectumsempra_ –contraatacó el docente antes de llegar al piso.

Esta vez el hechizo si dio plenamente en el blanco, pero solo causó una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo del prometido de su esposa. Un grito ahogado salió de la boca del mortífago, que desesperado intentaba contener la hemorragia con su mano derecha.

Poco a poco, el profesor de pociones se fue aproximando al herido.

– ¡Debería dejarte desangrar como un perro! –dijo con voz contenida por la furia; tan quedo era su tono, que solo Lucius podía escucharlo– no mereces que te mate rápidamente…

El otro, que ya había aceptado su destino, decidió al menos no humillarse… moriría como todo un Malfoy… así que le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante.

– ¿Qué te duele más? –dijo en el mismo volumen– ¿qué la matara o qué no fueras capaz de darte cuenta?

Nymphadora no escuchaba lo que decían, pero podía ver los rostros de ambos. Lucius tenía una expresión bastante cínica en su cara, pero la faz que más le impactó, era la de su marido… luego del profundo odio que había visto momentos antes, parecía increíble que estuviera completamente impasible. Sin escuchar sus palabras, pero adivinándolas, vio como apuntaba al mortífago con su varita y este caía pesadamente, sin vida.

––––––––––––––––– Fin del flashback –––––––––––––––––

Aliance, Nymphadora y Severus Snape salieron silenciosamente de la habitación en la que habían permanecido la última hora.

Siguieron caminando lentamente y bajaron por la escalera que comunicaba con el gran salón. Ocultos en la sombra que les proporcionaba la pared, se fueron acercando al sótano en el que Víktor Krum había dejado a Snape luego de darle la píldora que lo regresó a la vida.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a hablar. Aliance se mantuvo en silencio, pues no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero al ver al matrimonio tan serio, prefirió no hacer comentarios ni preguntas, no en vano había sido alumna de Severus Snape y sabía que en algunos momentos era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

Nymphadora por su parte, no terminaba de asimilar lo que había visto… su esposo había matado a Lucius Malfoy… no era que le doliera que esa alimaña hubiera desaparecido, pero sabía que para su marido tenía que ser difícil haberlo hecho… por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa¿habría matado a Malfoy por defenderla o para vengar la muerte de Mary Ann? Esa duda la estaba matando…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El trío y Ginny se habían acercado prontamente a la habitación de Remus, pero al llegar allí, ninguno se atrevía a abrir la puerta.

– Tenemos que entrar… –dijo el pelirrojo colocándose por delante de Hermione, Harry y Ginny y disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

– ¡No abras! –le respondió su hermana– creo que todos debemos estar con las varitas listas… por si acaso…

– Sí –coincidió Hermione– no sabemos lo que pueda suceder. Lo mejor es que entremos con sumo silencio y estemos listos para lanzarle un _desmaius_…

– Ron y yo iremos adelante –dijo Harry tomando la perilla de la puerta. Las chicas estaban listas para reclamar indignadas, así que agregó prontamente– estamos en sus manos, si nos ataca ustedes dos deben detenerlo…

El ojiverde aproximó su oído a la puerta.

– No se oye nada –dijo volviéndose hacia Ron.

Harry guardó su varita y le indicó a Ron que hiciera lo mismo. Tanto la castaña como la pelirroja asintieron al verlos prepararse. Harry por fin abrió la puerta y junto con su mejor amigo, se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Snape no podía creerlo… había matado a Lucius Malfoy. Si bien ya no eran amigos, desde hacía muchos años, él no podía olvidar que ese rubio había sido el único que le había tendido la mano cuando ocurrió el drama de su sexto año. Cuando se vio a merced de su padre después de que este asesinara a su madre, había creído que estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero el Slytherin le había ayudado…

Severus siempre supo que Lucius era egoísta, que no era capaz de hacer algo para ayudar a alguien y que había querido siempre sacar provecho de los demás… pero nunca se imaginó que lo traicionara de esa manera.

Recordaba perfectamente que Malfoy había estado interesado en seducir a Mary Ann cuando había ido a Francia después de su graduación de Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro de que después de esa época, al enterarse de que él, su amigo Severus Snape, se había casado con ella, había borrado de su mente la idea de hacerla suya… que todo había sido un capricho de adolescencia… y ahora descubría que no era así, que había alimentado ese sueño por muchos meses y que había terminado por matarla.

Él sabía que no había conseguido su objetivo, Mary Ann se lo habría dicho de haber sido así… eso no se lo hubiera ocultado; es más estaba seguro de que ella ignoraba quién la había asesinado. Un veneno es difícil de rastrear y si su efecto no es inmediato incluso puede ser casi imposible determinar el momento en que se consumió. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo calzaba: ese era el método más adecuado de asesinato para Lucius Malfoy, él no eran capaz de matar cara a cara a no ser que asesinara a alguien con menor capacidad mágica.

…había vengado a Mary Ann, su Mary Ann, la mujer que le había enseñado a amar. Había vengado a su primera esposa… Pero eso no era lo que más le satisfacía. Si bien era el cierre a una vieja historia y la mejor manera de hacer cuentas claras, no era eso lo más tranquilizador… lo que más le agradaba era que le había quitado un peligro a Nymphadora. Ahora ella tenía un problema menos, un peligro menos y sobre todo, una oportunidad más de sobrevivir.

El hecho de que Lucius estuviera encaprichado con su esposa no lo extrañaba, ella era una mujer muy atractiva bajo cualquiera de las apariencias que tomara y él sabía que el rubio era dominado por sus más bajas pasiones… una mujer como ella no podía más que incitarlo a atacar. Por eso había salido de la habitación interior, por que sabía que el mortífago no se iba a detener cuando tenía la ventaja sobre ella, por que sabía que ante la perspectiva de la inminente muerte de la metamorfomaga unos minutos después, él no se iba a privar de la posibilidad de hacerla suya previamente; por eso se había convertido en asesino una vez más, por salvarla a ella…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, no les prometo que actualizaré pronto, pero sí que lo haré apenas pueda…

Lamento no poder contestar a los mensajes, pero quiero subir esto lo más pronto posible y eso será esta noche (si mi beta lo puede leer ahora…)  
Como pueden ver, sí pudo... espero que les guste...


	38. El escape 1

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

_Lamento el atraso en esta actualización y me disculpo de todo corazón. Espero que la espera valiera la pena… Como ahora es prohibido responder reviews, pues me abstengo de hacerlo, pero de igual manera les agradezco los mensajes de apoyo que me envían, son los que me animan a seguir publicando._

_Quiero agradecer a Sara Fénix Black por su revisión previa a la publicación de cada capítulo. Como verán al leer el final está por caer… espero que les agrade. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo 38…_

**Capítulo XXXVIII: El escape**

El cobarde mortífago había acudido prontamente al llamado de su señor… Eso le impidió ver la salida de los tres individuos que intentaban huir del castillo, de cualquier manera tal vez no se habría enterado que el mortífago, túnica y máscara incluidas, no era el mismo que le había impedido cumplir con su misión.

Cuando Colagusano llegó a los pies de la escalera, el profesor de pociones y las dos mujeres se asomaron a la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio. La primera en salir fue la señora Snape, ella era quien debía ser trasladada al salón principal, así que era adecuado que fuera la primera en asomarse. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, les indicó a los otros que salieran del cuarto. Severus Snape se había puesto la máscara de Malfoy y se había subido la capucha de su túnica, ya que esa era la única manera de ocultar el color de su cabello… Además, caminaba detrás de las dos mujeres, pues simulaba estar apuntando con su varita a la investigadora. Si eran vistos por alguien, además de dar la impresión de estar cuidando a la prisionera, tendría ya empuñada su varita, y unos segundos de ventaja podían ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…

El grupo terminó de salir de la habitación y recorrieron el mismo camino que el exmerodeador. Poco a poco, los tres se acercaron a la entrada del gran salón. Este era el punto más peligroso de su trayecto, pues se acercaban a la aglomeración más grande de mortífagos de muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Pasaban precisamente frente al salón, cuando Peter Petigrew era recibido por lord Voldemort…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los cuatro chicos se aventuraron a entrar en la habitación de Remus Lupin. Todos sabían que se estaban jugando el pellejo, dentro de la habitación les esperaba un licántropo transformado que, aunque se había tomado la poción matalobos, no era seguro que les reconociera inmediatamente.

Para evitar sorprender negativamente al lobo que se encontraba en los aposentos a los que ingresaban, Ron y Harry decidieron no sacar sus varitas pues ¿no podría sentirse atacado si veía varitas en alto? Es por esto que dejaron la defensa a las dos chicas… de todas maneras, ellas eran bastante ágiles en el uso de sus poderes y algunos de sus hechizos eran realmente temibles.

La oscuridad y el silencio les recibió al entrar en la habitación. Ambos jóvenes agudizaron sus sentidos para intentar percibir al lobo que habitaba en esos aposentos. Ya para ese momento las dos chicas se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación listas para aturdir al lobo en caso de que intentara atacar a los chicos.

Harry y Ron se separaron, el primero dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha y el segundo hacia la izquierda, eso les daba a las chicas la posibilidad de tener un panorama completo de lo que sucedía dentro y a ellos les hacía sentir mejor protegidos. Algo no estaba bien… ¿no debería Remus haberse acercado ya? Si no los había reconocido, pues debería ya haberlos atacado… y si los había reconocido ¿por qué no se acercaba a ellos?

Harry y Ron se volvieron a ver y sacaron sus varitas a la vez… lo mejor era estar preparados para ayudar a Remus. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos con sus varitas en alto y ambas usaron el _lumus_ para alumbrar la habitación. Fue entonces cuando recibieron un sorpresa… la habitación estaba vacía.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Colagusano se había ubicado en la parte de atrás del salón. No se atrevía a acercarse a su señor, pero sabía que no podría tardar mucho en hacerlo, pues el señor Tenebroso seguía llamándolo. Para su suerte, algunos mortífagos bastante altos se encontraban en esa sección del salón, así que lo tapaban bastante.

El ardor en su brazo izquierdo era bastante fuerte, pero al no llevar a la chica con él, le temía más a la tortura que sufriría, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la llegada de Malfoy con la chica… estaba seguro que la llegada de una "mayor diversión" distraería la atención de todos y ya su suplicio no sería tan atrayente¿tardaría mucho Lucius en llevar a cabo su plan? Esperaba que pronto llegara al salón con la traidora…

Lastimosamente para la rata traidora sus planes no fueron acertados.

– Por fin te dignas acompañarnos, Colagusano –dijo el señor Oscuro logrando que se hiciera el silencio en el gran aposento– creí que habías decidido abandonarnos…

El tono de voz de lord Voldemort no auguraba nada bueno para el sirviente… ya sabía que sería una noche muy larga para él.

– No veo a nuestra novia¿será que has olvidado traerla? –dijo con voz siseante– ¿dónde está? –gritó.

– Yo… yo… yo… –balbuceaba el temeroso mortífago– no… no… sé…

– ¡No sabes! –bramó el lord levantándose de su cómo asiento– ¿no cumpliste mi orden? –dijo bajando nuevamente la voz.

Los cambios en el volumen y la suavidad de la voz del señor Tenebroso era lo que peor ponía a Colagusano. Debido a esos cambios le era imposible saber el verdadero ánimo de su señor y eso se traducía en mucha más tensión de la que ya le recorría el cuerpo. Así que el pobre insecto no tuvo más reacción que ponerse a temblar y a coordinar menos que antes la palabras que salían de su boca…

– Mal… Mal… –tragó fuerte– no… fue… Mal… no… –y fue incapaz de decir nada más. Para su suerte alguien le entendió, aunque pagó su interrupción.

– ¿Malfoy? –preguntó MacNair sin pensarlo.

– ¡No te metas! –rugió el señor Oscuro– ¡_Crucio_! –y el tonto mortífago cayó retorciéndose del dolor– así que Malfoy… ¿Malfoy qué?

– Él… escalera… –ahora Colagusano, además de balbucear, luchaba para respirar y hablar a la vez, pues el miedo la tortura le tenía agotado.

Lord Voldemort ya se había hecho a la idea de lo sucedido. Sabía que Peter no era capaz de traicionarlo completamente y se imaginaba a Lucius usando todo su poder de convencimiento (entiéndase una mezcla de medias razones y amenazas) con el miedoso enviado.

– ¡Acércate! –le ordenó a Pettegrew.

El exmerodeador no quería hacerlo, pero el miedo le obligó, ya había tentado mucho a su suerte y no quería arriesgarse más de lo debido, eso podría enojar más a su señor…

Lentamente, se acercó al señor Oscuro, sus ojos dejaban ver el profundo miedo que tenía de acercarse al señor Tenebroso, pero haciendo acopio del poco valor que contenía su cuerpo, llegó hasta los pies de su señor.

– Descubre tu marca –le ordenó seriamente.

Peter le obedeció prontamente y con un toque de lord Voldemort, Malfoy fue llamado a su presencia…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Las dos mujeres y el profesor de pociones habían decidido jugárselo el todo por el todo. Aunque el plan original contemplaba que solo el profesor de pociones escaparía por las cloacas del castillo, las circunstancias los había llevado a cambiar de opinión.

Después del encuentro con Malfoy, el profesor se había reusado a que se discutiera el asunto. Aunque realmente ninguna de las dos chicas tenía intención de regresar al salón del Innombrable.

La llegada de Malfoy les había descubierto el destino que le tenían marcado a Nymphadora y, obviamente, ninguno de los fugitivos lo miraba como algo apetecible. Lucius les había asegurado, con su magnífica intervención, que ella había sido descubierta y que no se le guardaría ninguna consideración. Otra razón se hacía presente en este drama: la muerte del mortífago sería descubierta de un momento a otro y eso no lo podía evitar. Cuando Malfoy no se presentara con la novia, sería llamado por Voldemort, y al no presentarse, el descubrimiento del cadáver sería inminente.

Según la información que tenían, eso es lo que sucedería… obviamente ignoraban que el verdadero encargado de la tarea había sido Peter Pretegrew. Como Lucius no había sido requerido en ningún momento, suponían que tenía un poco de tiempo… En fin, tenían un error involuntario de cálculos…

Pasaban delante de la entrada al salón cuando escucharon la una voz que les heló la sangre…

– Por fin te dignas acompañarnos, Colagusano…

Ninguno quiso quedarse a escuchar el resto de la conversación, pero todos apresuraron su paso para alejarse, lo más pronto posible, del terror que se encontraba tras la puertas semicerradas.

Snape conocía muy bien el castillo, pues había recorrido sus pasillos cientos de veces. Contrario a Hogwarts, sus pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones, se encontraban siempre en el mismo lugar, por lo que le era prácticamente imposible perderse.

A unos cincuenta metros del salón, una puerta pequeña marcaba la entrada a las gradas que permitían llegar a los sótanos de la construcción. Con sumo cuidado, los tres fugitivos bajaron por el estrecho pasillo y llegaron a los oscuros corredores del piso inferior. Después de avanzar unos metros, se encontraron una capa tirada en el piso… ese era el lugar en que debía estar el cadáver de Severus Snape.

Aliance no pudo evitar estremecerse… cuando descubrieran que el cadáver de Snape no estaba en ese lugar, su hermano sería puesto en duda y seguramente, sufriría algún tipo de castigo por no asegurarse de que el profesor estaba muerto… ¿podría escaparse de eso? Sabía que su hermanito menor era hábil para librarse de las reprimendas¿pero contra el señor Tenebroso? No estaba tan segura…

Nymphadora adivinó los pensamientos de su nueva amiga y apoyó su mano en el brazo de la chica.

– No te preocupes, él estará bien –dijo intentando darle ánimos a la búlgara.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó ansiosa– va a tener que ser más hábil que en el quiddich…

– Lo logrará… –le aseguró la metamorfomaga.

– Ahora es necesario –las sorprendió la voz de Snape– es el único especialista en pociones que les queda, no lo eliminará aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo…

Estas últimas palabras parecieron consolar un poco a la investigadora. Al menos le daban la "seguridad" de que su hermano saldría con vida del problema en el que se encontraba metido.

– No podemos quedarnos haciendo tertulia –les dijo el profesor un poco violentamente– debemos irnos ya.

Las dos mujeres asintieron en silencio y siguieron avanzando. Ninguna tenía ganas de llegar a las cloacas, pero ambas sabían que era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir… no solo Víktor estaba en peligro en ese momento.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los chicos se habían sentado en el piso de la habitación de Remus. Las cosas eran cada vez más confusas para ellos. ¿Qué había sucedido con el licántropo? Ninguno de los cuatro tenía respuesta para esta gran duda. Todos estaban preocupados por su amigo, y lo peor era que ninguno hallaba una explicación a lo sucedido.

Casi sin pensarlo, Hermione se había sentado al lado de Ron y el pelirrojo había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña.

Harry y Ginny se percataron del detalle, pero debido a la situación, se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario… de todas maneras eso se veía venir desde hacía tiempo.

– ¿Creeís que haya sido secuestrado? –propuso la pelirroja– tal vez alguien entró al castillo y lo secuestró…

– No creo que alguien pudiera entrar al castillo, llegar hasta esta habitación, dominar a un licántropo y salir nuevamente sin ser detectado –dijo la castaña haciendo gala de su magnífica lógica.

– Pero pudo haberlo hecho con un hombre lobo debilitado por la cercanía de la luna llena y el dolor que lo embargaba… –propuso Harry, apoyando la teoría de Ginny.

– Pero eso no explica cómo entro y salió sin ser detectado –acotó Ron.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pelirroja levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a la chimenea.

Los otros chicos pusieron atención a sus movimientos y vieron como tomaba un pedazo de pergamino un poco arrugado y lo abría apresuradamente. La joven leyó:

"_Nos trasladaremos a las afueras de Hogwarts, tal vez podamos ser de ayuda  
__R"_

– ¿Para quién dejó Remus esta nota? –preguntó Harry.

– ¿La habrá escrito Remus? –dijo Ron– pudo haber sido alguien más, hasta yo… la firma no nos dice mucho…

– Cierto –acotó la castaña– podría ser alguien más. Además, habla en plural…

– Si Remus la escribió¿quién estaba con él? –insistió Harry.

– Tal vez fue Remus el que recibió el mensaje… –anotó Ron– y eso pudo instarlo a salir por su propio pie del castillo…

La discusión entre los cuatro chicos se hubiera alargado por horas de no haberse escuchado el ruido de una persona acercándose por el pasillo. Los cuatro chicos sacaron inmediatamente sus varitas y Hermione se enderezó prontamente, haciendo que el brazo de Ron quedara libre del abrazo que le prodigaba.

Con un hechizo casi inaudible, la pelirroja eliminó toda la luz y rápidamente todos estaban en pie. Con las varitas en alto y colocados estratégicamente respecto a la puerta de la habitación, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron la entrada del intruso, dispuestos a lanzarle los hechizos necesarios para defenderse y averiguar el paradero de Remus Lupin.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Las cloacas eran definitivamente el lugar más nauseabundo que había pisado en toda su vida. Confinada a un laboratorio, los olores que recibía siempre estaban controlados y los desagradables, los disimulaba muy bien con una poción succionadora; pero ahora, después de avanzar metros y metros a lo largo de los canales de desagüe del castillo, Aliance tenía la impresión de que desfallecería antes de salir de allí.

El ingreso a las cloacas había sido difícil. Debido a la posibilidad de que el castillo fuera allanado por esa vía, la entrada a estos ductos estaba muy bien cerrada. No solo había grandes puertas custodiando esa vía, también había sido protegida por medio de hechizos y trampas. Por suerte para el grupo, el escape por esa vía había sido planeado con mucho tiempo y Víktor Krum ya había anulado gran parte de los conjuros que les impedirían el paso.

Las pesadas puertas fueron abierta con un hechizo y los tres magos saltaron ágilmente al interior de los ductos. Ninguno de los tres estaba psicológica o físicamente preparado para sobrellevar el olor, la humedad y la longitud de tales conductos. Si los cálculos de Snape eran correctos, deberían recorrer unos ochocientos metros de cloacas para encontrar una salida lo suficientemente protegida como para poder utilizarla. El problema era que debían avanzar con el contenido de la cloaca llegándoles hasta la cintura, por lo que su caminar era lento y dificultoso.

Aliance dejó de pensar en su dificultad para soportar el olor cuando su nueva amiga, haciendo gala de su legendaria torpeza, decidió zambullirse en el espeso líquido que ella intentaba no oler…

Nymphadora, al igual que sus dos compañeros, intentaba avanzar sin pisar algo resbaloso y sin hundirse demasiado en el inmundo líquido. La marcha la abría ella y la cerraba su marido, por lo que Aliance estaba ubicada en medio de los dos. La señora Snape intentaba ser una buena guía para los dos que la seguían… suponía que Snape había insistido en cerrar la formación para ser el primer posible blanco de sus seguidores, pero ignoraba por qué la había enviado a ella en el primer lugar, no era precisamente la chica más ágil del castillo…

Conforme avanzaban ella comenzó a notar que el extraño elemento en el que se movían se volvía más espeso. Intentando no pensar en los elementos que espesaban el líquido, fijó su atención en las razones por las cuales, en ese preciso lugar, el sedimento se acumulaba en mayor medida, en vez de avanzar al mismo ritmo que metros atrás.

"Si el sedimento se acumula es por que debe haber una inclinación que evita que avance a la misma velocidad que antes –se planteaba la señora Snape– eso quiere decir que tendremos que caminar subiendo una pendiente." Se le ocurrieron otras posibles razones, como algún cambio en la temperatura del lugar, que pudiera evaporar el líquido y hacerlo más espeso, pero no sentía ninguna variación de este tipo, así que la pendiente parecía ser la mejor opción.

Precisamente cuando llegó a esa conclusión, fue que se decidió a comunicarla a sus compañeros. Pero la suerte no la acompañó. Al intentar girarse para dar la voz de alerta, su pie se enredó en su propia túnica y le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio.

– ¡Ah! –grito la joven auror desapareciendo entre el caldo espeso.

Tanto Aliance como Snape se acercaron presurosos, al menos lo más rápido que ese zoampo les permitía, e intentaron encontrarla sumergiendo sus manos en el lugar en que la habían visto desaparecer…

Ninguno de los dos consiguió encontrar a la auror, fue ella sola la que emergió de nauseabundo líquido unos cuantos segundos después. Cuando volvió a la superficie, la chica comenzó a vomitar y su cara daba muestras del asco que sentía. Enredado en su cabello, se encontraba gran cantidad de porquerías, pero entre tanta basura y desecho, pronto pudieron ver una sonrisa.

– Acabo de ver una trampilla que puede ser nuestra salvación –avisó intentando sonreir a sus amigos– está a un costado de este tunel y parece que no se ha abierto en años…

La caída de Tonks había proporcionado una salida de ese terrible lugar, lo que todos ignoraban era el lugar al que desembocaba la famosa trampilla. Dicha salida no constaba en ninguno de los planos modernos del castillo, así que debió estar allí desde su construcción. De ser así, había sido clausurada posteriormente y las razones de tal acción, podían ser tan poderosas como para que ellos evitaran usarla…

– Si fue sellada, debe haber sido por un peligro fuerte –dijo Aliance– no creo que se remodelen las cloacas muy constantemente.

– Puede haber sido producto de un cambio en las afueras del castillo –sugirió Nymphadora, aun quitándose extraños objetos de su túnica y su cabeza– en ocasiones cambios en las corrientes de agua de un lugar, pueden provocar que los desagües sean transferidos de un sitio a otro.

– Pero podría deberse a algún tipo de peligro ubicado a las puertas de esta trampilla –insistió Aliance– tal vez deberíamos seguir hasta el lugar que se tenía previsto.

– Si salimos por aquí, tendremos la ventaja de que nadie conoce esta salida, así que si ya descubrieron nuestra desaparición, no habrá nadie esperándonos al otro lado.

Tanto la investigadora como el profesor de pociones parecieron analizar este razonamiento, pero fue el segundo el que puso fin a la discusión.

– Si esta salida fue clausurada por las razones que tú expones –dijo dirigiéndose a Aliance– no irán a esperarnos en ese lugar, y el mismo peligro que nos espera podría ser nuestra protección si los mortífagos están ya al otro lado… Si no hay tal peligro, al menos estaremos en un lugar que no esperan. Creo que lo mejor será usar esta salida…

– Pero está muy cerca del castillo –insistió la investigadora– la otra está más alejada y protegida…

– La verdad es que no sabemos que tan protegida esté esta salida, pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo y nuestros perseguidores ya deben estar cerca –dijo dirigiéndose a Aliance directamente– mientras más nos detengamos más fácil será darnos alcance. Además, al ritmo que estamos avanzando, ya podrían estar esperándonos en todas las salidas de este ducto…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una sombra de hombre se perfiló en el marco de la puerta. Ninguno de los cuatro chicos pudo percibir su rostro, pues habían apagado las luces y la iluminación del pasillo les impedía ver los rasgos del recién llegado.

De todas maneras, las cuatro varitas se mantenían dispuestas hacia el hombre que tapaba la entrada (y por lo tanto, la salida…) de esa habitación. Ninguno de ellos podía asegurar que el extraño se hubiera percatado ya se su presencia, pero eso no impedía que detuvieran incluso su respiración.

Lentamente, el hombre estaba ingresando al aposento de Remus Lupin… detrás de él Ron y Hermione, que se encontraba de un lado de la puerta, pudieron ver que había alguien más… su corazón comenzó a bombear mucho más de prisa, pero su ritmo se tranquilizó, cuando reconocieron al anciano que estaba detrás del recién llegado: era Albus Dumbledore.

Harry estaba listo para lanzar el primer hechizo al hombre que ya había dado un par de pasos dentro del cuarto del licántropo. Levantaba su varita para hacerlo, cuando un grito de Ginny le impidió lanzar el hechizo.

– ¡Charlie! –exclamó la pelirroja corriendo a los brazos de su hermano– ¡no sabes el susto que nos has pegado!

Harry se tranquilizó al escuchar a la pelirroja y pudo notar como Hermione y Ron ya habían guardardo sus varitas. Con un movimiento de muñera, Harry iluminó la habitación y todos pudieron verse las caras, Charlie era el más sorprendido de todos y Dumbledore, sonreía benevolentemente desde la entrada, lugar en que se había quedado desde el grito de la pelirroja.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Efectivamente, la desaparición de las dos mujeres ya había sido descubierta. Al no acudir Lucius Malfoy al llamado de su señor, éste había intuido que algo no había salido de la manera en que el rubio lo había previsto. Debido a esto, Colagusano había sido enviado a ver qué había sucedido con el mortífago y la traidora.

Peter Pettegrew había salido presuroso del salón, dispuesto a no volver a avivar la ira de su señor. Sus pasos lo habían llevado prontamente al piso superior y, con un suave toque en la puerta, se dispuso a entrar.

El cobarde mortífago no esta preparado para lo que había visto. En el piso, con una terrible herida en el brazo y con los ojos sin vida, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, el más orgulloso de los mortífagos… En su rostro, aun se podía ver el miedo que había experimentado segundos antes de morir y su sangre, comenzaba a secarse sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso de ese aposento.

Presuroso, Colagusano se dirigió al gran salón. Se retorcía las manos nervioso, pensando que Tonks había sido la encargada de despachar al mortífago y se sentía aliviado de no haber conseguido aprovecharse de ella, pues ¿qué no le habría hecho a un cobarde como él?

Ingresó corriendo al gran salón y todos los mortífagos olvidaron su nueva discusión sobre lo que le harían para castigar a la señora Snape y al estúpido de Malfoy.

– ¡Lo ha matado! –gritó el exmerodeador.

Ante la noticia tan incompleta que acababan de recibir, todos los mortífagos prestaron atención¿quién había muerto¿quién lo había matado?

La rata había caído de rodillas ante el señor Tenebroso y medio lloriquiando, medio hablando, describió la escena que había encontrado en el piso superior.

– Sangre… Una herida en el brazo… Terror en su rostro… Malfoy muerto –había dicho sin dejar de retorcerse las manos.

Inmediatamente un gran murmullo se extendió por todo el salón. Era inaudito que un mortífago hallara la muerte en una reunión como esa y en el propio castillo de su señor. Bueno, no era extraño que el propio lord decidiera que alguien ya no era de ayuda para su causa y decidiera eliminarlo, pero ¿qué alguien más se tomara la libertad de liquidar a uno de ellos? Eso si era una novedad.

No puede decirse que la gran mayoría de ellos, ni siquiera una pequeña minoría, lamentase la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. La verdad es que la mayoría tenía razones para alegrarse. Algunos veían en su desaparición, la oportunidad para ascender en su categoría como mortífagos; otros, tenían deudas pendientes (de dinero principalmente…) con el susodicho y este deceso, los liberaba de su prenda. Había otros que simplemente lo odiaban por haberse declarado bajo un _imperius_ después de la primera guerra y que veían este descenlace como justicia tardía.

Unos pocos sí estaban preocupados por la muerte de Lucius; claro que en ningún caso se debía a la suerte que correría Draco ahora que era huérfano, o a lo buen amigo que Lucius había sido para ellos… En especial, Bellatrix lamentaba la pérdida de un buen amante, pero el resto, ni siquiera eso podían poner a favor del rubio. El temor que tenían, era solo palpable en los cobardes, como Colagusano, que temían a la asesina suelta en el castillo oscuro…

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo. Me alegra que les guste el fic y espero que sigan leyéndolo ahora que casi se termina. Gracias a: Sara Fénix Black, Miss Andreina Snape, Replika, Abby Lockhart1, Nadir Blue, Sybill T, Morgana Riddle, Iraty Rowling, Edysev, Karura 84, Florence Rose (¡amiga, que gusto que sigas por aquí!), Darky Snape, Safrie, Marcela9, Kymie, Aliance, Alosca16. Les agradezco la constancia y espero que este capítulo les agradara._


	39. Al fin libres

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

_Hola a todos y a todas las personas que leen este fic. Les agradezco que hayan seguido la historia hasta este momento y les aviso que solo falta un capítulo más para que se termine. Así que este es el final del fic, la siguiente entrega tendrá el cierre de todas las historias. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que enviaron sus mensajes a lo largo de las diferentes publicaciones y quiero agradecer también a los que leyeron y lo disfrutaron (aunque no dejaran un reivew…)._

**Capítulo XXXIX: Al fin libres**

Los cuatro chicos fueron sorprendidos por la llegada de Dumbledore y Charlie… pero ¿qué hacía Charlie en Hogwarts?

Ninguno de ellos podía dar una respuesta a esta pregunta, pero estaban alegres de verlo. Tanto Dumbledore como el especialista en dragones estaban asombrados y preocupados por la presencia de los chicos en las habitaciones de Remus, pues esa noche una hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Charlie mirando a Ron y a Ginny directamente.

– Pues… –comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

– Estabamos buscando a Remus –dijo mirando a Dumbledore en lugar de al joven Weasley– pero no lo encontramos, solo hayamos esto…

El joven de ojos verdes, les señaló el pedazo de pergamino que habían hallado en la habitación. El director comenzó a leer la nota y Charlie se arrimó para hacerlo por encima de su hombro.

– ¿Quién escribió esto? –preguntó Charlie– ¿Fue Remus?

– No lo sé… –dijo Dumbledore– no lo creo…

– Está firmado "R" –insistió el especialista en dragones– ¿quién más pudo ser?

– No lo sé… pero Remus debía transformarse esta noche, así que teóricamente nadie debía venir acá… –dijo mirando nuevamente a los chicos.

Los cuatro jóvenes no atinaban a decir absolutamente nada y se miraban unos a otros.

– ¿Ginny? –dijo Charlie mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios– ¿vas a decirme por qué están aquí? –dijo melosamente, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

Luego de unos segundos, lo intentó con la sensata del grupo.

– ¡Hermione! Tú mejor que nadie sabe los peligros que se enfrentan cuando hay un licántropo cerca en las noches de luna llena… ¿por qué vinisteis?

– Él había tomado la poción matalobos, así que no sé a qué peligro te refieres… –dijo la chica provocando la risa del director.

– ¡Basta! –dijo el anciano sonriendo levemente– supongo que buscaban alguna ayuda para resolver la visión que tuvo Harry¿no es así?

Nadie respondió, pero fue claro que Albus Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto… aunque Charlie no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los mortífagos habían comenzado a moverse. La historia estaba bastante clara para todos: Malfoy había tomado el lugar de Pettiegrew para llevar a la señora Snape a su falsa boda, la mujer lo había matado y había huido con la científica. Era obvio para todos que Nymphadora Snape era una verdadera traidora…

¿Cuáles eran los pasos indicados ahora? Lord Voldemort estaba furioso y todos sabían que si no atrapaban a las dos mujeres antes de que lograran salir del castillo, el castigo que recibirían sería espectacular… y ninguno quería ser el primero.

La primera reacción de todos fue proponerse voluntarios para atraparlas… el que se quedara cerca del señor Oscuro sería la presa más propicia para que su señor descargara su coraje y nadie quería tener el honor.

Los mortífagos menos inteligentes habían propuesto ideas tan tontas como la de cerrar las puertas del lugar o buscar en la habitación que ocuparon las chicas minutos antes de desaparecer… Solo un mortífago sabía la verdad y eso lo convertiría en uno de los hombres de confianza del señor Tenebroso…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era obvio que la puertilla que la señora Snape había encontrado no había sido abierta en años. Se encontraba completamente oxidada y sus bordes se habían amalgamado a la pared. Era una suerte que tuvieran varitas a la mano, aunque Nymphadora había estado a punto de perder la suya en su caída en la cloaca…

– Podremos salir por allí ¿sí o no? –preguntó la científica bastante preocupada del tiempo que perdían.

– Sí –le respondió el profesor– solo necesitaremos un par de hechizos más…

Unos segundos después, la trampilla sumergida se abría y ellos, junto con el contenido de la cloaca, se deslizaban fuera de los dominios del señor Tenebroso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en ese extraño bosque. Unos más cerca de esa extraña trampilla y otros ubicados cerca del jefe. Era el más grande grupo de licántropos que alguien había visto reunido nunca. De hecho nadie los podía ver en ese momento…

El bosque era muy temido por los seres humanos, ya que era de conocimiento público que los lobos eran los dueños del lugar… y los hombres lobo eran los que gobernaban el sitio.

Cuando el grupo llegó, unos minutos antes, los licántropos del lugar habían llegado a recibirlos. La mayoría no tomaban la poción matalobos, así que eran altamente peligrosos, pero aun así, los recién llegados se adentraron en el bosque. Hubo una pequeña batalla… era de esperarse, pues los lobos del lugar querían defender su territorio, pero los nuevos hombres lobo lograron vencer fácilmente. Esta victoria, los llevó a ser los nuevos jefes de la jauría… o más bien, a que su jefe momentáneo se convirtiera en el jefe del lugar. Su nombre era Remus Lupin.

––––––––––––––––––– Flashback –––––––––––––––––––

Remus estaba a punto de tomar su dosis de poción matalobos. El brebaje era el que Aliance había preparado para él antes de partir rumbo al Reino Unido. No podía apartar su mente del gran problema en que se encontraba la hermosa científica…

Su concentración comenzaba a perderse en el tiempo cuando escuchó un extraño ruido en la chimenea de su habitación. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que era un mensaje enviado por la red flu. El pergamino flotaba frente a su cara esperando a que él lo tomara.

"_Nos trasladaremos a las afueras de Hogwarts, tal vez podamos ser de ayuda  
__R"_

Ese era el mensaje recibido. No fue necesario nada más para que el licántropo tomara la poción y saliera prontamente del castillo de Hogwarts… iba a encontrarse con sus amigos.

––––––––––––––––– Fin del flashback –––––––––––––––––

Los licántropos del lugar no eran fáciles de manejar. Más de un hombre lobo de Bulgaria había sufrido heridas de parte de ellos. El grupo que comandaba Remus contaba con unos quince hombres lobo extranjeros, pero la lúcida mente de todos ellos, debida a la poción matalobos, les había permitido usar su maña y su gran inteligencia para imponerse ante los nativos del lugar. En total el grupo era ahora de unos cincuenta licántropos.

Este grupo se había formado debido al traslado del grupo de licántropos búlgaros y Remus al bosque en que se encontraban. La decisión de trasladarse allí fue bastante sorprendente para todos. Remus y Rómulo se habían puesto de acuerdo…

––––––––––––––––––– Flashback –––––––––––––––––––

El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts se había apersonado a las afueras del colegio nada más terminar de tomar su poción.

De detrás de los árboles, un grupo de hombres lobo comenzó a hacerse visible. Todos los licántropos eran de Bulgaria o sus alrededores. El grupo estaba liderados por Rómulo, el licántropo que Remus había conocido en el bosque cercano a la casa de Aliance.

– ¡Remus! –le había llamado el hombre lobo que lo conocía– me alegra ver que te llegó nuestra nota.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les había preguntado Lupin– ¿cómo llegaron?

– …a mi también me alegra verte –dijo Rómulo tomando la voz del grupo– vinimos a ayudar con el rescate de Aliance Krum, ella es nuestra amiga…

– No hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento –les aseguró Remus– solo la pondríamos en peligro.

– ¡Vamos Remus! –le interpelaba el grupo que se había reunido en torno a los dos licántropos que conversaban– ¡Sabes que tenemos que ayudarla!

Rómulo y su grupo deseaba trasladarse a las cercanías del castillo oscuro, aunque ignoraban en dónde se encontraba. Remus, por su parte, instaba al licántropo a que se quedaran cerca del colegio, pues su presencia podía provocar que mataran a todos los que se encontraban atrapados en el castillo.

– ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla! –decía Rómulo vehementemente– ella siempre ha estado para tendernos una mano y ahora es el momento de que hagamos los mismo por ella…

– ¡Pero no al precio de su vida! –le cortó Remus– tienes que entender que el lugar está protegido…

Todos los hombres lobo se habían quedado en silencio.

– El mayor grupo de mortífagos que puedan imaginarse están reunidos en ese lugar y no van a dejar a títere con cabeza si se sienten amenazados. –intentaba razonar con ellos el ex profesor– Mientras la necesiten ella estará bien… desean que elabore una poción que no puede ser realizada durante la luna llena, así que no le harán nada… aun.

Nuevos aspavientos se presentaron en el grupo y fue nuevamente la voz tranquila de Remus la que consiguió apaciguarlos.

– Tenemos algunas personas adentro del grupo. Ellos nos traerán noticias de Aliance y nos ayudarán a dar el golpe de rescate… –aseguró sin saber si aun los espías y Nymphadora se encontraban con vida… o si podrían hacer algo…– ahora sería suicidio acercarnos.

El cúmulo de razones brindadas por Lupin había terminado por convencer a Rómulo y al grupo. Todos juntos, se habían trasladado al bosque prohibido a pasar la luna llena.

El grupo se encontraba ya en el bosque cuando la luna salió en todo su esplendor y todos se transformaron, formando una jauría peligrosa a simple vista, pero inofensiva, pues la poción matalobos les resguardaba su mente de los efectos de la transformación.

Todo habría seguido igual de no ser por la extraña sensación que había poseído a Remus Lupin. Su instinto lobuno se había mostrado con toda su intensidad… sabía que debían actuar y el lugar en que eran necesarios para ayudar a la científica que amaba.

––––––––––––––––– Fin del flashback –––––––––––––––––

Por eso los licántropos estaban allí, en un bosque que ninguno conocía, enfrentándose a otros hombres lobo y esperando que sucediera algo que les permitiera ayudar a Aliance Krum. Lo que todos ignoraban era qué iba a pasar…

No había sido difícil para ellos trasladarse. El agudo sentido del olfato de Remus habís sido capaz de encontrar el rastro del matrimonio Snape, y rápidamente había guiado a los hombres lobo hasta la chimenea que habían usado los profesores de Hogwarts para trasladarse. El hechizo de los Snape aun estaba presente y el portal abierto por ellos aun funcionaba, así que, por turnos, los licántropos se trasladaron a las cercanías del castillo tenebroso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Después de hablar con los chicos, Dumbledore y Charlie se había retirado para sostener una conversación que tenían pendiente. La llegada del joven Weasley había sido bastante sorprendente para todos, sobre todo para Dumbledore, que esperaba que se encontrara en Rumania cumpliendo con sus cometidos…

Charlie Weasley estaba destinado por la Orden del Fénix para contactarse con algunos seres mágicos específicos. Entre ellos se encontraban los licántropos de la zona. Debido a los trabajos de Aliance Krum, la gran mayoría de los afectados por este problema eran personas de fiar y todos eran fácilmente localizables.

Charlie ya había hablado con casi todos y tenía localizable a más de la mitad de ellos… fue de esa manera que se percató de la desaparición de un gran grupo de hombres lobo precisamente para la luna llena. Estaba seguro de que eso no era normal… ante este fenómeno, el experto en dragones había hechizado un calcetín para que lo llevara al pueblo mágico colindante con el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Tanto el director como el joven pelirrojo, habían decidido hablar con Remus en ese preciso momento. Al igual que Harry y compañía, sabían que la poción que el licántropo tomaba, dejaba su mente sin alteraciones, por lo que tal vez pudieran comunicarse con él y obtener una respuesta para lo sucedido. Ahora ambos estaban consternados.

– No comprendo por qué Remus desapareció –aseguraba el pelirrojo– nunca imaginé que se fuera sin avisarle… La nota no era para usted¡no tiene sentido!

– Creo que se fue con ellos… –sugirió el director– la nota decía que se trasladarían a las afueras del colegio. La nota no es de Remus para nosotros, es de ellos para Remus… eso lo explicaría todo… –añadió pensativo.

– Pero¿para qué?

– Creo que desean rescatar a su heroína…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Víktor Krum miraba entre sonrisas como los grupos de mortífagos elegidos por el Innombrable salían del salón.

El primero de los grupos había sido enviado a revisar los jardines muertos del castillo tenebroso. Todos eran concientes de que nadie podría haber salido por las puertas del castillo, pues la seguridad de la reunión que sostenían lo habría impedido, pero no podía dejarse ningún lugar por revisar.

El segundo de los grupos se dirigía al río que cruzaba el valle en que se encontraban. Nadie había entendido el por qué, pero debían buscar en el cause del río y no regresar hasta tener algo que mostrar a su señor.

El último de los grupos era el que más se había extrañado, y secretamente molestado, por la orden recibida: debían revisar detalladamente las cloacas del castillo y seguirlas hasta su desembocadura.

– Tu razonamiento es el único que merece la pena –había dicho el señor Tenebroso– por eso te estás convirtiendo en uno de los mejores Krum…

– Gracias señor, su confianza me honra –dijo el búlgaro ante la mirada furibunda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

––––––––––––––––––– Flashback –––––––––––––––––––

– Las mujeres han escapado… –dijo lord Voldemort como meditando para sí mismo– quiero escuchar sus teorías…

Todos los mortífagos se sorprendieron ante esto. Sabían que él acostumbraba a solicitar sus ideas para dejarlos en ridículo ante sus muy elaboradas reflexiones; pero esta vez comprendían que serían escuchados. Lo inesperado de los sucesos, aseguraba que su señor no podía haber previsto los pasos de las fugitivas.

– Mi señor –dijo Bellatrix postrándose en tierra– la traidora tenía su varita y ahora ambas deben estar armadas.

– Es cierto, Bellatrix –dijo mirándola y escuchándola atentamente– la varita de Lucius debe estar ahora en su poder.

– Si lograron salir del castillo, pueden haber conjurado un traslador –sugirió directamente– si es así ya deben estar muy lejos.

Casi todos los presentes comenzaron a comentar la idea expresada por Bellatrix Lestrange. La mayoría de los mortífagos estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa conclusión por dos razones principales: sonaba lógica y les permitía evadirse de una persecución que bien podía quedar en nada. Todos eran concientes que seguirlas sin tener idea de su paradero solo les acarrearía un castigo ejemplar por permitir su escape.

La teoría de la mujer era bastante acertada, aunque contenía dos condiciones que no quedaban muy claras para el señor Oscuro y con bastante enojo contemplaba como sus mortífagos ignoraban que para que probar esa hipótesis era necesario que las mujeres consiguieran salir del castillo.

– No pudierron salirr del castillo –dijo una voz desde el fondo del salón.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Innombrable… ahora estaba seguro, su nuevo mortífago no le temía a los retos y parecía digno de confianza en sus deducciones. Lamentablemente para Bellatrix, tal sonrisa solo le auguraba una cosa: ahora tenía competencia ante los ojos de su señor…

––––––––––––––––– Fin del flashback –––––––––––––––––

Los fugitivos habían salido disparados del ducto. Si bien su aspecto era lamentable, su ánimo había subido tan rápido como se había vaciado la cloaca, así que ahora se disponían a dar el siguiente paso.

El plan original los habría hecho salir por el río que cruzaba el valle en el que se encontraban, pero ahora, se hallaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de ese lugar. Por lo tanto, el plan original ya no les servía de nada.

Por el momento, el profesor de pociones estaba haciendo uso de la varita de Lucius para limpiar a sus compañeras y a él mismo. Tras lanzar tres veces el hechizo limpiador, estuvieron listos para discutir su siguiente paso.

– Creo que lo más conveniente es avanzar, no podemos quedarnos quietos. Mientras nos movamos no podrán alcanzarnos –dijo Severus Snape.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo con él y juntos se adentraron en el extraño bosque que los rodeaba. Tanto Severus como su esposa, comenzaban a sospechar que Aliance había tenido razón al decir que algo tenebroso podía esperarlos a la salida del ducto. El bosque en que se encontraban era muy silencioso y ambos sabían que eso no era común; menos en una noche de luna llena.

El bosque era muy oscuro. La espesura de los árboles impedia ver la luna, que brillaba radiante en lo alto de la bóveda del cielo. Las plantas que encontraban en su camino, estaban bastante maltrechas, por lo que era obvio que había animales salvajes que pasaban constantemente por allí. ¿Estarían aguardándolos en la espesura del bosque? Lastimosamente, la oscuridad no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices y la necesidad de pasar inadvertidos, les impedía iluminarse con la luz de sus varitas… no querían que un mortífago de vista aguda pudiera descubrirlos en medio de esa nada en la que se encontraban.

Avanzaron lentamente por el lugar y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a su entorno. Snape abría brecha en el bosque y las dos mujeres le seguían muy de cerca. Era Nymphadora la que cerraba la formación, pues su experiencia como auror, la hizo tomar esta posición.

Aliance estaba completamente abrumada. Como científica que era, nunca se había visto expuesta a una situación semejante. Los peligros de su trabajo eran siempre de otro tipo, pero definitivamente lo encontraba emocionante.

Unos diez minutos después de haber salido de la cloaca, escucharon que tenían compañía.

– Hay alguien adelante –había dicho Snape en un susurro– estén preparadas.

Tanto las dos mujeres como él esperaban encontrar un grupo de mortífagos esperándolos al frente, pero cuando se disponían a lanzar el primer hechizo, un aullido de lobo les heló la sangre a los tres.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían retirado de la habitación de Remus al recibir una indicación del director. Aunque los adultos parecían saber más que ellos, ninguno pudo averiguar más de lo que ya sabían.

– Creo que Dumbledore sabe algo que no nos dijo –aseguró Ron.

– Él siempre sabe más de lo que dice –aseguró Harry– es una caja de sorpresas…

– Creo que la clave está en la nota que vimos… –dijo la castaña.

– ¿Crees que la dejara Remus para Dumbledore? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

– No, ni siquiera él lo cree… debe ser de alguien más… pero ¿de quién?

– ¿"R"? –dijo Harry– no lo sé.

– ¿Cómo supo Remus que su novia había sido secuestrada? –le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

Harry les narró todo lo que sabía de la historia de su amigo. Mientras tanto, las chicas se habían despojado de sus zapatos de gala y ambas descansaban sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra.

– _Accio_ zapatillas –dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo bajar de la habitación de Hermione sus más cómodas pantuflas de levantarse.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron sorprendidos¿qué había sucedido entre sus amigos para que Ron hiciera eso sin importarle que su hermanita y su amigo estuvieran presentes?

Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. Con tanto ajetreo después de la cena y el baile de esa noche, ninguno de los dos le había contado a sus mejores amigos lo que había pasado entre ellos.

– Parece que ustedes tienen algo que contarnos –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny– ¿o no?

– No –le respondió Ron con tono indiferente– absolutamente nada –y, sin agregar palabra y ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, la besó amorosamente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando la científica y el matrimonio Snape quisieron darse cuenta, se encontraban rodeados de licántropos. Eran por lo menos treinta los que podían ver, pero Snape estaba seguro de que habían más en la oscuridad.

– No se muevan –les dijo Aliance– no parecen dispuestos a atacarnos.

– Espero que ellos estén de acuerdo contigo… –dijo la señora Snape.

– Si quisieran atacarnos ya lo habrían hecho, tenlo por seguro.

Aliance se ubicó ahora en el frente del grupo. Esto si era algo que ella conocía y era mejor que se colocara donde pudiera hacer algo, en caso de que las cosas se salieran del paupérrimo control en que se encontraban. Si los hombres lobo veían que iban a ser atacados, lo más probable era que ellos no tuvieran ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir…

Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno de los integrantes de los dos grupos que se habían encontrado hacía ningún movimiento. Fue en ese momento que escucharon un nuevo aullido. Este era fuerte y se escuchó bastante cerca, sorprendentemente para el trío que se encontraba rodeado, los licántropos que tenían a su alrededor fueron separándose de manera que quedó un trecho muy angosto por el cual pasar.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar un paso. Aliance que era la experta y se encontraba de frente en el grupo, no se animaba a dar el primer paso; su razonamiento no era desencaminado… si ellos avanzaban y los licántropos se sentían atacados, serían su cena sin ningún miramiento; por eso, ella esperaba algún otro movimiento por parte de la jauría antes de aventurarse a dar un paso.

Un hombre lobo de pelaje muy gris y mirada tierna se acercó a ellos por el espacio que los demás habían dejado. Aliance supo con certeza que ese era el jefe del grupo y mirándolo fijamente, supo que conocía a ese lobo… pero eso no era posible¿o sí?

– ¿Remus? –dijo a media voz.

Obviamente no pudo comprender la respuesta que obtuvo, pero el licántropo los guió entre sus congéneres hasta que traspasaron la barrera que los hombres lobo habían formado.

Aliance había caminado rápido tras Remus, pero nunca intentó tocarlo, sabía que eso provocaría un ataque seguro de parte del resto del grupo, pues creerían que atacaba a su jefe. Sin mediar una sola palabra más, el trío se alejó; y a sus espaldas un grupo muy numeroso de hombres lobo, guardaba su retaguardia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El segundo grupo de mortífagos estaba liderado por Rodolphus Lestrange. Todos estaban buscando por la ribera del río, pero ninguno había encontrado absolutamente nada. El jefe no podía decirse que estaba enojado, la verdad es que era de noche y aunque la luna les ayudaba con su brillante luz, era difícil ver en esas aguas tan oscuras.

Pero la suerte se puso misteriosamente de su lado.

– Tengo algo –le dijo McNair al acercarse a él y silenciosamente le alargó un objeto blanco.

Rodolphus lo reconoció de inmediato, tal y como lo hicieron el resto de los mortífagos: era una máscara de las que ellos utilizaban¿cómo había llegado allí? Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que ese objeto se le había caído a Nymphadora Snape al sumergirse en la cloaca.

El jefe del grupo estaba preocupdo. No encontraron ningún otro rastro de las mujeres y eso los pondría en un predicamento al presentarse nuevamente al castillo¿la máscara había salido por el desagüe como un sedimento más? o ¿se le había caído a la viuda en el momento de la huída?

No tenía la respuesta y eso era lo más grave; pero bueno, no estaba dispuesto a despreciar el objeto que les permitía presentarse ante su señor sin las manos vacías. Así que después de verificar el mal resultado de la segunda revisión del lugar, ordenó al grupo que regresara al castillo… y se desaparecieron mágicamente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos pero muy alegres; aunque en sorpresa nadie le ganaba a Hermione. La castaña no esperaba que Ron hiciera algo así. Había estado a punto de reclamarle que dijera que no tenía nada que contarle a sus amigos, pero olvidó completamente la idea…

– Deberíamos cambiarnos, estos vestidos comienzan a ser molestos… –dijo Ginny haciendo que ambos chicos volvieran a la Tierra.

Hermione estaba algo colorada y a una seña suya, Ginny se levantó y juntas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, indicándole a los chicos que pronto regresarían.

– Felicitaciones –le dijo Harry a su amigo, cuya mirada seguía perdida en la puerta por la que desaparecieron las dos chicas.

– Gracias –murmuró el pelirrojo– ¿cómo te fue a ti?

– Bueno… –el chico moreno le contó lo sucedido y el inconveniente del paseo en escoba que le impidió concluir su noche con una adecuada declaración.

Ambos chicos hablaban rápido temiendo ser descubiertos por las chicas, pero ellas no tenían ninguna prisa en bajar, pues mantenían una conversación similar en sus habitaciones.

– ¿Son novios? –le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

– Pues no me lo ha pedido formalmente… pero creo que sí –respondió la castaña.

– Mi hermanito no tardará en pedírtelo, te lo aseguro…

– Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El tercer grupo de mortífagos era el que se encontraba más cerca de los fugitivos. La líder del grupo era Bellatrix Lestrange, la que hasta esa noche era considerada la mano derecha de lord Voldemort.

Sobreponiendo su fuerza de voluntad al asco que les daba ingresar en las cloacas, el grupo se dirigió al ducto nauseabundo. Para llegar a la entrada de las cloacas era preciso pasar por las mazmorras, así que los siete mortífagos se dirigieron hacia ese lado del castillo.

Bellatrix no estaba segura de qué era lo que no calzaba, pero sabía que algo fallaba. Imposibilitada para investigarlo en ese momento, decidió dejar sus inquietudes para el regreso y se concentró en su misión.

– Avancen en silencio –indicó al grupo– no queremos que las palomas vuelen…

Todo el grupo obedeció al instante y el silencio más absoluto se hizo entre ellos. Esto era efecto del miedo que les inspiraba la mortífaga, pues en cierta medida era tan temible como el señor Oscuro. Si la hacían enojar, podía ensañarse crudamente con ellos y no le importaba terminar con la vida de alguien si no recibía la orden directa de no hacerlo.

El grupo avanzó lentamente, procurando revisar cada espacio a su alcance. Las aguas sucias fluían con más velocidad de lo esperado, producto de la trampilla abierta un poco más adelante. Esto fue lo primero que alertó a los mortífagos de que algo extraño sucedía en esos conductos. Muchos hubieran preferido lanzar miles de maleficios al tubo antes de seguir caminando, pero la orden de silencio y la presión del Innombrable para que revisaran el lugar los impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Cuando el grupo había avanzado cerca de quinientos metros, escucharon una caída de agua… definitivamente eso no era normal. En un ducto, las caídas internas al estar en un lugar cerrado, producen un sonido sordo; en cambio la caída que oían era muy sonora… como si fuera una cascada natural. Pero esto no tenía sentido, ya que el agua de la cloaca no debía escaparse¿o se encontraban ya a orillas del río?

La estimación que hizo Bellatrix considerando la distancia recorrida y las posiciones del castillo y del río, le dijo que eso era imposible. El río aun estaba muy lejos…

– ¡Alto! –exclamó apenas para ser oída por todos– ¡Rotter! Averigua qué sucede al frente –le ordenó.

El mortífago avanzó lentamente y unos diez minutos después regresaba corriendo.

– No hay nadie adelante, pero encontré un escape de agua. El contenido de la cloaca está saliendo por una abertura que no es visible a simple vista, creo que la caída es de varios metros…

– Vamos –ordenó la líder– saldremos por allí.

Ella era conciente de que la situación era diferente a la que habían imaginado en el salón del castillo. Esa salida no debía estar allí, o al menos eso era lo que ella suponía, pues no tenía la costumbre de conocer los planos de la expulsión de las aguas negras de los lugares en que debía vivir. Las cosas extrañas seguían sucediendo…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La orden de alto de Bellatrix fue escuchada por los hombres lobo del bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Solo el líder de los licántropos había reconocido la voz y, a una orden suya, todos se habían escondido… y una extraña sensación de inquietud había hecho presa de Remus Lupin.

Luego de varios minutos, pudieron ver como junto con el agua amarillenta que caía del ducto bajaban también un pequeño grupo de mortífagos completamente anegados por el contenido de la cloaca. La líder había tomado la delantera y con un movimiento rápido, se había colocado correctamente su máscara.

El grupo comenzó su avance por el terreno del bosque a paso lento. Todos tenían sus varitas en alto, listas para atacar a las mujeres que perseguían o a algún animal o ser mágico que les atacara. Habían avanzado veinte metros cuando se escuchó un aullido muy agudo.

– ¡Alto! –exclamó la Bellatrix Lestrange– licántropos… –sentenció.

El grupo se removió vivamente al escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas personales. Había hombres lobos en el bosque, y la presencia de la luna llena (aunque no fuera visible en la espesura del bosque), les auguraba momentos difíciles. A un movimiento de Bellatrix, todos reanudaron su avance.

Fue muy rápido que sucedió todo. Los mortífagos parecían dispuestos a atravesar el bosque sin separarse unos de otros, pero la presencia de un licántropo en la retaguardia de la formación, pareció hacer que sus ideas variaran. Tener a un hombre lobo colocado a las espaldas no era la idea de bienestar de ninguno de los perseguidores de la señora Snape y de la científica, y esto hizo que Rotter y Bergin detuvieran su avance para encararse al ser que les seguía… gran error para ambos…

Al separarse del grupo los dos hombres que cerraban la formación de mortífagos, otros dos licántropos se acercaron a ellos. Ambos hombres comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los licántropos, pero la agilidad de estos seres les impidió acertar a sus blancos. Fue en ese momento que todos los mortífagos sintieron la necesidad de defenderse… la jauría se encontraba ya rodeando al grupo.

Unos cuantos minutos después los mortífagos habían sido reducidos a la inmovilidad. Solo la jefe del grupo mantenía una férrea lucha contra uno de los licántropos. El resto del grupo de hombres lobo parecía haber comprendido que eso era una lucha entre líderes, por lo que ninguno hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudar a su jefe. Instantes después, un certero zarpazo de parte del lobo dejaba semi inconsciente a la mortífaga, que escuchó entre el ruido de su cabeza un estraño aullido que parecía decir "Sirius"…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los tres perseguidos de esa noche avanzaron rápidamente a través del bosque. Aunque no iban a su lado, sabían que tenían una escolta de licántropos que los protegía de los otros seres que habitaban esas tierras.

El esfuerzo que debían hacer no era tanto, pero las experiencias vividas durante esa jornada y la oscuridad de la noche los obligaba a emplearse a fondo para lograr su cometido.

Cuando el grupo estuvo en las orillas del bosque, y se consideraron los suficientemente a salvo, Nymphadora propuso que hicieran una traslador para arribar a las afueras de Hogwarts. Su propuesta fue bien recibida por los otros dos y con un rápido movimiento, y muy ágil para su habitual manera de comportarse, la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras hechizó un jirón de su túnica y los tres desaparecieron del lúgubre bosque.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al regresar al castillo oscuro, el grupo que había revisado el río entró silenciosamente al salón principal.

– No olvidaré tu ayuda de esta noche –decía el señor Tenebroso– te has convertido rápidamente en uno de los mejores elementos de este equipo.

Todos avanzaron lentamente y pudieron ver el mortífago que recibía tales alabanzas: Víktor Krum.

El semblante del búlgaro se mantenía impasible. En su mente, había una gran cantidad de pensamientos que reclamaban atención, pero la necesidad de cerrar su mente al señor Oscuro, lo obligaba a dejar de lado todo sentimiento y toda preocupación. Su único deseo era poder retirarse de la presencia de su amo… lo antes posible.

Estaba seguro de que ya el grupo formado por el su hermana y el matrimonio Snape, debería haber llegado al río. ¿Habrían podido hacerlo antes de que llegaran los mortífagos? o ¿habían caído en una emboscada tendida por él mismo? Krum no podía estar seguro de nada… y por eso evitaba desconcentrarse.

La llegada del grupo del río, completo y sin rehenes, le indicaba que sus cálculos habían sido correctos y el trío que le interesaba en ese momento ya se encontraba a salvo…

– Mi señor –dijo Rodolphus inclinándose profundamente ante su amo– esto es todo lo que pudimos encontrar –dijo mostrándole la careta de la viuda.

– ¿Eso? –casi susurró el Innombrable– te atreves a presentarte ante mi ¿sólo con eso?

El grupo de mortífagos comenzó a temblar… sabían lo que les esperaba, pero no esperaban lo que sucedió después.

– Víktor, acompáñame a enseñarles a cumplir mis órdenes –dijo el señor Tenebroso– ¡enséñales!

Era un hecho, Víktor Krum era la nueva mano derecha de lord Voldemort.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a **Sara Fénix Black** por haber revisado cada uno de los capítulos que publiqué y por darme sus pertinentes sugerencias cada vez que escribo algo… _TQM

_Gracias por leer el fic y espero sus comentarios para enriquecer el cierre del fic. _


	40. Vuelven las aguas al cause

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son: "Luz" del maravilloso, genial y absolutamente sorprendente cantautor español Miguel Nández y "Todavía duele" que es interpretada por el gigante de la canción Nelson Ned.

_Hola a todos y a todas las personas que aun están por aquí. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo entre el capítulo anterior y este, lamento que tuvieran que esperar tanto. En compensación, este capítulo es bastante largo, en comparación con los anteriores. Tengo que admitir que tuve la tentación de partirlo en dos capítulos más cortos, pero debido a la espera tan larga, decidí que lo mejor era subirlo completo y que no tuvieran que esperar más para conocer el desenlace de este fic… así que como se anunció este es el segundo capítulo (y último) del final._

_Como la espera fue considerable, comenzamos con un ligero resumen del capítulo anterior (por aquello de que no recuerden en qué quedamos…):_

**Resumen**:

Severus Snape, Nymphadora Snape y Aliance Krum escaparon del castillo oscuro y un grupo liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange los persigue. Al salir de la cloaca, el trío fue recibido por un grupo de licántropos liderados por Remus Lupin, que les permitieron la pasada y se quedaron cuidando sus espaldas. Este mismo grupo atacó a los mortífagos y los hizo prisioneros.

Aunque el trío adulto escapó no todo es paz y felicidad, han tirado al suelo los planes de Voldemort y además, Nymphadora se pregunta si su marido mató a Lucius por vengar a Mary Ann, la primera señora Snape, o por rescatarla a ella.

En cuanto a los chicos, las cosas entre Ron y Hermione van viento en popa, pero Harry no pudo hablar con Ginny de sus sentimientos, así que esta pareja está aun en espera. El pelirrojo y la castaña sí se sinceraron pero no aclararon aun la situación entre ellos.

**Capítulo XL: Vuelven las aguas al cause…**

Los diferentes equipos de mortífagos regresaron al castillo oscuro.

El primero de los grupos había sido enviado a revisar los jardines muertos del castillo tenebroso y fue el primero en regresar, pero no en ingresar al castillo. Ninguno de los mortífagos de este equipo tenía muchas ganas de llegar al gran salón.

En principio, todos eran concientes de que, como había recalcado Krum, nadie podría haber salido por las puertas del castillo, pues la seguridad de la reunión que sostenían lo habría impedido. No habían encontrado nada, pero el humor de su señor no estaba para comprender su falta de noticias.

Habían escuchado regresar al grupo del río, y peor aun, habían escuchado el castigo que les habían propinado. Sabiendo lo que les esperaba no se decidían a ingresar al edificio… era obvio que por la cercanía ellos debían ser los primeros en regresar, pero el miedo les impedía dar el paso decisivo.

Pasados unos minutos del final de la tortura que sufrió el segundo equipo de mortífagos, Goyle se percató de que ya no podían retrasar más lo inevitable. Lentamente y con temor, el grupo ingresó al castillo oscuro. Cuando llegaron al salón principal, ninguno de los mortífagos estaba dispuesto a tomar el lugar de portavoz del grupo, por eso Goyle no tuvo más remedio que adelantarse para hablar.

Cabe anotar que Krum se había sorprendido por la designación de Goyle como el encargado del primer grupo de mortífagos, aunque bien visto, al no tener posibilidades de encontrar algo, era justo enviar a los más ineficientes a esa misión.

– Señor… –había dicho Goyle con voz temblorosa– ya hemos regresado.

– ¿Qué noticias tienen para mi? –preguntó el Innombrable secamente.

– No encontramos nada –dijo tímidamente el mortífago.

– ¡No encontraron nada! –susurró el señor Oscuro con voz tenebrosa– ¡_Crucio_!

Lord Voldemort necesitaba dejar salir la tensión que se había acumulado en su ser al enterarse de la huída de esas mujeres. Las cosas comenzaban a salirse de sus manos… no es que esperara que ese grupo de mortífagos le trajera la cabeza de las dos fugitivas, pero era terrible notar que no avanzaban en ninguna dirección.

No era de extrañar que estuviera tan molesto, ya no era uno, sino dos de sus planes los que se caían a pedazos. Sabía que el descubrimiento de que Nymphadora Snape era una traidora no era nada sorprendente, pero él esperaba poder dar un escarmiento a Dumbledore por medio de ella… ¡deshacerse de los dos espías en una sola noche! Y eso se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Para colmo de males, había perdido a Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus mortífagos más efectivos, retorcidos y maliciosos. Además, con el escape de la investigadora el plan de secuestrar a Harry Potter la semana siguiente a la luna llena también se iba al garete… Era una mala noche para el señor Tenebroso…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Su conversación se había alargado bastante ya. Lo mejor era bajar a la sala común, sobre todo por que dos chicos las debían estar esperando. Hermione y Ginny estaban más que felices esa noche.

– ¿Se habrán retirado a dormir? –preguntó la pelirroja al comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

– Espero que no, aun no le he dado las buenas noches a Ron… –dijo provocando una risita nerviosa de las dos.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras pudieron ver a los dos chicos enfrascados en una discusión.

– ¿Qué sucede chicos? –preguntó Ginny acercándose a los dos.

– …te digo que deberíamos ir a sus habitaciones… –decía Harry seriamente.

– Él no va a entrar al colegio hasta que sea nuevamente de día, no lo hará como hombre lobo –razonaba el pelirrojo– intento hacer entrar en razón a Harry sobre la ausencia de Remus –explicó apenas mirando a su hermana.

Harry había vuelto ya su mirada hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba interrogativamente.

– Creo que Remus puede necesitar de nuestra ayuda ahora que regrese de donde sea que este…

– Supongo que madame Promfey podrá serle de mayor ayuda –dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente– no digo que esté herido –aclaró– solo que con su transformación siempre vienen algunas heridas leves…

– Cierto –argumentó la castaña uniéndose a la conversación– pero no me molestaría saber si se encuentra bien…

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban conversando ante la chimenea de su sala común, a una seña de Ron los otros tres se sentaron y él se encaminó a su habitación.

– ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó la castaña que esperaba que el chico se sentara a su lado.

– Ya regreso –dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación– voy por el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible de Harry…

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa¡realmente le gustaba ese chico!

– ¡Quita esa sonrisa! –le dijo la pelirroja codeándola– recuerda que es mi hermanito…

La chica se sonrojó vivamente pero no ocultó su sonrisa. Unos momentos después Ron estaba de vuelta con los instrumentos que mencionó al subir.

– Ahora podremos ver si está en su habitación o si no ha regresado aun… –y usando su varita contra el mapa dijo– "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Poco a poco en el pergamino fue apareciendo Hogwarts y los cuatro fijaron su mirada en las habitaciones del hombre lobo. Tal y como esperaban, Remus Lupin no se encontraba aun en ellas.

– Creo que era esperable –dijo la castaña.

– Sí –corroboró el pelirrojo sonriéndole– pero hay alguien más que no ha regresado.

Los cuatro volvieron a ver el mapa siguiendo la mirada del chico Weasley. Las habitaciones del matrimonio Snape solo mostraban un cartelito y en él se podía leer claramente "Pascual".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El matrimonio Snape y la científica aparecieron en la mitad del camino entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Debido a que era imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio, la auror pensó que al menos se transportarían a un lugar que tuviera el camino bien definido.

– Recuerdo este camino –dijo Aliance intentando ubicarse– ¡estamos cerca de Hogwarts!

– Sí –dijo el profesor de pociones comenzando a caminar hacia el colegio– y si nos apuramos llegaremos pronto…

Los tres se pusieron en marcha guardando la misma distribución que antes: Snape, Aliance y Nymphadora. El trayecto fue bastante sencillo para el pequeño grupo, pues no se les presentó ningún inconveniente hasta que llegaron al colegio.

– ¡Tonks! –escucharon el grito– ¡regresaste!

Las cabezas de cuatro chicos salieron de la nada y prontamente los tres adultos se dieron cuenta de que una capa de invisibilidad los había estado cubriendo.

– ¡Harry! –gritó la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras al reconocer la voz– ¡chicos!

El profesor Snape dio un pequeño bufido y siguió acercándose al grupo hacia el cual su esposa ya corría.

La mente de Aliance iba a mil por hora, "¿Harry¡Este debe ser Harry Potter!" pensaba mirando al chico… ese era el niño por el que Remus estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario. El hijo de sus mejores amigos, el ahijado de su amigo muerto, el-niño-que-vivió…

– ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? –preguntó la auror al llegar hasta ellos y sentirse abrazada por cuatro pares de brazos.

– Acabamos de bajar –le aclaró Hermione– tuvimos el presentimiento de que estaban por llegar y quisimos ver que se encontraban bien.

– Pues ya lo vieron –dijo el profesor de pociones– no deberían estar aquí. Menos usted Potter, sabe que es peligroso que se encuentre en un lugar donde no haya protección.

– ¡Acabamos de bajar! –se disculpó el chico– además, usamos el mapa, sabíamos que era seguro.

"¿El mapa?" se preguntaba Aliance, "¡El del merodeador!" Remus le había hablado de esa invención suya y a ella le había parecido maravillosa. La científica detectó que la relación de Potter con el profesor Snape no era muy buena, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios hasta que estuviera a solas con el matrimonio…

– Hola, usted es Aliance Krum ¿no? –afirmó más que pregunto Ginny en un intento por desviar la atención de Harry.

La científica la miró, la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente y se había ubicado exactamente al frente de ella.

– Sí –contestó ella lacónicamente, intentando descifrar quién sería esa pelirroja.

– Yo soy Ginny Weasley –dijo la chica al notar la confusión de la mujer– todos somos amigos de Remus –explicó.

– ¡Oh! –dijo la científica percatándose de que conocían su relación con el licántropo– mucho gusto Ginny.

– El es mi hermano Ron, ella es Hermione y él es Harry –dijo presentando a sus amigos.

– Mucho gusto chicos –dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa.

– Nos alegra ver que estás bien, será una buena noticia para Remus –dijo Hermione– …cuando sepamos dónde está…

– Él está bien –dijo la investigadora esperando que así fuera– lo vimos hace un rato…

– Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo una voz anciana a espaldas del grupo– bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Krum… –añadió el director.

Todos los presentes en los jardines del colegio volvieron su vista a los recién llegados: Albus Dumbledore y Charlie Weasley.

– Creo que lo mejor sería que todos entráramos en el castillo –dijo Charlie– creo que es más seguro…

El grupo en pleno se dispuso a ingresar al recibidor del colegio.

– Creo que la Orden debería estar lista para ayudar a Lupin y compañía –dijo la profunda voz de Snape desde la última hilera del grupo– estoy seguro de que pronto serán atacados.

– ¿Atacados? –preguntó nerviosa la científica.

– Sí –afirmó Snape– el señor Tenebroso no va a dejarse quitar su presas tan fácilmente… le estamos desbaratando sus planes.

– Tienes razón –afirmó Dumbledore– enviaremos refuerzos para ellos, solo debes decirnos dónde se encuentran… –Y en silencio, el grupo terminó de entrar en el edificio.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo en el salón principal del castillo oscuro. Habían transcurrido más de cuatro horas y ningún mortífago del tercer grupo se había hecho presente.

Los mortífagos que se encontraban presentes en el salón no se atrevían a decir ni una palabra, pues estaban seguros de que el primero en hablar se llevaría el honor de ser el encargado de "ayudar" a su señor a descargar su frustración. Pero todos se hacían las mismas preguntas ¿qué había sucedido con los mortífagos del tercer grupo¿habrían sido atacados por los aurores? o ¿por la Orden del Fénix? Algunos iban más allá¿qué habrían encontrado que les impedía regresar? O al ser un poco más tétricos ¿ya habrían muerto?

Víktor Krum sabía que Bellatrix no era fácil de liquidar, así que suponía que algo debía haber sucedido para que no regresara… por otra parte, ella era conciente de que ahora no era la única en quien su señor confiaba, así que podía haber obligado al grupo a seguir más allá de lo que les habían ordenado; todo en su afán de no volver con las manos vacías…

A Krum le preocupaba otro detalle ¿se habría percatado Bellatrix de la ausencia del cadáver de Severus Snape? Él lo había llevado a la parte baja del castillo, cerca de la entrada a las cloacas, así que al pasar por allí cualquiera de los mortífagos pudo notar que el cuerpo no estaba dónde se suponía que debía estar… Esta duda lo estaba atormentando. Bellatrix lo odiaba y si se había percatado de eso, estaba seguro que lo usaría contra él. Debía pensar en algo… y pronto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Luego de que ingresaran al castillo y escucharan que un plan (que desconocían…) había funcionado a la perfección y que Remus parecía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, Albus Dumbledore los había invitado muy amablemente a retirarse.

Ninguno de los cuatro estaba feliz de que los hicieran a un lado, pero sabían que era inútil insistir y que lo mejor era retirarse y tratar de averiguar por su cuenta cualquier detalle que les interesara.

Camino a su sala común, Ron había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, buscando que la chica dejara de temblar debido al frío que se sentía a esas horas de la madrugada. Harry, en un arrebato de caballerosidad, había acomodado su propia capa en los hombros de la pelirroja y la sonrisa que ella le había regalado, le valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

– Es una suerte que Remus esté bien –dijo Hermione para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos al llegar a la sala común.

– Espero que aun lo este… –agregó Ron– no quiero ser pesimista, pero Snape dijo que lo más probable era que los atacaran.

– Supongo que ya deben haber enviado a la gente de la Orden… –dijo Ginny agregándose a la conversación– ¿tú qué crees? –dijo picando a Harry.

El chico dio la impresión de salir de un letargo profundo.

– Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo… –dijo a media voz.

La hermosa pelirroja solo pudo colocarse frente a él y abrazarlo. Fue algo espontáneo, no le molestó hacerlo, a Harry no le extrañó recibir el abrazo y Ron y Hermione no hicieron más que tomarse de las manos para darse apoyo ante la preocupación que todos tenían pero que solo Harry se había atrevido a expresar.

Ron y Hermione se separaron de Harry y Ginny, era obvio que él necesitaba estar a solas con la pelirroja para dejar salir todos sus miedos, así que la pareja se retiró al otro extremo del salón.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó la castaña.

– Eso espero… –dijo él atrayéndola y besando su pelo– él es fuerte y cuando es luna llena su fuerza es superior, estoy seguro que no habrán podido con él. –abrazándola fuertemente agregó– Tendremos que esperar a que amanezca para saber algo más…

– Lo sé… –dijo ella abrazándolo de vuelta– gracias…

– ¿Por qué? –dijo con extrañeza Ron.

– Por estar conmigo… –dijo ella en un susurro.

– No podría estar en otro lugar… –dijo él en el mismo tono pero muy cerca del oído de la castaña– te quiero…

La chica levantó prontamente su rostro y lo miró. Los ojos del joven Weasley eran el vivo reflejo de la felicidad. Ella le sonrió y se abrazó más fuertemente a él. No estaba segura qué decirle… pero de todas maneras las palabras no salían de su boca.

– Supongo que no es el momento adecuado –dijo el pelirrojo– pero tenía que decírtelo, sé que ya esta noche te he dicho muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que decir que me gustas se queda corto para lo que realmente siento… –dijo bajando tanto el volumen de su voz que el final casi no se le escuchó.

– No Ron, no es el momento adecuado –dijo la castaña haciendo que el chico volviera a mirarla atentamente– pero de igual manera me encanta escuchártelo.

La joven se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios a los del chico en un beso dulce y suave.

– …por que yo también te quiero.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bellatrix estaba volviendo en sí. El último golpe recibido la había dejado sin sentido por más de una hora. Ahora, al volver a sus cinco sentidos, sentía un gran dolor en su cabeza y al intentar moverse, se percató de que estaba bien sujeta con algún tipo de liana.

La mortífaga estaba bastante intrigada. Los hombres lobo generalmente no eran tan organizados como estos que los habían enfrentado en la noche. Este grupo parecía tener muy claros sus objetivos y muy señalada la gente que debía ser detenida. ¿Significaría esto que Dumbledore ya tenía de su parte a los hombres lobo? Lo ignoraba, pero de ser así eran unos poderosos aliados.

Lentamente, comenzó a repasar todos los eventos de esa noche. La entrega de cuentas de los Snape; la torpeza y muerte de Lucius, su amante; la oportuna intervención de Krum y su consecuente buen puesto en el grupo de su señor y la misión que le habían encargado junto con su equipo.

Algo en la misión no había estado bien. La abertura en la cloaca no era natural y estaba segura de que las mujeres habían escapado por allí. ¿Sabrían ellas qué les esperaba al salir por ese lugar? Seguramente Nymphadora sabía del bosque, pero ¿de las criaturas, o más general aun¿de los peligros de dicho lugar? No estaba segura, pero cada vez le sonaba más a un plan preestablecido por ella. El odio por su sobrina se incrementó exponencialmente ante estos pensamientos, podría haberle perdonado que llamara más la atención que ella entre la población de mortífagos, pero no que fuera más lista que ella.

Al levantar su rostro, notó que comenzaba a amanecer… pronto los licántropos dejarían su apariencia monstruosa y volverían a ser hombres comunes, pero las ligaduras que la sostenían le impedirían escapar. Tendría que pensar algo pronto, pues la debilidad no era permanente… además, ellos eran muchos y ella no tenía su varita. Mirando a su alrededor los vio, todo su equipo estaba en la misma condición que ella: amarrados y boca abajo.

De repente, su mente se aclaró. ¡Eso era! Ya sabía qué fue lo que notó fuera de lugar la noche anterior… ¿Cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto? Sonrió para sus adentros… ¡no regresaría con las manos vacías ante su señor! Ahora tenía información para él… recobraría su valioso lugar en el grupo… y se desharía de Krum…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El matrimonio Snape se encontraba nuevamente en sus habitaciones. Él sabía que no podría salir de allí en mucho tiempo, pero estaba convencido que el sacrificio valía la pena, solo por rescatar a Nymphadora de todo eso.

Las cosas no habían salido como él las planeó. En un inicio, Nymphadora no iba a ser descubierta y eso le había preocupado bastante. Si su plan se hubiera concretado, ella estaría casada con Krum, al menos por una noche. Pues estaba convencido de que a la mañana siguiente el registro mágico habría devuelto los papeles por no poder tramitarlos y eso habría descubierto que él no estaba muerto.

Los acontecimientos, lo obligaban ahora a permanecer "muerto" más tiempo del planificado. Pero también obligaban a Nymphadora a evitar ser vista. Si se analizaba bien, esto podía ser muy beneficioso para ellos como pareja, pues en el poco tiempo de casados, no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de compartir… si tan solo ella no se mostrara tan distante…

Desde que habían regresado, la metamorfomaga había evitado hablarle directamente y ahora que estaban en sus habitaciones, se había dedicado ciento por ciento a Pascual¡quién fuera conejo!

¿Qué podría haberla molestado? Cuando él había llegado a la habitación en la que ellas estaban prisioneras, había sido recibido muy cálidamente, pero ahora… entonces se le ocurrió¡Malfoy! Él estaba seguro de que ella no le guardaba ningún afecto al mortífago, pero bueno, no todos los días ves a tu marido matar a alguien… ¡seguramente era eso!

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo él acercándose a espaldas de su esposa– estás muy callada.

– Estoy bien –dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz– solo un poco cansada, eso es todo.

La joven se alejó de él sin siquiera mirarlo. No lo podía evitar, él aun amaba a Mary Ann, ella lo había sentido en su voz al discutir con Malfoy… Severus había matado al mortífago para vengar la muerte de su primera esposa. Recordaba todo claramente, él había salido cuando escuchó que Lucius había envenenado a Mary Ann y la cólera lo había cegado. Ella pudo sentir el poder de su marido al matar al mortífago…

Lentamente se aproximó a la ventana y vio el amanecer. El sol comenzaba a salir por el este y las nubes mostraban una gran variedad de colores, los mismos que ella no mostraba. Su cabello era gris y sus ojos hacían juego con él. Ese matrimonio por conveniencia siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso… ella lo sabía, cuando aceptó casarse con él, sabía que no debía jugar con esas cosas, que al final, siempre se sale lastimado… pero no le había importado, en ese momento ella estaba muy empeñada en demostrar que él había sido siempre un traidor a la Orden. Luego, cuando supo que él no era un traidor y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, todo se complicó, pero se consoló pensando que él también la amaba… pero ahora, sentía que era el reemplazo de la francesa y que, aunque él dijera que la amaba, nunca sería igual que con ella.

– Ya está amaneciendo, creo que deberíamos regresar al bosque para ayudar a Remus y a los otros hombres lobo.

– Nosotros no podemos salir –dijo él acercándose a ella– sabes que debo seguir muerto y tú no debes exponerte, ellos te están buscando.

– ¡No voy a esconderme como una cobarde! Sabes que soy una auror…

– No vas a servirte en bandeja de plata después de que nos costó tanto rescatarte… –dijo él intentando abrazarla, pero ella le esquivó alejándose de la ventana.

– Tal vez tú quieras esconderte, pero yo voy a dar la cara…

Snape estaba bastante sorprendido¿qué le sucedía a su esposa? Comprendería un arranque así si llevara meses escondiéndose, pero en este momento era incomprensible. Tal vez tenía muy grabado el recuerdo de Black…

– Nunca me he negado a dar la cara y lo sabes –dijo mirándola fijamente y notando como se sonrojaba– y me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que te molesta.

– Nada –dijo ella prontamente.

– No creo que por "nada" te estés comportando de esta manera… –dijo percatándose de que ella no iba a decirle lo que le ocurría. Nuevamente intentó acercarse a ella.

– Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos después –dijo ella acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio– estoy cansada, creo que voy a dormir un poco.

E ingresó a la habitación interior cerrando la puerta tras ella. Severus Snape estaba completamente confundido por la forma de actuar de su esposa¿habría algo más que la molestara?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry se había dejado consolar por la pelirroja de sus sueños. Estaba muy preocupado por Remus, pero estaba seguro de que durante la luna llena nada podría vencerlo. Aun recordaba la vez que en tercer año lo había visto transformarse en lobo, la fuerza que despedía era asombrosa y su resistencia a los hechizos era magnífica, así que estaba seguro que no sería presa fácil, solo le preocupaba que los mortífagos usaran el _Avada _con él…

Casi sin percatarse, él también había abrazado a la chica Weasley. ¡Se estaba tan bien cuando lo abrazaba! La posición en que se encontraban no era cómoda, así que se había enderezado un poco y ella lo había vuelto a ver a los ojos.

– Gracias –susurró el moreno– eres maravillosa.

– Es un placer –le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Harry se corrió en el sillón que ocupaba y ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie y luego sentarse a su lado. Sin que ella pudiera siquiera percatarse, él la estaba abrazando por los hombros y la acomodaba un poco arrecostada a él.

– Esta noche no resultó ni parecida a lo que había planeado –murmuró él sobre el cabello pelirrojo de la chica.

– ¿Lo que habías planeado? –dijo la pelirroja respirando más despacio– ¿qué habías planeado?

– Quería que pasaras una gran noche en la cena y el baile…

– ¡Y fue maravillosa! –le interrumpió ella abrazándose más fuerte a él.

– Sí –dijo él– pero quería que fuera realmente especial. Pensaba llevarte a los jardines y decirte lo mucho que significas para mi… y todo se echó a perder…

Harry no se había percatado del _shock_ en el que se había quedado la pelirroja. De hecho, las neuronas de la joven trabajaban tiempo extra procesando lo que el chico de ojos verdes le acababa de decir.

– Tú sabes, un ambiente romántico, la luz de la luna llena, las flores del jardín… ¡pero no supe que hacer! De hecho terminamos volando en escoba… ¡lo más antirromántico que se me pudo ocurrir!

Ginny se había separado poco a poco del ojiverde y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Harry le estaba diciendo todo eso así como así? Era completamente surrealista… y el chico seguía en su monólogo sin percatarse de lo que la pelirroja hacía.

– …¡y para colmo me caí! Debes creer que soy lo peor que pudo ocurrirte… ahora en vez de ser yo quien fuera tu héroe eres tú la que me salvó la vida… ¡patético! Visita a la oficina del director ¡lo mejor para concluir una velada romántica! Soy un fracaso en estas cosas –dijo y en ese momento volvió a verla… era adorable la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro– pero te quiero… –dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

– Me alegra saberlo –dijo ella– y no me importa que voláramos en una escoba esta noche, fue muy agradable hacerlo contigo y no creo que fuera antirromántico. ¡Y me encanta ser tu heroína! La verdad es que eso me convierte en alguien importante para la historia ¿o no? –y la sonrisa de la pelirroja iluminó toda la estancia– Además, la visita a la oficina del director fue muy interesante, sobre todo por que me permitió quedarme¡creí que me iba a sacar de allí!

Harry solo le sonrió tristemente… ella le daba las excusas ideales para poder decir que toda la noche no había sido un fiasco, pero no le convencían.

– Además –agregó la pelirroja– yo también te quiero.

Ahora sí era oficial, la noche de Harry Potter había sido todo un éxito.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ya había amanecido cuando el grupo de hombres lobo comenzó a organizar su regreso a Hogwarts. Todos habían retornado a su forma humana y, salvo algunas heridas leves, todos se encontraban bien. Los licántropos que habían consumido la poción matalobos, ayudaban al resto a comprender lo que había sucedido y explicaban la situación a los muggles que se encontraban listos para retirarse. De hecho los enviados de Dumbledore, liderados por Ojo Loco Moody, se encargaron de borrar el recuerdo de la batalla y lo que siguió a ella a todos aquellos que no formaban parte del mundo mágico.

Luego de una pequeña conversación con Remus, todos los licántropos del mundo mágico que habían encontrado en el bosque decidieron unirse al grupo búlgaro en el retorno al bosque prohibido del colegio de magia y hechicería.

La organización del grupo era bastante buena. Los magos de la Orden del Fénix se encargaron de elaborar los trasladores que los transportarían, otro grupo, de licántropos, se dedicó a vigilar a los cinco prisioneros. Un último grupo se encargó de limpiar el lugar en que acamparon y de apagar bien las fogatas. Cerca de las seis de la mañana, todos estuvieron listos para partir, y así lo hicieron.

– No se alejen del lugar de llegada, es preferible mantener el grupo junto hasta que hable con Dumbledore y Aliance –dijo Remus asumiendo nuevamente su papel de líder del grupo.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que así sea –le aseguró Rómulo con una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo –le respondió Lupin.

– Los trasladores se activarán uno por uno a partir de las seis de la mañana –indicó Ojo Loco.

– ¡Nos vamos! –dijo Remus y comenzó a organizar la partida de todos.

Poco a poco, todos los grupos fueron desapareciendo del bosque y congregándose detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. El último grupo en llegar fue el de Lupin. Separándose un poco, les indicó que no se movieran y se dirigió al castillo acompañado por Ojo Loco. Lentamente ingresaron en el recibidor y se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Para su sorpresa los estaba esperando junto con Aliance Krum.

– ¡Remus! –gritó ella al verlo entrar y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó fuertemente– ¡regresaste!

– ¡Aliance! Que alegría ver que te encuentras bien… –dijo el licántropo respondiendo a su abrazo.

– Bienvenido a casa, Remus –dijo el director– Ojo Loco –agregó a modo de saludo para su amigo de toda la vida.

– Albus –dijo el exauror.

– Gracias profesor. –agregó Lupin– Me gustaría que nos acompañaran a los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid, nos hemos ubicado allí para esperarlos. Tenemos algunos mortífagos prisioneros… entre ellos Bellatrix.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el director, la científica, Ojo Loco y Remus se dirigieron afuera del castillo. En el camino, Lupin y el exauror los pusieron al día sobre lo que había sucedido en la batalla, la captura y el regreso al colegio.

Luego de las presentaciones del caso se decidió por ubicar a los mortífagos capturados en las mazmorras. Moody y sus hombres se encargaron de eso y se comunicaron con el Ministerio de Magia para el futuro traslado de los prisioneros.

Por otro lado, Aliance se encargó (con la ayuda de Remus y los licántropos búlgaros) de atender a los otros, los del bosque cercano al castillo oscuro. Como ellos no tomaban la poción matalobos, sus heridas eran mucho más graves de los leves rasguños de los otros. Esta tarea les llevó varias horas y el uso de dos invernaderos de herbología.

Después de esto, Aliance le narró a su novio toda la aventura que vivió con el matrimonio Snape la noche anterior. Remus la escuchaba atentamente y le sorprendió sobremanera la parte de la muerte de Lucius, del asesinato de Mary Ann y de la cantidad de cambios que sufrieron los planes originales.

– Me temo que tanto cambio en los planes va a traerle problemas a Severus y a Nymphadora –dijo el licántropo más para sí mismo que para Aliance.

– Supongo que sí… –dijo ella analizando la situación– ahora los mortífagos saben que ella también los traicionó y eso la pone en un peligro mayor al que ustedes habían previsto.

– No solo eso –le aclaró Remus– ahora no se enterarán de que Severus está vivo. Eso puede ser una ventaja para tu hermano, pero solo hasta que busquen el cuerpo, el podrá alegar que no notó nada extraño, pero será el primer sospechoso cada vez que se toque el tema.

– ¡Esto es cada vez más complicado!

– Es cierto, pero así son las guerras…

– Por cierto, tu amiga Nymphadora se veía muy sorprendida al decirle que yo era tu novia –dijo Aliance, intentando sacarse una espinita que la carcomía desde la noche anterior– creí que se lo habías contado…

– No lo hice –le dijo Lupin comprendiendo su error al respecto– lo lamento. De hecho solo le dije a Harry y fue por que él lo descifró de mis palabras… no quise compartirlo con nadie, quise que fuera algo únicamente mío…

– ¿Estás seguro? Tengo la impresión de que no querías que ella lo supiera…

– No lo sé –dijo mirándola a los ojos– puede ser que en el fondo fuera eso. Perdóname… creo que no sé ser pareja de nadie.

– El no saber se puede arreglar –dijo ella acercándose a él– lo que me interesa saber es si realmente quieres arreglarlo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos dos. Ambos se miraban intensamente y en sus mentes miles de recuerdos se transmitían a alta velocidad. Luego de unos segundos, Remus tomó las manos de la chica y mirándola a los ojos dijo.

– Sí quiero, y quiero aprenderlo contigo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, la señora Snape se levantó de la cama. Era inútil, tenía horas de dar vueltas y no había podido conciliar el sueño. La tristeza la estaba consumiendo. Miles de situaciones se le presentaban a sus pensamientos diciéndole que él la amaba, recordaba sus conversaciones en Grimmauld Place, su estancia en Perú, sus horas en el laboratorio de pociones del castillo oscuro, su visita de compras al callejón Diagon y la maravillosa noche de amor que compartieron en ese lugar, su regreso a Hogwarts, los sacrificios que él había hecho para que recayera sobre él todo el castigo que merecían ambos por no llevar a cabo las órdenes de lord Voldemort… todo le gritaba que él sí la amaba, pero el último recuerdo de él matando a Malfoy para vengar la muerte de Mary Ann le carcomía las entrañas.

Después de comprender que la única manera de tranquilizarse era hablar con su marido, se decidió a salir de la recámara. Él debía estar en la habitación exterior, ya que no podía salir y exponerse a que lo vieran los hijos de los mortífagos.

– ¿Severus? –dijo la metamorfomaga al ingresar a la habitación.

A simple vista no lo vio, pero al acercarse al lugar de Pascual lo vio. Estaba arrecostado en el sofá, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no dormía. Ella podía ver como su mano derecha se movía rítmicamente acariciando al pequeño conejo que dormía plácidamente sobre su vientre.

– ¿Severus? –repitió arrodillándose al lado del sofá en que se encontraba su marido– sé que no estás dormido –agregó– pero supongo que no quieres hablarme después de lo de anoche…

Él abrió los ojos y la miró atentamente, pero no dijo ni media palabra.

– ¿Quieres que me disculpe por mi comportamiento de ayer? –intentó pullarlo con esto a ver si reaccionaba.  
– No, quiero saber si hoy voy a poder hablar con mi esposa, o no –respondió directamente.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y se levantó completamente abochornada. Eso era lo que había hecho la noche anterior, le había negado la oportunidad de hablar con su esposa. ¡Pero ella tenía sus motivos! Ella tenía que saber si él realmente seguía tan enamorado de su primera esposa… si era así, ella no quería hablar con él.

– No quise llamarte cobarde –dijo cambiando el tema levemente.

Él se limitó a levantar una ceja ante el rumbo que ella le daba a su conversación.

– Sé que no lo eres, lo has demostrado muchas veces y anoche lo volviste a mostrar y en más de una ocasión.

La joven se fue alejando de él y moviéndose a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. De hecho su monólogo comenzó a estar aderezado por múltiples tropezones y golpes que daba a los muebles que osaban quedarse ubicados en sus lugares.

– No podía creerlo cuando gritaste que no podrías tener nunca un hijo de una sangre mezclada. Sé que era parte de tu actuación –dijo antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto– y que lo hiciste para evitar que el señor Tenebroso tuviera un arma más con la cual intentar dominarnos¡pero dolió! Supongo que por que eres un buen actor –agregó bajando el tono de su voz.

Nuevamente la chica había golpeado con un mueble, pero esta vez había estado a punto de terminar en el piso; solo una serie de piruetas dignas de un patinador profesional, la había librado de dar con su ser en el suelo.

– Y cuando tuve que presentar mi misión –continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido– el miedo me estaba matando. ¡Yo no soy tan valiente como para soportar esas cosas con una sonrisa! Fue una suerte que todos miraran la pared con tanta atención… de lo contrario se habrían enterado de que estaba temblando. –dijo ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por segunda vez, una irrespetuosa mesita había omitido salir del camino de Nymphadora Snape y la joven había vuelto a tropezar con ella, pero esta vez la firme mano del profesor de pociones la había sostenido antes de dar con su humanidad con el duro piso de piedra. Ella lo miró y siguió con su peligrosa caminata a través de la habitación.

– ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando comenzaron a torturarte? No podía creerlo, tanto esfuerzo para que las cosas resultaran como lo planeamos y cuando lo logramos estaba aterrada. ¿Y si te mataban durante esa tortura? o ¿si no dejaban a Krum hacer lo que tenía que hacer? o mil y una cosas más que podían haber salido mal… –y la chica se detuvo extrañamente antes de chocar con una silla– Cuando me preguntaste que te diría si me propusieras el divorcio y comprendí lo que habías planeado, sentí ganas de saltarte al cuello y comerte a besos, pero nuevamente tenía que seguir actuando…

El profesor de pociones ya había perdido las ganas de interrumpir el monólogo de su esposa y deseaba intensamente que siguiera y sacara de sí todo aquello que la estaba carcomiendo.

– Cuando caíste como muerto en medio del salón, sentí que la vida se me iba contigo –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero nuevamente comenzó a moverse– luego todo fue demasiado rápido, me preguntaban que había sucedido, Bellatrix y McNair molestaban a Krum, Krum te tomaba y salía del salón, cuando me quise dar cuenta Aliance y yo éramos escoltadas por Colagusano a nuestras habitaciones y allí fue que lo descubrí: yo ya no era de fiar, habían descubierto mi traición y no he logrado averiguar cómo. Algo se nos había salido de las manos y no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. Para colmo estaba Aliance que se salía de todas las previsiones que teníamos ¡y resultó ser la novia de Remus! No podíamos dejarla allí. ¡Todo era tan confuso!

Snape estaba sorprendido por la noticia del noviazgo del hombre lobo, pero debido al estado en que se encontraba su esposa, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

– Luego llegó Malfoy a la habitación y todas mis esperanzas se fueron al garete… era obvio que no quería saludarme únicamente. Cuando dijo lo de Mary Ann comprendí lo mucho que debía estarte afectando oírlo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero aun así yo seguía aterrada y no solo por lo que podía sucederme ¿comprendes? –dijo volviéndolo a ver nuevamente– si salías ibas a tener que matarlo por haberte visto vivo, pero en el fondo deseaba que salieras, por que tenía miedo…

Ya Nymphadora lloraba a mares y había decidido dejar de darse de golpes por la habitación, así que se había sentado tranquilamente en el piso en medio del salón.

– Luego saliste hecho una furia ¿por lo de Mary Ann? o ¿por mi? No lo supe entonces y no lo sé ahora. Sé que tenías que matarlo, pero fue por ella, por ti o por mi… no lo sé, y eso me está matando.

Ella se había quedado mirándolo al terminar de hablar. Él no se atrevía a decir nada¿ya se habría desahogado del todo o tendría que esperar el segundo _round_?

Al ver que su esposa no decía nada, él se acercó a ella y contrario a todo lo que hubiera hecho a lo largo de su vida, se sentó a su lado en el piso del salón.

– ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan mal? –dijo dulcificando su tono normal de voz– ¿las razones por las que maté a Lucius?

Ella se limitó a asentir sin decir media palabra. Allí fue cuando Severus Snape comprendió que debía sincerarse con ella, si quería que las cosas funcionaran iba a tener que abrirle su corazón.

– No te voy a negar que al escuchar que había envenenado a Mary Ann tuve ganas de matarlo inmediatamente –dijo lentamente– pero eso no fue determinante para traspasar la puerta que me mantenía oculto. Mary Ann fue muy importante para mi y la amé locamente, pero ella ya no está. Yo acepté su partida hace mucho tiempo, fue difícil y tardé años en superarlo, Dumbledore fue de mucha ayuda para superar todo aquello que la dañó debido a mi forma de vivir, sé que si yo no hubiera sido un mortífago ella no se habría unido al movimiento y probablemente hoy estaría viva, pero son cosas que no puedo cambiar, "son" y eso es todo.

El profesor de pociones ya no la veía, tenía la mirada perdida en la pared del salón y las palabras salían de su boca directas al corazón de su esposa.

– Lo que realmente me hizo salir de esa habitación fue darme cuenta que si no lo hacía él iba a ser el asesino de mis dos esposas y eso no lo iba a permitir. –pudo sentir la mano de Nymphadora ubicarse en su antebrazo, pero no se volvió a mirarla, sino que continuó hablando– Al matarlo y oír todo lo que dijo de ti y de ella, el odio me cegó y solo deseaba que dejara de respirar. Ella, tú… las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida y ambas sufriendo por su culpa –y en ese momento se volvió a ver a su esposa– no puedo decirte si lo hice solo por ella o solo por ti. Lo hice por los tres, por ella, por ti y por mi.

Tal vez esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, pero era completamente sincera. ¿La aceptaría ella? No estaba seguro y la miraba atentamente para descifrar lo que pensaba.

La joven no movía ni un músculo, solo lo miraba. Fue entonces cuando ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero ahora lloraba en sus brazos y eso dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del profesor de pociones.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los cuatro chicos Gryffindor bajaron a desayunar después de una de las noches más extrañas que habían vivido en sus cortas vidas. Hoy, no eran solo cuatro amigos, eran dos parejas de jóvenes enamorados que enfrentaban la vida con otra visión. Además, todos estaban intrigados por el paradero de Remus Lupin y querían conocer los detalles de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior en el castillo oscuro… aunque para eso deberían esperar a que Tonks les contara un poco de lo ocurrido.

Como eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando llegaron al gran comedor, se sorprendieron de encontrar una mesa más en el salón, y en ella un numeroso grupo de hombres que desayunaban charlando alegremente.

– ¿Viste esa mesa? –le preguntó Ginny a su novio.

– Sí –le respondió– ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Por que Remus la preside –respondió ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la pelirroja se vio jalada por Harry hasta el lugar en que se encontraba su lobuno amigo.

– ¡Harry! –dijo mirando al chico que se acercaba– ¡Ginny! –agregó al ver la chica que iba tomada de la mano de su joven amigo.

– ¡Remus! –dijo el chico– ¿te encuentras bien?

Remus les hizo un breve relato de lo ocurrido y les presentó a Rómulo que se encontraba a su lado en la mesa.

– Supongo que ya conocieron a Aliance –dijo el licántropo con tono orgulloso.

– Sí –le contestó la pelirroja– es muy hermosa y simpática.

– Lo sé –dijo el hombre lobo mirando hacia la mesa principal, donde la chica hablaba con el director– me parece que habrá un anuncio pronto…

Y estaba en lo cierto.

– Su atención por favor –dijo el director poniéndose de pie– Como todos habrán notado, esta mañana tenemos invitados para el desayuno. Todos ellos son y serán miembros de un nuevo instituto de investigación que abrirá sus puertas en las próximas semanas en el pueblo mágico. La doctora Aliance Krum, aquí presente, –la chica hizo una reverencia– se encargará de este establecimiento y el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería será uno de sus patrocinadores.

Todos los integrantes de la quinta mesa del comedor comenzaron a aplaudir furiosamente y el resto de los comensales hicieron lo mismo, sobre todo el cuarteto de Gryffindor, pues eso les hacía comprender que la novia de Remus estaría cerca, lo que aseguraba que el licántropo no estaría lejos.

La alegría se habría mantenido por horas de no haber entrado en ese momento Ojo Loco Moody al salón.

– ¡Se les escapó! –dijo con furia contenida– esos imbéciles del ministerio dejaron escapar a Bellatrix Lestrange…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Solo un estudiante no estaba en el comedor para el desayuno y el anuncio de Dumbledore: Draco Malfoy.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, una lechuza negra había ingresado a su habitación. La nota no tenía remitente, pero sospechaba que era de Rodolphus Lestrange o de su esposa. En este mensaje le comunicaban la muerte de su padre.

¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? Su madre había muerto al inicio de las vacaciones y ahora, solo unos meses después, su padre había seguido la misma suerte. Si bien ahora era un chico muy rico y con la muerte de su padre se rompían los lazos con el señor Tenebroso, no dejaba de estar un poco incómodo con la situación. ¿Y si quedaba a cargo de alguna de sus tías¡Imposible! La ley difícilmente lo asignaría a una prófuga de la justicia, y la otra ya había muerto, así que ignoraba qué destino le esperaba. Aunque no se quejaría si lo ponían bajo la tutela de su única prima… al fin y al cabo era la única persona "decente" que quedaba en su familia. ¡Este tenía la pinta de ser un muy buen día!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El director del colegio intentaba calmar a un alterado exauror, pero no era muy efectivo. Moody estaba furioso, era el colmo que la gente que enviaba el ministerio no fuera capaz de trasladar un grupo de prisioneros sin que uno lograra hacer lo que quisiera.

– Debes tranquilizarte –le aconsejaba el anciano– ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

– Lo sé –aseguró el exauror– ¡pero es imperdonable!

Estaba visto que no sería fácil tranquilizarlo. Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando habían terminado con todo el papeleo y las declaraciones de los testigos de todo lo ocurrido.

En medio de la confusión, la chimenea presentó la señal del espía. Dumbledore no esperaba que Krum se comunicara tan pronto. La verdad es que pensó que luego de lo sucedido, los mortífagos se tomarían su tiempo para retomar sus actividades, pero parecía ser que no era así.

En vista de que Moody era de la Orden del Fénix y un amigo de mucha confianza, Dumbledore le permitió estar presente en la conversación que tendría con el antiguo jugador.

– Tengo noticias –dijo el búlgaro omitiendo el saludo de rigor– malas noticias.

– Te escucho –respondió seriamente el director.

– Bellatrrix ha rregrresado –dijo seriamente– y trrae la noticia de que Snape no está muerrto.

– Pero –comentó el director– ella no lo pudo ver al estar en el castillo…

– No, perro notó la ausencia del cadáverr en las mazmorrras…

– Bueno, esperábamos que se enteraran, solo que no creí que fuera tan pronto.

El búlgaro se retiró sin despedirse, no estaba la situación para detenerse en cortesías que podían costarle la cabeza.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Draco! –exclamó la metamorfomaga al rato de haber detenido su llanto.

– ¿Qué sucede con él? –le preguntó su marido.

– ¿Quién se hará cargo de él ahora? Su padres están muertos y no le queda más familia que yo…

– Supongo que entonces nosotros deberemos hacernos cargo –dijo él luego de unos momentos de meditación.

Se encontraban en esta conversación cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Ambos se levantaron y el profesor de pociones se acercó a abrir. El director del colegio estaba ante él y ante la muda invitación de su amigo, ingresó al salón de la pareja.

– Ya Voldemort sabe que estas vivo Severus –dijo sin más preámbulos– y todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Bellatrix escapó y lo ha puesto al día con todo.

– Maldita mujer –murmuró Nymphadora ignorando que ambos hombres la escuchaban.

El director les sonrió a ambos y disculpándose se retiró de allí.

– Eso quiere decir que es inútil que nos escondamos… –dijo la joven.

– Sí –corroboró él– estamos de vuelta, aunque no sé que tan bueno sea eso.

– Por lo menos estamos juntos en esto –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Tienes razón…

Nymphadora Snape se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. No podía evitarlo, cada vez se convencía más de que ese era el hombre de su vida y que casarse con él fue el accidente más maravilloso que le había sucedido… y la verdad es que ella sabía de accidentes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo para este fic. Espero que fuera de su agrado y que el final no los desilusionara. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se mantuvieron leyendo a lo largo de estos meses y muchas gracias también por los mensajes que me enviaron…_

_Gracias a: **Sara Fénix Black **(¡princesa! y madrina de este fic… pero sobre todo maravillosa _beta_), **Aliance **(hasta tu nombre tomé prestado…)**, Nocrala **(mexicanita!)**, Naomi, SaraMeliss, Clau de Snape **(¡amiga querida!)**, pupi-chan, Sara-Ginny, Narua Black, Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Alexms **(wapa!)**, Arwen Atenas **(primera en darme su opinión sobre la idea del fic… pero por correo)**, Elanor Black, Iraty Rowling, susy snape malfoy, Syringen, barbiblack, Cami and Ron for ever, Climenestra, Riegel, mikos-snape, Ichan, Runie-Lovegood, Perla Mery, Jara-A4, Miss Andreina Snape **(porrista número uno del fic…)**, Indira de Snape, strega-in-progress **(aun estás por aquí?)**, Piccolina07, Maru-snape, Profion, Calanor, LakotaSnape, Snape is a mysterious dark angel, Sakura-Diana- Black, sakutso, marcela9** (Andrea! Ya terminé!)**, Ellayah, Kiche, DarkAngelx20, Mary-Tonks, marissa, slydawn, Nariko, elisa, llue, taka-chan, safrie, Willow Black, Sariluri, Meilin2, ChicaFeltonMalfoy, DrakeMalfoy, laurana-malfoy-rin, kari, Nariko2, Silence-messiah, Hanna-Wesley, Noctis, Noctis Black Snape, Anna, Elanor Blackriver **(aun estás por aquí?)**, Sheamoonie **(sigues con vida en ff?)**, LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD, mrs brandon, Rhian Malory, Antiope Black, dany black, Vikka Riddle, Abby Lockhart1, Kymie, Florence Rose **(mi querida Elena, sos un sol!)**, CaMi Blau und Himmel, edysev, Nisse, Sami, larzuwa, RwanaLupin, MeilinSnape **(aun estás por aquí?)**, Ginger, Karla, Mariana, alosca16 **(compatriota!)**, ony potter, rWaNa, Blythe.Naurin, naginy, Princess-H-Potter, Kirlatan, akasha-bennington, Athena, Eve, Snape is a mysterious dark angel, martita-felton, Replika **(gracias por seguir aquí!)**, Marian, Shaak-Ti, karura84, Sybill, Atenea217, sarah-keyko, Aiosami, Gabriela Ces, SybillT, Nadir-Blue, morgana riddle, Darky-Snape, Iraty Scry, NYPHANDORA SNAPE, Sami-Maraurder girl **(eso niña!)**, Erzebeth Snape**, y un par de anónimos… (espero que no me faltara nadie, si es así por favor discúlpenme) También quiero agradecer a los que me responden _reviews _y me instan a continuar._

_Para celebrar que terminé este fic y que ya no volveré a dejarles esperando meses por el siguiente capítulo, he subido un _one – shoot _de James y Lily llamado "_Astucia"… _espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como disfruté yo el escribirlo. Valga también para celebrar la grandiosa cantidad de reviews que recibí en este fic… MIL GRACIAS_

_Ana María _


End file.
